Mother Knows Best
by cutestscythe
Summary: Duelling comes from the soul. It was a fact. And Yuma's not going to let anyone steal a Duellist's Soul and take their ability to duel. So he's going to hunt the group responsible. Meanwhile Shark is suspicious of the transfer students coming from nowhere and triggering strange occurrences.
1. New To Heartland Academy

**A/N:** Hello. A Zexal fic. I don't do these very often and this is the first one I've published and OCs. I love OCs, shh. Not sure as far as time goes, it was going to be after the series, but we don't know how it'll end and blah blah, so imagine it was sometime in between where (spoilers if you've not got to ep 100 or so) Vector revealed himself and they go off to find the seven legendary numbers. Pairings are undecided, I'll see who clicks as we go, and reviews are lovely if you want to leave them. Also, I use English spellings, so if you think I'm spelling it just a little wrong, it's probably the alternate spelling. Gonna try to update weekly. I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

* * *

Mother Grace's new house didn't take long to settle into its usual rhythm. Hiro smiled to himself, brushing a few messy blond strands from his face as music erupted from various bedrooms. It was always hey same. _Always._ In the hallways it was a mess of noise. Everyone had their favourite styles and they didn't always mesh well.

"Let's hope today goes well, huh Fluff?" he murmured, crouching down.

Fluff- the tubby, fluffy, lazy old black and white family cat- mewled in agreement as Hiro set down food for him. Hiro smiled and pet his head before getting up and returning to preparing lunch for his younger siblings. It was their first day at their new schools. He hoped they'd be ok.

"This skirt is ridiculous." His smile widened and he turned. Standing in the kitchen doorway was the middle girl, Nico in her new pink uniform. "This is all Miki's fault."

He scowled and shook his head before pulling a pink ribbon from his pocket. If they were looking from blame then perhaps it was Miki's fault they had to move, but they shouldn't be. Family should look out for each other. He took the hairbrush from Nico's hands and brushed through her short purple hair gently before gathering up a bit on the side and tying the ponytail with the ribbon.

"We all make mistakes," he said gently.

"What's important is making the bastard who did this to her pay," called Ken, bounding in and grabbing his bag and lunch.

"Yeah!" Akina cheered, running after him. Fluff squawked and hurried away at the chaos- well, as much as he ever hurried, which wasn't very fast at all. "That'll make Mother proud."

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "What's important is that we help her. _That'll_ make Mother proud."

Ken clicked his tongue disapprovingly, something the younger kids seemed to be picking up, but said nothing to contradict him. Instead, he swung his bag over his shoulder, adjusted the tie around his pale, shoulder length hair and crouched so Akina could climb up onto his back. She laughed and pushed his hair over his shoulder, leaning her chin on the other.

"Green isn't your colour," Akina told Ken. He laughed. "Miki said she's not going to school today."

Hiro sighed again. Of course she said that. She and Akina shared a room. The young blue haired girl still got nightmares and she couldn't share a room with him or Ken, much as she argued the case, so Miki was the next best thing. At least she had been. Akina laughed and picked up her bag from the side. She was the youngest. The other three started Heartland Academy, but not her. She was only young and Ken made sure everyone knew she was their sweet baby sister and no one was to mess with her.

"You three go on, I'll sort Miki out," Hiro said, holding out Nico's bag. "Make friends, be good and don't let Mother down."

"We won't," Akina called, waving as Ken carried her out. "Good luck with Miki. Bye Fluff."

Nico frowned and glared at her bag before taking it. "If Miki ruins this and we have to move again-"

"Leave Miki to me," Hiro said firmly. His eyes flashed and Nico smiled nervously. "Go to school like you were told."

She nodded and ran out after Ken and Akina. Hiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking up a cup of tea and heading upstairs. Their Mother had the room in the attic. He climbed up and knocked on her door. There was no answer, so he set the drink on the coffee table next to the door and returned downstairs to Miki and Akina's room.

The door was open and inside, sitting in the dark, was Miki. She was dressed and apparently ready to go, just wasn't planning to move any time soon. Hiro shook his head. Like Nico and Ken, Miki was supposed to be starting Heartland Academy today as a third year. She was probably even less impressed by the uniform than Nico. Her poof- and Hiro really wasn't sure how else to describe the hair that seemed to have a life of its own- of blonde hair was held off her face with a clip and the sky blue bangs were sticking out in all directions, but at least she looked a little bit smarter than normal. Even if her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Mother wants you to go to school."

She turned and gazed up at him. Hiro folded his arms, pulling himself up to his full height and making sure to look as strict as he could- which wasn't much really. He wasn't letting her get away with this, certainly not on the first day. They had moved because of her. She had to appreciate that and try her best not to let things go wrong again.

"Don't disappoint her," he said. She didn't answer and he sighed, pulling open the curtains. Miki turned away, shielding her eyes from the light and getting up off the bed. After at least so many years as the big brother, Hiro knew what to do to get his younger siblings to behave. "After everything she's done, at least make an attempt. Put on a good show. For me and Mother?"

She nodded and turned to walk out with Hiro on her heels. "For Mother."

I was something. Miki barely formed sentences these days. Her voice had grown cold and monotone along with her dead eyes. His fists clenched absently but Hiro quickly pushed away the anger and put on his smile, adjusting his glasses.

"Miki." He called from the front door as she climbed down the front steps. She stopped but didn't turn. "We're going to help you."

Miki didn't reply just carried on. Well, at least she was out the house. Whether she made it to school or not was another matter but bar walking with her to school, he wasn't sure what else there was for him to do. He sighed and shut the door to Fluff yowling. There was a deck left on the side Fluff was staring at.

"Now you really _can't_ duel if you leave your deck behind, Miki," he muttered, picking up the cards. He tucked them away safely and smiled down at Fluff. "All in a day's work, huh Fluff?" Fluff sighed and flopped in his cat basket. Hiro laughed and shook his head, folding his arms. "Yeah, I wish I had time to join you."

* * *

Late for school again, when Yuma finally entered his class, the entire room fell silent and everyone's stares fell on him. There was silence for a few moments and Yuma figured explaining the Emperor's Key somehow ended up in the laundry probably wasn't going to do much good.

"Well, it's not the latest you've been. Sit down, Yuma."

He sat quickly. There was a girl at the front of the class introducing herself. Yuma was a little distracted though. He'd been so distracted recently that returning to a normal school day was making him restless already. Not to mention his experience with transfer students wasn't the best. The thought made his stomach churn but he quickly shook it off. No time for feeling sorry for himself.

"It's nice to meet you all," the new girl said. "I'm Kurumi Nico. I just moved here with my brothers and sisters. I can't wait to get to know you all."

She seemed nice enough and she sat near them, chatting away. Astral had been strangely quiet and Yuma so he was alone with his thoughts. That was until he was shaken and poked.

"Yuma. Yuma!"

"Wha…?"

Kotori was smiling down at him. He groaned and sat up. He'd fallen asleep again, hadn't he? He hadn't slept much the night before. He'd kept having strange dreams he couldn't remember. Kotori sighed, her hands going to her hips.

"It's lunchtime, Yuma," she said. "Don't tell me you were sleeping the entire time?"

He nodded and got up slowly. The new girl was with them. He smiled slightly. "Hi, Nico right?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding quickly. "And you're Tsukumo Yuma. My sister watched you in the WDC. She's a big fan."

"Really?!"

She nodded again. "Made a big deal coming here because we might meet you and she might get to duel you."

"I'd duel her anytime. I'll duel anyone."

Nico smiled and she went with them up to the roof for lunch, chatting as they went, arranging for Yuma to duel her sister that day after school. They climbed up and found Shark was already up there with Rio and a blonde third year Yuma hadn't seen before. There were lots of new students today it seemed. She was looking up at them silently for a moment before Nico sighed.

"Please tell me you went to class," Nico said.

"I did," the girl replied.

"You're lying to me, aren't you, Miki?" she sighed.

"I am," the girl said, getting up from the floor.

She stepped past them and climbed down from the roof. Yuma watched her go and join a pale haired second year. He took her arm and glanced up at them with a charming smile and a slight wave. Miki kept her eyes dead ahead as he guided her away and Nico sighed.

"You know them then?" Tetsuo said.

"Hishikawa Ken is new in our class," Rio said. "Which you'd know if you'd been there rather than up here, Ryoga."

"Miki's my sister," Nico put in, over Shark telling Rio how he'd only got up on the roof moments before her.

Yuma's eyes widened and he turned to stare after the pair. If she was a big fan she didn't act much like it. Still, he'd find out that night when they duelled. A good heart pounding duel always did the world of good. He'd know what was going on soon. He sat down and pulled out lunch as Shark and Rio were introduced to Nico. Well, Rio and Nico were introduced, Shark just shrugged, and muttered _something _that _might_ have been a hello.

"There's something strange about this, Yuma," Astral said. "Don't be so trusting."

"I know, I know," Yuma said. "But you worry too much, Astral. Things are going to be normal for a bit."

"Astral?" Nico said, lifting her head slightly.

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly, waving his hand.

The afternoon passed much quicker with a duel to look forward too. By the time they got to the duelling area Yuma was restless. A duel against the seemingly cold Miki who was really a fan? He couldn't wait to see how she duelled.

"Yuma. You do remember the last time someone claimed to be a fan?" Astral said.

Pain flashed through him at the thought. At the idea of the bright purple eyes that had been so enthusiastic, so willing to help. But there was no time for that. No. Now was the time for moving on and having awesome non-life-threatening duels and making new friends.

Rio, Kotori and Nico were sitting together on the steps chatting away while his other friends were standing behind them. And Yuma was sure he'd seen Shark hanging around somewhere but a quick glance around didn't reveal his location. And then there was a high pitched call.

"Yuma!" There was suddenly a short little blue haired girl in front of him. She smiled and bounced up and down, her pigtails flying around her. He blinked down at her and she grinned. "This is so cool! I can't believe you agreed to duel me!" He faltered for a moment before grinning back and nodding. He supposed he should have considered a younger sibling too. "I'm Akina. You're really going to duel me?"

"I thought you meant Miki, Nico," Yuma laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nico clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned away but Akina waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Miki can't duel. You'll have to duel me. You still want to, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Don't think I'll go easy on you though."

"Of course not." She bounced up over to the other side of the field and beamed over. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Duel!"

**Akina – 4000  
Yuma – 4000**

"Ladies first," Akina laughed. "And Mother says I'm a proper little lady so I'll take the first turn. Draw!"

"Is this going to be a difficult duel, Yuma?" Astral said quietly.

"Of course not," Yuma replied. "She's a kid I can handle this. Besides, it's not like it's a Numbers duel."

Akina pouted at her hand before lifting her head. "I'll just set three face downs and end my turn then."

"I guess you didn't get the right cards then," Yuma said. "Oh well, my turn. Draw!" He glanced over his cards and grinned. A blank field with just face down. An older duellist he'd think was baiting him but Akina was just a kid, right? "Let's give it a go. I'll summon Gogogo Golem!" 4/1800/1500. The large rocky creature spread its arms and Akina cheered. "Alright! Gogogo Golem! Direct attack!"

"Yuma, wait!" Astral called.

"Yuma!" the others cried.

"You fell for it!" Akina giggled, bouncing up and down.

"_Eh_?!"

"When my opponent attacks directly, I can negate the attack and Special Summon Ghostrick Lantern from my hand!" she laughed, holding out the card for him to see. A dark shape came onto the field, hovering above the ground, glowing eyes visible in the darkness of the Jack-o-Lantern head. 1/800/0. "Isn't he cute?"

Yuma glanced at the ghost, ignoring Astral essentially saying '_I told you so_'. "Sure… Alright, Akina, I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"Awesome! My turn! Draw!" Akina paused again, glancing over to Nico, Rio and Kotori, who all smile kindly. Even if they were his friends, there was no harm encouraging the little girl, right? "I guess you were going easy on me, Yuma, even after saying you wouldn't."

Yuma was sure he heard Shark's voice cut in behind him. "I wouldn't be so sure."

He was about to turn to argue but Akina laughed. "I active the Field Spell Ghostrick House."

They field changed, quickly turning into a dark, dusty old house. Akina grinned and Yuma glanced around. Field Spells usually worked to the user's advantage. People didn't have them if they didn't.

"Creepy…" Kotori murmured and Yuma couldn't help nodding.

"And now I summon my ultra cute Witch of Ghostrick," Akina said. 2/1200/200. A blonde witch, complete with broom, hat and cape appeared, winking down at them. Not an XYZ summon in the works then. Unless they could change level. "Then I activate Witch of Ghostrick's effect!"

"Not good."

"Nope! Once per turn I can flip one of your monsters into face down defence position. And that's your Gogogo Golem!" The witch bounced over and smacked Gogogo Golem on the head with her broom so the monster flipped back over. "Now Ghostrick House's effect activates! When you only have face down monsters, I can attack directly. Usually battle damage is cut in half, but Ghostrick monsters still inflict the full amount."

"What?!" Yuma cried.

Akina giggled. "You won't go easy on me anymore, right? Ghostrick Lantern, direct attack!"

The ghost gave a creepy laugh and vanished into the ground before reappearing in front of Yuma, knocking him back to the floor with a thud.

**Akina – 4000  
Yuma – 3200**

"I did it, Nico!" Akina cheered. "I did it! Did you see! Did you see! I did damage! And I'm going to do it again. Witch of Ghostrick, direct attack!"

The witch jumped onto her broom and flew over to smack him on the head with the brush. Yuma groaned and held his head as she jumped back over to Akina's field. The child herself was clapping her hands.

**Akina – 4000  
Yuma – 2000**

"So much for an easy duel," Shark muttered.

"Don't go easy on my anymore, Yuma!" Akina called over. "I activate the effect of both my Ghostricks. Once per turn I can flip them back into face down defence position. I end my turn at that."

"But that just leaves her open to a direct attack," Yuma mused.

Astral nodded. "Be careful of those face downs, Yuma."

"Right! My turn. Draw!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma and Akina's duel continues and Shark is starting to get suspicious about Akina and her family.

**Playful Spirit, Ghostrick Akina**


	2. Playful Spirit, Ghostrick Akina

**A/N:** Soooo, this update (when I said weekly I meant sometimes between Mon-Sun not every 7 days, I can't wait that long to post), the duel continues and Shark is being a grumpy little fella. And next chapter we hit the plot plot. Anyway, thank you for reading, and reviews would be loved. Enjoy.

* * *

"My turn," Yuma called, whipping out a card. "Draw!"

**Akina – 4000  
Yuma – 2000**

He glanced at the card then back to the field. The Ghostrick House presented as an old haunted house, with them in the hall, stairs creaking above them and wind howling through the windows. It meant face down monsters couldn't be attacked, but if all the monsters on his opponent's were face down, he could attack directly. The pair of monsters on his opponent's field were face down. He could use that to his advantage. His own Gogogo Golem could still do damage, even if it was cut in half by the haunted house. That could still work. But then there were the three face downs on her side of the opposite side of the field.

Yuma couldn't believe it. He was being schooled by a tiny, excitable girl who found creepy creatures cute. And he was sure he could hear Shark's sarcasm in the background. His self-proclaimed fan was bouncing up and down, enjoying the duel, and Yuma had to admit, it was exciting to see what would happen next. He might have underestimated her to start with but that all stopped now. It was time to go all out.

"Yuma," Astral said quietly, floating behind him. "You've let her get quite the advantage. I thought you said this wasn't going to be difficult."

"I underestimated her a little, no big deal," Yuma replied. "We've got out of worse pinches. Just leave it to me. Alright, Akina, I summon Gagaga Magician!"

The magician spun out onto the field, chains flaring and Akina almost squealed. 4/1500/1000.

"You're going to XYZ summon!"

"Yeah I am!" he said. "So firstly I flip my Gogogo Golem back into face up position then I use my level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to form an overlay network. XYZ summon! Come forth, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor, Hope!"

Akina cheered as the white and gold warrior burst onto the field. 4/2500/200. Yuma grinned back at her. Her energy and excitement was catching. Not that Yuma needed any help to get worked up. They were just bouncing off each other and the intensity was building. He could _feel_ it.

"I can't believe it, Yuma!" Akina cried. "It's Hope! This is so cool!"

"Your deck is awesome too, Akina," Yuma called.

"Yuma, don't get too emotional, it'll cloud your judgement," Astral warned. "Just because you can attack doesn't mean you should."

"I know, I know," he replied. "Still, no point running from a fight. Ghostrick House's effect means I can attack directly. Hope! Direct attack!"

"Yuma, her face downs-"

"Hope sword slash!"

Hope shot over the face down monsters and slashed down at Akina but she giggled. "Still going easy on me, Yuma? I active my face down Book of Sun to flip my Ghostrick Lantern back face up." The ghostly monster grew from the shadows and inside the Jack-o-Lantern eyes flashed. 1/800/0. Yuma grinned. "Now you can't attack me directly, Yuma!"

"Ah, but your Lantern is toast!" Yuma replied. "Let's go, Hope!"

Hope slashed through Ghostrick Lantern with a golden flash and Akina fell back to the dusty ground with a scream. Yuma almost felt sorry for the girl, and for a moment he wondered if it was too much given how young she was. Still, a duellist was a duellist. She'd probably be insulted by the idea of going a little easier. The dust settled and Akina was bent over, leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

**Akina – 3150  
Yuma – 2000**

"It's so cool that you're not going easy on me anymore, Yuma," she panted, straightening up.

"I figured if you're going all out, I should too." He grinned and glanced at his hand then the two remaining face downs. "I'll set a face down and end it there."

"Alright!" Akina cheered. "I can't believe it's Hope. I'll show you my ace too, Yuma!"

"I can't wait to see."

"Yuma, take things seriously," Astral warned. "She's obviously talented for a child."

"Are you suggesting I'll lose to a kid?" he said, turning to him. "I don't rely on you anymore, you know?"

"But you are still very reckless."

"Alright, my draw," Akina called. She laughed and bounced up and down bringing an even larger grin to Yuma's features. That was the great thing about younger kids; they never hid anything. There was no darker motive or unspoken story. "I start by flipping over my Witch of Ghostrick." The blonde witch bounced up, spinning her broom and winking over at them. 2/1200/200. "Then I activate my face down spell, Level Meister! So I send the level three Stealth Bird from my hand to the Graveyard, and Witch of Ghostrick becomes level three too." The witch giggled and her broom grew a little. "Next I activate Monster Reborn from my hand to bring Stealth Bird back to the field."

She giggled and jumped around on the spot as the almost invisible bird flashed onto the field with a screech. 3/700/1700. Yuma could hardly contain himself. Two level threes. There was an XYZ monster coming and she'd promised it was her best. He loved seeing other duellists at their best.

"Come on, Akina, show me what you've got."

"Of course!" she replied with a grin. "Using my level 3 Witch of Ghostrick and Stealth Bird, I form an overlay network! XYZ summon! From the darkness, Ghostrick Alucard!"

The pale monster jumped onto the field, cape billowing and fluttering, a smirk on his lips. 3/1800/1600. Akina giggled and clapped her hands, dancing on the spot again. Yuma was confused. That was her ace monster? It must have had a decent effect

"Yuma, with Hope face up she can't attack directly," Astral said. Yuma nodded. He'd already got that part. "That's her weakness, you have to force her into battle and her monsters low stats will do the rest."

"That's what I do best, Astral," Yuma replied.

"Next I activate one of my face downs," Akina called. "Creature Swap!"

"Oh _no…"_

"Yuma," Astral snapped. "Will you listen to me now?"

"So, I get control of Hope and you get Alucard," Akina called. The monsters vanished and reappeared on the opposite field. Akina blinked and staggered slightly, her body getting a golden glow and the number 39 appearing on her hand. Yuma smiled. At least Hope wasn't known for possessing people. "Wow… Hope… Next I activate the Book of Moon to flip Alucard face down!"

"At least that's all her face downs gone now…" Yuma sighed.

"But now she can attack directly, Yuma," Astral warned.

"Oh yeah."

"Hope, direct attack!" Akina called.

"I activate Damage Diet! This halves all battle damage I take this turn and Ghostrick House halves it as well!"

Hope's sword flashed down and Yuma tumbled back a few paces as Akina cheered again. She was so full energy. Yuma grinned as the dust cleared again.

**Akina – 3150  
Yuma – 1375**

"Wow, Akina," Yuma called.

"I'll end my turn there. Your turn, Yuma."

"Alright! Draw!"

* * *

Ryoga had already lost interest. Seeing Yuma getting beaten was nothing new. Even if he had improved and the kid had an interesting deck, since Astral was stepping in there wouldn't be much more of a fight. Unless she was much better than she seemed. Maybe she could hold on. Either way, he'd been distracted by the pair of new comers. Ken and Miki were watching from a distance. Ken was watching the duel with a small smile but Miki looked as distant as she had on the roof.

Ryoga knew her, he was sure. He knew her from somewhere. Finding her on the roof had given him the sudden feeling of déjà vu but he couldn't place it. She couldn't duel, that was what the kid said, wasn't it? Miki wasn't even wearing a D Gazer. Who didn't know how to duel these days? Everyone knew how even if they weren't as excited by it. Given her two younger sisters seemed to be rather talented duellists…

Something was off.

After a moment, Miki glanced at her watch and pulled away, walking off. Ken gazed after her for a moment before shaking his head as Yuma and Akina cheered. Shark glanced over his shoulder. The duel was over with Hope back on Yuma's field. Astral was certainly a better duellist than the kid. He'd lose all faith in the pair if they lost to her while working together.

"Did Miki see?" Akina called to Ken.

"Of course not," Nico muttered.

"Yeah, but it was an awesome duel," Yuma called. "Even someone who doesn't duel should appreciate that!"

Akina cheered and Yuma was nearly bowled over by her hug. "Thank you so much, Yuma! You're so cool! You can teach me how to duel even better, right?"

"As long as it's Astral's advice," Kotori teased.

"Hey, Astral didn't help _that_ much," Yuma argued.

"Even if Miki didn't see, I did, kid," Ken called and Nico ran over to be scooped up into his arms. "You've improved so much."

"So, you guys all know each other?" Tetsou called.

"We're family," Nico muttered.

Ryoga frowned and glanced in the direction Miki had gone. They were all family? With different names? Was it possible they were adopted, or where their bonds simply that close? Still, if there was one thing Ryoga understood more than anything it was the bond between siblings. He watched Rio with the others silently, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. If he saw Rio acting like Miki he'd do anything to make her smile again. But perhaps that was just Miki's way of acting. He didn't know her well enough to know but it seemed wrong for someone to be that dead behind the eyes. He was sure it didn't suit her. Somewhere in his past, and hers, something was different, Ryoga knew it. Not that he really cared, why should he? It was just something to puzzle over rather than listening to Yuma and the kid.

They stayed out duelling late, Ryoga watching from his position. He wasn't going to duel them not matter how much they tried to convince him too. The sun was setting when they began to walk home. When asked, Ryoga pointed out that he was only hanging around with them because Rio was but even Akina looked like she knew better. What was worse was that Ken seemed to be _flirting_ with Rio. That certainly wasn't acceptable.

"So, you duel too?" Rio said.

"Of course," Ken replied with a soft smile. "Our older brother Hiro taught all of us how to duel. I'd love to see you duel sometime, Rio. Doesn't a duel come from the soul? I'm sure yours is warm and soft."

Ryoga almost scoffed. Warm and soft were not the words he'd use to describe Rio's duelling or her soul. He was about to put in his piece when Yuma piped up. "If your brother taught you all to duel, why can't Miki duel?"

"Mother says it's because she doesn't have the soul for it," Akina said. "Duelling comes from the soul, without your soul you can't duel."

Yuma nodded thoughtfully and Ryoga noticed Astral was looking pretty concerned too. Miki didn't have the soul for it? Well, some people just didn't have the fighting spirit a duellist needed. Someone as apparently dead as her probably lacked the passion. Although, it still didn't sit right.

"Ryoga," Rio said, suddenly in front of him and glaring at him. "You're spacing out. What are you thinking about?"

"Anything other than this bunch," he replied, turning away.

Rio glared at him knowingly but turned away anyway, joining Ken again. Ryoga scowled and followed silently. Akina was chattering away on Ken's back and the other three were more than happy to talk to her. Nico was trudging along at Ryoga's side. At least he wasn't the only one unimpressed by the situation.

Soon it was time for Yuma and Kotori to go their own ways and Akina insisted on another hug before Ryoga became the focus of her attention, much to his displeasure. He could handle kids well enough, he didn't _mind_ them but after a while the charm wore thin. He had enough problems putting up with adults- and respecting a certain blond certainly didn't mean he'd tolerate his quirks- and kids his age- Yuma might have essentially saved him but he and his friends were still naïve morons. Youngsters wore his patience too thin.

"You were really cool in the WDC too, Shark," she said, leaning over and tugging his sleeve. Ken groaned and adjusted her weight as she wobbled. "It was really impressive how you lost on purpose to save Yuma."

"I didn't, I just-"

"Yuma must mean a lot to you," she continued, ignoring his protests. "He's such a cool duellist, I bet even you knew he was going to win from the beginning." Ryoga gave up arguing and just let her chatter on about how awesome Yuma was. Rio was giggling to herself and Nico just followed along looking bored. "Will you duel me sometime, Shark?"

"Maybe," he muttered when Rio elbowed him.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Come on, kid," Nico said, turning away up a street. "Goodnight Shark, Rio."

"Goodnight Nico," Rio called. "You too, little Akina."

Nico carried on walking while Ken paused and flashed Rio a charming smile as Akina grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course, and him if he turns up to class."

"Night, Shark," Akina cheered as they turned away.

Ryoga grunted and turned away, carried on with Rio at his side. Something about that family was off. Either Rio didn't notice or didn't care. She was smiling fondly. He wasn't sure if it was Akina or Ken's charms that were making her smile like that. He was wondering about the family. Akina was a talented duellist with a weird play style; Nico presented as playful and charming when her family wasn't around and cold when they were; Ken was apparently able to charm his way out of anything and make anyone believe he was harmless and Miki was seemingly dead and soulless. It all felt weird.

"I suppose you expect me to hang out with them too now," he muttered.

"Ryoga, don't be so grumpy," she teased. "Maybe if we surround you with pretty girls you'll finally stop being so anti-social."

"I'm not anti-social, people are just morons," Ryoga argued.

"You used to be so sweet," Rio said with a small smile.

"Things change."

"Do you think it's true that your soul has to do with your duelling?"

"After losing my soul, it's not the kind of thing you just get up from, believe me." Rio smiled bitterly and he shrugged. He was over what had happened in his duel with Kaito. "I was almost completely out of it, I couldn't move or speak or think…" He paused. "It was like I was nothing but a limp hollow shell, watching everything and unable to do anything about it. Just watching. She has a soul. At least, some of sort of soul. A duellist's soul, maybe not."

Rio giggled and shook her head. "You've not changed inside really, Ryoga. You've just put on all that tough armour."

He shook his head and turned to gaze at the water by the side of the path. Rio laughed softly. So perhaps it was true. After his humiliation he'd suffered. Their parents had been so concerned for him they'd quickly made the move to Heartland, away from everything in his past. But it was still sore. He'd still hurt. So he'd dropped the name Kamishiro Ryoga and become Shark. It had all been going _so_ well until Yuma. He almost believed that the goodness and softness inside him no longer existed. Rio was the only part of Kamishiro Ryoga left until Yuma forced him to remember everything and face it all.

"I think we've met them before," Ryoga said finally. "They're familiar."

"Usually that means trouble," Rio said.

"Yeah, that's what worries me."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga's sense of deja vu is growing worse. His sleep is interrupted by hazy images- and by Kaito in his room for some reason.

**Eight Missing Souls?**


	3. Eight Missing Souls?

**A/N: **So now onto chapter three. In which Shark is having issues with deja vu, has a rude awakening and we start tracking down souls and the people behind the plot. On a slightly unrelated note, I see all you people reading, or at lease clicking on. I'd really love a review or two. Even if it's jst a couple of words just to let me know what you're thinking (I'm a needy writer, shh). Ok? Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_"-my sister." Ryoga couldn't make out the face or surroundings. Just the smile. And he was smiling too for some reason. "I can't wait to see you duel. Don't be nervous. You'll be fantastic, I'm sure."_

_"Hibiki-"_

_"Hush." A finger pressed against his lips and there was laughing. "Just be quiet and win."_

Sleep was anything but peaceful for Ryoga. After a week of new students and intense duels between Yuma and his new opponents, Ryoga's rest was interrupted by dark images. It wasn't just another dream. Something felt wrong. Different.

_"Hibiki!"_

Ryoga's breath caught at the scream in his mind and his eyes snapped open. Everything was deathly silent and dark in his room. There was nothing from outside the window or door, not even his clock was ticking. He took a few deep breaths, struggling to calm himself down. Finally his breathing returned to normal and even the ticking of his clock returned.

What was that scream? Was it really a dream? It was felt more like a distant memory. Someone screaming in agony, for someone they loved. Why was he hearing such a desperate scream in his sleep?

Ryoga frowned and blinked slightly, realising he was reaching out without thinking, as if reaching for _someone_. Why was he…? His hand clenched slowly into a fist and he pulled it back. It was ridiculously early on a Saturday morning. He was just tired. Deciding that was definitely the answer, Ryoga closed his eyes, ignoring his heart pounding.

Just a stupid dream and nothing more.

"Ryoga! You can't stay in bed all day."

Yes, he could. Rio's call disturbed him from his _finally_ calm and peaceful rest. Even if he wasn't sleeping- he was sick of dreams he couldn't make sense of, that felt like memories rather than dreams- he didn't want to get up early on a Saturday. His bed was warm and comfortable and soft. Just the way he liked. What kind of teenager was Rio if she could get up before midday on the weekend? Especially when the world wasn't even in danger.

"Ryoga?" Rio snapped, pulling back the covers.

Ryoga's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the covers pulling them back up over his head. "Get off."

"Actual _words_, Ryoga?" she teased. "How flattering."

Ryoga groaned and held the pillow over his head. He was not a morning person after a good night. After last night he just wanted to be alone. Rio sighed and Ryoga listened to her stomping off and for a moment he thought he could actually relax but he hopes were short lived.

"You can have him."

Who could-

The covers were tugged away and he was thrown over onto his back, staring up into Kaito's eyes. "We have been calling you all morning, Ryoga."

"I _was_ sleeping," Ryoga grumbled, shoving him away and sitting up. "Why'd Rio let you in here? If my parents catch you in here-"

"You never struck me as the type who cared about what his parents thought," Kaito said, meeting his gaze. Ryoga clenched his jaw and turned away. "Perhaps you're not as much of a delinquent as you like you pretend."

"You think I'm putting on an act?"

Kaito had wandered away, looking around his room. Ryoga wasn't kidding. His parents would have flipped if they caught Kaito in his room. Kaito was older, unknown to the family and Ryoga was still in bed half undressed. It wouldn't have gone over well. Besides, he didn't want to hassle of their constant questions and prodding. And maybe he cared a little what they said.

"Why are you here, Kaito?"

"Is that a stuffed animal?"

Ryoga's gaze snapped over to the soft plushie shark in Kaito's hands. He was looking it over curiously and Ryoga jumped up from the bed, snatching it away and glaring back at the blond.

"It was a present from Rio, alright?" he snapped. "What is so damn important you have to disturb my weekend rest?"

"We need to go to the hospital," Kaito replied.

"Hospital?" Kaito had his full attention now. "Why?"

"Just get dressed."

He walked out leaving Ryoga to get dressed. The hospital? Had Yuma got himself into trouble again? It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest. He dressed quickly and ran out to find Rio and Kaito waiting. Why Kaito had to be there was beyond him. Rio could have told him this just as easily as Kaito.

Given what a hurry they seemed to be in earlier, the pace was surprisingly leisurely. Or as leisurely as he and Kaito were capable of. Rio kept them at a steady pace which just confused him more. What was going on?

Yuma was waiting outside the hospital with Kotori. At least hadn't ended up there again. With Barians running around it wouldn't surprise him if they were incapacitated at any given time. They wouldn't lose, but it wouldn't be easy. It never was with them. Still, he wasn't sure what they were doing there if it wasn't for Yuma though.

"You're finally up, Shark?" Yuma called.

Ryoga rolled his eyes. It was too bloody early for Yuma good natured teasing. Morning people really got on his nerves. He glared back at Yuma and shoved his hands into his pockets. They wandered through the halls almost silently and Ryoga had no idea just what was going on.

"I heard from Akari this morning," Yuma said stopping at a door. "There were six duels last night. The winners claimed to be stealing the spirits of the losers."

Ryoga shot Kaito a glance and he looked away almost awkwardly. It was a moment neither of them were particularly proud of; Ryoga for losing and Kaito for his actions. Still, duellists losing their souls, it was a problem and no doubt Yuma wanted to solve it. Six duellists in one night was a lot. Someone was working fast.

"So, what are you expecting us to do about it?" Ryoga said.

"We can't do nothing," Rio said. Ryoga glanced over. "Don't look at me like that. You know we have to do something. No one else will believe that this is souls being stolen. You should know better than anyone what having your soul stolen is like."

"I fought to save your soul too, Shark," Yuma said, gazing up at him with pleading eyes. Ryoga tried to turn away. He didn't want to give into that look. "No one else will help them. A dishonourable duellist needs to be dealt with by honourable duellists. They need to see the error of their ways."

"No matter what the cause," Kaito agreed.

"Like you wouldn't do it again," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets once more. Kaito closed his eyes, leaning against the wall and ignoring him. "So, how are we supposed to find the person behind this then? I assume you've got some hi-tech plan, Kaito?"

"There's no need to be intimidated," he replied smoothly.

"By you?"

"It's so obvious. I just never wanted to embarrass you in front of your little school friends so I didn't mention it. But since you mention it, I'm sure I can find something to help us."

He pushed off the wall and strode off before Ryoga could snipe back. '_Little_ _school_ _friends_'? Who the hell did he think he was dealing with? He clicked his tongue in annoyance as they followed him. It was hard to remember Kaito was the only adult among them. Especially when he insisted on his digging little comments all the time.

Kaito's little computer room was a dark and depressing as ever. He supposed Kaito needed something to do. He didn't seem to have much of a social life. He didn't seem to have much of a life at all outside them and Haruto.

"There were seven unusual energy spikes last night," Orbital reported.

"Does that mean someone else lost their soul last night?" Kotori said, glancing at the screen Kaito pulled up. "Someone else without a soul that hasn't been found."

"They were different to when I took a soul," Kaito said, shaking his head. "Remember how Ryoga was? He almost in a coma. He was barely alive. These people were obviously more alive, they seemed capable of day to day life."

"They didn't have any fire," Yuma said. "They were just lifeless."

"This spike," Kaito said, pointing at the dot away from the others, "was larger and longer than the others. So it could be the cause or a result."

"Or it's completely unrelated," Ryoga commented.

Kaito shot him a glare before returning to the map. "It's a residential home. All the others were in public places, where duels are known to take place. There is a chance it is unrelated, yes."

"We should check it out anyway," Yuma said.

"Maybe we should split up and investigate then," Rio said.

"Split up, isn't that when people tend to get in trouble?" Ryoga argued.

"Shark seems unusually difficult today, Yuma," Astral said, appearing at Yuma's side. "Perhaps there's something wrong?"

"I can hear you," he snapped, glaring over. "The only thing wrong is that I was woken up early and unpleasantly for something you don't need me for and instead of sleeping right now like I want to be I'm going to have to wander around for what is probably going to end up either a trap or a wild goose chase."

"He's tired," Yuma said, smiling up at Astral.

"I see… And do all humans get hostile when they are sleep deprived? Or is this due to Shark's normal attitude?"

"Just give me places to investigate, Kaito," Ryoga groaned as Yuma tried to explain to Astral.

Kaito gave him an almost amused smirk before nodding to Orbital who sent the information to them all. Ryoga bought up the information as he was walking away. It seemed they were all going to investigate the seventh sight before splitting up. _Brilliant_.

The five of them, plus Kaito's tin can, ended up wandering the streets, following the signal towards the house. The area they found themselves in had a lot of space. The houses were quite large and it was one of the better neighbourhoods.

"It's one of these houses," Kaito said. "It was so large it can't be pin pointed to just one."

"Your boys don't look like they belong here, Rio." Ryoga scowled and Rio smiled, all of them turning to Ken, who was lying on one of the walls. Rio wandered over and Ken sat up on his elbows, his pale hair loose and blowing softly around his face. "So, you lot are looking for something?" He winked at Rio. "_Someone_, perhaps."

"And who exactly are you?" Kaito said.

"Ken's in our class," Rio explained, smiling at the new kid. "This is Kaito, Ken."

"Isn't he a little old for you, Rio?"

Ryoga wasn't sure who to glare at first; Ken for making the comment, Rio for laughing and encouraging him or Kaito because his cheeks turned pink and he turned away without a word.

"Apparently there was an energy spike here last night," he said, trying to steer the conversation away from Rio. "Anything weird happen here last night?"

The light, airy, carefree look vanished from Ken's face and he sat up on the wall, gazing at them warily. "…Just who are you lot and what are you after?"

"Then you do know something?" Yuma exclaimed, rushing forwards. "Please, you have to tell us if you have any information on what happened."

Ken hesitated and glanced back at the house before getting up and turning away only for Rio to catch his wrist. For once, and this would be the only time, Ryoga didn't object to her taking his hand gently.

"It's alright if you're afraid to tell us," she said softly. "But we just want to help. We won't get you into trouble. Please, tell us if you know something."

"I-" He hesitated again and shook his head. "Mother wouldn't approve."

"Someone could have been hurt. We want to help," Kotori insisted.

"Please," Rio said again.

He obviously knew something and it looked like he was about to crack when the front door opened. Miki was on the front doorstep in a baby blue sun dress and straw hat. Ryoga's sudden feeling of déjà vu returned. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a flash of a memory.

_Flowing blonde hair blowing in the breeze, a blue dress and a girl laughing as she held her hat on her head. And he was smiling slightly as he cleared his throat._

_"Ryoga?"_

"Hiro wants you to help Akina with her homework," Miki said.

Her voice was as cold as every other time they'd met her at school and her eyes were still dead. Ryoga had almost thought it was just the school situation that did it, but apparently not. It seemed to just be how she was.

Ken clenched his jaw, pain flashing through his eyes as he glared at the ground before turning to her and forcing a smile. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute. I'm just sorting out some stuff for school."

Miki blinked back at him then turned away, heading back inside to deliver the message. Ryoga watched her go, wondering how anything could be that dead inside, before Kaito elbowed him. He shook his head and returned his attention to the Ken, who smiled bitterly.

"We-"

"You can play with your school friends later," came a soft, warm voice. Ken turned and there was a new blond in the door, with Miki just behind him. He was obviously older, probably older than Kaito, more like Akari's age. His green eyes, partly hidden under his messy blonde hair, seemed friendly enough, but there was something cold and intimidating about his presence. "I told you to come in and help Akina with her homework."

Ken smiled and nodded before turning to Rio. "Some other time then."

"I look forward to it," Rio replied with a soft smile. "And tell little Akina I look forward to duelling her after school in Monday."

"Akina… isn't duelling anymore," he said awkwardly.

"What?!" Yuma cried. "Why?!"

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

He jumped over the wall and climbed up the steps to the front door. The blond- Ryoga remembered someone mentioning a big brother Hiro- turned and pushed him inside. He'd been about to tell them everything, hadn't he? And Hiro had conveniently decided it was time to drag him away. And Akina suddenly not duelling anymore? Something was very wrong. Miki was just turning away when Yuma called to her. She paused and gazed at him silently.

"Do you know anything?" he said gently.

"About what?" she said.

"The energy spike," Kaito said. "Something weird happened here."

"I saw nothing out of the ordinary," Miki said, meeting his gaze. Kaito frowned and she turned away. "Mother will want me to help Akina too."

Miki shut the door behind her, leaving them lost as to what had actually happened. Yuma looked rather sullen, probably after the news of Akina no longer duelling, and Kotori was trying to comfort him. Something was wrong with that family.

"So, now what?" Ryoga said finally. "We just go and investigate these other places?"

"Yeah," Yuma said, standing straight and nodding determinedly. There was a fire in his eyes Ryoga didn't like the looks of. It usually accompanied them doing something dangerous and him ending up in hospital. "If this energy spike was related to those duellist losing their souls and spirits, and maybe even Akina not duelling, then we had to do something about it."

"Alright," Kaito muttered. "So, we need to split up and get looking. And stay in touch."

Ryoga shoved his hands in his pockets and strode away. Rio ran after him and he paused, turning to her and meeting her gaze. "Give me a bit of time to think on my own, will you, Rio?"

"Ryoga…" She sighed and smiled softly. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're just tired. What is it?"

"I just… have a weird feeling."

"Weird feeling?"

"I'll explain later. Just give me time to think about it."

He turned and walked away when she nodded, hearing her call to Kaito that she'd just have to keep him company inside. That struck something of a nerve. He did particularly trust the two of them together, especially after Ken's comment. He was pretty sure if Rio and Kaito started liking each other too much his life would become hell. But he had better things to think about.

The strange dream that had haunted his sleep all night was playing on his mind. Every time the same, ending in that tormented agonising scream. A voice he knew but couldn't place. It just kept replaying all night. Tormenting him. And then the flash earlier when he'd seen Miki.

Royga couldn't figure it out. What was his mind trying to show him? What had he forgotten? It had to have been after Rio's accident, or she would remember too, wouldn't she? When they were young they did almost everything together. They'd been inseparable. That was probably when he took her injury so hard and why he reacted so badly. Ryoga could still remember how absolutely horrified his parents had been when they first noticed the change.

As he followed the map, Ryoga's mind drifted to Akina. From what he'd seen of her, the kid giving up duelling was as unlikely as Yuma giving it up. Something must have happened. Thinking about it, the one's who'd lost their souls probably weren't capable of duelling. Perhaps that energy spike was… The idea of the kid duelling for her soul sent shivers down his spine. He understood the sibling bond. Perhaps that was why Ken had looked so agitated. And been willing to talk to them. If Rio's soul had been stolen he'd talk to anyone who could help- well he would these days, maybe not before he met Yuma.

If that was it, why would Hiro interfere? Wouldn't he want to help his little sister too? He paused mid-stride and called up Kaito. When he eventually answered, Rio was leaning in far too close for his liking, but it was only so she could be seen, he supposed.

"Whatever they're taking from these duellists leaves them cold and dead and emotionless, unable to duel but able to carry on with day to day life, right?" Ryoga said quickly.

"Yes, we've established that, Ryoga," Kaito muttered.

Ryoga glared at them as Rio laughed. "_Yes_, now describe Miki."

"Miki?" Surprise flashed across Kaito's features before he smirked. "Sometimes you have flashes of brilliance, Ryoga. Now care to tell me us why your mind was on Miki?"

Ryoga scowled. "Just let Yuma know, alright?"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter: **Kaito walks Rio home and ends up staying the night to help her deal with Ryoga. Meanwhile, Shark himself is trying to figure out exactly what his dreams are showing him.

**Mystery Duellist Hibiki**


	4. Mysterious Duellist Hibiki

**A/N:** Quick update because work is boring and trying to kill me so I'm writing there as well. A lovely new chapie for you. Rio and Kaito are hanging out. Ryoga's being surprisingly focused and we learn more about Hibiki and our transfer students. A little at least. What do we think? Can we trust Ken or Hibiki? Or are they out to cause trouble? Anyway... thank you for reading, reviews would be appreciated and please enjoy.

* * *

"There's nothing here either," Rio said with a sigh.

They'd be walking all day to investigate the spots where the duels had happened. Rio was still worrying about Ryoga. If something was wrong, he'd usually talk to her. It was strange for him to keep things bottled up, from her at least. He'd always let it out somehow.

The lack of anything at the sites didn't help. It all seemed absolutely normal. Nothing was out of place or strange. It was just another park. Like the last location was just a car park. Kaito seemed to be getting frustrated by it too. How could souls go missing and there be nothing to show? It was frustrating if nothing else.

"I don't see any point in keeping you any longer," Kaito said finally. "Will you be alright on your own or wold you prefer me to walk you home?"

Rio scowled at him, hands going to her hips before she sighed. "I'd prefer the company, thank you."

"Of course, your brother would hardly approve of me leaving you on the streets."

"I doubt he'd approve of you walking me home either." Kaito smirked and Rio smiled. "He told me about you, you know?"

"Really?" Suddenly he looked rather wary, almost nervous. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Don't look so worried," Rio laughed softly. "He said you were an honest, honourable duellist. And from what I've seen, I think I agree. He also said you're little brother is sick."

Kaito nodded. "Haruto. He's… he's not a as weak as he was, he's getting better, sort of. And you? How are you recovering? There don't seem to be any adverse effects from your time in hospital."

Rio smiled. He seemed a little awkward being in a social situation. It was almost adorable. When he was arguing with Ryoga or being terribly condescending to Yuma, Kaito seemed confident and self-assured, now they were alone he seemed like he had no idea how to make normal conversation. Not that she wasn't used to it. Ryoga hardly brought the best conversationalists into her life.

"Sometimes I still get a little tired," Rio admitted. "After being in bed for so long, exercising for long periods is hard. And I have to catch up with a lot of school work. But I won't let it get to me."

"You're trying to be strong," Kaito said, nodding slightly.

"I am strong," she snapped. "I will never let anyone use me against Ryoga again and I won't let him worry."

"I see. Haruto tries not to let me worry too. I think he's too young know sometimes it worries me more." She laughed and nodded. "Your brother's a good duellist. Are you the same?"

"He usually wins," she huffed. "But that's only because I'm out of practice."

"I'm sure."

"Don't mock me."

"I wasn't. Honestly, I wasn't. I will have to duel you some time, perhaps I can help you shake off the rust and beat Ryoga. He needs a defeat every now and again to stop him being so arrogant."

Rio almost snorted. Arrogant? Coming from Kaito? Still, she couldn't disagree. "His face is so funny when he loses. Like it's impossible."

"I know," Kaito said. Rio could almost hear a hint of laughter in his voice and a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "When we duelled he rushed in recklessly and took control of a monster he didn't understand the effects of. It was his undoing."

"He's always like that," she sighed. "Everything he does is act first and think later."

Kaito, Rio noted, was a lot more comfortable now they were talking about duelling. It seemed the boys had no life other than duelling. No… that wasn't quite true. Kaito had his brother and those computers. And Ryoga had his guitar- which he played at ridiculous times- and his bike- and Rio couldn't figure out how he'd talked their parents into letting him keep it but they were never around to bring it up with.

They chatted quietly as they walked back towards the Kamishiro household. It wasn't much. A small three bed apartment. Just big enough for the family. As they rode up the elevator, Rio noticed Kaito looking curiously around. Rio knew Kaito had a huge home, Yuma's was hardly small. Their home was tiny in comparison. Suddenly, Rio was incredibly self-conscious.

After her injury and Ryoga's disqualification, money had become tight. Hospital care wasn't cheap. And while both their parents were constantly working and money was coming in, it was nothing compared to the money Ryoga had brought in competing in tournaments. The prizes for even a quarter finalist were impressive. Rio still remembered when Ryoga telling her that they were moving and a lot of their stuff was going to have to go. The guilt had torn through her. It was irrational, she knew that, but it didn't stop the feeling.

The door was already unlocked, hopefully meaning Ryoga was already home. She smiled as she opened the door, inviting Kaito in quietly. She hadn't actually expected him to accept, but he nodded, slightly awkwardly, and followed her in.

Ryoga was definitely in. His bass was turned up way too loud and he was playing what seemed to be pretty random notes. But he did that sometimes. When something was bugging him and he didn't have Yuma or Rio to talk to. He'd always done it when he was younger. He'd just pick up his guitar, even when it was bigger than he was, and would play randomly to help him think.

"Ryoga!" she called, popping her head around the door frame. "Kaito's here. Come and be sociable." She frowned and glanced around the papers scattered around his D-Pad on his bed. "And clean this mess up."

"It's not mess," Ryoga snapped back. "It's research."

"Research?" Kaito said, appearing next to Rio. "Into what?"

"It's… complicated," he said, glancing away.

"We'll help, right, Kaito?" Rio said, sitting on the bed without even asking for permission. Well, she didn't need permission. She was his twin sister. Kaito nodded slightly and pulled over the chair from the desk. "You said you had a weird feeling. Is it about that?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said after a moment.

For heaven's sake, why couldn't Ryoga just stop acting so tough for five minutes? They were trying to help him. The Ryoga she knew before the incident had been kind and soft and willing to take help. She knew he hadn't changed inside, but he just put up these barriers these days.

Kaito picked up one of the papers Ryoga had been looking over while Ryoga was putting away his guitar. Ryoga looked rather annoyed by his boldness but didn't say anything, just sat back on the bed, ignoring her glare. So she took some paper too.

"This is about your tournaments?" she said. Ryoga nodded. "What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

"I'm not even sure," Ryoga said, picking up his D-Pad. "Since those transfer students appeared I've been having strange dreams. And every time I see Miki I get the feeling I've seen her before. I have flashes and strange feelings. I'm trying to figure out what's going on."

"And you think your tournament days are the answer?" Kaito said.

"It must have been after Rio was put in hospital or she'd remember too."

"Makes sense," he said, nodding slightly. "I assume we're looking for Miki or someone similar to her then?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said. "I think. It's always hard to tell. The only thing I've got any clarity on was earlier. It was a girl with blonde hair, a blue dress and a hat. She was laughing. And… Hibiki. I keep hearing the name Hibiki."

"That's not much to go on," Rio said with a sigh. "It'd be useful if we knew more about Miki too. Or any of them."

"You're suspicious too?" Ryoga muttered, not lifting his gaze from his D-Pad.

"There was something strange going on earlier, that's for sure," Kaito said. "I'll have Orbital run some data, see if we can find anything in my databases."

Ryoga nodded, still not looking up. Rio was starting to get concerned. It was obviously bothering her brother not knowing where these feelings were coming from. It would bug her too. She had strange feelings sometimes, but Rio at least knew they were somewhat Barian related. Ryoga seemed to be describing a distant memory though. That was very different from alien forces.

They sat working through the information Ryoga had gathered for a few hours. There was very little chatter between them but the silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable and friendly. Again, Kaito seemed to be in his element. Apparently research suited him. Ryoga not so much. He ended up picking his guitar again, playing absently as he read. For a few moments it seemed Kaito would object to the noise, but he didn't.

"I'm not finding anything, Ryoga," Rio sighed, lying down her sheets and getting up. It was dark but Ryoga and Kaito seemed focused still. "I'm going to get drinks. Do you two want anything?" They both shook their heads. "Shouldn't you get home to Haruto, Kaito?"

Kaito's head snapped up. "Yes, of course." He glanced at the clock. "I should get going or I won't make it in time."

"It was good of you to help while you could," Rio said. "Right, Ryoga?" Ryoga grunted and nodded slightly. Rio sighed. He was so focused when he wanted something. "You could try to be a little more communicative."

Ryoga just shrugged. She shook her head and went out to follow Kaito to find him finishing talking to Haruto. He looked rather awkward but turned to her slowly. Rio smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"Apparently Haruto is so pleasure I finally have friends he wants me to stay and help," Kaito explain slowly.

Rio laughed softly and Ryoga snorted from the other room. "They get bossier the older they get. This one runs my life. Or at least she thinks she does."

"Ryoga," Rio snapped, glaring at the door. "We'd love your help, Kaito."

"He's eighteen, Rio."

"Ryoga!" She smiled, turning her attention back to Kaito, her cheeks heating up as he raised an eyebrow. "Ignore him. He's just being an idiot."

"Nothing unusual there then."

Rio couldn't help laughing softly and nodding. She'd long since accepted that Ryoga was suspicious of almost any male she spoke too- Yuma was pretty much the only exception because neither was sure Yuma understood attraction or romance or love or anything like that. He would tease her mercilessly and still get protective and hostile. Rio supposed that was a boy thing.

They joined Ryoga in the bedroom once more. He still seemed focused on his research. Rio nearly sighed. It must have been bugging him more than he let on if he was this focused. And if it was that important to Ryoga, she'd help him not matter what if took.

* * *

_"This is all for my sister." The room was lighter than before. It was familiar. Clean and comfortable and light. Under Hibiki's hat, her face was still hidden in darkness, all except her smile. And Ryoga still couldn't help smiling back. She had this calming energy. "I can't wait to see you duel. Don't be nervous. You'll be fantastic I'm sure."_

_"Hibiki-"_

_"Hush." As always with this dream, she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him as she laughed gently. "Just be quiet and win."_

_He nodded slightly and Hibiki drew her finger away. "I won't let you down, Hibiki. I'll meet you in the finals."_

_And then he was running. His footsteps echoing around him and his blood pumping through his ears. It was raining. He was soaked to the bone but he just kept running until he stumbled on the slick concrete and hit the ground, the world slowly going dark._

_"Hibiki!"_

Ryoga jolted awake, panting heavily. Rio and Kaito were sitting up staring at him. He seemed to have woken them up. Not that he cared. He was busy trying to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. And he was shaking. Now he was a little more bothered by Rio and Kaito staring at him.

"Ryoga?" Rio whispered.

"I- I need to get some air," he said.

He got up and, without waiting for them to say anything, hurried from the room and out into the halls. He didn't care that he was still in the same clothes he'd been wearing yesterday and fallen asleep in. He just needed to get out of there.

It was dark outside, still early morning. He hadn't even checked what time it was when he ran out of the apartment block. Why was he seeing all these things? If he'd forgotten them, it was for a reason, right? He opened up the garage and stepped in, picking up his helmet and swinging up onto his motorbike. He just needed to get away and think. And much as he didn't like leave Rio with Kaito, there were certainly worse people to leave her in the care of.

As Ryoga tore down the almost deserted streets he puzzled over the situation. Miki's coldness, Akina's sudden withdrawal from duelling, Ken's hesitance to talk to them and Hiro interfering. It wasn't normal at all, was it?

Something caught his eye and Ryoga skidded to a halt, spinning his motorbike and staring up at the figure in the moonlight. On the roof of one of the buildings was a girl with hair blowing around her face, almost silvery in the pale light, her hat bowed over her head as she held it against the wind and her long skirt billowing around her legs. Was it possible? Was it Hibiki right there in front of him?

Without hesitating, Ryoga parked up and hurried around the building to find a way to the roof. He ended up climbing up the fire escape. After a long moment catching his breath, Ryoga lifted his head. There was a dread in his stomach, the idea that maybe he'd seen things and when he lifted his gaze he'd find nothing but an empty roof weighed heavily on his mind.

But there she was.

_Ryoga smiled, sliding open the French doors to the balcony. Hibiki was leaning on the railing, blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She was laughing as she held her hat in place and her blue dress was moving in the breeze. His smile softened and he cleared his throat._

_"Ryoga?" Hibiki laughed, tilting her head to gaze at him. "You're here early." He nodded slightly. "How is she?"_

_"She's going to make a full recovery… eventually."_

"Good morning, Ryoga."

Her voice was as soft and warm as always. He frowned and took a step forwards. Was this really her? Really the girl that he needed to remember?

"Hibiki?"

"Tsukikage Hibiki," she replied. "You remember, Ryoga?"

Ryoga didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what to think. She was there. She was right there. The girl who'd been in his dreams. Something terrible had happened to her, hadn't it? Or else why would anyone scream like that? Or… had she done something awful?

"You don't remember it all yet?" she murmured.

"No. Why did I forget?" he snapped. "What happened to me?"

"Sometimes it's easier not to remember," Hibiki replied. "You'll figure it out soon. You need to help them."

"Who? Why are you just turning up now? What happened?!" Ryoga yelled.

Hibiki laughed softly and shook her head. "The moon's full tonight."

"And?" he snapped. "Hibiki, answer me. Why did I forget you? Why are you here now? What's going on?"

"You need to figure out a little more before I can fill in the gaps, I think," Hibiki replied. "But the moon is full. It will be for another two nights."

Ryoga was lost. Why did she keep talking about the moon? Why was that important? He took a step forwards and sat on the railings. For the first time that night, Ryoga saw her smiling like she used to, even if her hat still shadowed the rest of her face. He frowned and she laughed.

"Save her for me, Ryoga?"

"Who?!" Ryoga called. Hibiki laughed and dropped back over the rails. "Hibiki!"

He ran to the rails and stared over the edge. Hibiki was wandering down the street leisurely, as if nothing had happened. As if sensing his gaze, she waved and pointed over at the park on the other side of the street. Ryoga followed her direction and found Ken leaning against a tree.

He climbed down from the roof again and ran across to Ken, who didn't even acknowledge his presence beyond opening his eyes. Ryoga scowled and folded his arms.

"Why are you out here at this time in the morning?" Ken asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep," Ryoga replied. "I went for a ride. You?"

"Akina… is having nightmares," he muttered. "Mother won't allow us to help her and Miki… I wanted to get away. Sometimes I think about not going but… Mother…"

"Can you talk about what happened now? Hiro isn't here to interrupt this time?"

Ken sighed and nodded. Despite Ryoga's general distrust of the family in general, Ken seemed honestly concerned by what had happened. He genuinely seemed to want to help, but was afraid for some reason.

"Akina lost a duel," Ken said. Ryoga nodded. "Now she won't even look at her deck. I tried to get her to duel me and she just froze up. She couldn't do anything."

"And Miki?"

"Miki?" His eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Leave Miki out of this."

"She shows the same symptoms as all the others who lost their souls," Ryoga snapped. "If Akina lost her soul than you must know they're acting the same way."

"You don't know anything about either of them!"

"I know that you lot have something to do with Hibiki and Miki's at the centre of it. And Yuma's going to insist on saving you all so you're stuck with us."

Ken looked like he'd seen a ghost and Ryoga was about to snap and him when he shook his head again. "What's Hibiki got to do with this?"

"You know Hibiki?" Ryoga said, blinking in confusion. Again Ken hesitated. Ryoga was getting sick of his reluctance to talk. "Tell me about what happened to Hibiki!"

Ken pushed off the tree and met his gaze for a moment. "You stay away from Miki and my family. Mother doesn't like people interfering."

Ryoga let him go, glaring after him. Was he just protecting his family? His sister? Or was that something more. The family was connected to Hibiki… No wonder Miki reminded him of Hibiki. No wonder she set off his memories. Well, now he knew he had to investigate them further. Maybe Miki was who Hibiki asked him to save.

Either way, they knew something, and he had to find out what.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma and Kaito are searching for Shark when they come across Fate, one of the duellists stealing souls.

**Yuma Vs Fate, Master of the Prophecy**


	5. Yuma Vs Fate, Master of Prophecy

**A/N:** Yes, a bigger than normal chapter I wrote while at work again. Because it totally sucks. Quite an important chapter though. More about Mother Grace's kids, more about Miki, more about Hibiki and Yuma faces off against the mysterious Fate. Thank you for the reviews, lovely people, and please keep them coming. Enjoy reading and think you.

* * *

"Tell me about your friends, Ken?" Hiro said gently.

Ken lifted his head from his book and Hiro smiled, adjusting his red framed glasses. Ken had been acting strangely since the day before, since those other school kids had been there. After his walk that morning, his behaviour had grown even more irrational. It was time to deal with things.

"I know I asked you to make friends but you're acting strangely," he continued when Ken didn't answer. "Mother and I are worried that it might be affecting you negatively."

"I want to talk to Mother," Ken snapped.

"Tell me about your friends."

Ken glared at him a moment longer before returning his attention to his book. Hiro was about to demand more firmly when Ken sighed. "They go to school with me, except Kaito, he's older."

"I'm glad you've made friends," Hiro said softly. "The girl, the one I saw you flirting with, tell me more about her?"

"Kamishiro Rio," he said. He paused and smiled. "She's in my class. She's nice. A duellist. She seems… soft, warm and sweet. It's hard to get close though, her brother guards her well."

"Her brother?"

"Ryoga."

"Kamishiro Ryoga? Why do I-"

"National level duellist," Ken muttered. "He knows something about Hibiki."

Hiro stiffened and he adjusted his glasses again. Hibiki… He got up slowly and nodded. Ken glanced up at him and shook his head, looking almost amused. Still, Hiro smiled softly. Perhaps Ken was just taking time to settle. Akina's sudden loss of interest in duelling, and everything in general, wasn't helping matters. Ken had always been closest to her, and very protective of his family.

"Ken… you wouldn't allow anything to happen to this family, would you?" Hiro said.

"Of course not," Ken snapped, glaring up at him. "I would never let anyone hurt them! Not again!"

"You failed to protect Miki because you ignored Mother's wishes though."

"I-" Ken paused and bit his lip, making Hiro's smile soften slightly. He patted Ken's hair gently. "I won't let it happen again. I'll never let anyone hurt her again."

"Then just do as Mother says, hmm?" Ken nodded and closed his eyes. "And keep family matters between family? There's no need to get them involved." Another weak nod. "I'm glad. Now, I'm going to see what I can find out about Ryoga and Hibiki."

"If that's what Mother thinks best."

Hiro ignored that, and the way Nico was watching him from the kitchen. He wasn't having those two rebelling now. Mother had done everything for them, they had no right to be ungrateful. Hibiki was going to be trouble. Even with her supposedly out of the way, if she'd told Ryoga anything beforehand he could ruin everything. He had to know what the boy knew.

* * *

"So, Kaito stayed with you last night?" Kotori said.

Rio smiled and nodded, glancing down at her. They three of them had fallen asleep together in Ryoga's room; Ryoga slumped awkwardly in the corner where his headboard met the wall, Rio lying over his lap and Kaito half in his chair, half on the bed. If it weren't for Ryoga's nightmare and him disturbing them Rio would have woken up with Kaito's face rather close to her own. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Rio?"

"He did," Rio said, trying to retain her composure. She did not like Kaito. Liking Ryoga's dorky friend was not a good plan. He was far too similar to Ryoga to ever be considered anything more than her friend because he was Ryoga's friend. "We were helping Ryoga with some research. He's acting so strangely."

Kotori nodded. They'd split up to search for Ryoga and more clues. Kotori and Rio had decided the best place to start was the shopping district. Well, it was possible Ryoga decided no one would look for him there so it was the perfect place to hide.

"But he stayed?" Kotori said.

"Yes," Rio said, nodding slightly. "Because he thought it was best to keep me company at least until Ryoga returned. He was a total gentleman."

"He's quite good looking too, don't you think?"

"I didn't really notice."

And it was true. Until yesterday, Kaito had been one of Ryoga's friends. They were friends by proxy. After all, he helped Ryoga and Yuma, he obviously sort of cared for them. But she had never taken that much interest in him until she'd been alone with him. And Ryoga's teasing and possessiveness made her think even harder about him.

And now she thought about it, Rio supposed Kaito was good looking. He still looked quite young, he didn't exactly look like an adult, but he certainly looked older. And after Ryoga had run out, Kaito had made her a drink and sent her to be in a very big brotherly way. And he'd slept on the couch so he could catch Ryoga if he came back in.

"He's a little cold though," Kotori continued. Rio nodded. "But I think he has a good heart."

"Why are we talking about Kaito anyway?" Rio said, pausing at the window.

No matter how concerned she was about Rygoa, there was always time to look at jewellery and clothes. He was tough, he'd look after himself while she was in hospital. She was sure he wasn't getting into trouble, he was probably just brooding somewhere.

"Fine," Kotori giggled. "Ken was flirting with you."

"You should see him in class, he flirts with everyone," Rio laughed. "He seems nice though. I think he wants to help but is afraid."

"We could use the help," she sighed. "It's like we're stuck until they take another soul. Do you think Ryoga's right about Miki?"

"He thinks she's connected to the weird feelings he's getting." Rio folded her arms, her stomach churning slightly. "I don't like it, you've seen how he can get when he's convinced of something."

Truthfully, Rio wasn't sure she liked any of this. Ryoga was going through something and for once she had no idea what he was happening. Having Ryoga suffering alone was painful. When he hurt, she hurt. She supposed that was the case when you cared about someone, but it was even worse for twins.

"I kind of hope he's wrong," Rio said, turning away from the jewellery. "That she's just… cold and dead inside, that it's just her. I know it sounds cruel but if her soul really is gone then Ryoga will follow Yuma to save her. They'll end up getting hurt."

"But if that is how she naturally is, won't he get hurt anyway?"

"You talk like he's a kid with a crush. That's not my Ryoga. They don't call him Shark for nothing, you know?"

The idea was almost insulting. That her brother would get so attached to a girl who'd barely said two words? It was ridiculous. If Miki really was so cold and had her soul and just didn't duel then Ryoga would be able to stop acting so strangely and things would settle.

"I know. I've seen what he did before Yuma helped him."

"Then you know he's not that type."

Of course, perhaps she was just as protect of Ryoga as he was of her. Perhaps the idea that Ryoga was taking such an interest in girls other than her bothered her more than she'd admit. Of course Ryoga just wanted to help her, and find out why he was getting these weird dreams, but still it bothered her. She was supposed to be the most important person in Ryoga's life. She was supposed to know everything and now he was going through something she couldn't understand revolving around other girls.

"Come on," Rio said, turning away and striding off. "Let's find him before he gets himself into more trouble."

Kotori nodded and ran to her side, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry. I guess this must be hard on you too."

"Yeah. It hurts to see Ryoga suffering like this."

* * *

_"You need to rest." _

_Ryoga wasn't sure why. He just knew Hibiki needed to rest up as much as she could between duels. Hibiki laughed and picked up her hat from the table, setting it down on her head, forcing her green-blue bangs down over her face, hiding her face in even more darkness. She tilted her head, obviously watching her reflection in the window, and adjusted the pale green bow on the blue and white hat. _

_"I'll be fine, kid," she said firmly. Ryoga frowned, noticing a slight wobble as she got up. "They haven't got my soul just yet." She turned and offered a small smile. "Besides, you know I have to fight just as hard as you do. This is all for my sister." All his worries ebbed away as he smiled back. She really was so perfect. Her sister… They fought for their sisters. "I can't wait to see you duel. Don't be nervous. You'll be fantastic, I'm sure."_

_"Hibiki-"_

_"Hush." Her finger pressed to his lips and he fell quiet, eyes widening slightly as she laughed. "Just be quiet and win."_

_He nodded and Hibiki pulled her finger away. "I won't let you down, Hibiki. I'll meet you in the finals."_

_"I know you will," Hibiki laughed. She laughed and glanced around before leaning in close, the wide brim of her hat hiding them from anyone else who might have been passing. Ryoga took half a step back and glance up, gazing up into her eyes, still hidden in darkness. "You never let me down, Ryoga."_

_He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself as a delicate hand closed around his. His stomach was churning and his knees had turned to jelly. Before he could get a grip on himself, his legs buckled and Ryoga fell to his knees, squeezing the hand gently and biting his lip to stop tears._

_"Rio…" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry. I failed you. I've ruined everything."_

_There was murmuring from outside the doorway and he forced his eyes open, glancing through the blurriness to the door. The staff quickly returned to work and he scrubbed his eyes. He was a joke. They were all taking about him and laughing about him. The kid who'd cheated and blown his biggest chance. Possible the biggest change he'd ever get._

_He turned and bolted out. He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone laughing at him, pointing and staring. At school his friends stopped talking to him. Even the teachers ignored him. Everyone knew and everyone was talking about it. _

_He brushed out into the rain, just running blindly until he figured out exactly where he needed to go. Somewhere quiet, where no one would judge him. He was soaked to the bone and his heart was pounding. Ryoga's feet suddenly flew out from under him and he slammed to the slick concrete, panting heavily. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve all this? He knew he'd cheated, he bought the disqualification on himself but Rio… the humiliation… his friends and family and… Why couldn't anything go right anymore? _

_He groaned as the rain stopped splattering his face and forced his eyes open. Someone was above him, holding an umbrella, silhouetted against the bright light of the sky. He didn't care who it was. He didn't care about anything but Rio anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting darkness take him until that scream ripped through the air._

_"Hibiki!"_

Ryoga jerked away and there was a gasp and the thud of something hitting the ground. He blinked a bit to focus, realising he'd fallen asleep under a tree in the park. He hadn't been able to go home after talking to Ken. He'd just parked up his bike and wandered around. After a moment, he realised he'd heard someone.

He turned his focus to the path next to the tree and found Miki sitting in the dust with bags around her. Miki… He climbed to his feet and took a deep breath before taking the few steps over to help her up. Miki looked up at him silently for a moment before, brushing away the dust.

"Thank you," she said.

Ryoga nodded, meeting her gaze for a moment. Ruby eyes. They were a strange ruby colour. Something so familiar. He shook the feeling and picked up some of her bags for her. Helping her with the shopping might be a chance to figure things out. Miki glanced at the bags he was holding, picking up the ones left over and reaching to take the others from him.

"Let me help you," he said firmly.

"Mother doesn't approve of taking charity," Miki said. Ryoga frowned. Their mother always seemed to be in the forefront of their minds. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Really, it's fine," Ryoga insisted. "You didn't disturb me. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"I told Tsukumo I saw nothing out of the ordinary," she replied, but at least she started walking rather than insisting on taking the bags from him. "I'm sorry I can't help anymore."

"No, I just wanted to talk." Miki nodded and he fell into step beside her. "So, you recognise me at least?"

"You're in Ken's class at school," she said, focusing on the path in front of them. "Kamishiro Ryoga, everyone calls you Shark. Akina used to talk about you a lot."

"And you?" he asked. "I only know you're called Miki."

"That's all that's needed, isn't it, Kamishiro? We only stand on ceremony for Mother, we're all hers really anyway."

Ryoga nodded. For someone who didn't stand on ceremony she was insisting on using his family name. It was strange. Especially when she refused to give her own family name. This mother was certainly suspicious.

"Do you know Tsukikage Hibiki?" Ryoga said after a few moments of silence.

It was worth a shot. Ken seemed to have known her. Perhaps Miki did too. She seemed easier to talk to. Despite her lack of emotion, if you asked a question the right way she seemed capable of giving a straight answer and certainly didn't seem to avoid questions. Miki had lifted her gaze from the path ahead of them and there was actually a flash of… _something_ in her eyes.

"Tsukikage…" Ryoga nodded slightly, being as encouraging as he could be. "I haven't heard that name in a long while."

"Then you do know her?"

"Mother doesn't like us to talk about her."

"What can you tell me about her? Without your mother getting upset?"

"Mother doesn't get upset. Just disappointed." She turned her attention back to the path as they walked by the river. Ryoga was now certain there was something else inside her. Something had happened to make her like this. She wasn't dead inside, her soul might really have been taken. "The moon's full tonight."

The moon? Hibiki had been talking about the full moon too. "And?"

"There are stories and folk laws about moonlight," Miki explained. "It's magical apparently. It can reveal someone's true form or release them from curses. Mother taught us about myths and folk law."

Ryoga nodded slightly. Something was up with the moon then. He just had to figure out what. But for now, keeping her talking was a good thing. The more he knew, the more likely he was to figure things out.

* * *

"You're Tsukumo Yuma?"

Yuma and Kaito turned to find a hooded figure watching them. Yuma blinked and glanced at Kaito and Astral before nodding. He was pretty sure dark hooded capes weren't a good thing.

"And Tenjo Kaito. Where's Kamishiro Ryoga?"

Yuma frowned. "We don't know, we're looking for him. Why do you want him?"

"You're investigating us," he replied. "You'll have to do then. I am Fate. You'll be my opponent?"

"Investigating…?"

"He's one of the ones stealing souls," Kaito said.

Yuma's eyes widened and his fists clenched. "You… you're the ones who took all those souls? You took Miki's soul? Did you take Akina's too? Is that why she's stopped duelling?"

"Akina…" He laughed and shook his head. "You really don't understand the situation, do you?" Yuma narrowed his eyes and his fists shook. "Come then, Yuma, we'll duel."

"Right!"

He threw his duel disk into place and set his D-Gazer into place as a crystal like duel disk appeared on Fate's arm. Yuma knew there was no time for messing around. Fate had taken souls. He might have been behind Akina and Miki's conditions. He couldn't afford to become another victim.

"Duel!"

**Yuma – 4000  
Fate – 4000**

"Yuma," Astral said quietly. "If he really is hunting souls we can't afford to lose this."

"He's right, Yuma," Kaito called. "Don't mess around."

"I won't," Yuma said. "I'm not going to lose. I'm going all out right from the start! I won't let you get away with what you've done to Miki and Akina! I'm taking the first turn. Draw!"

"You're so certain I hurt Miki and Akina?" Fate murmured. "You don't see the bigger picture, do you?"

"Like I'd listen to anything you say," he said. "I summon Gagaga Magician!" The magician burst out onto the field in a flurry of chains and Fate seemed to smirk. 4/1500/1000. Yuma couldn't believe it. How could he just be smirking? "Next, when there's a Gagaga monster on the field, I can special summon this little fella. Gagaga Child!" A child bounced onto the field, grinning and showing off his lolly. 2/800/1200. "When there's another Gagaga monster on the field I can special summon it from my hand. When I do, I can change Gagaga Child's level to that of another Gagaga monster on the field. So we go from 2 up to 4!" Gagaga Child ate the lolly and showed off the stars on his stick and Yuma smiled. "Now you're going to pay for what you did!"

"Then you plan to summon Hope?" Fate sneered. "You're showing your young age. Children are like that. You get your hopes up too early, without fully assessing the situation, and find your hope only turns to despair."

"Hope can never be destroyed!" Yuma cried. "And you, you're taking hope, you're taking duellist's spirits! They've never done anything-"

"Stupid boy," he laughed. "True, some of them were perfectly innocent but not all of them but when we duel for souls, we risk ours too. It goes both ways. Some of the so called victims were once my colleagues."

"Yuma," Astral said, moving in front of him. "He's trying to get you worked up. Just focus."

"Right," he said, nodding quickly. "I use my level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Child to build an overlay network! XYZ Summon! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor, Hope!"

There was a flash and Hope appeared, lighting up the field. 4/2500/2000. Fate smirked and Yuma smiled. Hope. Hope was the thing that got him through all this and helped everyone around him. And now Hope was going to return Miki and Akina and everyone else's souls.

"Since I used Gagaga Child's effect, I can't do battle this turn, but since it's the first turn, that doesn't matter, so I set a face down and end my turn."

Fate sighed and shook his head. "My turn then. Draw. Tell me, do you honestly believe you're doing what's best here?"

"Akina was my friend and you took her soul," Yuma replied. "You're taking the souls of innocent duellists. What you did to Miki is causing Shark pain and confusion. It's not right. And I'm going to make sure you understand what you've done!"

"If you say so, kid. Let me show you something," Fate said. He picked up three cards from his hand and revealed them to him. "These are three Spellbook spell cards. Funnily enough, they will show you exactly what you need to know. Spellbook of Judgement; my former colleague made a choice. It brought upon judgement. The Grand Spellbook Tower; a tragedy and fall from grace. And the Spellbook Library of the Crescent; the realm of dreams and mystery that reveals so much in the moons light."

"I don't get it," Yuma said as Fate put the cards back in his hand.

"By revealing three Spellbook spell cards from my hand, I can special summon a woman of mystery, magic and charms with her head constantly in the night sky and dreams. I summon High Priestess of Prophecy."

There was a flash of pink hair and white robes and a young woman appear on Fate's side of the field. She giggled and held out her hands, a glowing gem hovering between them. 7/2500/2100. Yuma's eyes widened.

"She's as strong as Hope."

"But Numbers can only be destroyed by Numbers," Kaito said.

"Oh yeah…" he laughed sheepishly.

"Very true," Fate said. "But you can't destroy her."

"What? Why?"

"Because the High Priestess contains a missing soul." The Priestess smiled and suddenly Yuma noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks. There was a soul inside the card? "If you destroy her, then the soul inside can never be saved." Yuma clenched his fists. He couldn't destroy someone's soul. "You're too naïve and kind to do that. Now, I active The Grand Tower of Spellbook field spell."

Their surroundings shifted and Yuma gazed up at the huge tower rising up above them. Kaito frowned and actually leant against the wall of the tower, folding his arms. Yuma was still trying to figure out what he could do. If Fate attacked with the High Priestess then she'd be destroyed and he'd have made it so someone could never be saved.

"You're too soft, child," Fate laughed. "You'll protect her soul, even though Tsukikage Miki lost her soul while hunting another's." Yuma faltered, staring up at the monster. Miki… It was Miki's soul? And she was… "Tsukikage was never a victim, she was a predator. So let's get rid of her, shall we? High Priestess of Prophecy, attack Hope!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma's duel against Fate continues and Yuma finds himself pushed into a corner trying to find a way not to destroy High Priestess of Prophecy.

**Sunny Emperor Vs Moonlit Priestess**


	6. Sunny Emperor Vs Moonlit Priestess

**A/N:** Yes, it's been a good week for updates, thank you slow work week. It's expected to pick up next week so you won't get several updates a week. Probably. So, another slightly longer chapter. Full of Yuma duelling. And trying to find a way to duel without going in on all out attacks. Fun. Thank you for reading, reviews are always nice and enjoy.

* * *

Yuma was staring at the monster on the opposite field. Miki's soul was trapped inside that monster and if it was destroyed they'd never save her. How was he supposed to let that happen? Even if Miki had lost her soul stealing others, she was in pain now. The High Priestess of Prophecy was crying. Her stole had been stolen. No one deserved that.

"High Priestess of the Prophecy attack Aspiring Emperor, Hope!" Fate called. "Moonlight Blast!"

The High Priestess threw her glowing crystal up into the air above her head and it's light turned silvery, shinning liking the moon before a blast shot out towards Hope. They had the same attack, but Hope could only be destroyed by a Number monsters. To win the duel, anyone would tell him to let the High Priestess be destroyed but it was someone's soul.

"I activate Hope's effect," Yuma called. "By removing one overlay unit, I can negate an attack. Moon Barrier!"

The attack was blocked by the shield and the jewel lowered into the High Priestess' hands once more. Yuma let out a sigh. It was a little break at least. He bought time. He had to figure out how to get passed the High Priestess without destroying Miki's soul.

"All as predicted," Fate murmured. "Now, I activate the spell Spellbook Library of the Crescent. When there are no Spellbook spell cards in my graveyard I can-"

"Yuma!"

Yuma, Kaito and Astral turned. Shark was approaching, adjusting his D-Gazer as he went. Miki was at his side. Yuma's eyes widened. Miki… What if he couldn't save her soul? What if she and Shark were there to watch her soul be destroyed forever? And why was Shark helping with shopping bags?

"And the last of our heroes finally shows," Fate laughed. "And with our villainous little princess in tow. How cute. Trying to save her are we? Do you not know, Ryoga? That little Tsukikage was hunting souls long before she lost hers."

Shark's eyes went wide and Miki took the bags from him silently. Yuma was about to call after her when Shark caught her arm. "Tsukikage?"

Yuma frowned. Shark didn't care about her stealing souls? Well, neither did Yuma, at least not while her own soul was on the line. But why did her name bother him? Miki gazed at him silently before sliding her wrist from his hand.

"Tsukikage Miki," she said.

Fate laughed. "You really didn't know? Then I suppose you didn't know that it was little Miki who took Hibiki's soul?"

"Hibiki's… soul?"

"Wait," Yuma called. "Wait, who's Hibiki? What's going on?"

"Hibiki is the girl Ryoga keeps seeing in his dreams," Kaito filled in. "Since he saw Miki. It would appear there's something of a connection between the pair."

"You were activating Spellbook Library of the Crescent," Miki said, looking straight at Fate.

"So I was," Fate laughed. Yuma glanced over at Miki. She wasn't wearing a D-Gazer, and there was no sign of a more natural one. How did she know? "I reveal three Spellbook spell cards from my deck." Three cards slid out. "Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Eternity and Spellbook of Secrets." Three card backs appeared on the field. "Now, Yuma, let destiny choose. Pick which card I can add to my hand."

"Kamishiro," Miki said as she was walking away.

Shark turned to her and Yuma forced himself to focus on the duel. "The middle card!"

Fate smirked and a crescent moon appeared, its light moving across the field. Miki turned to Shark. "The question you asked earlier; the fuller the moon, the stronger the light, the more it reveals. Every folk law says so. The full moon can reveal everything if you're in the right place. I hope that helps your research."

The light moved across the field and Yuma frowned. He could only hope he picked the right cards. Miki was already walking away as Shark joined Kaito on his side of the field. The moonlight touched the High Priestess and there was a chilling scream. Yuma's eyes went wide. The Priestess smile was gone and instead she was just in pained tears, her hair taking a blonde tint and her eyes a blazing ruby colour.

"_Help us!_"

She was suffering. Us? There were others suffering too? The second the moonlight was gone, the normal smile was back and the tears faded. The moonlight settled on the middle card, and it glowed brightly, revealing Spellbook of Power. That didn't sound good.

"Yuma, you have to defeat the High Priestess," Astral said.

"I know, I know," Yuma said, nodding. "We just need to know how to get her out the way without sending her to the graveyard."

"Yuma-"

"I won't fall to that level, Astral!" he cried. "Destroying a soul is destroying a soul. Even if it's to win. I'd rather lose than hurt another duellist's soul!"

Fate laughed and shook his head. "Congratulations, boy, you're showing your stupidity. The two cards you didn't pick are shuffled back into my deck. Then I end my turn."

"Right!" Yuma called. "My turn. Draw!"

"Yuma," Shark called. Yuma turned quickly. "He's up to something."

"Huh?"

His voice was cold and harsh, like when he was trying to act tough when he was hurting inside. Yuma knew he wasn't the best at reading people, but he knew when Shark was hurting.

"High Priestess of Prophecy can banish a Spellbook spell card from the hand or graveyard and destroy a monster on the field," he explained. "Why wouldn't he use that effect?"

"He's trying to force us into battle," Astral said. "Hope can only negate attacks as long as there are overlay units. Soon we'll have no choice but to battle the High Priestess."

"That's not good," Yuma said, staring at the High Priestess. "We have to think fast, Astral."

"We need a new plan." He frowned and looked over his hand. "I got it! I summon Goblinbergh!" A small plane appeared and Fate smirked. 4/1400/0. "When Goblinbergh is normal summon, I can then summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. And I summon Gogogo Golem!"

The red plane tripled and they dropped a metal block on the field. Gogogo Golem burst out and Yuma grinned. 4/1800/1500. Yuma couldn't attack and destroy the High Priestess but he could find other ways.

"I use my level four Gogogo Golem and Goblinbergh to form an overlay network! XYZ summon! Gagaga Cowboy in defence."

"Defence, Yuma?" Astral said.

"Ah well, if I can't face the High Priestess, I'll have to go around her."

Fate's smirk disappeared for a moment and Yuma grinned as Gagaga Cowboy dropped to one knee. 4/1500/2400. Apparently this was something Fate hadn't expected. _Finally_. Even Yuma knew this was playing against his normal style. But if there was no other monster in the field he had to find another way or lose the duel.

"I activate Gagaga Cowboy's effect!" Yuma said. "By removing an overlay unit I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent!"

Gagaga Cowboy pulled out a pair of guns and the shots hit Fate square in the chest. He hissed and staggered back slightly before straightening up again. Yuma had finally got in a hit. That was better.

**Yuma – 4000  
Fate – 3200**

"Very well done, Yuma," Fate said, clapping slowly. "But you can't dodge and play cheap tricks forever. Soon you'll have to face us head on."

"He's right," Shark muttered off to the side.

Yuma glanced over and Kaito nodded. "They need overlay units to activate their effects. And you can be sure that he'll have to card to make the most of the High Priestess being destroyed."

"It's like you two don't think I can do this," Yuma cried.

"Not even your friends believe in you," Fate chuckled. "How sad for you to lose like this."

Kaito and Shark glanced at each other before Shark spoke up. "We do believe in him."

"Yuma's done impossible things before," Kaito agreed. "He always manages somehow, even when all logic says he shouldn't."

"Shark… Kaito…" Yuma grinned and nodded. If Shark and Kaito believed in him then he could do anything! "Alright! Astral, let's win this!"

Astral smiled a little and nodded. "You've got everything you need, Yuma."

"Right! Hope, attack High Priestess of Prophecy!"

Fate laughed. "Finally decided to put little Tsukikage out of her misery?"

"Hope Sword Slash!" Yuma caught Shark looking concerned out the corner of his eyes but they trusted him, right? He wouldn't let Shark down and hurt Miki, especially when she was the answer to Shark's troubles. Hope raised his sword and Yuma grinned. "I activate Hope's effect, by removing an overlay unit I can negate the attack. Moon Barrier!"

The shield appeared and blocked Hopes sword and he returned to Yuma's side. Fate was laughed but it didn't bother Yuma knew what he was going. "All that for what, Yuma? To battle with my High Priestess next turn?"

"I activate the quick play spell, Double or Nothing!" Yuma called. "When an attack is negated, Hope's attack doubles and he can battle again."

"Oh?" Fate laughed. "Do you know, your Hope blazes like the sun. Isn't it interesting? The sun with illuminates all with warm rays but burns up those who stay in its presence for too long. Powerful and fiery. Compared to the High Priestess who's true form is never seen, who hides in darkness and is only seen by the light of something brighter."

"I activate my trap. Half Unbreak! With this, a monster on the field can't be destroyed this turn and all battle damage involving that monster is halved. And I use it on your High Priestess! Let's go, Hope!"

Hope's sword slashed across the High Priestess's chest and the golden flash pushed through into Fate, knocking him back to the floor. Even if it was only half the damage, it was something.

**Yuma – 4000  
Fate – 1950**

"Interesting," Fate laughed. "But now you have no overlay units left."

"I set one card and end my turn."

Fate laughed and shook his head. "Very well. My turn. I draw!"

"Yuma, we need to be careful," Astral warned.

Yuma nodded. Fate had it all planned out apparently. And without overlay units he couldn't negate attacks directed at Hope through his own effect. Now the real battle started.

"I activate Double Summon," Fate said. "This allows me to normal summon twice in one turn. And I start by summoning Hermit of Prophecy."

An old man stepped out onto the field in long purple robes and a floppy magician's hat. He smiled and leant on his staff. 3/1200/700.

"And following him, Temperance of Prophecy." Yuma frowned as a hooded young woman appeared on the field with a pair of cups. 3/1000/1000. Both level three? Did that mean there was a XYZ monster coming? "Next I activate my Spellbook of Power. Using this card, one Spellcaster-type monster on my field gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the turn. And I chose my High Priestess!"

The High Priestess' jewel shone and transformed in fiery crystalline book. Fate sneered. Now the High Priestess was strong enough to inflict damage in battle against Hope. That wasn't good.

"When a Spellbook spell card, Hermit of Prophecy's level increases by two and his ATK increases by 300," Fate said as the Hermit's staff glowed. "And when a Spellbook has been activated, I can tribute Temperance of Prophecy to summon a LIGHT or DARK Spellcaster of level 5 or higher from my hand or deck." Yuma frowned. "So I send Temperance to the Graveyard and summon Emperor of Prophecy."

Temperance poured the water from her cups onto the floor and disappeared in the puddle. A tall man in black and purple robes formed from the water, golden armour, a helmet and a spectre appearing as his cold gaze turned on Yuma. 5/2300/2000. Two level five monsters? He was going for a rank five XYZ monster?

"Using my level five Hermit of Prophecy and Emperor of Prophecy to build an overlay network," Fate called. "XYZ summon! Empress of Prophecy!"

A tall imposing woman appeared in a pale green and white dress, pale green armour appearing over her shoulders and head, followed by a golden sceptre and a white jewelled shield. She gazed at Yuma and Hope for a moment before a stone throne appeared and she sat, watching the coldly. 5/2000/1700.

"But… she's not strong enough to take on Hope," Yuma said.

"My Empress gains 300 ATK for each overlay unit she has," Fate said. "Making her attack 2600."

"Oh."

"Now, Empress of Prophecy, attack Gagaga Cowboy! Elegant Destruction!"

The Empress stood from her throne, looking at Gagaga Cowboy for a moment before giving her spectre a twirl sending a bolt of white energy blasting through him. Yuma clenched his jaw. Defence meant no damage went through but it didn't mean he couldn't inflict damage via its effect next turn.

"It's not over yet!" Fate called. "High Priestess, attack Hope! Moonlight Power Blast!"

The High Priestess opened the Spellbook of Power and turned it to face Hope. A pale orange light tore from the book slammed into Hope. Hope's effect meant he couldn't be destroyed but the High Priestess's power boost meant the light flooded around Hope and engulfed Yuma.

**Yuma – 3000  
Fate – 1950**

Yuma blinked as the white light faded. He wasn't on the field. He was in a field flooded with moonlight. He glanced around. What was happening?

"Yuma?" Astral called. He looked up. Astral was floating above him. "We were duelling…"

"Yeah," Yuma said, nodding slightly.

There was a laugh and his eyes were covered suddenly. He shook off the hands covering his hands and spun around to stare up at Miki. Her eyes were sparkling and full of life rather than dead. She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips.

"It's ok, you know," she said. "You can destroy the High Priestess."

"What?! No, it's your soul!" Yuma cried.

"And the Empress is Hibiki's soul, we know who everyone really wants to save anyway," Miki snapped. "You can't win, you can't beat her."

"Her?" Astral said.

Miki glanced at him. She tried to say something but nothing came out. Yuma frowned and Miki sighed. "She's in control, even now."

"Oi, Yuma!" Shark's voice snapped Yuma back to the duel and he turned in a circle slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought…" He glanced up at Astral. "I didn't imagine that, right?"

"No," Astral said. "It happened."

"Focus on the duel, boy," Fate snapped. He turned and gazed at Fate who smirked. "I end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!" He frowned and glanced at the pair on the field. They were the souls of Miki and now Hibiki. His original plan was out of the window if he couldn't destroy the Empress. "Alright, I activate the spell XYZ Revenger! With this I can summon back and XYZ monster from my Graveyard and special summon it back to the field with this card as an overlay unit. So welcome back Gagaga Cowboy!" Gagaga Cowboy reappeared on the field, dropping back to one knee. 4/1500/2400. "And you remember that I can remove an overlay unit from my Gagaga Cowboy to inflict 800 point of damage!"

Gagaga Cowboy fired again and Fate staggered back, glowing slightly.

**Yuma – 3000  
Fate – 1150**

"Tell me, Yuma," Fate said, dusting himself off. "Do you know about the meanings behind our cards?"

"What are you talking about now?" Shark snapped. "Get on with the duel."

"Quiet, boy," he said. He smiled at Yuma. "The Aspiring Emperor. The Emperor is representative of a man who carries all the burdens of others. He is strong, a man of action who people everywhere look into a trust. A man who thinks of consequences after he's acted."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Here we have it's partner," he continued. "The beautiful, elegant Empress. A woman of compassion, charm and tender, motherly care. As Hibiki was. A gently, caring girl who wanted to make everyone happy. But, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. While the Emperor must be seen to act and keep his own feelings inside until he can bare it no longer, the Empress must be seen to be soft until her power bursts forth in an overwhelming attack."

Yuma frowned and Fate smiled, glancing at his Priestess. Yuma didn't get where this was going. What did it matter about the meanings behind cards?

"The High Priestess is the guardian of secrets," Fate said. "She knows things of instinct and magic. She is so often at the Emperor's side, whispering the secrets of the world into his ear. While the Empress is a proper, strict lady who knows how to behave, the High Priestess is wild and exotic."

"What does that have to do with me?" Yuma snapped.

"It's what they say about you that matters," he continued. "The High Priestess is secrets, The Emperor and Empress are the mother and father figures. Missing your parents in mysterious circumstances by any chance?"

Yuma's eyes widened and his hands trembled. How could he… How could he know about his parents? Fate was laughing and Yuma's stomach churned.

"And behind us, the Tower?" Fate said. "A tragic disaster. Pain and sorrow and the destruction of everything you've worked so hard for. Yuma, a fall from grace. I wonder if that's you or them."

"Shut up!" Yuma yelled, closing his eyes. "Shut up! You don't know anything about them or me! Just stop it!"

"Yuma," Astral said moving in front of him. "Yuma, don't let him get to you. We have a chance, use it."

"But what if-"

"Your deck will give you what you need, doesn't it always?"

Yuma nodded and took a deep breath before he turned his gaze on Fate once more. "I activate XYZ Treasure. This lets me draw one card for every XYZ monster on the field. That's three."

"You're betting everything on this draw? How desperate."

Yuma closed his eyes as he pulled the cards from his deck. He had to get the right cards. He had to. Cracking one eye open, he glanced at the cards. His eyes widened. There they were. He'd drawn them! He'd got them!

"Yuma," Astral said.

"Right! Let's bring it to 'em!" Yuma cheered. "I activate Exchange Guard Robe." A flowing golden robe appeared on Hope. "With this, Hope attack goes up by 500."

"So you're going to destroy one of my monsters after all."

"I'd never hurt anyone's soul! I activate Guard Plus! So I tribute my Gagaga Cowboy and Hope gain's attack equal to Gagaga Cowboy's defence!"

"No matter what you do, you can't win without destroying a monster."

"You're wrong!" Yuma called as the cape began to glow. "When Hope's ATK points change, you take damage equal to the amount it changed by! And that's 2400! Let's go, Hope!"

Hope swung his sword a final time and light engulfed the field. Through the bright light, Yuma was sure he saw two blonde girls but they were gone in an instant as Fate was thrown to the ground.

**Yuma – 3000  
Fate – 0**

Yuma ran over as Fate climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. He deactivated his duel disk and turned away as Shark and Kaito came running over. Yuma wasn't letting him go like that. Not with souls trapped in his deck.

"Let them go!" he demanded. "Let their souls go!"

Fate paused and smirked over his shoulder. "No."

"You lost the duel!" he yelled.

"Yuma," Kaito said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He glared up at Fate. "Why do you keep them trapped in your deck?"

"To keep them safe."

"Then you care about them," he said. "It must be hard to see them suffering. Why not let them go?"

"Next time we duel, we'll put souls on the line," Fate replied, walking away. "I won't go easy on you next time."

"Hey, wait!" Shark yelled, running over and grabbing his arm.

Fate turned and slammed Shark to wall of a building, leaning down to his ear. Shark's eyes went wide and he stopped fighting to get free. Yuma had never seen someone beat Shark. He was only fourteen, Yuma supposed there were adults capable of subduing him, but Yuma had never considered it before. And whatever he was saying to Shark, it was hurting him. He'd never seen Shark look so broken unless it involved Rio or talking about his disqualification.

After a moment looking over Shark and the damage he'd done, Fate stepped back. Without his support, Shark fell down the wall slightly, looking completely shell shocked. Yuma brushed Kaito's hand off his shoulder and ran over, shaking Shark's shoulder. Fate could go for now. He had to help Shark.

"Shark. Shark? What did he say, Shark?"

"Nothing," Shark said, pushing him away. "It doesn't matter. I should go find Rio. She's probably furious by now."

He walked away without a word and Yuma's heart wrenched. How was he supposed to help Shark is he had no idea what was going on? He glanced at Kaito, who at first glance seemed indifferent, but there was something in his eyes that said otherwise.

"He's going to release their souls, Yuma," Kaito said. "One way or another. Ryoga will be fine. You should go home and get some rest. It was a tough duel."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter: **Rio finds herself being appraised by Haruto and Kaito is helpless to save her. Puzzling over what he learnt from Fate, Ryoga goes on a mission to find out the whole story and ends up being dragged into a rebellion.

**Family Matters**


	7. Family Matters

**A/N:** Well, this it for my stack of chapters I did while at work. They're slowly getting longer as I grew more bored. In this chapter, Ryoga gets himself into a very awkward situation with Ken (because putting Shark in awkward situations is fun and I felt like it, shh, and we know that for all Shark's tough, cool act, he'd totally be adorably awkward in a closer situation). And Haruto thinks Kaito and Rio should be together. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are nice and enjoy.

* * *

"Ryoga?" Rio said quietly, shaking his shoulder.

Ryoga blinked and turned to her. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and was in a towelling robe. She sighed and shook her head.

"I said, did you want the shower now or do you want to wait until I've gone out?" she said.

"Where are you going?" Ryoga asked, turning his full attention to her.

Rio sighed and shook her head again. "I'm going out to meet a friend. I need to get ready. Go and have a shower. It'll clear your head."

"Who are you going to meet?" he said, getting up off the bed. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Who, Rio?"

She sighed and leant against the wall next to the bathroom door. "Kaito."

Ryoga stopped in the door and took a step back to stare at her. Kaito? She was going to meet _Kaito_? Rio turned away and folded her arms, pouting slightly. Just when did they work this out?

"Please don't make a big deal out of this," she said. "It's just he was talking about how Haruto liked him having friends, and I've never really met Haruto and he said why don't I come over sometime and see him and-"

"It's fine," Ryoga said. "As long as you promise me it really is nothing, it's fine."

"I promise," Rio said with a big smile. "Thank you, Ryoga. I thought you were going to get all jealous and possessive over me. You're the best, you know? And… will you not tell _them_?"

Ryoga smiled slightly. She didn't want their parents knowing? Of course not, they'd be even more against the idea than he was. "I won't."

"Thank you."

He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Perhaps Rio was right and a shower would clear his head. It didn't help though. While under the cooling water, his mind kept flickering back to the duel. To Fate and his words.

_"Little Tsukikage was hunting souls long before she lost hers."_

Tsukikage Miki? She was hunting souls? Didn't that make her one of the bad guys? It did, didn't it? She was just going to cause trouble if he got involved any further. But she was related to Hibiki? Or was it merely a coincidence? It couldn't be. There was no way it was a coincidence. Hibiki and Miki were too similar. The blonde hair, the similar bangs despite the differing colours, the fact that his memories only started to surface when he saw Miki…

_"Then I suppose you didn't know that it was little Miki who took Hibiki's soul?"_

He hadn't even known Hibiki's soul was missing. He'd had no idea. When they'd met the night before she'd seemed fine. There was no sign of her no having a soul or having any problems. She'd seemed normal. Why hadn't he noticing anything in that meeting?

_"Do you remember, Ryoga?"_ He shivered slightly, the memory for being slammed against the wall still fresh in his mind. He hadn't felt physical helpless at the hands of another in a long time. _"Do you remember watching that duel? How you sat there and watched Miki take Hibiki's soul? And the last thing she did was beg Miki to let you go?"_

He didn't remember, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He remembered hitting the ground and sitting up but everything else was lost to him. He didn't like the idea of being the last person to see Hibiki with her soul, or the idea that someone related to you could do something like that. He'd thought that they were family, that they were at least looking out for each other. But for Hibiki and Miki to have put their souls on the line against each other just felt wrong.

_"Why are you helping a girl like that? If you return her soul, she'll only come after you. Or… maybe she'll have grown fond of you and instead she'll go after the people who hold you attention. She never did like sharing affection."_

That threat got to him more than anything. The idea that someone could hurt the people he cared about because they didn't want to share attention. He supposed that spoke to way she went after Hibiki. Being in her shadow was probably something someone like that didn't like.

"Ryoga," Rio called through the door. "You've got a message."

"From who?"

"It doesn't say. Just, if you want answers, be outside the house at nine."

"Outside the house?" Ryoga muttered.

He frowned and turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and thinking it over. The House. Their house. Those kids. It seemed even if he wanted to pull away from them he wasn't going to manage. They had all the answers. He had to deal with them to get the answers he wanted.

"Alright," Ryoga said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rio called. "I'm sure Kaito won't mind."

"No, it's fine," he replied. "You two have fun, or whatever you two do, together. I can handle this on my own."

"Ryoga?" she said as he came out the bathroom. "Since I told you the truth… what's going on with you and those girls?"

Between him and Miki and Hibiki? Ryoga wasn't even sure. He didn't know. He thought on it for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I think Hibiki was there while I was at that tournament. I was told that I was there when someone took her soul. They said it was Miki."

Rio frowned and nodded. "You need answers?"

"That's it," Ryoga said. "I promise."

"Alright. Tell me if anything more happens," Rio said gently. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. You be careful with Kaito too."

"Like he could do anything."

"Be careful anyway."

"I always am," Rio promised. She smiled and leant over, kissing his cheek softly and squeezing his hands. "Tell me everything from now on. I want to help you. Tell me everything."

"I will, Rio," he said, squeezing her hands back. "I promise. Hurry up and get ready."

She nodded and went back into the bathroom with her clothes while Ryoga returned to his room. He didn't see why Rio was spending so much time getting ready for Kaito but he had other things to think about. Firstly, who had sent him that message, and secondly what was he going to find when he got there? Were the answers he was after really going to help? Or was it just going to make things worse?

Half an hour later, Rio knocked on his door and opened it up. Ryoga was sitting on his bed, flicking through the information he had on his D-Pad. Rio smiled and sat on the bed with him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Rio? Shouldn't you be going?" Ryoga said.

"I wanted to wait and walk you out," Rio replied. "You'll remember your promise, right?"

"I've never broken a promise to you," he said. Rio nodded. "I will tell you everything. And you tell me if anything happens between you and Kaito. Or you and anyone for that matter."

Rio nodded. "No secrets. I will invite Kotori over and you can gossip with us like one of the girls."

Ryoga laughed slightly and nodded. Like there was any chance of that. He was never going to sit around gossiping with Rio and Kotori. He'd never live it down. Rio stayed leaning on his shoulder, reading the screen and pointing things out to help him. They stayed together until it was time to head out. He didn't exactly appreciate Rio's insistence on walking with him, he wasn't a child who needed watching, but he didn't tell her that.

Rio left Ryoga at the end of the street but Ryoga knew she was watching discreetly from the corner. He walked silently down the dark street, heading towards the large house at the end. There were lights in the windows and was a strange sense of foreboding churned in his stomach as he approached.

There was someone leaning against a tree outside of the house. Ryoga frowned, realising it was Ken, arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. So he'd finally decided to stop keeping secrets? Perhaps now Ken would be completely honest with him. Ken opened one eye as Ryoga leant against the tree next to him.

"So, what's all this about?" he muttered.

Ken turned, opening both eyes fully and gazing at him for a moment. "You met Fate today?"

"Yeah, he said some interesting things," Ryoga replied.

"Hmm, Hiro said Fate had you up against the wall," Ken said, smirking slightly. "Lucky him."

"What, Rio's not here so you're going to try it on with me?" he snapped, trying not to look as surprised as he was when Ken's smirk grew.

"You two are twins, aren't you? Is it so surprising that you're both equally attractive?"

Ryoga turned away quickly, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks. This was _not_ happening. He decided the best plan was to ignore it, not give Ken any attention for his teasing and move on. "Why was Hiro there?"

"Because he had hoped you'd lead him to where Hibiki has been hiding out."

Ryoga frowned slightly and Ken glanced at the house before moving around to put himself between the house and Ryoga. Perhaps hiding him from view, Ryoga realised. It was pretty obvious Hiro at least didn't approve of him and the others getting involved. Would Ken get in trouble if he was caught talking to him?

"Fate said Hibiki's soul was stolen."

"I bet he said it was Miki too." Ryoga nodded slightly. Fate had lied? Well, it was hardly surprising. He should know better than to take the word of a shady character like that. Ken frowned and glanced back at the house, lowering his voice and leaning a little closer. "Would you put your soul on the line against someone you've never beaten?"

Ryoga frowned. No. He supposed he wouldn't. If he'd never beaten someone, why put his life on the line on the off chance this time would be different? If Miki had never beaten Hibiki, why duel her?

"It wasn't Miki then."

"Smart and good looking," Ken purred.

Ryoga took half a step back but realised he was already fully backed up against the tree trunk, and he realised just how close he and Ken had become without him noticing. Somehow they had ended up face to face, Ken's head tilted slightly, their breaths mingling and their bodies so close Ryoga could feel the heat radiating off Ken. Anyone else probably would have squirmed away and put distance between them but Ryoga's pride wouldn't let him back down. Instead his fists clenched against the bark and he glared down into Ken's eyes, absently noticing they were an incredibly bright, almost unnatural blue. Being so close wasn't an issue if it got him answers but if Ken tried anything he was going to pay.

"You hold your nerve well," Ken teased.

"What do you want?" Ryoga hissed.

"I want to help Miki and I want to protect my family but I don't know who I can really trust," he replied. "But if Hibiki trusts you that probably means you can save Miki." He laughed slightly. "I don't know who did this to Miki, but I have my suspicions. Don't end up the same way."

"Will you get off now then?" he snapped.

"Aw, aren't you enjoying yourself?" Ken laughed. "Just a little longer, Ryoga."

"There's a set amount of time I have to put up with you?"

"There's a set amount of time you and I need to distract Hiro for."

"A distraction?"

Ken smirked, resting on arm against the tree next to Ryoga's head, bringing them practically nose to nose. "Think about it. If you and I were out here just chatting, especially given how clear I've made it that I disagree with Hiro's methods, he'd probably end up telling Mother I was trying to help you interfere with our lives. But given that I'm something of a charmer, if I do say so myself, Hiro will simply assume I'm after a little something more from you, and it'll piss him off more than anything."

"That explains why you're so damn close, but they can't hear us, so why are you flirting with me?" Ryoga snapped.

"Well, who's to say I don't want to little something more from you?" he said with a grin.

Ryoga's eyes widened slightly. He could handle it when it was just a way to stop their talking being interrupted or a distraction, but if Ken was actually serious he was putting a stop to this. He caught Ken's wrist and went to pull him away but Ken smirked and pinned his other wrist to the tree, leaving them in a stale mate, glaring at each other and still awkwardly close.

"Let go," Ryoga demanded.

"It seems you're rather uncomfortable," Ken murmured. "So I am sorry about this."

"About what?"

His answer came far too quickly when Ken closed what little gap was left between them and pressed their lips together. Despite the situation, Ryoga hadn't actually thought Ken would do it. His fists went slack in shock and he found himself unable to move just trying to process how the hell he'd ended up in this situation. There was a slam and Ryoga felt Ken smirk against his lips.

"Ken!" Hiro snapped.

Ken drew back, smirking as he glanced over Ryoga, who was panting slightly and still a little lost. Had that _actually_ happened? Had Ken really just _kissed_ him? He had, hadn't he?

"Get inside, now!" Hiro yelled.

"Told you it'd drive him crazy," Ken whispered. "Sorry to pounce that on you, but I told you, I'll do anything for my family." Pounce it on him? Was that what he called that? "See you at school tomorrow, huh?"

That shook Ryoga from his daze and he realised he had to deal with school tomorrow. After that? If someone had seen that… He was never going to live it down. And Rio would know he was keeping something from her. He'd have to tell her. The teasing he'd have to face. He should have just punched him. He should have. He still could. That'd teach him.

Actually, now he looked up, he couldn't just punch him and teach him a lesson. Hiro was already dragging Ken up the steps to the front door, lecturing him. Ryoga was sure he heard something about him, Hiro referring to him as a no good, nosey delinquent. And something about not lowering himself to the level of someone as disgraced as him.

Disgraced? Was that a dig at his disqualification?

Over Hiro's lecturing, Ryoga noticed one of the windows opening and Miki leaning out of it. _Oh_. Was that why Ken need him to act as a distraction? She waited until the moment the door slammed before climbing out the window and onto the roof of the porch, sliding down slanted roof and jumping to the ground. He should have walked away but Miki seemed different. And after Fate's words, he wanted to talk to her again.

She ran down the stairs and vaulted the wall as the front door opened again. Hiro was there once more. "Miki!"

She landed on the other side of the wall and went to run but Ryoga caught her hand. "This way."

Miki glanced at him for a moment, then back to Hiro before nodding, closing her hand around his and letting Ryoga pull her away, back in the direction he'd come from. If she'd gone her way there was nothing but a dead end or a shopping centre that wouldn't be open. Ryoga was leading her back to the main roads, a much easier way to escape.

They carried on running until they were approaching the river, a few streets between them and the house, and Ryoga was wishing he'd bought his bike. They slowed to a walk and Ryoga pulled his hand from Miki's, slumping on one of the benches and folding his arms. He'd had enough for tonight. Too many things had happened that day.

"Kamishiro?" Miki snapped. "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes again, slowly taking her in. Gone was the blue sun dress and strappy shoes. In their place was a short green pleated dress, a blue waistcoat with white shorts and black boots. Her hands were resting on her hips and she was glaring down at him. Ryoga smirked slightly.

"Why do you have your soul back?" he muttered.

Miki sighed and shook her head. "Didn't I give you enough clues?"

"Apparently not." She shook her head and pointed upwards. Ryoga rolled his head back and gazed upwards. The moon. "That's why you two kept harping on about full moons."

"So Hibiki told you too? How dense are you?"

"Hey! Who just got you out of there? A little appreciation would be nice."

"Fine, I'm sure you want answers. Where are we going?"

Ryoga frowned and caught her wrist, pulling her down onto the bench next to him. Miki glared at him for a moment before leaning back on the arm of the bench and swinging her feet up onto the seat.

"We'll get to that," he said. "Just give me a minute to figure out everything that just happened."

"Whatever. You take your time being a drama queen then."

* * *

"You should be going to bed soon, Haruto," Kaito said, watching Haruto with Rio.

Haruto had been ecstatic when Kaito had told him Rio was coming over. He'd gone on about how great it was that Kaito finally had a love interest, something Kaito had vehemently denied. Either way, he knew Haruto was pleased that he had friends. He used the term loosely, but there were sort of his friends, he supposed.

"Is Rio going to stay?" Haruto asked, getting up from the couch.

"We'll see," Rio replied softly.

"Will you read me a story?" he said, clasping his hands behind his back. "Kaito always reads me a story."

"Then shouldn't Kaito-"

"_Please_."

"He won't stop begging until you do," Kaito said.

So Haruto was a little bit spoiled. He'd been sick for so long Kaito lavished attention on him. He was getting stronger and given that their father was busy working a lot, there was no one to stop Kaito spoiling him. Given how often Kaito disappeared with Ryoga and Yuma it was his way of making up for things.

Rio smiled and nodded. Kaito supposed, given her only sibling was Ryoga, she wasn't used to having to pander to someone younger. Haruto went to his bedroom and Rio turned to Kaito, who shrugged.

"It's part of being an older brother."

"Ryoga never-"

"You two are the same age. You're _twins_."

"There's no need to get so huffy," Rio said, folding her arms.

"Rio," Haruto called. "Will you come and read to me now, please?"

Rio smiled and Kaito followed her to Haruto's room, where he was sitting on the bed with a book in his arms. He smiled and leant against the window, watching as Rio sat on the bed with him and took the book, reading from where Haruto pointed out. A small smirk grace his lips after a moment, noticing the first flaw and moments later Haruto pointed it out.

"You're not doing the voices."

"Voices?" Rio said.

"Yeah, the witch has a scary, croaky voice," Haruto said.

"O-oh." She frowned slightly and glanced at Kaito, who nodded in confirmation. "Alright then."

Kaito watched in silence as Rio continued with the story, trying to do the voices as Haruto instructed, trying not to find the pink dusting on her cheeks adorable. Ryoga would kill him if he started thinking Rio was cute. But no matter how much he tried to deny it, she was.

"Are you blushing because Kaito's here?" Haruto said suddenly.

"Of course not," Rio said, appearing calm. "I've just never had to do voices before."

"Ok," he said, nodding slightly. Apparently happy with that for now, Haruto smiled. "You're a lot better at this than Shark."

"Ryoga read you stories?"

"Once, yeah," he replied. "It didn't end too well, but it was kind of funny."

Kaito scowled. It had ended with him and Ryoga bickering and Haruto laughing at them, pointing out that the prince and princess in the story were always arguing like that. Ryoga had disappeared pretty quickly after that and Kaito had considered not talking to Haruto for a while. Only he knew he'd never manage that.

"Are you a duellist?"

"Yes," Rio replied.

"Are you as good as Shark?" Haruto said.

"I think so, yes, I'm just a little out of practice."

Haruto nodded thoughtfully. "That's good."

"It is?" Rio said with a small smile.

"Yes," he said. "My big brother could never have a girlfriend who wasn't a good duellist."

"Girlfriend?" Kaito said at the same moment as Rio.

"Well, girls never come over," Haruto reasoned. "Expect Kotori and she's always with Yuma." Kaito frowned. The logic was actually pretty solid for a child of his age. "And he even said you're pretty."

"Haruto," Kaito warned. "Hush. You should be getting ready to sleep."

"But you did. And Rio blushes every time you're close to her."

"I don't really," Rio said quietly.

"I think that's enough," Kaito said. "You've had your story, Haruto. Time to sleep."

Haruto nodded and settled down under the covers, closing his eyes as Rio got up. "You'd be a better girlfriend than all those fangirls, Rio."

"Thanks… I think," Rio said, following Kaito away.

They went in silence back to the sitting room and Rio slumped on the couch as Kaito leant against the wall. He couldn't believe Haruto had said all that. He had said she was pretty, but in context he'd been talking about how she was prettier than expected given she was Ryoga's twin. And Ryoga was in the room. It was him teasing Ryoga, as he always did.

Even all that aside, ignoring the fact that she was Ryoga's sister, that he hadn't meant it like that and he really hadn't considered Rio as girlfriend material before, Rio was _fourteen_. That was all he needed to know really. Everything else aside, it _couldn't_ happen. Even if he was interest, it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I'm sorry about that," Kaito said finally.

Rio glanced up from a message on her D-Pad. "It's fine, really. Kids are kids, you know? They say stuff and take stuff out of context. Anyway… Ryoga says he's going to be out late, so I suppose someone should be at home in case our parents manage to tear themselves away from work."

"You don't have to go," he muttered before he could stop himself. For a moment, he hoped he'd been too quiet and Rio hadn't heard him but she paused mid-step and smiled back at him. "It seems unfair that you have to go back to an empty home. You can stay here tonight."

Rio blushed slightly and again Kaito pushed the word cute from his mind. "That's… I'd like that, definitely. Thank you."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga is up ridiculously late on a school night, not that it matters since he's skipping school anyway. And Yuma takes it upon himself to help by tracking down Fate for another duel and answers.

**The Tsukikage Secret**


	8. The Tsukikage Secret

**A/N:** So there was a big fight at work and I used the distraction to finish this chapter. I hate my job but I love the opportunity to write while there. Anyway, this chapter, lot's of bits of info and Arclights. Anyway, that's about it for this note. I have nothing to ramble on about, expect the pain of the latest episode and how I don't like that the writers are doing this to us, but that's not the point. Reviews would be nice, thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

"Don't you have a home to go to or something?" Miki said, folding her arms.

Ryoga frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Of course I do. But I wanted answers from you."

"So, why are you looking so pale and where are we going?" she said.

That was a good question. If it really was the full moon that allowed her soul to return to her body, then he needed somewhere for her to stay tomorrow. If she went home, he'd lose a chance to talk to her again tomorrow night. He needed to figure something out. As for why he looked so pale… well, he really didn't want to think about that right now. He frowned and his fingers went to his lips absently. He'd only been kissed a few times before. They weren't anything like that.

"Oi, you're blushing," Miki said.

Ryoga turned away and glared at the ground as they walked. "I am not."

"Whatever. Just ignore Ken, he'll flirt with anyone." His eyes widened slightly and Miki laughed. "So it is that then?"

"No," he snapped.

She snorted and tossed her head. "Ignore him, he's an idiot who'll do anything for a laugh. Has no one ever flirted with you before or something?"

"It's not that," Ryoga replied. "I've got plenty of fans, apparently, who insist of thinking I'm interested in them."

"Then what is it?"

"I've just…" He paused and frowned. "I think I know where to go. Come on."

He turned and headed down some of the more rural roads. Miki followed at his side for a while before they headed into the wood and suddenly there was a weight against his back. He turned slightly and found Miki's boot had got stuck in the mud and she was holding onto his shoulders for support. Ryoga sighed and moved around the patch of mud- because he wasn't getting his white shoes covered in mud- before carefully lifting her into his arms. Miki wrapped her arms tightly around his next and he took her over to the fence lining the path, letting her sit on it while he fetched her boot.

"Be more careful," Ryoga said firmly, handing it back to her.

"It's dark," she snapped back. She banged the boot against the fence post before pulling her shoe back on and strapping it up tighter, and tightening the other while she was at it. "I can barely see, you're walking fast, I don't know where I'm going and what's so great about Hibiki anyway?"

Ryoga blinked at her, processing the list of complaints and how had the got to Hibiki? "What?"

"You're doing all this because I remind you of her, right?" she said, shrugging slightly. "Well what the hell is so great about her?"

"I don't remember much about her," Ryoga said. Miki frowned and folded her arms, glaring at him. "I don't. Ever since I saw you I've been starting to remember but it's not all there yet. Is it true you hunt souls?"

"Yes," Miki replied. "As did Hibiki."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Then… who were you two duelling when you lost your souls?" Miki frowned and lowered her head. "Miki?"

"You ask too many questions, Kamishiro."

She stepped off the fence and this time wrapped her arms around his, staying close at his side despite his annoyance at her proximity. He'd had enough of people invading his personal space today.

"Who were you duelling?"

"Both of us duelled the same person," she muttered.

"_Who_?" he demanded.

"Fate."

Fate. It was Fate. That would explain why their souls were in his deck. And how he knew everything. After all, if what he said about Ryoga watching the duel was true, he'd have to have been there to know about it.

"I was there, apparently," Ryoga said.

Miki snorted. "I wouldn't have let you leave with your soul."

"How cold. I'm _so_ scared."

"Don't make fun of me, I'm a really good duellist you know?"

"Then duel me."

"I don't have my deck."

Ryoga smirked. "Then I guess you can't show me how good you are."

Miki sighed and leant on his shoulder, closing her eyes a little and letting him guide her around the patches of mud on the path. It was worth the unkempt path. No one would look for them out here and it was a safe place to hide to Miki. And he could hide here and not go to school. As they came out the woods a little cottage came into view.

"Our grandparents used to live here," Ryoga explained. "It's a solid place and no one will come looking out here."

Miki nodded slightly. "Thanks. I know you're only doing this for Hibiki, but thanks anyway."

"I'm not just doing this for Hibiki," he snapped, pulling his arm from her grip as he pulled out the keys. "I lost my soul once too. No one deserves that."

"Aren't you the special one, Kamishiro?" Miki muttered.

Ryoga glared at her before unlocking the door and pushing it open. Miki followed him in and he locked the door behind them. For brief moment he wondered how horrified his grandmother would have been if she knew he was locked in her cottage with a girl older than him for the next twenty-four hours at least. And how his grandfather would probably have laughed and launched into a story about back in his days as a youngster and how he knew Ryoga was just like him really. Actually, now he thought about it, most people would assume his intention were impure. After tonight, he was starting to understand why everyone thought like that.

"Not bad," Miki said, glancing around. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"Don't get any ideas," Ryoga muttered. "I've had enough of your family to last a life time."

"Geez, for a guy with fan you take a bit of flirting seriously," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "What's the big deal? It's not like some girl you're crushing on was flirting with you, right? Or is it because you're not used to having guys taking an interest?"

It wasn't that. Ryoga had fanboys as well. But he wasn't going to admit that he'd been pinned against a tree and kissed and not even put up a fight. He'd been too shocked to put up a fight.

"Oi, stop spacing out, Kamishiro," Miki snapped.

"Stop telling me what to do," Ryoga snapped back. "I'm doing you a favour here."

"And I'm willing to answer you stupid questions about my stupid perfect big sister," she said, flopping on the couch. "Be nice or I'll change my mind."

"Then you can walk back through the mud." They glared at each other for a moment before Ryoga sat in the arm chair facing her. "Tell me about Fate. Why did he take your souls? And why's he blaming it on you?"

"You really do ask a lot of questions," she muttered. "Can I see your deck?"

Ryoga frowned but after a moment offered her his deck. She couldn't go anywhere and he was constantly updating and improving. He supposed it didn't matter so much. Miki took it slowly and flicked through it slowly, her eyes lighting up a little.

"This is so cool," Miki said, gazing at the cards. "You're deck is awesome. We have to duel sometime."

"Sure," Ryoga muttered. He didn't generally let people touch his deck, or flick through it, but they had to do something to keep busy. "What kinda deck do you run?"

She smirked and glanced over. "One very similar."

"How so?"

"The ocean's beautiful, don't you think?"

"You run a WATER deck?" She nodded slightly. "Interesting. We really will have to duel sometime."

Miki smiled and nodded. Ryoga moved over to the couch and Miki set down his deck, spreading it out as they chatted. Finally something normal. After everything that had happened, sitting down at chatting over card was a welcome reprieve. And if nothing else, it proved he was right about Miki. She wasn't dead and cold and she could certainly duel, at least in theory. She saw combos in his cards he'd never considered before, mainly because he'd never been in a situation where he'd needed to, but seeing those combinations was interesting.

"So, you and Ken?" Miki said finally. "What has got you so shaken up?"

"I'm not talking about it," Ryoga replied.

"Fine, but he'll tell me when I see him next."

"I'll bear that in mind but I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

Despite Kaito and Haruto getting up early, and disturbing her in the process, Rio was actually late heading to school. It was all Kaito's fault. She'd been about to leave and head back to their apartment to get dressed for school when they'd got chatting at the door. It was supposed to be just a quick goodbye but somehow the conversation had wandered and it was only her weekly Monday morning call from Thomas that made Rio realise how late it was getting.

Ryoga didn't know that she got a call from Thomas every Monday morning. She wasn't entirely sure whether he'd forgiven the Arclights for what they'd done, but she knew he wouldn't be keen on them being close.

"So, you stayed all night with Kaito?" Thomas said as Rio ran through the streets. "With no Ryoga watching over you? Should I be jealous?"

Thomas certainly wasn't sweet and innocent as he acted for the fans, but he wasn't the twisted, sadistic young man Ryoga told her about. Well, not really. He still showed signs of it but it was fine. He didn't scare her anymore. He was a tease, she'd certainly give him that. And charming. But it was nothing for Ryoga to worry about. Actually Thomas was practically her secret best friend. In all honesty, Rio found it easier to get on with boys like Thomas and Kaito and Ryoga. They didn't see how pretty she was, just her strength. She was a duellist first and a girl second. Just how she liked it.

"Why? Because he's a better duellist than you?"

"What?"

"I've seen the videos of the WDC."

"He's not a better duellist." Rio smirked and Thomas frowned. "Where is Ryoga anyway if he wasn't watching over you and Kaito?"

"Rio!" She paused and turned slightly. Ken was running over with Nico just a few steps behind him. He smiled and paused next to her. "Taking lessons from your brother on time keeping, Rio?"

She glanced at him as Nico stepped up beside her, glancing at her D-Gazer. "Hey, you're the Asian Champion."

"I am," Thomas replied, putting on a soft smile. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"I'm not a fan," Nico said, flashing a bright smile.

"Akina is," Ken put in.

Rio scowled and Thomas folded his arms. "Who are you two?"

"Unimportant," he replied. "Rio, where did your dear brother take Miki last night?"

"Like I know, I haven't seen him."

She certainly wasn't impressed with that fact. Ryoga had promised to tell her everything but in his message last night he'd simply said he was staying out and would explain later. Whatever he was up to with Miki, she hoped he wasn't getting too attached. She was hunting souls. She was trouble.

"Hmm," Ken hummed. "They did hurry off rather quickly after…"

"After?" Rio snapped.

"After you two kissed," Nico said.

Rio froze, vaguely aware of Thomas laughing. They what? Ryoga and Ken… kissed? How was that possible? She didn't think it was possible for anyone to plant a kiss on Ryoga without getting hit. _Hard_. How had Ken managed to tame Ryoga and get a kiss out of him?

"Ryoga seems to be going soft," Thomas laughed.

"You decided that since I wasn't there and he was so you'd try with him instead?" Rio snapped.

"Twins," Ken said with a wink. Rio narrowed her eyes slightly and he flashed a grin. "Anyway, wherever he's hiding, I hope Miki's safe."

"Who's Miki and why is Ryoga hiding out with here?" Thomas asked.

"Weird girl, used to hunt souls until she lost hers," Rio said quickly. "Related to that Hibiki girl he seems to like. He reckons she was at that tournament."

"Tsukikage?"

"You know about them?"

"Yeah, all three of them were at the tournament where…"

He paused and glanced away as someone muttered something in the background. Ken frowned. "Three of them?"

"That's right," Thomas said. "Definitely three of them. I beat Hibiki in the semi-finals. I remember because Ryoga was really fired up about her loss. Tsukikage Hibiki. What were the others?"

"Tsukikage Miki," Michael said, appearing over Thomas' shoulder. "She was Hibiki's little sister, she was there cheering in the crowd, probably in the year above you, Rio." Rio smiled slightly. Michael was always so polite and helpful. "And their big brother."

"Big brother?" Ken said, leaning over. "No, it's just the two of them. Just Miki and Hibiki."

Not even Ken and Nico knew about the third Tsukikage? What did that say about him? Was he another soul hunter? And why were they even doing it? Was Ryoga in danger getting involved with these girls?

"No," Thomas said. "There were definitely three of them."

"That's right, Hibiki and the guy had an argument," Michael agreed. "They were yelling and Miki was sitting there between them. I wouldn't have known they were family if Miki hadn't called him her big brother."

"Did you get a name?" Rio said, frowning slightly.

"Fate," they both said at once.

"Fate?!"

Rio glanced between the other two. They knew Fate too? Did that mean they were soul hunters too? Ken clicked his tongue and turned away, storming off back in the opposite direction. Nico paused for a moment before turning and following only for Ken to glare at her.

"Stay here," he said. "Watch over Akina and Hiro. I'm going to find Hibiki and Miki. Don't let them get hurt."

Nico frowned and gazed up at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright. Come back safe, ok?"

"I always do."

She nodded and turned to head back to school. Rio frowned and glanced at her D-Gazer's screen. "I'm going to go with him."

"Of course you are," Thomas said. "Don't get hurt. I'm not taking the blame for this one."

Rio smiled and hung up, pushing her D-Gazer into her pocket and running after Ken. If they were going after Fate, or looking for Miki and Ryoga for that matter, she was going with him. If Ryoga was in danger, Rio wasn't going to let him get into it on his own. Ken would have to put up with her. Perhaps she should call Kaito too. He'd probably want to be involved with this too but then… Running to him every time something was a little hard wasn't her idea of being strong. She had to do things on her own, even if it was with Ken at her side.

* * *

After a week of his dreams being haunted by distant vivid memories, Ryoga was glad to final wake up peacefully. He opened his eyes to the sun's mottled rays seeping around the edges of the curtains. He wasn't going to school. After staying up late with Miki, he'd slept until nearly midday. There was no point going in now. By the time they walked back it would be too late.

Miki was lying at his side, wrapping in her own blankets and sleeping soundly. Despite having been visiting the cottage since he was tiny, it was a little creepy. It creaked and groaned in the wind and the woods didn't help. Miki had joined him not long after they settled down to rest.

Ryoga smiled and laid down once more, pulling the covers around him and absently reaching for his D-Gazer. If just having Miki at his side while he slept did this, he would have to do this more often. He glanced at the screen and frowned. There were eight missed messages of Rio. Even though he'd promised to share everything, he didn't expect her to be checking up on him constantly.

There was a tune from the floor and Ryoga forced himself to sit up. Something in Miki's discarded waistcoat was lighting up. He recognised that. He picked up Miki's waistcoat, and from an inside pocket, produced a folded D-Gazer.

"Ryoga?" Ken said, blinking slightly. Ryoga swallowed heavily, his cheeks heating up slightly before he set his jaw and narrowed his gaze, ignoring Ken's smirk. "You are still with Miki then?"

"Have you only just woken up?" Rio snapped, leaning into sight.

"And?" Ryoga said, shrugging slightly. "I stayed up late with Miki to get answers."

"Did she tell you Fate is her big brother?" she said.

"But he took their souls. Why would Hiro-"

"No," Ken snapped. "Not Hiro. He's grumpy and strict sometimes, but he'd a good guy really. He cares about us. Whatever Miki and Hibiki did, he cared. Besides, the way they were described, this was a blood resident. We're all adopted. Hibiki and Miki were the only ones who were related to each other and Hibiki left. She didn't want to be there. She tolerated it for Miki."

"Who is he then?" Rio said. "If he and Hibiki and Miki were hunting souls then they must have known. They must have known who he really was."

"I don't know," he sighed, shaking his head. "I only met him once. He creeped me out. But other than that, I just had what Miki said to go on."

Ryoga nodded. "I'll ask her about it later. Rio, can you give Kaito directions to our grandparent's cottage. He's the one most likely to avoid being followed. Tell him to bring something to eat too."

"I'll send Miki's deck over too," Ken said. "I'm glad you're ok, Ryoga."

"When I get back there we're going to have words," Ryoga hissed. "And you're not going to like it."

Ken laughed and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I'll be sure to sweet talk you out of hurting me when we come to that then."

"You can try but it'll just make your suffering worse."

"Ryoga," Rio snapped. "I don't care what's happened between you two right now, just be careful. Alright?"

"I will. Don't worry. Just keep Yuma out of trouble."

* * *

Yuma had been worried when Shark didn't turn up to school. And when Rio, Ken and Miki weren't in, he started to panic. They weren't on the roof and they weren't hanging around the homes. They weren't at any of the normal hang outs.

It wasn't unusual for Shark to vanish without warning. And Yuma didn't know Ken and Miki well enough to know their habits but Rio wasn't the kind of student who just disappeared. It was getting late and Yuma wound up alone with Astral hovering at his side in the sunset.

"Why are we looking for Fate, Yuma? We defeated him," Astral asked. "Shouldn't we be looking for Shark instead?"

"But after what Fate said and how he treated Shark, maybe Shark went after him," Yuma reasoned. "Besides, after what he said about my parents and what he's done, we need to duel him to free Hibiki and Miki. That'll cheer Ryoga up, won't it?"

"You logic is a little flawed, Yuma," Rio teased, approaching from behind with Kaito at her side. "Ryoga is only truly happy when he's allowed to be in a mood."

Yuma smiled. Kaito and Rio were spending a lot of time together recently. Kaito smirked. "He doesn't seem to be capable of being happy about anything, that's a certainty."

"So, what are we after, Yuma?" Rio said.

"We're going to find Fate, beat him and free Miki and Hibiki for Shark. Right?"

"Is that so?"

Yuma whipped around. A woman was in the middle of the street. He frowned. She gave off the same aura as Fate. She sent shivers down his spine. A soul hunter on the prowl? She was in a long black dress, her long black hair flowing down to her waist and a hat and veil hiding her face. Definitely like Fate.

"Good evening," she said quietly. "You're the boy Fate tested yesterday?"

"You're a soul hunter?" Yuma called.

She nodded. "I am Destiny. Which one of you will be tested against my strength?"

"If I win, you will reveal your secrets to us," Kaito said, stepping forwards.

"I will reveal to you one secret," Destiny said. "Of your choosing."

"I suppose that's acceptable." He nodded and Orbital 7 hurried over. "And if I lose?"

"You will tell me where Kamishiro Ryoga is hiding with Tsukikage Miki."

"We don't know where-"

"Quiet, Yuma," Kaito snapped. "I accept your terms, Destiny. I'll be your opponent."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito faces off against Destiny for answers and Ryoga drills Miki for more information of Fate.

**A Bittersweet Ending, Kaito Vs Destiny**


	9. A Bittersweet Ending, Kaito Vs Destiny

**A/N:** Quickie update. Work was busier so no writing during the day. Duel for Kaito and Ryoga and Miki being idiots. Anyway, yes, thank you for the two new reviews, you lovely people, and my one regular, you're lovely too. More would be lovely, but thank you for reading and enjoy.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Miki murmured.

Ryoga frowned, watching her at the window. The moon had risen not even half an hour ago. They'd chatted and Miki had shown off her deck to him. As she'd said, it was a WATER deck, a rather good one. Ryoga was keen to duel her later but there were other things to be done for now.

"Something like what?" Ryoga said.

She frowned and pushed her deck into its holder. "We need to head back."

"Why?" he demanded. "What's going on?"

"Destiny is duelling," she replied.

"Destiny?"

"A hunter. A strong one." Ryoga frowned. "We can sense when each another hunter duels."

"You'll stop hunting, right? When we've helped you?"

"Maybe-"

"You have to stop hunting."

"Then we have to head down into town."

She glared at him for a moment before he nodded and Miki grinned. If they could save a soul, he supposed it was worth it. But tomorrow morning, Miki's soul would be gone again and she'd be out of reach again. Miki caught his hand as they left and stuck close as they went back through the woods. Obviously she didn't want to get stuck in the mud again, not that he blamed her. What they were going to do was another matter. Miki didn't have a duel disk but then again, he was certain he could take on any soul hunter they came across.

"Tell me about Fate and Destiny then."

"They're the top two hunters," Miki muttered, lowering her head. "No matter how I tried to catch up, I never could. Hibiki kept telling me it'd take time and I'm great for my age but… It didn't feel like it, you know?"

"I suppose," Ryoga replied. "And does everyone have weird name?"

"Weird?"

"Fate and Destiny aren't normal names?"

She laughed and nodded. "Glory."

"Glory?" She smirked and his eyes widened. "You were called Glory?" She nodded and Ryoga frowned, glaring at the ground. Why the hell did Miki had to be a soul hunter? Why did she have to be so likeable? "What about… Fate's really your brother?"

She frowned and fell silent. That was a yes then. Fate really was her older brother. And he'd stolen their souls? Things got more and more complicated by the second. Why would someone steal the souls of their younger siblings? It just didn't seem right.

"Why do you hunt souls?"

"Because…" She frowned and tilted her head. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I know, it sounds stupid, but I don't. I've just always done it."

* * *

"A lady always takes the first turn," Destiny said quietly, drawing her first card. Kaito frowned, glancing at his own hand. Destiny had a lacy duel disk on her arm and Kaito assumed a D-Gazer hidden under the veil. "I begin by inviting Madolche Mewfeuille to the field."

A sleepy looking pink kitten appeared on the field wearing a pastry hat. 3/500/300. Kaito frowned, partly at how weak it seemed and also by Rio saying something about it being cute. He didn't think Rio was that type, but he supposed she was of that age when cuddly toys were interesting.

"When Mewfeuille is normal summoned," Destiny continued. "He thinks it's only polite to invite a dear friend to the field. So, we'll invite Madolche Chouxvalier."

A horse and rider galloped onto the field. 4/1700/1300. Kaito frowned, regarding the two monsters for a moment. What was she aiming for? Neither was particularly strong, unless she expected him to summon a weak monster in the first turn. Obviously Destiny hadn't done her homework.

"I think that's all for this turn," she said softly. "So I'll set a pair of cards to surprise you later, and pass over to you. Good luck, dear Kaito."

Kaito paused, his hand hovering over his cards. It was an interesting field. They were monsters of different levels, so she wasn't looking to XYZ summon and they weren't very powerful, or in defence position. Perhaps she was like Yuma; played in a surprisingly chaotic style but still managed to pull of incredible victories from nowhere and sometimes sheer dumb luck. And there was the matter of those two face downs. Cards to surprise him later? Kaito would have to get rid of those as soon as possible. Although, a quick glance at his hand reveal nothing capable of dealing with them at that moment. Unless his draw gave him something to get rid of them, he'd have to take a gamble and make a sacrifice.

"My turn then," he said. "Draw." No luck. He frowned and glanced over his hand. Never mind. There were other options. "When I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand."

The photon warrior appeared on the field, brandishing a large sword. 4/2100/0. There was still the matter of the two face downs. Still, at least he knew it was trouble, at least he was willing to make a sacrifice. It wasn't like when Yuma charged in and was surprised when a face down was activated.

"Photon Thrasher, attack her Mewfeuille," Kaito ordered.

"My Madolche Chouxvalier is a shining knight," Destiny said, running a hand through her hair. "He won't allow you to attack any other Madolche monsters."

"That's fine by me," he replied. "Your Chouxvalier isn't strong enough to defeat my Photon Thrasher."

Photon Thrasher swung its sword and Destiny ran a hand through her hair once more. "I activate my face downs, Madolche Waltz and Forbidden Lance. So, Forbidden Lance means I can select your Photon Thrasher and until the end phase it loses 800 ATK points and is unaffected by Spells and Traps."

A lance appeared in Photon Thrashers hands and Madolche Chouxvalier slashed its candy cane sword into Photon Thrasher, shattering it and hitting Kaito with a rough wind. He hissed as the wind whipped around him.

**Destiny – 4000  
Kaito – 3600**

"And, dear Kaito," Destiny continued. "Madolche Waltz's effect activates. When a Madolche attacks or is attacked, after damage calculation, you take 300 points of damage as a parting gift."

A bright light flashed from the card and slammed into Kaito, knocking him back at step.

**Destiny – 4000  
Kaito – 3300**

So that was it. She was luring him into battle with relatively weak monsters and then to inflict damage using her back row. Interesting. Much as Fate's cards revolved around his Spellbook spell cards, Destiny's did too. From what he remembered of the Prophecy and Madolche archtypes, they were both capable of setting up combos and loops that were tricky to break once set up. It was moments like this he wished for Ryoga at his side, or that Rio had her brother's knowledge of cards. One of Ryoga's few redeeming qualities was that he was practically a walking archive of card effects. It seemed to be a natural talent of his, if he saw a card even once he'd remember it. It was part of what made him a great duellist. It made Kaito wonder why Ryoga didn't do better in school.

Still, whether Ryoga did well in school or not, the fact remained that Kaito could have used his knowledge of cards to decide on a weak point and strategy. Not that he couldn't do it on his own, but Ryoga would have sped up the process. In that case he needed something to tide things over.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"I summon Photon Crusher." The armoured warrior appeared and Destiny cocked her head. That'd at least protect him from a direct attack 4/2000/0. "And I set one card and end my turn."

"I'll be taking my turn then," Destiny said. "I draw." She tilted her head slightly and she laid a hand on her hat as a soft wind blew, ruffling the dress and veil and hat, her hair blowing around her face. "My my, what a terrible wind. Tell me, Kaito dear, do you know the difference between destiny and fate?"

"I'm here to duel, no discuss semantics," Kaito snapped.

Yuma made a noise behind him and Kaito tilted his head to see him looking lost and obviously about to ask a stupid question. "Hey, Kaito, what are semem-"

"Semantics," he said, glaring over his shoulder. "The pointless differences between words that mean almost exactly the same thing."

Destiny laughed softly. "No. They don't mean the same. Fate is inevitiable. You can't escape your fate. It is the thing that will come after you, that will end you, no matter what. Destiny can be changed. It's carved out by your own hands. It is where you're heading, where you need to go. In short, you can change destiny but not fate."

"As I said," he muttered. "Semantics. Now take your turn or surrender."

"Please don't be so rude," she said softly. "However, I suppose I will indulge you, this once. As so rudely again and you will be punished."

"Indulge me? Punish me? You should focus more on the duel."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Shh, don't be silly, I'm completely focused. I start by asking my Mewfeuille to step aside so I can summon my Madolche Puddingcess." The little kitten vanished and in its place, in a cake life dress and a tiara adorning her blonde curls, was a little princess. 5/1000/1000. Kaito frowned. A low level combined with a cost to summon means a powerful effect. "Then I activate Madolche Chateau."

A grand house made of desserts rose up behind them. Destiny's Madolche monsters glowed and Kaito frowned. Now what? Field spells were always a pain. He really needed something to get rid of her spell and trap cards in his next draw.

"When I activate Madolche Chateau, all Madolche monsters in my graveyard are welcomed back into my deck," she continued. Kaito's frown deepened. Recycling her graveyard too? "And since my graveyard is empty of monsters, Madolche Puddingcess gains 800 ATK. Not to mention, Madolche Chateau boosts gives all Madolche monsters and extra 500."

"But that's like…"

Kaito glanced back to see Yuma totting up the numbers and Astral sighed. "An extra 1300, Yuma, meaning her Puddingcess has 2300 ATK points."

"And her Chauxvailer her 2200 ATK points," Kaito said.

Destiny curtseyed and Kaito hissed through his teeth. This wasn't how he wanted the duel to go in the first few turns. He'd have to step up his game. He'd have to be stronger. The sooner he turned this around the better. He had his face down as protection but it seemed this was going to be a tougher duel than he'd expected.

"Chauxvailer, clear the path, attack Photon Crusher," Destiny called.

Madolche Chauxvailer galloped forwards and slashed through Photon Chrusher, and once again the winds whipped around Kaito. He clenched his jaw and planted his feet against the wind as Madolche Waltz lit up.

"Madolche Waltz activates and you take another 300 points of damage."

The light tore from the card and slammed into him and Kaito found himself pushed back a few feet. When the light passed, he was panting heavily, ignoring Yuma calling to him worriedly. He was losing. He wasn't going to lose but he was certainly going to have to be more careful.

**Destiny – 4000  
Kaito – 2800**

And Kaito knew what was coming next. Destiny ran her hair through her hair once more and Madolche Puddingcess did the same. "Madolche Puddingcess, dear Kaito needs to be cheered up after that. Direct attack. Bittersweet Kiss!"

"I activate my face down," Kaito called. "Destiny Break! With this card, when you attack directly I can draw a card. If it's a monster, you attack is negated, otherwise the card is sent to the graveyard and your attack goes through."

"Then I suppose we really are giving ourselves to destiny here," she said. "So… what will happen to us, Kaito dear?"

"He's putting it all on one draw?" Astral said.

"He'll make it!" Yuma called. "Kaito has to make it! He can't lose to someone who steals souls!"

Kaito closed his eyes for a moment before he drew, praying he would get what he needed. Any monster would do but there were some he'd certainly prefer. He opened his eyes slowly and turned the card. His heart skipped a beat and he smirked.

"Photon Cerberus."

Destiny sighed and flicked her hair, Puddingcess doing the same, but the attack was negated, so Kaito was content for now. "I set my last card and end my turn."

"During the end phase when Destiny Break's effect was used, I can summon the monster I drew to the field." The three headed dog appeared with a howl. 3/1300/600. "And I suppose that makes it my turn. Draw." He glanced down and smirked. "I activate Monster Reborn. And summon back my Photon Crusher." The armoured knight appeared again, swinging its weapon. 4/2000/0. "Then I activate Upshift. So I target the monster on the field with the highest level and all my other monsters become the same level."

"You're going to XYZ summon?"

"Exactly. I use my two level 4 monsters to create an overlay network. XYZ summon! Starlord Galaxion!"

The armoured warrior burst onto the field, brandishing its twin swords. 4/200/2100. Now everything was in place. He wasn't going to lose.

* * *

"Which way?" Ryoga snapped.

"I don't know," Miki replied, stopping dead in the middle of a cross roads. "It's somewhere near here but… I don't know."

Ryoga glared at her, turning a circle and searching for any sign of the duel. He hadn't got much information out of Miki on her siblings, or Destiny and the other soul hunters, but they had been chatting. She was nice enough, different to Hibiki. From what he remembered of Hibiki she was sweet and smiley and soft spoken. Miki was brasher, slightly rude and a little bitter.

"Miki-"

"Glory," called a familiar voice. Ryoga whipped around to see Fate approaching. "My dear little Glory."

"Fate," Miki whispered.

Ryoga lowered his head and pulling Miki behind him protectively. Fate glared at him but stopped a little way off. He wasn't going to let Miki be snatched away now. She had all the answers, and she wasn't beyond help. Fate seemed irredeemable but not Miki.

"Glory…" Fate said, holding out his hand. "No, you like Miki now, don't you? Will you come home? With me and Hibiki? So we can be a family again?"

"You lied about her," Ryoga snapped, pulling Miki back as she took half a step forwards. Was she really falling for this so easily? "You said she was the one who took Hibiki's soul. After everything you said, how can you act like you're family again when it suits you?!"

"Stay out of this, boy," he said.

"I won't. You want to hunt souls in my town and mess with my friends, you have to deal with me!"

"Kamishiro?" Miki whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Friends? Are we…"

"Shut up."

"Friends," Fate sneered. "Were you thinking about your friendship when you kissed her younger brother, Ryoga?"

"You _what_?!" Miki cried, rounding on him. Ryoga groaned. Why was everyone acting like it was mutual? "You- _you_- you weren't happy with Hibiki, you have to have Ken too? Seriously? You just want to take everyone I care about from me?"

"What?" Ryoga snapped, turning to glare at her. "Firstly, he kissed me, I didn't kiss him at all. I would have hit him for it if I hadn't been in shock. And what the hell is all this about taking people you care about from you?"

"It was your fault Hibiki lost her soul!"

"My fault?!"

"Because of you she wanted to stop hunting! Because of you Fate had to duel her and I ended up with him and being looked after by Mother!"

"So come home, Miki," Fate said, holding out his arms. "Come on. We can give Hibiki back her soul and we'll be a family again, I promise."

Miki stepped towards him and Ryoga clenched his fists. How could she be falling for this? Was she really so desperate to have her family back? Well… he supposed he'd been desperate to save his family too. If he'd been in her place and it was Rio begging him to come home, he wouldn't have hesitated. But it wasn't. He had to keep her safe. If nothing else, Ken had given him answers and risked punishment to help him and Hibiki had helped him through a tough time. He wasn't going to let them down and let Miki get into trouble.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Miki and pulled her back away from Fate, grabbing her hand and turning to run. Miki resisted for a moment but he tugged her along and finally she gave in, clasping her hand around his and running at his side.

"Where are we going, Kamishiro?" Miki called.

"I don't know," Ryoga replied. "I knew we shouldn't have come down here. We were safe up in the woods."

"So this is my fault-"

"Shut _up_," he snapped.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Fate following quietly as if he expected them to run and knew exactly where they were going. They rounded a corner sharply and Ryoga pulled Miki into the shadows of a dark alley, pushing her up against the wall out of sight and clapping his hand over her mouth. As he predicted, she glared up at him and pushed against his shoulders, and tried to curse loudly at him.

"Shh," he hissed. "I won't let him take you."

They fell silent, both panting heavily, and stayed as still as possible, listening silently to Fate's footsteps growing closer. Miki's hands closed around his shirt at his shoulders and he was sure he felt her tremble. If they stayed still and quiet, then Fate shouldn't see them in the shadows. Ryoga had spent long enough getting into trouble and hiding from pursuit to know how to stay out of sight. But these soul hunters were something different.

Ryoga closed his eyes, not wanting to look any longer as Fate's footsteps stopped at the end of the alley. This was the moment of truth. If he carried on they were safe. If not, they'd have to make a run for it and hope to find somewhere better to hide. Or perhaps duel his way out but any time in Fate's presence seemed to turn Miki into a kid longing for her family again.

Fate laughed. "You're going to be trouble, aren't you, Ryoga?"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito continues his duel against Destiny and her sweet deck while Ryoga is faced with keeping Miki safe from Fate and the new opponent Charity.

**Hunting in Heartland**


	10. Hunting in Heartland

**A/N:** A lovely new chapter. Akina turns up. We haven't had Akina for a while. And Ken. Miki and Ryoga are having fun with Fate and Charity. Kaito is figuring out Destiny and Rio is getting a little huffy. Yuma is still clueless. Poor boo. Oh and for the first time Mother Grace appears in person. Anyway. Thank you for you lovely, lovely reviews, thank you for reading and enjoy my dears.

* * *

"You're not supposed to go in there," Akina said. She caught his sleeve and pulled him back. "Please, Ken, don't go in there."

Ken frowned and crouched down in front of her, brushing her hair from her face. Since losing that duel, she'd been so wrong. Her soul had been sacrificed and it was all his fault. He should have protected her but he'd failed. Just like he failed to protect Miki. It was only the full moon that let him have them back. And only for a little while. He had to make things better.

"Mother will understand," he replied.

"She's already mad about you betraying the family," she said. "Because you kissed Shark. Hiro told her, you know. She's mad at you and Miki. Please don't get into more trouble."

"I didn't betray the family," Ken said. He took a deep breath and stood slowly, resting his hand against the door for a moment before knocking quietly. "Mother?"

The door unlocked and opened. Ken glanced over his shoulder, hesitating for a second and watching Akina sit on the stairs, hugging Fluff with tears slipping down her cheeks. He had to do this. He pushed open the door slowly and popped his head around, gazing into the dark room. Mother Grace was sitting by the window. Ken smiled as he shut the door. It had been a long time since he'd seen his mother. She was dressed in black, as always, and a veil hid her face. She was still in mourning. That was what Hiro always said.

"Mother?"

"Which one are you?" Mother whispered.

"It's me, Mother. It's Ken."

"What's your name?"

Ken frowned. "Hishikawa Ken? Remember Mother?"

She tilted her head and Ken lowered his gaze. There was a long moment for heavy silence before she pointed over to the far wall. Ken gazed over at the shelves and boxes resting upon them.

"I want to save my family, Mother," he said, walking over to the wall. "Will you help me? I want to save Akina and Miki, and to protect Nico. Can you help me?"

"Have you forgotten who you once were?" she rasped.

"No." He took one of the boxes from the shelves and knelt in front of his mother. "No, I haven't forgotten." She took the box from him and Ken took a key from around his neck. "If I returned to who I once was, would it help them?"

"Perhaps. If you're not about to be pulled under by the currents." He frowned but unlocked the box anyway. "Remember who your enemy is, my dear son. Don't lose your purpose. No matter how they pull at your heart, remember why you fight."

"For my family," Ken replied. "No one else matters."

She nodded and opened the lid to the box. "I'm glad."

Fluff screeched and bolted down the stairs and Akina flinched at Ken's scream. She scrambled to her feet, banging her fists on the door and crying for him. But he didn't answer. He just screamed.

* * *

Fate laughed. "You're going to be trouble, aren't you, Ryoga?"

Ryoga shivered and his stomach dropped. They'd been found. Was Fate impossible to lose? Was he going to find them no matter where they went? Miki's hands clenched against his shoulders. He couldn't let her go. If Fate tore Miki from him now he'd never get her back, all the answers he needed would vanish with her. And Miki knew it too, didn't she? She didn't want to go back either.

He caught her hands and pulled her away quickly. They'd have to find somewhere better. Was there anywhere he could manage to hide from them? Miki followed willingly this time. There was no arguing or hesitance. Fate laughed and Ryoga clenched his jaw. Was their struggling to lose him that funny?

Someone stepped out in front of them and hope rose in Ryoga's chest. Fate wouldn't do anything in public, right? Just one person would be good enough, right? Only, as they got close, he noticed the black mask over the girls face. He stopped dead and Miki nearly hit his back at the suddenness.

"You're Glory?" the girl said.

"Kamishiro," Miki snapped, tugging Ryoga away down the next street,

"Who is she?" Ryoga said, catching up again. "Another hunter?"

"I guess," she replied. "I met at least a dozen while I was hunting. And there were always more going in and out. You lose and you lose your soul. It's high risk, we lost one and another one took their place within days."

Ryoga frowned. It was that simple? How could she say it like it was that simple? Two of those hunters were her siblings? They worked together even if it was a despicable job. No honour among thieves, wasn't that what people said? People with such jobs were the first to turn on each other. And Yuma was infecting him with his need to save everyone and see the best in them. He shouldn't have cared about saving Miki. This was all that idiot's fault.

They rounded another corner and froze. Ryoga's heart sunk. A dead end. They'd hit a dead end. Fate laughed and Ryoga whipped around to see him and the new girl at the end of the alley. He frowned and Fate tilted his head, laughing softly.

"Now, shall we talk again?" Fate said.

"I won't let you have her," Ryoga said, putting himself between them. He'd put his soul on the line and duel them if he had to. "So you should just back off."

"We just want Glory to come home where she belongs," the new girl said.

"What is so bad about that, Ryoga?" Fate continued.

"It is when you're trying to force her to hunt souls."

"What is it with you?" Miki snapped, glaring up at him. "You know I don't need to be watched over all the time. And I can speak for myself."

"Hey, I'm defending you," Ryoga snapped back.

"I don't need you to defend me."

Ryoga clenched his jaw and fists, glaring down at her. What was wrong with her? He was trying to keep her safe and she was having a go at _him_? What one earth was wrong with her? What were they supposed to do anyway? They were cornered by two soul hunters and he was the only one who could duel right now.

"What is this? Some kind of guilt over what you did to Hibiki?"

"This isn't just about Hibiki, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Whatever you think I did, it wasn't my fault. I didn't make her do anything. I didn't know about any of this."

"Give me a duel disk!"

"Miki?!" Ryoga shook his head as Fate tossed her his duel disk. "No. I won't duel you."

"You know it's called hunting for a reason?" Miki said. She caught his collar and tugged him down, lowering her voice to a whisper. "So run while I keep them busy."

"Miki, don't-"

"They already have my soul. There's nothing to lose, get going already."

Ryoga was shoved away and he stumbled back a step, watching Miki glaring at him. He hesitated for a moment before he turned and broke into a run. Fate and the new girl let him run.

"You and Charity go after him." Fate's voice echoes through the alley behind him. "Wait until he gets to his sister and remove them both at once. Don't fail us, Glory."

Rio? They were after him and Rio together? There were footsteps behind him and Ryoga dropped his head, focusing on running. Where was he supposed to go? And would Miki really duel him and Rio for their souls?

The footsteps chasing him stopped and Ryoga kept running until he rounded a corner. He waited for a moment to see if they were baiting him before he realised they really were gone. He glanced around the corner and there was no sign of Miki or Charity. Where the hell were they? What just happened? Why had she done that? He was supposed to be protecting her and getting answers, Miki pushing him away didn't help at all.

"The new recruits aren't as smart as they used to be."

He whipped around and found Miki leaning on the wall behind him, arms folded over her chest. She smiled and Ryoga gave a frustrated sigh. Really? Were they really going to be like that?

"You don't know this Charity then?" She shook her head and Ryoga frowned. "How did you get rid of her?"

"What are you asking me, Kamishiro?"

"Did you hunt for her soul rather than mine?"

"I'll still hunt for yours if that would suit you," Miki said, glancing away.

"Of course, I'm always desperate to give my soul to pretty girls," Ryoga muttered. Miki's head snapped up and she stared at him, her cheeks going a dark pink. After a moment, Ryoga realised why. "I didn't mean it like _that_. What is it with your family?"

"Hmm." She pouted slightly then turned away. "Was that what had you so worked up last night?"

"What?" Ryoga muttered.

"Ken?" He frowned, following her down the street back toward the cross roads Fate had found them at. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Mind your own business," he snapped. "Pick a direction." Miki frowned and glanced around before wandering off to the left. "You never did say if you duelled her for her soul."

"Can't hunt souls on a full moon," Miki said. "The full moon restores souls. Cancels out the magic. No matter what Fate says, on the full moon it's an empty threat to scare you."

Ryoga nodded, catching up to her and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Don't do that again. No matter what's happening, stay by my side."

"And when morning comes and my soul slips away again?"

"I'll save you." Miki shot him a sceptical look and Ryoga rolled his eyes. This was Yuma's fault. "I will."

* * *

**Destiny – 4000  
Kaito – 2800**

"Kaito's got this duel in the bag!" Yuma cheered, jumping up and down. "Now he's got Galaxion on the field-"

"Yuma," Rio said gently. "Let him duel."

Kaito smirked, glancing back at them and offering Rio a small smile of gratitude. Yuma's constant chatter could be somewhat distracting. But Yuma was right. Starlord Galaxion was a quick way to get his ace out. And Kaito was certainly done playing around with Destiny. She was far too calm given what she was facing. He glanced up at Galaxion, brandishing his swords. 4/2000/21000.

"So, Destiny," Kaito said. "This ends here. By removing both overlay units, I can summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck!"

There was a bright flash as Glaxay-Eyes appeared. But Kaito was watching Destiny. As the field lit up, her face underneath the veil was revealed. Ruby red eyes, very familiar eyes, were watching his calmly, a soft smile on her lips. Like she'd been waiting for his Galaxy-Eyes. Then he realised why that face, those eyes, looked so familiar. The girl he'd seen briefly with Ryoga a few times. Miki, wasn't it? Looking so similar, did that make her…? The dragon roared and Kiato shook his head, clearing his mind. 8/3000/2500.

Kaito paused and looked over the field. Madolche Waltz made reckless attacks a source of damage. The lack of monsters in her graveyard and Madolche Chateau gave her monster a substantial power boost. On top of that, Galaxion was weaker than both of them. And with nothing in his hand to change things around, he had to go with brute strength for now. Getting Chauxvalier into her graveyard was a start.

"Galaxy-Eye's Photon Dragon, attack her Chauxvalier!"

His dragon roared and fired a blast of light into the little toy horse and rider, tearing through it and into Destiny. She staggered back a step and when the light faded, Destiny was brushing off her dress.

**Destiny – 3200  
Kaito – 2800**

"When Madolche Chauxvalier is sent to the graveyard it's reshuffled back into my deck," Destiny said. "But Madolche Chateau means it's added to my hand again."

Kaito scowled. Chauxvalier was returning to her hand? That meant Madolche Puddingcess still had her attack boost and she could summon it again next turn. If she didn't have something worse planned. What else could he do though?

"And after a Madolche monster battles, Madolche Waltz inflicts 300 points of damage."

The card lit up again and tore into him once more. At least he knew it was coming now. He groaned and shook off the blow.

**Destiny – 3200  
Kaito – 2500**

He clenched his jaw and stood straight. He had Galaxy-Eyes on the field. He was safe for now. "I end my turn."

Destiny laughed softly, tilting her head. "My turn then. Draw."

"Hibiki, isn't it?" Kaito said, lowering his head. Destiny paused and he knew he was right. "That's why you want to know where Miki and Ryoga are?"

"That's right," Destiny said.

"Then, why hunt souls again? I was under the impression you weren't fond of hunting?"

"Don't you understand how important family is, Kaito?" Fate said softly, approaching from behind. He smiled and Destiny glanced at him. "Glory is on her way. The little Kamishiro boy you're so fond of is with her."

"Ryoga's on his way?" Rio cried. "But if he-"

"Don't worry," he continued. "Glory and Charity will have relieved him of his soul long before he reaches us."

"Ryoga…"

"Shark!"

Yuma turned and was running off before anyone could say a word. Rio hesitated before turning and running after him. Kaito paused. Much as he wanted to continue the duel, or at least make sure he ended on top, Rio and Yuma were probably running off into a trap or danger.

"Go on," Destiny muttered, turning away. "Go save them if you can."

Kaito turned, deactivating his duel disk as he ran, listening to the pair as he went. "You let him go? You could have dealt a winning blow."

"There was no point continuing. Will Glory really return to us?"

"You mean will she really turn of the Kamishiro boy? What is it with you two and that boy?"

Glory and Ryoga? His eyes widened as it hit him. Miki. It was that Miki girl. She was hunting Ryoga's soul? He trusted Ryoga as a duellist but Miki was an unknown, as was this Charity they'd mentioned. What kind of trouble had Ryoga got himself into this time? These children were going to be the death of him.

Kaito caught up with Yuma and Rio easily, not that he thought they had any idea where they were going. If Ryoga was searching for them, and looking for a way to avoid being hunted, they could be running in circles.

"Orbital."

"Right."

Within moments he'd taken to the sky, soaring above the streets. If Ryoga was in the area, he'd spot them easily from up here. He frowned. They had to be somewhere around. If Fate believed they were heading towards the duel, they had to be there somewhere.

And then there they were. Despite what Fate had said about Miki duelling Ryoga for his soul, Ryoga and Miki were holding onto each other, running through the streets, with Ryoga tugging her down streets every now and again, although once or twice Miki had dug in her heels and tugged him in a different direction.

* * *

Miki gasped as Ryoga caught her hand, pulling her back quickly. He pulled her back to his side, gazing down the street. He frowned and Miki glared at him, silently demanding to know what was wrong?

"There's something wrong," Ryoga murmured.

"Like what?" she snapped.

"Like I know this road and there's not normally a side alley there," he replied. "Can you lot make illusion?"

"Umm… kinda yeah, depending on how strong they are. How many souls they've gathered. That kind of thing. You think…" Ryoga nodded. Yes he did. Charity had got ahead of them and was lying in wait. "There's another way around, right?"

"Yeah, but it's a long way. It wastes time."

"Ryoga." His head snapped upwards at Kaito's voice. That bastard and his robot. If he had a robot doing everything for him he'd be able to swoop in like Kaito did. "Are you alright, Ryoga?"

"Yeah, I did just great on my own," Ryoga replied. "No thanks to you guys."

"I was duelling," Kaito said, folding his arms.

"You duelled Destiny?" Miki said.

Kaito glanced at her and Ryoga frowned at the coldness in his eyes. More than normal. It wasn't even coldness, it was something worse than that. What had Miki done to piss him off? She'd been with him the entire time.

"I duelled Hibiki, yes." Miki flinched and Ryoga glared between them. Hibiki was Destiny? One of the best hunters? He knew Hibiki had hunted souls, Miki pointed that out whenever he said anything good about Hibiki, but he'd thought that was over. What Miki had said about Hibiki wanting to stop hunting because of him… "And I assume you're Glory? The hunter supposedly after Ryoga's soul."

"She's not hunting," Ryoga snapped.

"Ryoga!" Rio called.

"Shark!" Yuma yelled.

They ran over and Ryoga smiled slightly. He'd been worked Rio would be duelling. The news that the full moon stopped them being able to gather souls had eased his fears. He worried about Kaito far less though.

"You," Rio snapped, glaring at Miki. Ryoga wasn't sure what Miki had done to offend Rio either but he was far less likely to step against Rio. "You put Ryoga's soul in danger. You and your family are making him do all this crazy stuff. We have enough trouble without you hurting him."

"Rio-"

"Trust me, I didn't ask for him to stick his nose in," Miki snapped back. Ryoga glanced between them, suddenly getting the feeling of being cornered. "You know, it'd be all very well if he just went and dealt with his little crush on Hibiki but I don't like being used as a replacement."

"Miki, it's not-"

"Shut up!" they yelled as one.

Ryoga didn't bother to try and get between them again. He gave up trying to make sense of their arguments and instead focused on Kaito smirking. Yuma was watching Rio and Miki with a frown, talking to Astral about why they were fighting, and closest Yuma could come to an answer was '_because girls are weird'_. But Kaito seemed far too smug.

"What are you smirking at?" Ryoga snapped.

"You're life seems to be run by women, Ryoga," Kaito replied.

"It is not."

"Rio is always telling you what to do," Yuma chipped in, earning a glare. "I mean-"

"I know what you meant."

"And he's right," Kaito agreed.

"You do seem reluctant to argue with your sister," Astral said.

"Kamishiro!" Miki called. Ryoga turned. Why was everyone suddenly turning on him? "I'm heading home."

"I'll walk you," Ryoga said. Anything to get away from the teasing. "Just in case they come after you while you're alone."

Miki gave him a sceptical glance but didn't argue when Ryoga came to her side and walked with her, ignoring Rio's glare. After a moment, Kaito huffed and Ryoga glanced over his shoulder. Rio had caught Kaito's arm, looking furious.

"You'll have to walk me home then, Kaito," she said, glancing at Ryoga. Probably to make sure he was watching, because this was obviously a show for him. "Since there's no way a girl my age should be walking home on her own."

"No one said you couldn't come with us," Ryoga called.

"Why would I want to come with you and your stupid girlfriend?"

"Especially when you could walk home with your stupid boyfriend?"

They glared each other for a moment before Ryoga rolled his eyes and caught up with Miki. Rio yelled after him, something about maybe she should just stay with Kaito tonight and Ryoga waved. She was being needlessly jealous and trying to work him up to get her own way. She wasn't getting her own way on this. He gave in and gave her whatever she wanted often enough to make up for not protecting her. Not today.

Once they were out of sight of the group, Miki's small smirk turned into quiet suppressed laughter. Ryoga's frowned and glared over. What did she find so funny? After a moment thinking over what had happened, Ryoga found something Miki had said bugging him far too much.

"I never had a crush on Hibiki."

Miki's laughter increased and she tilted her head. "Really? So you're doing all this because you're curious?"

"Because I want to know what happened," Ryoga snapped. "For some reasons my memories are fuzzy and until you turned up I couldn't remember any of it. I wanted to know why. And like I told you, I lost my soul once too. And now we're all stuck together until this is worked out."

"Sure," she laughed.

"You don't believe me?"

"I've seen enough guys fall at Hibiki's feet."

"You're jealous?"

She huffed and folded her arms. "I worked hard. I gave up everything. I let them use me and forced myself to be alone and Hibiki got everything. They never cared anything about me. She was perfect and Fate was strong and I was… nothing."

Ryoga frowned. He was sure that sounded familiar. He'd heard someone talking like that before. Not that it really mattered. Whatever she thought and however bitter she was, Ryoga wasn't going to let her fall apart. He wasn't going to lose her to them.

"Then prove you're stronger now."

"I bet your sister would just love that," Miki laughed.

"Ignore her," Ryoga muttered. "She says I don't have the right to interfere in her life, but doesn't see any harm in interfering in mine."

"I know the feeling," she said, shrugging slightly. "So umm… you and Ken?"

"Can we not talk about this?" he snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I'm just curious." He rolled his eyes. Was he going to be the centre of all the gossip for now? Why wouldn't they just accept that it wasn't something he'd wanted, or even expected, and it didn't mean anything? "You're not interested in getting to know him better then?"

"What? No!"

"Why not? Didn't you like it?"

"I don't know. It was weird. It just came out of nowhere and then he walked off. And I'm not a fan of people in my personal space to start with. Just drop it."

"Fine, fine." They paused, having reached the end of Miki's street. "Well… goodnight then, I guess."

"Yeah," Ryoga said, turning away slightly. "And tomorrow you'll be…" He didn't want to think about that. "Anything you want to tell me while you still can?" Miki sighed. "Let me guess, '_Mother wouldn't approve_'?"

"She certainly wouldn't," Miki replied, turning away. "But if you want to save Hibiki, Fate's the gate keeper. Get past him and the path is clear to saving all the souls we've taken. Goodnight, Kamishiro."

"Yeah. Goodnight Miki."

He watched her walking down the street, just in case. It didn't look like there was going to be any more trouble though. Miki paused on the steps up to her house, waving slightly. Ryoga turned away, hiding the smile threatening to break out as he lifted a hand. Everything would be back to normal again tomorrow. They'd have to figure things out themselves again.

There was a small yelp and Ryoga whipped around. Miki had vanished. There was an eerie silence and for a moment Ryoga wondered if Miki had just slipped on the stairs. She did seem to trip over her own feet every a bit more than normal people. But where there was nothing but silence, he walked slowly down the street.

"Miki?"

"Too late." He glanced over his shoulder and found Charity sitting on the wall on the side of the street. "She's out of your reach now."

"What? What have you done with her?"

"Mother Grace doesn't allow outside interference," Charity replied. "You've assigned them the same punishment. But then Tsukikage and Hishikawa have always shared everything, even the fate that awaits them."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga snapped. "Answer me!"

"Go home," she said, getting up off the wall. "I'm sure they'll tell you everything tomorrow."

He hesitated as Charity walked away. Miki and Ken? What was she talking about? Although perhaps she was right. He couldn't do anything now, could he? Whatever had happened, he wouldn't get inside Mother Grace's house to ask Miki and Ken. And Charity had already vanished. He frowned and turned down the street. His best bet was to return to Rio and talk things through with her. If she was talking to him after their argument earlier.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** The gang return to school to face Mother Grace's children. Yuma isn't sure what he's done but Nico isn't talking to him. And Ryoga is forced to confront Ken, alone.

**The Problem with Siblings**


	11. The Problem With Siblings

**A/N:** Hello. New chapter. A nice size chapter too. Ryoga is forced to return to school. More Kamishiro bickering, some Rio and Miki bickering, and siblings arguing with each other and other people. Oh yeah, and Shark and Ken get forced to spend time together. Thank you for reading, people enjoy and review darlings.

* * *

Ryoga wasn't happy to be heading into class. Rio had linked her arm with his and was guiding him along. He'd been called in to see the teacher the moment he arrived at school and told if he didn't start at least making some effort he would be expelled. Of course, Rio had thrown a hissy fit when she'd heard the news and things had only grown worse when he was told he'd been assigned a tutor.

This was going to kill him. The teachers had been all _understanding_. They told him how they understood things had been tough the past few years. And they knew he'd fallen into a bad crowd and struggled to recover on his own. But Rio was managing. And while they knew it wouldn't happen overnight, and the appreciated that he was at least attending school now, he needed to improve his attendance and exam results. They said they were going to start off gently, so he could ease back into normal school work, and told him if he missed more than half his classes in a day, he'd be sent home and his parents contacted. It was hardly fair.

Rio dragged him in, still pissed off after the argument the day before and now this on top of it. He didn't want to think what their parents would do if they were ever at home long enough to find out. As they crossed the threshold, Ryoga paused, glancing around the classroom. His heart was hammering against his chest. He'd been dreading this moment.

But… Ken wasn't there. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and let Rio pull him to his chair. She sat silently at his side and Ryoga ignored the people murmuring about his presence this early. Ryoga had decided long ago they were all morons, so why bother what they thought?

"Nervous?" Rio whispered.

He glared over. "No. Why would I be?"

"Because of what happened with you and Ken?" she murmured.

"Don't bring that up here," he hissed.

She frowned but dropped it and let Ryoga focus on not paying attention. Only a few minutes later, the teacher called class to begin. Ryoga was a little surprised there was still no sign of Ken. Had he really got then into so much trouble they'd been kept off school?

Fifteen minutes late, the door opened and Ken sauntered in.

"You're late," the teacher said.

"I know," Ken replied. "But better late than never, hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Ryoga turned in his chair and Rio's head snapped around. Miki was in the doorway, with Nico a step behind her. A murmur ran through the classroom, mainly the boys, as Miki smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Our little sister's been ill and we had to look after her."

She flashed a charming, sweet smile and Rio grumbled something about weak minded boys as the male half of the class fawned. Ryoga remembered Miki's words about men falling at Hibiki's feet and how jealous she'd seemed, but apparently she'd learnt some lessons from her big sister.

"That's… that's quite alright, Tsukikage," their teacher said. "Take a seat, Hishikawa, we'll talk after class."

"Please don't be so hard on him," Miki said. Ryoga glanced at the teacher and was sure he saw him slightly flushed. "Thank you."

Ken had a seat as the door shut. Ryoga was almost annoyed, and a little flustered, when Ken didn't even glance at him. He didn't seem like himself. The charm wasn't there today. He just didn't seem right. And Miki seemed more… alive. But she didn't seem the same as the girl he'd met the past few nights either. Had something happened in the family?

The class was boring and quiet and by the end of it, Ryoga was half asleep on the desk. It didn't matter. Kaito had pointed out several times that he was very intelligent. He knew he could remember things without even trying. He was good with numbers and formulas. He just couldn't be bothered.

Rio nudged him as they were getting up for a break and Ryoga followed her out silently. Ken was waiting back behind to talk to their teacher. Ryoga was a little concerned but in the end he and Rio went up to the roof. Yuma and his gang were there, and Nico was with them too. Ryoga frowned and sat in the edge of the roof, listening to Yuma's whining.

"Rio. Can you get her to tell me what's wrong?"

Rio sighed. "Nico? He won't stop trying?"

"She's been like this all morning," Kotori said. "Just ignoring us."

"Oi," Ryoga snapped, glaring over at Nico. She turned her attention to him. "What's up with Miki and Ken?"

Nico smiled. "Hibiki came back."

"Hibiki?"

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding quickly. "She was there this morning with Hiro making us breakfast." Ryoga's eyes widened and Nico tilted her head. "And Miki's soul returned. Akina's too."

Ryoga stared up at her, taking it all in before returning his gaze to the school below. Hibiki had returned to the family and the girls' missing souls had returned? Did that mean Fate had won? Or was Mother Grace a more benevolent force than he'd thought? Charity had seemed wary of Mother Grace after all. Despite how she seemed controlling and trying to isolate her children, perhaps she could keep them safe from the hunters. Perhaps her good qualities outweighed the bad ones.

But that didn't explain the sudden differences in both Miki and Ken.

* * *

Yuma huffed as they walked back towards class. Shark wasn't joining them. He had remained sitting on the roof, staring down at the people below. Rio had tried to talk him into joining them, but Shark just said he'd come to class after lunch. He was starting to worry about Shark. Whatever was happening it was getting to him. And no one was telling him what was going on.

He frowned and tilted his head. Nico was sitting on her desk, flicking through her deck, waiting for class to start. Yuma hurried over, leaning next to her.

"So, Akina's really got her soul back?"

"Yes," Nico replied.

"Then why are you mad?"

She frowned and folded her arms. "I'm not mad."

"Then why've you been ignoring us all morning?" Kotori snapped.

"Akina said Hiro went into Mother's room last night," she muttered. "It's all because of your friend Ryoga."

Yuma frowned and took a seat as class started once more. It was Shark's fault? What had Shark done? And what was wrong with going to see their mother? Wasn't that what mothers were there for?

But on the plus side, Akina had her soul back. Did that mean she could duel again? The thought bought a grin to his lips. Akina was full of surprises for him. He couldn't wait to get to duel her again. He glanced over at Nico and an idea hit him. Maybe if he duelled Nico he'd be able to understand her and he could show her he was trustworthy. No matter how much they hung around together, she'd never seemed to accept them as friends. Just people to be around.

Yes. That was definitely the solution. He would duel Nico at lunch and then their hearts would connect and they'd understand each other. After all, it was how he got Shark on his side. And Kaito. A good deal that got their hearts racing was the perfect way to get her to understand.

"Yuma," Kotori snapped, poking his side.

Yuma yawned and lifted his head from the desk. "Fifty two?"

"Yes," she said, folding her arms and glaring down. "That's the answer to question one, but class is over now. You slept the entire time."

"I was dreaming about duelling again," Yuma yawned, picking up his bag and following her out and the rest of the gang joining them

Shark was still up on the roof when they got there. Yuma wasn't sure if he'd been there the entire time or had been somewhere and come back, but he still looked lost in his thoughts. For Shark to be that thoughtful it was something important. He wished Shark would open up but that wasn't how he was. Shark was Shark and he wouldn't talk about his feelings until he was forced into a corner.

Even Rio seemed to be having a hard time with him.

Shark's sister was arguing with him when they arrived on the roof. Well, she was arguing, Shark was sitting there, watching him the world go by.

"I know you're going through this weird thing right now," Rio said. "But whatever happened between you and Ken you need to get over it and man up."

"Wait, what happened between Shark and Ken?" Yuma said.

"They made out the other night," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "The point is you need to stop lying around and acting so stupid."

Yuma stopped paying attention to the argument after that. Kotori was giggling with Cathy and Tetsuo and the others were staring over at Shark. Was that what was bothering Shark? He stared over at him. He knew Shark didn't say much and Rio knew everything in his life and no one else did, but why wouldn't Shark say something about that?

"So, to summarise, Shark has a boyfriend now?" Class Rep whispered to Tokunosuke.

"I guess so. Wait until everyone hears."

"Hey!" Shark yelled, glaring over. He got up slowly and the pair stepped back. "Nothing happened and if I hear rumours otherwise I'll know who to make suffer for it." They nodded quickly and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Nothing happened."

"So, Shark has a secret boyfriend?" Tokunosuke whispered the second Shark turned his back.

Rio huffed. "I'd rather him than _her_."

"You don't get a say in any of this, Rio," Shark snapped, folding his arms. "And I'm not interested in either of them."

"You should be grateful," Rio snapped back. "Any man would be honoured to have me giving them advice. Why do you get to be all high and mighty over it?"

"I'm not acting all high and mighty. But if you don't want me telling you who to see, you don't get in to stick your nose into my love life."

"So you do have a love life?"

"If I had one you wouldn't get to stick your nose into it."

"If I've learnt anything from Miki and Ken it's that sibling squabbles can go on forever," Nico said with a sigh. Yuma nodded and sat with the rest of the group. "It's weird having Hibiki back, Miki acts weird when she's there."

Yuma frowned, turning his attention from the bickering twins and back to the group. Nico still seemed a little distant but at least she was being civil again. Down below there was chatter and chaos expected in any school and soon Shark and Rio fell into silently glaring at each other, sitting with them to eat.

"So, what's Hibiki like?" Kotori said. "She knew Shark, right?"

Nico shrugged. "Wouldn't know about that really. She changed a little before she left, but she's back to normal again now. Miki acts weird around her. She gets all cutesy and pretties herself up, like she's competing. And that gets Ken all riled up."

Yuma nodded. He understood that. Sometimes siblings acted differently around each other. Shark was different when he was around Rio. He was sure Miki and Ken would get used to it though. He was sure it was just because it was new.

* * *

Ryoga was watching Miki and Ken absently as he ate. They were sitting on a bench down below, surrounded by Ken's fangirls and Miki's newly acquired admirers. She'd really turned on the charm today. And listening to Nico, he began to realise why. After what she'd said about Hibiki… She was trying to get the admirers to compete with Hibiki, just because she was back? And just why had she returned to the family? To covert Miki back to her soul hunting ways? To give Fate a way in?

He was forced to return to class after lunch. It wasn't that Ryoga wanted to be there, and Rio wasn't even talking to him anymore, but he didn't want the teachers calling his parents. He laid his head on the desk, vaguely listening to the teacher droning on. Rio glared down but he didn't care. He just closed his eyes and listened. He'd pick it up. Like Kaito said, he was bright. He knew it, he just didn't care.

Still anything was better than having to deal with this tutor after school.

And the end of school came far too quickly for Ryoga's liking. Rio paused, waiting for him and he sighed, rocking back on his chair, muttering about extra classes. Usually, Rio would have said something, but she seemed in such a foul mood she just walked straight out with the rest of the class.

To Ryoga's horror, it was only Ken who stayed behind, sitting on his desk and looking bored. Ryoga prayed to whatever deity was out there it was a mistake. That Ken really wasn't his tutor. There was silence for a few moments before the teacher smiled.

"Ken's going to be tutoring you after school for a while, Ryoga," he explained. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

Ryoga swallowed heavily. An hour? He had to spend an hour alone in the classroom with Ken? The door closed and Ken glanced over. There was a moment of silence before Ken slid off his desk and walked slowly over. Ryoga sat straight in his chair, watching him warily as he took a seat next to him.

"So, Ryoga?" Ken purred, leaning over. Ryoga tilted his head away, glaring at him out the corner of his eye. "Should we get to work?"

"If you think I'm going to let you have your way again-"

"What? You didn't enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I love being pinned down and having kisses forced on me. And everyone talking about me. Rio keeps telling people we were together, people are starting to think we're a couple and your sister is mad at me for something you did!"

"Sounds like someone's upset I didn't stick around for more."

"Look, I'm being forced to do this," Ryoga snapped. "So stop flirting and just get on with what we have to do to get out of here!"

"Rude, Ryoga," Ken teased, but he turned away and pulled over a book none the less. "I thought we had something special."

"No you didn't. We had nothing. You just wanted a distraction."

Ken smiled and opened up his text book, leaning uncomfortably close and to talk it over with him. But for now that was all he did. For a while it seemed like they were actually going to do work. And for a while they did. Ken wasn't a bad tutor, he seemed to understand everything but Ryoga would have been more comfortable if Ken hadn't been so close. Every time he tried to scoot over and get some more room, Ken tugged him back over and told him to focus. The problem was Ryoga _couldn't_ focus with Ken that close.

After half an hour, Ryoga stared to grow bored. Really, he'd pay more attention if things didn't take so long. There was only so long he could be distracted by the way Ken's smiles and careless brushes of their hands made his cheeks redden and his heart pound. Ken smiled slightly, resting his arms on the back of the chair, tilting his head and putting on a charming smile. Ryoga didn't like that. Not by at all.

"You're bored," Ken said. Ryoga nodded and rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling. "You're cute when you're trying to look cool."

"Cute?" Ken smirked and Ryoga pursed his lips. He preferred Ken when he was smiling naturally rather than being purposefully charming. "I'm not cute."

"You know, if it was just the situation you weren't fond of, we could always try another way," Ken murmured.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, turning to glare at him. "Why are you being so persistent?"

"Because you're fun." He scowled and Ken's hand brushed his, which he yanked back as quickly as he could. "You know the funny thing about siblings? If they're so close, they can become an extension of one another. You've noticed how Rio dislikes being seen as an extension of you."

"What's your point?" he snapped.

"Just because you have a crush on Hibiki doesn't mean you get to hurt Miki."

Ryoga's stomach churned and he turned away. It wasn't like that. Why did no one listen to him when he said he didn't like Hibiki? He wasn't really interested in anyone. And even if he had once held more feelings towards Hibiki they'd been forgotten when he forgot her. They weren't going to return in an instant.

There was a moment of silence before Ken caught his hand, squeezing gently. Ryoga forced himself to look back- he wasn't going to act like some girl with a crush- and found Ken uncomfortably close again.

"Sometimes someone's feelings for one sibling can start melding into their feelings for another," Ken said quietly. Ryoga nodded slightly, his gaze flickering down to Ken's lips for half a second. What was wrong with him? "But I suppose that's not always a bad thing." He paused and Ryoga found his mouth running dry. He should say something rather than just sitting there but something in his mind disagreed. "You know, maybe you'd enjoy yourself more if you just let go and stopped putting up barriers."

"Shut up," Ryoga muttered, lowering his gaze to his lap. At least his mouth was working now. "You have no idea about me."

He wanted that to be true. He really did. But the truth was Ken's arguments were slowly wearing away his defences. He seemed to know far too much. This was ridiculous. He'd never been interested in anyone before, why was he suddenly sitting here completely lost. This wasn't like him. Wasn't that what Yuma was always saying? '_Shark is Shark_' and '_Shark should act like a Shark_' and all that nonsense. Sharks did not sit around and let their weird feelings for their classmates make them all meek and quiet.

"Well, what's wrong with trying?" Ken replied softly. "Would it kill you to try it in a better situation? One where you're a little more in control?"

"It might."

Ken laughed softly and Ryoga cracked a small smile, lifting his eyes to meet Ken's once more. "Well, Ryoga? What do you think? No harm in trying, right?"

"I… guess…"

_What_ was _wrong_ with him? This was going to go wrong. This was trouble. This family was trouble and last time they'd been in a situation like this… Ken smiled, tilting his head slightly, bringing their faces even closer. Ryoga licked his lips nervously, his heart hammering against his chest, his fingers slowly moving up to close around Ken's tie.

"You know-"

"Mother won't approve?" Ryoga murmured.

"I have Mother's full approve when it comes to dealing with you," Ken replied softly. "It's Hiro who can't stand you."

"Then let Hibiki deal with him."

"Oh look, you said her name without blushing cutely."

"Shut up," Ryoga grumbled.

Ken laughed and moved to press their lips together for a brief second. "Make me."

Ryoga hesitated for a moment. Ken waited with a small smile. He was going to regret this. There was no way he wasn't going to regret this. But Ryoga gave into urges and pulled on Ken's tie, bringing him forwards and bringing their lips together more forcefully. He only vaguely registered Ken's hand sliding up to the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Ryoga was too lost in the heat rushing thought him. Why did it have to be Ken who made him react like this?

"So much for making me suffer for daring to touch you, huh?" Ken murmured against his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?"

"Hmm, you're such a tough guy."

"I have no objections to hurting you if you don't stop talking," Ryoga snapped.

Ken laughed, squeezing his hand gently. "We should get back to work. Much as I like kissing you, I'm pretty sure you don't want to get caught like this."

"There's nothing going on," he replied, turning away. He caught Kent frown out the corner of his eye. "Did you expect me to fall for you just over one kiss?"

For a moment there was silence and Ken pulled the text book over. Ryoga was still holding his hand through. Ken glanced at their hands for a moment and Ryoga turned away, quickly releasing his grip on Ken's hand, glaring at the text book in front of him.

"I see," Ken murmured. Ryoga ignored him, still glaring at the book. He wasn't going to admit to having any interest in Ken. It wasn't like that. It was just one stupid kiss, just him taking control of the situation. He didn't like him. "It's alright, Ryoga, we can do this as you want it."

"Just shut up and get on with this," Ryoga snapped. "There's nothing going on. Now drop it."

Ken nodded and they returned to studying. He meant it. He wasn't going to let this happen again. He'd given and kissed him this time just prove he could do it and not fall for him. Simple.

"Ryoga!" Rio snapped. They both flinched and turned to see Rio and Miki in the doorway, glaring down at them. "Are we going now? I've been waiting for an hour now."

Ryoga's face fell and he closed his books. "Well, uh, I was supposed to be-"

"You're having secret meetings with your boyfriend, I know," she said, hands going to her hips. "Come on, before Yuma comes and searches you out."

"Yeah," he muttered, getting up and putting his books away. He glanced at Ken. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Ken replied with a small smile and a wink. "Given you're not interested, you played the part pretty convincingly. I look forward to our next session. Maybe we can get a bit further."

"That's enough of your flirting," Miki snapped. She paused and Ryoga frowned as she glanced over, flicking out her hair. "Time to go. See you tomorrow, Kamishiro."

Ken laughed and nodded, packing up as well and letting Miki take his arm. "See you tomorrow, Ryoga. You too, my lovely Rio."

Ryoga scowled, not sure if he was more annoyed by Ken's flirting because it was Rio or because it wasn't him. The thought was a brief one but it bothered him more than it should have. His mind flashed back to Ken's words earlier about siblings, how the feelings for one could merge into feelings for the other.

"You certainly make the second most attractive pair in the school," Ken laughed, letting Miki pull him away.

"You're ridiculous," Miki snapped. "Her… attractive…"

"Hey," Ryoga growled, stepped forwards. "She's my sister."

"I can defend myself," Rio argued. "And at least I don't flaunt my looks to get shallow boys to think I'm nothing more than a decoration."

Miki turned and Ken caught her around the waist. "She's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" she snapped.

"Pathetic, cold and reliant on her brother," Miki sneered.

"There's only one way to settle this!" Yuma called. They all turned to see him jumping up and down in the doorway. "Tag duel!"

"What?" they snapped.

"You four have to duel," he said, tilting his head. "Ken and Miki against Shark and Shark's sister."

"Rio!" she snapped. "Fine! Let's duel!"

Ryoga nodded and glare at Ken. "Sure. You lose, you stop flirting."

"Fine by me," Ken said as they walked passed.

"With both of us," Ryoga hissed, so only the two could hear. Ken frowned and Ryoga smirked raising his voice. "Let's go."

"And when we win?" Miki called.

"You can name your prize," Rio said as she strode out with Ryoga behind her. "If you win you deserve whatever you want."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga and Rio face off against Miki and Ken. Watery decks clash and family secrets are spilled.

**Raging Sibling Rivalry **


	12. Raging Sibling Rivalry

**A/N:** Hellooooo. Wow it feels like forever since I posted. Still, welcome to the new chapter in which Miki Ken Ryoga and Rio face off. And we get some info on Ken's background before he was bought into Mother Grace's care. And Ryoga is getting all concerned. Because he does have feelings really. And we're using Aero Shark's anime effect not the real effect, shhh. Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy and review. Thanks.

* * *

"This is going to be so cool!" Akina cheered, bouncing up at down. "Yuma! This is so cool! Miki and Ken get to duel Shark!"

"And Rio," Tetsuo pointed out.

"Yeah, her too," she muttered. "But Shark is so cool."

"Rio's pretty cool," Nico said. "She knows the Asian Champion you like so much."

Ryoga glanced over as Akina's eyes widened. Rio knew Thomas? Well, of course she _knew_ him but knowing him as more than just an acquaintance? Rio glanced away and Ryoga clenched his jaw. It was true then. She'd better not have told him anything. He'd deal with that later though. There was a duel to win. No matter what he thought of Miki and Ken, no one insulted his sister.

Miki sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she took her position and Ryoga frowned. This competing with Hibiki for attention didn't suit her. He preferred the sharp girl he'd met the past few nights. Ken laughed watching her and patted Akina's head before running over. Akina laughed and cheered for her siblings and Nico folded her arms.

"I'm sorry about this, Rio," Ken said, leaning against Miki's side. "But you do bring it on yourself. Perhaps I'll finally get to see you soul warming duelling. Of course, soft and cute doesn't make you a threat."

Rio huffed, dragging Ryoga over to their place across the field. "I'll show you soft and cute! Don't think just because you and Ryoga have got some stupid relationship going on I'll go easy on you."

"There's nothing go on," Ryoga snapped. "Stop saying things like that."

"That's why she should just be ignored," Miki said, folding her arms. She sighed and pushed off Ken's side to stand straight, pacing away a few steps. "Do combined life points suit you or should we go separately?"

"I can't share life points with her," Ken said, shaking his head. "Don't make me share. The way she throws away life points is ridiculous. You have no idea how much it pains me. I don't know how she got to be so good when she just chucks life points down the drain."

"Oh shut up and deal with it. You know it's for the best."

Ryoga had seen Miki's deck, he had to agree. There were several cards in there that wasted life points for the sake of speed and power. Which was fine if it worked, but such high prices made her easy pickings if things went wrong. Especially when it came to the burn damage Ryoga could inflict. He first turn Aero Shark damage was hardly a secret, but there was little to be done to defend against it.

"Fine," Rio said. "Whatever. Let me prove to you I don't need your babying, Ryoga."

"Let's get on with this then," Ryoga said, taking his own place.

"Duel disk, set!"

The four duel disks appeared on their wrists. Ryoga paused for a moment to see Miki's an elegant sapphire blue, almost a mirror decorated with waves. Ken's was more like a knight's gauntlet, like armour but in a matching blue and white.

"D-Gazer, set!"

Miki put her hand over her eye, and drew it back to reveal a green D-Gazer, lined with a fiery black rim. Ken pushed his matching dark blue D-Gazer into place and Ryoga frowned the sudden realisation hitting him. Miki hunted souls. Her brother and sister hunted souls. Ken certainly knew about it. Was it possible… was Ken a hunter too?

No. That wasn't possible. No matter what Ken knew about it, he couldn't be a hunter. He knew Miki and Hibiki were hunters but he'd never kissed them. He'd never held them like he had Ken earlier. They didn't stir up the same feelings. Ken had been honest. He would have told him.

"AR vision link established. Duel!"

**Miki & Ken – 8000  
Rio & Ryoga – 8000**

"I'll take the first turn," Miki said. "Draw." She frowned and glanced down, tilting her head. "I activate the spell, Trade-In. So by sending a level eight monster from my hand to my graveyard, like Evigishki Soul Orge, I can draw two new cards." She smirked and tilted her head once more. "Well, let's go on as we mean to continue."

Ken sighed. "You're going to waste life points, aren't you?"

"It's not a waste," she snapped back. "And I don't know what you're complaining about, we've got plenty."

"Glory requires sacrifices, I suppose," he muttered.

Ryoga started at the words. Glory? Was that just coincidence or did he really know _that_ much about her hunting? He shook his head. This was all in his mind. He'd started thinking about Ken hunting and now he was seeing clues everywhere. Miki laughed and shook her head.

"It's no fun if it's not a crush defeat against all the odds," Miki said quietly. "I activate Gishki Photomirror. This ritual spell lets me ritual summon a Gishki ritual monster by paying life points instead of monsters. So I pay 2000 life points, 500 for every level, and summon Gishki Psychelone!"

A woman in black scale-like armour and a strange squid like creature at her side appeared in a splash of water. She smiled and summoned up a staff like bow, sitting on the creature and using its tentacles to play a tune. 4/2150/1650. The musical score appeared in blue and hovers back, turning into a red aura around her and causing her to double over in pain.

**Miki & Ken – 6000  
Rio & Ryoga – 8000 **

"Wait… why give up half her life points for that?" Yuma mused. He frowned and folded his arms. "I don't get it."

"Shhhh!" Akina hissed, glaring up at him.

"This is where things get ridiculous," Ken muttered. "I'm going to have to defend you over and over, aren't I?"

"I look after myself," she snapped. "I activate Gishki Psychelone's effect. Once per turn I can pick a random card from you hand and call say… monster and WATER and if matches you're forced to shuffle it into your deck, Ryoga." She glanced at the cards that appeared and Miki pressed the touch screen of her D-Pad. Psychelone played a tune and the middle card glowed. Ryoga hissed. "Bingo."

Hammer Shark was sent to his deck and Akina cheered. Yuma tilted his head. "So…"

"It reduces the damage he can inflict if he gets out Aero Shark," Tetsuo said. "That move is legendary."

"Giving up so many life points for her she has to protect her remaining points as best she can," Nico said. "She knows what she's doing though. Before her soul was stolen she was incredible."

Miki smiled and ran a hand through her hair again. Ryoga wished she'd stop doing that. It reminded him too much of Hibiki. She wasn't like Hibiki. She was supposed to be sharp and brutal and rebellious. Like Fate said when talking about the monsters; Hibiki was a lady, a polite, charming, elegant woman and Miki was the wild, rebellious bad girl. Not this.

"I set one card and end my turn. Let's see what you guys can do. Not that I expect much from someone like you. You rely on your brother and need his constant instruction after all."

"My turn," Rio called, clenching her fists. "I draw!"

Ryoga had faith in Rio, mostly. He knew that she was a good duellist, he'd taught her how to duel after all. The problem was he didn't know how Miki and Ken duelled. Miki was said to be a strong duellist, a soul hunter. He figured she was one of the strongest given Hibiki- or Destiny, he liked to keep the two sides of her separate- and Fate were the strongest two hunters. And with Ken and Miki's connection, he must have been decent.

Rio frowned and looked over her hand and Ryoga glanced over. Why was she hesitating?

"I activate Ice Fire World," Rio said.

The world shifted and icy cracks formed in the ground, putting the four of them on separate plates. Ryoga's frown deepened. What was she doing? Was she letting her anger get the better of her? He was all for emotions in a duel but letting Miki's words get to her would do no good.

"And next I summon Aurora Wing!" The greeny blue bird flew onto the field with a shrill cry. 4/1200/1600. "And when Ice Fire World is on the field a WATER monster is used in an XYZ summon, it counts as two."

"Oh, how predictable," Miki yawned.

Ken laughed and shrugged. "Shh, Miki, let the girl duel. It's a cute little birdie, don't you think?"

"Perfect for a cute little decoration girl," she replied.

There was almost an aura of fury radiating off Rio by now. Ryoga wasn't exactly please, but they were so obviously doing it just to annoy her. Not that he wasn't guilty of letting people rattle him either, but he'd grown up. Sort of. He'd even been responsible for rattling people up himself, even Yuma. He knew Miki and Ken, at least he liked to think he did, enough to believe they weren't really that cruel.

"I use my Aurora Wing to build an overlay network! XYZ summon! Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

There was a cold blast and the icy woman appeared. Miki and Kan exchanged glances and Ryoga frowned. 4/2000/2200. Rio was rushing into things and letting her temper get the best of her.

"Rio," he said quietly. "Calm down."

"I am calm!" she snapped. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Right…"

He'd just have to win this duel himself then. Rio tossed her head. "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn then," Ken murmured, drawing slowly.

Miki glanced over and Ryoga frowned. He didn't know how they'd work together. They said people's duelling reflected their souls. Miki seemed reckless with her life points, seeming to not where her life went. Ken seemed to be the one protecting her and fighting for her. He doted on her. Neither he nor Ryoga should have been involved in their girls' duel really. It seemed they were both a little too devoted to their sisters.

"Miki…" Ken said, glancing over. "You're going to keep playing with our life points, aren't you?"

"Would it be any fun otherwise?" Miki replied.

Ken frowned and turned away. "Uncaring as always, Miki."

"You don't get places holding back," she said, tilting her head. "All or nothing, you know that."

"You look worried," Ryoga commented.

He wasn't usually on for small talk during a duel but Miki and Ken were still such a mystery, he wanted answers. Maybe it would give him more of an insight into how much Ken knew. And whether they were trustworthy.

"Miki is Miki," Ken replied with a fond smile. "I've always had to hold onto her and have her back as she lives on the edge. She'll throw her life away in an instant for the sake of a rush and going down in a blaze of glory if I let her. But I won't. I never would."

Ryoga's frown deepened. There is was again. Glory. And that description on Miki. She would throw her life away if he let her? Ken laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect people to understand, Ryoga. Maybe you're closer to it than anyone. But without my support Miki would be worse than soulless and without her…"

On the side lines, Nico sighed. "Miki and Ken always insisted on sharing everything. Their fates have always been one and the same."

"Mother always said they were two halves of the same whole," Akina whispered. "But she never says anything more."

"You guys don't know anything about them?" Kotori asked.

"No," Nico replied. "Akina and I were the last two in the family. Ken never talks about what happened before Mother brought him into the family."

"He gets a sad look whenever we ask him," Akina said.

Ryoga watched Ken quietly. Miki and Rio were too busy trading insults to even notice them it seemed but Ryoga saw the pain flash through Ken's eyes at the mention of his life before Mother Grace. Perhaps that was something to talk about when it was just the two of them alone together.

"It doesn't matter," Ken said, tilting his head. "None of that matters. Oi, you two pay attention." Miki and Rio glanced over, finally stopping their bickering. "I send Mermail Abyssgunde and Abyssdine to the graveyard to special summon Mermail Abyssmegalo from my hand and when he's summoned like this I get to add an Abyss spell or trap card from my deck to my hand."

Water tore up from the crevice in the ground and from the bubbling water exploded a strange red humanoid in golden armour. Ryoga, of course, recognised a shark when he saw one. A big one. It let out a deep roar and clasped a jagged saw like weapon. 7/2400/1900. Ken smirked and took a card from his deck.

"And when Mermail Aybssgunde is sent to the graveyard her effect activates, meaning I can summon another Mermail monster from my graveyard to the field. So I summon Mermail Abyssdine to my field."

A tiny little mermaid appeared on the field, pinky hair floating around her and plated blue armour covering her to her stubby blue tail. 3/1000/200.

"Next, when Abyssdine is special summoned by a Mermail effect she can special summon a level three or lower Mermail monster from my graveyard. So say hello to my Mermail Abyssgunde too."

The little Abyssdine reached into the crack in the ground and pulled out another mermaid, this one with short brown hair and an orange tail with black and white patterning. A clown fish, Ryoga supposed. 3/1400/800. Ken smiled and Ryoga frowned. It was an interesting deck. He smiled and tilted his head.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Ryoga frowned and looked over the field. Abyssmegalo was a strong monster and Psychelone could be difficult. Still, there were one or two things he could do. He didn't have the monsters to take on Abyssmegalo head on right now, but if nothing else, Ryoga considered himself good enough to switch strategy at a second's notice. Of course, he couldn't attack on the first turn anyway.

"My turn," he called. "Draw!" He glanced down. He'd had better hands but never mind. "I summon Big Jaw to the field!"

The shark appeared on the field, opening its mouth to show off its huge fangs. 3/1800/300. Well, if they already knew what was coming why not let them have it? Rio's might have acted rashly by using Ice Fire World when Miki had already shown her deck to be full of WATER monsters, and things got even worse when you factored in Ken apparently using the same attribute, but Ryoga could use it to his advantage too.

"Using Ice Fire World's effect, Big Jaws counts double," he called. "And I use my Big Jaws to build an overlay network! Xyz summon! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

The mechanical armoured creature burst up from the ground and Ryoga smirked. 3/1900/1000. Not strong enough to defeat high level monsters but it would do damage. Still, if they were aware of Aero Shark's damage effect, would those face downs be something to counter it? He paused, considering the decks and what he knew about them. Both recycling in a way. Gishki's were focused mainly on ritual summoning and getting a hand advantage. And Mermail… that was focused on special summoning while the higher monster restricted their opponents. He was sure that was right. So, were the face downs counters or support?

"Let's risk it," he muttered before raising his voice. "I activate Aero Shark's ability! By dethatching one overlay unit, I can inflict 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! And I have four!"

Yuma cheered. "That's 1600, right? Even with them trying to lower his hand he still got loads of damage in!"

Aero Shark lifted its head and fired out the torpedoes. Miki smirked and Ryoga frowned as the pair remained calm and unmoving, letting the torpedoes hit the ground and force them back a few steps.

**Miki & Ken – 4400  
Rio & Ryoga – 8000**

Miki swept her hair over her shoulder and Ken's hair had fallen from its tie, hanging around his face as they straightened up. Akina was wailing for Ken and Nico snapped at her to be quiet. Rio was sneering.

"So much for defeating Aero Shark's effect," she said.

"Stop that, Rio," Ryoga muttered. This wasn't like her. Miki must have really wound her up for her to be acting like that. "I activate Aqua Gate!"

The ice melted and they ended up on two platforms, the gate slowly rising up in the middle of the field. Rio was glaring at him, probably for getting rid of her field spell, but if she thought it through it was safer. With both their opponents using WATER decks they'd be able to use Ice Fire World's effect too.

"With this, attacks can be negated equal to the number of face downs we have," Ryoga explained. "And I'm setting two before I end my turn."

Now the real battle started. The field was all set for some huge battles if Aqua Gate didn't protect them. Time to see what Miki could do with the odds against her. She glanced at Ken's face downs and he smiled softly, nodding a little.

"My turn then," she said. "I draw." She smirked. "I'm going to borrow your monster, Ken."

"What's mine is yours," Ken replied.

"Mermail Abyssmegalo," Miki called. "Attack Zerofyne."

Megalo roared and leapt forwards only be knocked back by the gate of water. Rio smirked. "We have three face downs on our field, Miki."

"We have four monsters on ours," Miki replied. "Let's go, Psychelone, Abyssgunde!"

The women played her tune again but again it was bounced back by the gate and Abyssgrunde was pushed back by the current too. Ryoga frowned. Something was wrong. Why attack with the strongest monsters knowing that they'd be bounced back? Miki smiled as the waters over the gate parted.

"Mermail Abyssdine, attack Zerofyne."

"Do you want to lose this duel?" Rio said.

Little Abyssdine dove into the water and Ken smiled as Zerofyne blasted the little mermaid with ice. Rio smirked but Ryoga wasn't sure she should be pleased. Miki and Ken seemed very calm about it all. A shard of ice came flying from the smoke of the explosion and cut across Rio's side, knocking her onto the ground.

**Miki & Ken – 4400  
Rio & Ryoga – 6000 **

"What was that?" Rio cried as Abyssdine jumped out the water on Ken's field again. "Why did we take damage?"

"Their face downs," Ryoga replied.

"Well done," Ken said. "Like I told you, Miki would throw her life away in an instant. She doesn't seem to care about the pain. It makes her strong, I guess. She pushed it down like it doesn't matter how much she hurts as long as it turns out alright."

"Shut it," Miki muttered. "It doesn't matter what I do."

"But you won't let her?" Ryoga said.

"Precisely," he said, lowering his head so his hair fell over his face. "I won't let Miki suffer."

"She's trouble," Rio said. "Shouldn't you let her suffer if she wants to?"

"Shut up! You don't understand any of this so stay out of it! I won't let her suffer again!" Ken yelled, glaring over. Miki closed her eyes and tilted her head back, apparently not at all surprised by the outburst. "I'll do anything to protect her! No matter what it takes anyone who hurts Miki will pay. I'll destroy anyone who hurts her. I'll destroy anyone who hurts her no matter what the cost and who gets in my way." He turned his gaze on Ryoga and smiled sadly. "You do though. You understand, don't you?"

Ryoga nodded as everyone fell into a stunned silence. He did. He'd wanted to tear apart the Arclights for what they'd done to Rio. And the Barians too. Anyone who hurt Rioi would pay for it. He understood the need to protect his sister. But… Rio was his twin. Miki wasn't even a blood relative of Ken's.

"What do you mean again?" Yuma said.

Ken's fists clenched and he tilted his head away again, hiding his face. "This is the first time she's been happy since Hibiki left."

"You worry too much," Miki whispered, opening one eye to watch him.

"I'd be nothing without you," Ken replied.

"That's not true," she said. "You're strong. You always were, right? That's why you survived. Why you were chosen?"

Ken shook his head. "I survived because it's all I knew how to do. But when you found me I got something else. Something better. I didn't have to be that person anymore."

"What are you two talking about?" Rio said. "Hurry up and duel."

"They're talking about how Ken used to be hunter too." The group whipped around, all except Miki and Ken, to find Hibiki and Hiro watching from a little way back. Hibiki smiled, her arms linked with Hiro's. "Right, Ken?"

"Ken was a hunter?" Akina wailed.

Ryoga's stomach churned. "You… were…"

Ken nodded slightly, seemingly ashamed, but Ryoga was sure he saw a cruel, twisted smirk on his lips through the strands of his hair. It was just his mind, wasn't it? Everything pointed to Ken being ashamed of himself, not wanting to be like that again and not wanting to remember what he'd done. But it hit Ryoga hard. The kisses they'd shared and the way they'd spoke still made his stomach churn and his heart race. He hated admitting he was that weak, but it was true. And now the thought that all these feelings were being stirred up by a hunter? It was made him want to be sick and at the same time he wanted to forgive him.

The mix of emotions was something he'd never experienced. How could he be mad at someone who seemed to repentant? Someone who'd been nothing but kind and gentle towards him?

"It doesn't matter," Miki said suddenly. Ken's head snapped up and she smiled. "Because you're not like that anymore, right? You and me together, we can do anything. We're stronger than anything as long as we're together right?" Ken stared at her for a moment before nodding and laughed. "That's why I saved you and why Mother took you in. Because together we're the perfect balance."

"And together we win!" Ken laughed. He grinned and pointed at one of the activated face downs. "I activated Bye Bye Damage. With this card, when a monster is about to be destroyed by battle, I can negate the battle and take double any damage we would have taken!"

"But Shark and Shark's sister are still winning," Yuma called.

"For now," Miki said.

"We activate Abyssmegalo's effect," Ken said. "By tributing Mermail Abyssdine a WATER monster is allowed to attack again!"

"Let's go!" Miki cried as Abyssmegalo roared, brandishing its weapon. "Abyssmeglo, tear apart Zerofyne!" Abyessmegalo moved through the gate and plunged into the water. Ryoga frowned. His Aero Shark was weaker. Why was she attacking Zerofyne. "Sharp Tooth Slash!"

The saw like weapon tore up as Abyssmegalo burst out the water and the shockwave knocked Rio back again. Ken and Miki exchanged smirks as Akina cheered. Rio hissed, climbing to her feet again

**Miki & Ken – 4400  
Rio & Ryoga – 5600**

Miki smiled. "Before I end my turn, I activate Gishki Psychelone's effect and target your hand, Ryoga. So, let's search out another WATER monster!"

Psychelone began to play again and Ryoga's hand appeared again. This time he only had one card though. And when it was revealed, it was his Drill Barnacle. He clenched his jaw and sent it to his deck. They were trying to lock down his hand. Did that mean they thought he was more of a threat?

"I end my turn," Miki said.

"My turn," Rio called. "Draw!"

"You're Ryoga's famous twin?" Hibiki called over. Rio turned and Ryoga frowned as she nodded. Hibiki laughed and held her hat against the wind. "How disappointing?"

"Like I'd take anything you say seriously," Rio snapped. "You're-"

"Now now," she said, flicking out her hair. "Ryoga used to tell me all about you. How he'd save you. I'm glad he finally did. For his sake at least."

"Don't be rude," Hiro murmured, even though he was smiling.

"I hope you win this time, Ryoga," she continued. Ryoga's fists clenched. "Don't disappoint me again, will you?"

"Stop distracting them," Miki snapped. "Hurry up and duel!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** The duel continues and Miki and Ken's duelling style keeps Ryoga and Rio off balance along with their argumentative words and revelations. Ryoga is forced to come to terms with the fact that Ken isn't all he thought he was.

**From the Dark Abyss, Ken's True Past**


	13. From the Dark Abyss, Ken's True Past

**A/N: **Hey guys have a HUGE chapter unlucky 13 to tide you over. In which we get more duelling, more arguing, a couple of flashbacks, two kisses (one family and one romantic) and a bombshell. If you make it through this chapter alive (or at least not in emotional and mental turmoil) congratulations, it gets cute next chapter to make up for it. Thank for reading, review and enjoy, ok?

* * *

Ryoga frowned, watching the field silently. Miki and Ken seemed to have fallen into their rhythm already with Miki using brutal attacks and Ken covering for her and dealing damage. And given Rio was duelling more recklessly than normal, Ryoga was worried he was going to be forced to win this alone. And it was going to be tough.

**Miki & Ken – 4400  
Rio & Ryoga – 5600 **

"My turn," Rio cried. "I draw!" She was too worked up. Her mind was too clouded to be duelling. "I-"

"Rio," he called. She glared over. "Calm. _Down_."

She clenched her jaw and glared at her hand before nodding, not that Ryoga believed it would be that easy. Not with Miki and Ken putting her off on the opposite side of the field, muttering between themselves about Rio doing what her brother told her like a good little girl.

"I activate Ice Tune!" Rio called, activating the face down.

"Rio!?" Ryoga yelled over. What was she doing? That was a waste of a face down that could negate an attack. "What are you doing?"

"Ice Tune allows me to summon a level four or lower monster from my hand." Why? Why not just summon normally? "And I summon Blizzard Falcon!"

There was a shrill call and the icy falcon appeared, settling on a rock that popped up.4/1500/1500. Ryoga really hoped she had something planned here. It seemed like she was just rushing in recklessly. He didn't want to be fixing her mistakes.

"Next, I activate Blizzard Jet, this allows me to give one of my WATER monsters and extra 1500 points. So my Blizzard Falcon goes up to 3000 ATK. And thanks to Blizzard Falcon's effect you take 1500 points of damage!"

Shards of ice shot over the field, slamming into Ken and Miki and knocking them back again. Ryoga scowled. Neither of those were the card she just drew. Why didn't she use that earlier? She could have done damage in the first turn rather than bringing out Zerofyne for no reason. And Zerofyne's effect would have been useful this turn against that Abyssmegalo of Ken's.

**Miki & Ken – 2900  
Rio & Ryoga – 5600 **

"She's misplaying," Miki laughed as they got back to their feet.

"Poor little girl," Ken muttered, dusting himself off. "Can't even handle the pressure."

Rio clenched her fists and shook her head. "I'll show you pressure!"

"Rio!" Ryoga snapped.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" she cried, ignoring him completely. "And I use it to summon back-"

"Stop!" he called.

"-Zerofyne!"

Ryoga groaned, running a hand through his hair as the icy woman appeared on the field with a gust of cold air, totally ignored by Miki and Ken laughing between themselves. 4/2000/2200. This was exactly what he'd dreading. She was playing recklessly and not thinking her moves through thoroughly. And Miki and Ken knew it too.

"I'm using your monster, Ryoga," Rio said.

"Rio, think this through!"

"Aero Shark, attack Abyssdine!"

Ryoga sighed. There was little he could do. He's just have to fixed things and do damage control for now. Aqua Gate's effect activated and Aero Shark was pushed back.

"Zerofyne, attack!"

This wasn't going to work. He knew she was trying to get Blizzard Falcon through but Ken and Miki looked far too comfortable with the situation. When Aqua Gate negated her attack again, Rio smirked.

"Rio," he warned. Why was he even trying? She wasn't going to listen.

"Let's go, Blizzard Falcon! Attack Abyssdine!"

Ken laughed and another trap swung open. "I activate Magical Cylinder."

"What?!" Rio cried.

"Your attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monster's ATK!" Miki called.

A copy of Blizzard Falcon shot back across the field and Rio screamed as she was thrown back and slammed into the ground.

**Miki & Ken – 2900  
Rio & Ryoga – 2600 **

Ryoga scowled as Rio lay on the floor, panting heavily. This was the problem. If she'd summon Zerofyne this turn, she could have negated the effect of Aqua Gate and got in some extra attacks. And she wasn't getting up. What was wrong with her? For heaven's sake, was he going to have to snap her out of this as well? Miki and Ken chuckling didn't help.

"Oi, come on you two," he said, shaking his head. They both fell silent. "Give her a moment. She's not used to strong opponents and she's not used to taking this much damage. Tell us a story, Ken. What were you before?"

Ken wrinkled his nose. "If she doesn't get up she forfeits her turn from now on."

"Fine," Ryoga agreed. "I'd be disappointed in her if she forfeited and didn't get up. So? Tell me."

Ken lowered his head, glancing over at Miki who smiled softly. It wasn't her normal smile. It was so kind and loving. Finally, Ken nodded and pushed his hair back from his face.

"My parents died when I was young," he said quietly. "I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle but they were always busy and I was left to suffer alone. So I ran away and ended up living on the streets. No one missed me. Eventually, I became bitter and jaded and distrustful of everyone. I grew up too quickly, I guess. I could duel and I could take care of myself, that was all I needed. I didn't care about anyone else. And that's when they came to me."

* * *

_**Four years ago…**_

_"Let's go! Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier! Direct attack!"_

_His opponent's life points dropped to zero and Ken grinned, deactivating his duel disk before his opponent could recover. Ken dashed forwards, grabbing the kid's bag and snatching it from his back and running off with the kid, an older kid than him, screaming after him. He swung the bag onto his back and ran through the streets to an old warehouse, ducking inside and collapsing on the grubby pile of rags he called a bed. It wasn't much but it was better than being at home. _

_Ken pulled open the bag and emptied the contents onto the floor, pushing his dirt, matted pale had from his face. Most of it had been cut off a few weeks ago after getting caught on a sticking out piece of metal. It had been too hard to untangle so he'd simply cut it short again. There wasn't much of interest, but there was a lunch and a little bit of money. That'd do him._

_Quiet footsteps echoing through the warehouse caught his attention. Ken hurried to pack up the things he'd stolen and ran deeper into the warehouse, hiding in the shadows beneath a staircase, watching and waiting._

_"My dear boy," called a low, soothing voice. "There's no need to be afraid. I saw you duel."_

_His eyes widened and he drew further into the shadows. "I was going to give it back. Honest."_

_"No you weren't," the voice replied. "And that's absolutely fine."_

_"It- it is?"_

_The man stopped a little way from the stairs, looking right at him but not making a move to come any closer. He was a tall, slim made, with long blonde hair tied back and reaching his waist. His face was hidden under the brim of a black hate that matched his dark suit. Like he'd been to a funeral or something. Ken knew too much about funerals. _

_"Of course it is," the man said. "You won the duel. And he didn't need it, did he? Life hasn't been kind to you, so why not take what you can?"_

_"It's really ok?"_

_"Yes, it's really ok." Ken peaked out a saw a small smile under the shadows of the hat. "There you are. You look hungry. We should sit down and let you eat that well-earned lunch."_

_"What do you want?" Ken said._

_"I want to help you. I want to talk to you and give you a chance to duel for me." Ken stepped out of the shadows and the man's smile widened. "My name's Pride. What's yours?"_

_"Ken."_

_"Alright, Ken. Let's eat, shall we?"_

_Ken ended up being taken to a large mansion. He'd never seen something like it before. Pride led him inside and Ken was hit with a wall of sound. And one noise above them all._

_"Daddy!"_

_A young girl came running down the spiralling stairs and Pride smiled, leaning down and sweeping her up into his arms, holding her close. Ken watched her quietly. She was about his size, in a big poofy black dress and delicate shoes. Her long black hair went down to her knees and blue bangs hung over a strange black mask._

_"How is my princess?" Pride said._

_"I won!" she cheered. "I won! I won!"_

_"She did," called a soft voice from above. Ken looked up. An older girl was at the top of the stairs in her own black dress and veiled hat. "She did wonderfully. Glory gets stronger every day."_

_"That's fantastic," Pride said, rubbing Glory's hair. "Ken, these are my girls, Glory and Destiny." Ken nodded as Pride set glory down. "Come on, let's get you set up. I'm sure Fate is downstairs."_

* * *

"It was painful," Ken muttered. "I didn't think I could handle it when Pride gave me those powers. It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before. But he said after that, all I needed to do was use my powers and duel."

Ryoga frowned. Ken hadn't even known what he was doing back then. He'd been a child. What kind of man was Pride if he could take advantage of a child? Of course, having said that, Miki had been only a little older and was already going by Glory. Using his own children to hunt souls. It was ridiculous.

"Hurry up and end your turn, Rio," Miki snapped.

Ryoga frowned as Rio staggered up to her feet. Finally. He'd thought he was going to have to win completely on his own. She needed to stop getting so agitated Another huge hit like that and they were done for.

"I end my turn," Rio said quietly.

"My turn then."

Ryoga frowned as Ken drew his new card. Ken's Abyssmegalo was powerful and their effects were a pain. They didn't have enough set cards to defend against them for long. Ken smiled and tilted his head, glancing at Miki.

"You have two face downs, Ryoga," she said. "Your sister looks like she's taken one too many hits. Do you really think you can win this?"

"I have to," Ryoga replied. He glanced over at Rio's field. They were sharing a field and life points, but that didn't make her clumsiness any better. She had to step up her game. "I will."

"Whatever you want, Ryoga," Ken muttered. "It's not too late to surrender."

"Hey," he called, hoping to buy some time to snap Rio out of this slump. "You used Ice Barrier monsters before. Why change?"

"When I finally figured out what they were doing," he said with a shrug. "When I finally accepted what I was. It didn't seem right to be so weak anymore."

* * *

_**Three years ago…**_

_"This is wrong!" Ken snapped, glaring up at Fate. "We're stealing their souls! We're practically killing them!"_

_"And?" Fate replied, folding his arms. "They're not dead, they can still walk and live their lives, and talk and act like normal. We're doing nothing wrong."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts," Pride said gently, coming up behind him. Ken frowned and gazed up at him. "Look, I know this must be a strange concept to you. You're young but you are talented. You could be great here, like my girls. Like Fate."_

_"I could?" _

_Pride nodded and kissed the top of his head. "You could. I chose you for a reason. Life has been cruel to you. None of them cared about you. Why have pity on them?"_

_Ken paused and glanced between the two older hunters. Fate smiled from under his hood and held out his hand. Ken hesitated for a moment before reaching over and taking his hand. _

_"We'll look after you now," Fate said. "We're like family. You can come hunting with me tonight."_

_Ken nodded and walked with him quietly. He supposed they were right. If they hadn't cared when he was on the streets why should he care about them? Fate and Pride had done more for him than anyone ever had. He should do his best to help them, shouldn't he? When he got souls, Pride gave him a place to stay and more money than most adults saw in a month. He could live a good life and they looked after him when he was hurt. Glory and Destiny were nice enough but whenever he saw them Destiny was helping Glory with her duelling._

_"This looks familiar," Ken murmured as they walked._

_"I know," Fate replied. _

_As they pushed open the door to a house, Ken realised why. This was his aunt and uncle's house. He gripped Fate's hand and Fate smiled down at him. After a long moment, Ken took a deep breath and smiled back activating his powers and letting Fate guide him inside. The duel a quick and brutal and for the first time Ken found himself enjoying watching his opponents squirm, knowing the fate that awaited them._

_"Pride is right," Fate said once they were defeated. "You'll be great."_

_"And you guys will always be here?" he said, pulling open the draws. "No matter what?"_

_"I will be," he replied. "I can speak for anyone else, but no matter what happens, I'll always be here when you need me. Even when you start thinking you're too grown up to rely on me, and you start doing things on your own, you can always come back to me." Ken nodded, pulling open more draws. "What are you looking for?"_

_He pulled open more draws and finally grinned, pulling out a deck. "The deck my dad gave me, they didn't let me use it. Now no one will be able to stop me."_

_Fate smiled and nodded, gently wrapping his arm around his shoulders and guiding him away. Ken grinned, finally happy with his life. He had people helping him, he could make those who'd hurt him pay and he could forge his own path for once. What did it matter if a few people lost their souls in the process? Didn't he deserve to be happy now?_

* * *

"I never regretted it though," Ken said, shrugging slightly. "They'd destroyed my life, who cared about them? I deserved to be happy for once. No one missed them."

"Shh," Miki murmured and Ken glanced over. "They don't matter. Make your move."

Ken smiled and nodded. "Right."

Ryoga frowned. How could anyone be so callous towards their own family? No matter what they did, was that really reason to take their souls? He wouldn't even wish that on his worst enemy. Rio looked just as stunned. Perhaps she was finally going to start duelling properly now too.

"I activate the spell Aqua Jet," Ken called. "This boosts my Abyssmegalo's ATK by 1000 extra points." The red shark roared as the jets attached to its back. "Now, Aybssgunde, attack Blizzard Falcon!" Rio atomatically used Aqua Gate's effect to bock the attack, probably wary of another face down that would bounce damage back at them, but Ryoga wished she wouldn't. At least if they attacked him, he'd be able to use some of his own stratergy. By focusing on Rio and locking him out they were restricting his options. "Next, I borrow Miki's Psychelone and attack Blizzard Falcon!"

Again, she used Aqua Gate's effect. Ryoga didn't even try to stop her. She wouldn't listen. He needed to get them to attack him. He needed them to focus on him rather than Rio or they'd get nowhere and with nothing left to defend them, he needed Rio focused more than ever. Well, he had not problems lowering himself to their level.

"It's pathetic," he said, glaring at Ken, who started slightly and stared back. "You act like you're not at fault. Like you didn't take their souls cruelly and without reason. Just because they weren't the best guardians you act like you're entitled to hurt them like that?"

"They deserved it," Ken replied, taking half a step back.

"No, you're just trying to justify your actions," Ryoga snapped. He hated the look of pain that flashed across Ken's face but it had to be done if they were going to win this duel. "You act like it was alright for you to act like that, that you have no regrets. And then you say that Miki changed you? Some change. I don't see anything different between now and then. You're as cruel and uncaring as ever. You make me sick."

"Ryoga…"

"Shut it, Kamishiro," Miki snapped. "He's totally changed, you don't get it at all. He doesn't fight for himself anymore, that's the difference."

"What would you know?" Ryoga replied, turning his glare on her. "You act like you're so tough, but you're just a silly little girl who hates being stuck in her big sister's shadow. That's the only reason you care about him. Because he's the only person in the world who doesn't see how much better than you Hibiki is."

"That- that's not true!"

"Not so nice when it's turned around, is it?" Rio muttered.

"You're no better!" Ryoga snapped. Rio flinched and stared over at him, eyes wide and confused. "If you're going to keep playing at a second rate level then you can walk away right now. I'd rather be in this duel on my own then have you at my side right now. I thought you'd improved after our duel the other day, but it turns out you're a useless without my instruction as ever. So, you either get a grip and stop being a dead weight or walk away right now!"

"Abyssmegalo," Ken snarled. Ryoga smirked. Lashing out at Miki had done the trick then. He turned to see Ken's eyes blazing, focused entirely on him. Was this how he used to be? Was this the rage that made him such a powerful hunter? "Tear Aero Shark apart!"

The shark roared and dove into the water before bursting up and slashing through Aero Shark. The explosion knocked him back onto the ground and he groaned, struggling up to sit up. They couldn't afford another hit like that.

**Miki & Ken – 2900  
Rio & Ryoga – 1100 **

"I activate Aquamirror Illusion," Miki called, her face down swinging open. "Using this I can special summon a Gishki ritual monster from my hand, though it can't attack and it goes back to my hand at the end of the turn."

"Then what's the point?" Yuma said.

"To tribute," Rio murmured.

"Oh, you were paying attention?" Ken sneered.

"I summon Evigishki Mind Angus!" Miki called.

The huge fish appeared on the field, baring it's fangs only for Abyssmegalo to slash through it. Ken grinned. "Let's go, destroy Rio's Blizzard Falcon! This duel is over!"

Rio froze and Ryoga clenched his fists. She had nothing to defend her. He hadn't wanted to do this so soon but he had no choice if they were to survive.

"Not so fast, I activate Zeus' Breath!" His card swung open and Abyssmegalo was blown back. "This negates your attack and deals 800 points of damage to you!"

The pair were forced back and Rio let out a relieved sigh. Ryoga would deal with her later, this wasn't how he expected her to duel. He wasn't supposed to be saving her every five minutes. Miki and Ken might have duelled like that but not him.

**Miki & Ken – 2100  
Rio & Ryoga – 1100 **

"Not bad," Miki murmured, straightening up.

Ken held up two cards. "These two cards are your end, Ryoga. Make this turn count or we'll tear you apart. I end my turn."

Ryoga hesitated. He had to draw a useful card. He had no card and only one card on his field. How had he been pushed into a corner so quickly? He clenched his jaw. He had no choice.

"My turn! Draw!"

He paused and glanced at the card. Not what he wanted. Not at all what he'd wanted. Ken laughed and called to him and Ryoga's head snapped up. "I activate Just Desserts."

The card light up and light blasted them, knocking the twins back to the ground as their friends called to them.

**Miki & Ken – 2100  
Rio & Ryoga – 100 **

"As I'm sure you know, Just Desserts deals 500 points of damage for every monster on your field," Miki said.

"Make the most of this, Ryoga," Ken teased.

"Is this how you used to be?" Ryoga hissed, getting back to his feet. "Did you let their life points drop and give them a glimmer of hope just to snatch it away?"

"Sounds familiar," Rio whispered.

"This is me giving you a chance, Ryoga," Ken replied. "Back then I would have waited until you inevitably summoned the monster you think can save you and then remove your life points completely."

"Really? What changed?"

"Miki."

* * *

_**Two years ago…**_

_"Time to say your prayers! Evigishki Soul Orge, take out Abyssmegalo! Soul Crushing Tide!" _

_Ken froze. He had no answer to her attack. He had nothing. The attack landed and he was thrown back, slamming to the ground as his life points fell to zero. This was it. He'd failed. His soul was forfeit. Ken's eyes moved to the full moon, unusually bright that night and he smiled. At least the last thing he appreciated would be pretty. _

_"Oi!" His opponent's face filled his vision and long blonde hair fell around them like curtains as she leant over him. "You going to get up anytime soon?"_

_"Did I tell you whoever lost would lose their soul?" _

_She frowned and pulled the mask from his face and he deactivated his powers. "Are you dumb? Or don't Pride and Fate fill you in on things like this?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Can't hunt souls on a full moon," she laughed. She grinned and offered him her hand which he took slowly. "I'm Miki."_

_"Ken."_

_"I know."_

_"You're a hunter too?" She nodded, ruby eyes sparkling. "What's your name?"_

_"Glory." His eyes widened. Glory? Pride's youngest child? And he'd duelled her under the impression her soul was on the line? Pride would have killed him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned away. "Oi."_

_"Look, it's not my fault you wanted to put your soul on the line so recklessly," he snapped. "Get lost."_

_Miki huffed. "I'd rather lose in a blaze of glory and hellfire than live in such a cowardly way as your duelling."_

_"My duelling gets the job done!" Ken snapped, turning back to her. _

_"Sure, that's why I won."_

_There was a moment of silence as Ken approached her once more, glaring down into her eyes. Pride's youngest or not she wasn't getting away with talking to him or not. He wouldn't tolerate that. And she just glared back, grinning smugly._

_"Say that again when the moon isn't full."_

_"You're a good duellist," Miki said. He rolled his eyes. He knew that. "Look, I'll be blunt. Destiny and I are setting off on our own. Come with us."_

_Ken frowned, folding his arms. Destiny and Glory leaving? What if this was a test of loyalty or something? And where would they go? Why would he leave? He had a good thing going here._

_"Why?" he said slowly._

_"You need something more than survival," she said. "And it'd be nice to have a brother. We'll still hunt and we'll still report back to Pride, but it'll be more fun. You need to learn to have fun and I need to learn not to. We can share." She laughed and held out her hands. "Please?"_

_Ken hesitated again. He'd seen Glory all the time. He'd met her and they'd grown up kind of together but he'd never known her as anything more than the boss' daughter. She was like no one he'd ever met. She'd put her soul on the line and laughed. She'd dropped her life points recklessly and laughed about it, joked about. Like she didn't care. _

_"How can you just walk away? Don't you care about the consequences?"_

_"Of course but sometime you have to dive in anyway, right?"_

_"No. That's how people get killed," he snapped. "You're insane. How can you be a duellist? How could I lose to a naïve moron like you? I must be a real loser to be beaten by you."_

_"That's mean," she muttered, pouting slightly. "Come on. Where are you going to get if you don't take a chance?"_

_"It'll be safer."_

_"I'll be boring." She grasped his hands and pulled him forwards. "Give it a chance."_

_He sighed and nodded weakly. If nothing else, he could use her to find new victims and report back to Pride. If they left town it would be a new town ripe for the taking. Just the thought made him grin and Miki smiled softly. She would be no trouble at all._

* * *

"And you thought I was a moron," Miki laughed, shaking her head.

"You acted like one," Ken replied. "Still do."

"But you love me."

"I do."

"That's enough," Ryoga snapped. He had no choice anymore. "I activate XYZ Crown! Using this, an Xyz monster gets its rank changed into a level! On top of that, it counts as two when used for an Xyz summon. And I chose Zerofyne!" Rio's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to snap at him for a moment before she thought better of it. "And now… I use Rio's Zerofyne and Blizzard Falcon to build an overlay network!"

"Here it comes!" Yuma cheered.

"Shark's ace monster!" the other's cheered. Shark rolled his eyes. "He's going to win no doubt about it!"

"Xyz Summon! Number 32: Shark Drake!"

The marine dragon burst from the water, showering them all as it appeared with a deafening roar. 4/2800/2100. Now he had enough power to take on Psychelone and if it weren't for Aqua Jet he would have gone straight for Abyssmegalo. Still, getting rid of Psychelone would mean Miki would have to summon next to turn and perhaps she would struggle to get out another high level monster. He only had one chance, if that face down wasn't another counter.

Ryoga hesitated, his heart pounding. If it was another counter…They couldn't take another hit but…

"Ryoga," Rio called softly.

"Rio?"

"Go for it. Win or lose, if I'd duelled better we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Probably."

"Hey!"

"I activate Ghost Fleet Salvage," Ryoga called. "This allows me to summon back Aero Shark and the monsters used to summon it." Aero Shark roared onto the field and Ryoga almost smiled at the cheering crowd. 3/1900/1000. And his Big Jaws followed right behind. 3/1800/300. Now was his only chance to win. "Big Jaws, attack Abyssgunde!" As expected, Aqua Gate's effect bounced his attack back and now was the true test. Was that face down going to activate on now Aqua Gate wouldn't? "Aero Shark!"

The torpedoes fired and Shark held his breath as they screamed towards Abyssgunde. Miki and Ken didn't even flinch as the mermaid was destroyed and winds whipped the field.

**Miki & Ken – 1600  
Rio & Ryoga – 100 **

His confidence that the card was something for next turn growing, and spurred on by the cheering of Yuma and his friends and Rio, Ryoga let himself grin as he glanced at Shark Drake. It was as blood thirsty as he was right now.

"Shark Drake, attack Psychelone! Depth Biting!"

The attack slammed home and Ryoga's grin grew. If they hadn't activated it now, they weren't going to. He was going to win this duel after such a hard time. It was going to be a real turn around.

**Miki & Ken – 950  
Rio & Ryoga – 100 **

"If this attack goes through, Shark wins!" Kotori cheered.

"Of course it will, it's Shark!" Yuma laughed. "He's the best!"

"Don't be so sure," Astral muttered. Ryoga's confidence plummeted and he glanced over. Obviously noticing, Astral gazed at the face down. "Be wary of it still."

"This is my last chance," Ryoga said, glaring at him. "We lose next turn if I don't risk this."

"Pricisely," Miki and Ken said at once. Miki flashed a smirk. "Better to go down fighting than waiting for death to come right."

"By detaching one overlay unit from Shark Drake, I can special summon the monster I just destroyed back to the field," Ryoga called. "Only this time with 1000 less attack points. This is over!" Psychelone returned to the field and Rio smiled. "One more time, Shark Drake! Depth Biting!"

Again the attack shot forwards and Miki and Ken raised their arms, bracing against the attack as it hit. The group on the side lines erupted in cheers and Ryoga let out a sigh of relief. It had been tough but he'd got passed Rio's distraction and their tactics.

Ryoga was about to take off his D-Gazer and admit that it was a good duel when light exploded from the dust and enveloped their monsters, destroying them. He whipped around and found Miki and Ken still standing, and Mirror Force shinning on their field. Ken smirked and Miki laughed.

"No… way…" Rio breathed. "They- they waited that long to activate it?"

Ryoga's stomach churned. There was nothing left he could do. He'd got no hand and no monsters and nothing on their field. It was over.

"I… end my turn…"

"My turn," Miki said softly. "Draw! Psychelone, direct attack! Sorrowful Ocean Melody!"

Psychelone began to play and the shockwaves tore across the water, slamming Rio and Ryoga back and throwing them to the ground in a cloud of dust and water.

**Miki & Ken – 950  
Rio & Ryoga – 0**

A stunned silence fell across the field as the AR Vision faded. Akina cheered and ran over, throwing her arms around Ken and telling him how amazing he was. After a moment, Ken set her down and made his way over to the twins as they sat up. Half way he was intercepted by Hiro, who caught his wrist and whispered to him. Ryoga was sure he saw pain and horror flash through Ken's eyes but it was gone a moment later and he carried on over.

"That was a great last move, Ryoga," he said, offering his hand.

Ryoga nodded slightly, taking his hand and letting Ken help him up before snatching it away. "You should have been honest from the start."

"I know," he muttered, lowering his head. "You'll forgive me though, right?"

"Is that all you want for winning?" Rio said, folding her arms. "Ask for something a little more."

"Of course that's not what I want," he laughed.

"Then what-"

Ryoga was silenced by Ken's fingers closing around his chin and his lips falling over his. This was becoming too much of a regular thing. For a moment Ryoga was furious that he'd dare to kiss him not only without warning- _again_- but in _public_. He could hear everyone's shocked gasped and whispers and for a long moment he just wanted nothing more than to punch him right in that smug mouth. But the desire quickly subsided in favour of pulling him closer and kissing back. He wasn't even sure why. He didn't know what it was, but something about Ken sent something warm and comforting coursing through him and made him want nothing more than to be close to him.

"Forgiven?" Ken murmured as they pulled apart.

"No," Ryoga snapped, punching his arm.

"Hey, I'm not making a big deal about what you said about me and Miki."

"I said that to make you attack me."

"I know. So you could use Ghost Fleet Salvage."

"Hey," Yuma called. "They're leaving without you, Ken."

They turned slightly and Ryoga frowned at the sight of Miki being tugged away by Hibiki and Hiro guiding away Akina, both looked rather distressed at the idea of being separated from their brother. Ken smiled weakly and nodded.

"Turns out Hiro doesn't want a hunter in the house," Ken muttered and Ryoga's eyes widened. He'd been kicked out? "I'm not welcome back home anymore."

"But Hibiki and Miki are hunters too," Rio argued.

"But they're not the ones rebelling against Hiro's control."

"You can stay with us for a while," Ryoga said, turning and walking away. Ken and Rio ran after him, falling into stride beside him and the others not far behind. "Don't look so surprised, you're useful."

Ken grinned and nodded and before Ryoga could say a word his fingers were entwined with his. He turned his gaze away from Ken's refusing to even consider the fact that he was blushing and ignoring Rio's giggling about how cute they were. Given that he'd got Ken into his mess by forcing him to admit his past, he didn't have much choice anyway. And the way Ken smiled at him made him feel funny. He couldn't say no.

* * *

_**18 months ago…**_

_"Miki?" Ken called quietly._

_There was another furious scream and crash and Ken bolted up the stairs to Miki's room. The blonde was sitting in a destroyed mess of a room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ken's heart wrenched and he didn't know what to say or do until he caught sight of the scissors in her hands._

_"Miki!" He ran forwards and yanked them from her hand, tossing them out of reach and wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok. It's ok. Whatever it is, I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_Miki laughed sadly, slowly holding him back and crying into his shoulder as he struggled to soothe her. "Am I a monster?"_

_"No," he said, stroking her hair. "Not you. Never. You're a princess."_

_"Then why does Hibiki hate me?" _

_"Why do you think she hates you?"_

_Miki pulled back and stood slowly, searching out the scissors again and pointing to the TV. It was that tournament Hibiki had just been eliminated from. Miki had been there but she'd come home early, apparently having had an argument with her sister. She sighed and laid her hand against the face of one of the finalists as his stats came up._

_"It's him," she murmured. "It's his fault. He made her want to stop hunting. He made her hate me." She laughed softly and ran her fingers over his face. "I hope you suffer. I hope you lose. I hope she destroys your life with her sweet poison too." _

_"Miki…" Ken breathed, staring up at her. _

_He'd never seen her like this. There was no humour or laughter in her eyes. Just pain and tears. And seconds later her silky blonde hair fell to the ground, chopped off to her chin. He frowned and she smiled down at him._

_"I won't be in her shadow anymore."_

_Ken nodded and climbed to his feet, wrapping her arms around her again, letting her cry into his shoulder as he watched the boy on the screen. "I won't let anyone cause you pain and get away with it, Miki."_

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga confronts Rio about being in contact with Thomas, ends up somewhat regretting his decision to let Ken stay and Kaito pops over to make his day that much worse.

**The Tough Life of a Shark**


	14. The Tough Life of a Shark

**A/N: **Yay! New chapter! This chapter we're all cute and normal (-ish) to counter all the terrible revelations from last chapter (they become more terrible when you realise their relevance later on). Rio is upset, Thomas can't keep his mouth shut, Kaito and Chris pray Haruto will turn out More like Michael, Michael is adorable, Ken keeps sticking his nose in and Ryoga just wants to settle down at watch zombie shark movies and get some rest. So much. Thanks for reading, enjoy and review.

* * *

It was late when the twins and Ken arrived home. The sun was setting and any later and their friends would be getting into trouble. Hibiki had found them as they were talking home and gave Ken a bag, promising to talk to Hiro about letting him come home.

When Rio left, Ryoga and Ken had their decks spread out as they looked through and chatted over the duel. She hadn't seen Ryoga so happy in a long time. Yuma mad him smile and Kaito sort of did, but he seemed different around Ken. So Rio left them to it, slipping out of the sitting room and into her bedroom. When the door closed, Rio let out a sigh. She'd been holding it in all afternoon but that duel had shaken her. Losing like that… having to rely on Ryoga…

"Hey, Ice Queen," Thomas said, putting down his bowl. Rio smiled, adjusting her seat in front of the computer screen. The current time difference made it lunch time for Thomas, and Rio didn't want to think about how early he got up to call her sometimes. "You're looking kinda melted today."

Rio smiled weakly and Thomas tilted his head. "I lost a duel today."

"And?" he laughed, shrugging. "We all lose, Rio, what's the matter?"

"Ryoga and I were tag duelling against two of the new kids," she explained. Thomas nodded absently, lifting his bowl and starting to eat again. Rio almost rolled her eyes. She was questioning her ability to duel and needed support and he was thinking about his stomach? "And I made him lose. If it wasn't for me holding him back he could have won. He nearly did. He was great. And I ruined it for him. Thomas, am I a good duellist?"

"Oh?" he laughed, pausing from eating. "You're questioning your skills?" He laughed again and shook his head. "You're not Ryoga."

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I hold him back all the time."

"Perhaps."

"And I made him lose that duel. If it wasn't for me then he'd have won the nationals."

"That's questionable."

"I ruined everything because I couldn't beat you."

"Again, questionable."

"You're a great duellist," Ken said. Rio turned and Ken shut the door behind him. "Ryoga's gone to get something to eat tonight. You're a great duellist Rio, Miki just winds people up. It's what she does. She gets her opponent wound up to the point where they can't think properly."

"Ryoga wasn't bothered by it," Rio muttered.

"And?" Thomas said. "Ryoga can get pretty heartless, and to be fair he seems to run off getting fired up. He doesn't make mistakes. Secondly, he's improved a lot since he was disqualified. He's got a lot stronger, so cool it. You've been in hospital for a while, you're out of practice when it comes to duelling and social situations." Rio frowned as Ken leant on the back of her chair. Thomas frowned. "You're the guy from the other day. The one who planted a kiss on Ryoga."

"That's right," Ken replied with a smile. "Ken. You're IV."

"It's Thomas now," he replied, returning to eating. "So, what's going on between you and Ryoga?"

"It's complicated," he laughed.

"Hardly," Rio muttered. "You two made out in front of half the school. I think it's pretty obvious you're a couple."

"We're not a couple," Ryoga snapped from the doorway. Ken smiled and turned away as Ryoga glared down at the screen. "I don't appreciate you anywhere near my sister, IV, not after what you did."

Rio frowned and shoved him away. "I like talking to Thomas, he's a good friend."

"Pretty good looking too," Ken put in.

Rio frowned slightly at the flash of jealousy and anger that went through Ryoga's eyes. Was that… because Ken called Thomas good looking? How cute. Ryoga must have really been taken with Ken to have such a reaction. Ryoga disconnected the call to Thomas and turned on Rio.

"After everything, how could you turn to him?" he snapped. "He might have done it for his family but he tore apart ours! How can you turn to him rather than me?"

"Because I don't want to hold you back anymore!" she yelled back.

"But him?! Or all people, him!"

Suddenly Ken's arms wrapped around his waist and Ryoga's eyes widened before softening slightly as Ken leant his chin on his shoulder. "My my, Ryoga, getting so worked up over another boy? I'll get jealous."

"It's not like that," Ryoga argued, but his normal anger wasn't there. It was more childish. "He-"

"Maybe I should try harder to get you worked up myself," Ken murmured.

Ryoga's cheeks went red and Rio fought the urge to laugh as Ken kissed his cheek and led him out. Perhaps there was an upside to Ryoga being so taken with Ken. He seemed to have tamed Ryoga's wild spirit wonderfully. She smiled to herself and reconnected the call. Thomas was still in front of his screen, eating again and apparently waiting for her call back.

"You cooled him off quickly," he muttered.

"It's Ken," she replied softly. "Something about him just soothes Ryoga with just a few words."

"Magic," he laughed. "Seriously, what's the deal with those two?"

"I don't know," she sighed, shaking her head. She flicked through her D-Pad and bought up the picture she'd caught of Ryoga and Ken's kiss after the duel, showing it to him. "They're pretty serious when they get going." Thomas nodded. "And it seems completely mutual, just they don't seem willing to admit they like each other. I don't know how to explain it. I've never seen anyone affect Ryoga like that. It's different to Yuma."

"Yeah, I'd always figured he had something for Yuma," Thomas said, waving his hand. "I just figured there was no accounting for taste. But that one is the kind of person I'd imagine him falling for."

"Huh? What's wrong with Yuma?" Michael said, suddenly appearing on screen.

"Nothing," Thomas said. "If you like energetic and bouncy and childish."

"Ken's different," Rio agreed. "Older looking, kinda ethereal."

"Kinda like Chris when he stands out in the sun and the wind blows and his hair goes all over the place?" the youngest Arclight said.

Rio smiled. She could definitely imagine that. Thomas nodded. "He's the typical type for you hormonal bunch to fall for."

"You're not that much older than me, Thomas," Michael said, frowning slightly.

"I'm old enough," Thomas replied. "So, this fella will be good for him. I mean, for Ryoga to care about someone who's not you has got to be a good sign." Rio nodded. "Hey, send me that picture, will you?"

"Why?" Rio said, folding her arms.

"Just to tease him with if he gets grumpy again, nothing serious. So what else is going on?"

Rio sighed and Michael sat with them, chatting away. Eventually, Rio ended up sending Thomas the photo. She hoped he didn't cause too much trouble with it. She needed to soften Ryoga up to the idea of her talking with Thomas. Despite everything, Thomas was one of the best friends she'd ever had.

When they finally said goodbye, Rio figure there was next to nothing left of whatever foot Ryoga had bought in. Teenage boys ate too much. She stepped out into the hall and couldn't see them anywhere. She glanced into Ryoga's room and they weren't there. Back in the sitting room, she frowned and folded her arms.

"I'm going to see Kaito," she called.

The settee groaned and there was a grunt. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't have been in the way," Ryoga snapped as the pair sat up. So what had they been up to out of sight on the couch? Rio walked over slowly and found Ken sitting astride Ryoga's lap, both flushed and panting softly. "Where are you going?"

"To see Kaito," she replied. "I just said that."

He frowned and Ken reached slowly around his neck, leaning on his shoulder. "Are you and Kaito more serious, Rio?"

"They're not," Ryoga said firmly. "Don't stay out too late."

"I'll be back soon."

She turned away and the settee groaned again. Suddenly Ryoga huffed and Rio glanced back. Ken had apparently shoved him down and was over him on all fours. Ryoga went to shove him off, looking furious for a moment but Ken smiled and kissed his lips briefly. Something in Ryoga's eyes changed, Rio was certain of it, and he stopped fighting Ken, instead reaching up to his neck and drawing him down gently. What the hell was going? That wasn't like her Ryoga. Being so wild and a kind of grumpy, it was weird to see him tamed so easily.

She sighed and shut the door behind her as Ken laughed and sat back, gesturing over to the TV but not moving from Ryoga's lap. Ryoga sighed and leant on his shoulder as a movie came on, a weird smile on his lips she hadn't seen in a long time. Ryoga was… content…

* * *

"Good night, Haruto," Kaito murmured, kissing his brother on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

Haruto was already half asleep and only murmured something unintelligible in response. The father was working late but Kaito was used to him not being around anymore. He frowned walked away silently, checking his messages again.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Gonna meet me like a gentleman or do I have to walk all that way?_

Kaito smirked. She had messaged him out the blue, asking to meet and that she was feeling down. Kaito had other plans but he made room for Rio. Who gave her that name though? Surely not Ryoga, he would never call his sister a queen no matter what happened or how good she was.

_**Kaito:**__ Walk here and I'll give you a lift back._

He had things to do, and he really didn't want to just drop all that. He smiled to himself and sat in his room, calling up Chris. They didn't speak as often as Rio seemed to speak with Thomas, but Chris had been a big part of his and Haruto's life for a long time.

"Good evening," Chris said, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Good afternoon," Kaito replied. Their conversations were never particularly long or complicated, it was just checking in every now and again. "How have things been for you?"

"Generally settled and quiet," he said, although there was noise in the background. "However Thomas is more excited than normal. Something about Ryoga having a boyfriend?"

"I hadn't heard," he muttered. Then again he hadn't spoken to Ryoga since the night before when he'd duelled Destiny. Perhaps something had happened at school. "I don't keep up with the ins and outs of children."

"Looks pretty mature to me," Thomas laughed, leaning over Chris' shoulder and showing off a picture on his D-Pad.

Kaito frowned, glancing over the picture. Ryoga and another boy in the second year uniform. He looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him; that boy Ken, the one who flirted with Rio and implied they were a couple. The picture had obviously been taken in a hurry, and apparently after a duel since both were wearing duel disks still and the people in the background had their D-Gazers fitted still. The pair seemed oblivious to the people surrounding them and completely focused on what seemed to be a rather passionate kiss.

"Interesting," he muttered as Chris shooed Thomas away. "I doubt I want to ask how he got that."

"Rio probably," Chris replied. "They talk a lot. I heard Ryoga on the line earlier, so perhaps he's finally discovered them. How's Haruto?"

"He continues to get stronger," Kaito said as his D-Pad lit up again. "I'm not sure he'll be normal anytime soon though."

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Some boyfriend you are._

"Am I distracting you, Kaito?"

"No, of course not," he replied with a frown. "Just a message from Rio."

_**Kaito:**__ Just because that Ken seems to have moved on doesn't mean I'm his replacement._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Who told you about that?!_

"Anything interesting?" Chris said.

_**Kaito:**__ Thomas can't keep his mouth shut._

"She's stopping over for a bit. Apparently something happened at school and she doesn't want to talk to Ryoga about it."

"She and Ryoga lost a tag duel," Thomas called. "She's questioning herself."

"Thomas," Chris snapped.

The door slammed and Chris' room fell into silence. Kaito smiled slightly. "I hope Haruto is a little quieter at his age."

"I'd assume Haruto would turn out more like Michael." He offered a strained smile. "Thomas is one of a kind, I assure you."

"We wouldn't change him though," Michael said.

"No," Chris said quietly. "We certainly wouldn't. As I'm sure you would love Haruto no matter how he turned out."

"Of course," Kaito replied. "He's my brother."

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ I'm going to kill him._

"Rio claims she's going to kill him for blabbing about Ryoga's boyfriend," he continued.

Chris smiled. "I'll be sure to warn him."

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ I'm outside, gonna let me in? Or do I have to do that myself too?_

"Rio's here," Kaito said quietly. "I'll talk to you again another time."

"Have fun," Chris said, nodding slightly. "And try to remember how young she is."

"Not you too."

He got up and went down to let Rio in. She was obviously wound up and struggling with something. After Thomas' outburst, he could imagine why. He smiled and gestured for her to come in.

They chatted for hours and Kaito realised how difficult Rio was finding the loss. Kaito wasn't sure why. Didn't she know they all lost duels. He did, Ryoga did, Yuma did a lot and she was no exception to the rule. And as for her complaints that she was holding Ryoga back because she got too emotion, he didn't buy that either.

"There is nothing wrong with being emotional," he said. "They can get in the way but you can't block them out. It's what makes us human. Ryoga fights extra hard for you, you don't hold him back."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, he loves you. He would fight with all he had if you were in danger. Ryoga would hate knowing you feel like this."

"That's why I can't tell him. He'll blame himself or tease me. I let it slip earlier when we were arguing but I don't think he caught it. I don't want him to be hurt like that."

* * *

Ryoga had been adamant they were going to watch this movie the second he heard it was on TV. Night of the Zombie Jaws. Ken hadn't objected, something Ryoga put of the list of things he liked about him, and actually seemed rather keen. They were slouched together on the couch, snuggled up in the cushions and watching mostly in silence, happy with each other's company. Ryoga found it hard to believe that he was so comfortable with Ken nuzzled into his shoulder and half in his lap after so little time. It had only been a few days ago Ken had stolen that first kiss.

"I was under the impression Great Whites were solitary hunters," Ken muttered.

"They are," Ryoga replied quietly. Another thing in Ken's favour; he was as fond of marine wild life as Ryoga. If that giant Abyssmegalo and the rest of his deck hadn't been hint enough, tonight had confirmed it. But sharks were still Ryoga's specialty. "But I doubt then this isn't exactly realistic."

"Well how are we supposed to willingly believe there are zombie sharks around if they can't even get the basics right?"

"I said it was amusing, I never said it was good." Ken smiled softly and nodded, his hand sliding over Ryoga's stomach and taking Ryoga's hand slowly. "You know what's coming next, right?"

"I drag you back to your room, push you on the bed and we make out?" Ryoga shot him a mock glare, ignoring that his idea wasn't a _bad_ one. "You meant the movie?" He glanced at the screen. "I think the shark fisher who thinks he's safe in his boat is about to get eaten."

"You'll jump," Ryoga said, a small smile coming to his lips.

"No way, it's so predictable."

Ryoga smirked and turned back to the movie as the fisher but his bait in the water. It was predictable but it didn't matter. The zombie shark exploded up through the bottom of the boat and they both jumped, Ken's hand squeezing tightly around Ryoga's and Ryoga's arm squeezing around Ken's middle.

"Ok…" Ken breathed. Ryoga could feel Ken's heart hammering against his side slowly returning to normal. "Fine. You win."

"Pays you back for earlier," Ryoga murmured.

"Oh?" he purred, tilting his head slightly. "Still a little sore over that, are we?"

"Of course not."

Ken kissed his cheek softly and Ryoga smiled, leaning his forehead against him. He'd decided, in private at least, he may as well accept these feelings for Ken. Whatever this was, hormones or something more, it wasn't going away. And every time he was close to Ken, every time they were close like this, every touch filled him with a warm, soothing feeling. He'd not been so content with his life in a long time.

Their lips were pressed together again before he could register it. Ryoga wasn't sure which one of them started it, but soon Ryoga had no choice but to grope blindly for the remote and pause the TV so he could turn his full attention to Ken.

"There's a term for people who are turned on by that, right?" came Rio's voice.

"Fangirls," Kaito muttered.

Ryoga was about to push Ken away and snap at them but Ken seemed to read his mind and pinned him down. "I meant the TV."

This time Ryoga managed to push Ken away and Ken sat back on the opposite end of the couch, arms folded and pouting slightly. The TV had been paused on a shot of two large sharks tearing a man apart. Rio sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly," she sighed. "This obsession with sharks has to stop somewhere."

"Have you considered the psychological reasons behind his association with sharks?" Kaito said. Rio frowned as Ryoga glared up at him. "People often find themselves subconsciously drawn to animals that represent themselves."

"Photons are light, right?" Ryoga muttered, folding his arms. "Light that burns bright and dies quickly."

A flash of awkwardness crossed Kaito's face and he turned away for a moment before Ken laughed. "Maybe he's called Shark because he bites."

"Shut up," Ryoga hissed.

"So, you two really are a couple then," Kaito said.

"You even told him?" he snapped, glaring at Rio. "I know you love gossip but-"

"It wasn't me," Rio replied, folding her arms.

"It was Chris," Kaito said.

Chris? V? That meant… IV! It was IV who let it slip. Rio had told IV about them, hadn't she? He'd walked in on them discussing it. How could she run to him? After everything, he'd gone through hell for Rio and she turned to IV and Kaito when she needed someone to talk to? Wasn't he good enough for her anymore.

"Why are you here?" Ryoga hissed, glaring at Kaito.

"Merely making sure Rio arrived home safely," Kaito replied, not looking at all bothered by his glare. "I wouldn't interrupt your time with yur childish boyfriend don't worry."

"She's home, you can leave now."

"Ryoga," Ken said softly, reaching over for his hand. The second their fingers brushed, that warmth surrounded him again and Ryoga lost the will to fight. It wasn't worth it when he felt this good. "You're so cute when you're being grumpy."

"Not cute," he muttered.

Kaito left none the less and Rio huffed about him being unreasonable before flouncing off to her room. Not that Ryoga minded that much. If she was still stressed in the morning, then he'd be concerned and deal with it, but it was just the shock of losing as far as he could tell. Nothing to get worried over. He pulled Ken back over and put the movie back on, holding Ken's hands to stop them wandering.

Next thing Ryoga knew it was dark and a hand was running through his hair. He groaned and opened his eyes a little, moving to brush Ken's hand away and tell him to go back to sleep but Ken's arms were around his middle and his head against his chest. And there was a blanket pulled over them. They must have fallen asleep watching TV. Was Rio fussing again?

"I'm fine, Rio," he murmured.

"I know, sweetheart," replied a soft voice.

His eyes snapped open fully and he tilted his head, gazing up into matching blue eyes. His mother's blue eyes. She was home. She was never home. He never got to see her anymore. She smiled and petted his head.

"Who's this?" she said, gesturing to Ken.

Ryoga hesitated. Who was Ken really? Ken stirred slightly and squeezed his arms around him. "I'm his boyfriend."

"I- We-" Ryoga stammered slightly. Were they really…? "It's not that serious."

"Alright," Ken whispered. "I'm a friend he makes out with."

"Shut up," he snapped. He glanced at his mother. "Ken is-"

"I understand," she said, stroking his cheek. "You're growing up. And Rio?"

"Kaito or Thomas," Ken muttered.

"She's not interested in either of them," Ryoga hissed. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Kaito is the boy from the WDC?" Ryoga nodded. Had it really been so long since they last spoke that she didn't know he and Kaito had become… friends? "And who's Thomas?"

"IV."

"Oh."

Even his mother knew that name. The person who'd been his rival. The person his duelling career had fallen apart in front of. She sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Never mind her tastes," she said softly. "You've got your sweetheart. That's what matters. I'm happy for you. I wish I could watch you growing up more but I want to let you have a good life."

"I know. I understand why you and dad work all the time." Ken's arms tensed around his and Ryoga absently lifted his hand to stroke his hair reassuringly. That was why he'd lashed out at his aunt and uncle, right? Because he felt abandoned. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too." She stood slowly and he smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, dear."

She walked away slowly and the door to the master bedroom closed. Ken nuzzled into his chest and Ryoga pulled the blanket up around them further. It had been a tough day; Rio's tantrums and Kaito's interruptions and Ken's constant blabbing about everything but his mother finally being home made it all worth it.

"Ryoga," Ken murmured.

"Yes?" he replied, closing his eyes slowly.

"You get your looks from her."

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Fate shows himself once more. Ryoga comes face to face with Mother Grace and Yuma is lead astray chasing down Charity only to find he's been lured into a trap.

**An Inescapable Fate**


	15. The Inescapable Fate

**A/N: **Hello. Yes, we have another new chapter for you. Part one of some dramatics. We have some hunters wandering around, Ryoga worrying and being accosted by kids, Ken sneaking off and Yuma getting into trouble. Thank you for your lovely reviews and enjoy.

* * *

Ryoga frowned, watching Ken's D-Pad light up with a new message. They'd stayed behind after class for more tutoring, and Ryoga was becoming less and less resistant of the idea. He was less resistant to the idea of class too.

Ken had wandered into the next room for some extra text books. Ryoga didn't want to read Ken's messages but it had been over a week since he'd lost his home with Mother Grace and Ryoga hadn't him so distracted. He'd been watching his D-Pad the entire time. Even during school he'd been on and off his messages. It had been making him act strangely. Like it was finally affecting him that his family had pushed him aside. Miki and Ken still hung out at school surrounded by their admirers and Ryoga didn't spend too much time with him during school. But he noticed. He saw the way it made Ken hurt.

And finally, Ryoga's curiosity got the better of him. He pulled over Ken's D-Pad and flicked through the recent history.

_**(10 days ago) Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Are you in town?_

Ryoga always found Ken's tag strange. Dishonourable Abyss. Abyss came from his deck, probably but the dishonourable part stumped him and Ken wouldn't talk about it.

_**(10 days ago) Fateful:**__ Visiting home right now._

Fateful? Who was that?

_**(8 days ago) Dishonourable Abyss:**__ I need your help._

_**Fateful:**__ What's wrong?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ I've been kicked out of Mother's._

_**Fateful:**__ What'd you do?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Not sure if it was yelling at Hiro, sneaking in to see Mother, telling Ryoga about me hunting in public or making out with him._

_**Fateful:**__ I'd be mad about the blabbing._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ When will you be back?_

_**Fateful:**__ Two weeks or so. I'll let you know if it's any sooner._

Ryoga frowned and leant his head on his palm. Who was Fateful? Why was Ken talking to him about being kicked out? And why the hell would he get in trouble for seeing his mother? Why did he have to sneak in to see his mother?

_**(6 days ago) Dishonourable Abyss:**__ How are things back home?_

_**Fateful:**__ Home?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss: **__I'm not welcome anymore?_

_**Fateful:**__ You're always part of the family. But until your powers return and you hunt again, you know Pride won't acknowledge you._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ I can't hunt. I gave that up. I had to give it up._

_**Fateful:**__ Like Destiny._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Her name is Hibiki and it's not the same._

_**Fateful:**__ You gave up hunting for Glory but you certainly ignore your gift for the same reason she did._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ And what reason is that?_

_**Fateful:**__ Ryoga._

Ryoga glared at the screen. Pride… there was that name again. Miki and Hibiki's father. Did that mean, this was fate? Ken was talking to Fate? He suddenly felt horribly betrayed. Ken was speaking to the enemy. But then… if whatever they had right now kept Ken from hunting, wasn't that a good thing?

_**(Yesterday) Fateful:**__ I'll be in Heartland in the next few days. Still want to talk?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Yes._

_**Fateful:**__ What happened when you spoke to Mother Grace?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ You know what happened._

_**Fateful:**__ Then you're confirming my suspicions. Does Ryoga know?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Stop bringing him up. He has nothing to do with this._

_**Fateful:**__ If you intend to carry out your revenge than you will have to face the fact that you can not develop feelings for him._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ My revenge is my own. And my feelings towards Ryoga are none of your business._

Revenge? Ken wanted revenge and it was going to get in the way of them? He frowned. Why was he worrying about this? They weren't that serious. He and Ken were casual and it didn't matter. Neither of them had feelings for each other and they weren't going to develop feelings for each other and why the hell was it Fate's business anyway?

"How long are you going to be in there?" he called.

"I can't find the book," Ken replied as Ryoga found the most recent message. "Hang on."

"No rush."

"You can't escape learning forever."

_**(6 hours ago) Hiro:**__ We're going to talk tonight._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ We are?_

_**Hiro:**__ Yes. Mother says we have to talk._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Ok._

But Ryoga wasn't sure he wanted Ken to go. He liked having Ken around. He was something of an idiot and he blurted out stupid things and caused trouble and distracted him when he was trying to be serious but he wanted him there.

_**(2 hours ago) Hiro:**__ Meet me after school._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ I'm tutoring Ryoga._

_**Hiro: **__You should leave that boy._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ He helped me when you kicked me out._

_**Hiro:**__ Just hurry up._

What the hell did Hiro have against him? He'd not done anything against him, had he? He'd been nice to Miki, he'd saved Miki, and if Ken cared about him why didn't Hiro approve? It couldn't have been just because he'd been a bit nosey about their mother.

_**(10 minutes ago) Hiro:**__ Miki's home._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ I told you I'm mentoring Ryoga._

_**Hiro:**__ She wants to speak to Mother. What did you do?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Nothing happened. _

_**Hiro:**__ Meet me in the normal place._

Miki was going to speak to their mother? That sounded like a bad thing. They acted like she was such a good person but the way they spoke gave Ryoga the chills. Something was wrong with the way that family was.

_**(5 minutes ago) Fateful:**__ I'm in town for the weekend. Meet me when you're done with Ryoga before I go hunting._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ I'm meeting Hiro. And I want it on record I don't support your hunting._

_**Fateful:**__ That's your prerogative. But I will hunt whether you approve and support me or not. Even though I will support you no matter what your intentions._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ If you understood my intentions you wouldn't question me._

_**Fateful:**__ I'm well aware of your intentions and I support you fully as long as you remain on track. If you wander and cause more damage than good than I will step in and deal with this opportunity while we have a chance. I hope your meeting with Hiro goes well. I'll meet you afterwards._

Ryoga sighed and pushed the D-Pad back over to Ken's seat. He didn't want Ken to go. It wasn't fair. He'd taken Ken in and given him affection and care and Ken had given him affection in return. He'd never felt so content with anyone. He leant his head on the desk and closed his eyes. It was selfish. They were kids, they should be with their families, his mother's visit reminded him of that more than anything. But how was he supposed to let him go? He didn't want to be so… lonely again.

"Hey," Ken murmured, suddenly leaning over him and blowing in his ear. Ryoga jumped and lifted his head, staring up at him. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga couldn't stop himself acting without thinking. The thought of Ken returning to Hiro, of having to see him secretly and not being allowed to be near him whenever he wanted tore at his heart. He caught the back of Ken's neck and pulled him down, crushing their lips together. Ken gave a small noise of surprise and the books clattered to the floor but Ryoga was already taken by that warm numbing feeling.

Ken ended up sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around his neck and Ryoga holding him in place. School chairs weren't as accommodating as his settee and if they moved a little too far the wrong way they'd end up on the floor but they managed. He never wanted to let go of this. If Ken returned to Hiro and Mother Grace, he'd spend his school days with Miki and their shallow bunch of followers and then he'd be dragged home before Ryoga got a chance to have any time with him. He loved him having Ken in his home, where he could reach other and pull him in whenever he felt like it.

"Ryoga?" Ken murmured, drawing back slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ryoga replied, smiling slightly. "It doesn't matter."

When it was finally time to leave, Ryoga hesitated. He didn't want him to meet Hiro. There had to be something he could do to make sure he could still be with Ken. He caught Ken's hand and pulled him back around, kissing him quickly.

"Come home early tonight," he demanded.

"Why?" Ken laughed. "Don't go getting all possessive and jealous just because I'm meeting someone."

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Saturday?"

"Two weeks since you first kissed me."

"Oh, ok. And?"

"I just wanted to do something a bit different tonight. Promise you'll be home early."

"Sure," Ken laughed, nodding quickly. "I love a surprise. I'll see you soon then."

Well, if Hiro was meeting Ken, maybe this gave Ryoga and opportunity. He smiled and waved, watching Ken go. He hoped he came home tonight. Which meant Ryoga needed to hurry if he was going to arrange something before Ken was done.

* * *

"Nico!" Yuma called, running down the path. Nico didn't turn but Yuma ran over and grabbed her arm. "Where was Ken go- Ah! You're not Nico!"

The girl snatched her arm away and shoved him off. Yuma blinked up at her. She was in a puffed up black dress with an ornate black mask over her face. Then it hit him and his eyes widened.

"You're- you're a hunter!"

She smiled. "My name is Charity."

"You…" His fists clenched absently. "Why are you here? Why are you stealing souls?!"

"Yuma!" Kotori called, running over with the others behind her. "Who is this?"

"She's a hunter," Yuma said. "Charity."

"Be careful, Yuma," Astral said, appearing next to him. "A hunter in broad daylight is suspicious."

"Huh?"

"They hunt at night," he replied. Yuma frowned and gazed up at him. "Why would she be out during the day?"

Charity was bouncing off and Yuma clenched his fists before running after her. He wasn't going to let a hunter get away. Charity hurried through the city with Yuma and the others on her tail.

They ended up in a small park, Charity standing on the railings of a bridge. Yuma paused at the edge of the bridge, watching silently. What was she doing? There was silent for a moment, the wind rustling the leaves the only sound. Charity smiled, her dark hair blowing softly around her face.

"Why are you out during the day?" Yuma called. "Astral's right, you hunt at night."

Charity smirked and tilted her head. "You're not that one we're interested in really."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your friend Ryoga," Charity said. "He's the one who made Destiny want to stop hunting, so he'll pay her debt."

"Debt? Shark? What are you talking about?!" he called. "What's going on?"

"Ryoga caused Destiny to turn away from hunting," she said. "If she collected only 3 souls a week and hasn't been hunting for eighteen months, he owes us at least two hundred souls."

"Two hundred and sixteen," Astral said.

Yuma stared up at him and Charity laughed. "So someone needs to repay his debt."

"You're going to take his soul instead?!" Yuma yelled.

"Something like that," she muttered. Her smile softened and she held out her arm. "So, Yuma? Will you duel with me?"

"Fine, but if I win, you wipe clean Shark's debt!"

She smiled and shook her head. "That's not my choice. But if you win, I will tell you where to go to get closer to your goal."

"And if he loses?" Tetsuo called.

"Then your souls will come off Ryoga's debt."

Yuma's fists clenched and he shook slightly. To put his friend's lives on the line. How was he supposed to allow that? He couldn't back down then. A quick glance around revealed the place was deserted and silent. She'd led them here to duel.

He stepped out onto the bridge and it jerked suddenly. Yuma let out a yelp and Charity smiled. The bridge moved and swung, the raging river beneath it somehow flying up and forming a cage around them, not even allowing Astral to enter. He friends were calling for him but their voices were almost nothing. He glanced through the wall of water and saw Astral looking worried. He had to duel without Astral?

Charity stepped down from the railings and turned to face him on the opposite end of the bridge. Fine. If he had no choice he'd duel her alone. He'd have to win by his own strength. He'd save his strength and help Shark, one way of another. Whatever Shark had got involved in, he was Shark's friend.

"Alright, Charity," he called. "Let's do this!"

Charity nodded and a feather like duel disk appeared on her disk and a black feather like D-Gazer formed. Yuma grinned throwing on his own duel disk and D-Gazer.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

Kaito paused midstride, noticing Ken hurrying along alone. Every time he'd seen him recently, he'd been in Ryoga's company. The two seemed inseparable. So seeing him wandering around alone and so far from home was unusual. He frowned and followed silently in the shadows. What was he doing sneaking around here?

There was a quiet small woods in near the outskirts of town and Ken sat on a bench, leaning his head back on looking into the mottled shadows of the trees. Was he meeting Ryoga? That was the only reason he could imagine him being there. The two seemed far too taken with each other.

There were quiet footsteps and Kaito drew back into the shadows, watching silently a man in a hooded cloak approached. Ken frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"You're late," he said.

"I am?" Ken replied.

"We arranged to meet, didn't we?"

"I suppose…" He frowned and the man sat next to him. "Fate-"

"Do you want to return home?" Kaito frowned. It was Fate. He'd become aware that Ken had once been a hunter, and that he was aware of Fate and his connection to Miki and Hibiki, but why was he meeting Fate. "I would allow it under certain conditions."

"I don't want to go back to Pride," Ken hissed. "I have things to do here. I have to stay with Miki. I have to be here."

Fate laughed softly. "Have you still not figured it out, after so long?"

"Figured what out?"

Fate smiled and leant in, whispering something in Ken's ear Kaito couldn't make out but the look of absolute horror crossing Ken's face was enough to make him worry. Ken jolted back, trying to shove Fate away but Fate simply caught his wrists and slammed him against the back of the bench, holding him there until he stopped struggling.

"How could you have lied to me for so long?" Ken hissed. "I looked up to you. I saw you as a big brother-"

"And haven't I always been that for you?" Fate replied smoothly.

"Bastard!"

"Hasn't my interference helped your plans?"

The tension faded and Fate stepped back, leaving Ken staring up at him. There was silence for a few long moments before Ken curled up, drawing his knees to his chest and closing his eyes. Fate sighed and sat down once more, gently stroking his hair.

"Your plans and ours can easily become one," Fate said softly. "You can have all you've ever wanted. You can make Miki happy again."

Making a sibling happy. Kaito knew all about that. He'd done terrible things for Haruto, so perhaps he could sympathize but still, this sounded like trouble. Kaito wasn't sure how to continue now. This was Ryoga's boyfriend- and no matter how Ryoga protested Kaito was all but certain that was what they were- and someone who had made it clear he wanted to cause trouble. If Ken was involved in this, willingly or not, Ryoga needed to know, didn't he? Wasn't that the right thing to do when you were worried about your friend and the person he seemed to care about? But… if Ken was really involved willingly, wouldn't it hurt Ryoga?

Would Ryoga even believe him? He was so mad about Ken, it seemed to blind him to all else. It was strange. The first night, when he'd walked Rio home, they'd been so engrossed in each other they hadn't even noticed their presence until they spoke up. It was strange to see Ryoga so affectionate towards anything and when Ken took his hand, Kaito couldn't deny there was a strange change in him. Sometime he was sure there was something in his eyes. But they were happy together. That was what mattered, wasn't it? Ken seemed as taken by Ryoga was Ryoga was with him. Ken might have been a hunter, but he didn't seem to hold any malice. He just loved his sister above anything. Something both Ryoga and Kaito understood.

"What if it's not that easy?"

Fate sighed and stroked his hair gently. "Ken? Ryoga has to pay for what he's done."

Kaito's eyes widened. Ryoga had to pay? For what? Ken turned his head away. Was this about Hibiki? Ryoga was blamed for Hibiki stopping her soul hunting?

"Or are your feelings getting in the way?"

"What you did to Miki was-"

"Necessary."

"She's your sister!"

"I am not going to argue with you over this," Fate snapped. "Whatever has to be done, will be done, no matter how much it hurts! No matter who gets in the way! And you have your own role to play so don't get ahead of yourself!"

"You crossed a line when you used Miki for your sick plans!"

Fate smiled. "What about how I used you?"

* * *

Ryoga took a deep breath, gazing down the street. If Hiro wasn't out with Ken, or if Ken caught him here, he was going to be in serious trouble. Hopefully he could get in and out and back home before Ken arrived home.

He climbed the steps slowly and knocked quietly on the front door. The door opened and Akina was there, smiling up at him, eyes shining.

"Hi…" Ryoga muttered.

"Shark!" Akina cheered, latching onto him. "Ken's not here and Hibiki's out shopping but Miki's here."

"That's great," he said quietly. "She's exactly who I want to see."

"She's up with Mother though…" she said, lowering her gaze. She frowned and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. "You can wait in here, I'll make you a drink."

"Thanks."

She led him through to the sitting room and pushed him into an armchair before hurrying off. When she returned, she offered him a glass of warm milk and a plate of cookies. Ryoga smiled and took the offerings slowly. Well, she was only young, he couldn't bring himself to tell her he'd prefer something else. Akina sat on a footstool and gazed up at him.

"How is Ken? Is he lonely? Does he miss me?"

"He misses you a lot," Ryoga replied. "But I try not to let him get lonely."

"You're like his knight in shining armour," Akina laughed. Ryoga frowned and his cheeks began to heat up. "You swept in and saved him. You two are so cute together!"

"Cute?"

She nodded quickly. "You two love each other right?"

"Love?"

"You're boyfriends, right?" she reasoned. "That means you love each other."

Ryoga smiled weakly. She was starting to sound like Haruto. Children and their logic. It wasn't quite that simple but he didn't want to spend long explaining it to her. There were more important things on his mind really.

"Akina."

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about your mother?" Ryoga said carefully.

Akina paused and lowered her head, playing with the hem of her skirt before shaking her head. "Mother wouldn't approve."

"Your mother," he muttered. "Tell me. At least tell me why Miki's gone to see her."

"Because she's been funny without Ken and since Hibiki returned." Ryoga frowned and got up slowly. "Where are you doing?"

He called up the stairs and Akina ran after him. "If you won't tell me, I'll have to see myself."

"You can't see her!" she cried. "It's dangerous!" Dangerous? He paused and turned. "I mean… I mean, Miki's in with her."

"Why is it dangerous, Akina?"

She frowned and lowered her head, shaking slightly. Ryoga turned away and climbed up into the attic, knocking softly on the door.

"It won't open," Akina said. "It's locked. Mother doesn't like people disturbing her." The locked snapped and the door creaked open. Ryoga stepped forwards but Akina caught his wrist. "Don't go in there, please!"

"I'll be fine," Ryoga said, gently taking his wrist from her little hands and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing will happen."

Akina shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Ken said that too."

"He did? What happened?"

"She made him scream."

Ryoga frowned and petted her head, slowly turning back to the door. He pushed it open slowly and gazed into the dark room. As he stepped in, he peered through the darkness, trying to get a sense for what was happening. The door shut and locked behind him and he turned quickly, rattling the handle in the darkness but it didn't budge.

As his panic passed and Ryoga's eyes grew used to the darkness, he turned and glanced around. There was a soft crying from the distance. Inside the room was a double bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for a long time. A desk and wardrobe were on one side and there was a small adjoining room. He could vaguely make out a shape in the next room.

"Mother Grace?" Ryoga called softly as he approached.

The crying stopped and the shape moved. Now closer, Ryoga could make it out. There was a woman in black in a chair, a veil and hat over her face. She reminded him of a Victorian, in mourning. And sitting bolt upright, having been lying with her head in Mother Grace's lap as she cried, was Miki. She was staring over at him and Ryoga paused in the archway between rooms. This room was different. There was the chair at the window but the far wall was covered in shelves and boxes and the desk on the opposite side had a large book, resting open.

"Which one are you?" Mother Grace said.

"Which… one?" Ryoga said, taking a step closer.

"What's your name?"

"Kamishiro Ryoga," he said.

Something under the veil flashed and glowed and she turned to him, stroking Miki's hair. After a long moment of silence she returned to comforting Miki, but pointed over to the wall full of boxes. He frowned and walked over, slowly looking over the boxes. They all had tags beneath them. Little brass plates engraved with names and numbers. Some of the boxes were missing.

"What is you desire, Kamishiro?" Miki said quietly.

"What I… desire?" Ryoga repeated. "I want to keep the people I care about safe. I want to protect them." His fists clenched absently. "I want to be with Ken without interference."

Mother Grace chuckled hoarsely. "You remind me of one of my sons who came in to see me not long ago."

"Ken came to see you, I know." He paused, his fingers hovering over a name plate, looking at the box. "Glory…" He turned to gaze at her. "What is this? What's going on?"

Miki got up slowly and walked over, taking the box from the shelf. "Ken is out of your reach."

"What?"

"He always was."

"Miki-"

"You're being dragged into the abyss," Mother Grace said quietly. Ryoga gazed over at her, his heart pounding. What was going on with this place? "If you can't escape the currents soon you'll drown."

"What's she talking about?" Ryoga snapped.

Miki smiled softly and Mother Grace continued. "What would you do to protect those you love?"

"Anything," he snapped.

Miki smirked. "Then you only have once choice. Pick a box, Kamishiro."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga is faces what he has to do to protect the people cares about.

**Virtuous Grace, Honour and Glory**


	16. Virtuous Grace, Honour and Glory

**A/N:** Update! Nice quick update for you all. Ryoga has a choice to make, Kaito's playing hero and Thomas is back and teasing Rio. Because I love Thomas and he'd coming back soon and so are his brothers and I get very very excited over it. Anyone, thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy.

* * *

"You're being dragged into the abyss," Mother Grace said quietly. Ryoga gazed over at her, his heart pounding. What was going on with this place? What was with all the boxes? He was suddenly starting to regret coming here. "If you can't escape the currents soon you'll drown."

"What's she talking about?" Ryoga snapped, glaring at Miki.

"What would you do to protect those you love?" Mother Grace asked

"Anything," he said instantly.

There was no questioning it. He would do anything for them. He wanted to protect Rio and maybe Yuma, the idiot got into trouble enough, and Ken. He didn't understand what they meant about Ken being out of reach. They were close to a couple, weren't they? And Ken seemed to care about him as much as he cared for Ken he supposed.

Miki smirked. "Then you only have one choice. Pick a box, Kamishiro."

"Why?" Ryoga hissed, glaring at the box in Miki's hands. "What are they? What's going on? Just give me some answers!"

Miki sighed and handed the box to Mother Grace. "As we speak, Yuma is duelling against Charity in a situation he can't win."

"Yuma's a good duellist." He couldn't believe he'd just said that. "He'll win and Astral is with him. He won't lose."

"He was lured into a trap," she snapped. "The duel is pointless it's just a throw away duel. When the duel finishes, he and his friends are done for no matter who wins."

Ryoga stepped back slightly before turning and running to the door, struggling with the handle again. Yuma's life was in danger. He had to get to Yuma before he and his friends were lost forever. He clenched his jaw, pulling desperately and the door.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" he yelled, spinning to glare at them. "What did they do to deserve this?!"

"You have a debt to pay and until you do Pride will use the people you love to pay it," Miki replied.

"Debt? What debt? I didn't know about any of this before you guys arrived in town!" Whatever you think I've done, I haven't."

"I remember you," Mother Grace said.

Miki frowned and knelt in front of her. "Mother, you need rest. Don't strain yourself."

"Hush, child," she snapped before turning to him. "I remember the pain you caused, little Shark. You cause my children such pain."

"I- I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Was this about Hibiki again? Why did everyone think it was his fault? He hadn't done anything. He hadn't known what would happen. He was a kid. It was close to two years ago he'd been in the tournament. None of this was his fault. Why was he being blamed?!

"It's not my fault!"

"But it is perceived to be," she replied. "And Pride will not stop until the debt is repaid."

"Then he can come and face me!" Ryoga snapped.

Miki stood straight, putting herself between Ryoga and Mother Grace, glaring back at him. "Don't you _dare_ speak to her like that."

"I'm being hunted and blamed for something that wasn't my fault. I have every right to be angry."

"You have no right to take it out on Mother."

"Your right, it should be your father!" Ryoga snapped. "You and Hibiki, you're his blood. It's no wonder Fate's the way he is. And now Hibiki's back at it. I'm not at fault, you lot are."

"Don't talk about my family like that!" Miki snarled.

"Why? Your father and brother are going after the people I care about." He caught her wrist and slammed her against the wall, making her hiss and wince slightly. He meant it when he said he would do anything for people he cared about. Even if it meant going through her. "Perhaps I should return the favour."

"Get off me," she snapped.

"Duel me."

"In your dreams."

"I'm being serious, Miki," he said, glaring into her eyes.

There was a dark warmth flowing through him, surrounding him. It was like Shark Drake, when Shark Drake wanted to possess him back in the day. Was this Shark Drake? Did Shark Drake want to help him and protect him and his friends? It certainly felt like Shark Drake was mixed in there but it wasn't the same. But it blurred his mind and pushed him further.

"Duel me. We'll put her souls on the line. If he thinks he can take my friends and family to clear this debt he thinks I have, maybe I'll take his princess' soul and see if he'll come and face me then."

Ryoga heard the crack moments before he felt it and stumbled away slightly, his mind completely clear once more and his cheek stinging. He groaned and shook his head. Had he really just been willing to take Miki's souls just to hurt someone else? That really wasn't like him. No matter what Miki's father had done it wasn't her fault.

"Who the hell put that curse on you?" Miki hissed, stepping away. "That's ridiculously strong."

"Curse?" Ryoga said, straightening up again.

She nodded slightly. "One of the hunters has been messing with you."

"Who?!"

"I don't know," she snapped back. "There are only so many capable of weaving a curse that strong, and from the feel of it, it's still growing. I can narrow it down but there's no way I can be sure who it is."

"Then tell me."

She nodded and led him back to the shelves. Ryoga frowned and looked back at the space marked Glory. What was that box Mother Grace had? And why was he expected to pick a box? Miki frowned and pointed to her own tag.

"I can do it," she said quietly. "I was never very good though. And without my powers, I can't do it."

"Are there people who can do it without their powers?"

She nodded, pointing to another empty space. "Hibiki. She's strong enough."

"Why would she do this to me?"

"Unlikely, unless Pride got to her." She frowned and shook her head. "Mother, but she hasn't had enough contact with you."

"She's a hunter?"

"The first."

"Oh." Ryoga frowned and glanced over the Mother Grace. "Anything else?"

She nodded, pointing out a few others, but they all had reasons why they weren't a viable option, then there was several others who weren't there. Then she paused, her hand hovering above an empty spot, pain flashing through her eyes.

"Miki?"

"Honour…" she whispered. "He…"

"Honour had a gift," Mother Grace said.

"Is there any reason this would be him?" Ryoga said quietly.

Miki bit her lip. "He was always loyal to Pride and Fate." Her fists clenched and she turned away. "I thought… I thought he'd retired."

"Who is he to you?" he asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought he was my friend. That was a long time ago." She sighed and pushed his hand away. "He picked Pride over me. If this was him, I'll help you."

Ryoga nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Mother? Do you know where Fate is? Can you sense him?"

"He's meeting a boy," Mother Grace replied.

"Ken," Ryoga said, biting his lip. Miki frowned and glanced at him. "I read his messages while we were working after school. He went to meet Hiro then Fate."

Miki took a deep breath. "You care about Ken?"

"I-" The words caught in his throat as the realisation hit him. "But Ken and Fate were-"

"Fate will do whatever Pride tells him to, no matter who he has to hurt for it," she snapped. "He stole my soul and Hibiki's, do you think he cares about Ken?"

"Then he… he's in danger right now?"

"Very possibly."

"Then we need to get out of here and save him and Yuma!"

"Not everyone can be saved," Mother Grace said. Ryoga bit his lip. "You don't have many choices left. Your debt will be paid one way or another."

"You can't do this! Let me out!"

"I told you not to talk to her like that," Miki snapped.

"I have to save them!" he argued.

"You only have one choice," she said. "You pick a box and you clear your debt or they will take it out on your heart. And you can bet that if they're after Yuma and Ken there's someone just waiting to take out Rio too."

"Don't ever threaten Rio!"

"You're not behaving very well," Mother Grace said. "You're a guest in my home, do not speak to my daughter like that."

"I won't let anyone hurt them," he snapped. "Now let me out."

Ryoga turned away and a sudden pressure knocked from behind knocked him forwards into the door. He groaned and winced, his knees buckling slightly as he gripped the door for support. In the back of his mind, Shark Drake roared, as if in pain too. Another wave of pressure hit him and his legs gave out completely. He fell to the ground, holding his head and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Kamishiro?" Miki called through the haze. "Are you ok? Kamishiro?"

"Miki," he groaned, clenching his fists. "I-"

He voice caught and cracked and his eyes closed as Mother Grace's voice broke through the haze. "Leave him, child. Come here. I know your soft heart."

"If I had a heart," Miki murmured.

"It still exists," she said. "And it's still soft as your father's."

"Miki," Ryoga groaned, reaching out and clasping her hand blindly. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back gently. "Don't- don't go." His vision was blurred and darkening as another wave of pressure hit him. "What's happening?"

He gripped her hand tightly and leant against the door, struggling to even breathe. Miki growled and dropped his hand as her footsteps moved away. He groaned, he wanted Miki there while he was in pain. Something familiar and comforting.

There was silence for a few moments as more pain hit him. What was wrong with him? What was going on?

"Please," he breathed. "You have to let me save them."

"I assume your decision is final," Mother Grace said softly. "And nothing I can say will change your mind?"

"I don't have any other options," Miki replied.

"You really are just like your father."

"A monster?"

"No, you managed to avoid that gene. Just incredibly kind."

Miki laughed. "That's the polite way of calling me an idiot."

"Yes."

There was a dull thud and something unlocked as Ryoga felt himself letting go. He couldn't hold on any longer. Another wave of pressure hit him, this one stronger than the others, dark and evil, and it made his stomach heave.

And then Miki's scream of agony before he passed out completely.

* * *

Fate gasped and doubled over, clenching at his chest and Kaito's eyes widened slightly. What was going on now? Ken gasped, gripping the bench and closing his eyes.

"Miki…" Ken groaned. "What the hell have you done?"

"This wasn't anything to do with me," Fate snapped. "But it works in my favour. Now the three of us are at full strength again. You should really stop fighting it."

"Not as long as you're messing with the people I love," he hissed.

"Ryoga is going to suffer whether it needs Miki's sacrifice to do it."

"I won't let you do any more damage!"

"Oh…" Fate paused ande frowned. "No more need to have you around then. Don't worry, I'll carry out your plans for you."

Ken straightened up, glaring at him and about to step forwards when Fate whipped out his hand, sending a wave of dark energy towards Ken and throwing him back into a tree. Kaito moved out of the shadows. He wasn't going to stay hidden any longer, not when someone, a potential ally, was in danger.

Fate looked stunned when Kaito put himself between them, glaring up at him. Ken staggered up to his feet, using the tree for support. There was silence for a few moments where they glared at each other before Fate smiled and turned away.

"Hey!" Kaito called. "What the hell is going on?!"

Fate paused and glanced back at them. "Ask him. He sees everything even if he tries to ignore it."

He turned and swept away, leaving Kaito to help Ken back onto the bench. He sat, trembling slightly and panting softly. There was silence for a while, and Kaito waited for him to recover enough to talk. He needed to get answers out of him. And finally Ken lifted his head and sighed.

"It's not what you think," he said.

Kaito frowned. "Then explain."

"I, uh, it's complicated?" He smiled and Kaito scowled. "Fine, fine. Ryoga is blamed for Hibiki quitting hunting. According to Pride, that means he owes him."

"What does he owe?"

"Souls."

"Then you're going to take his soul in return? That's why you've got involved with him?"

"No!" Ken cried. "No! Never! I'm not interested in his soul. I want him, I care about him and I'll protect him from Fate if I have to."

"Why?" he snapped, glaring at him. "Why would you turn your back on everyone you've cared about?"

"Because, if you were listening, he crossed a line when he involved Miki." He shook his head. "I thought, since her soul returned, she'd be safe and kept out of this."

"But?"

"But that feeling…" He closed his eyes and Kaito frowned. "Glory's returned."

Despite not knowing all about the hunter, he had certainly heard of Glory. Miki's name as a hunter. Apparently one of the strongest hunters. If she'd returned to hunting they were in trouble. Especially if she had duelled as well as the others.

* * *

Rio was trying not a panic. Ryoga and Ken had vanished and there was no sign of either of them. It wasn't unusual; for them to vanish together without any notice and stay out until late but they usually at least sent a message. They weren't answering any of her calls or messages. And neither was Kaito. Or Thomas. Or Kotori. It was like everyone was ignoring her.

Suddenly her D-Pas lit up.

_**Puppet Master:**__ You've called me six times in two hours._

Rio huffed as she slumped on the settee.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Then how about you call me back?_

Moments later, her D-Pad lit up again, this time with an incoming call. Finally. She took a moment before accepting the call and when she did, she found Thomas slumped in bed, his shirt open as far as she could see, his face flushed, his hair dishevelled and something fluffy just at the edge of the screen. She scowled and Thomas gave her a lazy smirk as her cheeks began to heat up. What had he been doing while ignoring her calls? The ideas that flashed through her mind were almost horrifying.

After all, Thomas was still what Tron had made him. He competed in international tournaments that he always ranked highly in; he retained his title as Asian Champion and would compete as regaining champion every year; even if he stopped duelling he could be famous just for being famous. Thomas was a personality, an idol. A celebrity with fans hanging off his every word, waiting for hours just to get a glimpse of him and swooning at every smile.

And fanservice was definitely still his motto.

"Like what you see, Rio?" Thomas purred.

Rio huffed and folded her arms. "I've seen better."

"Aw, that's mean," he laughed. "I assume this is important."

"No one's answering me."

"And?"

"And something's not right."

Thomas frowned and tilted his head back slightly, the fluffiness next to him shifting and giving a contented sigh. Rio lowered her gaze and tried not to blush even further. Thomas was stunning. She'd always know that. And she adored him. Even if it was obvious there was never going to be anything more, given the many things between them. Ryoga was only of many reasons why it could never really work. But seeing him like this, with someone else in his bed, was more than she could handle.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The words were ground out through her teeth. Everyone who'd once paid attention to her seemed to be moving on. And she was sure she had every right to be a little angry about being tossed aside.

"Oh?" Thomas laughed, moving slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're in a position to be taking calls."

Thomas laughed and Rio's eyes widened, her blush deepening. "Are you jealous of my new best girl?"

"So there is a girl there?"

"Sure." He reached over and nudged the fluff. She shifted and next thing Rio know a fluffy white dog had turned around and was lying with her front paws and head resting across Thomas' chest. "It's Tr- our father's way of making up for what happened. For having to get rid of my dog when we were younger."

"Well now I feel silly," Rio muttered.

"Were you jealous of Marie?" Thomas cooed, scratching the dog's ear.

"N-no," she said, shaking her head quickly. "No, just surprised. And you are kind of… undressed?"

He laughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, ok, I suppose."

"And why are you undressed?"

"Because Marie's been giving me the run around all morning," he laughed. "She's got so much energy. But, if you are at all interested, maybe we should meet up next time I'm in town."

"I would expect to meet up with you whether I was at all jealous or not," she snapped. "You have to apologise in person. And to Ryoga too. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"Like he could if he tried."

There was a bang on the door and Rio sighed. Had Ryoga forgotten his key again? "Hang on, Thomas. Ryoga's home."

"Doesn't he have a key to his own home?"

"Not that he remembers to take with him."

Thomas laughed and she got up slowly, setting down the D-Pad on the table and heading to the door, ready to tell Ryoga what a moron he was. The banging came again, more demanding this time. She hoped Ken was with him too. Their silence was starting to get to her.

She unlocked the door and put on her best stern face only to fall into stunned silence and staggered back.

"Rio?" Thomas called over the line. "What's up? Rio?"

* * *

Ryoga groaned as he came to. What the hell was going on? He'd opened his eyes slowly and found he was still in Mother Grace's room, lying on the bed, his entire body heavy and aching. The floor board creaked and there were soft footsteps. He glanced up at through his blurry vision saw Mother Grace watching him.

"What…" He groaned and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "What happened? What's going on?"

"You're slowly destroying me family, little Shark," Mother Grace replied.

"I'm not…"

She sighed and brushed his hair from his face. "Save your strength. The energy released would have severely drained you."

"What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing," she said. "Your body reacted badly to the energy released. It's not unusual. Glory's power was always unusually strong, it's surprising you stayed on your feet for so long in its presence." He frowned and glared up at her. "Don't afraid. It's only painful for a few moments."

"What… what are you…?"

"It's a strange thing," she murmured, sitting on the bed. "It was supposed to be for the best." Ryoga had heard that phrases all too often recently and it didn't bode well. For the best always lead to things being for the worst. "But power corrupts so much and now my children are suffering. You seem to have that effect on my family."

"You keep your family on too much of a tight leash," Ryoga muttered, still struggling to think clearly. "That's why they fight you."

"I keep them safe," Mother Grace replied.

"Safe? They put their souls on the line every time they duel."

"And Miki is now doing it for you." Ryoga's eyes widened slightly. For him? What the hell had Miki done? "She's now collecting souls to clear your debt and protect your friends."

"Why?"

"Because since meeting you, she's stopped hating you. I suppose she'd grateful for all you did for her."

Ryoga frowned and closed his eyes slowly, still struggling to breathe. Miki had hated him? What the hell had he done to deserve that? Hibiki. It always came back to Hibiki. Had she blamed him too? That probably explained why Ken had been cold towards him the first they met. But if they'd grown fond of him, wasn't that a good thing? Still… Miki returning to hunting just for him didn't sit right.

"Is she loses her life because of this, you won't have to worry about you debt."

Ryoga's eyes opened once more. "All I have to do is hunt souls and it'll save them all?"

"It's that simple."

"If you protect them, why are you pushing this?"

"Because I won't lose another child," Mother Grace said. "I watched her die. I held her in my arms. I won't lose another of my children and certainly not when you can fix the problem."

The pain in her voice tugged at Ryoga's heart. He could fix this. He could protect them all. "What do I have to do?"

Mother Grace nodded and helped him up. Ryoga stumbled slightly, his body struggling to respond but Mother Grace guided him gently over to the wall. He gazed up at the boxes. Pick a box. That's what they kept saying. He had to pick a box. He frowned, forcing his vision to focus. One of the boxes called to him and Ryoga frowned, reaching for it.

While he couldn't reach it, Mother Grace pulled it down for him. She sat back in the chair by the window and Ryoga found himself on his knees. He was trembling, actually trembling. He was about to risk his soul, again. A key appeared in front of him and he took it slowly.

"Don't be afraid," Mother Grace said softly. "You're doing a good thing really. It won't take long."

Ryoga reached over instinctually, unlocking the box slowly. After a long moment hesitating, he nodded and Mother Grace opened the lid. Dark energy poured from the box and hit him like a wall of needles and his own scream echoed around his ears. None of the comfort Mother Grace had given him helped. This was unlike anything he'd felt before. But it was Yuma and Rio and Ken and Miki. He had to bare the pain and everything that came with it.

And he would make sure Pride paid for all of this.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**Dark Oceanic Wrath**


	17. Dark Oceanic Wrath

**A/N:** I am on a roll. Check out these updates. Anyway... This chapter Kaito is mean to Ken, Ken spills the bean about everything, Glory shows herself, and Shark Drake meets a new hunter. Yay. Guess what. It only gets worse in the coming chapters too, so don't worry. So, enjoy as much as you can, thanks for reading and review please, ok? Thanks. Bye.

* * *

Kaito nearly missed catching Ken he stumbled and fell so suddenly. He was clutching at his chest, as they had been earlier. Only this time it seemed worse, although it was possible he was just weakened after the earlier problem.

"What is it?" Kaito demanded. "What happened now?"

"I- I don't know," Ken panted, gripping Kaito's shoulder so hard he winced. "I've never felt something like this before."

"Really?"

"No, never," he said, shaking his head. "It's different. It's really, really different. And strong. Like Pride and his kids. It's off the charts."

"Can you tell who it is?" Kaito snapped.

"No," he hissed. "No, I've never come across this energy before. It's rare for someone to be completely new. Often the titles are passed from one hunter to another. This one isn't the first Charity, I know. But this is so… there's nothing recognisable."

"So it's someone completely new?" He nodded. "Is that dangerous?"

"Maybe. It means I don't know what their powers are." He frowned and Ken leant against the wall, closing his eyes and panting heavily. "God, whoever they are, they're really strong."

"If this power is on the same level as Pride and Glory, why didn't you have this reaction to her return?"

"Because I'm used to her power."

Kaito glared down at him. He wasn't sure he trusted Ken yet. He was a hunter, he was obviously involved somehow. And Kaito knew from experience that knowing your family was going the wrong thing didn't always make it easy to resist them. You couldn't just abandon your family after all.

"Ken," Kaito said, standing in front of him. "What are you really after?"

"I don't understand," Ken replied, gazing up at him.

"You expect me to believe that you are completely separate from all this?" he snapped. "I want you to give me answers and I want them right now."

"I don't know what you want me to say," he argued. "I've told you everything."

Kaito frowned. He didn't believe him for a second. While he didn't want to believe Ryoga had got so involved with someone bad for him, but he really didn't trust Ken. He didn't trust any of these hunters.

"What will it take to make you believe me?"

"The truth."

"I've told you the truth."

"The entire truth."

Ken frowned and slid down the wall, still rubbing his chest as Kaito leant over him. "What do you want to know?"

"What's the real reason behind your relationship with Ryoga?"

Ken scowled. "Look, I can take you slating me and calling me a liar and all that, but don't you _ever_ question my feelings for Ryoga!"

"Then what was Fate saying about making Ryoga suffer?"

"I told you, they blame him for Hibiki."

"And your plans?" Ken clicked his tongue and turned away. A sure sign of guilt. "Tell me what that has to do with Ryoga!"

"I wanted to hurt him for what he did to Miki!" Ken yelled, glaring at him. There was a tense silence for a moment before Ken closed his eyes and turned away. Kaito frowned and stepped back, turning away. "You can't tell him."

Kaito paused. "Can't tell him? You think I won't tell him the person he's becoming dangerously emotionally involved with is conspiring against him? We've seen what that does to people. I won't go through this with Ryoga too."

"Please, Kaito!" he called, staggering to his feet and gripping his sleeve. "Let me explain. You don't understand."

"Then explain quickly and, this time, tell the truth."

"It's true, ok," Ken said quickly, shaking his head. "I wanted to hurt him. When Hibiki met him it made her hate us as hunter. It made her call Miki all this disgusting stuff and it broke Miki and it made her cry and hate herself and it was all his fault." He clenched his fists and Kaito frowned, glancing down at him. Ken was trembling slightly, his head low and his eyes closed. "When we moved here and I realised I wasn't just in his school but in his class it was the perfect opportunity to make him hurt like we had. I thought maybe it I got close to Rio and Ryoga, if I captured her heart and made her hurt Ryoga would understand but then-"

He cut himself off and his arms fell limply at his side. Kaito had heard enough, he turned and strode away, leaving Ken calling after him.

"After everything he did trying to help us I couldn't hate him anymore! When I kissed him that first time it felt so right I just- I let it go, alright?! Miki's let it go and so have I! I care about him and I meant it when I said I only want him now!"

Kaito still wasn't convinced but he paused. "For Ryoga's sake, I'm going to tell him what you've said before I allow the two of you to be alone again. If you continue to be honest and tell me the truth I'll be more inclined to trust your word and tell Ryoga such."

"You- you mean you'll tell him I'm not going to be any trouble?" Ken said, staring up at him with wide eyes. "You'll really tell him I can be trusted?"

"Not in so many words," Kaito replied. "Ryoga has to make that choice himself. I'm just saying it would go in your favour if you were honest and cooperative."

Ken nodded, running after him, still looking a little weak but obviously trying to hide it from him. There was silence for a few moment and Kaito considered the teen next to him. His pale blonde, nearly white hair was matted and tangled but held back in the loose ponytail by a black ribbon, he had unusually bright blue eyes. And just under the collar of his school shirt, Kaito caught sight of something.

"What is that?" he said, coming to a stop.

"What?" Ken said, frowning slightly, although he obviously already knew given the way he adjusted his collar.

Kaito frowned and Ken went to slip away and keep walking but Kaito caught his wrist and pushed him against the wall. "Under your collar."

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

"You must think I'm stupid," Kaito said.

"No."

"Then show me."

"I don't- Hey!" Ken tried to push him away but Kaito caught his wrists in one hand, slamming them to the wall above his head. "Let me go, damn it!"

"You really don't seem to understand how much sway I'm capable of holding over Ryoga," Kaito hissed. "We may not be the best of friends but we do trust each other and after what happened with Vector he's all the more wary. Do not underestimate the damage I can do to your relationship."

"I don't know what you want from me." Kaito slipped his hand under the collar of Ken's shirt, slowly drawing it away. "Stop it!"

Kaito ignored Ken's struggling and squirming, pushing away his collar completely and glancing down at the tattoo. Usually he wouldn't have been interested but the way he hid it away made him suspicious. It was a strange symbol with a word across it in a langue he couldn't understand.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"It's nothing," Ken cried. Kaito's grip on his wrists tightened and Ken gave a weak whine, leaning heavily against the wall and slipping down slightly so Kaito kept the pressure on wrists and arms, leaning a little closer. "It's just a stupid tattoo, I swear, I got it when I was a kid it doesn't mean anything, let me go!"

"We've been over this," Kaito said, tugging at his wrists and making him yelp. "It doesn't give me any pleasure to have to hurt a child but if you continue lying to me I'll continue to punish you. Since this seems to be the only way to deal with you, so be it. Now what does it mean?!"

"It's the symbol of the hunters," he cried finally. "It's an ancient symbol for something."

"And what does it say?"

"It's my name!"

"Does this symbol mean you're still one of them?" Kaito snapped. "Do you still have you powers?"

"No!" Ken yelled, twisting his wrists. "If I did do you think I'd let you and hit push me around like this?!"

It made sense. Given what Fate was capable of, it seemed logical that Ken would have similar powers, a least to some extent. He tugged Ken from the wall and shoved him away. In his weakened state, Ken stumbled and fell to the ground, hissing as he hit the concrete. Kaito glared down at him, hands going to his hips.

"We should find Ryoga and Yuma."

"Ryoga asked me to come home early tonight," Ken groaned, pushing himself up to his knees. "He should be there."

"Good," Kaito said. "We'll start there."

"We should start with Yuma," he replied. "He's duelling Charity. He and his friends are going to die when the duel comes to an end."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel her," he snapped, glaring up at him. "And Fate told me. I get it, ok, you don't trust me, but I swear, I just want to be with Ryoga. I will protect him no matter what it takes, I won't let anything happen to him."

Kaito kept walking, ignoring him now. If he really wanted to keep Ryoga safe he'd have to prove himself and prove he was genuine. He was still going to tell Ryoga everything and let him make up his own mind. He wasn't going to decide whether Ryoga should trust him or not, but he would certainly give him all the information he had so he could make a choice. Ken was climbing to his feet and calling out to him again but Kaito ignored him.

"You're going the wrong way!" Kaito paused. "They're in the park on the hill."

Kaito glared at him for a moment before nodding and Ken grinned, turning and running off in the opposite direction, leading Kaito. He was starting to wish he'd brought Orbital 7 along rather than leaving him to watch over Haruto but it was too late now.

Suddenly his D-Pad bleeped and Kaito pulled it out as they ran. It was Chris? What was he doing calling him at this time. He wasn't due to speak for another week.

"Chris?" he said, glancing down.

"Kaito," Chris said. Kaito frowned. He looked concerned. "Could you check on the Kamishiro twins please?"

"Why? What's happened?" Ken called, dropping back to run next to Kaito.

"Thomas was talking to Rio earlier," he replied. "And he says she was home alone, went to answer the door and that was the last he heard of her. She thought it was Ryoga coming home, apparently."

Kaito stopped in his tracks. "When was this?"

"Half an hour ago," he replied.

"And he's sure Ryoga wasn't there?" Chris nodded. "Alright. We'll go see what we can find."

"What about Yuma?" Ken said.

Kaito bit his lip, weighing up the options. Yuma was in life threatening danger. The twins could have just wandered off. Much as it pained him not to be checking up on Rio when she could be in danger, Ken was right. Yuma needed help.

"We'll save Yuma then check on the twins, alright?"

"I could-"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Kaito snapped, glaring at Ken. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. We'll call you the second we get any information, Chris."

"Thank you."

Within moments they were running again. Whatever had happened, Yuma's danger was more immediate. He needed them more right now. At least the twins could look after themselves most of the time.

* * *

Yuma clenched his fists tightly, struggling to figure out a way around the current set up. Charity's combo seemed unbreakable and his life points were slowly but surely being depleted. He couldn't attack without them being negated and taking damage but if he didn't attack her field spell drained his life points further. His spell and traps were locked down and activating them only caused more damage. He was stuck. If Astral was here, or even if he could hear the encouragement of his friends, maybe he'd figure something out, but as it was his mind was blank.

"Damn it," he hissed.

Charity laughed. "You're going to have to struggle for a little longer, there's no surrender."

"Charity." The voice broke through the water and they both turned. "You still feel it, don't you? The new power?"

"Glory…" Charity breathed.

The walls of water tore apart and Yuma found himself staring at Miki's dark shadow. Covering her face was a strange, black and blue mask, formed almost like a splattering of liquid dripping down her face. Her hair had been stained black, all but her green bangs. A black military like coat hung loosely down to her knees and a black and navy tartan skirt blew in the breeze. She looked too delicate to be Miki. She was even wearing heels, ankle boots and long black stockings. The change was so drastic Yuma found it hard to believe it was really her.

"Miki… you gave in?" Yuma said, staring up at her.

Glory sneered. "I'm not the only one. I tried to stop it, but you boys and so damn stubborn there was no stopping it. Now, stand down Charity, or your soul is coming off Ryoga's debt."

Charity hesitated and Glory glared at her and for a long moment there was silence before the waved crashed down and Charity vanished. Yuma frowned and the bridge swung back into position allowing Yuma to hurry off. He stared up at Glory, who tilted her head and met his gaze.

"Why?" he whispered weakly. "Why would you agree to be one of them again? Why would you give up to them?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Miki!"

"Yuma!"

They turned and found Kaito and Ken running up. Yuma ran over but Ken ignored him and ran straight to Glory. She frowned and glared at him before turning and walking over the bridge.

"Miki!" Ken called, running after her. "Miki what's wrong?"

Yuma sighed and turned away from them as the others came and talked over each other. Kaito frowned and glared at Ken for a moment before returning his attention to Yuma.

"Thank goodness she turned up and stopped it," Kotori said. "What was going on, Yuma?"

"She was really strong," Yuma said. "She said Shark has a debt that-"

"I know," Kaito said. "We know all about it. Your souls were going to be sacrificed no matter how the duel ended."

Yuma stared up at him, stunned by the revelation. There was a sudden thus and they glanced over at the pair of hunters to see Ken on the ground, rubbing his jaw as Glory glared down at him.

"What's wrong with them?" Tetsuo muttered.

"Who knows?" Kaito said. "We need to check on the twins. Apparently no one can get in touch with them. Ken!"

Ken glanced over and after a moment trudged over to them. "I'm really not a threat."

"I won't trust you until we've got this straightened out," he snapped, pulling him over by his collar. Yuma glanced over to where Glory had been but she'd already vanished. "I guess we're not getting any answers from her then."

"She's returned to hunting to pay off Ryoga's debt," Ken snapped. "She's not a bad person. She'd doing this to help him."

"It doesn't change the fact that she's hunting souls," Yuma cried. "She has to stop!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," he said. "They've already won."

"No way!" he said, shaking his head. "We're not giving up!"

"Let's just get on with checking up on the twins," Kaito said. "I think they're in trouble."

"Right," Yuma said, running off before stopping. "Uh, I've never seen where Shark and Rio live."

Kaito sighed and pulled Ken along, leading the way for the group. Ken huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets pouting as they went. Yuma frowned slightly. What had happened between Kaito and Ken to get them both so worked up?

"What were you and Miki arguing about?"

Ken glanced at Yuma and frowned. "Sibling things."

"Like what?"

"Like why she was talking to Mother earlier." He frowned and shook his head. "Nothing important. Not as important as finding Ryoga and Rio."

* * *

"Wake up." He groaned at the deep voice, trying to forcing his eyes open. "Wake up." A foot nudged his side and he struggled again, finally getting his eyes open. "There we go."

He was staring up into red eyes. He was lying in darkness, a well-built young man above leaning over him, hands on his hips and reddish hair falling forwards over his face. He groaned and closed his eyes again but was nudged again.

"What?" he snapped.

"I was worried about you," the older boy replied. "You're not allowed to die. I will fight anyone who tries to take you from me."

"Who are you?" he groaned.

"Look at me." It was a demand and he frowned, opening his eyes to look up at the redhead. After a moment, the boy frowned and showed him the tattoo in the middle of his chest. Thirty-two? "We've not been able to interact like this before. It's interesting, but humans have so many unnecessary parts."

"You're not human?"

"I'm not entirely sure you are either."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Do you still not recognise me?" 32 said, reaching down a hand. He shook his head and 32 pulled him to his feet. "How strange. Perhaps the effect of that dark energy hasn't worn off yet. Do you remember who you are?"

He paused and frowned, slowly trying to remember. "I'm…" He glanced down at himself, at the black clothes covering him. "My name is…"

"You don't remember? What about Rio? Do you remember Rio? The thing that bonded us so deeply?"

"Wrath…"

"Sorry?"

He turned to the other boy, who was watching him curiously. "My name is Wrath. And Rio is my sister, the one person who matters in my life. The only person who matters."

"Well, at least that bit's still there," 32 said. "You're name is Kamishiro Ryoga." His arms wrapped around him and he nuzzled into Wrath's neck at shoulder. "My Ryoga."

"Who the hell are you?!" Wrath snapped. "Get off me!"

32 tilted his head, tightening his arms around him. "I will never let you go, Ryoga."

"Hey!" There was a sharp pain in his neck and he yelped, shoving 32 off, rubbing his neck. "You bit me."

"I wanted to see what you tasted like," he said, innocently. He laughed and moved behind Wrath, wrapping his arms around his middle, nuzzling against him again and this time licking the spot he'd just bitten, making Wrath shiver. "What do you expect, it's in my name, isn't it? Marine Biting Dragon and you expect me to play nice?"

Wrath's eyes widened and he spun to face 32 who smiled and leant their foreheads together. "You're…

"That Michael boy was quicker than you, my dear little Ryoga."

"Shark Drake?"

There was a moment of silence between them before Shark Drake stepped back and glanced around. "We should find a way out then, Ryoga."

"Stop calling me that," Wrath snapped.

"I assume this is because you took on that dark energy to save those number hunters," Shark Drake said, glaring at him. "They all had alternate names. Alter egos, I suppose. This must be the phase of coming to terms with yours. Wrath? I like that. It suits us."

"Us?" Wrath snapped.

"We're partners," he said firmly. "At least… Ryoga and I are. As I said, I won't let anyone take my little sharkling from me."

"Shark young are called pups." The correction came from nowhere, just tumbled out and he frowned as Shark Drake flashed a smirk. "So… I am a dark alter ego?"

"Perhaps," Shark Drake replied. He paused and circled him thoughtfully. "You must be the hunter created inside my Ryoga, created by that dark energy."

"Then, I'm not him?"

"In the same why Ryoga wasn't himself when possessed by my darkness. We are the two energies inside of him. So, I would assume that my Ryoga's true energy is around here somewhere. Perhaps if we can find him we can return to the real world."

"Fine. But no more biting."

Shark Drake shrugged. "You don't taste nice anyway. I'm sure my Ryoga will taste much better."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**The Deadly Sins**


	18. The Deadly Sins

**A/N:** Hello, peoples. How lucky are you to have a new update? So, we have more Shark Drake being adorable with his human, Akina being adorable with Shark Drak's human, Kaito and Ken bickering, Yuma being oblivious and The Truth. After this you will get a bit of a rest before the pain starts again, so we can all look forwards to a small breather next chapter. So, thanks for reading, enjoy and review? Ok? Awesomes.

* * *

Wrath was growing bored of Shark Drake. He was getting sick of wandering through the darkness with him as well. He scowled and folded his arms, glaring at the monster. How he'd become human was beyond him but he supposed it was something to do with where they were. The sooner he found Ryoga's true consciousness and was able to get into the conscious world, the better.

Suddenly Shark Drake shot forwards and Wrath growled to himself, running after him. Now what? Suddenly, he saw it. A boy was lying in the darkness, bubbles coming from his mouth. Wrath clenched his fists, looking over him. They looked the same. This was the true consciousness? A frail looking boy in a tattered school uniform?

But Shark Drake had hurried over and was pulling the boy into his arms, nuzzling into the crock of his neck.

"Ryoga," he murmured. "My Ryoga."

"So that's him?" Wrath muttered. "How can I come from such a pathetic creature?"

"My Ryoga is far from pathetic," Shark Drake snapped, stroking the boy's hair. "No one has been worthy of me before him."

"How pathetic," Wrath hissed.

"I would only give my power to someone desperate to take it but strong enough to refuse it through sheer force of will." He almost purred, reminding Wrath of an over grown house cat. "My Ryoga."

Ryoga stirred slightly and Shark Drake nuzzled against him again, leaving a bitter taste in Wrath's mouth. How sickening. How did he come from such a child? And how did that pathetic child tame a beast like Shark Drake?

Ryoga's eyes opened slowly and he pushed Shark Drake away slightly. "Yuma."

"Don't be stupid," Shark Drake hissed. His eyes widened slightly and he turned, gazing up at Shark Drake, who smiled and nuzzled into him again. "My Ryoga."

Without warning, Shark Drake gripped one arm around Ryoga's arms and chest, keeping his still and he pulled the teen's head aside and bit down on his neck. Obviously still groggy, Ryoga did nothing to fight, just gasped and choked out _something_. Shark Drake's eyes glistened and he licked up Ryoga's neck, taking his time and purring again as he reached the boy's ear.

"You promised."

"I didn't think we'd ever be in the situation," Ryoga panted as Shark Drake nuzzled him again. "Stop it."

"You said I could taste you when I small enough not to swallow you whole."

"I really should have known better," he said. Shark Drake hummed and Wrath scowled as his double squirmed under his tongue. "Enough."

"You're all flustered, Ryoga," Shark Drake murmured. "My Ryoga. At least it's not just that boy who gets you worked up."

"What boy?" Wrath snapped.

Shark Drake glanced up, glaring at him, no doubt because he interrupted his play with his human. "That hunter boy."

"Ken."

Wrath frowned. That was a familiar name. Shark Dark returned to exploring what his new body could do to his human pet. Wrath was disgusted by it. How could he be the darkness formed inside this boy? He was so weak and possessed by a Number?

"Honour…"

"What?" Ryoga called. "Hey, no more ga- ah!" Shark Drake grinned but this time Ryoga seemed to have changed. He caught Shark Drake's wrists and shoved him off, eyes flashing. "What did you just say?"

"I said…"

"Honour," he snapped. Wrath frowned and took half a step back, staring at the boy who suddenly seemed a lot more intimidating. "You said honour. Why?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just… It just came out." He frowned and folded his arms. "What does it matter anyway?"

"Because Miki said I was cursed," he said as Shark Drake came up and held him from behind again. "She said one of the other hunters had put a curse on me and it was doing something strange to me and she said Honour had a gift for these things. Now tell me why!"

"You're not even curious who he is?" Shark Drake purred. "Why he looks like you?"

"This is my unconscious and he's a manifestation of the darkness I just took on," Ryoga replied. Shark Drake frowned and Wrath folded his arms. "I watch enough TV to know something as basic as that."

"My Ryoga," the monster murmured, squeezing his arms around him. "So smart."

Wrath rolled his eyes. "Now we've found the child, what do we do?"

This time Ryoga rolled his eyes and looked at him like he was stupid. Wrath certainly didn't appreciate that from some stupid kid. Shark Drake smiled and Ryoga smirked. Wrath took another step back, glaring at him suspiciously.

"You become a part of me and become my power," he said.

"You think I'll give into you?"

"I've tamed Shark Drake," he snapped, reaching up and lying a hand on Shark Drake's cheek. The monster nuzzled into his hand, leaning his chin on Ryoga's shoulder. "He's an ancient powerful being from the memories of an alien. You're nothing more than an image of what's already inside of me."

"You try to absorb me and I'll become the dominant force-"

"Shark Drake tried that too," Ryoga hissed. His eyes flashed and seemed to glow and Shark Drake growled. "I am stronger than you can imagine because of all the people who care for me. Because I fight for Rio, because I have Yuma and his friends encouraging me and pushing me forwards, because I have Kaito challenging me all the time… and now I have Ken and Miki and their family there for me too. So I won't lose my heart to anyone ever again! I'm different now. I'm not fighting to satisfy a need to vengeance and nothing more this time! I'm doing it to protect people! The people I care about! And that's why I won't lose to the likes of you!"

Ryoga's hand whipped out and he caught the dark manifestation's collar, yanking him forwards so they were eye to eye, Shark Drake still happily pressed against his back, murmuring about eating him. But this dark power was for him to have, not Shark Drake. Ryoga sneered at the sudden flash of fear in the double's eyes.

"The only reason I agreed to this power was so I could take souls when I duel," Ryoga said quietly. "I've already come to terms with all the darkness you represent."

The dark double screamed as his body faded in tendrils of energy, striking Ryoga's heart and knocking him back a step, only for Shark Drake to brace him gently. It hurt, he wouldn't deny that, but when it was done he felt no different. Although once the adrenaline wore off, Ryoga's legs gave on and it was only Shark Drake's arms holding him up.

"My Ryoga," he murmured. "While I agree whole heartedly that you shouldn't let anyone else have you, perhaps you're not so correct about there being nothing left to come to terms with. That curse worries me. I won't let you go."

"I know," Ryoga replied quietly. "We need to find out who this is, we should find this Honour and see what he knows, they the two of us will get rid of this curse the way we know best."

Shark Drake nodded and suddenly pressed his their lips together for a second before vanishing into the darkness, leaving a very confused Ryoga behind. Why had he…? What had just happened?

"Hey!"

"Isn't that what you humans do to show you care for someone?" Sark Drake's voice called from the deep. "You humans are funny creatures but you are my Ryoga. Always _my_ Ryoga. Now wake up so we can deal with this situation."

* * *

"Rio?" Kaito called, glancing around the apartment. It seemed Thomas has been right. The place didn't seem disturbed, just empty. "Ryoga?"

"Ryoga?" Ken said, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

"This isn't what I was expecting," Kotori said quietly.

The apartment was completely empty, as comfirmed by Ken coming out of Ryoga's room and shaking his head. Rio D-Pad was still on the table, still turned on, and the door had been wide open. Ryoga didn't look like he'd been home from school but Rio school bag and shoes were on the floor.

"Now what?" Astral said, glancing around.

Ken frowned, leaning against the wall and playing with his D-Pad. Kaito scowled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing?" Kaito repeated. The others were watching them and Ken glanced away. "_What_ are you _doing_?"

Ken scowled and glared at him for a moment before pushing off the wall and striding away. Kaito clenched his jaw and caught his wrist, dragging him back and slamming him against the wall, snatching his D-Pad from him.

"Give that back!" Ken snapped.

Kaito frowned and slammed him back against the wall, making his hiss and groan. Deciding the boy wasn't a problem, Kaito turned away, turning his attention to the D-Pad and the messages.

_**(15 minutes ago) Dishonourable Abyss:**__ You seen the twins?_

_**Tarnished Glory:**__ Twin._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Which?_

_**Tarnished Glory:**__ There's been a little Shark circling. _

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Circling where?_

_**Tarnished Glory:**__ The boxes._

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ Did he pick one?_

_**Tarnished Glory:**__ Are you happy now?_

_**Dishonourable Abyss:**__ No. Not yet. Not until I see him._

Kaito scowled. He and Miki were talking about things that were beyond him. The code of siblings he supposed. He turned to Ken caught his collar again.

"Where's Ryoga? What are you two talking about?"

"I don't know."

"You obviously do, now stop lying and answer!"

There was silence for a moment with everyone else watching them silently, before Ken sighed. "I don't know where he is now."

"Where was he?" Yuma said, leaning over.

"With Miki," he replied. "At ours."

"Let's go then!" Yuma called.

"I'm going to stay here," Ken muttered, turning back towards the hall. "I need to pack, since I'm going to be heading back home."

"I'm not leaving you on your own," Kaito snapped. "Who knows what you'll get up to?"

"That's mean, Kaito," he whined. "I've not done anything wrong."

Kaito scowled and Ken tilted his head. "You're one of them, so no. Pack now and you can go home."

Ken hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning away to pack up. Perhaps getting him away from Ryoga was a good thing. It would give Kaito a chance to talk with Ryoga alone. Even if they had to be together at school, at least they weren't together at home now. Whatever Ryoga decided, that was his own choice, but Kaito was determined to do all he could to look after him.

* * *

There was a soft weight against Ryoga's chest and he smiled softly, running his hand through Ken's hair without thinking. So much for their night together, but they had the entire weekend to make up for it.

Something was wrong. Ryoga frowned slightly. It wasn't heavy enough to be Ken, or big enough. Usually when they were stretched out together like this Ken would be as tall as Ryoga. Whoever was with him was a lot small, their feet barely reaching passed his knees. He forced his eyes open and glanced around. He was in a little girl's room. It was actually a little girl's room. He glanced around at the creepy dolls on the shelves and strange pictures and horror books mixed with pink drills and cuddly toys.

Then it hit him.

"Akina."

She jolted up from his chest as gazed down at him. Ryoga smiled, the tears tracking down her cheeks and red puffiness of her eyes striking at his big brother's instinct. The poor little thing. He smiled gently and reached up weakly, stroking her cheeks and brushing the tears away gently.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly.

"You wouldn't wake up," she whined. "I was scared. Some people can't handle Mother's power."

"Wait?" He groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows as Akina plopped down onto her knees in front of him. "You know about your mother's powers?" She nodded. "And you know what's happened to me?" Another nodded. "Can you explain?"

Akina giggled and nodded. "Shh, it's a secret. Not for outsiders."

"But I'm not an outsider anymore, am I? Your mother spoke to me." He smiled and moved away his collar slightly showing her the newly formed mark. Akina's eyes widened and she smiled. "See?"

"Alright," she said, nodding quickly. She sat and crossed her legs as Ryoga sat up, leaning on the headboard. "Years ago, Grace married Pride. They were happy together. And they had three kids; Fate who was big and strong and wanted to be head of the house and protect everyone, Destiny who was beautiful and elegant and smart and acted like no one could ever hurt her because she could believe in herself… and Glory."

"Miki…" Ryoga muttered.

"Glory was the princess. She was sweet and naïve and looked up at her siblings and loved her father and adored her mother. She was destined for greatness but she put her family on such a pedestal she couldn't see herself." Ryoga frowned. That didn't sound like their Miki. "But then there was an accident. Glory was out with Grace and Pride on the lake when the boat tipped over. Grace tried to save her but barely saved herself."

"Save her?" he said quietly.

Surely she couldn't mean- "Glory drowned."

"But she's alive," Ryoga snapped. "Miki's alive!"

"Grace held Glory in her arms and screamed for her daughter," Akina continued. "The paramedics had to force her to let her go so they could take her to the hospital but it was too late. Grace was forever in mourning after that."

"How can she be dead?" he said, shaking his head. "She's right here, she lives here, with you. She's not dead, Akina, you know that. She goes to my school."

Akina just smiled slightly. "That's how the story goes."

Ryoga frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. How could Miki have died? Just what had he got himself into this time? He'd only agreed to this so he could save everyone he cared about. Rio, Yuma and Ken were all in danger because of something they thought he'd done and he had to put that right. So he'd sold his soul, hadn't he? His eyes snapped open suddenly. His friends!

"I have to go," Ryoga said, staggering up to his feet but falling back to the bed when his legs gave way. "No…"

"You need rest," Akina said, pushing him back to the pillow and tucking him in. Ryoga sighed and gave up fighting. "You're really strong so it'll take a while, your power hurt people."

"It did?" Akina nodded. "How?"

"Hunters can sense others, when you became a hunter, it resonated through the others. Some of them would have been hurt by the intensity of it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because Mother takes in hunters who are breaking," Akina said with a sad smile. "She gives us a place to retire and to figure out our feels and to decide what we really need."

Ryoga looked at her silently for a moment before closing his eyes. This was all getting too much. Miki had died, he'd sold his soul and the entire family were hunters or former hunters? What was going on?

"I need to help my friends," he said quietly.

"You need rest," she said firmly.

"Akina…" He sighed and opened one eye. "Who's Honour?" Akina frowned and folded her arms, pouting slightly. "Akina?" She shook her head. "I'll duel you if you tell me."

Akina's eyes lit up and Ryoga smiled slightly. She _was_ adorable. "He's a boy who has a gift for curses and manipulating other's emotions. He stalks his prey for months, slowly trapping them in his web of magic until they can't even fight when he finally goes in for the kill."

"Do you know his name?" She nodded. "Will you tell me?"

Before she could answer, his D-Pad light up with several missed messages and calls. He frowned and picked it up, flicking through. Rio, Kaito and Ken had all left messages. He frowned, checking them over briefly. It seemed they were all ok. Rio was huffing about him not being home and Kaito wanted to know he was ok and they had to talk because he'd found Ken with Fate and Ken worrying over why he wasn't home early like he promised.

They were ok. They were all alright. Ryoga let out a sigh and Akina smiled. "Everything ok?"

"All fine," he replied. "I was worried for a minute, but it's ok."

At least that's what he thought until he found another message from Kaito.

_**Kaito:**__ We really have to talk. Let me know you're ok._

What was up with Kaito? It wasn't like him to act like this. He should probably call him back. Groaning slightly, Ryoga forced himself up, much to Akina's obvious displeasure. His knees threatened to buckle any moment but he managed to remain on his feet, slowly climbing down the stairs with Akina right behind him. He needed to get home. Akina snapped at him about duelling and he quickly promised they would duel after school Monday.

As Ryoga stepped out the door, he was stunned to find Ken, Kaito, Yuma and Kotori just stepping in the gate. A small smile came to his lips as Ken ran up the steps. Before he could stop himself, Ryoga caught his collar and pulled him in, kissing him softly.

"I was worried about you," Ryoga murmured. "They said you were with Fate and I… I'm glad you're ok."

"You too," Ken said, stepping away. Ryoga frowned, he looked more awkward than normal. What had happened? And he was holding his bag. Noticing his gaze, Ken put on an obviously forced smile. "Hiro's letting me come home."

"Oh." He wasn't going to lie, he wasn't impressed. He really did want Ken to stay but he supposed Ken did need to be with his family. He cared for Miki, he probably needed to be with Miki to help her with her newly reacquired power. But he wanted Ken near him. "I'm glad."

"Ryoga…" He sighed and glanced at the group but Ryoga caught his chin and pulled him back around. Ken's focus belonged on him. No one else. Only him and Ken's family. "Miki's hunting souls-"

"So am I," Ryoga hissed.

Ken frowned, gently taking his hand. Ryoga's stomach churned. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong. "Two weeks… that's a pretty good run."

"Don't say things like that," he snapped, tugging his hand away.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Because Hiro doesn't approve?"

"Neither do your friends." Ryoga's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "It wasn't going to last anyway."

"How can you stay things like that? You're just giving up?" he snapped. "I want this. I want _you_."

There was a moment of silence and Ryoga was aware that the others were watching and he wished they wouldn't. He wished he could be alone with Ken to talk to through, to figure out what was going on and how to maybe part on better terms if there were no other options. Ryoga knew it was stupid, this was his first relationship really, but Ken made him feel so warm and content and fuzzy he didn't want to let that go.

"Alright…" Ryoga raised his eyes slowly to meet Ken's. "Look, talk to your friends. Talk to Kaito. Think about it. After school on Monday, if you can honestly say you're still alright with me- with us, then we'll see where this can go."

It was something but what about Kaito? What did Kaito have to do with any of this? He frowned and glanced at Kaito. Was that why he was acting so strangely and worrying about him constantly? He was snapped from his thoughts by Ken's hands on his cheeks and his lips on his. Letting his eyes slip shut, Ryoga pushed back into the kiss. One of those deep, slow and soft kisses Ryoga had grown fond of. Even if he was obviously less experienced than Ken, he'd figured things out quickly. And if this was going to be the last kiss he and Ken shared it was going to be a good one.

Finally their lips parted and Ken smiled, slowly stepping away. "Not a bad way to end things, as far as ending things goes. I'll see you at school, Shark."

The nickname sounded so wrong from Ken but Ryoga nodded and watched numbly as Ken disappeared into the house. Why did this make him feel so empty? He knew people said teenage romances were always emotional and too involved and dramatic but it did feel like something had been torn from him.

Ryoga turned and glared back at Kaito. "What did you say?"

"Ryoga-"

"If you've got something to say to me, say it!"

"There are more important things to think about right now," Kaito snapped. "Rio is missing."

Ryoga rolled his eyes and pulled out his D-Pad showing him a message. "She's staying at a friend's. They jumped her and dragged her off, practically kidnapped her for some dumb boys birthday and going to see some idol in concert."

"Why didn't I get invited?" Kotori cried.

Ryoga shrugged, returning to glaring at Kaito. "So?"

Kaito sighed. "Tomorrow. It's been a tough day for all of us. Let's talk tomorrow."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito and Ryoga clash over Ryoga's involvement with Ken and Ryoga struggles to keep his new power secret.

**L for Love, H for Heart**


	19. L for Love, H for Heart

**A/N:** New chapter for you lovely people. In which Ryoga and Kaito talk. Of course. And they get a little cute and I always see Kaito and Ryoga of having a little bit of a brotherly relationship where they're only really open and sweet when they're alone. Because they're both so lonely and similar and I just love them so much. Also, let's not forget, Kaito is a fair bit older than Ryoga, and Shark is only 14. Poor dear is allowed to still be a little fragile. Anyway. Read, enjoy and review and thank you. Ok? Awesome.

* * *

Ryoga had always thought it was silly when girls on TV were shown curled up with ice cream and hurting over a break up. But it suddenly made sense. It hurt. He was certain he physically hurting over his break up with Ken. And with Rio gone and his parents working, Ryoga was alone to deal with it. He was complete alone for the first time in a long time.

He closed his eyes and slowly pulled his covers over his head. He'd been struggling to sleep all night but it all hurt too much. There was something, aching in his chest. He missed it all. It was empty. They'd sit together on the couch watching TV or on his bed while Ryoga played his guitar absently until they ended up making out or falling asleep together. When Ryoga woke up Ken would always be snuggled up close, often with his head of Ryoga's chest, just reminding him he was there the entire time.

Finally, deciding his room reminded him too much of what he'd lost, and he wasn't going to get any rest, Ryoga got up and headed out. Kaito had said to come over when he was ready. Ready? When was he ever going to be ready? Something had happened between Kaito and Ken and whatever Kaito had to tell him was something to do with why they broke up. The thought made his chest ache again. Why did it happen like that? In front of his friends, so suddenly. He just wanted to talk to Ken and figure things out. But whatever Kaito wanted, he had to heard it, didn't he? He had to listen to whatever it was that got Ken upset. If Ken thought what Kaito had to say would have finished them off anyway, then he'd have to hear it and prove him wrong.

"Shark!"

He was tackled from nowhere and stumbled slightly. Who the hell dared just tackle him like that? He glared down, a long way down, and his anger faded. Akina was smiling up at him, arms wrapped around his middle and blue hair a frizzy mess.

"Akina?"

"You didn't hunt last night," Akina said, gazing up at him. Ryoga sighed and shook his head. "That's weird."

"Why?" Ryoga muttered, resting a hand on her head.

"Because usually when someone is heartbroken they take out their pain on other people," she replied. Heartbroken? He wasn't heartbroken. "Will you duel me, Shark?"

"I told you Monday after school," Ryoga replied, petting her head before stepping away. "I have to go."

"Where?" Akina called, running after him. Ryoga frowned and she caught his sleeve, walking next to him. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to see Kaito."

"Cool. Can I get a piggy back?"

"You're not coming," Ryoga said firmly, pulling his arm from her tiny hands. Akina huffed and ran along next to him, trying to match his strides with her tiny legs and just stumbling instead. "Ken's right. You're mean." Ryoga froze and Akina cheered, latching onto his hand. "You stopped.

"Ken… said I was mean?"

Akina's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly. His chest ached again. Mean? He was mean? He wasn't mean. He had been before but not now. Not since he'd met Yuma. What had he done to make Ken think he was mean? After what Grace said about Miki hating him and given how close they were… had this been before they actually met?

"He said a lot worse than that but Hiro would always tell him off for that," Akina muttered. "I didn't like seeing him that upset."

"Can you tell me more about what Ken said?"

Akina frowned and folded her arms. "Why? You didn't let me finish my story last night."

"I'll let you finish today," Ryoga replied. She shook her head. "I'll duel you today." Another shake of her head and Ryoga gave a frustrated sigh. "What will it take?" She held out her arms in what was obviously a demand to be picked up. Ryoga hesitated for a moment before he gave up and knelt in front of her. "Fine."

Akina grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryoga waited for a moment for her to get comfortable, before slowly straightening up and letting Akina lean on his shoulder. Well, at least she was little and light.

"So where does Kaito live?" Akina said.

"Heartland Tower," Ryoga replied, starting to walk again. "So, what did Ken say?"

"Oh, right," she said. "See, I only joined the family about a year ago, and it was only Ken, Miki and Hiro at that point. They said Hibiki left about three months earlier but she came back one night a month for a couple of months. I only figured out that it was the full moon recently."

"Makes sense," he muttered. "What's that got to do with Ken?"

"Whenever Hibiki was home, Miki got worked up," she explained. "And so that got Ken worked up too. They argued and Miki acted all weird and Ken kept snapping about her about the child with a crush on her. You." So this was before they met. That made it a little better for Ryoga. If he had changed Miki and Ken's opinions on him, it had to be a good sign. "We were watching the WDC semi-finals when we figured it out."

"Figure what out?" Ryoga said.

"Who you were," she laughed. "Before that, we just knew that Ken was really rude about this Ryoga person and Miki got really upset whenever he did. But then we saw you up there. I was watching when Ken and Miki came in and Ken said you deserved to lose because you'd given your soul to a Number and it showed just how weak you really were. And Miki said that it was a poison."

"Poison?"

"Yeah, that she was glad it was finally coming through. That from the moment you took it you'd slowly be pulled into the darkness and ruined."

"Shark Drake and I get on just fine," he muttered.

"Maybe," she replied. "Or maybe she's right."

"Do they still think that about me?" Ryoga said. She sighed and leant her chin on his shoulder. "Akina?"

"I don't know," Akina said. "They argued about you last night."

"Yeah? What did they say?"

"Miki was mad," she said, tilting her head. "Said this was all this fault. That he had to be so stubborn and couldn't let things go."

"What was his fault?"

"You becoming a hunter."

"What couldn't he let go?"

"Dunno."

He sighed and gazed up at the tower. Picking up his D-Pad he sent Kaito a quick message to let him know they were there and waited until Kaito messaged back.

_**Kaito:**__ We? Rio's with you?_

_**Shark:**__ Just open the damn doors._

Kaito did as he was told, although he would have done it whether Ryoga demanded it or not. Akina had gone silent, leaning on his shoulder and gazing up at the tower in awe as they went in. Ryoga frowned and they caught the lift up. He hoped Kaito didn't mind him bringing Akina. Perhaps she would do Haruto some good. And Kaito didn't know she was a hunter too. Or at least had been, he wasn't sure if she still was, so that wouldn't be a stumbling block. She was just an annoying little kid who wouldn't take no for an answer as far as everyone else was concerned.

And he was still Shark.

The doors opened and Kaito was leaning against the wall, as always, waiting. He opened one eye, then both. He stood straight and folded his arms.

"Ryoga, there's a girl on your back," he said.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and Akina giggled. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I did wonder what the weight was."

"Alright," Kaito muttered. "Let me rephrase. _Why_ is there a girl on your back?"

"Haven't you met Akina?" He followed Kaito through and found Haruto sitting on the couch, watching curiously. He smiled slightly and knelt again, letting Akina slide off. She wandered over and looked up at Haruto. "Akina, this is Haruto and Kaito."

"I know who Kaito is," Akina replied, tilting her head and smiling back at him

"Of course your do," he muttered. "The WDC?"

"Nope," she said. Ryoga frowned and Akina smiled, lowering her voice. "Not for outsiders."

"Right…" He frowned and glanced at Kaito. "Akina is Mother Grace's youngest."

"And you bought her along?" he snapped.

Akina frowned and moved around to sit on the couch with Haruto. There was silence for a moment and the pair of teens watched them cautiously. This was either going to work or be a disaster. After a long moment, Haruto sat down a little more comfortably.

"Love," he said quietly.

Akina laughed and nodded as Kaito and Ryoga glanced at each other. "The most powerful thing in the universe."

"Really?"

"Your big brother is really cool," Akina said. "You gave him to power to summon that Neo Galaxy-Eyes, right?"

Deciding it was fine to leave them, Ryoga turned to Kaito. "You had something to tell me."

"Alright," Kaito said quietly, turning away. "You must understand, Ryoga, I don't want to hurt you. I understand you care for Ken. I don't want to come between you two."

"We broke up," he hissed.

Kaito frowned. "Was that what happened last night? I'm sorry, Ryoga. Perhaps it's for the best."

After a moment of silence and Kaito and Ryoga glaring at each other, Haruto piped up. "Wrath…"

"You see things in people's souls," Akina said.

"Ryoga's wrath is always explosive," Haruto said. "Wrath born of lost honour and broken glory."

Ryoga stiffened slightly at the words, staring at Haruto. Anyone but him and Ryoga would have put the choice of words down to mere coincidence, but not Haruto. The kids knew too much. He knew didn't he? He knew what Ryoga had done and what Akina was and Miki and this Honour person. He had to get Akina to tell him who Honour was, especially if he was behind this curse and… and he'd obviously hurt Miki somehow which meant Ken would be out for blood too.

"Ryoga," Kaito said quietly. "About Ken."

"Yeah?" Ryoga muttered.

"He was once a hunter, you knew that, didn't you?" Ryoga nodded and Kaito frowned. "He met Fate yesterday."

"I know," Ryoga said quietly. "I checked his messages. I knew he was going there. I tried to stop him, tried to convince him not to and to come home early so he wouldn't meet with Hiro. I didn't want him to leave."

Kaito nodded slowly. "They spoke about plans."

"What plans?"

"I don't know," Kaito replied. "They argued and something came up. He said something about how Ken looked up to him and then about how Fate's interference has helped Ken's plans. How their plans could become one."

"You have no idea what plans they're talking about though," Ryoga snapped.

"He's a hunter, they're bad news," he snapped back.

"Ken's a good person," Akina cried. "He loves Miki."

"And that's why he's using you, Ryoga!" Ryoga's stomach dropped. Using him because of Miki? He knew what they meant. Kaito didn't have to say it. Because he made Hibiki stop hunting, she'd hurt Miki and Ken would be furious. He knew that but weren't they over it? Hadn't he changed their minds on that? "Ryoga, I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Ryoga hissed. "It's not like that anymore."

"You knew?" Kaito snapped.

"I knew that they blamed me but since then-"

"He was using you, Ryoga. His goal from the start has been to hurt you. He would have used Rio just for you."

"Shut up!" he yelled, fists clenching furiously. "Just shut up! He's not like that!"

"Shark must really care for him to be so naïve," Haruto said.

"Everyone loves Ken," Akina replied. "He's super charming."

"If Kaito wasn't dating Rio, Shark would make a good girlfriend," he agreed.

Ryoga and Kaito turned to him and the pair of kids nodded at them. They were aware that he'd just said girlfriend, weren't they? He frowned as the kids grinned.

"You mean boyfriend, Haruto," Kaito said. "And I'm not dating Rio."

"No," Akina said. "Definitely girlfriend."

"So Kaito can swoop in and save him like a hero," Haruto agreed.

"And Ryoga always gets possessed or brainwashed."

"And Kaito's older and taller."

"Just."

"Alright, alright," Kaito said, shaking his head. "Ryoga and I are not, and will never be, interested in each other. Understand?"

They sunk down, out of sight, behind the back of the couch and Kaito turned back to Ryoga, who folded his arm, glaring furiously. Why was Kaito so against Ken? So there were mistakes but Ryoga and Ken could work that out, and it seemed they had. Why did Kaito suddenly make things so awkward?

"It's not a big deal," Ryoga muttered.

"They all want to make you hurt, Ryoga," Kaito said, actually sounding concerned. It was the same tone Ryoga used when he wanted to get Rio to listen seriously. He frowned and gazed up at Kaito. He must have thought it was important. "You have to understand, Ryoga, I'm not saying this because I want to hurt you or because I don't like him. After what Vector did to Yuma, I don't want to see you go through the same."

Ryoga's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't even considered that. Ken and the entire lot could be Barian, or at least being used by them. How did they even hunt souls? Didn't Kaito's powers to steal souls come from the alien worlds too? And the Arclights. Did that mean they did too? That aching in his chest returned at the thought.

"Shark looks like he's in pain," Haruto whispered.

"Ryoga-"

"Save it, Kaito," Ryoga hissed. He didn't want Kaito's pity or anything like that. "I know that they were angry and if someone had made Rio turn on me I would be too but… that doesn't mean people can't change their minds, right? Like you and your dad."

"That's different."

"Hardly."

"Ryoga-"

"Just drop it!"

He turned and stormed away, ignoring Akina calling after him and striding into the lift. Akina would be fine with Haruto and Kaito for now. He just needed to go for a walk. He needed to think and calm down. Only the elevator didn't go down. It went up, no matter how many times Ryoga pressed the ground floor button, and stopped on the balcony floor. It was a little overcast but not cold, just fresh. He supposed there was no harm in being outside. The air would clear his head, perhaps.

Ryoga frowned, gripping the rails and looking out over Heartland. What if he was right? What if Ken only intended to hurt him? What if he was growing so attached to someone who only wanted his heart and his trust just to tear it away and destroy him just like Shingetsu- _Vector_ had with Yuma? Was he really being so naïve?

He didn't know what to think anymore. Ryoga couldn't forgive someone who'd hurt his sister, could he? No matter how he felt about that person, if they hurt Rio they'd suffer. If Ken had really intended to use Rio, could he forgive that? He didn't know what he was supposed to think or feel.

There were quiet footsteps from behind him and Ryoga closed his eyes as the only acknowledgement of Kaito's presence, his chest pressed against Ryoga's back and one hand resting in his hair. Ryoga's breathing slowed, he hadn't even realised it had been racing until now, to match Kaito's steady breath against his ear. This happened only when it was just the two of them. Yuma and Rio and everyone else would never be permitted to see how close they really were, how vulnerable Ryoga let himself be for Kaito and how Kaito would comfort him. They'd never live it down. It had been an accident at first really, Kaito's big brother instincts kicking in once when he saw Ryoga hurting. Ryoga had resisted at first but when he finally gave in he found Kaito's hold reassuring.

"Tell me," Ryoga whispered. "Tell me exactly what he said."

"He said he'd wanted you to suffer for what you did to Miki," Kaito murmured. Ryoga's fists clenched around the railings again and Kaito's free hand gently closed over one of them, relaxing him slightly. "When you met Hibiki, she changed, apparently. She hated the hunters, she turned on Miki and supposedly it broke her, it made her hate herself." Ryoga's eyes opened slowly. Miki had hated herself because Hibiki did? How was that right? "And naturally, Ken blamed you and Hibiki."

Ryoga nodded slowly. "Do you think it was my fault?"

"Is it Yuma's fault I stopped hunting souls and turned on my father during the WDC?"

Ryoga frowned. Kaito was trying to offer comfort really, but it wasn't working. It was Yuma's fault really. And that made this Ryoga's fault. Kaito's hand moved slightly in his hair and Ryoga sighed.

"When he realised you were in his class, and so was Rio, it was too much of a good opportunity," Kaito said. "He was going to capture Rio's heart and hurt her. He wanted you to watch her hurting like he had Miki. But when he saw the opportunity to use you, he decided to hurt you more directly."

"He's only doing this to hurt me?" Ryoga breathed, his throat suddenly hurting and his chest aching. "He never cared about me at all?"

"Ryoga-"

"Kaito, there are times when I'm sure I'm physically in pain," he snapped. "Like there really is something hurting my heart. Because of him!" He tugged away from Kaito's hold, turning to glare up at him, fighting down the lump in his throat. "Is this what he wanted?! For me to feel like this?! He makes me care about him and want to be with him and genuinely like him and then he finishes me just so I feel like this?!"

Kaito sighed and Ryoga lowered his head. He shouldn't act so weak in front of Kaito, in front of his rival, but he needed someone to vent to and Rio wasn't around, she was probably having a great time while he was in pain.

"He did also insist that after all you'd done to help Miki, his hatred wasn't so strong," Kaito continued. Ryoga's eyes widened slightly. Maybe there was still hope. "He said, when he kissed you the first time it felt right. He said he couldn't hate you anymore. That he genuinely cares about you and he'll fight his entire family to protect you if he has to."

There was a long while just in silence while Ryoga thought it over. Finally, he lifted his eyes and gazed up at Kaito. "Do you believe him?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not," he replied. "You opinion matters."

But he didn't know what his opinion was. He'd never had to deal with anything like this before. He was confused and hurting and alone again and talking to Yuma wouldn't help because he had no idea about this kind of love and Kaito was older so he should know, shouldn't he? Why wasn't he telling him what to do? He didn't have any experience here, he didn't know what to do.

He barely even noticed when Kaito murmured his name and pulled him in gently, letting him bury his head in his chest. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to trust Ken and believe that he honestly cared about him, but what if he didn't? What if he was just being stupid and naïve? He closed his eyes and clenched his fists around Kaito's coat as the older teen stroked his hair, murmuring something Ryoga couldn't make out. It sounded like another language entirely. But it was soothing.

"They're right, you know," Kaito said, as Ryoga calmed slightly. There was something soft and teasing in his voice that eased Ryoga's bad feelings. "I think, in the right situation, we could have been a good pair." Ryoga's head snapped up and Kaito offered him a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm interested. From a purely objective point of view, we would be a compatible couple."

"Why do you have to talk like that?" he muttered. "Stop using such big words. It doesn't make you sound clever."

"And your simplistic mind is so much more fun," he replied. "Ryoga, be assured, that if Ken lets you go and if only doing this to hurt you, he's an idiot." He smiled and Ryoga blinked as Kaito cupped his cheeks, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Not only for letting you go, because no matter what you think of yourself I know you're incredible, but because I will hunt him down and make him pay."

"Kaito…"

Kaito sighed and kissed the top of his head gently. "Perhaps I'm just a little protective of you kids, but whatever you decide to do I'll support you. I do honestly hope you're right and he genuinely cares about you."

"See, perfect couple," Haruto said. Ryoga and Kaito both glanced over the find the pair of kids in the door way to the tower, watching them together. "Like the prince and princess in my stories."

"Haruto," Kaito said.

"They're really cute," Akina agreed, nodding slightly. "But it's a brotherly thing, not a couple."

"You two go back inside," Kaito said. "You'll catch a chill, Haruto."

"I'll keep him warm," she laughed, pulling off her coat and wrapping it around Haruto's shoulders. "See? You can carry on now."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and walked over slowly, lying a hand on Akina's head as she lifted her head too gaze up at him. "Inside, Akina."

"Are you and Kaito a couple?" she asked.

"Not for outsiders, Akina."

Ryoga knew Kaito was pulling a confused face at the words but Akina seemed to understand and nodded quickly, pulling Haruto back inside. The door closed and Ryoga turned Kaito, who looked concerned.

"Sometimes, when siblings are close, your feelings for one, can blur into your feelings for the other," Ryoga muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaito snapped. "Ryoga, my feelings for you are- You're not letting them get to you, are you? I thought you of all people would know better. And _most_ you are a little brother to me, nothing more, that is why I will support you no matter what you do, but never confuse my feelings for you as anything more."

"Then why are you trying to protect me so badly?"

"Didn't I just tell you? Because you're my friend." Ryoga shook his head and Kaito sighed. "Are you saying you wouldn't do the same if you suspected I was in danger of being hurt?"

"I don't know!" Ryoga snapped. "I just know that I care about him and it hurts and I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking or feeling right now!"

"Ryoga," Kaito said, suddenly very intimidating. Ryoga fell still and quiet and Kaito sighed. "You have good instincts, Ryoga. You should trust them. And you should know that if Haruto turns out like you, I'd be very proud."

"Without the delinquency?"

"Of course. You are strong and a fantastic duellist and one of the bravest most caring people I have ever met." Ryoga was sure his cheeks were heating up by now. "And that's why I'll be there for you no matter what or how you deal with this supposed debt. Although, if you tell anyone I've said any of this I will have to remove your soul once more." Ryoga smiled slightly and nodded. "Good. Now, come inside and deal with your kid."

Ryoga nodded again as Kaito strode back towards the tower. Did he mean it? Would he really be there no matter what? Kaito had hunted souls and been forgiven. Did that mean he could admit to his new power and Kaito would accept it? Would he stand by him and support him still?

"Kaito?" he called nervously.

"What, Ryoga?" Kaito replied, pausing and glancing over his shoulder. "Come on, let's make this quick so we can find a way to repay your debt without any more souls being taken."

Of course. Hunting souls was wrong, no matter why you did it. No matter who he was trying to protect, he was in the wrong, wasn't he? They wanted to find another way. They wanted him to find some other way but he'd done it for them. He sighed and pulled out his D-Pad.

_**Shark:**__ I've spoken to Kaito. Is everything he said true?_

There was silence for a moment and Ryoga wondered if he was getting the silent treatment now. Finally, after what felt like hours, his D-Pad lit up again. Only it wasn't Ken.

_**Fateful:**__ He can't answer you right now._

_**Shark:**__ What the hell have you done? What's going on?_

_**Fateful:**__ He's looking after his siblings right now, don't worry. For now._

_**Shark:**__ What do you want?_

_**Fateful:**__ I was just thinking that perhaps you shouldn't trust your friend quite so much._

_**Shark:**__ What? Kaito?_

_**Fateful:**__ Given you are now a comrade, let me share something with you._

A picture was sent over and Ryoga frowned. Just as he was about to open it, Kaito called to him again and his head snapped up. He couldn't let Kaito get suspicious. He shoved his D-Pad back into its place and ran after him into the elevator. Whatever it was, it couldn't be important right now. It could wait until he got home.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma is starting to worry about Shark, Kaito seeks advice on how to help him through, Rio is a little lost and Wrath's power is awakened.

**Not For Outsiders**


	20. Not for Outsiders

**A/N:** Wow, look at all those reviews. You see, lots of reviews means a nice quick update and a lovely long chapter. So, we have more of Shark and Kaito (and Haruto) being dorks, Yuma trying to help, Haruto being adorable, Kaito and Ryoga getting a little shippy, Rio turns up after a while out of the chapters, Arclights, Pride and we finally meet Honour. Yay! So, lots and lots of reviews again please, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kaito had tried to keep Ryoga from thinking about Ken for the rest of the day. After seeing Ryoga almost break down over Ken, he'd grown more concerned. This wasn't normal. He didn't know much about relationships, he didn't have time for relationships but he knew enough. He wasn't as cold and unfeeling as some people thought. This didn't sit right. It reminded him almost of withdrawal symptoms. Of someone struggling without something they'd grown to depend on. Was it possible Ryoga was really so reliant on Ken that he was like that? Or was it something more?

Akina was currently up on Ryoga's back, seemingly her favourite spot to be since she demanded he let her up there. And Ryoga hd given in, rather wearily, and lifted her onto his back, prompting Haruto to request the same. But Kaito wasn't Ryoga and wasn't about to give in so easily. So instead, Haruto walked along at his side, clinging onto his hand as the kids chatted. Kaito and Ryoga hadn't spoken much. Kaito wasn't sure what else to say to him or how to reassure him he'd get through this.

"Shark! Kaito!" Yuma called, running over with Kotori right behind him. He paused in front of them and offered them a goody smile. "Hey Haruto. And Akina." He grinned. "How'd you get Shark to let you up there?"

Akina smiled and nuzzled Shark's shoulder. "Sharks can be easy to get on with as long as you treat them with respect."

"Alright…" he laughed, looking lost. Kaito frowned slightly as Ryoga said nothing. "You ok, Shark?"

"Yeah," Ryoga muttered. "Great."

"He's lying," Haruto said. Yuma frowned and Ryoga glanced away. "He's really hurt because he and Ken broke up but that's ok."

"Kaito's been comforting him," Akina said, nodding slightly. "Us too."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We've been helping."

"Shark?" Kotori said.

Ryoga was obviously pained by the pitying tone. Ryoga never wanted pity, he didn't want them to feel they had to look after him, Kaito knew that. But he was their friend, if he was hurt, they hurt too. They felt for him.

Suddenly, Ryoga let out an _oof_ and Akina yelped. Kaito glanced over to find Yuma had grabbed him, probably trying to be comforting, as Akina demanded that he release her Shark. After a moment, Yuma stepped back and stared up at him.

"We're sorry, Shark," Yuma said.

"He doesn't need you anymore," Akina snapped, tightening her arms around Ryoga's neck. "He's got us now."

Pain flashed through Yuma's eyes and this time Ryoga did interfere. "That's enough, Akina."

"But Shark-"

"No. Enough."

She fell silent and buried her head in his shoulder, obviously sulking. Kaito smiled slightly. He remembered Haruto sulking like that. He hadn't done it recently but it could certainly be a pain. There was silence for a moment before Ryoga continued walking. He was hurting, that was obvious for anyone to see. Even Yuma was lost, staring after him. After that, the group followed behind him. It wasn't right. Ryoga shouldn't have been like that.

"Any sign of Rio yet?" Kotori said, obviously trying to change the subject to something more comfortable. "Did she have fun last night?"

"I assume so," he muttered. "I haven't heard from her. So she must be having fun."

"You wish she was here to help, don't you?" Haruto said.

"Hush, Haruto," Kaito said softly. "Ryoga will talk when he's ready."

But Yuma was frowning, watching Ryoga as they walked. He planning something wasn't he? This could only be bad news. Really, he had to know Ryoga needed to be handled with care right now. He could be a little delicate at the best of times but in his current state Kaito was considerably more worried about him than normal. Whatever Yuma was planning could make him even worse.

"Shark!" Yuma called, running over. "Can we take Akina?"

"Huh?" Akina cried, gripping Ryoga's shirt and shaking her head. "I wanna stay with Shark and Haruto!"

"You don't want to duel with me again?" Yuma said. Akina's eyes widened and she squirmed until Ryoga set her down. "Come on then!"

She cheered and grabbed Yuma's hand, letting him and Kotori pull her away. So much for Ryoga's excuse of taking Akina home. That was why Kaito had insisted on going with him. He knew if Ryoga took Akina home he'd just be waiting to bump into Ken. Kaito wasn't going to allow that to happen so quickly. Ryoga was hurting so much, whether it would ease his pain or not, Kaito wasn't about to just forgive Ken and let him back into Ryoga's life.

"Ryoga," he said quietly. Ryoga glanced up. "Unless Rio comes home, I want you to stay with me tonight."

"I'm not a child," Ryoga snapped.

"I understand that," Kaito argued. "But I want to keep an eye on you."

Ryoga frowned and Kaito laid his hand on his shoulder. "I really don't need you to watch over me, Kaito."

"I want to. Until Rio comes home, someone has to watch over you."

Ryoga clicked his tongue and Kaito lowered his head as Haruto grabbed Ryoga's hand. "Can I have a piggy back?"

"Say please, Haruto," Kaito said.

"Please?"

Ryoga sighed and pulled him up, letting him ride on his back. Despite everything Kaito couldn't help smiling. He was adorable and Ryoga, despite his problems, was good with kids. It didn't feel right to take Ryoga home right now. They needed something to distract Ryoga from his pain.

"Where do you want to go, Haruto?" Kaito said.

"To find some caramel, it'll make Shark feel better," Haruto replied.

Kaito smiled and nodded. So they headed into the city centre, to find Haruto's favourite sweet shop to find some caramel for Ryoga. He smiled softly, watching Haruto and Ryoga in the sweet shop. There was a little truth to Haruto's teasing about the two of them. Even before Rio's appearance, Kaito had been drawn to Ryoga. He'd respected him from their first meeting even if he was reckless and emotional. Calling out a number hunter knowing he had no number? It was either stupid or brave and Kaito still wasn't sure which.

Whatever it was, Ryoga was special. He was the first person he'd met who could control a Number without any outside help. Despite the early wobbles, he had control of Shark Drake as a partner. And the mystery of him certainly kept Kaito intrigued.

* * *

"Hey, Akina?" Yuma said, sitting on a grassy bank. "Is Shark really that broken up over Ken?" Akina frowned and flopped down next to him, tilting her head slightly. "Is it really that bad?"

"Shark's with Kaito now," Akina said.

Yuma and Kotori glanced at each other before Kotori leant over and smiled at Akina. "Are you sure about that?"

"Kaito kissed him on the roof," Akina said nodding quickly. "They were really close and Kaito was holding him and then he kissed him."

"Kissed him like how?" Yuma said.

"Like on the top of his head," she replied. "Really sweet."

They glanced at each other again. Well, it was easy to misinterpret that. It could well be something more, he supposed, but it was probably just Kaito comforting him. But what if Akina was right? Yuma wasn't sure what to think about that. He would be pleased for them, obviously, but they were his best friends. He wasn't sure how he felt about his two best friends being together. He'd have to ask Shark and Kaito about this.

"So, we need to talk to Ken," Yuma said.

"Why?" Akina said. "You said we could duel."

"So we could get you away from Ryoga," he replied. "We need to talk to Ken so we can make Shark happy again, right?"

She frowned for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I want Shark to be happy again."

"Great!" He jumped up and pulled Akina up, heading down the road with Kotori next to them. "Hey, do you know what hunters are in town, Akina?" She nodded quickly. "Can you tell me?"

"Grace, Pride, Fate, Destiny, Glory, Honour, Charity, Love, Wrath, Envy and Fury."

Yuma faltered slightly. "That many?" She nodded. "Well, we know Fate and Destiny. Glory is Miki and that Charity girl is dangerous, what about the others."

She shrugged and Yuma frowned. Ken had been a hunter too, so he must have been one of them, hopefully. If he wasn't then that was one more hunter to potentially worry about. This could be trouble. When they reached the house, Hibiki was leaning against the wall, talking with Miki in the orange glow of the sunset.

"Akina," Miki called with a soft smile. Akina ran over and climbed up onto the wall, leaning on Miki's shoulders. "Hey, where've you been all day?"

"With Haruto," Akina replied.

"Who's Haruto?" Hibiki giggled. "Have you got yourself a boyfriend, Akina?"

Akina's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "No! Don't be stupid! He's just a boy who's a friend. He's Kaito's brother! I don't like him!"

The pair laughed as Akina jumped off the wall and stomped off up the steps. Miki smiled and turned to Yuma and Kotori. "Something wrong?"

"Did you hear about Ken and Shark?" Kotori said. Miki scowled and Hibiki sighed. "Yes then?"

"Yeah, it was hard not to hear the way those two were arguing," Hibiki said. Miki got up and stormed off as Akina had. "I'm afraid what goes on between Ryoga and Ken is for them to sort out, not us."

"But Shark's hurting," Yuma cried.

"Not really my problem."

"You used to care about him."

"There are things that come before silly little boys," Hibiki snapped. "Now, stay out of this. There are things that you shouldn't interfere with."

"He's my best friend! I have to help him!"

Hibiki scowled and folded her arms. "The road to Hell is waved with good intentions, Yuma. If you try to help you might just make things worse."

"But-"

"She's right, Yuma," Kotori whispered. "We should support him but he and Ken have to work things out."

Yuma glanced between them before giving in a slumping. He just wanted to help. Kotori sighed and patted his shoulder. Hibiki smiled and waved as Kotori sighed, drawing Yuma away. He had wanted Shark to feel better but if they all thought he needed to leave it to them, he supposed he had to.

* * *

There was a clank and Rio smiled. Yes! Finally. Who said she needed Ryoga to save her all the time? She'd been arguing with the lock for who knew how long and finally she'd got out. Ryoga had to have been looking for her by now. She'd been grabbed out the house and next thing she knew she'd woken up in that room. Ryoga had to have known something was wrong and have been looking for her.

She pushed open the door slowly and glanced out into the hall. Empty. Perfect. She smiled to herself and ran down the dark hallway. Where was she? How long had she been here? She'd been speaking to Thomas about his new dog when she'd been taken so wasn't he missing her too? He had to be missing her. He must have known she'd vanished. They were going to be there any moment.

Suddenly a door opened and Rio paused and frowned, glancing inside. Something felt wrong. There was something strange in there. Still, going into a dark room that opened by itself when she was being held captive? She wasn't stupid. That was how the first girl got murdered in horror films. But what if there was a way out?

Rio frowned and stepped into the room, padding around the walls for the light switch. The lights didn't come on until the door slammed. She was right. It hadn't been a good plan to come in. Still… she glanced around. It was a bedroom. A large, luxurious bedroom. A little girl's room. It was pink and purple and there was stuffed animals and teddy bears and porcelain dolls in fancy princess like dresses covering the shelves. She smiled and wandered over to the bed. Pride of place was a doll. She frowned and picked it up slowly. After a moment, she realised it was a duel monster.

"Athena," said a voice from behind her. Rio spun on her heel and found herself staring up at a blonde man with a tired smile. He gestured to the doll. "It belonged to my daughter."

"Oh," Rio said quietly. She frowned and glanced at the doll. "Why am I here?"

He smiled. "I was about to ask you the same question. You're a little well dress to be a delinquent."

"I woke up in a room down the hall," she replied. He nodded. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No, sorry," he said with a shrug. He smiled and took the doll from her, playing absently with the long hair. "Athena… the goddess of wisdom and defensive war. It was her favourite card." He laid it back down on the bed. "She'll come back to me one day."

"She's gone?" Rio smiled sadly as he nodded. "Do you mind if I… ask what happened?"

"She was taken away," he murmured. "She was torn away." Rio lowered her gaze to the doll again. "More poor girl, I don't know where she is anymore. I'll find her, I'll save her and bring her home where she belongs."

"I'm sorry," she said, clasping her hands.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "Do you have anyone who can come and pick you up?"

"Umm… my brother should if we're still close to Heartland." He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Come downstairs," he said, unlocking the door and gesturing to the hall. "Let's call your brother and get you home."

"Thank you very much," Rio said with a smile, slipping out the room.

He nodded and led her down a long hall and down the stairs. It was a huge manor house. Stunning and obviously high class. Rio felt almost out of place there. And then there was the picture on the wall that made her blood run cold. A family of five. The man with the tired smile, only he was younger, ruby eyes sparkling and a bright smile lighting up his face. Sitting next to him, a stunning redheaded woman, laughing warmly, green eyes focused lovingly on the young boy standing behind her next to the man. Blonde, with his mother's green eyes, barely ten, glasses perched on his nose. Her stomach churned as her gaze flickered over to the blonde girl sitting on the floor. Ruby eyes and blonde hair. And finally, in her father's arms, a tiny girl in a big poofy princess dress.

"Is something wrong?" the man called.

"I know them," she whispered.

"Oh? That's Fate, Destiny and Glory," he said. Rio shook her head, stepping up to the picture and resting her hand against it. "My dear, is something the matter?"

"You're Pride." He laughed. "And that's Miki and Hibiki and…"

"And?" he sneered.

Her gaze trailed down to the name plate and her worst fears were confirmed. Pride laughed and she closed her eyes. Ryoga had to hurry.

* * *

Ryoga wasn't pleased, but Kaito had forced him back to Heartland Tower. Rio hadn't sent him anything to let them know she was coming home and Haruto insisted he came. So Ryoga had given in for a handful of caramel.

He was currently sitting on Haruto's bed, reading him his story- with voices- and avoiding Haruto's questions on their relationship. Kaito adored watching them. He was leaning against the window, watching with a small smile. During the day, he'd started to notice just how fond of the twins he was. And watching Ryoga with Haruto and thinking of how Rio had been, it made something warm in his chest. Finally, Ryoga was done for that chapter and closed the book, only for Haruto to catch his sleeve as he got up.

"If you and my big brother are a couple," he said quietly.

"We're not," Ryoga said gently.

"Then would that stop you hurting over Akina's brother?" he continued.

Kaito frowned as Ryoga struggled with an answer and Kaito set his hand on Ryoga's shoulder, squeezing gently. "That's a complicated question, Haruto."

"But wouldn't it?"

"You know when you've hurt yourself and I give you a spoonful of medicine?" he said with a small smile. Haruto nodded. "It makes it stop hurting for a bit but soon it wears off and you hurt again?" Another nod. "That's all it would be. Just something to make him stop hurting for a while and then it would be just as bad."

"But after a couple of doses the pain stops all together," Haruto argued.

"And then you stop taking the medicine," Ryoga said, walking away.

Kaito frowned, watching him go and Haruto sighed. "I'm sorry. I upset him."

"No, Haruto," Kaito replied, tucking him in. "He's upset anyway. He's just trying to be strong." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry too much about it, I'll look after Ryoga. You go to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haruto."

"Say goodnight to Shark too."

"I will."

Ryoga was lying on the settee downstairs, curled up and resting his head and arms on the arm of the settee. His eyes were closed and he looked almost relaxed but Kaito saw the tension in his body. He sighed and walked over slowly, sitting next to him and resting a hand on his back. Ryoga's back tensed beneath his hand and his fists clenched.

"He won't answer me when I message him," Ryoga muttered. "Everything you said, I want to trust him. I want what you said about him not hating me anymore to be true. But it hurts so much. And what Haruto said it just…"

"I know," Kaito said.

"Have you ever…"

"Yes," he replied. He knew exactly what Ryoga meant. And he wasn't the best with relationships but he knew. "When I was about your age I… had a relationship, I suppose, that… didn't end well."

Ryoga lifted his head slightly, sitting a little straighter and Kaito was sure there were tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Kaito smiled gently, cupping his cheek and brushing his thumb over the surprisingly soft, heated skin. Ryoga wasn't supposed to look so broken. He was supposed to be strong and argumentative.

"What happened?" Ryoga said quietly.

Kaito didn't exactly like thinking about it, and certainly not talking about it. But Ryoga needed this. He needed help. Kaito knew how Ryoga felt, somewhat. Young love burned fast and bright and it was the end of the world when it broke down. He shifted slightly and Ryoga shifted to sit closer.

"Like I said, I was about your age," Kaito said slowly. "And I had a… _thing_ with an older boy."

"A thing?" Ryoga muttered.

"You know what I mean."

"No," Ryoga murmured, leaning a little closer. A small, teasing smirk formed and Kaito was at little reassured by his slight return to form. "Tell me, what _thing_?"

"He was teaching me, and when he figured out I had a thing for him he started to reward me for good progress with kisses and touches," Kaito snapped. Ryoga's smirk grew. At least that was something. "And one thing just led to another."

Ryoga nodded slightly and tilted his head. "You were having a little affair with your teacher."

"Something like that."

"And don't think for a second I don't know who you're talking about."

Kaito was sure his cheeks were flushed and Ryoga's grin wasn't reassuring. "You have no idea."

"Hmm, someone who could actually stand being in your presence for more than five minutes?" Ryoga murmured. "Not a long list." Kaito scowled but it was hard to keep it. Ryoga was at least a little better. It was worth the teasing. "And just how many of them are older than you?"

"Shut up," Kaito muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Imagine if Haruto walked in on us on like this," he laughed.

Kaito blinked in confusion before realising what he meant. They were sitting rather close, Kaito's hand still resting absently on Ryoga's face. And now he thought about it, their faces were rather close as well, and Ryoga's hands were actually resting on his thighs for support as he leant in. Haruto would have never shut up about it. But it wasn't uncomfortable, even knowing how close they'd got.

"I don't think Haruto cares who I'm with, as long as I'm not alone anymore," Kaito admitted.

"You're not alone," Ryoga said, his voice so low Kaito found himself leaning in a little closer to hear him. "Yuma won't let you be alone." There was a pause and Ryoga chewed on his lip, his fists closing slightly. "Neither will I. If you can put up with all my drama recently, I think I can do you the favour of keeping your brother happy." Kaito was pretty sure that was Ryoga's way of thanking him. "So, how did it end with you and your _mystery _teacher?"

"You know how it ended."

"I don't know who your lover was," Ryoga teased. "So how can I know how it ended?"

"My father ruined things," Kaito murmured. "But that's all in the past."

"Is it really that simple?"

"No. It took a long time to truly come to terms with it," he replied. "Ryoga, what you said earlier, about how if sibling as close your feelings for one can blur with your feeling for another? Do you honestly believe that?"

"I'm not sure, Ken was muttering about it," Ryoga said quietly, a flash of pain going through his eyes. "He said just because I had a crush on Hibiki didn't mean I got to hurt Miki."

"Of course," he murmured. "You can hurt a lot of people like that."

"So, do you care for Rio?"

"See, this is the problem." Ryoga frowned and Kaito smiled slightly. "I'm unsure as to whether I care about Rio and seeing you in so much pain is triggering something."

"Or?" Ryoga insisted.

Kaito smiled. Of course Ryoga would demand the other possibility, even if he'd probably already put it together from what he'd already said. He really wasn't as dumb as he seemed or acted- Kaito wasn't sure which sometimes.

"Or?" Ryoga said again. "Kaito?"

"I shouldn't listen to you," Kaito said. "You put stupid ideas into my head."

"Or if you have feelings for me," he said. "That's what you were getting at."

"Shut up."

Ryoga smirked. "No fancy words now?"

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence, Ryoga-"

"Every other sentence out of your mouth is an insult to my intelligence."

"Will you just shut up?"

Kaito didn't even register what Ryoga said next. His lips were moving. He knew that, he was watching them, but he didn't really hear what. Not that it mattered. Ryoga's snide remarks were all the same really. But Ryoga was right. He was starting to doubt himself. It was plausible that this was all because seeing Ryoga in so much pain was killing him, and his need to comfort him was being subconsciously altered by Haruto's words, that he had no feeling towards either twin beyond friendship. It was possible his feelings for one merged with the other, that seeing Ryoga hurting made his feelings for Rio that much stronger too, they were twins after all, a part of each other.

It wasn't entirely clear how it began, Kaito assumed it was his fault, but next thing he knew their lips were pressed softly together and Ryoga showed no signs of being uncomfortable with it. A few weeks ago, Kaito would imagine Ryoga would have slapped him away. Although, a few weeks ago, Kaito still saw Ryoga as something of a friendly rival and younger brother figure. Things had changed so drastically in such a short space of time.

Deciding he'd pushed his luck far enough, Kaito drew back slowly, watching Ryoga's eyes open again. Their eyes met and Ryoga swallowed heavily. It was stupid, after their conversation with Haruto and on the balcony, especially with what Ryoga was going through, but it had happened and it couldn't be undone. They'd just have to ignore it and move on.

Somewhere along the line, Ryoga's purple shirt had been displaced and was hanging down around his elbows and middle. Kaito's gaze moved over him slowly, watching him panting slightly when something under his top caught his eye. Something that made his heart sink.

Ryoga must have noticed. He pulled his shirt back around himself and turned away, all but confirming to Kaito what it was.

"Ryoga-"

"Save it," he hissed, getting up and storming away. "I think I should head home."

"No, Ryoga-" The door slammed and Kaito winced, getting up and chasing after him. "Damn it, Ryoga, just talk to me!"

The doors to the elevator closed moments before Kaito reached it and Kaito slammed his hand against the button, trying desperately to get the doors open again before he lost him. His heart was pounding against his chest and all he could do was curse at the doors as Ryoga slipped out of his grasp. He couldn't beat him down their using the stairs. Even if he could, would Ryoga even talk to him? Orbital was upstairs keeping an eye on Haruto as he did every night unless Kaito needed him. It would take too long to get him down there and go after Ryoga now. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the doors.

Why? It was all that kept spinning through his head. Why had Ryoga done it? Why hadn't they been able to hold onto him? Why couldn't they keep him safe from this?

Kaito turned slowly and returned to his settee, taking out his D-Pad. He needed help with this. Chris took a few moments to answer before his face finally appeared on screen. To Kaito's surprise, Thomas was lying across their couch, his head in Chris' lap, apparently asleep and with a large fluffy dog with him. Kaito couldn't help smiling.

"Kaito? I've been hearing a lot from you recently," Chris said with a pleasant smile. "What can I do for you this time?"

"I'm worried about Ryoga," Kaito said.

"Why? I hear he has a boyfriend who's an incredibly good influence on him," he said.

"That's the problem," he replied. "He doesn't anymore. And things are getting worse. He's done something dangerous and I don't know if we can reach him anymore."

Chris frowned. Maybe he was too worried but he really didn't care. Ryoga was too important to lose to something like this. Over a boy. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let Ryoga lose himself the way he had.

* * *

Ryoga hurried through the streets in silence. He couldn't go home. What if Rio was there? She'd ask questions and make a big deal of things and he couldn't lie to her. What if Kaito called Rio? Or Yuma? What if he told them all? How was he supposed to explain this to them? His stomach churned and he stumbled slightly, ending up hitting his knees hard on the concrete.

Why the hell did Kaito have to do that? Why did he have to get him to drop his guard? Why did he have to see it? His stomach dropped and he closed his eyes tightly. How did Kaito even know what it was? How could he have known what it meant?

"You've seen the picture Fate sent you, right?" Ryoga's eyes widened at the smooth voice from behind him. He turned slightly and found a hunter a few feet away, smiling at him. "Or not." He laughed and shrugged. "Never mind. Take your time, I'll wait."

Ryoga stared up at him. He must have been about the same age as Ryoga, the same height too but slimmer. A long black coat fell around his knees, placed over a waist coat and trousers. Hiding under his messy black hair was an ornate mask, hiding his face. Just like everyone else, always hiding their faces.

"Who are you?" Ryoga hissed, slowly climbing back up to his feet.

"You know who I am," he laughed. "So, Fate's picture?"

Ryoga frowned and slowly took out his D-Pad, flicking through to the picture he'd received. He hesitated for a second before opening the file. And there it was. The reason Kaito knew. The picture showed Kaito pinning Ken to the wall, Ken obviously struggling against him, and Kaito pulling away his shirt. And Ryoga could just about Ken's own tattoo on his shoulder. He still couldn't read the name on it but it didn't matter. It was dated just a little before they'd broken up. Was this why it happened? Was this why this had happened? Why Kaito was so insistent on looking after him now? Because he knew it was his fault, because this happened because of him?

"So? Still think he's trustworthy?" the hunter purred.

"This doesn't prove anything," Ryoga snapped. "Now who the hell are you?" The hunter laughed and approached slowly. Before he could stop himself, Ryoga took a step back. Something was different about this one. Something was more angry, more sadistic and malicious. "Who are you?!"

Something cold clenched in Ryoga's chest and his breath was torn from his chest. His legs collapsed from beneath him and he hit the floor once more. Struggling to breathe, all he could do was watch as the hunter approached.

"What do they call you?" he murmured, tipping Ryoga's chin up with two fingers. His chest tightened with something close to terror and the hunter tugged away his shirt, revealing his tattoo. "Wrath? How cute? That was an impressive transformation you have, you know? Knocked me on my ass. But you should wait to feel my power." He paused and grinned. "Oh, but you already do." Ryoga's eyes widened and he tried to speak but the pressure in his chest stopped him. "How do you like having my curse running through you veins, Wrath?" Again, he tried to snap at him, but his chest just hurt even more and the hunter sneered. "Oh, go on then. Say it. Say it for me, Wrath. Say my name."

This time when he tried to speak his words came out strangled and weak and desperate and it lit up the hunter's face to hear it. "Honour…"

"Very good," he purred. "Now, let's wake up that wonderful darkness in you, shall we?"

The pressure in his chest exploded and Ryoga gasped, clutching at his chest as his vision went spotted at dark and his mind went blank.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Wrath and Honor's powers collide as Ryoga seeks answers about the curse he's under, and Kaito struggles to stop him losing himself to Wrath's lure.

**Honour and Glory**


	21. Honour and Glory

**A/N:** So are we ready for a fun new chapter? In which Honour is very very mean to Ryoga and our little Shark is about ready to have a break down. So, thank you, enjoy and review, ok?

* * *

"That's impressive," Honour murmured.

Ryoga's eyes opened slowly. There was a dark energy field around him, tearing up the concrete around him. But he wasn't worried. He was smiling. Despite everything he was smiling.

"It's blind power though," Honour continued. "You don't have the skill or experience to control it yet." He sneered and pain flashed through Ryoga's chest again. "Compared to my focused power, you've not got much. Beside, I'm already in your head, there's no beating me."

Ryoga forced himself to his feet and lifted his head through the pain. When he looked at Honour, he was different now. A dark aura rippled around him. Pure dark power.

"Why?" Ryoga growled. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Oh? You think this is all I can do?" Honour laughed. "If you must know why, Ken asked me for help. He was always a dear friend of mine so I couldn't refuse him."

Ken… Ryoga's fists clenched and another wave of dark energy burst from the energy field. Honour laughed and stepped easily out of the way and clenched his fist. Again Ryouga's chest froze and clenched and Ryoga nearly fell to his knees once more.

"Look at that power," he teased. "Absolutely incredible, don't you think? I'm not entirely sure what it is about you that made him change his mind."

"He changed his mind?"

"Let's not worry about him," Honour replied with a shrug. "You should be worrying about me. But if you want to chat, tell me about your friend Kaito?"

"My friends have nothing to do with this!" Ryoga yelled. "I accepted this power so you lot would leave them alone! You stay away from them!"

Honour laughed. "You think I care about Pride's orders? Don't get me wrong, I'm loyal to the group. I'm still a hunter. But I don't care about his decision to make you one of us. I've been given a task and I won't stop until it's done, whether Pride dislikes that or not."

"A task?" he said Honour smirked. "This is because of Miki." He laughed and nodded. "What have you done to me?"

"Didn't you think it was weird?" he laughed. "Falling so hard for Ken so quickly? You think that kind of passion comes from nowhere?" Ryoga's eyes widened as it sunk in and Honour laughed. "It all happened so quickly. Didn't you find it strange how even the slightest touch made you go weak? It's basic knowledge. If you get a good reaction from something, you repeat it and try to get more. It's the basic principal of addiction really. And you know what happens when you can't have what you're addicted to?"

Ryoga's eyes closed and anger welled up in his chest again, the dark energy around him pulsing. "Then none of this was real? Everything that happened between us was because of you?! Nothing we felt for each other was real?!"

Honour smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Ryoga lunged for him and Honour laughed, moving to slam him into the wall of a nearby building. That warm heat filled him and Ryoga clenched his fists. It wasn't fair. This wasn't right. Ken had made him heart race and his mind hazy just like this. He closed his eyes, struggling as much as he could but feeling _so_ good made it almost impossible.

"You see?" Honour whispered in his ear. "I made you two fall for each other, I can just as easily make you hate each other."

"Stop," Ryoga said weakly, his body refusing to work with him. He couldn't even struggle anymore. He didn't want to. He wanted to press closed to the person who made him feel so incredible. But it was all fake. It was all forced and unnatural. "Stop it."

"Say please," he teased, one hand sliding up under Ryoga's shirt. Ryoga twisted and gasped, wanting desperately to shove him away and put distance between them but his body automatically arching to his touch and wanting more. "Or are you enjoying yourself a little too much?"

"Please," he hissed, turning away. "Please stop."

"You're pathetic," Honour said, stepping away and all but dropping him. Ryoga almost collapsed against the wall, closing his eyes and struggling to regain his breath and stop trembling. The warm fuzzy feeling vanished and Ryoga was left cold and empty. "So, here's the question, what if I'm lying?"

"What?" Ryoga said, lifting his head.

"What if I'm lying?" he laughed with a shrug. "What if I'm wrong? What if your feelings for each other are real?"

What if…? Honour laughed and Ryoga went cold, wrapping his arms around himself. This was all too much. Honour seemed to have complete control over his emotions and heart and he didn't know what was real or forced anymore. His heart was pounding and he felt the overwhelming urge to be sick. What he and Ken had could have been completely forced, completely controlled by Honour? Did Ken feel the same thing he did whenever they were together? What if their feeling had all been arranged by Honour just to hurt him? How could they ever fix things if that was the case? But then, what if their feelings were real? Would they be doubting themselves all the time? And if Honour could do all this, what else could he do?

The dark energy that had flooded him was fading and Ryoga felt weaker than ever, slowly sliding down the wall, struggling to breathe. He shouldn't have been so hasty, running away from Kaito like that. He should have stayed. At least he knew Katio was genuine and honest with what he felt. Or was he? If Honour could control this much, what if he'd been playing with everyone else too? What if Kaito's troubles making out his feelings was due to Honour playing with them? After all, it was a bit out of the blue.

Honour's laughter filled his ears and it was all he could think about. How could he even fight him if he couldn't control himself? How was he supposed to go against him? Even having sold his soul and accepted this power, he wasn't strong enough to protect himself, let alone the people he loved. But if he lost now, his friends were in danger again.

"Don't worry," Honour said. "I don't intend to finish you here. Not yet." Ryoga forced his eyes open, staring up at him. "I'm far from done with you. There's so much more pain in your future, Ryoga. I can't wait until you break once and for all."

"Why?" Ryoga panted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it was asked of me," he replied with a shrug. "And when I agree to do something, I see it through and do it thoroughly. So, what do you think we should do next, Ryoga? Shall we see if you and Ken can work without my help? Or shall we see if Kaito wants you more than your sister?"

"If you want to hurt me, come after me!" he snapped, glaring up at him weakly. "But leave them out of this!"

"Oh, but there's no fun in that, Ryoga," he said, leaning down to gaze into his eyes. "So, keep struggling and I'll keep driving you deeper into despair." He laughed cruelly. "You're not strong enough to protect what you love, and you're not worthy of the name Wrath or Mother's favour."

"Mother?" he repeated. Mother Grace? Did that mean… Honour was one of Mother Grace's kids? But there were only two boys. And this wasn't Hiro. That meant Honour could only be… _Ken_. "No!"

"What's with that look?" Honour laughed, cupping his chin and tilting his head up. Ryoga couldn't fight him anymore. He couldn't. He was emotionally drained. He couldn't handle this anymore. "What's wrong, Ryoga?"

Now he was listening, Ryoga heard something of Ken's voice. It was a little deeper and smoother, more mature but he couldn't shake it now. He couldn't ignore the similarities and it tore him apart. And Honour was just smiling down at him. His insides twisted and churned. It couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. He opened his mouth weakly, trying to form some sort of coherent sentence but he couldn't.

Honour clicked his tongue and stepped away slightly, apparently bored with his inability to express anything. It couldn't be Ken. This sadistic, cruel hunter couldn't be Ken. He closed his eyes, wishing so much that he'd stayed with Kaito now. It would have saved him so much pain.

"Don't tell me you're broken already?" Honour laughed. "Then what am I going to tell Pride? We were going to have fun making you squirm as you sister suffered."

"Rio?!" All his pain was pushed aside and finally he was truly angry. Good. He'd rather be angry. He'd rather be able to access the wrath he'd been named for than sit there as a weak, hurt child. "What have you done to Rio?!"

"She's safe," he replied with a shrug. "For now. All your loved ones are."

"Where is she?!"

"Pride has her. You're aware that she has something about her that isn't normal, don't you? I'm sure he can find a use for her."

Ryoga clenched his jaw, finding the dark power inside him and focusing it all on Honour. And the dark energy hit Honour square in the chest, sending him flying back and slamming into the ground with a thud. Ryoga forced himself from the wall, striding towards him, nor caring about anything but destroying him. He'd threatened Rio, he'd played with his emotions and torn his heart out and he expected to be let off? He was going to tear him apart so Honour felt all the pain he'd been going through. He raised his hands, ready to throw all his power at him and destroy him, duels be damned.

Only suddenly Glory was right in front of him, blocking his shot. He clenched his jaw and went to shove her out the way, but Glory caught his wrist, holding her ground and glaring at him.

"Move!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Glory snapped. "You're honestly going to end his life? Souls can be returned, life can't!"

"But Rio-"

"Would hate seeing you like this! You leave him to me." She turned and Ryoga clenched his fists. Honour was already walking away. "Go back to Kaito or something."

"Miki!" he called, the anger fading slightly. She paused and glanced back. "Is he- I mean is Honour-"

"Spit it out, Kamishiro."

"What was Ken called?"

Miki frowned and Ryoga didn't want to be right. He just wanted to be wrong. He wanted Kaito to be wrong. He wanted Ken to be a good person who honestly cared about him. He didn't want to admit he'd been so naïve.

"He's retired, Kamishiro," Glory said, walking away. "I would have felt him return, and you will too now your powers are active. And he misses you."

"What was he called?" he asked again.

"Despair." Ryoga let out a small breath. "However…"

"However?" he insisted.

She frowned and stopped again. "However, you're not the first Wrath. There are very few first generation hunters left. Most of us are teenagers before we're more likely to be willing to do Pride's bidding, right? Teens are so dramatic and just think of the present, not the future." She frowned and laid her hands on her hips. "You picked Wrath's box. I don't know what would happen if Despair opened Honour's box."

She turned and carried on before Ryoga could question her any further. It was all too much. He couldn't handle it anymore. It hurt too much. His powers were too much. He'd given up everything to protect them and it all seemed to be for nothing.

* * *

With the hunters and Barians around, Kaito didn't feel right leaving Haruto unguarded at night. So he was searching Heartland on foot, trying to track Ryoga before he put himself in danger. Why had Ryoga come behind their back and become a hunter? And worse, why hadn't he trusted them enough to tell them?

As he ran, a pair hunter wandered past in the opposite direction. For a moment, Kaito considered going after him, but he needed to find Ryoga. As long as the hunter hadn't seen there for Ryoga. Moments later, Glory came running passed. This time Kaito did stop her. He reached out and caught her wrist, tugging her around only to nearly take a slap for it.

"Oh, Kaito," she said drawing her hand back from his hold. "I thought you were someone else."

"I noticed," he muttered. "Who was that who just went by?"

"Honour," Glory replied. Kaito frowned. He'd heard that name somewhere. Who was Honour? Why did he know that name? "Don't worry, I'm sorting him but Ryoga needs help."

Now she had his undivided attention. "Where is he? What happened?"

"I don't know I only caught the end of it. But he was pretty shaken up. He was about to kill Honour and then he looked completely broken. Just go down there. He's not too far away."

Kaito nodded, thanking her quickly before running off down the road, praying that he'd find Ryoga safe and well. And finally, he saw him, huddled up in the darkness. He thanked whatever deity it was out there that Ryoga was unharmed and ran over. Poor Ryoga looked completely broken, sitting on the floor and leaning on the closest building, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. His first instinct was to comfort him and drag him home but he paused now he was closer.

He'd thought it was just the light but it wasn't. Ryoga's hair had been turned black, like all the other hunters, and there were strange markings on his face. The younger child boy showed no sign of even noticing him.

"Ryoga?" Kaito said gently, kneeling in front of him. He sighed and reached out, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Ryoga?"

"My name is Wrath."

"What?"

Ryoga lifted his head and Kaito's eyes widened slightly. There was something so different in his eyes. Something darker and hurting and angry. Ryoga glared up at him for a moment and Kaito squeezed his shoulder but a sudden dark energy flared up and threw him away. Kaito hit the ground with groan, struggling to open his eyes. What the hell was that? He forced himself to sit up. Ryoga was on his feet, slowly walking out into the road to face him.

"Ryoga?"

"My name is Wrath," he repeated.

"Wrath…" Kaito said, slowly climbing to his feet. What was that dark energy? Was this the power those hunters had? "No, you're Ryoga. You know that."

"What's the point?" he murmured. "That's weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Kamishiro Ryoga is weak, and always has been," he replied. Kaito frowned. He remembered how Ryoga had shut himself off and become known as Shark to hide his perceived weaknesses and failures. Was that happening again? "That's why Rio's in danger. That's why he was used and hurt. That's why everyone Ryoga loves ends up hurt."

"That's not true, Ryoga, you're strong," Kaito argued. "You're not weak! And if Rio's in danger, we'll save her! Didn't I tell you I'd support you though this no matter what?! Stop being so stupid and stubborn and let me help you."

"Don't get involved," Wrath hissed, turning away. "I'll sort this out on my own."

Kaito frowned and ran forwards, catching Ryoga's wrist and pulling him around. "You're in no state to be doing anything on your own."

Ryoga tried to yank his hand from Kaito's hold, glaring up at him furiously. He wasn't going to let him go like this. He wasn't thinking straight. He needed to be kept calm and safe. They struggled for a moment before Kaito managed to force Ryoga to his knees, kneeling with him, wrapping his arms around him to hold him still and stroking his hair as he had earlier. In the end, Ryoga was struggling and yelling so much Kaito had no choice but to cover his mouth with a hand as gently as he could, murmuring to him as reassuringly as he could given the situation.

"Come on, Ryoga," he sighed. "I know you're still in there. If you keep this us it's only a matter of time before someone sees and sticks their nose in." Finally, Ryoga began to stop struggling and just sat there trembling. "There, that's better. That's better, Ryoga. Just calm down."

The markings on Ryoga's face began to fade and his hair lightened to its normal colour. Content that Ryoga was more relaxed, Kaito slowly removed his hand from his mouth and returned to stroking his hair.

"Kaito…"

"I'm here, Ryoga," Kaito said gently. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to take you home and look after you."

"No, Rio's in danger," Ryoga argued, trying to squirm loose. "I have to find her."

"No," he said firmly. "I will do my best to find Rio, and I'll help you but right now you need rest and I'm not taking no for an answer." He pulled Ryoga up gently and, as expected, Ryoga tried to break free but Kaito kept a tight hold on him. He was weakened somehow so it wasn't hard. "Stop that, I'm not letting you go and in the state you're in I'm not sure you'll make it very far anyway."

Ryoga groaned and gave in, letting Kaito take his weight and guide him away. He was surprisingly light. There were a few trips and stumbles but they made it back to the tower before it got too late. After quickly checking in with Obital and being reassured that Haruto was still alright, Kaito took Ryoga through to hi bedroom. The younger teen was obviously struggling to stay with him and desperately needed rest, so Kaito doubted he'd be any more hassle that night.

By now, Ryoga could barely keep his eyes open and was going to drop out of consciousness any second but Kaito insisted he at least took off his shoes before getting into bed and before he knew it, Kaito was helping Ryoga out of his purple shirt. His gaze trailed down to the tattoo, half hidden under Ryoga's top. It marked him out as theirs. As a hunter.

He frowned and turned away, only pausing when Ryoga called to him. "This is your room?"

"Yes."

"Why and where are you going?"

"I want you somewhere I can keep an eye on you," Kaito said, folding his arms. "You're going through something difficult and I need to find Rio for you. Go to sleep, Ryoga. I'll be back soon. I'm just going to check on Haruto."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito struggles not to let his feelings of betrayal push Ryoga further in the hands on the hunters. Yuma struggles to understand why things are so tense between Kaito and Shark and Haruto and Akina are causing trouble.

**Love Duels**


	22. Love Duels

**A/N:** Right, midweek update is early this week because the weekend update is looking doubtful. I'm going to MCM Manchester, and Friday is panicking and packing day because cosplay never comes together until the last second (might be my fault for letting my best friend talk me into complicated cosplays but that's not the point). So, yeah. Haruto and Akina and Ryoga and Kaito being idiots, Love appears Fury turns up and Honour is back. Yay! Alright, so thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and enjoy.

* * *

When Kaito's alarm rang the next morning, he woke a little more reluctantly than normal. He had stayed up until the early hours trying to find answers about Rio's location for Ryoga but, of course, there were none and he couldn't question Ryoga when he'd finally got him to sleep.

His reluctance to get up wasn't just due to his sleepless night through. There was a warm body curled up against his side, his head buried in his shoulder and tangled up in Kaito's arms. After his late night, Kaito had been too exhausted to go far, so had quickly changed and collapsed into bed next to Ryoga. The youngster seemed to relish being wrapped warm in his arms although he was currently muttering about the alarm and how it was too early to be up on a weekend.

"Are you always this cuddly, or is it just because you're so needy at the moment?" Kaito murmured. Ryoga grumbled something into his shoulder, likely telling him to shut up. "What was that?"

"I said _you_ kissed _me_ so shut up."

Unfortunately it was too early and Kaito was exhausted so his mind wasn't as sharp as it should have been. So at Ryoga's words, he smiled tiredly and kissed his forehead. Ryoga jerked back slightly and stared up at him before reaching up and pressing their lips together in a light kiss. And because he was still half asleep and a little confused- because _Ryoga_ kissing _him_ and having made the first move still seemed pretty surreal- Kaito pulled him gently closer and deepening the kiss. His hand absently brushed Ryoga's shoulder and the skin under his tattoo was unusually cool.

That snapped Kaito awake fully and he drew back slowly, being careful not to work Ryoga up with the action. He untangled their arms and slipped out of bed, getting up and dressing quickly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kaito said, not looking back at him.

"Better…" Ryoga replied quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie," he snapped. "What the hell was all that about?"

"A mistake," Kaito replied. "Just like last night. Nothing more. We're both tired and you're hurting and want comfort. Like we said to Haruto. You're in pain and I want to make you feel better but that isn't the way to do it."

There was silence for a moment and Kaito risked a glance back to see Ryoga's fingers brushing his tattoo. "I had no choice."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Ryoga," he said. He wanted answers, of course he did, but he also knew Ryoga wouldn't have done it willingly. He must have thought there was no other way. "I know you wouldn't have done on a whim."

"You don't trust me anymore."

"That's not true." But there was a voice in the back of his mind whispering that it _was_ true. It wasn't Ryoga's fault that he'd been tormented and broken by his own emotions and probably left with no other option, at least that he could see, than to hunt souls. But that left him as a hunter. "I just wish you'd have trusted us enough to come to us with this problem."

"We would have lost Yuma in the time it took to get in touch with you."

Kaito frowned. Had that been how they got him? During that duel with Charity? He frowned slightly. They had seen him coming out of Mother Grace's home. The same night Ken had finished things with him. Had the two been related? Had it all been to get Ryoga to hunt for souls and then break him down to unleash his true power? He sighed and sat on the bed in front of Ryoga, who's apparently managed to sit up even though he still looked half asleep despite obviously being pissed off.

"What do you want me to say, Ryoga?"

"I want to know what's going on in your head," Ryoga snapped.

There was something hurt and scared in his eyes that tugged in his heart. "You think I hunted souls because I wanted to?" Ryoga closed his eyes and Kaito reached over, gently stroking his cheeks. "I am the last person you have to explain your situation to. And I am also the first person you should have come to. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried."

Kaito frowned. He didn't remember Ryoga ever… On the roof? Ryoga had called to him when he was leaving. He'd been nervous and edgy and obviously had something on his mind. But Kaito hadn't noticed. He said about needing to figure things out before there had to be more souls taken. And Ryoga had just fallen silent after that. Ryoga had been trying to tell him then? He'd been trying and Kaito himself had said the stupidest thing possible when Ryoga was looking for reassurance in his situation.

"Ryoga, I-" He paused and Ryoga opened his eyes slightly. "I didn't realise it was so important. I should have listened to you."

"No," he laughed. "It's fine. This is my problem, right? You've got bigger things to deal with."

Kaito bit his cheek, struggling not to blurt out that he _did_ have bigger problems, and one of those bigger problems was the group Ryoga was now working with. Lashing out would help no one, but he wasn't going to lie to himself, Ryoga turning into a hunter _hurt_. He didn't have many friends, and neither did Ryoga really, but he considered the younger boy one of his closest. One of his best friends. And there were points where Kaito thought Ryoga was closer then Yuma.

So why did Ryoga struggle to tell him?

He understood that he must have thought there was no other choice, and much as it hurt, he couldn't be angry at Ryoga for that. He probably would have done the same if he honestly believed the people he loved were in imminent danger. He'd hunter Numbers- and souls by proxy- to save Haruto. He understood the conflict. But he'd been alone back then. Ryoga wasn't.

Ryoga moved out of his hold off the bed and Kaito was pulled back to the real world and away from his thoughts. The younger boy was already getting dressed. And a part of Kaito wanted to pull him back and hold him and reassure him. But his gaze was drawn to that symbol again and he couldn't.

"Who's Honour?"

The tension that filled Ryoga's body was enough to let Kaito know it was a nasty question. The air went cold and heavy and the urge to reassure Ryoga was almost too strong. Who was Honour to cause such a powerful reaction in Ryoga? Kaito hadn't seen him act like this since the WDC and dealing with IV.

"Ryoga?" he snapped. "Who's Honour?"

"Just stay out of it!" Ryoga yelled, glaring back at him. "This is my problem to deal with!"

"I want to help you, Ryoga!"

"Kaito? Shark?" Haruto yawned from the door.

Kaito sighed and got up, striding over and pulling him up into his arms gently. He was already full dressed but not totally awake. "What are you doing up so early? You need to rest to get stronger."

"You were hurting," he whispered, closing his eyes and burying his head in Kaito's shoulder. "I knew you were hurting, so I had to come and make sure you were ok."

Ryoga scowled and turned away, walking off silently. Kaito frowned and sat Haruto down on the bed, patting his head gently. "Wait here."

"Why is Shark still upset?"

"Because what Ryoga is going through is…" He frowned, trying to figure out how to explain it and make sense to Haruto. "If I left you without any explanation, just that I didn't want to be around you anymore, it would hurt, wouldn't it?" Haruto nodded. "And Ryoga has been forced to hunt souls to protect us."

"Like you did?" Haruto said.

"Yes," he replied with a sad smile. "Like I did. And it's hurting him. He's suffering so much inside. Imagine agreeing to hunt souls to protect someone you love only for them to walk away from you like they never loved you?"

Haruto gazed at him for a moment, tears slowly welling in his eyes before he threw his arms around Katio's neck, holding him tightly and crying into his shoulder, begging him not to ever leave. With a soft sigh, Kaito wrapped his arms around his little body and rubbed his back gently.

"I'll always come back to you, Haruto," he promised, gently drawing away. He smiled and stroked his cheeks, brushing away his tears. "I swear, I will never leave you." Haruto nodded and wiped his eyes, sniffling slightly. "But right now, Ryoga is going through this and thinks he can do it alone."

"He can't."

"No, he can't. And right now I'm the only one who knows what's wrong with him." Haruto nodded. "I need to help him."

"Ok," Haruto said. "Go after him then. Or he'll be all sad like Dad was when _she_ left."

Kaito frowned at the mention of their mother. After she'd left there had been no sign of her. She'd just vanished from their lives. Kaito had tracked her down but he didn't attempt any contact. He just wanted to know she was alive and out there somewhere, even if she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Or you when Chris left." There was silence for a moment before Haruto took his hands. "I want to help him too."

Kaito nodded and took Haruto in his arms again, carrying him out and trying to figure out where Ryoga would have gone. Luckily, he'd picked up his stuff and Kaito could track his D-Pad. He hadn't gone far.

They walked down the steps to the path by the rivers and Kaito set Haruto down, letting him run up the bank to where Ryoga was sitting. Ryoga smiled slightly and let Haruto sit next to him and lean on his arm. Kaito stood at the bottom of the bank, watching silently.

"Why aren't you feeling better yet?" Haruto whispered.

"Because everything I thought I could trust is wrong," Ryoga replied, closing his eyes. Haruto sighed and laid his hands on Ryoga's. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"Sleeping in Kaito's bed always makes me feel better," he said. "Did it help you?"

Kaito folded his arms, trying not to seem as bothered by the question as he was. He wanted to help Ryoga. He'd hoped if nothing else, Ryoga found some comfort in his hold. But the way things had ended wasn't exactly ideal.

"Until I woke up properly and remembered why I shouldn't have been there."

Haruto sighed and closed his eyes, squeezing his hand. "But… _why_?"

There was silence for a while before Ryoga sighed and laid a hand on Haruto's head. "Because your brother doesn't trust me anymore, because the last person I thought I cared about me turned out to just want to destroy and because I can't accept his pity."

"What pity, Ryoga?" Kaito snapped. "I want to help you."

"Shh," Haruto hissed, glaring at him. Kaito was a little taken aback by being shushed like that but Haruto smiled up at Ryoga. "Hunting souls doesn't make you bad."

"Tell that to him," Ryoga replied. "Every time he looks at me he just sees the hunter in me."

"No," he replied. "He's scared."

"Scared?"

"Haruto," Kaito said.

"Shh," he said again before returning to Ryoga. "He's scared he's losing you. And because he's not sure where his feelings are coming from."

"That's enough, Haruto," Kaito said firmly. Haruto fell silent and Kaito sighed, letting his arms fall to his side. "I have no interest in Ryoga like that."

"That's a lie," he argued.

"_Haruto_." He climbed the bank slowly and sat next to Ryoga, leaning on his knees, watching the water. "The thing is, Ryoga, regardless of whether I have feelings for you or not, there are a multitude of things in the way. For one you are _fourteen_. You're a child and that means that even _if_ I did have feelings for you and nothing else mattered, it would be completely inappropriate."

"Since when did you care about the rules?" Ryoga muttered.

"There are some rules that matter more than others."

It wasn't exactly easy, but he had to keep reminding himself that, no matter how similar they seemed sometimes, Ryoga was four years his junior. Even when they put everything else aside, it wasn't a viable option.

"You're the one who kissed me first," he argued.

"You're only interested in my affection because your boyfriend finished you."

The moment he said it, Kaito knew it was the wrong thing to say. Ryoga glared at him silently for a moment before turning away and getting up. Haruto glared at him before Kaito sighed and got up, grabbing his arm and pulling him back around.

"Ryoga, I shouldn't have said-" Ryoga froze and Kaito stopped himself, biting his lip. Something was wrong. More than just his poor choice of response. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga turned and glared up the bank, pain filling his eyes again. Kaito and Haruto turned, following his gaze to a pair of hunters standing at the top of the bank. One was the one from last night, Honour, who was grinning down at Ryoga. The other was a slightly taller boy in a formal, military like uniform, which black hair swept over his eyes. Kaito wasn't even sure how the boy could see through that mess but he was tapping his foot impatiently, arms folded and glaring at them.

"Well isn't this sweet?" Honour sneered. He held out his hand and clenched his fist. Before Kaito even had time to be confused, Ryoga gasped in pain. He turned just as Ryoga dropped to his knees. "You belong on your knees before me, Ryoga, don't forget that."

"Ryoga." He hurried over, pulling Haruto down away from the hunters, and kneeling at Ryoga's side. He was trembling and panting, clutching his chest, apparently in agony. "What did you do to him?"

"Shark…" Haruto whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, don't pity him," Honour laughed. "He deserves everything he gets."

"You leave him alone!" he cried.

"Haruto, don't," Ryoga hissed. "Just stay out of this."

"But you're hurt."

Ryoga was struggling up to his feet but Honour twisted his fist and Ryoga gave a sharp cry, falling back to his knees. "Ken…"

Kaito's eyes widened and his gaze snapped over to Honour. Ken? Honour was _Ken_? That just made it all so much worse, didn't it? Honour laughed, walking slowly down the steps and stopping front of them.

"Oh, Ryoga, I'm not as weak as him." He tilted his head and glanced down at Kaito. "I would have destroyed him for what he did. I'm not as weak as _him_. I also wouldn't have let his actions dissuade me from something I wanted like he did."

Kaito glanced between Honour and Ryoga before gently taking Ryoga's weight and helping him up to his feet. Was he implying Ryoga and Ken's break up was due to his harsh words with Ken? Like he needed more to complicate his relationship with Ryoga.

"This is Fury, by the way," Honour said, stepping aside. "Let him show you what he can do."

Fury smirked and threw out his hands, sending him and Ryoga flying back. They hit the ground hard and Kaito groaned, struggling to get up. It wasn't as strong as Ryoga's power last night but it was enough to knock them away. Honour laughed and strode over, kneeling at Ryoga's side and pulling his head back by his hair, leaning down and whispering to him.

"Ryoga-"

"Let me go!" Kaito whipped around at Haruto's scream. Fury had pulled Haruto up and was walking away with him under his arm. "Kaito!"

"Haruto!" Kaito yelled, scrambling to his feet. "Haruto!"

Another blast of energy from Fury sent him flying back to the ground and Kaito hissed, his body slow to react this time. Honour was laughing and Kaito glared over, barely able to move this time. Honour was sitting next to Ryoga, running his fingers through his hair, still murmuring softly to him. There was something strange in Ryoga's eyes and he was barely moving, just lying there as if in a daze. Honour glanced over and smirked.

"What to do, Kaito?" he purred. "What to do?"

"Let him go," Kaito hissed, keeping half an eye on how far Fury had got with Haruto. There was a point where he'd have to abandon Ryoga and save Haruto, but not quite yet. He had a little longer to save him. "Before I make you regret it."

"I think he'd rather I didn't," Honour replied. He leant a little closer, moving his hand against Ryoga's side, and Kaito was stunned by the small, weak moan that escaped the younger boy, his body arching to his touch. "See?"

"Ryoga…"

"Only wants comfort from someone else," he laughed. "You know that. He's in such a mess he doesn't care who. You knew that though, right? You didn't think you were special?"

That struck a little too close to home. This was why Kaito had wanted to keep Ryoga at a distance. He knew Ryoga just wanted comfort and he shouldn't expect anything more. But knowing something and making your feelings match weren't the same thing.

"Haruto!" Honour tensed and Kaito glanced back over to see Akina blocking Fury's path. "You put him down!"

Ryoga's eyes cleared slightly and Honour clenched his jaw, turning slightly. That was when Kaito realised it: Honour cared about Akina. More than hurting Ryoga. He was worried about her. So much so, whatever hold he had over Ryoga was slipping. Kaito forced himself back to his feet and ran towards them but that dark energy formed a barrier between them and the children.

"Haruto! Akina!" he yelled, trying to force his way through the barrier. "_Haruto_!"

"Akina?" Haruto said quietly. "Kaito!"

"I said put him down!" Akina cried, stamping her foot. "Now!"

"Or what?" Fury hissed, raising a hand.

"You touch her and they won't find your body!" Honour snarled.

Kaito glanced back as Fury hesitated. Honour's eyes were blazing, actually glowing with power. Even the other hunters feared Honour. But in that moment of distraction, Ryoga was free of his power and slammed his knee into Honour's jaw, knocking him far enough away for him to scramble weakly to his feet and reach the safety of Kaito's side, practically falling into his arms as he stumbled. Kaito held him tightly and stroked his back gently. He was panting and shaking and all Kaito could do was hold him and comfort him.

"Akina…" Kaito glanced back at Honour's groan, who was doubled over and clutching his chest, as if in agony. He chocked and clenched a fist against the ground, visibly shaking. "Akina!"

"Put him down and duel me!" Akina demanded.

"No!" Honour yelled.

"If you win, you can have my soul and take Haruto," she continued. "If I win, you lose yours and Haruto is safe."

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Fury sneered, all but dropping Haruto. Akina laughed. "Fine. I'll duel you, little girl."

"No, Akina," Kaito snapped. "You can't-"

"She'll be fine," Ryoga murmured, leaning heavily against him. "She'll win."

"Against this kind of duellist?"

"She'll win."

"Of course I will!" Akina cheered. "I'll protect Haruto!"

"No," Kaito snapped. "If you want to duel someone, duel me!"

"Shut up," Ryoga said. "Just put a little faith in someone else for once."

Kaito gazed down at him for a moment before gently squeezing his arms around him and nodding. Akina cheered spun in a circle, a trail of black energy swirling around her for a second before engulfing her for a moment. Ryoga smiled and Kaito tightened his grip on him slightly as Honour screamed for her to stop.

The darkness dissipated into sparkles and Akina reappeared. Her hair had been stained black light the other hunters, a dark visor hid her eyes and her outfit had become an elegant, if slightly ripped, gown.

"She's a hunter?" Kaito hissed. "And you knew?"

"All Mother Grace's kids are or were hunters," Ryoga murmured.

"My name is Love!" she called, a cobweb like duel disk appearing on her arm. "And I won't lose!"

"Haruto," Kaito said softly as Haruto got to his feet and ran over. Haruto pressed his hands against the barrier and Kaito smiled. "It'll be ok. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"But Love…"

"I'll be fine," she called over. "After all, I'm protecting you. I can't lose."

Fury clenched his fists, his own metallic duel disk appearing. "Fine, hunter or not, you'll lose."

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Love shows how strong she is when she stops playing games and Rio confronts Fate.

**Lovely Darkness**


	23. Lovely Darkness

**A/N:** Ok, super quick update. Love kicks ass, Haruto is cute, Shark and Kaito are being moody and loud and together sort of. And Arclights. Always love Arclights. And Rio's back for a bit. Anyway, thank you for all those reviews and enjoy ok, guys?

* * *

"Let's duel!"

**Love 4000 – 4000 Fury**

"Akina," Haruto called. "Be careful."

Love smiled and tilted her head. "Don't worry. Do you really think I'd lose when you're in danger?"

"Do you really think she can win?" Kaito breathed. Ryoga nodded weakly. "Why?"

"Because I trust her," Ryoga replied. "Tell you what, to prove how much I trust her, if she wins…" He paused and frowned before lifting his head. "I'll come back to yours and… every turn that passes I'll answer your questions."

"And if she loses?"

"We'll spend all day saving Haruto, won't we?"

Kaito frowned slightly. That was a lot of faith to put in a child. Perhaps this was his chance to get the answers he needed from Ryoga, to figure out exactly why was happening in his mind and how to deal with whatever these feelings were. He nodded slightly and Ryoga leant on his chest, watching the duel. He hoped Akina was as good as Ryoga seemed to believe.

"I'll take the first turn," Love called, whipping out a card. "I place one face down and end my turn."

Fury laughed and Kaito frowned. Just one face down? That was practically open field. How could Ryoga have so much faith in such a weak play? But Love seemed confident and Ryoga was smiling.

"She did this in her first duel with Yuma," Ryoga muttered.

"Just one card?" Fury laughed. "Get ready to burn, girl. I draw." He smirked but Love just smiled back. "I summon Flamvell Archer." A large man appeared and with a bow and arrow and Love giggled. 3/1000/200. "Next, I activate Flamvell Baby's effect. By discarding it, my archer gains 400 ATK." It's bow grew but Love still didn't seem scared. "So, Archer. Direct attack!"

A flaming arrow shot at Love and she smirked, whipping a card from her hand. "My Ghostrick Lantern's effect activates. When you attack me directly, I can special summon him from my hand in face down defence and negate the attack. Cool, huh?"

Fury growled, clenching his fists as Ryoga laughed weakly. "I told you to calm down."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"My move then!" Love cheered. "I draw!" She drew her card and her smile widened. "Watch this, Haruto! This is going to be so cool. I flip Ghostrick Lantern back into attack position!" The ghostly figure appeared, eyes glowing inside its pumpkin head. 1/800/0. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Next I summon Witch of Ghostrick!"

A pretty young witch in a hat and cape appeared, swinging her broom absently. 2/1200/200. Fury laughed and shook his head. Kaito couldn't say he blamed him for being so confident. Her monsters were weak and of different levels.

"Ghostricks work by flipping," Ryoga murmured. Kaito smiled. Of course, Ryoga was practically a fountain of knowledge when it came to cards. He'd obviously seen her duel before so would already have all the information on the monsters he'd seen, her strategies and counter strategies. "They rely on a field spell to inflict damage and defend against it and can be difficult to pin down."

"You think this will go on much longer?" Kaito said, glancing down at him.

He was actually rather surprised Ryoga was still in his arms, still leaning against him. And glad. He reached up slowly and brushed Ryoga's hair from his face absently. What was even more surprising was that Ryoga reached up absently and slid his fingers between Kaito's, leaning into his touch. No matter how Ryoga acted, no matter how tough he was and how aloof he acted, he was fragile inside. And this mess with Ken and Honour had torn at the soft, childish soul inside him. Ken had brought down Ryoga's barriers and just destroyed him.

"No. Not long."

"Your monsters aren't going to do much, girl," Fury laughed.

"She's going to win!" Haruto yelled. "You watch!"

"He's right!" Love cheered. "So I activate Double Summon! This allows me to summon Ghostrick Stien." The large stitched together monster appeared with a groan. 3/1600/0. "Isn't he cute?"

"Is she doing what I think she is?" Kaito breathed.

Ryoga nodded slightly and Love giggled. "Now, I activate Ghostrick House! This means that face downs can't be targeted for attack and battle damage is halved."

The house grew up around them and Kaito glanced around the dusty, creaky house. The stairs above them groaned and the cobwebs blew in a breeze but Love seemed to enjoy the strangeness of the place.

"That's not going to be enough, girl-"

"My witch's effect activates and we put your Archer face down!" Love cried. "Let's go!" The witch bounced forwards and smacked the archer with her broom, flipping it face down. "Now Ghostrick House comes in play. When there are only face down monsters on your field and I attack directly."

"What?!"

"But next turn he'll destroy her monsters," Kaito said.

"There won't be a next turn," Ryoga replied.

"She's not strong enough to finish this off in one turn even if her monsters had the ability to inflict full damage."

"They do," Love called back. "Ghostrick House doesn't half the damage inflicted by Ghostrick monsters. Now, Ghostrick Lantern, attack directly!"

The ghostly monster giggled and disappeared into the ground, vanishing for a moment before reappearing and burning Fury. He screamed and stumbled back slightly as Love giggled.

**Love 4000 – 3200 Fury**

"We're not done!" Love cheered. "So now, Witch of Ghostrick!"

The witch jumped forwards, twirling her broom before smacking Fury in the chest with her broom, knocking him back to the ground with a groan. The witch huffed and landed neatly at Love's side.

**Love 4000 – 2000 Fury**

"Now, Ghostrick Stien!"

"He's not strong enough," Fury snarled.

"He's right," Kaito hissed.

"Love!" Haruto cried.

"I activate the trap Rush Recklessly!" Love declared as the trap swung open. "With this, Stien gains 700 extra attack points!"

"No!" Fury yelled.

Love laughed as Stien swung his fist, slamming into Fury and he went flying back. "Now you can stay in my house forever."

**Love 4000 – 0 Fury**

The barrier between them and the children dropped and Kaito instant released Ryoga, sweeping Haruto up into his arms and holding him close. Ryoga fell to his knees but Haruto came first. Haruto held onto him tightly, trembling slightly for a moment before he climbed down and squirmed loose. He ran over to Love and wrapped his arms around her. And Love looked stunned.

"Haruto…" Love whispered.

"You have to spare him," Haruto said. "I don't want you to be sad taking souls too."

"But-"

"Leave him, Akina," Ryoga hissed, struggling to his feet. Love nodded, stepping back from Haruto, returning to normal in a flash of sparkles. She smiled and hugged Haruto tightly before running over to Ryoga. "And you, _Fury_. You tell your bosses to leave my friends alone. I've done what he wanted. I'm hunting for him but I won't let anyone hurt my friends!"

"Or I'll take them down!" Akina said, grabbing Ryoga's hand.

Fury scrambled to his feet, glancing around for Honour, but he was already half way out of sight. Kaito frowned and turned his attention to Ryoga. He looked so weak. Ryoga smiled sadly and took Akina's hand, guiding her away. Haruto tugged on Kaito's hand and pulled him along after them, joining them as they walked.

"You did a good job, Akina," Kaito muttered. "Thank you for protecting Haruto."

"It's ok," Akina said with a bright smile. "It's what friends do, right? That's what Miki and Ken always say."

Kaito frowned and Ryoga glanced away. At least now, he had two questions he could ask with a guaranteed serious and, hopefully, calm answer. He just needed to figure out how not to waste them. How to keep him from getting too worked up… it was a tough problem.

When they arrived back at the tower, Akina and Haruto ran off to his room and Kaito set Orbital to work finding Rio or the hunters' base again. And Kaito took Ryoga's arm and pulled him through to the sitting room, forcing him down on the settee.

"You think I'd back out of a deal?" Ryoga snapped.

"I just want to keep an eye on you," Kaito replied, sitting next to him. "I'm worried about you."

"I don't need you watching over me all the time," he argued. "I'm not a child."

"But you _are_," he said. Ryoga scowled and Kaito sighed. _Was_ there any way to deal with this without getting Ryoga worked up? "Alright…so she got two turns. I get two questions, right?"

"Sure."

Kaito nodded, thinking it over carefully. There was silence for a moment. He had to figure something out. He was tempted to ask about Ryoga's feelings for him, whether he cared about him or if Ken could steal him back the second he snapped his fingers but there were far more important thing to question him one really.

"Tell me everything you know about the hunters?" Kaito said.

"That's not a question," Ryoga snapped.

"I can ask in a more questioning tone."

He sighed and tilted his head back, glaring at the ceiling for a moment. "Fine. Mother Grace and Pride were the first hunters, and Miki and her sibling's parents. Akina said… after I changed, Akina told me a story, how Glory died when she was young. I don't know if it's true, stranger things have happened to us, but I think it has something to do with that."

"And when you changed?"

"In Mother Grace's room," he muttered. "There was a wall covered in shelves and loads of boxes. I had to pick one that drew me. I opened it and next things I know I'm facing a human Shark Drake and a dark version of me."

"And when it takes control of you?"

"It doesn't."

"You threw me down the street without even touching me," Kaito argued. "I had to hold you still on the ground and force you to stay still and make you quiet and you fought me. You weren't yourself."

"I won't let that thing take control of me!"

"But it did!"

There was silence for a moment and Ryoga lowered his head, glaring at his hands. After a while of silence, Ryoga leant against the back of the couch, glaring at the door. Kaito frowned and gently touched his arm, drawing his attention back.

"They want you to suffer," Kaito murmured. He frowned slightly and slid his hand up to Ryoga's cheek, brushing his hair away as he had earlier. "And by giving into this-"

"I did it to protect you lot!"

It was that moment it hit Kaito. He'd been shying away from Ryoga's anger, trying to keep him calm, but Ryoga's passion was the key. If he wanted answers, honest answers, he had to play to Ryoga's anger and keep him trapped. Ryoga was always at his most honest when he was furious.

"Am I really nothing more than a pain killer to you?" he said quietly. "Are you just going to go running back to Ken on Monday?"

"He's done nothing but use me," Ryoga muttered. "He's used me and altered my feelings and I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what's real or manipulated anymore."

"My feelings for you are real and I don't want to be second best."

Ryoga clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning away. "Then maybe you shouldn't fall for a _child_."

"Believe me, I would much rather my feelings for you didn't exist," Kaito replied, shrugging slightly. "If I thought I had any chance with my ex, I would return to him."

Ryoga's eyes flashed and he went to get up but Kaito caught his arm and forced him back down. He couldn't let him walk away and calm down. He had to be kept corner to get the honest truth out of him. Ryoga struggled to push him off but Kaito pinned him down on his back.

"Get the hell off me!" Ryoga yelled.

"No, not until I have answers," Kaito replied, glaring down at him. "Do you still want him? If he wasn't Honour and wanted you back, would you return to him?"

"What do you care?"

"Answer me."

"I gave you your answers. Get off!"

"Do you still want _Ken_?"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

"Ryoga! Has he really messed you up so badly you don't even know your own mind?"

"I don't know!" Ryoga yelled, twisting violently. "I don't know! I don't want to care about him but I don't want it all to be fake! I've never felt that way about someone before… I don't want it to be a lie…" The anger was being replaced by self pity again and Kaito couldn't let that happen. "Get off me, Kaito."

"You know, I only began to find you attractive when Rio began to take an interest, when I noticed how fiery you were when you defended her," Kaito said, leaning down slightly. "Before that you were nothing more than a stupid little punk who duelled well and was Yuma's friend." He had to fight back. Kaito had to make him fight again. "You can't even protect Rio really. It's unsightly."

"I'm going to save her!" he cried. "And I'm going to destroy everyone involved, even Ken if needs be!"

"But you love him."

"If he's weak enough to let _you_ put him off he doesn't deserve me. I won't be second best to Miki either!"

Kaito smirked. That was it. Ryoga felt second best. He leant down and connected their lips roughly, purposefully squeezing his wrists when he twisted to get loose. During his discussions with Chris, Thomas had said one or two interesting things, but one stuck in his mind in this situation. '_Why is passion about romance and gentleness? I'd prefer something rough and unrestrained any time._'

Rough and unrestrained? Ryoga was stoic most of the time, always so detached and aloof but when he got angry there was such fire and passion there. If Kaito pushed him, perhaps that was where he'd find the passion in Ryoga. Once they got this part and understood each other, perhaps then they could work on maturity and calmness.

There was a growl and what sounded like a muffled curse as Ryoga twisted and squirmed, tugging his wrists and trying desperately to get loose. Kaito wasn't having it though. As long as Ryoga had the fire to fight him, Kaito would hold him at bay.

And it was the moment Ryoga stopped fighting, and rather than drawing back away from the kiss pushed back into it, that Kaito broke away and released him. He didn't go far. He remained within reach and close enough that he could control the situation but he put enough space between them that Ryoga could escape if he wanted to. It was all down to him now. If Ryoga wanted more, he could take it, if not he could leave.

For a few long moment, Ryoga laid there silently, panting heavily and obviously trying to regain his wits. But after a while, Kaito realised Ryoga wasn't going to make his own decision. He just turned his head away and folded his arms, lying there silently. That was not at all what he wanted. So he continued the way he'd begun. He stood from the settee, glaring down at him.

"I honestly hope I wasn't as pathetic as you at fourteen."

"Pathetic?!" Ryoga yelled as Kaito walked away.

He purposefully left the doors open behind him, leaving Ryoga to decide if he wanted to follow or not. "Prove me wrong then."

And there were quickly footsteps following behind him.

* * *

"They've stopped yelling," Akina whispered.

Haruto nodded and got up from the bed slowly. Shark and Kaito had stopped shouting at each other. Everything had gone silent. He stepped out and Akina followed him quickly as they went down to the sitting room. There was no sign of Kaito or Shark anywhere. That wasn't right. Kaito would never leave without saying goodbye unless Haruto was sleeping, and even then he left a message or Orbital. And his and Shark's duelling stuff was on the side so they couldn't have left. Neither would go anywhere without being able to duel.

Suddenly there was a call on the main screen and Haruto smiled as the ID came up. Chris. He glanced at Akina before accepting the call. Maybe Chris would have some idea what to do about Shark and Kaito.

"Haruto," Chris said with a smile. "Good morning."

"Hi Chris," Haruto called, sitting on the settee. He glanced at Akina again before pulling her over to sit with him. Akina blushed slightly and Haruto frowned. Why was she embarrassed by Chris? "This is Akina. She's my friend. She saved me this morning."

Chris frowned. "You got into trouble?"

"Yeah, this hunter tried to take me from Katio while he was trying to make Ryoga happy again," he replied, sighed slightly. "But Akina was awesome, she dealt with him in one turn. One turn kill and everything."

"Really?" Thomas said, appearing over his shoulder. He was wearing that fake charming smile he put on for his fans. "I'm impressed. That must be a lot of skill for a young lady. Especially if those hunters are as strong as the ones that beat the Kamishiros."

Akina turned red and Haruto just grew more confused. Lots of girls blushed around Kaito and squealed and even fainted, and he'd noticed the same around Shark and Thomas too but Akina? She gazed down at her feet and Haruto frowned.

"Th-thanks," Akian stammered, wringing the hem of her skirt. "I- I just had to protect him. He's my friend. He's the only friend I've ever had my own age."

"That's a good thing to do, Akina," Chris said with a soft smile. "It's always best to protect the people you love." Haruto's smile returned as Chris ruffled Thomas' hair affectionately, and for a moment Thomas' fake smile was replaced with a natural one before he shoved Chris away. "You look after her too, Haruto."

"I will," Haruto said, nodding.

"Yeah, you've got to protect your girlfriend, Haruto," Thomas teased. "Especially one as dedicated as that."

Akina squeaked and Haruto glanced at her. What _was_ wrong? "She's not my girlfriend, Thomas."

"Like Rio's not Thomas' girlfriend?" came Michael's quiet voice off screen.

Chris sighed as Thomas vanished, yelling something about Michael being a big mouthed brat and there was barking and Michael laughed and squealed, various footsteps moving away.

"I'm sorry, Haruto," Chris said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're both alright. Where is your brother? Kaito hasn't left on another adventure with Yuma and Ryoga, has he?"

"I don't know," Haruto replied. "He hasn't left me a note, so I don't think so. He and Shark were arguing and yelling just five minutes ago then they were gone and everything was quiet. I don't know what to do about them."

"Is there a problem with them?" he asked.

Haruto frowned, wondering how to explain it to Chris. He knew them well. He knew Haruto and Kaito, he'd almost been an extra big brother for a while and they'd been his little brothers. He'd have an answer, right?

"Shark and Kaito like each other."

"They like each other?"

"Yeah."

"And that's a problem?"

Haruto huffed and folded his arms. Apparently Chris didn't get it either. He was about to try again when Akina lifted her head again.

"Ken dumped Shark and Shark is hurting and he and Kaito are kind of trying to get together but they keep arguing."

"Oh," Chris said. "I see." Haruto smiled. So it was that simple. Grownups were so hard to explain things to sometimes. "Well, sometimes arguing is how people show they care."

"Huh?"

"Well, Haruto," he said softly. "Kaito and Ryoga are both very strong willed boys. Can you imagine either one with someone who just gave them their own way?" Haruto shook his head. "Exactly. If they didn't argue, they wouldn't be able to enjoy each other. They both enjoy being the best, they both love competitiveness."

"So, they're just enjoying the competition?" Haruto said. Chris nodded. "But when are they going to stop playing games?"

"They won't. They'll just move onto a different level."

"Huh?"

"Right now, they're probably testing each other out, seeing where they stand and how they're going to play this. Then, once they're done with figuring each other out, they'll move onto being a couple."

"So, they'll figure it out themselves?"

"Yes."

"How can I speed it up?"

"Lock them in a cupboard together until they-"

"Thomas!" Chris snapped.

Thomas laughed, wandering passed. "Until they work it out, Chris. That was all I was going to say."

"Of course it was." He glared at him for a moment before his eyes widened. "Where is Michael?"

"He's a little tied up right now."

"I'm going to have to go, Haruto," Chris said as Thomas grinned. "Say hello to Kaito for me. And don't worry about them. Just encourage them to spend time together and things will work out."

"Bye Chris."

"Bye."

The line went dead and Akina squealed like she'd been holding it in, grabbing his hands and squeezing. She was really starting to worry him now. Why was she acting like this?

"You know IV!" she cried. "That's so cool!" _Oh_. She was a fan. Well, she seemed a fan of everyone but it seemed Thomas was her favourite. "And he was impressed with my duelling!" She threw her arms around him and squealed again. "You've made my dream come true!"

"Ah… you're welcome?"

"Just leave me alone!" Shark yelled from upstairs.

"Stop being such child!" Kaito shouted back.

"If I'm such a child why not go back to V?!"

"Ryoga!"

"Let me out!"

"Why? So you can run back to your perfect fake relationship?!"

"Well, at least that's back to normal," Akina murmured.

"Yeah, because you're so much better? What happened to this whole '_you're fourteen, Ryoga, it's inappropriate_' crap you were giving it earlier?"

"I guess so," Haruto said with a small smile.

And then there was silence again apart from a few soft thuds. Haruto sighed. Whatever happened between Kaito and Shark, he hoped they'd be ok. He didn't want to see Kaito hurting like he had when Chris left ever again.

* * *

"Good morning, princess." Rio opened her eyes as the door opened. She'd been locked in the princess room all night. It was terrifying. She didn't know what to do right now except wait for Ryoga to save her. She had to wait for a moment to come up with a better plan. "Did you sleep well?"

She frowned and sat up slightly, dropping the Athena doll she'd apparently caught in her sleep. Fate was there, with a woman in black at his side. Of course, it was Pride's home. She shouldn't have been surprised. This was the hunter's base, wasn't it?

"How does she help us with Wrath?" the woman muttered.

"She's his twin," Fate replied.

"We change her two? Like the brats?" she said.

"Don't talk about Glory like that."

"What have you done with Ryoga?" Rio snapped, scrambling to her feet. "Where is he?"

"With that Tenjo boy," the woman replied. "They seemed rather friendly. Love's got stronger. It's your own fault for sending Fury to do something so important. You know what he's like. No delicacy."

"The moron's lucky he survived," Fate muttered. He smiled and set down a tray on the desk. "Breakfast, Rio." He smiled and turned away. "I'll see you later."

"Hiro!" Rio called after him. He laughed and turned. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Because I'd do anything for my family, wouldn't you?" he replied. "My sister died and my parents were destroyed. This was the only way to save them."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Rio finds out about the Tsukikage family and Yuma puts himself between Shark and Kaito's bickering only to discover their secret.

**A Glorious Fairytale**


	24. A Glorious Fairytale

**A/N:** Right so today was less panicky than I thought so I had time to do this for you. More Kaito and Shark, more from Rio, and more Haruto and Akina before idiots and adorable and Yuma and the gang turn up. So yes, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and enjoy.

* * *

Waking up in bed with Kaito for the second time in one day was certainly interesting. It was nice. Kaito's bed was comfortable and warm and really just what he needed with all that had happened recently. Despite Kaito constantly trying to wind him up and then holding him until he submitted to his control, it was interesting.

And different.

When he'd been with Ken, despite being inexperienced, he had control, he was stronger and the more assertive of the pair. Kaito didn't allow that though. Kaito was the boss and he made sure Ryoga knew it. He found himself wondering if this was what it was like with an older lover, if this was what Chris and Kaito had been like.

"You're awake then?" Kaito murmured. Ryoga nodded slightly. "Are you feeling better now?" He nodded again and Kaito stroked his hair, sending shivers through him. "Sometimes grumpy kids just need a nap."

Ryoga jerked away but Kaito smirked and gripped his wrists, forcing him down on his back and leaning over him. There was silence for a while and Ryoga twisted his wrists, trying to break his hold but Kaito held him as firmly as ever.

"Have you really not understood this yet?" Kaito said.

"Get off me," he hissed. Kaito smiled and tugged him up. Ryoga thought for a moment he'd be able to slip away but Kaito's arm wrapped around him and his wrists ended up in one of Kaito's hands and before he knew it, he'd landed sitting in Kaito's lap. "Kaito! Get it through your head, this is not happening."

"And you get it through your head that you're sending me a lot of mixed messages."

"That's no excuse to-"

"It hurt finding out you were one of them," Kaito said. Pain flashed through him and he scowled, pulled furiously at his wrists and struggling desperately but instead of escaping, he ended up just falling closer to him. He closed his eyes, gripping Kaito's shirt, his hands resting over Kaito's pounding heart as his warm breath brushed his ear. "And that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I tried, I told you that," Ryoga replied.

"I won't let him hurt you." Another shiver bolted through him and he clenched his eyes tightly. "Ryoga, no matter how much he tries to hurt you, I won't let you end up like Yuma. I know how much it hurts, believe me, and you won't end up like that as long as I'm around."

"Maybe it's easier to let go and stop trying."

"When Chris left, it tore me apart, you know," Kaito said gently. Ryoga's fists clenched a little more as soft kisses move along his neck. "I spent months trying to figure out why, what I'd done to make him hate me. Ryoga, this is not your fault. You're so strong and they are blaming you for something someone else decided to do. I won't let you suffer for something someone else did."

"Why are you doing all this?" He struggled to get loose again but Kaito tightened his hold and pulled him tighter against his chest, holding him still. "Stop trying to make me feel guilty."

"I'm not," he argued. "If you must know, I began to treat you civilly after we duelled my father because I felt guilty about taking your soul when you were obviously only protecting someone who meant a lot to you." Ryoga's eyes cracked open and he lifted his head to find Kaito smiling slightly. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. You haven't taken a soul, you've protected the people you care about and perhaps helping you, all other feelings aside, will make up a little bit for everyone I've hurt."

Ryoga stared up at him for a long moment before leaning up and pressing their lips together. It was all so wrong. He still wanted Ken. He wanted that softness and tenderness and… that warm, hazy feeling that came with his touch. And maybe Kaito was nothing more than a way for him to vent his frustrations and distract himself from how painful this was. But Kaito was there and offering him everything he needed. Who was he to turn it down?

And what happened when they figured out what they really wanted? It would all be so awkward. He could lose one of his closest friends. He jerked back and went to scramble away before Kaito could stop him but it didn't work. Kaito squeezed his wrists until Ryoga was sure he was going to have hand shaped bruises and forced him to remain in place until he sat still.

"Don't back away from me, Ryoga," he said firmly.

"Let go."

"No. Not until you calm down. When you're struggling, I want you right here," Kaito replied. "I want you here with me, Ryoga. Whether you're angry or scared or frustrated or hurting, whatever it is, I want you to be able to come to me with everything. If you need to lash out, I'll take it, alright. I want you to be honest with your emotions. I want you to be completely honest with me from now on. I don't care if you keep secrets from Rio and Yuma and everyone else, but you're going to be one hundred per cent honest with me from now on. Understand?"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you understand, Ryoga?" Ryoga clicked his tongue and turned away but Kaito squeezed his arm around him. "Ryoga? Answer me."

"What is wrong with you?"

"This is the only way to get anything out of you," Kaito snapped. "You just run off every time things get hard so I have no option but to keep you in one place by force. Now, are you going to be honest with me or not?"

* * *

Rio let a small smile come to her lips, looking slowly around the water garden. She couldn't escape. She'd tried to but there was a strange energy around the house stopping her leaving. But she could wander the grounds. Pride seemed uninterested in her but Hiro and the woman, who she now knew to be Envy, kept an eye on her. Even they refused to go near the water gardens though. It was quiet and beautiful.

There was a bridge over the lake to a small island just off the shore. She frowned and crossed quietly, listening to the waves lapping at the shore and her footsteps on wood. The island was shaded by a few weeping willows and in the dappled shade grew beautiful flowers, just coming into bloom. It smelt so pretty and felt almost magical. And in the middle of the small island was a little fairy statue. She frowned and glanced down at the golden panel on the stand.

_This fairy garden marks the grave of Tsukikage Miki._

Grave? This was Miki's _grave_? But she went to their school. She was alive. Rio frowned and gazed down at the dates. Ten years ago. She died when she was just a child. How was this possible?

"What are you doing in my garden?" Rio flinched and glanced over her shoulder. Miki was there, hands on her hips, glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You…" Rio paled slightly, glancing back at the grave. "You're dead."

"Don't threaten me," Miki hissed. "I was just asking a question."

"No, I mean…" Rio didn't know what to say so just gestured to the statue. "You…"

"That's just a statue."

"Haven't you read the plaque?"

"What plaque?" Rio pointed down at the golden plate and Miki frowned, stepping closer but stopped as Hiro called from the gardens. "Never mind."

"Miki," Rio cried.

"I can't help you," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

Rio frowned as she walked away. Did Miki really not know that she'd died? Or had she? Was it just a joke? Some ridiculous, unfunny joke. That seemed like something more likely. Miki couldn't be dead.

"H-hey, wait, Miki," Rio called, running after her. Miki paused and let her catch up. The pair walked quietly over the bridge and Rio frowned. She didn't know if she could get on and be civil with Miki but she had to try. "Is… is Ryoga alright?"

Miki frowned. "He's playing a dangerous game."

"But Ken's looking after him?" Miki laughed bitterly and Rio frowned. "What's happened?"

"Ken made some bad choices as well, although I wonder if his choices have been influenced by other people more than they should have been."

"I don't understand."

Miki lifted her head and Rio followed her gaze to Hiro up at the top of the bank. "He disliked Kamishiro more than anyone. He didn't approve of Ken wanting to play with him, he'd rather just make him pay his debt and then remove him. If Ken started to change his mind and care about him, perhaps he did something."

"You think he'd do that?" Rio whispered.

"All I know is that I haven't felt Despair and Honour seems far too much like Ken." She frowned and folded her arms. "He swears he opened his own box, that Honour isn't in control but… it's hard to tell."

"I still don't get it."

Miki turned to her and she took a slight step back. "Honour can't be controlled. It's usually a good force but it takes complete control when something needs to be dealt with. It won't stop and it's after Kamishiro and if it really is in control of Ken it will destroy him."

"Then we have to save him!"

"There's no saving your brother," Hiro said, adjusting his glasses. "Come with me, Rio, Pride wants to see you."

Rio frowned, following Hiro silently while Miki hung back with Envy. "I hear Akina destroyed Fruy this morning."

"Wrath saved his soul," Envy replied. "But he won't be so lucky when Fate goes after him."

"He'll have to go through me first," Miki laughed.

"I think he's already proven he's got no problems there."

There was silence for a while and Rio walked at Hiro's side. She had no idea what to do but wait now. Would Ryoga be able to find her here or would she have to do this all herself? And what about Miki?

"She doesn't know she's dead."

"Would you tell your brother something like that?" Hiro replied. "It will tear her apart."

"What happened?" Rio asked quietly.

"She and our mother were out on the lake," he replied, lowering his head. "The boat tipped over and she drowned."

"I'm sorry."

"Pride became obsessed with bringing her back," he said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "And he succeeded."

"You really can't tell," she said, frowning slightly.

"You can. You didn't know her back then. Those sea monsters used to scare her. She used to love fairies and princess and stuff little girls should love. Then, when she came back, she was obsessed with monsters from the deep. She became bonded to them. And her cuteness was replaced by hideous creatures."

"That can't be such a bad thing. Tastes change."

"Yes, and so did her duelling. She improved over night. But it's not the same. You'll see."

She frowned and Hiro led her down into the cellar. It was strange. There was hundreds, maybe thousands of fireflies inside a glass container on one side, and lots of tubes on the other. Capsules like from people. It was almost right out of a sci-fi movie. And one the side was a picture of Miki and Pride.

Pride was sitting at a computer screen, typing quietly. Hiro cleared his throat and Pride turned. "Hello, Rio."

"Pride."

"Tell me, Rio, your powers, can you control them?" Pride asked.

"What powers?" Rio snapped.

"Don't think I'm stupid, Rio," he replied. "You can see things, sense things. I want you to use that power."

"I don't know, I don't control them, I just get feelings and know things and… I can't use them and even if I couldn't I wouldn't for you."

He smiled and stood as Hiro laid his hands on her shoulders from behind. "I'm sure if you helped Father, he could see his way to helping your brother."

"Her brother?" said a boy from the corner. Rio glanced over. He was a tall, well built boy with dark brunette hair and burning red eyes. "Someone else pathetic?"

"You felt his power," Envy snapped coming in. "He's the new Wrath." The boy's eyes widened and Rio glared up at them. Wrath? They kept mention him. And he was… Ryoga? "His power is incredible."

"We all felt it," Pride snapped. "You're aware of Honour's re-emergence?"

"Yes," Hiro replied. "I made sure Honour was around in case Ken changed his mind."

"What about Ken?" Rio snapped.

Hiro sneered and leant down, whispering in her ear. "He only ever wanted to hurt you dear big brother. And Honour will make sure it all happens. But if you help us, we can help you two."

"Don't hurt him," Rio cried, turning to glare at him. "You leave him alone! I don't care what you do to me I won't let you hurt him!"

"Then we have a deal," Pride said, opening up a capsule. "The more helpful you are, the more helpful I will be for you and your brother."

Hiro caught her arms and pulled her over to the capsule and Rio struggled weakly. The other boy came over and caught one of her arms and the shoved her into the capsule, strapping her wrists into place. She twisted and struggled to pull away but they quickly had her completely restrained. Hiro smiled and shut the lid as Pride came over.

"Now, just relax," he said quietly. "And everything will be ok. You're going to bring my daughter back."

"I don't like the sound of that," Rio whispered.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt much."

"Much?"

He smiled and turned to his computer, typing for a moment before something above her head whirred. Rio stared up at it for a moment before something shot through her and a scream tore from her lips. It was agony. Worse than anything she'd felt since that fire. At least there were painkillers in the hospital.

"Ryoga!"

* * *

"Rio!"

Kaito's head snapped up. He barely managed to get to Ryoga in time to catch him when he stumbled and fell. His eyes were clouded over with pain and he was panting heavily, clutching his chest. Haruto gave a surprised yelp as Akina gasped and fell to her knees and Kaito struggled to get Ryoga to relax.

"Ryoga," Kaito said gently, gripping his shoulders. "Ryoga, are you alright?"

"Rio," he panted, his fists clenching around Kaito's collar. "Rio's in pain. I can feel her."

"It's ok," he murmured. "It's ok. Here, sit down." He pulled him over to a park bench and Ryoga closed his eyes, still hanging onto him tightly. "What's going on, Ryoga? What's happening to Rio?"

"I don't know," he cried. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Kaito!" Haruto called. Kaito glanced over and found Haruto kneeling with Akina, who was obviously in pain too. "What's going on?"

"It must be something to do with you two being hunters," Kaito said. "Akina, do you know what's happening?"

"Pride is drawing power from us all," Akina whispered. "I don't know why. This hasn't happened in a long time. Usually one of his experiments."

"Experiments?" Ryoga said, his voice hoarse and rough. "What's he doing to Rio?"

"I don't know!"

"Akina!" Kaito glanced up and found Yma and his gang running over. "Akina, are you ok?"

"Yuma," Haruto called. "She's hurt. Someone's draining her and Shark's energy."

"Shark too?!" he cried, turning to Kaito and Ryoga. "Well, we have to find the people doing it and stop them!"

"Just stay out of this Yuma," Ryoga snapped, glaring over.

Kaito frowned, stroking his arm gently and trying to reassure him. He knew he'd said Ryoga could keep secrets from everyone else if he wanted but sometimes it felt like Ryoga didn't trust any of them. Yuma frowned and gently knelt with Akina, holding her and trying to comfort her in the same way as he did Ryoga.

Noticing Yuma wasn't paying at attention, Kaito leant down slightly and kissed Ryoga's cheek. "He's just trying to help, don't be rude."

"I'm in pain I'll be rude if I want to!" Ryoga snapped, tugging back.

"Ryoga," he snapped as Yuma glanced over. He gripped Ryoga's shoulder and caught he chin, forcing him to sit still. "Don't think just because we're in public I won't treat you exactly the same as I do at home."

"I'm in pain, you asshole," he argued.

"Kaito? Shark?" Yuma said, looking lost and leaving Akina with Kotori. "What's wrong with you two?"

"You think that'll stop me?" Kaito hissed.

In all honesty, it wouldn't. He didn't really care what Yuma or his friends thought of him. He wanted Ryoga. He wasn't even going to deny that anymore. Whether it was going to last or was just a phase brought on by Ryoga's pain, he wanted him badly. And his mind said it was wrong, that Ryoga was a child and he was using him and hurting and just wanted comfort and he was being a little rough with someone he cared about but it didn't matter anymore. He needed more than friendship from Ryoga.

"I _dare_ you," Ryoga growled.

"Stop it!" Yuma yelled, pushing in between them. "Stop fighting!"

"No," Haruto said, folding his arms. "Chris said you have to let them argue."

"Chris?" Kaito said with Ryoga. "You've been talking to Chris about us?"

"Yeah, now we're done," Ryoga said, getting up.

"Ryoga," he snapped, following him. Yuma quickly got in between them and pushed his hands against Kaito's chest. "Don't walk away from me, Ryoga."

"Not so tough when you can't force me down, right?" he sneered.

"Yuma-"

"Stop fighting with him," Yuma cried. "He's hurt and so is Akina, stop arguing."

Kaito clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to let Ryoga walk away now. Not now. He had to keep Ryoga pinned or he'd calm down and clear his head and put up barriers again. Kaito was starting to wear him down. He couldn't let him regroup.

"Ryoga-"

"Just leave me alone!" Ryoga yelled, something almost pleading in his voice. "I need to be alone!"

"It'll be ok," Yuma said gently. "He just needs time."

"Yuma, you don't understand," Kaito hissed. "Get out of my way."

"No, you and Shark had to stop arguing!"

"You're supposed to let them argue," Haruto said again. "It's how they bond. Like competition."

Kaito was done with this. He pushed Yuma aside and threw out his Duel Anchor. The whip circled around Ryoga's wrist and the younger boy's eyes widened. He pulled away but the look in his eyes made it obvious he already knew even at full strength he couldn't escape. He gripped the red rope and tugged Ryoga back over. Ryoga stumbled within reach and Kaito ignored Yuma's protests and, reaching around Ryoga, forced his wrists back so he could loop the Anchor around them.

Now completely trapped, although not that it stopped him struggling and fighting, Ryoga glared up at him.

"Kaito, let him go!" Kotori cried. "Please, everyone's hurt, stop fighting!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Kaito snapped, ignoring them all. Ryoga was his only focus. "I won't stand for this." He jerked him closer so their bodies were pressed together and they were nose to nose. "Do _not_ back away from, Ryoga."

"Kaito?" Yuma whispered. "Stop it, you'll hurt him."

"I won't do everything you tell me, Kaito," Ryoga snapped back, glaring up at him defiantly. Good, that was just what Kaito wanted most. "You want to keep your ex in the loop, you can forget about me."

"Ex?" one of Yuma's friends called.

"About Shark?" another muttered.

"He's my friend, Ryoga," Kaito replied. "You're so petty and jealous you can't see that."

"I'm petty and jealous?" Ryoga hissed, glaring up at him. "You only wanted me once I got a boyfriend."

"I won't let you suffer alone."

"So I have to put up with you?" Kaito jerked him up so he was on his tiptoes, pulling at his bound wrists and making him hiss in pain. "Let go."

"You're always constantly demanding things of me," Kaito muttered. "Learn to ask nicely."

"Please," Yuma said. "Please stop arguing. You're friends, you shouldn't fight."

After a long moment of glaring at each other, Ryoga tilted his head away. "Will you _please_ let go?"

"That's a good boy," Kaito murmured in his ear. He felt the shudder run through Ryoga as he kissed his cheek once more, out of sight of the others. "Continue to behave and I'll treat you later."

"I'm not a child, Kaito," he whispered as Kaito undid the Anchor from his wrists. He didn't let him go straight away though, and Ryoga didn't put up any objections. "You can't bribe me with sweets."

"I was thinking something a little more enjoyable than sweets," he replied.

Ryoga flushed slightly, escaping from his hold and scurrying away, watching him warily. Kaito smirked and Ryoga turned away, folding his arms as Yuma sighed.

"No more fighting," Yuma said, getting between them. "Is Akina ok?"

"Better," Kotori said. "She just needs some time I think."

Kaito glanced over. Akina was now on Tetsuo's back, although Ryoga was striding over with the obvious intent of taking her from him. And Akina seemed all too happy to be in Ryoga's arms, murmuring his nickname softly and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Shark?" Yuma said.

"Yeah, fine," Ryoga replied, rather stiffly. It was obvious Ryoga was lying to Kaito but Yuma didn't seem to see it. Haruto ran over and took Kaito's hand. "We need to find Rio. Do you know where the hunter base is, Akina?"

"Why would Akina know?" Yuma said, running after them. Ryoga frowned and Akina glanced up. "Shark?"

"Akina? Are you a hunter?" Kotori said quietly.

"She's a good hunter!" Haruto snapped. Yuma glanced back. "She saved me. Just like-"

"Haruto," Kaito said gently. Haruto glanced up and he smiled. "Just let things come out naturally."

"Are you keeping secrets from us?" Yuma cried.

"Quiet, Yuma," Akina said. "I need rest, remember?"

Yuma's eyes widened but he fell silent and Ryoga smirked, laying a hand on her head gently. "She's brilliant."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga faces the full version of Kaito's relationship with his mentor and Rio meets Grace.

**Drowning**


	25. Drowning

**A/N:** Hello! Well, I had an answer time yesterday. I love looking a pictures and seeing my huge hair in the background. Back to the story, Rio gets a little bit that will be important, pay attention people, and then there's Kaito and Shark. Things are about ready to burst with those two. And Arclights. Little bit more Arclights. Now, thanks for your reviews (I'll start replying to them again now I'm not panicking) and keep them up and enjoy.

* * *

Rio opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. It was the fairy garden again. She frowned and sat up slowly. Had they knocked her out and dumped her back here? There was a soft laugh and she lifted her head, turning to gaze at a young redheaded woman sitting on the bench. She frowned slightly. The woman from the picture. The Tsukikage matriarch.

"Would you be one of those fairies Miki used to see?"

"Umm…" She frowned and glanced around. She looked so young but was in black clothes and a veil had been pulled back from her face. "I don't think I'm a fairy. I'm just a girl. My name's Kamishiro Rio."

"It's nice to meet you, Rio," she replied, offering a hand to help her up. "Tsukikage Grace."

"You're… Mother Grace?"

"Mother…?" Grace laughed softly and shook her head. "I suppose I am a mother. Three-" She paused and frowned. "Two beautiful children." Rio frowned. The third must have been Miki. Then… Grace thought she was dead? Grace stood slowly and tucked a bit of hair from Rio's face behind her ear. "You look like her. Those eyes. Leo thinks he can bring her back. You can't bring back the dead."

"Then… how does he think he can save her?"

"Sometimes, I think I see her," she said sadly "In the lake."

"I'm so sorry."

"My beautiful baby girl is crying for her mother," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "And I can't save her. I couldn't save her. I tried. I couldn't help her."

"I'm sure she loved you. I'm sure she knew you tried."

"Do you know a deck reflects its owner's heart?" she murmured, taking out a deck. "Those cards show you exactly what's in someone's heart. That's why you choose them."

"I'd heard," Rio said quietly, sitting with her. Grace smiled weakly and fanned them out. A cute deck, full of princesses and animals. "Were they hers?"

Grace nodded. "She was a naïve little princess. She couldn't really duel. She just wanted to play with her sister. Hibiki can duel. She's incredible. She'll be a champion one day, I can feel it. And Hiro… he's strong but he's too slow, he'd rather drag it out than win when he has the chance. But no matter how much they helped her, she just didn't quite grasp it. She tries- tried, bless her, but she just couldn't."

"Some people just take a little longer," she replied gently. "It's a complicated game for kids."

"Perhaps."

"So… what does it mean when a girl suddenly switches from her normal deck to a deck made of hideous sea monster and rushes in recklessly, sacrificing life points to summon them?"

Grace frowned and shook her head. "Her soul must be trapped in the abyss, surrounded by monsters she can't escape. She'd slowly losing herself and may have given up trying to fight. Perhaps she wants to go down fighting. She's waiting for someone strong enough to slay her demons."

Rio's eyes snapped open and she gasp, struggling for breath and water filling her lungs. Her wrists were still tied down and she couldn't struggle but she screamed into the water. And finally it began to drain away and she coughed and spluttered, staring up at the faces above her.

"Well?" Pride snapped.

"Give her time," Hiro replied. "She needs rest now or it could ruin everything."

"If past experience if anything to go by it won't matter," Envy purred.

Rio groaned, almost asking what was going on but the world went black.

* * *

"Let go!" Ryoga yelled, trying to shove Kaito off. "I need to find Rio!"

"You think I'm not doing my best to find her for you?" Kaito snapped back. His arms tightened around his waist and he tugged him back into the tower. Haruto was watching them, glaring with folded arms and Akina had her hands on her hips next to him. "Ryoga, if you run off now you're going to end up doing something stupid. You don't even know where she is. You'll be running around in circles! Stay with me again tonight and I'll let you know the second I have something."

"I'm not just going to sit here and let you play games with me!" he snapped.

Kaito gave a frustrated sigh and Ryoga lowered his head. Kaito wasn't going to let him go. That was obvious. And Ryoga's experience so far with that once Kaito had him he wasn't going to get away. He sighed and gave in, closing his eyes and letting Kaito for what he wanted.

"Thank you," Kaito said softly, guiding him into the elevator.

Haruto watched them silently still until they reached his floor and Kaito insisted he let them talk alone. Haruto was surprisingly compliant and left silently, flashing a smirk and tugging Akina along behind him. Kaito smiled watching them and Ryoga frowned. He supposed Kaito was just glad Ryoga had a friend his own age.

The second the elevator doors closed again, the air changed. Ryoga's breath caught as Kaito turned to him and he found himself backing against the wall, praying the journey up the next few floors would be over with quickly before too much happened.

The elevator's power shut off suddenly and Ryoga gulped as the lights dimmed to emergency power only. After a few moments of silence, glaring silently at each other, Kaito stalked forwards.

"Don't you trust me to find her?"

"I-"

He frowned and bit his lip. He'd never had to trust anyone with Rio before. Rio was his responsibility, he had to look after her for his parents. It was his job as big brother. Would Kaito trust anyone else with Haruto? Of course not! He'd go after him himself. So why should Ryoga trust anyone else?

"I would trust you with Haruto, Ryoga," Kaito said, as if reading his mind. Ryoga's head snapped up at he found Kaito right in front of him. "I swear, Ryoga, I won't stop until she is returned safely to you. But you have to trust me." His hands slid up to Ryoga's cheeks and he tilted his head up gently, their lips brushing softly as he spoke. "You have to trust me, Ryoga."

"I do, it's just- _Rio_."

"I know. And after everything that's happened recently I know it's hard to trust anyone, especially with the most precious thing in your life. But I need you to give me a little trust. Just a little. Even if you can't bring yourself to trust me completely, give me this."

"Kaito-"

Whatever he was about to say, it was forgotten when Kaito pressed their lips together roughly. He pushed his hands against Kaito's shoulder but he was quickly pinned to the wall. This wasn't the answer. Kaito couldn't just kiss him and expect him to give in!

Although Kaito seemed to enjoy his squirming and fighting and pushed the kiss deeper, his hands abandoning Ryoga's wrists and his fingers ghosting over his sides as they slid downwards under his purple shirt. Ryoga instantly returned to attempting to shove him off. Until Kaito's hands reached his hips and squeezed slightly, slamming him back against the wall and making him gasp and moan into his mouth.

This wasn't right. This was so _so_ wrong. It wasn't the same. It wasn't like with Ken and he didn't know if this was ok. And it was all so confusing and Kaito wouldn't give him time to think. He kept pushing him and cornering him and Rygoa didn't know how to react to any of this. And when Kaito slid his thigh between his legs Ryoga just gave in. He stopped fighting it and let Kaito take control.

And as always, when Ryoga stopped fighting, Kaito released him.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to fight? Why did Kaito want him to fight him all the time? Wasn't this kind of thing supposed to be soft and romantic? Was Kaito even capable of romance or care? Ryoga might not have wanted all of that all the time but every now and again maybe a little tenderness would be nice. Like how Ken was…

"Ryoga?" Kaito murmured, pecking his lips. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay with you tonight," Ryoga muttered, turning away. "I have school tomorrow." Kaito scowled, gently taking his chin between his fingers and turning him back. Obviously he wasn't buying it and Ryoga didn't blame him. He wasn't known for caring about school. "If I miss many more lessons they're going to talk to my parents. If I get kicked out… Rio's starting to settle, she's got friends, I don't want to be the reason we have to change schools. Again."

Kaito stepped back and Ryoga turned away. The power came back on and the elevator began to move again. His heart was pounding and his stomach churning and he wanted to bring Kaito back and melt into his hold but it wasn't the same. Nothing felt like Ken… like _Honour_. And he hated that, he hated being so pathetic and doing this to Kaito but what did it matter. There was nothing there. It wasn't like they were ever going to be confessing their love for each other. What did it matter if they used each other to vent their frustrations? And that was all it was, wasn't it? If it was something more, wouldn't Kaito be gentle and soft? Wasn't that how relationships and emotional stuff like that worked?

The elevator doors opened and Kaito stepped aside. "I need to have a word with my father. I'll be back down soon. Don't go anywhere until I'm back."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ryoga snapped, stepping out. He frowned slightly, noticing Kaito now following him. "You were going to see your father?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I can sit on a couch without supervision."

"I know." There was a heavy awkward pause and Ryoga threw himself down on the settee. "Ryoga… is something wrong?"

"Other than the obvious?" he snapped.

Why did he keep doing that? He didn't really _mean_ to snap at Kaito. It was just his natural response and he couldn't stop it. It came out before he even had time to think. And it wasn't like Kaito didn't bite back just as often. It was just how they were and that was why their kisses and touches were so rough and heated. It didn't matter though, did it? If there was any chance of anything more, perhaps it was worth softening up but there wasn't. _Right_?

"Of course," Kaito muttered, turning away. "I'll work on finding her once I've spoken to my father."

"You can't expect me to just sit here," Ryoga snapped.

"Remember what I said about trust, Ryoga?" he said quietly. "Just relax for a bit. You need it."

Ryoga frowned and turned away as Kaito left. Relax? How was he supposed to relax without Rio? He sighed and leant curled up, closing his eyes trying to not to think about him anymore. Whatever was happening with Kaito, he needed to stop worrying. It wouldn't make any difference.

After a while, there was a call on the main screen. Ryoga frowned and opened one eye. Chris. It was V? Why was Kaito still in touch with V? Something in his chest tugged and his frown deepened. It was like when he thought about Ken and what had been happened between them.

"Ryoga?" Chris said, blinking in mild surprise when Ryoga answered the call. "Is Kaito not with you?"

"He's talking to Dr Faker," Ryoga muttered and Chris visibly suppressed a flinch. Ryoga frowned and glanced at his hands, debating for a second before lifting his head. "V… _Chris_. If I asked you for advice, would you help me?"

"Ryoga, after all my family has done to you and your family, I think advice is the least I can offer you," he replied gently. Ryoga nodded weakly. "Tell me how I can help you."

"I'm… I'm not very…" He paused and shook his head. "I don't really know much about being close to people." Chris nodded. "And I'm confused. Since Ken showed up, Kaito's been acting weird and now… we're apart, Kaito keeps…"

"He cares about you, Ryoga," he said.

"I'm not sure why."

Chris smiled slightly. "Of course you're not. People rarely are."

"The thing is, he's only been interested in me since Ken showed up," Ryoga said. Chris frowned. "And at first I thought it was just because Rio's gone and because I needed someone to be there through this but it's only been two days and things are getting serious and I don't know how to handle this."

"How serious is it?"

"I don't know." He sighed and clenched his fists. "He barely lets me out of my of his sight and whenever he start arguing he refuses to let me walk away and actually calm down. He pins me down and keeps pushing my temper until it goes too far and he just kisses me and doesn't let me go until I stop fighting him."

"And this bothers you?"

"A bit."

"Then if you want to break away from the constant fighting, perhaps the answer is to stop fighting," Chris said quietly.

"Not that easy," called a familiar voice off screen. Thomas appeared over his shoulder and Ryoga scowled. "You can't just switch it off. If you can Kaito are constantly in the loop, my guess is there is more going on."

"More?" Ryoga said quietly.

He wasn't exactly pleased to have Thomas in on this but he certainly seemed to have a little more insight into Ryoga's mind. They were annoyingly similar. Much as he hated to admit it, he and Thomas were two far too similar and that was why they drove each other crazy.

"Well, I dunno, but it sounds like Kaito has had feeling for you for a while," Thomas said. "Like it's always been there but he's never realised it before, not until you were suddenly out of reach and he couldn't have you." Actually… that sort of made sense. Which was rather surprising given this was Thomas they were talking about. "And that when you and Ken broke up he thought this was his chance and he had to take it before he lost you again." He glanced at his older brother. "You probably didn't help that."

Chris scowled and pushed Thomas away. "What happened between Kaito and I was-"

"I know about you and Kaito," Ryoga hissed, fists clenching against his thighs.

"Ryoga…" He sighed and played absently with his hair. "Ryoga, what are your feelings for Kaito? And what about this other boy?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly, lowering his gaze again. He hated being so confused by this all. He wished he had a little more experience or at least a little of a normal life over the past couple of years, he might have known what to do. Or at least had a better idea. "I've never met anyone like Ken and when I'm with him it's incredible. It's like nothing I've ever felt before and I want to make things better with him sometimes."

"But he doesn't want you?"

"I don't even know if it's that. He said it was because Kaito and he had been arguing and something Kaito had to tell me would push me away anyway but I don't care about what Kaito said, I understood and I didn't care."

"Then why not return to him? If you don't care for Kaito and only want Ken, it's unfair to continue with whatever this is."

Ryoga knew that. Of course he knew that. That was why he tried to stop it. Because it wasn't fair. It could ruin things between them. But Kaito wouldn't let him and he liked being with Kaito, he kind of enjoyed when they had but it didn't feel like it did with Ken. That was so stupid though. His feelings had been manipulated.

"There's a hunter, Honour, who wants to hurt me," Ryoga explained quietly. "He wants to destroy me in every way he can. And apparently that's what Ken wanted too but he changed his mind, so Honour is going to make me suffer. He can control my emotions. He twists everything inside me and can make me feel whatever he wants. And now it feels more and more like Ken _is_ Honour and is just playing with me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know what's real anymore. If Ken really did care, if I really cared for him and if we can ever have something without Honour's control."

Chris nodded hesitantly. "You said he's been keeping you pinned down and forcing you to face your anger?" Ryoga nodded and Chris frowned. "Thomas, give us some time."

"What?" Thomas snapped.

"Marie is getting worked up," Chris snapped. Ryoga frowned. Who was Marie? "Take her for a walk with Michael."

"Fine, I'll walk the brat," he huffed. "Come on, girl." A fluffy dog ran across the background and pounced on Thomas, who guided her away. "You have fun remembering what you gave up, Chris."

There was silence until Chris was sure Thomas was gone. And that just made Ryoga more nervous. What was so important not even Thomas could hear? Chris sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"How much did Kaito tell you about my relationship with him?"

"That when you figured out he liked you, you started using it to teach him," Ryoga said. "He said it wasn't a relationship really. He just called it a _thing_."

"Of course he would," Chris sighed. Ryoga frowned. "Ryoga, what Kaito and I had was rather serious and intense." He nodded slightly and Chris smiled. "It started quickly after I first met him. Our fathers introduced us. Kaito was thirteen at the time and I had just turned fifteen and was to begin working part time with our fathers. Kaito was dedicated to Haruto and had never been to school. Everything happened at home with him. So he'd never really interacted with other people. I was new to him."

Ryoga nodded. He understood that. Rio had been worrying about how she'd fit in after so long in hospital. And his lack of social skills came from isolating himself all the time. And he could only imagine what Chris must have seemed like to a home schooled, antisocial and isolated thirteen year old. He was pretty stunning to people these days, but him being your first experience of people from the outside?

"He was quite shy back then, but he had a temper. He was almost a spoilt brat back then," Chris continued. "Dr Faker would give him anything he wanted just to keep him from distracting him from his work. Father was never too keen on that, and told me I should watch him. So I did. When he lost his temper and demanded stuff of me, I'd hold him, keep him pinned down until his tantrum faded and as a reward, I'd give him a kiss sometimes. You should have seen his face the first time we kissed. He was so lost and confused and tried so hard to figure out how to react."

Ryoga smirked. "I can't imagine Kaito cute and scared."

"Yes, but he learnt quickly. Soon it was an all-out affair behind our father's backs. And it carried on like that for a while and we would spend time together for hours, just exploring and experimenting with each other."

Ryoga nodded again. He'd never though Chris and Kaito had been so close. He knew there was history and they were close and after Kaito's confession he'd known about their relationship but this… He hadn't known their connection was so deep.

"When I lost my father, and had to leave my brothers, I turned to Kaito for comfort. It was probably morally wrong, and cruel, but at the time I cared about him, I wanted to have him there when I needed him. And he was. He gave me everything I could ask for just to make me feel better. It was incredible and he just gave so much to try and please me."

Ryoga smiled bitterly. Chris looked so sad talking about it. It sounded like they'd been absolutely in love. The kind of crazy young love people said was blind and that never really faded. First love cut deepest, that's what people told him. It didn't make him feel any better about Ken.

"The point is, Ryoga," he said quietly. "If Kaito is doing the opposite to what I did to him, there has to be a reason. Have you two actually sat down together and spoken about it with each other?"

"No," Ryoga replied. "I can't spend five minutes with him without just arguing."

Chris nodded, frowning slightly. "Then perhaps you should just tell him how you feel about the situation." Ryoga opened his mouth to argue that he didn't know how he felt but Chris spoke over him. "Even if you don't understand, explain everything to him. Just put a bit of distance between you and explain it to him calmly as you can. If he tries to silence you, be firm with him. Tell him you need to talk and need him to hear it."

Ryoga nodded slowly. It made sense he supposed. Kaito might have been pushing him but he wouldn't do anything to him by force, would he? If Ryoga honestly said he didn't want it, Kaito would back off. He believed that with all his heart. Kaito would never force him to do something he didn't want to. Their kisses might have been rough and heated and somewhat pounced about him, Ryoga knew how to get him to stop and knew if he said for Kaito to stop, he would.

"Thank you, Chris," Ryoga muttered.

"It's quite alright, Ryoga," Chris replied. "As I said, it's the least I can do for you. However, I would ask that if you do feel the need to return to this other boy, please, do not lead him on. If you allow him to think there's something more when there isn't, it will tear him apart."

"I won't," he said quietly. "I just need space to figure things out."

"I'm glad. Should you end up hurting him, I will be forced to send Thomas after you."

Chris was smiling slightly but Ryoga wasn't sure it was a joke. The idea of Thomas coming after him for revenge for him hurting Kaito was a scary one.

* * *

Kaito was unusually tense as he went back down towards the sitting room. His mind kept replaying the events from earlier. Things had been going well. He and Ryoga were together, enjoying themselves together and things had been moving quickly and despite Ryoga still pushing against his shoulders, every other reaction was positive, he kissed back fiercely and shivered at his touch and then… Then everything had just stopped.

And Ryoga's words. Maybe he was thinking over it too much but the Ryoga had said he couldn't stay with him. Him. Not that he couldn't stay here or that he couldn't stay out. Just that he couldn't stay with Kaito. It was frustrating. He hoped he was over thinking, who really thought about just words that much though? It was stupid.

The doors opened and Kaito stepped out only to nearly walk straight into Ryoga on the other side of the doors. After a moment of silence, staring at each other until Ryoga pushed Kaito back inside. Kaito frowned slightly as the doors shut.

"Ryoga," he murmured.

Perhaps things weren't going as badly as he feared. Perhaps Ryoga was just stressed. He smiled slightly, drawing Ryoga up and kissed him softly only to be pushed off. He frowned and went to catch Ryoga's wrists as always but Ryoga backed out of reach.

"No," Ryoga said, glaring at him. "Stop that."

"Alright." He held up his hands in an offering of peace and Ryoga scowled, glaring at him and pushing the power out button as Kaito had earlier. They were plunged into the dim light once more and Kaito frowned. "Alright, Ryoga, what's going on?"

"We need to talk," Ryoga replied.

Kaito nodded again and Ryoga moved forwards. What was going to happen now? Ryoga had been unpredictable since their argument earlier, since the pain he'd felt from Rio. And he could easily subdue Ryoga if needs be. He wanted Ryoga so badly he could let him take control for the moment. There was still a wildness in Ryoga's eyes that told him Ryoga hadn't had time to calm down fully. He could still get that passion and fire out of him.

There was silence once more and Ryoga pushed him back against the wall, the handrail digging awkwardly into his back making Kaito hiss as he was forced back. Ryoga knew the handrail was there, he'd pushed him back on purpose. At least Kaito had been kind enough to push him up against the back wall where there was nothing digging into his back.

Ryoga smiled caught his wrist, forcing it back against the hand rail and smirked as Kaito hissed again. He could let Ryoga have control but this was getting ridiculous. And it only got worse when Ryoga's hand slid up his sleeve, activating his Duel Anchor and wrapping it around the rail. And Kaito realised he was going to be stuck here if he didn't act soon. So he went to force Ryoga away and take control of the situation but Ryoga caught his hand and wrapped the other end of the Anchor around his wrist. The Anchor looked into place and Kaito clenched his jaw.

He was stuck.

Ryoga smiled and walked away slowly, leaning on the wall opposite. Kaito sighed and gave in. Was this really what Ryoga wanted? Was this pay back for his control and roughness?

"Alright, Ryoga," Kaito said. "What do you want?"

"I need you to slow down," Ryoga replied. Kaito frowned and Ryoga offered a small smile. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, I think, it's just that it's only been two days and this is all really confusing for me."

Kaito frowned slightly. He should have thought about that really. Ken had been Ryoga's first relationship, his first real kiss came from him. It hadn't crossed his mind that just because at Ryoga's age he'd already been fully engaged in a passionate meaningful relationship didn't mean Ryoga had been. He had no idea just how far Ken and Ryoga had been in their two weeks together. He'd been pushing Ryoga with no idea how far he could go before this was all completely new to him.

"Alright," Kaito said, nodding slightly. It was a fair enough point, he supposed. Perhaps earlier he'd taken things a bit further than Ryoga could handle. And Ryoga was admitting that and telling him. That had to be a step in the right direction. "Is that it?"

"I need to know that I'm not sure how I feel about Ken." Kaito's heart wrenched. Ken. Always Ken with Ryoga. Why wouldn't Ryoga listen when he warned him? If he was Honour, he was trying to hurt him and if not their relationship had still been manipulated. "Or you." Kaito started slightly, tugging at his wrists even though he knew there was no chance of getting loose. "And tomorrow I'll see him at school and we'll talk like we agreed and I'll figure out what I want."

He walked up slowly and Ryoga gazed up at him for a moment before kissing him gently. Kaito struggled with that Anchor again, wishing he could wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Finally, he gave up and just settled for kissing back.

"Just know that I have a lot of thinking to do, Kaito," Ryoga said quietly. "And if I decide I want to carry on with you, we have to slow down and take it easy, got it?" Kaito nodded and Ryoga smirked. "I'm glad we understand each other."

He nodded and leant down in an attempt to capture his lips once more but Ryoga was already walking away from him to turn back on the power.

"Ryoga," he called. Ryoga glanced back. "Come back here."

Ryoga frowned and tilted his head. "Why? What do you want from me, Kaito? This is nothing more than a game, right? So you can wait, right?"

"You think this is a game?" Kaito snapped.

"Isn't it?" Ryoga said tilting his head. "Aren't we just using each other to get over someone else?"

Kaito scowled at the look in Ryoga's eyes. "Are you… You're talking about Chris? Ryoga, what happened between me and Chris was nothing."

"That's not how he tells it."

"You… you spoke to Chris?" For some reason that hurt more than anything so far. Ryoga had been speaking to Chris about them? And Ryoga thought he was trying to use him to get over Chris like he let Ryoga use him to get over Ken? "I'm not using you, Ryoga."

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

The power came back on and Kaito twisted his wrists. He had until they reached the ground floor to convince Ryoga his feelings were genuine or the next time he saw Ryoga he'd have spoken to Ken and there would nothing left to do but accept his decision.

"This isn't a game, Ryoga," Kaito said softly. Ryoga glanced at him and Kaito sighed. "I'm not using you and this isn't a game." Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Ryoga glanced away again. He didn't really care about admitting it now. He just needed to convince Ryoga he was going to be there for him. "I want you, Ryoga. Just you. This isn't anything to do with anyone else. I want _you_." Ryoga didn't even glance at him and Kaito clenched his fists. "When I saw how much Ken hurt you I realised I had to act, Ryoga, I couldn't let anyone hurt you like that again and I never would. I don't know how else to make you understand but I need you to realise that this is more than a game to me."

Ryoga still didn't look at him and Kaito didn't know what else to say. What else could he say to convince Ryoga to listen? And then the doors opened and Ryoga strode out, leaving Kaito tied with his own Duel Anchor.

"Ryoga?!" he yelled. "Ryoga! You're not just going to leave me here! Ryoga!"

But Ryoga was already gone. And it was obvious he was stuck like this. He sighed and twisted painfully, struggling to reach the Anchor. And finally, his fingers brushed it and the red tie vanished, letting his drop to the ground, rubbing his wrists. There was nothing left to do but wait now. Whatever Ryoga decided, he'd done all he could. He just hoped wasn't a part of this, that he really was innocent and Ryoga wasn't going to get himself hurt.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga has to go back to school and face Ken, Yuma and the gang take Akina go searching for hunters and Kaito finds one.

**Envy's Kiss**


	26. Envy's Kiss

**A/N:** The chapter you've been waiting for. Whether Shark chooses Ken or Kaito. Things get complicated. Of course. Because I'm evil. So, thank you for your lovely reviews, keep reviewing and enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

Ryoga kept his head low as he walked through the school. His discussion with Kaito last night played on his mind, and he'd felt a little guilty for leaving Akina there and for leaving Kaio there tied up, but his mind had been a mess.

Of course, it wasn't long before Yuma and his friends pounced on him and he was dragged away to the steps where they sat and chatted. Ryoga was glad for at least some distraction. Until there were footsteps behind them and Nico plopped down on the steps next to Yuma, glaring at nothing. Ken and Miki stepped around them and Ryoga's mind wandered back to Kaito last night. He still didn't know what he was supposed to do with Kaito and Ken but he knew he had to make a choice.

The day passed uneventfully, and Ryoga was incredibly thankful for that. Ken stat quietly in class, apparently ignoring him. At lunch, Nico was complaining to Yuma about something or other and Yuma was, as always, sympathetic even if he didn't seem to understand the problem.

And then finally, it was the end of the day. Ryoga waited silently in his seat, playing absently with his pen. This was it. The moment he'd been dreading all day. He still didn't know who this was going to end. Ken got up from his seat and slowly made his way over to sit on his sat next to him. For a few moments they sat in silence before Ryoga lifted his head.

"Are you Honour?"

"What?" Ken cried, staring at him. "No! How can you even ask that?! Honour is… Honour would… I could never do that!"

"You act like I want to ask," Ryoga muttered. "I just need to know, Ken. I know you're a hunter and that you wanted to make me suffer but if you're Honour-"

"I'm not," he snapped. "My name is Despair."

"Then why does he act like you and look like you, and sound like you?" he argued. "How can he manipulate us if he's nothing to do with you?"

"Ryoga…" He sighed and reached up, stroking his cheek. Ryoga closed his eyes as that familiar warmth flooded his min. "Ryoga, I wanted to hurt you, Kaito must have told you that but I wanted this more. I wanted us. I let it go, Ryoga, because I care about you."

"But I…" He frowned and glanced away. "It's just… Kaito…"

"Kaito?" Ken frowned and grasped his hands. "Don't tell me you and him-"

"No," Ryoga said quickly, shaking his head and squeezing his hands back. "I care about you, Ken, more than you can imagine. I couldn't stop thinking about you. But Rio is missing and Kaito has been there for me and-"

"And I haven't…" Ken sighed and drew his hands away but Ryoga caught his hands tightly. "Ryoga-"

He was silenced as Ryoga pressed their lips together. Ken gave a small squeak of surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around Ryoga's neck, pulling him gently closer. And he was contented with the soft, slow kiss that Kaito hadn't given him. But he almost missed Kaito's roughness, the way he pushed him around and forced him to submit. Ken allowed him control though, he allowed Ryoga to be the more aggressive and dominant.

"What's wrong?" Ken whispered as Ryoga drew back. "You seem sad."

"It's nothing," he muttered. "Just thinking about… Nothing."

"About Kaito?" he said. He frowned and turned away only for Ken to lean in and kissed his neck softly. Heat flared up in Ryoga's chest and his fists clenched absently as everything went hazy. "You shouldn't be thinking about him when you're with me."

His eyes widened as Ken's voice changed. To Honour's voice. Ryoga's breath caught and he went to push him away but his body refused. Ken's attention just felt so good. He was being manipulated, he knew that, but it really did feel so good.

"Honour…"

"Of course, my dear Ryoga," he purred, nipping at his neck. Ryoga clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "Ken hasn't been around for a long time. Not really."

"What have yo-"

"Don't get me wrong, it's still me," he replied, lifting his head and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. And to Ryoga's disgust he kissed back before he could stop himself. "I'm just not so weak. I'm strong. You understand, don't you? As Wrath, you're strong. As Ryoga, you're a cheating, disgraced bully who can't protect anyone. It's the same with me. I'm Honour. I keep Ken locked away because he lets his feeling get in the way of his goal. When I'm done with you, I can let him go, but not until, my dear Ryoga."

He smirked and Ryoga shoved him away, but the second he did, his chest tightened and he gasped, doubling over. Ken laughed softly, getting up from his chair and moving around behind him. His hands fell on Ryoga's shoulders and the pain faded the second he did.

"You should be nicer, Ryoga," Ken murmured in his ear. "Or I'll make your suffering worse. I don't see why I liked you back then, why the softer part of me is so fond of you."

"Let him go," Ryoga hissed, turning to glare at him. "Let me talk to the real him."

"I am the real him."

"No, you're the darkness. You're everything that hurts inside him. You're not him. Now let me talk to him!"

Ken laughed and clenched his fists and again pain tore through him, making him almost yelp in pain. And Ken kissed his cheek softly. "You're in no position to be making demands, my dear Ryoga."

"How exactly does this help you?" Ryoga hissed as Ken's hand trailed through his hair. "You want to hurt me, why do this?"

"Because you care about my soft pathetic heart," Ken whispered. Ryoga shivered at the warm breath on his ear and the warmth spreading through his again. "And you suffer watching me, thinking you can save me, that maybe this is your fault. And it is. You made me turn back to hunting. You made me pick up that box. I'm not sure how I ended up with Honour's box and not Despair's but it's worked out rather nicely really."

He tilted Ryoga's head and Ryoga found himself unable to do anything under his own power as the kissed once more. It was so warm and loving and his body moved on his own, pulling Ken around and into his lap, knowing Ken's place was in his lap, wrapped in his arms. It felt so right having him there but he couldn't trust his emotions, could he? They were all being manipulated by Honour- by _Ken_.

He wished he'd listened to Kaito now. Kaito had only tried to protect him, why hadn't he listened? He wished he had Kaito with him now. To protect him and comfort him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it was Kaito in Ken's place, but Kaito would ever be so gentle, or so submissive. Or in his lap.

"You're thinking about Kaito again?" Ken murmured, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't worry, I can erase all that. You know how I made you fall for me? I can train you to stop feeling for him."

"No," Ryoga breathed, shaking his head desperately. "Leave Kaito out of this. I became a hunter, leave my friends alone."

Ken laughed. "I really don't care about that. You're a hunter but you're not hunting, so who cares? You're not behaving. Besides, it's you I'd be working with, not them. Your friends won't be affected." He pecked Ryoga's lips and smiled pleasantly. "Don't worry. I'll look after you from now on. You can be my little puppet. It'll be easy. I'll teach you how. It's really simple."

The heat and darkness around Ryoga was so intense Ryoga couldn't even answer. He just closed his eyes and gave into his body's needs as Ken wrapped his arms around him tighter and he initiated another deep, torturously slow kiss. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He just pulled Ken closed and let his instincts take over.

When their hour was over, they'd accomplished almost nothing. Ryoga went to get away the second Ken was out of reach but before he reached the door, he collapsed in pain once more. Ken chuckled and his hands fell on his shoulder's once more, his lips brushing his cheek again.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm ready to let you go, Ryoga," Ken murmured, helping him up. The pain faded and Ryoga clenched his jaw as Ken took his arm, guiding him out. "We should go and see Mother. And I'm sure Akina will be pleased to hear that we've go back together."

"You expect me to just let you take advantage of me like this?" Ryoga snapped.

"You don't really have a lot of choice unless you'd like to end up in hospital," he replied with a soft smile.

"Just because you can control my feelings-"

"When you get worked up, angry or afraid, your body releases adrenaline. Too much adrenaline and you could do some serious damage to your heart, you know? Never heard of dying of fear?" Ryoga paused slightly but Ken tugged him on. "There are plenty of ways I could harm you, Ryoga. So, just play along and let me watch you suffering and we should get along just fine."

"You can't do this," Ryoga hissed.

They stepped out of the school and Ryoga scowled. "Look a bit happier, Ryoga. I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Warmth flooded through him again and Ryoga's heart pounded. He'd never felt so relaxed and content in the presence of something he'd grown to hate so much. But there was still Ken inside there, under Honour's darkness, right? There was still someone good inside. Outside, Yuma and the others were sitting around, apparently having just finished a duel. Ryoga frowned and Yuma waved.

"Hey!" he called. "You two happy again?"

"Yeah," Ken laughed. "Everything's just perfect again."

He smiled and leant his head against Ryoga's shoulder, squeezing his hand as Yuma bounced over. "I'm sure Akina will be pleased. Haruto and Kaito are picking her up from school and bringing her to meet us, let's go!"

They wandered off and Ken smirked guiding Ryoga along. This wasn't fair. If Kaito's admission last night, Ryoga wasn't sure how the older boy would take this. He'd either be furious or hurt or both.

When they arrived at the park, Ken pulled Ryoga around, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryoga fell into his hold without argument, sliding his arms slowly around his middle and losing himself in another deep kiss. He didn't want to but his body wouldn't listen and his mind was spinning and hazy and nothing was right. His eyes slid closed as Ken pressed close to him. It was all so wrong but it felt so right.

"I should warn you," Ken murmured against his lips. "That you mustn't say a word of this to Kaito, or anyone else for that matter. Actally, just don't speak to Kaito at all."

"Or what?" Ryoga said quietly, clenching his fists.

"And you mustn't let him put his hands on your again," he continued, sliding a hand down to rest on Ryoga's heart. "I won't let anyone else interfere. This is between you and me, understand?" Pain flashed through him and Ken laughed softly and Ryoga lowered his head to his shoulder, panting heavily. "Break my rules and I'll be bringing you flowers in hospital. And then how would you save you sister?"

"Rio… Your probably is with me… leave them out of it."

"I will, my dear," he replied, stroking Ryoga's hair. "As long as you play by my rules. You my even save that weakness inside my heart."

* * *

Kaito barely remembered the last time he'd felt this betrayed. Image of Chris walking away flashed through his mind, the sting of that slap, the pain of being left in the storm… Only this was worse. Because with Chris, he had been the stupid little kid playing along with his older lover's games. But this time…

This time he'd been the one making all the first moves, he'd been the one in control. He'd been so reckless and now seeing Ryoga back with his arms around that boy tore at his heart. Akina and Haruto were walking a few paces ahead of him but Kaito paused seeing them locked in a deep, heated kiss. He wanted that to be him. He wanted to be able to hold Ryoga close and kiss him like that. And to have Ryoga understand that it was more than simply a distraction from who they really wanted.

Kaito wasn't even sure when he'd started feeling like this, just that it was killing him. Perhaps that was alright though, perhaps he deserved to suffer. After all, he'd taken so many souls, done so many bad things his own soul was stained with sin. Why should he have what he wanted? What on earth made him think he deserved someone who made him happy?

"They're really happy together," Kotori said with a smile, watching the two second years.

"Yeah…" Kaito breathed.

"Kaito?" Haruto whispered, looking up at him.

Kaito smiled slightly. "It's fine, Haruto."

Akina tugged gently on Miki's skirt and she leant down. They whispered to each other for a moment before Miki nodded and kissed the top of her head. Kaito frowned as Miki straightened up and petted her head before walking off. As she passed, she laid a hand on his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly.

"It'll work out," she whispered. "Don't act rashly. Things will work out."

Kaito nodded slightly. It wasn't that easy though. After Haruto, Ryoga and Yuma were the two most important people in his life. And seeing Ryoga with someone who was obviously only out to hurt him… He didn't trust Ken. Obviously Ryoga did though.

"Ken! Shark!" Akina yelled, hands going to her hips.

Both boys looked up and Ken smiled, turning slightly. Ryoga laid his head on Ken's shoulder and Kaito frowned; there was something so sad in his eyes. Was that because he felt guilty about pushing him away and choosing Ken? Or was it something else?

"Kaito," Ken murmured. "And Haruto. How lovely to see you." He stroked Ryoga's hair and Kaito's fists clenched absently. "I hear you looked after Ryoga this weekend. I should thank you both."

Haruto folded his arms and Akina scowled, pushing Ken away from Ryoga and wrapping her arms around his legs. Ryoga sighed and gently lifted her from the ground, letting her bury her head in his shoulder.

"He's mine," she muttered.

Ryoga chuckled and laid his hand gently on her head, accepting her nuzzling his shoulder. Kaito smiled softly. Ryoga was so good with children despite his supposed dislike of them. And Akina certainly loved him.

"Hey!" Yuma called, jumping up. "Let's go see if we can find some more hunters!"

Akina lifted her head and Ryoga frowned. Kaito knew why, of course. But it seemed Yuma didn't. He'd figured out Akina and of course he knew about Miki but hadn't Ryoga said all Mother Grace's children were hunters. That meant Nico was a hunter too. She looked slightly uncomfortable as well. Ken, however, looked completely unfazed by it.

"Sure," Ryoga muttered. "Let's goes."

"Yuma," Kaito called quietly. Yuma glanced back. "Keep an eye on Haruto for me. There's something I need to do."

Ryoga frowned but nodded and held out his hand for Haruto, who gave Kaito a quick hug before running over and grabbing Yuma's hand. Kaito frowned and turned away silently. Haruto would be safe with Ryoga and Yuma if nothing else. And Akina. She had already proven her dedication to protecting Haruto, no matter what the personal risk. Kaito appreciated that more than he could say.

Orbital was following him as he walked. He didn't even know how long he'd been walking for. He needed time. It was like the pain of Chris leaving all over again. Ryoga had made his decision, he couldn't blame him but it hurt. He'd admitted his feelings to Ryoga and been rejected. He supposed he deserved it. That was what he kept telling himself. That he deserved the pain, because of all he'd done. He deserved to feel like this. He'd never deserved Ryoga.

"Something wrong, handsome?"

He frowned and turned to see a woman a little older than him sitting on a wall. He frowned. Her long black hair had been swept back into a neat, fancy up-do and was in something almost like a cocktail dress. And dark glasses over her eyes.

"Hunter," he hissed.

She laughed softly and tilted her head. "My my, straight to the point, my dear. Tenjo Kaito, correct?"

"Yes, and you would be?"

"Envy," she replied, getting up slowly. She smiled pleasantly and offered her hand. Kaito frowned but accepted the handshake. "You're hurt." Kaito scowled and she smiled. "Honour's doing, no doubt."

"How would you know that?" he hissed.

"I know that Honour is trouble," she said with a shrug. "He does annoy me, that one. And I would assume you're hardly fond of him."

"After what he's done to Ryoga-"

"We can help each other then." Kaito frowned and she smiled, slowly circling him. "You've taken souls before." He nodded silently. "And you are so desperate to own that boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaito snapped.

"Oh, you do. I can feel the jealousy raging inside you. You desire Wrath. You want to make him yours."

"But with Honour's curse-"

"There are ways around it, my sweet," Envy purred. "I can help you. If you help me. Then we can both get what we want."

"What would I have to do?" Kaito said, watching her warily.

"Master Kaito-"

"Quiet, Orbital," he snapped. "Well, Envy?"

"Wrath has yet to hunt," she whispered in his ear. Kaito's eyes widened slightly and he drew a sharp breath. "If you can convince him to hunt tonight, I will give him to you."

"Manipulating him just like Honour is, you mean."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps just giving him the nudge he needs to realise what he truly wants."

"How am I supposed to convince him to hunt with me if I can't get near him without Ken?"

"I can handle that," she replied. "Consider it a show of my gratitude. You get Wrath hunting and Honour is disgraced. We both get what we want. Then… as a reward, I'll give you the girl."

"Girl?"

"Rio was it?"

"Rio?!" He nodded. "You've got-"

"Take a soul tonight, and we'll return Rio to you when we've got what we need from her. Do we have a deal?"

Kaito frowned and hesitated. To get Ryoga away from Ken and into his arms… That was so tempting but the idea of doing it through the hunter's powers? Wasn't that just as bad as Honour? And convincing him to hunt? But one soul to help Rio? He needed to save Ryoga for Ryoga but…

"Yes," Kaito whispered. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Perfect," Envy purred.

She moved around and caught his chin, pressing their lips together. Kaito's eyes widened and he went to jerk back but her hold was surprisingly strong until suddenly she was pushed away by someone else. Kaito took a deep breath and found Ryoga between them, glaring up at her, fists clenched and head low.

"Ryoga?" Just how long had he been walking for Ryoga to have slipped away from the group- and Ken. "Are you-"

"You stay away from him," Ryoga hissed up at Envy.

"Or what?" she teased.

"Or I'll destroy you," he replied.

"Ryoga…" Kaito reached for Ryoga's hand but Ryoga jerked away and spun to glare at him. "It's not what it looked like." Ryoga bit his lip before turning away and stalking off. "Ryoga!" He followed him quickly and again tried to catch his hand but again, Ryoga flinched away like he'd been hurt. "Ryoga? I- what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Still, he got no reply. So he whipped out hiss Duel Anchor and caught his wrist. Now he had no chance. "No more running off, Ryoga. Talk to me."

Ryoga pulled away as quickly as he could but they both knew he was trapped. But he still refused to talk, or even look at him, and he backed away from Kaito as he approached. And it hurt more than anything. More than seeing him with Ken. He reached pulled in the Duel Anchor, forcing Ryoga close.

"Ryoga, you've chosen him, I can accept that," he said quietly. He raised his hand slightly, tempted to stroke his cheek but he hesitated for a moment as Ryoga flinched away, wincing as if expecting to be hurt. As if Kaito would lash out because of this. "I don't want what happened over the weekend to change things between us. You're my friend, I don't want to lose you. Just say something." But still there was silence. Kaito sighed and slowly released the Duel Anchor. He wasn't going to force Ryoga to be around him if he really didn't want to be. "Fine…" He walked away slowly and Orbital followed. "If you hunt tonight, they'll give us Rio."

He heard the gasp from Ryoga and his heart wrenched. But Ryoga didn't want to be anywhere near him so there was nothing he could do. There was silence for moment before he heard what sounded like a muffled sob. He turned slightly and saw Ryoga's shoulder's slumped, his hand over his mouth and eyes tight closed. He couldn't turn his back on that. No matter what, he cared for Ryoga. Before he could stop himself, he strode back over and wrapped his arms around Ryoga's shoulders, holding him tightly.

And the moment he did, Ryoga's knees gave out and he collapsed in Kaito's arms.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito struggles not to let his feelings for Ryoga get in the way of keeping him safe and Rio goes hunting for a soul.

**At Death's Door**


	27. At Death's Door

**A/N:** I got distracted by Tumblr this week (protag Shingetsu AU, Thomas gets to be Shark, it's fantastic) but I've got a chapter today. Kaito and Ryoga are being tricky and Haruto knows everything, as always, and Rio is trying to make sense of things. So, thank you, enjoy and review, ok? Thanks.

* * *

Ryoga's collapse had stunned Kaito. He had no idea what had happened or why Ryoga had been ignoring him but he knew it wasn't right. The moment he'd touched Ryoga he'd collapsed and Kaito had barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He'd had no choice but to get Orbital to rush them to the hospital.

And that was where Ryoga remained all night. His school friends weren't able to come until morning. So Kaito stayed. Yuma promised to look after Haruto and Akina and Kaito trusted him to some extent.

Kaito was sitting next to Ryoga's bed, his hands around the younger boy's. They'd said it was his heart. How could it be his heart? Kaito was suffering from the effects of his Photon Mode but Ryoga was young and healthy. He wasn't supposed to be fighting for his life, not like this. Duels were one thing, but this… it wasn't right.

"I should have realise it was something more serious. You'd never just ignore me and back down from a fight like that," Kaito whispered, kissing his hand. "I'm sorry, Ryoga…" Without even thinking, he leant over and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips. "Please, wake up."

"I'm afraid I miscalculated." He stood quickly to find Envy smiling slightly. "Honour has grown smarter."

"What's he done to him?" Kaito snapped.

"I assumed he was acting as he always has," Envy said. "He twists people to his will and they end up caring for him despite wanting to pull away."

"He's forcing Ryoga to care about Ken… is that him? Is Honour Ken?"

"I couldn't say," she replied. "But it would appear he put in a failsafe this time."

"What?"

"It seems he wove something into the curse to react badly. I don't know if it's to you specifically or anyone but it would be something he considered a threat. My powers and Wrath's countered the effect that drew him to Ken." She sighed and Kaito stroked Ryoga's cheek softly. "I didn't think there would be a fall back like this. It must have activated when you touched him. That must have been why he kept pulling away."

"I should have realised," Kaito whispered. "I should have known it was serious for him to back down like that."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Just holding him nearly killed him!" Kaito snapped. "How am I supposed to not blame myself?"

He'd never felt so helpless. Well, when it came to Haruto, yes, but not with anyone else. He'd been sitting there on the ground with Ryoga's limp near lifeless body in his arms, trying to wake him up. And then there was that awful moment when he realise Ryoga wasn't breathing, that he was paling and that if he didn't get help he could die. Kaito considered himself rational and mature but in that moment he'd panicked. The thought of losing Ryoga like that had terrified him.

"Can't you do something?" he said quietly, sitting back down.

"Not in the long run, no," she replied. "Last night relied on his anger combining with my powers to break his curse. Anything I could do right now would last twenty-four hours. And that's at a push. If I'm honest, I could only suppress this for a few hours."

"What about hunting?" he murmured.

"I'll extend the deadline to allow him to recover."

"What if I hunted for him?" She frowned and tilted her head. "You said it yourself, I've taken souls before."

"I'll see about it," Envy said, nodding slightly. "I'll ask Pride. Consider my offer, Kaito. Sometimes just a few hours can make all the difference. It can make you realise what you really need. Or don't."

"It'd just be manipulating him like Honour is."

"Perhaps, but perhaps it'll give you and him the push you need to figure things out. Consider it. After all, I felt that jealousy inside you. You're desperate to have his attention."

"Not _that_ desperate."

"Just think about it," she insisted. "To hold him in your arms and have him think only about you, just for a little while. Isn't that what you want? To hold onto him and know you have his attention, that Ken won't cross his mind and no one can interrupt? To own him completely even if it's just for a little while? Doesn't that sound appealing? If Honour is making him love Ken, perhaps he wants this too, perhaps he needs you to do this."

Kaito closed his eyes, squeezing Ryoga's hand. He didn't deny it was tempting. The idea of having Ryoga thinking only about him- about them together- was appealing, but it wouldn't feel right to sink to that level. It meant nothing if it was forced.

Envy frowned slightly and opened the door, letting Akina tumble in. "It's rude to eavesdrop, little Love."

"I know," Akina sighed. "Sorry, Envy." She ran up to the bed and climbed up onto it. "Is Shark going to be ok? Was this Honour?"

"He'll be fine," Kaito said quietly. "They'll let him out once he wakes up and they don't think he's going to collapse again. They think it's likely to be later today."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and murmuring softly to him, her hand over his heart. Kaito smiled. She was so devoted to him. It wasn't long before Envy vanished and Ryoga's school friends came running in, Yuma and Kotori holding Haruto's hands.

"Is he ok?" Yuma said quietly.

"He'll be out to day they think," Kaito replied. "They think he'll be alright. They don't think it's serious s a one off, but if it happens again they'll be more concerned."

They nodded and spent a while with Ryoga before they had to go to school. Haruto remained with Kaito and Ryoga and soon after, Ken arrived. He smiled pleasantly and set a bunch of flowers in a vase before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"My poor Ryoga," he murmured. "You'll look after him won't you, Kaito?" Kaito scowled. "I'll be back later." He smiled and held out a hand. "No hard feelings, right? Ryoga made his choice, I hope we can put this aside and be friends."

Kaito scowled and accepted the handshake. If Ryoga truly wanted Ken, then he wouldn't stand in their way, but his instincts screamed to him that something was wrong and Honour was behind this all.

"I'm sure," Kaito muttered. "I might not like it, but this is his choice and I don't want to lose him over something like this. I'll stay with him until he'd recovered."

"Thank you. I'm glad he had a friend like you, Kaito. I'll see you after school."

He left silently and Haruto moved up to sit in the chair next to the bed. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Ryoga will be fine," Kaito assured him.

"Why did you just let Ken walk away?" he said, folding his arms. "He did this to Shark. He should pay." Kaito frowned and Haruto gaze up at him, confirming his suspicions. "Kaito?"

"Sometimes, Haruto, you have to be patient," Kaito replied. "Hunting takes time."

"Then you are going to make him pay for everything he's done to Shark?"

"Of course."

Haruto smiled approvingly and nodded. "I was worried you were going to fall in love with Rio."

"Why was that worrying?" Kaito said quietly, sitting on the bed. "I thought you approved of Rio."

"I did," Haruto replied. "But only because I thought you weren't going to look at Shark." He frowned and gazed down at his hands. "I've been pushing you two together for ages and you haven't been listening. I thought I'd lost all hope. And when you seemed interested in Rio I thought she was at least better than the others who were interested in you." He sighed. "I always thought you belong with Shark."

Kaito frowned and Haruto laid his head on the bed as Kaito watched Ryoga sleeping. Haruto always thought he belonged with Ryoga? At least he knew it nything came of him and Ryoga, he didn't have to worry about Haruto's approval. Although, it was just as easy to worry about what happened if Haruto got too attached to the idea of them together.

"Haruto," he murmured. "You know, it's not certain that Ryoga and I will ever-"

The door opened and Kaito and Haruto turned to see a tall woman in the doorway. A business woman. She had long purple hair, much like Ryoga's twisted up into an up-do. She had Ryoga's perfectly blue eyes too. He looked a lot like her, actually. She swept over, setting her briefcase of the side and leaning down over Ryoga. It wasn't hard to figure out who she was.

"Mrs Kamishiro?" Kaito said, slipping off the bed.

She stood straight and gazed at him then her gaze moved to Haruto before she scowled. "Who exactly are you two?"

"We're Shark's friends," Haruto said.

"Haruto," Kaito said. "We should leave them to it. Come on."

"Haruto?" she said, her eyes softening slightly. "That would make you Kaito." Kaito nodded slightly. She knew about them? He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Rio talked about you a lot last time we spoke."

"She did?" he said.

"Yes," she replied with a small smile. "She seems rather fond of you. That Ken boy reckons she likes you."

"He likes Shark," Haruto said.

Mrs Kamishiro blinked slightly and Kaito frowned. "I see."

"Come on, Haruto," Kaito said, holding out his hand. "Let's get going."

"But you promised you'd stay."

"Come on."

"You don't have to go," she said quietly. Kaito frowned. "You care him, then I won't make you go. You're not a middle school student, are you?"

"No," he said. "I'm not. I've never been to school, I was home schooled." She smiled and nodded. "I'll admit, I'm older than him, older than a lot of people would find appropriate. But it doesn't really matter. He's not interested."

"You found him?"

"I was with him when he collapsed."

"And you've been here all night?"

Kaito nodded. "I wasn't going to leave him on his own."

"I see." She nodded and folded her hands in her lap. "If you genuinely care about him, I see no reason to deem it inappropriate. After all, you can't be more than, say five or six years older than him. There are a good ten years between my husband and I. And Ryoga is a mature boy. He's sensible and can look after himself, despite that hard head of his, he got that from his father. The both of them did, I suppose." She frowned. "How is Rio taking this?"

"Not well," Kaito said. Haruto scowled at him and he knew it was because he always told Haruto not to lie but he couldn't exactly tell her that one of her children was in hospital and the other was missing. "She didn't want to go to school until I promised I'd stay with him."

"I'm glad he has you," she said.

"Now you're here, I should take Haruto home," he said, taking Haruto's hand. "And let you have some time alone."

"Thank you then, for watching over him."

He guided Haruto out into the hall, gazing longingly through the door at Ryoga as it shut. He hoped he'd be ok soon. He prayed to whatever was out there that Ryoga wasn't suffering, that he just unconscious and not in pain.

* * *

"Well, you've got yourself into a mess," Shark Drake said.

Ryoga glared at him and Shark Drake smirked. "It's not my fault."

"You knew better than to trust that boy," he argued. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Ryoga muttered. Shark Drake floated over, wrapping his arms around Ryoga's shoulders. "Why are you human again?"

"Because I quite like being able to communicate with you like this," he replied. He smiled and laid his head on Ryoga's shoulder. "It's interesting, these human bodies, don't you think?"

"I guess I'm used to it." Shark Drake nodded. "So… Kaito?"

"You're asking my opinion on the Number Hunter?" Shark Drake said.

Ryoga nodded. Shark Drake was his partner, Ryoga had accepted that quite some time ago. Shark Drake was an important part of his life. He wanted Shark Drake to approve, unlikely as it was. As he's already pointed had, Kaito was a Number Hunter. It was unlikely that Shark Drake, a Number, would be at all pleased with Kaito's presence in his life. There was silence and Ryoga turned, leaning his forehead against Shark Darke's.

"He is a Number Hunter," Shark Drake said. "He… He would have taken me from you, snatched me away from my chosen master."

Ryoga nodded. It was understandable. He knew Shark Drake was possessive and in one of two of their previous conversations had made it very clear he wasn't supposed to have any other Numbers. He didn't want any other Number. He wasn't overly keen on Ryoga helping Yuma and Astral either. Ryoga understood that too. Because if they collected all the Numbers, then… wouldn't Astral's memories return and the Number's vanish? Wouldn't Shark Drake leave him?

"But… you long to be with him, don't you?" he continued. Ryoga nodded again. "And you realise that now you've made this mistake with the hunter?" Another nod. "If it makes you happy, then I won't object. You have my blessing."

"Really?"

Ryoga was amazed and Shark Drake laughed. "Really. I am most content when you are. We are supposed to be together, my Ryoga. You will always be mine and I will always be with you. And it means a lot to me that you would ask me my opinion."

"You're my partner," Ryoga muttered. "We need each other and I want to be with you. I want to approve of my choice. Maybe so I don't make the same mistake again."

"We'll make Honour pay. Together."

"Yes… but Kaito?"

"I think his emotions are genuine but you won't know until you try." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "If it's genuine, it will make you happy. If not… we will make him pay too. You have my approval."

Ryoga smiled and nodded. His reasoning was good enough. And he approved of Kaito. He was right, if Kaito's intentions were genuine it would be the most amazing thing, but if not… he wouldn't know what to do. Broken heart was one thing, but putting his faith in Kaito only to have his hopes dashed again would be more than he could bear.

There was a voice echoing around him and Ryoga smiled. Kaito. Kaito was still there. Even though he couldn't touch him and couldn't speak to him but Kaito was still there. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Time to wake up then," Shark Drake whispered. "I hope you find what you want in him."

"K-Kaito…"

It took a moment for Ryoga to realise it was his own voice, quietly calling out for Kaito. But there when he cracked his eyes open, he found only his mother smiling at him.

"Ryoga," she murmured. "My dear, sweet Ryoga, you're alright."

"You're… what… Kaito?"

His mother frowned and brushed his hair from his face. "He was here with you all night. He left a few hours ago." Ryoga smiled softly. Kaito had stayed with him. "He likes you too."

"What?"

"That smile," she said. "He cares for you too. I think you should consider him over that Ken boy."

"Ken and I…" He frowned. "I don't know… It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't talk to him anymore."

"He stayed all night with you. He obviously wants you to be alright. He obviously cared for you."

Ryoga smiled and nodded. He cared for Kaito too. But as long as Ken's curse remained, he had no choice. He couldn't touch or talk with Kaito. He had no choice. But soon he'd be able to. He just hoped Kaito could wait for Ryoga to break Honour's curse. But that woman… The woman who'd kissed Kaito. Maybe he didn't have time to wait.

* * *

"You really don't know anything?" Fury muttered, folding his arms. Rio scowled and stared out at the river. "This is all Pride cares about. Envy has negotiated your release if you give us what we want."

"I told you, I don't know and I don't understand any of this," Rio snapped. "I don't even know what I saw."

"You saw the past," he replied, sitting on the floor. "Mother must have told you something."

"Mother… Why do you all call her Mother?"

"She is," he replied. "She's the first hunter. The one who gave us all our powers, don't you know?" Rio shook his head. "She always had the power of souls. And to resurrect Glory, Pride convinced her to use her powers. And so to find a suitable soul to bring her back, he gave out the powers and sent us out to hunt."

"Then… this was all just to bring her back? But, I met her. She's alive. I don't understand."

"The soul she currently possesses isn't her own. It's a substitute. She wears them out quickly. And so they hunt for more, constantly hunting for more souls… But we need her original soul or the hunting will never stop."

Rio frowned and gazed out at the lake. Then they were only looking for her soul to bring her back. She supposed she understood. She knew she would do anything for Ryoga and Kaito had hunted souls for Haruto.

"Your brother is in hospital," came Envy's voice. Rio whipped around and Envy smiled. "He is recovering quickly but it was close." Rio nodded weakly. "Now, you need to tell us where Glory's soul is so we can return you to him."

"I keep telling you!" she cried. "I don't know where she is! She didn't tell me anything!"

Envy smiled. "She's told you. You just can't figure it out. Tell us what she said."

Rio sighed and lowered her head, quietly explaining everything. She had no choice. She just have to get out and back to Ryoga. If he was sick and unwell, she had to return to him. So she said everything but of course, she didn't know what they expected of her. There didn't seem to be any hints about where Miki's true soul was. And until there was, she was going to be separated from Ryoga even when he needed her at his side.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga insists on leaving hospital and Kaito isn't sure just how much he owes Envy.

**One Dark and Stormy Night**


	28. On A Dark and Stormy Night

**A/N:** Quick update before I jet off to work so, have fun, thanks for reading and review, ok?

* * *

It had taken all afternoon for Ryoga to convince his mother and the hospital staff, and his friends, to let him leave the hospital. He'd been quiet and compliant when Ken had been there. His mind was on Kaito though. No one seemed to notice though. And he supposed if they did they put it down to his weakness.

"You really should rest tomorrow," his mother said as they were driving home. "I'll call the school, I'm sure they'll understand. You should have the week off too. I don't want you straining yourself."

"I'm fine," Ryoga replied.

"No," she said firmly. "I want you in bed until further notice."

"Please don't fuss so much," he muttered. "Besides, I… I want to go and see Kaito. At least to think him for staying last night."

"I thought you couldn't talk to him."

"I have to try."

She sighed and shook her head. "I might let you go once I'm content you're not going to collapse any second. I worry about your health sometimes, Ryoga. I think you did some damage with all the stress of Rio's accident and your… incident." Ryog nodded weakly. "Where is Rio?"

"She's been staying with friends a lot recently. I don't want to worry her."

She nodded and it wasn't long before they pulled to a stop and she helped him out. Ryoga was still rather weak but he was managing to keep himself together. His mother quickly pointed out he was banned from his bike until further notice. He wasn't sure even he was stupid enough to ride his bike in his condition.

So, Ryoga soon found himself in bed with a bowl of soup- the only thing he'd been allowed to eat all day and trying to convince his mother to let him visit Kaito. Or at least let him have his D-Pad to message him.

_**Shark:**__ Do you want to come and save me?_

_**Kaito:**__ Save you? Aren't you in hospital?_

_**Shark:**__ I'm home. And my mother is fussing._

_**Kaito:**__ Kaito would fuss just as much._

Ryoga sighed, realising it wasn't Kaito on the other end.

_**Shark:**__ Haruto?_

_**Kaito:**__ Kaito really likes you. You should come over and let him fuss over you. He's looked after me for long enough to know how._

_**Shark:**__ You know I can't._

_**Kaito:**__ Oh yeah._

_**Shark:**__ Just tell him I said thanks for staying with me_.

There was silence for a while before his mother came back in. He saw her discreetly glance at hi D-Pad and sighed. He loved his mother but going from barely seeing her to constant attention was a little jarring.

"I'm not doing anything," Ryoga muttered. "I'm fine."

"Just rest up," she said, kissing his forehead. "My darling… I worry about you. I know I spend so much time away from you and Rio but I love you and I worry that your trouble at school was because we had to work so hard."

"It was tough with Rio in hospital," he said. "You had to work hard to afford to keep us in something like the life we knew."

"I'm glad you understand."

"I do, believe me. You two did all you could. But I can handle it. I can look after myself pretty well."

"Ryoga, you could have died!" she snapped, glaring down at him suddenly. Ryoga frowned and lowered his gaze to his lap. "If that Kaito boy hadn't been there you would have!" Well, he supposed that was the point of Ken's curse. Kaito was the trigger, and Kaito wouldn't let him die! I could have lost you! Do you not understand that?!"

"I- I'm sorry…"

"So you should be. None of the doctors can figure out what happened to you or why it happened and the closest they can tell me is that it could be you're taking something you shouldn't, even though your blood was clean. So maybe it's something new, something dangerous. Do you know how that feels to hear that? That my baby boy is mixed up in something like that?"

"I'm not-"

"And that Kaito? Wasn't he there when you collapsed before the WDC? When you were in coma?" He opened his mouth to argue but really, he couldn't. "They couldn't find a cause then, either." She was right. He couldn't tell her the truth. To normal people it was unbelievable. She sighed and sat on the bed, gently taking his hands and squeezing. "Ryoga, I love you, you're my little baby boy. You have been what kept me strong. I had to remember I had to be strong for you, because when Rio was in the hospital, I was so scared I'd been a bad mother. I wanted to give up but I had to be strong for you. I'd do anything you and Rio needed."

"I know…" Ryoga said quietly. "I'm sorry."

His mother smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "I only want you to be ok. I want you to tell me what's going on, so I can help you."

He really wished he could tell his mother the truth, but wouldn't it all just sound crazy to her? She wouldn't understand. Closing his eyes slowly, he squeezed her hand back. Kaito was lucky in some respects. His family knew about Astral and all this stuff. They understood that it was dangerous. Even Yuma's family understood a little. His didn't.

"I can't."

"Ryoga…"

"You wouldn't understand, I'm sorry."

"Ryoga, if you're in trouble-"

"It's not that," he said quickly, opening his eyes again. "I promise. I- I'm not in trouble or anything and I'm not taking anything, I swear."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't explain."

There was silence for a few moments before Ryoga's D-Pad lit up again with a message from Akina telling him she thought he should visit Kaito. He frowned and reached for it but his mother snatched it away.

"Ryoga, if you're in trouble again-"

"I'm not!"

"Ryoga, don't lie to me."

"I'm not! You have to believe me, I don't know what's going on either."

She sighed and shook her head, getting up and taking his D-Pad with her. "If you keep lying to me, then I have no choice."

"No…" Ryoga frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Ryoga," she murmured, walking away and picking up his deck. "You'll understand, one day, I only want to protect you and keep you from harm."

"What are you doing?" he cried, climbing out of bed. "What are you doing with my stuff?" She carried on and Ryoga stumbled after her. "Hey! That's my stuff!" She shook her head and put his D-Pad and deck and locked them away in the safe under her bed. "You can't do that!"

"Ryoga!" she snapped, turning to glare down at him. "You are involved in something and you are lying to me about it and it is affecting your health! You have been in and out of hospital since you began to hang around with this Yuma boy. Even when you were messing around with those gangs, you were s_afe_. You know I love you, and if isolating you for a while to help you recover if the only way to keep you safe then so be it. But I will not lose you!"

"That's my deck!" he argued. "My duel disk! My _Shark Drake_!"

"You and that bloody card-"

"It's my ace. He's my partner."

"It's a card, Ryoga."

"It's _my_ card! I fought for it!"

"And this is your_ life_," she cried, gripping his shoulders. "Ryoga, you could have _died_. Do you really care more about your cards than your health?"

"You don't understand."

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat." He pushed her away and turned sharply, storming out. "Ryoga!" He strode out and shoved on his shoes. "Ryoga, where are you going?!"

"Out!" Ryoga yelled.

"You're in no condition to be up, let alone going out!"

"If you don't understand how important duelling and my deck are to me then I don't want to be here!"

"For heaven's sake, Ryoga-"

She caught his wrist but he snatched it away and bolted down the hall, ignoring her calling after him. She'd taken the only thing he had to protect the people he loved. She didn't understand! He was doing this all because he loved them and wanted to protect them. Of course he understood that his life was in danger and he'd nearly died but he needed to do this and without Shark Drake and his deck he didn't know if he could.

Ryoga hadn't realised there was a storm raging outside. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed as rain pounded down. But he refused to go back inside. He needed space from her and he could only think of one place he wanted to be right now. There was really one person- other than Rio- who could help him vent his frustrations.

So he made a run for it.

Soon Heartland Tower came into view and Ryoga couldn't have been more relieved. His chest was tight and burning slightly, and the rain stung him but he had to get there. He stumbled under the shelter of Heartland Tower's back door and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Now what? He couldn't speak to Kaito or touch him or anything but he'd arrived there and he wanted Kaito badly right now. He sighed, gazing out at the rain. He needed Kaito or Rio right now and he could have neither.

"My my," laughed a woman's voice. He scowled as a figure came through the rain, holding an umbrella. "What are you doing out here, little Wrath?"

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"I'm the person giving Kaito what he desires."

* * *

Kaito frowned as the doorbell buzzed. The back door. Only his friends came in through there. Haruto smiled knowingly and Kaito shot him a mock glare.

"What do you know?"

"I told Ryoga he should come and let you fuss over him."

"Haruto, if I touch him it'll kill him," Kaito hissed, getting up. Haruto frowned and folded his arms. "I doubt his family let him go either."

So, of course, Kaito was absolutely stunned when the doors slid open and revealed an thoroughly soaked Ryoga standing there, looking a little dazed. After his shock passed, Kaito realised that Ryoga must have walked all this way. In the storm. And that he'd just got out of hospital. This couldn't be good.

"For the love of…" He scowled and stepped aside. "At least come in out of the cold, you stupid child."

Ryoga frowned and stepped in cautiously, glancing over his shoulder as the doors shut. Kaito sighed. How could he have Ryoga here and not put his hands on him? He was already desperate to wrap a towel around him and dry him off.

"I'm going to call your mother and have her pick you up," Kaito said, turning away. "You can't be here." He went to head towards the elevator but Ryoga ran round, blocking his path and gazing up at him. Kaito sighed. He wasn't making this easy. "Ryoga, please, I can't have you collapsing again. If I have to rush you to hospital again people will get suspicious."

There was a moment of silence before Ryoga took a small step closer. Kaito's breath caught. They weren't touching, but they only the slightest movement would do it. His breath mingled with Ryoga's, their lips only a hair apart. He didn't know how to resist. He wanted to close the gap between them so badly but Ryoga seemed to have chosen Ken and even if he hadn't, just the smallest kiss could return him to hospital.

So he was a strange mixture of confused and terrified when Ryoga's hand pressed against the back of his next and he was tugged down into a passionate kiss. But after a moment, when there were no ill effects, Kaito seized the moment. He had to make this count before something _did_ happen. Ryoga had taken the chance and he had to at least repay the favour. His hands slid down to waist, pulling him up and closer, holding the slightly smaller boy on his toes as they kissed. And Ryoga responded perfectly, gripping his collar and sliding his hand up into his hair, tilting his head to lean into the kiss more. Just perfect for Kaito to press their bodies together and pour all his frustration and passion into it. Really, he didn't know when Ryoga would no longer be able to keep this up and they would have to part. He had to give it to make him understand while he could.

Finally, Ryoga drew back slowly, both panting heavily. Why was he doing this? Why was he bringing Kaito's feeling back to the front of his mind? Why was he bringing this up again?

"I think I just…" Ryoga sighed and closed his eyes. "I need you right now, Kaito. When I saw you with that woman… I won't let you go. I need you right now and I need you to hang on until Ken's curse is broken." His eyes opened again and Kaito found himself lost in their beauty. Of course he'd wait for Ryoga. "And I just… I couldn't stop it anymore. And when I saw her outside I just-"

"She was outside?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is," Kaito snapped. "She was outside?"

"Yes…" Ryoga said, drawing back out of his hold. "Just before I came in."

"Ryoga-"

"It- it's fine," he replied, lowering his gaze. "I just thought- she said-"

"Ryoga," he said firmly. Ryoga sighed and closed his eyes. He thought that he and Envy were a couple, didn't he? How wrong he was. Maybe this was why Ryoga had come here. Had Envy manipulated him despite him telling her he didn't want that? "I need to know what she said. Please?"

"She said she was the one giving you what you desire," Ryoga muttered. "She said that I should tell you that she looks forward to your gift."

Gift? The soul? She'd agreed to let him hunt in Ryoga's place. Ryoga took a small box from his pocket and held it out to him. Kaito frowned and took it slowly, shoving it in his own pocket. He'd deal with that later. He had more pressing concerns.

"Did she say anything else?"

"What more do you want?" Ryoga snapped. "I should go."

"No!" Kaito said, probably a little too quickly. He wrapped his arms around Ryoga's waist as he went passed and pulled the boy back against him. "I'm sorry, ok? There's nothing between us. She's another hunter. She wanted me to make you hunt souls."

"Oh." Ryoga frowned and tilted his head back on Kaito's shoulder. "Now I feel silly."

Kaito smiled, gently tilting Ryoga's head back a little further and pressing soft kisses over his exposed throat. He was certainly going to make the most of this. Perhaps Ken's curse had only been designed to work once. Perhaps he expected Ryoga to be so shaken by almost dying that he wouldn't try again. It was stupid to think that but that's what Kaito _wanted_ to believe. Chances were this was Envy's doing. But there was nothing he could do. He could only hope this was real and make the most of what he'd been given. If it was real, he knew Ryoga cared for him, if not… He frowned slightly. If not then he'd have a little while with Ryoga focused only on them. He couldn't change things, but he could make the most of this. He'd make up for it by saving him from hunting souls. Just a few hours of happiness with Ryoga in his arms wasn't so much to ask, was it? He didn't deserve it, but he needed it.

"I think, perhaps I should take you upstairs and dry you off before we do anymore damage to your health."

Ryoga nodded, sliding his fingers between Kaito's and letting him lead him away to the elevator. After his meeting with his mother, Kaito wasn't sure what to think. She seemed so normal, so approving and concerned for her son. If only she knew the truth about the situation. She might never let him out the house again, of course, but it might reassure her..

"Why are you here?" Kaito said.

"I had an argument with my mother," Ryoga replied as the doors closed. He smiled slightly and moved over, leaning against Kaito's chest, letting Kaito wrap his arms around his soaked, shivering body, trying to warm him a little. "She took away my deck. She wants me to stay locked up to keep me safe."

Kaito sighed and nodded, kissing the top of his head gently. "And so you came running to me."

"I want to be with you," he said, closing his eyes. "After seeing you with that girl… I don't want you with anyone else, Kaito. Not her, or Rio or Chris. No one but me."

Kaito smiled slightly, sliding his hand under Ryoga's chin and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Ryoga, I want you to know right now that I don't want anyone else. It's funny how the other side of the weekend I'd believed you were really just little brother figure to me but seeing you with Ken just made me realise how much I wanted you. And this isn't a game to me, I don't want nyone else. I need you to understand that. And I just really hope that what you're feeling is real."

"Real? Why wouldn't it be real? You think someone else is behind this as well?"

"Never mind," Kaito murmured. "It doesn't matter. Just… don't ever doubt my feelings for you."

Ryoga smiled and they stepped out into the sitting room where Haruto grinned seeing them. "You came, Shark!"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I did. I'm kind of wet though." Haruto nodded and Kaito pulled Ryoga through to his bedroom with Haruto on his heels. "And whatever Ken did to me seems to be gone."

"That's good. Kaito was really worried about you."

"Haruto," Kaito said quietly, pulling Ryoga into his arms. "Why don't you get Father to read to you tonight? So I can tend to Ryoga."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**Broken Hearted**


	29. Heart Broken

**A/N:** Soooo, brand new chapter. More of Ryoga being a normal fourteen year old. Because some times we forget he's only a kid and teenagers can be kind of stroppy and dramatic and grumpy and have parent issues. And lots of Kaito Ryoga drama. Because those two have to be dramatic and argumentative. And Kaito's back to his old ways. So, thanks for the reviews, keep going and enjoy the drama. Also more Thomas next chapter since he's back tomorrow (cue ridiculous squealing and more of my protag Shingetsu and Thomas to celebrate)

* * *

Kaito smiled softly, letting Ryog nuzzle into his shoulder. He had been unusually affectionate but Kaito put that down to his near death experience. They were lying silently together on Kaito's bed, apparently content with the situation. And, Kaito wouldn't have thought it, but just having his arms wrapped around Ryoga and lying here with him was just as satisfying as the hot kisses they'd shared previously. He smiled and kissed Ryoga's forehead softly, making Ryoga smile.

"Are we a couple now or something?" Ryoga murmured.

"I don't know," Kaito replied softly. "I mean… who knows when you're going to end up back in Ken's arms?"

"I told you," he grumbled. "I don't want Ken, I want you."

Kaito sighed and kissed his temple softly. "You don't know how much I want to believe you."

"You don't believe me?" Ryoga muttered, sitting up on his elbows. "After everything?"

Kaito sat up quickly and shook his head. "That's not what I mean."

"What other meaning is there to '_I want to believe you_'?" he snapped. Kaito sighed and shook his head. "What do you want me to do, Kaito? When I tell you I want you, you don't believe me and when I'm with someone else, you're all rough and demanding. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he said softly. He leant over and slowly pushed Ryoga back to the mattress. "I just don't want this to end like it did with Chris."

For a moment there was silence and Kaito wondered if Ryoga would accept the explanation but finally Ryoga sighed and pulled him down, to press their lips softly together. Content that Ryoga was settled again, Kaito ran his hand through Ryoga's still damp hair, listening to the storm still raging outside. It was brief and sweet and Kaito drew back after a moment, lying next to him once more.

"So… this deal between you and her?"

Kaito sighed and tugged his hair slightly, pulling him into another sweet kiss. "I don't want to talk about her or Chris. It should just be you and me right now, shouldn't it?"

"Then just…" He sighed and shook his head, tilting his head to kiss Kaito's palm. "Promise this won't turn out like it did with Ken?"

"I'm nothing like him." Kaito promised himself that too. He hadn't asked for Envy to affect Ryoga. He hadn't asked for any of this, he just desperately wanted Ryoga. Was that so wrong? "But…"

"But?" Ryoga said with a frown.

"But her name is Envy," he said quietly. "And she offered you to me."

"Offered?" Kaito nodded. "Offered me to you? What does that mean? Exactly?"

"It means…" He frowned and shook his head as Ryog glared at him. "It means that if I convinced you to hunt, and we took souls, you could have Rio back. And she said if it made me more keen to help, I could have you. She has a variation on Honour's powers."

Ryoga's eyes widened and he sat up again. "You would do that to me?"

"No," Kaito said quietly. He squeezed his hand gently and Ryoga closed his eyes. "Never. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask her to do this. I told her I could never do that to you."

"Then… is anything I feel for you real?"

"I couldn't tell you. I just… hope I'm wrong."

"But you'd take advantage," Ryoga whispered.

"I don't know if it's real or not, Ryoga," Kaito argued. "And I can't tell you when it'll wear off if it is her doing. I just know that I don't want anything more than you."

Ryoga scowled. "I don't think I should be around you until I know what I feel."

"Ryoga, I think the fact that you can be mad at me is proof enough that it's worn off."

"They call me Wrath, Kaito," he hissed. "That means anger takes forefront over everything."

"Alright," Kaito sighed. "If that's what you want. But please, understand, it didn't cross my mind to use you. I just wasn't thinking. I didn't think she'd do it after I refused. And I desperately want this to be real."

Ryoga turned away and picked up his top and purple shirt from the radiator, pulling them on and striding out. Kaito sighed and flopped back on the bed, running his hand through his hair. His chest was tight and almost hurt at the thought of losing Ryoga over this. Why had he told him? Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut and just gone with it? He could have claimed ignorance, that he thought Ryog's feelings were genuine and he had no idea Ryoga was under Envy's curse. He prayed she hadn't used her powers, that Ryoga had been drawn to him honestly, because he wanted to be there with him.

His thoughts drifted to hunting. That was all they wanted, right? Souls. So, if it saved Ryoga the pain of taking souls, he'd happily do so. He reached for his coat and pulled out the little box. It was a small bracelet. He frowned and clicked it into place, and a dark energy tore through him, knocking the wind from his lungs. The power was incredible.

There was a note inside the box as well. He picked it up slowly and glanced over it. It just made things even easier. He got up from bed slowly and pulled on his shoes. He knew exactly where he was going to get his soul from.

"Orbital," he called.

Orbital followed after him and Haruto looked up from where he was sitting on the couch with their father. "Shark let in a hurry."

"Yes."

"Did you say something wrong gain?" Haruto said, folding his arms.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" he muttered.

"Because Shark really badly wants to be with you," he replied. Kaito frowned. "And he's really trying to give you what you want and so he wouldn't just storm off if you didn't say something. Chris said you should stop arguing and getting a feel for each other and start working things out soon."

"Stop talking to Chris about my relationship with Ryoga."

"Don't snap at your brother, Kaito," Faker said. "Where are you going in this weather?"

"Hunting." Haruto scowled. "Don't look at me like that."

"Shark won't approve."

"He doesn't need to know."

"I hope you and Ryoga aren't going to cause trouble for each other," Faker said.

He frowned and walked away silently. He had something he needed to do. He had to find a soul to save Rio. He had to save her and maybe prove to Ryoga… something. He didn't even know what. But he knew that just like Kaito himself, that the way to gain his trust and perhaps the way to soften him. It was ridiculous. When had he become so smitten with some teenage trouble maker?

He flew silently through the rain with Orbital, searching for his prey. "Orbital, search for Numbers."

"Numbers?"

"Yes. Find them."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

He frowned and glanced around at the ground. Envy's note had been the most satisfying thing all day. According to her, the hunters were in possession of five Numbers. And the note had, of course, quite clearly hinted at who owned them.

* * *

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga ignored his mother and shut the door to his bedroom behind him. He was still numb after the news that his feeling for Kaito could have been just as fake as his feelings for Ken. He dumped his soaked clothes and climbed into bed, curling up under the sheets and trying to keep from making any sound as his mother came in.

"Ryoga…" She sighed and sat on the bed, gently laying a hand on his side. "Do you want me to run you a nice warm bath?"

"Yes," he murmured. "Please."

"Alright, love," she said quietly. "And you'll tell me what's happening?"

"I can't."

"At least tell me what's wrong."

"Kaito."

"Oh… you two had a fight?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"We'll talk about it soon, alright?"

She got up slowly and moments later Ryoga heard the bath running. No matter what, they were family. She was his mother and no matter how much they argued, he loved her. He needed her more than ever right now. And she was only trying to keep him safe. The front door opened again and Ryoga frowned, sitting up slightly.

"I came as soon as I could," came his father's voice. He actually sounded worried for once. "How is he?"

His mother sighed. "Physically, I'm not sure. No one can figure it out and he won't tell me anything. He's been in and out in this weather and… He's having relationship troubles, I think."

"Oh? He's finally found a nice girl? Maybe she'll help him settle."

"Boy," his mother replied.

"Boy?"

"Older boy."

He sighed. "Why can't that boy be normal? Everything with him is trouble."

Ryoga frowned and slid down under his covers again, burying his head in his pillow again. His father had never been as kind as his mother. He didn't really deny it, he was a mummy's boy. He loved her and he was pretty sure he was her favourite, even if parents weren't supposed to have favourites. It was alright though. His father preferred Rio. Their mother always said it was because they were too similar, he and his father.

"Shh," she hissed. "He's our son. Whatever makes him happy should make us happy."

"You're constantly supporting him," he snapped. "That boy is trouble. He always has been."

"Stop that."

"He's throwing away his life and he obviously doesn't care if he's straight back out in the storm to see his boyfriend."

"He's scared."

"Scared." His father laughed cruelly and Ryoga wished this pillow would shut out all the noise. "Maybe he should have thought of all that before he got involved in gangs and trouble a like that. And whatever he's taking to put him in this condition-"

"He promises he's not and I'm inclined to believe him."

"Pathetic. You're always taking his word. Even when Rio was in hospital, he was still the centre of attention."

"I wish you wouldn't say thing you'll regret in the morning. You always do this."

She sighed and Ryoga curled up as his bedroom door opened again. "Ryoga."

He sighed as his mother pulled away the covers. They remained in silence before Ryoga sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She murmured softly as Ryoga nuzzled into her shoulder, stroking his hair softly.

"He doesn't mean it, Ryoga," she murmured. "You know he doesn't mean it. You know he's just worried about you. Come on, let's get you into that nice warm bath so you don't catch a chill, then you can tell me what's going on."

"Even if I could, you won't believe me."

"Try me, love. If it's important to you, I won't ignore you. And I've taken the rest of the week off, so I can look after you." He nodded weakly and she kissed his cheek, helping him gently from the bed and down the hall to the bathroom. "You take your time. I'll have something for you to eat when you get out."

Ryoga nodded and shut the door silently behind him. He smiled, slipping into the steamy water. It was so soothing and relaxing. He closed his eyes and sank down lower in the water, letting his mind wander. It was so confusing. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore or what he was supposed to think.

"You're tired," Shark Drake murmured, drawing Ryoga into his chest. Ryoga nodded and Shark Drake stroked his hair. "What does your mother have against me?"

"Nothing," he murmured. "She's just worried about me. She wants to keep me safe."

"That's my job," he grumbled. "I'll protect you from everything."

"It's what mother's do," he said softly. "It's a primal instinct, you know, to protect their young."

"I want to protect you and I'm not your mother."

"I should hope not."

"I can't help wonder about her too." Ryoga scowled, lifting his head and Shark Drake smiled. "Never mind."

"No, what do you mean?"

"Just that… you had the power to create a Chaos XYZ monster."

"That was you," Ryoga replied. "I took your power."

"And I took yours," Shark Drake said. "I couldn't have achieved that without you. And that's not normal." Ryoga frowned. "I just think there's more to you than meets the eye. After all, up until these Barians appeared, the only other person with that power was Yuma, probably because of Astral." He nodded. He supposed that made sense. "And now the only people capable of summoning them are Barians or controlled by them."

Ryoga nodded. "I suppose… I must have something special about me then."

"And how many people have you met who can control a Number? Yuma because of Astral. Kaito had powers from other worlds, as do the Arclights-"

"Do? I thought their crest-"

"Not important. And then the Barians. All have powers not of this world. This world, normal humans, can't handle the power of the Numbers. And then there's you."

"Ryoga!"

He was coughing and spluttering and struggling to breath. What the hell had happened? Where was he?

"Ryoga!" His mother's voice reached him through the darkness. She sounded terrified and he could feel her arm tight in his grip. He hadn't even realised he was holding onto her so tightly. "It's alright, Ryoga. You're alright."

It took a few minutes before Ryoga calmed down and stopped coughing enough to realise he was still in the bath, now hanging over the edge and holding his mother tightly. He absently noticed his father in the doorway with a mug in his hand, not looking at all impressed.

"My poor boy," his mother murmured, pushing his hair from his face. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I could have lost you right under my nose."

"What happened?" he whispered hoarsely.

"You must have passed out," she replied. "I was worried when you wouldn't answer me and I found you underwater. I should have known better, you're already ill-"

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, dear, let's get you back to be so you can rest."

He nodded weakly and his father walked away with a grumble, leaving Ryoga in his mother's care. Soon, he was dried off and in warm, freshly ironed pyjama's- he hadn't actually worn pyjama's in a while but they were lovely and soft and warm and it made her happy- and was climbing into bed.

"He's worried about you really, dear," his mother murmured, offering him a mug of hot chocolate. He nodded weakly, sipping the drink. She smiled and glanced around, her gaze falling on the stuffed shark that Kaito had been pointed out the first time he'd been there. "I wondered where he'd had gone."

Ryoga's cheeks flushed. He might have told Kaito it was a present from Rio but that wasn't quite the truth. It was a gift, yes, just not _to_ him. Or _from_ Rio. His mother got up slowly nd walked over, slowly taking the stuffed animal and hugging it to her chest, closing her eyes for a moment and a soft smile coming to her lips.

"Why's he in here?" Ryoga frowned and fixed his eyes on his drink, sipping slowly. "Ryoga? Why's Jaw's in here?"

Ryoga frowned and she came over, sitting with him on the bed. Jaws, as his mother had named the toy, had been a present from his father to her years before he'd even been born. As if knowing why it was really in his room, his mother smiled and offered Jaws to him, letting him take it hesitantly in his arms. It smelled like her perfume.

"I just like having something that reminds me of you when you're away."

She smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead. "I'm so proud to take credit for you. Every part of you, my little Shark. And if Jaws makes you feel safe and loved, then you keep him."

"Thank you."

"So, perhaps you can tell me what's going on now?"

Ryoga hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. Maybe this would be a burden off his shoulders. Maybe it would help her trust him more. So he finished his drink, set down the mug and held Jaws close as he struggled to explain right from the start. His mother sat silently, letting him explain as best he could.

When he was done, she frowned and laid her hands on her shoulders. She didn't believe him. He could see it in her eyes. And who would unless they'd been there? Talk of aliens and missing parents and scientists finding other worlds and monster that could possess people and now hunting souls and changing people's emotions? It all sounded crazy, he knew that.

"Ryoga, I know you've been going through a tough time since Rio was put in hospital-"

"It's not that," he insisted. "Please, you have to believe me, I'm not insane and I'm not lying."

"Of course you're not," she said gently, cupping his cheeks. "I think you've been under a lot of stress and it's affecting your perception of the world." She smiled and Ryoga squeezed Jaws. "I know it's hard to accept what happened to Rio was an accident, you want a reason to and-"

"I swear, this is all real. I just… there has to be something I can do to prove it."

"It's alright, Ryoga, you're young. You're allowed to have problems you can't handle. You're allowed to run from these things."

Ryoga huffed, squeezing the shark again before realising he had a way to prove these things. She'd have to believe it all if an adult told her and showed her. "What if you spoke to Kaito's dad about it?"

"Kaito's father?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding quickly. "Dr Faker knows about this stuff. He was involved in it. You'd believe him, right?"

"I… suppose if he had proof that the things you're saying are real- or at least that you're not just running from the truth- I suppose I'd have no choice."

"Then let me talk to Kaito," he said. "I'll get him to talk to Faker and see if you can talk with him."

"And Rio?" she said. "Does she know about this?"

"I keep her as safe and out of harm's way as possible. But you know what she's like. I can't stop her if she wants to get involved."

"Alright." She sighed and nodded, getting up slowly. "I'll get you your things back. But if you're lying to me, you're not duelling again until you're eighteen."

Ryoga nodded and she left him before returning a few minutes later with his D-Pad and deck. He took his D-Pad and took it slowly. Much as he didn't like the idea of his mother meeting with Dr Faker, it was his best option right now.

_**Shark:**__ Want to start making this up to me?_

_**Kaito:**__ I'm busy right now._

Ryoga frowned and set his D-Pad down again. Didn't Kaito care about his feelings anymore? It hurt. When he'd gone to Kaito, he'd thought he needed to be there. That he really needed to be with him and that wanted to be with him. He'd thought his relationship with Ken had just been a mistake and he'd wanted Kaito for a while now but… It all felt so wrong knowing it could all be fake.

And now Kaito didn't even have time to talk to him? What was he doing and nearly midnight that was so important?

_**Kaito:**__ I'm sorry. If you want to talk we can. Just not right now. _

_**Shark:**__ It's nothing. It doesn't matter._

_**Kaito:**__ If there's something I can do to make earlier easier for you then of course I'll do it for you._

_**Shark:**__ It's not important don't worry about it. Just have fun with whatever you're doing._

_**Kaito:**__ It's not as important as your feelings, Ryoga. Tell me what to do to make things better._

_**Shark:**__ It's fine. It doesn't matter. Just leave it._

_**Kaito:**__ Don't do that. If you have something you want me to do, tell me. I will do whatever you want to prove to you how much you mean to me. I honestly didn't ask her to do that to you, it didn't even cross my mind that it might be the reason behind this until you brought up Ken. Tell me how to make it up to you._

Ryoga ignored that. Whatever he wanted to prove how much he meant? How did Kaito think he was ever going to trust anyone again? Everyone he'd thought he could have had a relationship with had torn his trust apart. How was he supposed to open up to Kaito again after he'd take advantage of Envy changing the way he felt?

_**Kaito:**__ Please don't ignore me. If there's something you want that I can provide, please just tell me and I'll do it for you._

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" his mother said from the doorway. "You're glaring at that like it's insulted you."

"It's nothing," he grumbled, putting the D-Pad down.

She glanced at the screen and frowned. "He seems to want to make it up to you, whatever happened. And what happened to talking to his father?"

"I'll ask him when I'm done being mad at the jerk," he muttered.

"That's the bit of your temper you get from me." He smiled slightly and she kissed his cheek. "There, at least you're smiling. You let him sweat for a bit, darling. If he hurt you he has to suffer before you forgive him." His D-Pad lit up again and his mother leant over. "He says he's sorry he didn't think about it before things got so serious. He'll do anything you want if you'll talk to him again. He doesn't want to lose you."

He sighed and tilted his head away. He didn't want to let Kaito go either. He felt amazing with Kaito. Better than with anyone, at least, anyone who wasn't manipulating him into feeling that way. And he wanted to be with Kaito right now but what happened if that wore off and he went back to seeing Kaito as a friend and rival and something of a big brother? What if he went back to normal and Kaito still wanted more from him?

"Oh, honey…" his mother sighed, gently stroking his cheeks. A lump was already forming in his throat and he pressed his eyes closed to keep any tears from falling. "He's really got a hold on your heart, hasn't he?"

"No," he breathed, shaking his head. "No, it's not a big deal."

His D-Pad lit up again and she turned to investigate. "He wants you to know that he's not going to let this ruin things between you. If you don't want a relationship anymore that's fine but he wants you to tell him honestly."

"I'm fine letting him suffer until morning at least." She smiled and nodded. "Can you… do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Fetch me Rio's D-Pad?"

"She hasn't taken it with her?"

"No. I'll explain later. Can you just find it, please?"

"Only if you promise to sleep soon."

He nodded and she smiled, heading out. When she returned, she had Rio's D-Pad. Ryoga hated himself for what he was about to do but he needed this. She left him alone and Ryoga flicked through it. It wasn't hard to figure out her password and Ryoga soon found what he was after.

"Really…" he muttered. "How did anyone think you had a thing for Kaito?"

She had a diary of Thomas' tours. And a clock telling her what time it was where Thomas was. Luckily for Ryoga, he had a night off and it wasn't too late. He couldn't believe he was going to call Thomas but he couldn't figure anything else out. Thomas knew everything that was happening and, unfortunately, understood Ryoga's mind.

"Rio, you were save the- Ryoga?" Thomas sat up on his bed and his dog huffed slightly, readjusting its position on his lap. "I didn't expect to hear from you, and not from Rio's contact."

"Things happen," he muttered. "I wanted to talk to you. And you can't tell your brothers about this."

"Oh?"

"You tell Chris and he'll tell Kaito."

Thomas laughed. "This is about Kaito? What has your boyfriend done now?"

* * *

Kaito frowned, sheltering in a doorway and watching the rain, just wanting Ryoga to message him back. Anything would do him. Even if he just wanted to shout at him and berate him and insult him. He didn't care as long as he stopped ignoring him.

But his target was running through the rain and he'd run out of time. So he sent one last message and all he could do was hope he'd see Ryoga again in the morning.

_**Kaito:**__ Forgive me._

He stepped out into the rain and ran after his prey, throwing out his Duel Anchor and stopping him in his tracks. He didn't have any choice. He couldn't even use Orbital's time stop powers. He no longer held a Number. So he just had to do this the old fashioned way.

"I thought we were going to put or differences aside and be friends, Kaito?" Ken laughed, turning slowly. He smirked and tugged at the Duel Anchor before shaking his head. "Fine. What exactly do you want to achieve by duelling me?"

"I'm a Number Hunter," Kaito replied. "So let me hunt for your Number."

"You think I have a Number?"

"I believe so."

Ken laughed. "As you wish, then, you can hunt for my Number and let me hunt for your soul. Let's put our differences to rest once at for all."

"If you lose, you'll lose your soul."

"So I will. That's how the life of the hunter goes, but Ryoga will still see me every day. Do you think I can undo the curse if you've taken the part of me that makes me more than a shell?"

"You won't even be a shell," Kaito hissed. "You will fall into a deep sleep and never wake up again. So, let's duel."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito and Honour duel for their souls. Ryoga struggles to open up to Thomas and Akina and Haruto are up well gone their bedtime.

**Clash of the Hunters**


	30. Clash of the Hunters

**A/N:** So, let's of bits in this chapter. Some cute kids who have everyone's relationships figured out. Ryoga with his parents (who are still alive in my story *glares at writers* but we'll incorporate the rest of the stuff because some of that was ridiculously cute). Thomas being actually helpful. Kaito and Ken duelling and Charity and Envy and Hibiki are around. Yay. Also, Numbers, which are tricky, (because the second I put something in my story the anime comes along and contradicts me so yeah, if I created something for No whatever you can guarantee that'll be the next one revealed. I can't win so I've given up trying.) So, thank for reading and reviewing and enjoy and review. Ok? Awesome.

* * *

Haruto was hidden under his covers, the light of D-Pad casting a pale glow over his face. On the screen, Akina was under her covers too, her frill night gown covered in florescent spiders webs. He'd heard people call Akina creepy while they were out with Kaito and Shark. Someone so cute being so fascinated by the darker things. But Haruto didn't care. People thought he was creepy too. So they were creepy together.

"Shark and Kaito were arguing again," he murmured.

"They're always arguing. Chris said it would ease up," Akina replied.

"But it's not easing up," Haruto said, shaking his head. "They're not getting on again. They were saying about Envy and how Kaito had taken advantage of him."

"Envy and Honour can't touch Shark anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because he's mine," she huffed, folding her arms. "I won't let anyone hurt him. I cleansed him of Honour's curse and put a protection spell on him. No one can influence him anymore."

"Then they're ok? But… they're arguing again." She sighed and shook her head before her breath caught and she gripped her chest. "Akina?!"

"Ow…" She whined and pushed her covers away. "Honour's duelling. He's really worked up."

* * *

"Ryoga?!"

Ryoga was holding his chest, struggling with the power washing over him. He'd felt the others duelling but this was different. This was a strange power that seemed to come with high emotions. His parents were either side of him, apparently woken from their sleep by his pained cry.

"Ryoga, sweetheart," his mother murmured. "Hang on, we'll get you to hospital."

"No!" he cried. "No, I need to find Honour!"

He struggled off the bed but they caught his arms and pulled him back. "Ryoga, please-"

"No, I need to do this."

"Lie down," his father snapped, pushing him back into bed. Ryoga glared up at them but he couldn't do anything. "If you insist you don't want to go to hospital, fine, but you stay in bed."

Ryoga sighed and folded his arms. There was nothing he could do. What he wouldn't give to be as old as Kaito and be able to leave when he wanted. He could feel Honour duelling and about to take a soul. How was he supposed to lie here and wait?

"Hey… do either of you guys remember me talking about a girl called Hibiki?"

They frowned and his mother sighed. "You got very attached to her around the time of… the incident."

"It wasn't entirely my fault," Ryoga grumbled. "It's just… She's back in town and her sister attends school with me and… I don't really remember much about her."

"Ryoga. Some things are better off left alone."

* * *

Kotori and Cathy scrambled to pull on their clothes as Nico threw on her shoes. They'd invited her over for the night to try and get her to feel more like part of the group. But suddenly she'd been almost in pain and winded.

When they asked what was going on, she just replied that Honour was worked up and was running off before they could register what happened. Kotori vaguely remember someone saying that all Mother Grace's children were former hunters that escaped Pride and were being slowly pulled back.

So they pulled on their rain coats and ran after her, out into the storm. Hopefully, they wouldn't be in too much trouble out there. She'd realised Honour was trouble early on. If Nico was worried, then they'd have to go with her.

"Yuma!" Kotori called, pulling out her D-Gazer.

"Kotori? What's wrong?" Yuma groaned, looking like he'd just tumbled out of bed.

"Nico says Honour's duelling."

"Right. We're on our way."

She nodded and put her D-Gazer away. All they could do was just follow Nico through the storm and hopefully get there before much else happened. Or someone lost their soul.

"Do you know where we're going, Nico?" Cathy called.

"Sort of!" Nico called back.

"That's not reassuring," Kotori called.

"It's fine, I'll find them."

And she was right. Soon they rounded a corner and found a dark energy barrier with rain pouring down the sides and two duellists drawing their hands. One was in black, and obviously the hunter Honour. And the other…

"Kaito?!" Kotori cried.

Kaito glanced back and scowled before turning away. "Stay out of this."

"Kaito, you know what'll happen if you lose!" she argued.

"And this is between the two of us," he snapped. "Now go home and stay out of this!"

"No way!" Yuma yelled, running over. "You're out friend, we're not leaving you to face this alone."

Honour laughed and glanced over at Nico who glanced away. "Oh, don't tell me you're siding with them. After everything?"

"Of- of course not!" Nico cried. "I've never betray my family!"

"Then you accept that Ryoga has to pay, and anyone who protects him has to suffer as well?"

"Of course!"

"Nico…" Yuma said, catching her arm. "Don't. It's not right."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I tried to find loyalty to you guys, I really did. But they're my family. And they want to do something good. It's not like they're just taking souls for no reason."

"That's not the point."

"I'm sorry, Yuma."

She turned away and moved slowly around the barrier, dark energy tearing at her clothes and forming new ones. "Nico!"

"No!" She spun around as a black mask appeared over her face and her hair turned black, a cute black dress appearing. "My name is Charity!"

Kotori's eyes widened as Yuma's face paled. Charity was Nico this entire time. But she'd been willing to kill Yuma and them in that duel the other day. She'd been hunting them and then acting as their friend?

"Kaito! Stop it, we don't have to do this! No one needs to fight!" Yuma cried.

"Don't interrupt my hunt, Yuma," Kaito hissed.

"Hunt? Kaito you can't mean-"

"I'm hunting Ken's Number," he said. Yuma's face grew even paler and Kotori's hand went to her mouth. Honour sneered. "You won't hurt Ryoga again."

"Shark…" Yuma's fists clenched. "What did you do to Shark?!"

* * *

Hibiki sighed, gently taking Mother Grace's hands. "It's all coming together, Mother."

"Where's Glory?" Grace whispered. "Is she with Honour?"

"No, she's at home with Pride and Fate." Grace nodded and Hibiki sighed, kneeling in front of her. "She's searching for Despair's box. Do you know how Honour's box ended up in Despair's place?"

"I'd assume it was something to do with Pride."

Hibiki nodded. "He thinks Wrath's sister will be able to find Miki."

Grace's head jerked up and for the first time in years, Hibiki saw a familiar sparkle in her eyes as she got to her feet. "Stay here, Hibiki, watch over the children. I need to take a trip home."

"Mother, if she fails like all the others-"

"She is Wrath's sister. There is something different about those two."

Hibiki frowned as she was ushered out but gave up arguing, her mother was always so stubborn. There was no point arguing. She sighed and went down stairs to the kitchen where a young woman closer to Hiro's age was waiting. She smiled and brushed her green hair from brown eyes and took a sip from her glass.

"Any news?" she said quietly.

"Not so much," Hibiki replied. She sighed and sat with her, taking the glass offered. "Mother is going home, to see Miki and Rio. Do you really think the Kamishiro girl can find Miki's true soul?"

"You felt Wrath's power," she said, nodding slightly. "If she possesses the same power, then there's a good chance. Better than all the others."

She nodded and sighed. "Tomiko… Honour's going to duel."

"I know," Tomiko replied, finishing off her drink and pouring out another. "It's all Hiro's doing, you know? He replaced Despair's box with Honour's so little Ken would be overcome by the need to make Ryoga pay for what he did."

"I thought as much. Miki is searching the house for Despair's box."

"Pride probably has it down in the basement." Tomiko smiled sadly, running her fingers around the rim on her glass. "I'm going to destroy him you know?"

"Honour?" Tomiko nodded. "For what it did to Aito?" She nodded again. "Just don't let Ken get destroyed in the process."

"Kaito is hunting for his Number."

"Hibiki," Grace said, appearing the doorway with a bag.

Hibiki smiled. She was finally out of her black mourning gowns, her vivid red hair flowing down to her waist and green eyes full of hope.

"I love your dress, Mother," Tomiko said.

It was a nice dress. An elegant and simple pink and white halter neck that flattered her shape. She smiled and tilted her head slightly and Hibiki got up.

"I'm sorry," Grace murmured. "I don't remember your name."

"Tomiko," Hibiki said.

"Envy," Tomiko corrected.

Grace's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Hiro's girlfriend?"

"A long time ago."

"Well, look after the children for me, you two. I need to find Miki."

They nodded and listened to the front door closing. Hibiki sighed. It was all going to come to a head soon. She just hoped Ryoga remembered enough to keep him safe from falling into the darkness.

"Akina!" The child froze as Hibiki stood, glaring down at her. "Where do you think you're going at this time of night? In this weather?"

"To help Kaito!"

"Back to bed, missy."

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Thomas sneered.

Ryoga glared at him for a moment, rubbing his chest absently. When he'd felt Honour preparing to duel he'd promised to call him back so his parents didn't question why he was talking to _him_ of all people. He'd give anything to be out there facing Honour. Or searching for Rio. Anything other than being stuck in bed.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" he said.

"My heart apparently," Ryoga replied.

"What's really wrong with you?" Thomas grumbled, folding his arms.

"My ex put a curse on my to make me love him and if I spoke to Kaito or let him touch me, my heart would give out," he explained quietly.

"Right," he muttered. "See how much easier this is when you tell me what's happening?"

"Shut up."

"You called me for advice remember?"

He huffed and folded his arms, glaring at Thomas, who glared back. He had called Thomas for advice and it wasn't easy, but he needed someone who understood him who wasn't Kaito or Rio. So he sighed and gave up, explaining the problem with Kaito and his forced feelings and Thomas just smirked.

"Has he got you in bed yet?"

Ryoga's cheeks went red. "No."

"Then don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"Will you be serious, IV?" he snapped and Thomas flinched. "Well?"

"I was being serious," Thomas hissed. "There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, Ryoga. If you're just making out and stuff, and things aren't _that_ serious, then what's the harm?"

"It might not be real!" he argued.

Thomas sighed, shaking his head like he was a child, something Ryoga didn't appreciate. He just wanted someone to give him advice that wasn't, wait and see or if it's meant to be it'll work out. He wanted something he could actually use to figure out where he needed to go from here to make sense of his feelings.

"But it feels good, right?" Thomas said. Ryoga nodded slightly. "Then what does it matter? If it makes you feel good in that moment and there's no harm in it later, then go with it. It'll be real in that moment, won't it? Just stop over thinking things and let things feel right."

"That's… actually really good advice."

"I know. So, can I get back to sleep now? And if you're dying you should sleep too."

"Yeah. Thanks Thomas. You're not all bad I guess."

"You too. Night."

"Goodnight."

The screen when blank and Ryoga put Rio's D-Pad away, thinking it over. Thomas was right, wasn't he? It certainly felt good to be with Kaito, whether it was fake or not. And it had felt good over the weekend when it was just the two of them. He'd certainly enjoyed it when things settled. And other than his heart, there hadn't been any damage done and he doubted there would be. He was definitely right. If it felt good, why deny himself that?

He picked up his own D-Pad and flicked over the messaged Kaito had sent. Perhaps he had been a little hasty. But Kaito should have figured out by now he had a hair trigger temper. And it was his own stupid fault for suggesting he was being manipulated. Honestly, who did that? Ryoga would have much rather he kept his mouth shut and let them enjoy it rather than ruining the moment. And it was a great time they'd had together.

Ryoga smiled to himself. He wanted more time with Kaito like that. If it wasn't real, he'd just have to make it real.

* * *

"No more talking!" Honour called. "Yes, I played with Ryoga's heart. I'd do it again. And taking your soul will be the icing on the cake, Kaito. I can't wait to see his pain."

"Let's duel!"

**Honour 4000 – 4000 Kaito**

"I'll take the first turn," Honour called. "Draw!"

Kaito frowned. Once again, he wished Ryoga could be at his side to tell him how Honour duelled and how to beat him. He'd just have to figure this out himself now. This was all for Ryoga anyway. Nothing else mattered by keeping him safe from Honour's interference.

"Alright then, Kaito," he called. "I'll start by activating the effect of Mermail Abyssteus in my hand. I discard one WATER monster from my hand and can special summon him from my hand."

There was a roar and a large green humanoid monster appeared in a splash of waves, covered in purplish armour and wielding a heavy weapon, something of a cross between a spike club and a spear. 7/1700/2400.

"When summoned like this, I can add a Mermail monster from my deck to my hand as long as it's level four or lower. So I add Abyssdine to my hand." The card he added to his hand glowed and he smirked. "And when she's added to my hand, I can special summon her!"

A little redheaded girl appeared, floating in the air covered in light blue armour and giggling slightly. 3/1000/200. Was this why Ryoga and ken had got on? Because they both ran powerful WATER decks?

"Next, I summon Mermail Abysslung from my hand!" A large, heavy set fish appeared, covered in black armour with large guantlets and a dark glow surrounded the others. 4/1200/1800. Honour laughed. "When Abysslung is on the field, you can't attack my other WATER monster and all WATER monster I control gain 300 ATK. So, now I set one face down and end my turn."

"My draw then," Kaito said.

He frowned and drew his card, frowning down at them. It was an impressive first turn, that was certain. But from what he'd seen of the hunters so far, they were all highly skilled duellists. And those that weren't were tossed aside quickly. Honour probably knew how he duelled, and likely knew about his Galaxy-Eyes, so leaving him with no choice but to attack his Abysslung had to have some side effect. If not, he'd have left if with the power of his Abyssteus. It must have been the face down.

Luckily, Kaito had just the card to handle that.

"I activate the spell Photon Sanctuary and with his, I can summon two Photon Tokens." Two glowing orbs appeared, smaller orbs orbiting them slowly. 4/2000/0. "They can't attack and I can only summon LIGHT monsters this turn, but that's all I need. I tribute my two Photon Tokens to summon Photon Wyvern!"

The two tokens merged and a bright light engulfed the field for a moment before it faded to reveal a dragon of blue/white fire on Kaito's field. 7/2500/200.

"Your Abysslung doesn't stand a chance," Kaito said.

"You think?" Honour laughed. "Then by all means, come on at me."

"When Photon Wyvern is summoned, it destroys all face downs on your field."

The dragon screamed and blew fired out, engulfing the card in white hot fire and revealing Magic Cylinder before it shattered. Honour growled and lowered his head, glaring up at him as Yuma and his friends cheered.

"Now! Photon Wyvern, destroy his Abysslung!"

Another shot of fire hit Abysslung and it shattered in the fire that carried on through, hitting Honour and knocking him back to the wet concrete.

**Honour 3000 – 4000 Kaito**

"I set two cards and end my go," Kaito called. "Your move, Honour."

Suddenly his D-Pad light up, letting him know there was a message. Kaito frowned. He could ignore it. It wasn't like he needed to read it but… What if it was finally Ryoga? After all, it had been nearly midnight when they began talking. Perhaps Ryoga had simply ignored him and then fallen asleep. So he opened it up.

_**Shark:**__ You're a moron. We'll talk in the morning._

Kaito smiled softly, quickly replying before returning to the duel. In the morning. He had to get through this duel first.

"Is that him?" Honour sneered. "Little Ryoga?"

"That's none of your business," Kaito snapped.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe in hospital again before you know it."

"You touch him again and you'll suffer."

"My turn," Honour laughed. "Draw!" He glanced down and laughed. "So, you want to hunt my Number, huh? Let's get you two acquainted then."

"It's coming then," Astral murmured, appearing at his side.

Kaito frowned and glanced at up him. "I don't need your help."

"It's hard to see from out there," he replied. "And I'm the only one who can pass through the barrier." He frowned and glanced at the field. "He has a Number then? How did you know?"

"That's not important," Kaito replied.

"He's right," Honour laughed. Astral glanced over. "What matters is that it's about to eat him alive. From my hand, I summon Mermail Abyssgunde." The black haired, clownfish like girl appeared in a wave of water and Honour grinned. 3/1400/800. Kaito clenched his jaw. Here it came. "Are you ready, Kaito?"

"Are you sure you're capable of winning this, Kaito?" Astral said.

"I beat you, didn't I?" he snapped. "If I can't, who can?"

"Hey!" Yuma yelled, his voice muffled by the barrier and rain. "I beat Tron when you couldn't!"

"If you two are done?" Honour sneered. Kaito's attention was drawn back to him. "I use my level 3 Mermail Abyssdine and Abyssgunde to build an overlay network. XYZ summon!" A dark swirling galaxy appeared at his feet and he smirked, throwing up his hand as a blue shape rose from the darkness, waves crashing around it. "I hope you've said your goodbyes, Kaito."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito faces the power of Honour's Number as Ryoga's condition grows worse.

**Terror From the Deep, Shark Attack**


	31. Terror From the Deep, Shark Attack

**A/N:** Yes, new chapter. Darling Ryoga is getting worse. Kaito facing off again a Number and gets friendly Number to help. And Shark is adorable. Because sometimes we forget Shark is only 14 and 14 year olds can be cute. So, enjoy and review, ok, thanks.

* * *

Ryoga unsettled as he tried to sleep again. His chest was still sore after collapsing, almost drowning and then the pain of Honour duelling, which was still there as a dull ache. But what got him most was the message from Kaito he'd received.

_**Kaito:**__ I really hope so._

It didn't sit right. What was wrong with Kaito? Why wouldn't they talk? He groaned and rolled over, picking up Jaws from the side and pulling it down into his arms, cuddling it close. It smelt of his mother's perfume. It was so reassuring. He remembered hearing how his mother got it. How they'd been at the aquarium when he'd seen her; how she was working and probably didn't have time for them but took an interest anyway. He was with his friend and his family. She'd told the kids all about the sharks in the tank and he'd fallen for them instantly, the sharks were so beautiful and graceful. Afterwards, he'd heard her telling the younger kids how she'd always wanted one of those stuffed sharks but it seemed silly, a grown woman buying on for herself. So he'd bought it for her.

A part of him wished Kaito would buy him a stuffed shark, but that was silly, wasn't it? He wasn't a girl, he didn't get to ask for stuffed animals. There was something uncomfortable around him and he frowned, gripping the toy tighter and shutting his eyes.

"Shark Drake?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's coming," Shark Drake rumbled in his mind.

"What is?" he groaned, gripping the toy as the discomfort continued to grow worse. "Urgh, stop it, you're hurting me."

"I'm hardly enjoying this myself."

"What is it?"

"Our other half."

"Other half?"

Ryoga groaned, opening his eyes a little and panting heavily, clutching at his chest. Shark Drake had gone silent but he could feel his pain now too. Why the hell couldn't he go five minutes without getting injured?

"I'm sorry, Ryoga," Shark Drake whispered. "Honour's power has made us rather weak. And he's closer than before."

He groaned and closed his eyes again, struggling to breathe. "What is it?"

"Another Number. One that could have had your soul, if I wasn't lucky enough to be with my former owner. We've been competing for a while now. I'm sorry he's hurting you."

"Honour… he's duelling."

"Perhaps. If Honour possess this Number, then we are in danger. You don't suppose, Kaito…"

Ryoga's eyes snapped wide open and he struggled to sit up. "Kaito."

That made sense of his message. If he was duelling Honour for a Number, he might never see the real Kaito again. He had to get out there and stop this duel! He stumbled out of bed but he ended up collapsing to the floor.

"Ryoga?" His mother was in the doorway. She smiled and hurried over, picking him up gently. "What are you doing out of bed, sweetie?"

"Kaito's in danger," he said quietly. "I have to find him."

"No, back to bed." She helped him back into bed, ignoring his pouting and arguing. She put Jaws back in his arms and tucked him in. "You're very warm." She frowned and put a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up, sweetie."

She pulled away the covers and folded them under the bed before hurrying out. He groaned and closed his eyes. Shark Drake was in pain too. He could feel it in his soul. And it was getting worse.

"What's going to happen to us?" he panted.

"We'll get weaker the longer it's in the duel," Shark Drake murmured. "In the weakened state we're in…"

Ryoga laughed breathlessly. "We're in a mess."

"I'm sorry."

His mother returned shortly after, carrying a thin sheet under her arm and a bowl. She sat him up for a moment and got him to take some medicine before laying the thin sheet over him. He tried to tell her he was fine but she wouldn't listen. She wrung out a cloth and gently mopped his forehead. He flinched away from the almost painful icy touch but she carried on undeterred.

"My little prince," she murmured, stroking his hair. "You're so weak right now."

"I have to be strong," he replied. "I have to save them."

"Shh, no," she said firmly. "Just rest. Let me look after you. It's a mother's job to look after her baby boy. I just wish I knew what was wrong with you."

"You and Honour have only made the situation worse and the ties between the four of us stronger," Shark Drake whispered. "It would seem we and they are enemies now."

"Weren't you always?" he whispered, ignoring his mother's frown.

"Perhaps, but now you are condemned to fight my battles with me," he replied.

"Like you fought at my side?" He smiled weakly and his mother sighed, shaking her head, muttering about the fever. "You and I are partners. No matter what. We're supposed to be together. And we'll beat Honour and his Number."

"Ryoga," his mother murmured. "No more talking. Just rest. No more battles for you until I say my little solider is ready. Hmm?" He nodded weakly. "My ferocious little Shark. It won't be long until we have you fighting fit once more."

"Not as long as that Number is in the duel," Shark Drake whispered before falling completely silent.

* * *

"Raising from the deep, the terror of the pitch dark night! Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

The blue shape twisted and writhed, a long sharp whip-like tail extending and wings unfurling around it to reveal a horned head with no features by a snout and toothy mouth. A large dorsal thin stretched from the hump on its back, marked with the number 47. Two long arms extended, covered with armoured gauntlets and long, sharp blades. Kaito took half a step back, staring up at the monstrous creature as it roared. 3/2000/2000.

"So, that's his Number," Astral said, hovering at Kaito's side.

"Ugly, isn't it?" Kaito muttered. "I'll still tear it out with your soul, Ken."

Honour laughed and held out his hand. Kaito was stunned when Nightmare Shark lowered its head and pressed its muzzle against his palm. Kaito had only seen a monster behave like that once before. One duel, when he'd duelled despite being obviously unwell and in no condition to be at school. Shark Drake had curled its arms around him and when he'd wobbled, it had pressed its armoured head to his chest to support him. He hadn't seen many Numbers quite as sentient as Shark Drake. Nightmare Shark seemed to be one.

"I know," Honour whispered. "I can feel them too."

Kaito frowned and glanced at Astral. He'd heard Ryoga talk to Shark Drake once or twice too, during the odd duel, but normally when he thought he was alone, or in his sleep. Just how similar were Ryoga and Ken?

"Feel who?" Astral said.

Honour sneered. "Shark Drake and Ryoga."

"Shark and Shark Drake?"

"What have you done to them now?" Kaito snapped.

"It's not me," Honour replied with a shrug. "This is between the Numbers. Nightmare Shark is waiting to rip Shark Drake apart. And as their chosen duellists, we're affected. They're so weak. Normally this would be just a bit uncomfortable. But they shape they're in…" Nightmare Shark seemed to snigger and Honour sneered. "If he's not back in hospital in the morning… well, he's not made it."

"What?!" Kaito cried, taking a step back as the others cried out. "No!"

"As I said, in normal circumstances, it wouldn't be a problem for them," he said. "But when they're this weak, I'd imagine if you didn't win this duel quickly, they'll both be dead by morning."

"Then you have to hurry up and win, Kaito!" Yuma called.

He didn't know what they could do to help Ryoga, but there had to be something. They had Astral and the Key and a lot of Numbers, there had to be something. _Anything_ to save Ryoga's life. He didn't know what other option he had but to duel at his best and pray that Ryoga could hold on long enough for him to win. He was going to win this duel. He _had_ to.

"If you surrender, and relinquish your soul to me, I'll call Nightmare Shark off," Honour called. "They might still be strong enough to survive if the duel is called off now."

"No," Kaito hissed. He had to remain in one piece for Haruto, no matter how difficult it was to risk losing Ryoga. "I won't give up. And I won't lose!"

"Fine," he laughed. "Let's get on with this." Kaito watched silently. There was nothing on Ken's field that could get passed his Photon Wyvern. But that didn't mean he didn't have something left in his hand. "If you lose this duel, Kaito, Ryoga may not recover, just so you're aware."

"I'll win," he yelled. "I'll win and protect Ryoga from you!"

"Kaito," Astral said. "Stay calm. It'll cloud your vision."

"I activate the spell Aqua Jet!" Honour called. "With this, my Mermail Abyssteus gets an attack boost of 1000." Kaito frowned. Now it was strong enough to take on his Photon Wyvern. "Now comes the real fun. By removing an overlay unit from Nightmare Shark, I can target a WATER monster on the field." Nightmare Shark roared and smashed an overlay unit with its jaws. It faded away and its shadow engulfed Abyssteus, who grew wings and blades in place of its hands. "Now Abyssteus can attack you directly this turn. Other monsters can't attack, but that's a small price to pay."

"Then Kaito's going to take 2700 point of damage!" Yuma cried.

"That's right," he laughed. "Mermail Abyssteus, direct attack! Nightmare Tide Spear!"

Abyssteus used its wings to tear into the sky before plunging down at Kaito, it's bladed arms slashing across his chest. Kaito was knocked back with a pain cry, hitting the ground hard and panting heavily.

**Honour 3000 – 1300 Kaito**

* * *

Ryoga gave a weak, choked cry and his mother jumped before gently returning to comforting him, murmuring softly. It was getting worse. He could feel Shark Drake growing weak. Their _souls_ were growing weaker.

"Make it stop," he whimpered. "_Please_. Kaito…"

"It's alright," she said gently. "It'll be alright, love. It's probably just a side effect from your condition and the rain."

"No," he groaned, shaking his head weakly. "No, I need Kaito to win." Tears slipped down his cheeks and she brushed them away gently. "He has to make this stop."

"He will, Ryoga," she replied. "I'm sure he will. I think he cares for you very much. And I think he would do a lot just to help you. But you have to help yourself too. You need to rest and let other people do the work for once."

"I've got to be strong. For everyone. Like Dad said."

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed. Imagine, if we were at home… It'd have a nanny looking after you, and our private doctor."

"But we're not. And it's all my fault."

"No," his father said from the doorway. "None of this is your fault, Ryoga. Expect the part where you cheated. That you have to take responsibility for, pressure or no. But it isn't your fault Rio was injured. Or that we are here now rather than back home. This is the hand life has given us and all we can do is make the best of it. Now rest, or else."

He sighed and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He was too weak to argue and Shark Drake couldn't share any strength with him. They were both drained. He'd never felt something like this. He breathing was shallow and weak. Any minute it felt like his body would give out again.

"He's going to be ok," he heard his father murmur.

"I hope so," his mother replied. She removed the damp cloth and moments later Ryoga gave a sharp gasp as the once more icy cloth was laid on his forehead once more. "I've never seen him this weak. After all that they've been through, I've never been so afraid of losing one of my babies."

"He's strong," his father said. "You're losing no one."

"Kaito…" He needed Kaito to win. If he didn't win… Ryoga didn't know what would happen to them. They had to understand, he needed Kaito here when he woke up. He needed to be with him and he needed to know he'd won the duel. "Kaito…"

His mother sighed. "He's so taken with that boy."

"Is he trustworthy?" his father grumbled.

"I don't know. But I hope so. You know what young love is like. And that Ken boy seems to have cut him deep."

* * *

Honour sneered and tilted his head. "I'll set a face down and end my turn then."

Kaito frowned. "My turn. Draw."

He scowled down at his hand. There had to be something. Another direct attack would end him. And quite possibly Ryoga. There had to be something he could do to help him. But he didn't have his Galaxy-Eyes in a position to be summoned. Without Galaxy-Eyes, facing a Number was a formidable opponent, especially in the hands of a duellist like Honour.

"Kaito…" His eyes widened slightly at the deep voice in his mind. Moments later the world went dark and cold and he was floating in what seemed to be the depths of the ocean, a shape looming in the darkness. "Kaito."

The shape formed and Kaito's eyes widened. "Shark Drake?"

"So we were right, it is you duelling, hunter," the monster said. Kaito nodded slightly. "Number 47 is on the field."

"Yes."

"Then you have to win-"

"Or Ryoga may not make it," Kaito said, clenching his fists. "I know. I'm trying. I'm doing all I can to save him as quickly as possible."

Shark Drake lowered its head, burning red eyes gazing into his. Seconds later, Kaito was staring at a human boy. "Do you care for my Ryoga?"

"Yes! I would give him everything he wants if he'd let me!"

Shark Drake glared at him for a moment longer, looking him over as if inspecting him and searching for any sign of deception. He wouldn't find it. Kaito was telling the truth. He wanted Ryoga to be happy- preferably with him. He'd do almost anything to prove that to Ryoga, and Shark Drake too if that was what it took. He knew Ryoga and Shark Drake came as a pair. A part of him had been concerned that perhaps if Shark Drake didn't want him around there could be problems.

Finally, Shark Drake nodded.

Kaito groaned slightly at the bright light suddenly in his eyes once more. He blinked and glanced around. He was back on the field, facing Nightmare Shark. He glanced down at his cards. Still no Galaxy-Eyes. But something felt different. Nightmare Shark was snarling too. Kaito frowned and reached down to his extra deck where there was a strange energy.

"Kaito…" Astral said, eyes widening. "That's…"

He smiled slightly. Perhaps there was a way.

"I summon Photon Crusher to the field." The large armoured warrior appeared in a flash of light, swinging its weapon. 4/2000/0. He swallowed heavily, watching the face down. If it was a counter he could lose here and now. But he had to finish this quickly to save Ryoga. That was what this duel was for after all. "Photon Wyvern, attack Nightmare Shark! Purging Fire!"

The dragon gave a screeching roar and threw out a blaze of white fire, hitting Nightmare Shark square in the chest and flashing around blaze around Honour, pushing him back a few feet.

**Honour 2500 – 1300 Kaito**

"Of course, a Number can only be destroyed by another Number but the damage suits me well enough," he said. "I end me turn."

"Really?" Honour sneered.

"Kaito," Yuma cried. "If you lose, Shark will-"

"I won't lose!" Kaito called back.

"But you won't last another turn," Honour laughed. "So, it's my turn. I draw!" He smirked and glanced at his card. "I activate Nightmare Shark's effect! So buy removing another overlay unit, I allow Abyssteus to attack you directly."

Again Nightmare Shark merged with Abyssteus and it jumped forwards. Yuma and his friends yelled for him to do something and Kaito smirked. That was exactly what he wanted.

"You wasted an overlay unit," Kaito said, whipping a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of Photon Jumper! When you attack directly, I can special summon it from my hand." A man made of light appeared in a swirl of its cape. 4/0/0. "Then I activate the trap Final Life Gardna! With this, when I'm about to take damage that will reduce my life points to zero it I'm left with 100 instead!"

The blades slashed across the shield of the monster summoned by the trap and Kaito was thrown back, hitting the ground hard once more, panting heavily as he struggled to sit up.

**Honour 2500 – 100 Kaito**

* * *

"He's getting weaker." Ryoga couldn't even move. His chest was tight and heavy and the icy cloth against his head sent a hazy pain racing through him. "Call the hospital. We need to get him help."

"Right."

A hand brushed his hair and he struggled to push her away but he couldn't move. "Shh, shh, darling. It's alright. We'll get you back to hospital and they can help you. I knew we shouldn't have let you come home so soon."

"There's an ambulance on its way," Ryoga's father said. "Don't panic. He's going to be fine. It'll be ok."

"But he's so-"

"He'll be ok."

Ryoga whimpered weakly as his chest tightened again. It was all hurting so badly. He was losing his mind in the haze and the pain. Kaito needed to hurry or he and Shark Drake were done for. He tried to contact Shark Drake but there was nothing. He couldn't even feel him anymore. Was it already too late for his partner?

* * *

Honour laughed, grinning up at Nightmare Shark. "I can feel how weak they are. They're barely hanging on. With the last of your life the last of their life will be extinguished."

"No!" Kaito snarled, climbing to his feet shakily. "Never! I won't let you hurt him again! This ends with us!"

"Fine, fine," he laughed, waving a hand. "You're done for anyway. I end my turn."

"My turn," Kaito called. He closed his eyes tightly. This had to be a card that could help him. This had to be a card he could us. "Draw!" He opened one eye a crack and his breath caught. Haruto always told him to trust his deck. If they were trying to tell him something, he was going to listen. After all, his deck had been created for him. No one else could get it to react quite like he could except Haruto and Haruto didn't quite have the skills yet to play it to its full potential.

"Well?" Honour sneered. "Have you got the scourge of the Numbers yet, oh great hunter? Do you have your Galaxy-Eyes yet?"

"I have something just as good," he hissed. "I summon Photon Slasher!"

The warrior appeared once more and swung his its sword. 4/2100/0. Honour laughed and shook his head and Kaito smirked. Did Honour really not understand? He really hoped this would work. It was true Kaito had never been possessed by any Number he'd taken but he'd never handled a Number quite like this one.

"I form an overlay network with my level 4 Photon Slasher, Photon Crusher and Photon Jumper!" Kaito declared. Nightmare Shark snarled and Honour's eyes widened. "XYZ Summon!"

"That's not a Galaxy-Eyes," Kotori said.

"Not at all," Kaito said as the dark purple form rose from the waves. A pulse of energy ran through him and he groaned, glancing down at his hand where the numbers were blazing. He wasn't going to give into this. He was going to fight and win and return Ryoga to his normal self. "Number 32: Shark Drake!"

The sea dragon unfurled itself with deafening roar and Kaito hissed as another pulse of energy ran through him. He glared up at the beast as it hovered at his side. It certainly didn't look as strong as it normally did. 4/2800/2100.

"No way!" Yuma cried. "How did Kaito get Shark's card?"

Kaito groaned as Honour laughed. "Can the great Number Hunter not control the power that is Shark Drake?"

"Stop that!" Kaito snapped, glaring up at Shark Drake. "We both have the same goal! You're here to help me!"

He was sure he heard an apology and the number on his hand vanished, as did the energy running through him. Kaito sighed and lifted his head slowly. _Now_ he had the power to take on Honour and his Number.

"Now," Kaito called. "Photon Wyvern, attack Nightmare Shark! Purging Fire!"

The Wyvern screamed and fire blew fire around Nightmare Shark once more, driving Honour back a few paces.

**Honour 2000 – 100 Kaito**

"You wanted to face Shark Drake's power!" Kaito called. "You've got it. Shark Drake, tear apart Nightmare Shark! Depth Biting!"

Shark Drake roared and it's energy attack shot forwards, clamping onto Nightmare Shark and shaking before it shattered and the power continued, knocking Honour to the ground.

**Honour 1200 – 100 Kaito**

Kaito smiled up at Shark Drake. There wasn't going to be another turn. He just hoped it was enough to save Ryoga.

"I activate Shark Drake's effect," Kaito called. "By removing one overlay unit, I can summon a monster just destroyed back to the field to the graveyard with 1000 less attack points!" Nightmare Shark reappeared and Shark Drake roared again. "And then I can attack again! Shark Drake! Depth Biting!"

Shark Drake let loose another attack and Honour laughed, lying his hands on Nightmare Shark's muzzle, watching the attack coming in. For a moment Kaito thought his face down would activate but it didn't. the attack hit home and he was thrown back, the barrier already fading and Kaito pulled away the Duel Anchor.

**Honour 0 – 100 Kaito**

Kaito took a deep breath as the rain hit him once more. Now, he needed that Number and to make sure Honour never hurt Ryoga again. His Photon Hand shot out and hit Honour's chest. He clenched his fist, gripping the soul and ripping it out. When the soul returned to his hand, he squeezed slightly but no card was revealed.

"There's… no Number?" Astral said. "But we saw it."

Kaito lifted his head but Chairty and Honour had already vanished into the storm. There was nothing to be done for now though. He took a step back and turned down the street. There were more important things to be dealt with right now.

"Orbital!" he called.

"Where are you going?!" Yuma cried.

"To Ryoga!"

"Right! I hope he's hanging in there."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Rio and Grace meet once more, Akina and Haruto fuss over Kaito and Yuma goes searching for Nico.

**Trusting Souls**


	32. Trusting Souls

**A/N:** Bumbadabum! New chapter! As I said, cute kids, Grace and Rio and Miki, more on Envy and Yuma and Nico. Don't worry, soon we'll be at the end of this tragic section and get some cute fluffy fillery chapters (with lots of important plot details you'll miss in the cuteness) before it starts getting serious again. So, thanks for reading, enjoy and review, ok? Awesome guys.

* * *

"Kaito..."

Ryoga squirmed as Kaito's hands slid down his sides, his breath hitching as Kaito nipped at his neck. A part of him acknowledged this was probably a dream. Last time he'd been aware of anything he'd been in bed with his parents watching over him. It was unlikely that the next thing to happen would be Kaito pushing him down to the bed.

But who cared. Maybe this Kaito wouldn't open his big mouth and ruin the mood.

"Kaito…"

His moan was smothered by a bruising kiss from Kaito. He was so weak. He could barely move but when Kaito ran his hand through Ryoga's hair, he arched up slightly, whimpering for more.

"You want more, my sweet Ryoga?" Ryoga's eyes snapped open. That wasn't Kaito. Ken sneered down at him, holding him down by the hand in his hair. "We can arrange that."

His hand closed around Ryoga's through and he gasped for breath, struggling to push him away but he was too weak. He could barely lift his arms. All he could do was gasp for breath. He struggled as much as he could but Ken held his head still and pressed into a rough, near violent kiss, apparently enjoying his breathlessness.

There was a dark shadow looming over them and he prayed for Shark Drake's strength but there was nothing. He couldn't feel Shark Drake. For the first time since he'd gained the Number, he was alone to face the terrors inside his dreams.

* * *

Kaito lifted his head as nurses rushed into Ryoga's room and his parents were ushered out. Yuma, Kotori and Cathy had been sent home shortly after Ryoga was declared stable, it was too late for them to be in the hospital. But Kaito was determined to stay at least until he was able to speak to Ryoga. He had to let him know he was here, that he hadn't meant to take advantage of him, not really, and he genuinely didn't know if it was manipulated or real but he wanted to be with him. He just needed Ryoga to know he'd do everything to protect him and make him happy.

"You don't have to be here," Mrs Kamishiro said softly. Kaito frowned and she smiled gently. "I appreciate you being here for Ryoga but your family must be worried."

"I just want to wait until I know he's alright," Kaito replied, his voice hoarse and strained. "I'll go home when I know he's going to be ok."

She sighed and nodded. "He was asking for you before he became too weak. He kept saying he wanted to come and find you."

"I wanted to come and see him too."

"At least get some rest," she said, patting his head. "I don't want you here for hours without any rest."

He nodded slightly didn't intend on resting until he knew Ryoga wasn't seriously hurt. A nurse came out and left the door open, so hopefully that was a good sign. A doctor came over and Ryoga's parents stood stiffly as Kaito turned to listen.

"It was likely a nightmare," the doctor explained. "Or something similar. We're still unsure how deep he is. But, you should be prepared for the worst."

"The worst?" Mr Kamishiro snapped. "This place has some of the top doctors in the world, how can you not save him from a fever?"

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her head. "But it's up to Ryoga now. We've done all we can for him. It's just a matter of whether he's strong enough to pull through. But I should warn you, if he doesn't wake up within the next day, the odds of him ever waking up significantly decrease."

"Then…"

Ryoga's father wrapped around the trembling woman as she sobbed and Kaito's world span out of control. Ryoga might never wake up. He might never get to talk to him again. All because he hadn't won the duel quickly enough. He staggered to his feet and hurried out the waiting room. He couldn't handle anymore.

He hid in the hospital toilets, thankful that there was no one there. His fists clenched against the cold white surface, the sharp edge digging into his palms. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes tightly. He'd been strong through everything. He'd been strong every time someone told him to be. When his mother told him to be strong and look after Haruto! When Chris told him to be strong and protect his family! When his father told him to be strong and do what was best for his family! He couldn't keep doing this!

He opened his eyes slowly, gazing at his reflection. Why couldn't he be strong enough? He'd spent his entire life being strong for other people. He'd dirtied his soul with sins for other people and help them achieve their potential. Why was it when he found the thing he wanted most he couldn't grasp it?

"Kaito?" He stood straight and spun to find Haruto gazing up at him. He sighed and knelt in front of him and to his surprise, Haruto put his hands on his damp cheeks. "What's wrong?"

He pulled Haruto into his arms gently and held him close as he closed his eyes. "Haruto… I don't want to lie to you… Ryoga is very sick. He fallen into a deep sleep and the doctors aren't sure he's ever going to wake up."

"No…" Haruto gasped. He pulled back at stared up at him, shaking his head. "No. No!"

"Haruto-"

"No!" Haruto cried. "You two were just figuring out you loved each other!"

"No, Haruto-"

"Yes, last night he came to see us! You two were together!" There were tears forming in his eyes and Kaito closed his eyes for a moment. "You two were just figuring it out."

"Haruto, I'm sorry," he whispered, cupping his cheek. "I'm so sorry but… I made a deal with Envy. I didn't mean to, but I did. Ryoga came to see us because of that. He came to see us because Envy made him think he wanted me. It wasn't real. And that's why Ryoga left. Because I told him the truth, how I took advantage of him. And he had every right to be angry. But I just wanted some time with him."

"Kaito…" Haruto smiled weakly and took his hands. "Akina saved Shark. She got rid of Honour's curse and she put a protection spell on him. Shark came to see us because he wanted to."

Kaito's eyes widened and he gazed silently at Haruto, taking it in slowly. Ryoga was clear of all curses. He was himself. Protected by Akina. He'd braved that storm last night because he honestly wanted to be with him. He wanted to be there with Kaito. Haruto wrapped his arms around his neck again and Kaito held him back, trying to stop himself trembling. That just made it worse, didn't it? He and Ryoga had been together because they both wanted it. They both wanted this. But now there was a chance Ryoga would never know that.

He didn't know how long it had been before Kaito drew back and got to his feet, holding out his hand for Haruto. His younger brother smiled and took his hand, squeezing slightly and letting Kaito guide him out. Out in the hall, Akina was waiting with a green haired woman. Kaito frowned and she smiled.

"Miss Tomiko!" Haruto cried, running over to Akina. "Shark's not well."

Tomiko frowned. "That's unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?" Kaito snapped.

"I understand your pain," she said softly. "Believe me, Kaito. That's why I'm so keen to help you and him. Come back to the waiting room and we'll talk."

"Envy?" he said, frowning slightly.

Tomiko nodded. "Come on."

He nodded dumbly and followed her and the kids back through to the waiting room. Ryoga's parents were gone but he could hear Mrs Kamishiro sobbing in Ryoga's room, begging her son to wake up. He sighed and sat on the settee, drawing his knees to his chest. Akina and Haruto sat either side of him and Tomiko sat on the arm of the settee.

"Kaito," Haruto whispered, patting his arm. "It'll be ok."

"It will," Tomiko said. "As agreed, you've taken a soul, so we'll return Rio to you."

"You will?" Kaito said, lifting his head.

"You sound surprised."

"I was a little suspicious. I expected you to go back on your word."

She smiled and shook her head. "I understand the need to protect your family. Mother is there, she'll bring Rio back when she comes."

"When?"

"The next few days at the latest," she replied. She smiled sadly. "I wouldn't go back on my word. I told you, I understand."

"How can you?"

"My little brother Aito was the original Honour. It tore him apart." Kaito nodded, not really dwelling on it for too long, just making a mental note to get back to it later. "I'll be around if you want to talk, Kaito."

He nodded again and she wandered away, leaving him with the kids. They watched him silently for a moment before nodding to each other. Haruto kissed his cheek as Akina climbed off the seat before grabbing Haruto's hand guiding him away. Kaito scowled, watching silently as they scurried away. He should follow and watch over them but everything hurt too much. He shouldn't have been so negative. Ryoga could have awoken any moment. He might not be as bad as they thought. They said they didn't know how deep he was. But it was so hard to think positively.

When they returned, Haruto was carrying a pillow and Akina had a blanket. Kaito frowned but the kids were undeterred. Haruto climbed up and put the pillow down before unbuttoning Kaito's coat, ignoring his protests, and pulling it off. Moments later, Kaito found himself pushed down onto the settee, his head on the pillow.

"What are you two doing?" he said quietly.

"You haven't slept for two days," Haruto replied as he and Akina unfolded the blanket and laid it over him. "You need a nap."

"No," he groaned. But the settee and pillows were so comfortable and warm. His eyes were already growing heavy and Akina and Hartuo sat around him, making it all the warmer. "I'm not tired. I just need to wait for Ryoga."

"You've always looked after everyone," he murmured. "Let us look after you now."

Kaito yawned and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He sighed and Haruto climbed up under the blanket, curling up against him. And to his surprise, Akina was soon on his other side, under his arm and laying her head on his side. There was no point arguing though. Both kids needed comfort.

"Will Shark be ok?" Haruto whispered.

Kaito was about to reply when Akina beat him to it. "He's really strong. He'll be ok."

"Kaito will be really sad if Shark's not ok," he replied. "I don't want him to be that sad again."

"Him and Kaito are supposed to be together," Akina said. "It'll be ok, Haruto. You'll see. I told you, love is the strongest thing in the world. There's no way he won't be saved."

"But what if he's not strong enough?" Haruto whispered, his voice trembling.

"He will be. If he's not strong enough, we'll find him some extra strength. We won't let Kaito get hurt like that."

* * *

"Nico!" Yuma called, banging on the door to Mother Grace's house. "Nico! I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Nico!"

It was early in the morning, he'd barely slept after seeing Shark's condition. He'd only caught sight of him for a brief moment. Shark was lying there in bed, a soft sheen of sweat covering his skin, his hair soaked and the bedding around him already damp too. There had been a breathing mask cover his pale face. If he hadn't been so obviously weak and trembling and pained, Yuma could have pretended he was just sleeping.

But he wasn't. He was deadly ill and all because of that duel. Because of a duel with Honour and that Number. Shark could die. No one would tell him anything. And he hoped Kaito would call him soon and let him know he was ok. Akina and Haruto had been heading to the hospital to see Kaito. He just hoped everything would be ok and Shark just needed rest.

"Nico!"

"I don't think she's going to answer, Yuma," Astral said.

"She has to," Yuma replied. "Nico, talk to me!"

The door swung open suddenly and Hibiki was glaring down at him as he nearly fell on his face. "She's not here."

"Where is she?" Yuma said, standing straight and trying to ignore the fact that Hibiki was in only a short top and shorts. "I need to talk to her."

"I don't know," she huffed. "She was with Ken last I heard. Hiding from the rain."

"It's important, Hibiki," he cried. "I need to convince her not to keep hunting." Hibiki frowned. "Do you know how I can help her?"

Hibiki sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Try the harbour. Her parents owned a boat. She goes there to think."

"Thanks, Hibki," he said, nodding quickly.

"Whatever. Just no more banging on my door this early again."

"Right!" He was about to turn but he paused. "Have you heard about Shark?"

She smiled sadly. "I have, my friend is there watching over him but… I can't have too much contact with him right now. He needs to do this on his own. He has to remember everything on his own before things go too far. Good luck helping him, Yuma."

He nodded and ran off, Astral still floating at his side. He ran along the river, following it to the harbour. It wasn't a very big harbour, but there were some good sized yachts and boats. And there was Nico. On the end of one of the jetties, watching the waves in the early morning light.

"Nico," he called, running down the jetty, careful of its rocking in the waves. She turned slightly, purple hair whipping across her face. "Hi…"

Nico smiled weakly, turning back to the water. "Hi."

He walked over slowly and stood at her side, watching the waves with her. There was something sad in her eyes. Something so broken and betrayed. Yuma frowned and touched her shoulder gently only for her to flinch away.

"Nico… why did you become a hunter?" he said quietly.

"I thought he was a good person," she whispered. She tilted her head and smiled at him. "He just wanted save his daughter, you know? I wanted to help. I remember losing my parents. I just wanted to help other people, so they didn't feel the same pain."

"You lost your parents?" She nodded. "Do you mind if I ask how?"

"There was a fire. Papa always said Mama should stop smoking." She smiled weakly. "I wasn't there. I was staying with Grandpa. But even he was gone soon after that. Then Pride found me. I wanted to do something good with the money my parents left me. And he told me how he wanted to resurrect his daughter's soul. He seemed so genuine."

"But?"

"That kind of power corrupts the soul," she whispered.

"Nico…" He sighed and turned his attention back to the water. "My parents went missing when I was younger. But I have to stay strong, because I know they're out there somewhere. I'm sure they are and I'll find them eventually. I do my best to make them proud, like I'm sure you do." She nodded. "You shouldn't hunt."

"They took me in!" Nico cried. "They're my family! I can't betray them!"

"So, we find a way to save Miki's soul and then all this can stop, right?"

"No! It's all corrupted now. No one can stop it. It's gone too far. The only way out is to lose a duel… Or go the way of Honour."

"Honour?"

She nodded slowly. "The first Honour. Ken didn't mean to take on Honour. He took his box by accident. Hibiki thinks it was Pride's fault. He swapped Despair and Honour's boxes somehow. But the first Honour… he went insane. The power and force of it tore his mind apart."

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there to witness it. But if you listen to the stories…" She sighed and shifted her weight. "He continued a duel, because it was dishonourable to abandon it, while the building around them collapsed."

Yuma let out a slow breath, taking that in. Honour had driven its previous host insane? But Kaito had taken Ken's soul. Didn't that mean Honour couldn't hurt him anymore?

"Ken's a good person," Nico insisted. "He just wanted to protect Miki. Honour's driving him insane."

"Kaito took his soul though."

"He took _Ken's_ soul," she snapped, glaring at him. "Now there's just Honour."

Yuma frowned. That meant Honour would be worse than ever and he'd be more determined to hurt Kaito and Shark than ever. Still, if he could break through to Nico, it was a start.

"Maybe we can help," he said quietly. "I think we should stick together."

She sighed and shook her head. "You should stay out of it before you get hurt."

"You're my friend. It's my job to help you and get hurt for you."

She smiled and tilted her head, running her hands through her hair. After a moment, of silence, Nico smiled and pushed his shoulder gently. Yuma blinked and whipped around, gazing at her.

"Come on," she said, pulling him away. "Let's duel, Yuma."

"Duel?" Yuma repeated.

Nico flashed a smile, running down the jetty and back to dry land. Yuma followed and Nico grinned. "Duel me. Properly, Yuma, as Nico not Charity. Just for fun."

"Right!" Yuma cheered. "That way we can really understand each other's hearts."

* * *

"Leo!" Miki and Hiro's heads snapped up at the call and Rio frowned. Even Fury looked on edge. "Leo, where is my baby girl?"

"Grace," Pride called. The group ran from the bedroom and leant over the railings, gazing down at the entrance hall with Rio on their heels. She frowned and gripped the railings. Mother Grace was setting down a bag as Pride approached. "What on earth are you doing here, my love? I thought I was never going to see you again."

Grace glared up at him for a moment before slapping him hard across the face. "You're abusing my powers, Leo. I agreed to this for once reason and one reason alone and you are using it for your own again."

"Mother…" Hiro sighed.

Grace's gaze snapped up and she smiled. "Hiro, I came because I heard you were close to finding Miki."

"I'm right here, Mother," Miki said quietly.

"I can see you, Glory," Grace muttered, turning away. "And Wrath's sister. You, come with me."

Rio frowned as the others gazed at her until she realised Grace really meant her. That meant Ryoga really was Wrath. He'd become one of them. The thought made her stomach drop. But she followed Grace none the less. Maybe she had answers. If she was the first hunter, maybe she knew how to save him And everyone else.

She shut the door behind her in the dining room. She was trapped with Pride and Grace now. She frowned and folded her arms, waiting to know what was going to happen now. It was a little unnerving.

"You brother is seriously ill," Grace said finally. "He collapsed two days ago after Honour put a curse on him. He was discharged only to fall into a coma. It's believed to be an infection but no one is sure how deep it is or how long he'll be under."

Rio's eyes widened. She'd been told Ryoga was in hospital but she had no idea it was that serious. Her hands trembled and she clenched her fists. Someone had hurt Ryoga. Someone had put him back in hospital! Someone had to pay!

And suddenly she realised how Ryoga must have felt when she was in a coma. How scared he must had been. And how angry. Her stomach churned and her knees went weak. Ryoga was that ill and she couldn't do anything.

"I'm taking you back with me when I go," Grace continued. "I'll take you to see him right away."

"I have to see him!" Rio cried. "I have to get back to him now! Please! _Please_, let me go back to him!"

"When I'm certain you can either find Miki's soul or not," Pride snapped.

"Leo," Grace hissed. She smiled and gestured to a settee at the far end of the room. Rio frowned but walked over slowly and sat. Grace smiled softly and sat with her. "I understand this is scary and difficult. But I need my little girl back." She raised her hands and brushed Rio's hair from her eyes. "You're such a pretty girl. You don't look all that much like Wrath, but he had his own charms, I suppose. Imagine losing him. Imagine watching him slip away in your arms and there being nothing you can do to stop it."

Rio swallowed heavily. From the sound of it, if she didn't get back to Ryoga soon that might be exactly the situation. She couldn't do that. She couldn't watch him slowly fading.

"And then there's the hope," she continued. "That you can save the person you love, by finding their true soul. Right now my daughter's body is kept moving by a dark energy and by a soul that isn't hers. She looks like her, but she's not. She's not really my girl. And I just want her back."

"I don't know how to help," Rio whispered. "I just want to go home. Please. I have to be with Ryoga right now."

Grace nodded, gently taking her hands. "Then we will figure out if you can help us as quickly as possible and get you back to your family."

Rio nodded. Anything to get back to Ryoga as quickly as possible, just to see him before he grew any weaker. Grace smiled and squeezed her hands but before she could say anything, the doors slammed and there was laughter in the hallway. Grace scowled and stood as Pride smirked. Rio knew that voice and it sent shivers down her spine. It was Ken's voice, just a little different.

"That one," Grace hissed, sweeping out. Pride hurried after her and Rio ran behind them to see Grace stride over to Ken and fold her arms, blocking his path. "You let him go, right now."

Ken smirked. "Don't be so grumpy, Mother. I'm only doing what he wanted."

"You deplorable-"

"Grace," Pride snapped. "Honour is doing us a service."

"Honour lost his host's soul," Grace said, glaring at him and shaking her head. "Just like he destroyed his last host. Don't think I didn't feel it. You are reckless and Envy is doing a far better job than him."

Ken laughed and glanced at Rio, who took a half a step back. "Your brother has been so much fun. I hope he recovers so we can carry on."

Rio lunged at him but Grace caught her. "You-"

"Honour!" He spun and Rio gasped as Miki gripped his collar, shaking him roughly and tears slipping down her cheeks. "You give him back! You give him back right now!"

"Miki," he murmured, laying his hands on hers and forcing her hands away. "Please, I'm only doing what he wants. I'm protecting you and making him pay for your pain. That's all Ken wanted."

"You give him back to me!" she yelled, her voice cracking. Rio let out a shaky breath as Honour tossed Miki away, sending her crashing to the floor, shaking and crying. Miki really did love Ken, that at least was obvious. "Ken… Give him back!"

"You're making a disgrace of yourself," Hiro said, pulling her to her feet by her arm. "Pull yourself together."

"Please," Miki begged, staggering away from Hiro and gazing up at Honour. "Please, just give him back to me."

"I don't have his soul," Ken said with a shrug. "The Tenjo boy took it."

The pain in Miki's eyes turned to anger faster than Rio could register. How could someone look so angry and so broken at the same time? And instantly, she realised what was going through Miki's mind.

"Miki-" She was already storming passed and it was all Rio could do to catch her wrist and pull her arm. "He didn't do it to hurt him."

"He's going to give Ken's soul back or lose his own!" Miki snarled.

"He hates hunting souls!" Rio argued, pulling herself up to her full height, facing Miki eye to eye. "He wouldn't do it without a reason. Honour hurt Ryoga. You think I don't want to hurt him too?"

"Then what do you expect me to do?!"

Rio clasped her hands and squeezed tightly, watching the anger fade from Miki's eyes, sheer agony returning. "We'll figure it out. I'll help you. We'll figure it out somehow, I promise, we'll get home and everything will be alright again."

Miki nodded weakly and Rio sighed, glancing around. They were completely alone in the entrance hall as Miki's knees gave out and she collapsed to the cold marble floor, dragging Rio with her. Miki was murmuring something about Ken not being there anymore. About it just being Honour now. How nothing would stop him now. She'd lost him forever. Rio closed her eyes, resting her head on Miki's shoulder. Would that be her soon? Would she get home and find Ryoga wasn't really there anymore? That he was so far under that he would never be her brother again? The thought brought tears to Rio's eyes and she closed them tightly as Miki wrapped her arms around her.

"It'll be ok though," Miki whispered. "Mother's here now, so it'll be ok."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma and Nico duel to understand each other's hearts, Rio confronts Miki with the truth about the hunters and Kaito waits for Ryoga to wake up.

**The Honest Answer**


	33. The Honest Answer

**A/N:** Ready for some pain my loves? A lot of pain on Kaito's end, cute kids, Rio and Miki and Yuma finally gets it. It took him long enough, poor thing. He's only young but even Haruto and Akina picked up on it quicker than he did. Anyway, going to have some pic of ocs for you guys soon, just so you can actually get a better idea what they look like if you want to. Probably next chapter when I can be bothered to scan the pics. Anyway, thanks for your loverly reviews and I'll see you guys next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, also, bumping it up to mature next chapter for implied mature acts, nothing graphic but more than has been mentioned so far, going up just so no one gets upset.

* * *

"I thought your spell protected Shark," Haruto said, leaning on Kaito's side. His big brother was still napping so it was ok for them to talk honestly. He'd been sure to keep quiet around Kaito. "Why is he hurt if you're protecting him?"

"My spell protected him from outside influences," Akina replied quietly, tilting her head. "Shark Drake is inside him, they're bonded, so Honour and Nightmare Shark can hurt him through Shark Drake and there's nothing I can do."

"Then what can we do to protect him?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. "We need to figure something out fast though."

Haruto nodded as Ryoga's mother came out, crouching down and gently shaking Kaito awake. He groaned slightly and the pair climbed off him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ryoga?"

"No, sweetie," she said quietly. "He's not awake, but I'd think after this long waiting, you should be allowed to see him."

Kaito was wide awake instantly and scrambled up, leaving Haruto and Akina curled up in the blanket together. He frowned and offered them his hands. Haruto smiled and they grasped his hands, letting him guide them away into Shark's room. Shark was lying in the bed, breathing softly with a breathing mask over his face. He didn't look like he was in pain at least. Akina quickly climbed up onto the bed and laid down next to Shark, closing her eyes and wrapping one arm around him.

"Please wake up…"

Haruto wanted to stop her crying but he didn't know what to say. If Kaito had been in Shark's place, he would have just curled up and cried too. He squeezed Kaito's hand gently and Kaito smiled, even though it was obviously forced. So Haruto pulled him over to Shark's bed side and glared up at him.

"Talk to him," he demanded. "If he can hear us, he'll want to know you're here."

Kaito frowned and hesitated before his trembling hand reached out and brushed Shark's cheek. "Ryoga… You have to wake up. Rio's coming home. You have to be awake when she comes back."

There was silence except for Akina crying and Kaito sighed. He went to turn away but Haruto caught his hand and pulled him back. He had to keep trying. He had to get Shark to wake up.

"Keep trying."

"Alright…" he murmured. "I- I need you to wake up, Ryoga. I… I need you to know that it was real. That I was wrong. That Envy didn't do anything and it was all real." He sighed and brushed Ryoga's hair from his face, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Whatever you want, Ryoga, I'll give it to you. You wanted to talk, right? You wanted me to do something for you and I brushed you off and I shouldn't have. Please, wake up and I'll let you boss me around to make up for it. I'll do whatever it takes, wake up and I'll do whatever you want, just to let you know how much I care about you."

"Kaito."

He stood straight and turned to Mr Kamishiro. He beckoned him out and Kaito hesitated before petting Haruto on the head and following him back into the waiting room. Mr Kamishiro paused and Kaito's stomach churned. Something was wrong. Very _very_ wrong. There was something in his eyes- that strange reddish pink like Rio's- that worried him.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaito said quietly.

"You," Mr Kamishiro said, glaring down at him.

Kaito gulped and pressed his back against the wall. This couldn't be good. "I don't understand. I've not done anything-"

"Stay away from my son."

Kaito gazed up at him for a moment before realising he was deadly serious. Stay away from Ryoga? He hadn't done anything to deserve that, had he? This might have been partly his fault but he hadn't done anything that serious, had he? Why didn't Ryoga's father want him near Ryoga?

"I'm sorry?"

"Stay away from my son," Mr Kamishiro repeated.

"I don't understand, Mr Kamishiro," Kaito said, shaking his head. "I've not done anything-"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, I'm not sure why that's-"

"And how old is Ryoga?"

Was that what this was about? "Fourteen…"

"Precisely."

"I understand you're concerned, Mr Kamishiro, really, I do," he said quickly, raising his hands in defence. "But I honestly care about Ryoga. I would never hurt him. Believe me, please. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him in anyway."

"That is not the point," he snapped. "He has been through enough, I will _never_ let someone like you take advantage of him."

"I'm not-"

"He is underage," he hissed, leaning over him and glaring down into his eyes. "If you think for one second I will allow you to manipulate him-"

"I'd never do that to him!"

"Then you can keep your hands off of him until he's legal?" Kaito opened his mouth to yell at him, to tell him he'd never hurt Ryoga. He'd wait if that was what it took to make Ryoga safe and happy and comfortable with the situation because he wouldn't come between him and his parents but- "Tell me, Kaito, right now. Honestly. Is this some innocent romance or do you want more from him?"

"Stop it," he said quickly, moving away as much as he could. "Stop doing that. I'm not trying to take advantage of Ryoga or use him for anything like that. I'm not. I care about him."

"Given the chance, you wouldn't take him to bed then?" Mr Kamishiro snapped. "Tell me honestly that if he offered himself to you, you'd turn him down because he was too young? Tell me you've never thought about him maturely? He's a _child_. I am hardly impressed by the fact that he's getting involved in relations with other boys, but that is something I have to accept. If he was legal, I would allow the pair of to be together with minimal complaint. However, he is a _child_ and you are an _adult_."

"I won't hurt him."

"No," he said. "Now, get out. Stay away from my son. Your brother can stay and see him, he obviously cares about Ryoga too, but you stay away from him."

"I won't."

"You will, or everyone will know you've been taking advantage of a child."

"I don't care. I won't abandon him!"

"Get out. _Now_. And if I ever find you've been near him again, I will have to take more drastic measures."

"More drastic-"

"Much as it pains me to uproot him and Rio, perhaps it would do them good to get away from this town. He's been nothing but hurt since he arrived here anyway."

Kaito took a sharp breath. He'd… He'd move his entire family, just to stop him seeing Ryoga? But Ryoga finally had friends and people to love him. Kaito couldn't let Ryoga be dragged away just because of him.

"Just… let me say goodbye to him then? Please."

Mr Kamishiro glared at him for a moment before he nodded and followed Kaito back into Ryoga's room. He sighed and smiled at Haruto who smiled back. He leant slowly over Ryoga and kissed his forehead once more, his lips lingering as his stomach churned and a lump formed in his throat. It was for the best, wasn't it? It was for Ryoga. He had to stay here. He had to stay with his friends. And he supposed Ryoga's father was only trying to protect his son, and in the state he was in Kaito couldn't blame him for being overprotective. Perhaps once things settled down, Kaito could look at returning to Ryoga's life. Perhaps they just needed time to be together as family and perhaps once Ryoga was awake and well, he'd be able to talk to his father.

"If you can hear me, please, know I only wanted to make you happy."

He remained there silently for a moment, eyes closed and just resting their foreheads together, stroking his cheek gently. Why couldn't they have been like this before? Why couldn't Ryoga be asleep, just lying there with him at home? Why did this have to be goodbye?

Finally, he drew away and straightened up. Akina was sitting on the bed, gazing up at him silently. He smiled and petted her head before turning away, Haruto calling after him. Tomiko glanced at him as he walked passed and moments later entered the room, calming Akina and Haruto. He didn't want Haruto to see him like this. He'd thought seeing Ryoga with Ken had been heart breaking, it was nothing compared to this.

He hurried blindly out of the hospital into the pale morning light. He just wanted to get home before things fell apart. And he did. He made it to his room and strode through into the shower, ignoring everything else. He stripped off and left his clothes in a trail behind him as he climbed into the shower, hoping to clear his head.

The water poured over him and Kaito leant against the tiled wall, thinking over the situation. Mr Kamishiro's words lingered in his mind. Honestly… his thought about Ryoga hadn't exactly been pure in recent times. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Ryoga in inappropriate ways. There were times when his mind wandered and he imagined the gorgeous blush on Ryoga's cheeks as he undressed him, or the sweet little moans he made when he touched him just right. And he found himself wondering what Ryoga would be like in bed.

And Mr Kamishiro was right.

It was wrong. _So_ wrong. Thinking about a fourteen year old like that. It was ridiculous. But he wanted it. He'd pushed away his own needs for so long. He'd struggled to be a good big brother and put aside his own needs for the greater good, for Haruto. And finally, he'd given in wanted something for _himself_ and that one thing was wildly inappropriate.

And Mr Kamishiro was right about him too.

If Ryoga was ready, if he said he wanted to be more intimate with him, Kaito wouldn't have even hesitated. He wouldn't have said no. He would have swept him up and pushed him to the bed and looked after both their needs.

Soon, Kaito found himself climbing into bed and curling up under the covers. The kids were right, apart from that nap, he hadn't slept in at least two days… not since Sunday night. Ryoga had collapsed into his arms on Monday, and then been taken ill Tuesday night… it was at least forty eight hours since he'd last had a decent seep.

But how was Kaito supposed to sleep? No matter how tired he was, Ryoga- the boy he'd grown to adore- was in hospital, in a coma, maybe even slowly dying. And he couldn't even be with him. A small chocked out noise escaped him and he rolled over, screaming into his pillow in unbridled fury and frustration. Why couldn't he do this things right? Why couldn't he protect them? Why couldn't he be strong enough?

* * *

Rio sighed, sitting silently on the bench by the lake, gazing out at the water. It reminded her of home, their first home. She barely remembered it really. But she saw pictures of her and Ryoga. Before the accident that made everything change. The car crash had changed something. She wasn't sure what. No one had been seriously hurt. Broken bones and a few bruises. They were lucky. But their father had changed. He became stricter and harsher and more focused on work.

"Don't worry," Miki murmured from behind her. "Mother will sort everything and take you home soon. I'm not sure why you're here though."

Rio frowned. Miki really didn't know. She sighed and stood slowly, taking Miki's hand and pulling her away towards the bridge. Miki went to pull away but Rio squeezed her hand and tugged her along. She had to know the truth. She had to know so she could help.

Then ran across the bridge to the fairy garden and they stopped in the clearing. "Look at that statue."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miki snapped.

"Just read it," Rio demanded, pointing down at the plaque.

Miki sighed and walked over to the statue, leaning down and reading the golden plate. Rio watched silently as the colour drained from her face. There must have been an easier way to tell her but she didn't know how or how to make Miki believe her.

"I'm so sorry, Miki," she said softly as Miki straightened up.

"Why?" Miki hissed. "It's just some stupid joke. It's not real."

"It is," Rio replied. "That's why I'm here. You died when you were young and this whole thing is because they want to find your soul, your real soul, and save you."

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "Just shut up! This is stupid! People can't die and be bought back to life! It doesn't work like that!"

"But it is true," Honour laughed. Miki turned and Rio was sure she heard Miki actually growl at him. "My dear Miki. You died… and our job was to find your soul and bring the real you back to your parents. At least, that was the original goal."

"You don't get to talk about my family, you monster!" Miki said. She moved towards him but Rio put herself between them, holding Miki back. "Like I'd believe I word you said anyway."

Honour laughed and Rio pushed her hands against Miki's shoulders. "Don't. He's not worth it."

"But I'm only doing this for you, Miki."

He caught her arm and snatched her away from Rio, slamming her against the fairy statue. Miki gave a sharp cry, arching away from the statue only to have Honour's mouth fall over hers, silencing her and stunning her into stillness.

"Hey!" Rio shoved him away and got between them again. "Leave her alone!"

"Ken wanted to do that for a long time," Honour said, turning away. "Never had the courage though. In love with a dead girl, how pathetic."

"I'm not dead!" Miki screamed.

Honour laughed and waved his hand as he walked away. Miki waited until he was out of sight before slumping against the statue, burying her head in her hands, sobbing softly. Rio sighed and sat on the grass with her, gently laying her hands on hers only for Miki to snatch them away.

"I'm not dead," she hissed. "I'm not."

"I'm sorry," Rio whispered, gently wrapping her arms around the older girl. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" she cried, trying to push her away. Rio sighed and held her tightly, not letting go no matter how much she fought. "I'm not- I'm not dead! I can't be!"

"Shh, shh, it's fine," she whispered, stroking her hair gently. "Trust me, there are weirder things happen. It's going to be ok. I promise, you can come home with me and we'll help you and everything will be ok. I promise we'll make everything ok."

* * *

"Where are we going, Nico?" Yuma laughed, running through Heartland after Nico.

Part of this felt wrong; running after her and laughing just because she promised a duel but he needed something to lighten his spirits. After seeing Shark in the hospital and the look on Kaito's face he needed something. Shark had been terrifying enough but Kaito's face stuck in his mind. He'd been so broken and in almost agony at the sight of Shark lying there.

"Hey," Yuma called. "You hang out with Akina, right? Does she know anything about Shark and Kaito?"

"Of course," she replied. "She won't shut up about it. They like each other. They're on and off."

"Huh?" he cried, coming to a stop. Nico frowned and turned. "They're together?"

"Sort of," she laughed. "They're on and off."

"On and off?"

"Yeah, apparently, they're not getting to together quickly enough for the kids' liking." She shrugged slightly. "Come on, we're nearly there."

Soon they were in Cathy's neighbourhood, and Nico was pushing open the gets to an abandoned mansion. Nico lead him around the back of the house to an over grown garden with two podiums rising above the long grass.

"Come on," she called, disappearing into the grass and weeds. Yuma frowned, struggling to follow her through but getting lost in the maze of weeds and thorns. "Left, Yuma. To your left."

Yuma frowned but did as she said, walking to his left until he smacked straight into one of the podiums. He moved around slowly and found the stairs, climbing slowly until he emerged from the weeds and found Nico on the other platform.

"There you go," she laughed.

"What is this place?" Yuma called over.

"My old house," Nico said. "I used to duel my dad out here all the time."

"Then let's duel!" he cheered, punching the air. "Right Astral?" Astral nodded at his side. "Our hearts will connect and we'll have a new ally!"

Nico laughed slightly and nodded. "Let's have a fun duel, Yuma."

Yuma threw up his duel disk, connecting it to his wrist as an armoured gauntlet appeared on Nico's wrist, fan like pieces coming it up from a pulsing gem. It looked almost futuristic.

"Duel disk, set!"

Yuma's D-Gazer opened up and he caught it, slidding it into place and Nico winked, snapping her fingers in front of her eye and a black and green D-Gazer formed over her eye, the metal like wing forming again as she opened her eye again.

"D-Gazer, set!"

They whipped out there cards and grinned at each other as the AR-Vision activated.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma and Nico's duel rages and Haruto tries to be some comfort.

**Comfort in the Future**


	34. Comfort in the Future

**A/N:** So... new chapter for you lovely guys. Nico and Yuma face off in a fun duel with no souls on the line. Haruto tries to comfort Akina and Ryoga's mother and Shark is being all reminiscent and terrified in his dreams. And as I told you last chapter, we're bumping up to M this chapter in preparation for coming chapters. You have been warned.

Next, some pics of the OCs are over on Tumblr. **_myrandomocs_**. There's Nico, Miki, Ken and Akina up so far but more will come. My scanner ate the but you get the idea. So, moving on, thanks for the reviews, enjoy and keep them coming, ok?

* * *

"Let's duel!"

**Nico 4000 – 4000 Yuma**

"I'll take the first turn, Yuma!" Nico called. "Draw!" She frowned and glanced at her cards before nodding. "I summon Serene Psychic Witch." A woman in pink and white armour appeared, swinging a pair of strange blade like machines. 3/1400/1200. "Next I activate Emergency Teleport. This allows me to summon me to summon a level 3 or lower psychic monster from my hand or deck, although during my end phase it'll be banished. So I summon my Esper Girl from my hand." A cute little girl in beige colours appear, swinging a large heavy staff. 2/500/300. "Next I set two face downs and end my turn."

"So your Esper Girl is gone then," Yuma said.

"Right," she replied as Esper Girl vanished into a dark vortex. "Don't you worry about that though. It's your turn."

"Right!" he called. "Draw!"

He glanced down at his hand and grinned. Perfect. At his side, Astral frowned. "Be careful, Yuma."

"You always say that," Yuma argued.

"And you're always ignoring me and getting into trouble."

"Not _always."_

"Come on, Yuma," Nico called.

"Right," Yuma called. "I summon Gogogo Golem!" The large towering creature appeared out of the weeds Nico smiled. 4/1800/1500. "Next I activate Gagagawind. This allows me to summon a Gagaga monster from my hand as a level 4. And I summon Gagaga Girl!" The girl appeared in a flurry of chains and pink, cutting down some of the weeds with the chains before winking at them. 4/1000/800. "And now, I use my level 4 Gogogo Golem and Gagaga Girl to build and overlay network."

"Already?" Nico laughed.

"I'm going all out for you, Nico. XYZ summon! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor, Hope!"

The gold and white armoured warrior flew up onto the field, chopping down a few more weeds with his sword and Nico smiled, clapping her hands 4/2500/2000.

"Ready, Nico?"

"Come on then."

"Yuma, remember her face downs," Astral warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Yuma replied. "Let's go! Hope! Hope Sword Slash!"

Hope shot forwards and his sword glowed and slashed through the Serene Psychic Witch. Nico staggered back a step as the golden energy tore through across her. The first damage was inflicted. Now he had the upper hand.

**Nico 2900 – 4000 Yuma**

"When Serene Psychic Witch is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can select a monster with 2000 or less ATK in my deck. I banish that monster and then in the next standby phases, I can special summon it to my field." A card in her deck glowed and she pulled it out. "And I choose Mental Seeker."

The card vanished into the dark vortex and Astral hummed thoughtful. Yuma never liked that sound. He glanced up at him and he frowned, waiting for Astral to tell him what he was doing wrong.

"That seemed too easy."

"I want to see what she can do though," Yuma replied. "It's not fun if I cut her off before she's even got started. I set two face downs and end my turn."

"My turn then," Nico called. "Draw." She smirked and Yuma frowned. Had she drawn a good card then? "During my standby phase, Mental Seeker returns to me." A young, childlike boy with a visor over his face appeared in a flash. 3/800/600. "And when he's special summoned, I can reveal the top three cards of your deck and banish one of them."

Yuma frowned as the top three cards of his deck appeared above him. Nico frowned and glanced them over before pressing a button on her D-Pad. His Gagaga Magician disappeared into the dark vortex and he shuffled the rest into his deck.

"He's not staying around for long though," she laughed. "I tribute my Mental Seeker to summon Space-Time Police!"

A man in blue and black appeared, his cape billowing in the wind and orange orbs glowing on his outfit. 5/2300/1500. Nico smiled as the police man landed next to her, swinging a baton. He wasn't strong enough to take on Hope though. And Nico must have known that.

"Next, I activate Psychic Trigger!" Nico called. "This allows me to take my Serene Psychic Witch and Mental Seeker and banish them." The two cards disappeared into the black vortex and she smirked. "In return I can draw two cards." She drew the cards and glanced down before activating another trap. "Next I activate Bright Future. Now, I can target two banished Psychic monsters and return them to my graveyard so I can draw another card."

"Brace yourself, Yuma," Astral said. "She's drawing quickly. She's looking for something and I'll bet she's going to put it all on this turn."

"But her monster isn't strong enough," Yuma replied.

"I doubt that'll stop her for long," he said, folding his arms. "She's aiming to put you at such a disadvantage you can't come back from it."

Yuma grinned and set his feet. "Let her try."

"I activate Pryokinesis," Nico called. "This lets me destroy Hope at the price of 1000 life points."

"1000 life points?" Yuma cried as a ball of energy slammed into Hope.

The monster exploded and his sword flew up, hitting Nico and knocking her down. She hissed and struggled to sit up.

**Nico 1900 – 4000 Yuma**

"See," Astral said. "She's putting it all on this turn. She's betting that without Hope we're cornered and won't be able to rally the strength for a counter strike."

"Don't worry about it, we'll win," Yuma replied. "She won't win this turn."

"Next, I activate Megamorph!" Nico called. "When my life points are lower than yours, my Space-Time Police's ATK is doubled!"

"No way!" Yuma cried. "That's 4600!"

"That's right!" Nico said. "Let's go, Space-Time Police! Direct attack. Quantum Blast!"

The police officer's orange orbs glowed and he flashed out of existence. Astral frowned. "Yuma!"

"Right," Yuma said, nodding quickly. "I activate Half Unbreak! So by targeting your Space-Time Police, all battle damage from that monster is halved."

The police officer reappeared behind him and smacked him on the head with his baton, knocking Yuma forwards and nearly sending him toppling over the edge of the podium.

**Nico 1900 – 1700 Yuma**

He groaned and got up to his feet slowly, holding his head as the officer's orbs dimmed. Nico sighed. "Since your life points are now lower than mine, Space-Time Police's ATK is halved to 1150."

"Great," Yuma groaned. He got up slowly and dusted himself off. "That was some damage."

"I set a face down and end my turn."

"Too bad, Nico," Yuma laughed. "I've got this all wrapped up."

"You have?" Astral said.

"Yep. Draw!" He grinned down at the cards. "It's been a great duel, but I've got this. I activate Monster Reborn, letting me bring Hope back from the graveyard!" The golden and white warrior returned, swinging his sword and Nico laughed. 4/2500/2000. "Then I summon Gagaga Caesar!" The warrior in a white suit appeared, swinging his staff as he cape blew around him. 3/1800/600. "And when I control another Gagaga monster, I can special summon Gagaga Clerk!" A young redhead appeared, her white cloak billowing around her and a book settling in her hands. 2/400/800. "Now, by activating Gagaga Caesar's effect I can remove Gogogo Golem from my graveyard and all Gagaga monsters become the same level."

"Another pointless XYZ summon, Yuma!" Nico teased.

"Don't think so!" Yuma replied. "I use my level 4 Gagaga Caesar and Gagaga Clerk to build an overlay network! XYZ summon! Let's go, Gagaga Cowboy!"

The cowboy appeared, his cloak flare around him and his hat fell on his head as he spun his guns. 4/1500/2400. Yuma grinned.

"I've got this in the bag now," Yuma called. "Now, Gagaga Cowboy! Attack her Space-Time Police. Gagaga Shot!" Gagaga Cowboy jumped into the air and took aim. "And I activate his effect. By removing one overlay unit I can reduce your monster's attack by 500 and Gagaga Cowboy gains 1000!"

"What?!"

The shots fired into her Space-Time Police and through into Nico, sending her flying back and teetering on the edge of the steps, arms wind-milling in an attempt to keep her balance.

**Nico 50 – 1700 Yuma**

"Now, Hope!" Yuma called. "Direct attack! Hope Sword Slash!"

"Yuma, her face down!" Astral said as Nico caught her balance and pressed her D-Pad.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Space-Time Police in defence position!" Nico cried.

The police officer appeared and Nico gave a sigh until Hope slashed through and she was nearly knocked down by the winds. She sighed and leant on her knees. Yuma frowned then smiled.

"You're not safe yet, Nico," he called over. She frowned and lifted her head. "I activate my own Call of the Haunted to bring back my Gagaga Girl!" There was another flash of pink and chains and Gagaga Girl appeared, playing on her phone. 3/1000/800. "Ready?"

"No!"

"Too bad! Gagaga Girl, direct attack!" The girl blinked in surprise before straightening up. "Gagaga Flash!"

She giggled and jumped over to the other podium, lifting her phone and snapping a picture, the flash so bright that Nico staggered back and tumbled off the platform.

"Nico!"

**Nico 0 – 1700 Yuma**

He ran down the steps, pulling off his D-Gazer as he went and tugging off his duel disk as he went. He ran through the weeds, trying to find Nico and finally got a clue when Astral flew above and directed him.

He found Nico at the bottom of the steps, laughing to herself and staring up at the morning sky. Yuma sighed. At least she hadn't been hurt in the tumble. He let out a relieved sigh and walked over slowly, sitting on the steps just above her and leaning back. The sky was the only thing visible above the top of the weeds.

"That was an awesome duel, Nico," he said quietly. "I thought you had me a few times there."

Nico nodded. "I think I got a little reckless."

"Maybe but that's the passion, right?" he said. She nodded again. "I think I get it now."

"Huh?"

"Everything that's gone, you banish it." Nico frowned and glanced at him. "You banish the past and use it to your advantage. You push it aside but you don't forget it. And- and you keep pushing what you've got to make it stronger when you get weaker." Nico smiled slightly and tilted her head back to the sky. "And you keep drawing cards, like you're drawing you bright future."

Nico laughed and shook her head, absently reaching up to the blue sky. "You have to keep reaching for the future. The past can't be allowed to hold you back. So use it. Let it make push you forwards and help you bring the future you long for closer."

"We can reach for that future together," Yuma said, taking her hand cautiously. Nico nodded and laced her fingers between his. "All of us together…"

"And we'll help Miki find her true future," Nico agreed. "And make sure all those people who had their futures snatched away have them returned."

"Their souls and bright futures."

"Especially the other hunters."

"Yeah. And Shark."

* * *

"Akina?" Haruto whispered, stretching up and shaking her side. "Akina?"

He frowned slightly. She'd been curled up at Shark's side since they'd been allowed into his room. Apparently she'd fallen asleep. Haruto still didn't understand why Kaito had left so suddenly, or why he looked so sad but he was sure it had something to do with what him and Shark's dad had been talking about.

"Mrs Shark," he said quietly, tugging on the hem of her shirt. She smiled and glanced down, patting his head gently. "What did Mr Shark say to Kaito?"

"I don't know, sweetie," she said gently. She smiled and lifted him gently into her arms, walking back over to Shark's bed. He sighed and leant against her shoulder, watching Akina lying with Shark. "She really loves him, huh?"

"Yeah," Haruto said, nodding slightly. "But she went all blushy and stammer when she spoke to Thomas."

"Thomas? That IV boy?" He nodded slightly, wondering how Mrs Shark knew Thomas. Then he remembered it; Thomas and Ryoga had hated each other in the WDC. They're been rivals. "Why did she speak to him?"

"He was hanging around when his brother called us," he replied. "Chris used to be like another big brother to me, and he mentored Kaito. They were a couple for _ages_. But then he found out what our father did to his dad and he got mad and left. And Kaito was really sad. I didn't like that."

"No, I can't imagine you did."

"That's why Akina's really confused." Mrs Shark nodded and he climbed out of her arms onto the bed, sitting next to Akina. "Ken's like her big brother but she really loves Shark!"

"I see." She sighed and stroked Shark's hair gently. "I hope your brother is ok. It doesn't seem like him to just walk away. And I've not known him long."

Haruto nodded. It wasn't like him at all. Something must have upset him. Or he must have something super important to do. There was no way he would ever just abandon them. Not him and Shark.

"He said I should talk to your father, you know," Mrs Shark said. Haruto frowned. "He told me all this stuff about aliens and cards possessing people and magic and he said if I didn't believe him, I should speak to your father and then I'd have to believe him."

"It's all true!" Haruto said before realising it was a little too loud and lowering his head. "Our father will tell you everything is true and because he's an adult and a doctor you'll have to believe it." She nodded and patted his head again. "It'll be ok though. As long as Shark has Shark Drake by his side, he'll always be ok. Shark Drake won't let anything happen to his Shark."

"Shark Drake…? That card again?"

"It's his partner," he explained. "He tried to possess Shark during the WDC, using all the darkness in his heart after what Thomas did but Yuma kept helping him resist it and then when he was facing Thomas he was so angry he gave in and let Shark Drake use him and he unlocked the power of Chaos Numbers, and he's the only human who's ever done that without help from other worlds, and then he got to the semi-finals to face Yum and Tron took advantage of him and made him hate Yuma using Shark Drake's darkness but Yuma took control of Shark Drake and Shark Drake's power physically hurt him but he wanted to save Shark and it looked like the only way to save Yuma from Shark Drake was to take Shark Drake back and win or to let Yuma suffer for him and lose next turn but he figured out a way to get rid of Shark Drake and save Yuma but had to lose-" He paused and took a breath before continuing. "-and that's when Shark Drake decided Shark Was his perfect partner because he wanted his power but he had the strength to reject it if he crossed him and then when they were duelling together with Kaito, Shark Drake wanted to come back to him and Astral and Yuma let him keep it as long as he gives it back when its needed and now they're totally partners and-"

"Haruto…" Akina grumbled. He turned and found her nuzzling up closer to Shark. "We're sleeping."

"Oh right," he said, nodding slightly. "Sorry."

"I hope he's ok," she whispered. "I wonder what he dreams about."

* * *

Ryoga was panting heavily, running through the corridors, the lights flickering above him. He wasn't even sure how he'd got there he just knew he had to run. He ducked around a corner and into a room, slamming the door behind him and turning only to find himself on the edge of a jetty, teetering on the edge over a raging stormy sea.

"Shark Drake," he whispered. "Please. Please be down there. I need you right now. Where are you?"

The wood beneath his feet trembled and he turned. The door wasn't there anymore, just a large red humanoid shark covered in armour. Ryoga swallowed heavily. Abyssmegalo. Ken's monster. It was stomping forwards, blade in hand. He took a small step back but he foot slipped off the edge of the jetty, waves lapping at his toes. And that's when the monster jumped forwards, slashing at him.

And Ryoga plummeted.

The icy water hit like knives and he gasped, taking in a mouthful of the water by accident as he sunk. There were shadows all around him, moving in the churned up water as he sunk lower. No matter what he did, he couldn't swim upwards, he just kept sinking. Shark Drake… where was Shark Drake?

"It's because we're not here for him enough," came his mother's voice. He closed his eyes tightly. He knew that. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to relive that memory. "We can't blame him."

"He cheated!" he father snapped. Ryoga opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the settee, hands in his lap as his parents argued in front of him. "He's a disgrace."

"Don't say things you can't take back!" his mother cried. "He's just a child! He's under a lot of pressure. It's a ridiculously harsh punishment anyway. It's not like he took the cards or went through them, he just caught a glance because they fell, right sweetheart?"

Ryoga nodded weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, no," she said gently, leaning down and stroking his cheeks. "You did nothing wrong."

"He cheated! And now he's banned that's a huge chunk of our income gone. You know how much those prizes helped us."

"Don't talk about those kind of things in front of him."

"It should have been him…"

Ryoga's eyes widened and he squeezed his mother's hands as she glared up at her husband. "Don't say that."

"It should have been him!" his father yelled. He pushed her away and pulled Ryoga up by his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "It should have been you! Why isn't it you in that hospital?! Why did it have to be her?!"

"I'm sorry!" Ryoga cried, turning away as best he could and closing his eyes tightly. "I wish it had been me too!"

"Ryoga-"

"You should have protected her," his father hissed. "You're pathetic. She's in hospital because of you and then you go and ruin everything by cheating?!" He shoved Ryoga away and he stumbled slightly, trembling as he fell into his mother's arms, tears slipping dow his cheeks. "Go to your room, Ryoga."

He nodded and ran off quickly. He didn't want to be there any longer. He didn't want his father to see how weak her really was. As he entered his room, he heard his mother cursing at his father, who seemed to think he was totally in the right. And he probably was…

He definitely was.

"This is why this happened!" his mother raged. "Not because of him or Rio but because of _us_! Because of _you_ saying these stupid things! If anything happens to him I will never forgive you!"

He locked his door and climbed into bed, burying his head under the pillow only to go cold once more. He opened his eyes and found himself sinking again. His chest hurt. He closed his eyes and let himself sink further as another long buried memory surfaced. It was all his fault. He was never strong enough to protect the people he loved.

And now he was sick and Rio was missing.

All he had left to hang onto was Kaito right now. Kaito… Just thinking about him made a small smile come to his lips. They were calling an ambulance right. He was going to hospital… maybe Kaito would be there when he woke up. Maybe he'd be able to let Kaito fuss over him this time. And he could finally tell Kaito with certainty, with no manipulation or influence from outside, that he wanted to be with him and needed him desperately.

Now, if only Shark Drake wold turn up to protect him from his own mind.

A shadow loomed in the darkness and Ryoga knew it wasn't Shark Drake. A strange shark's snot came out the darkness and Ryoga watched warily as it circled him. Usually in his dreams he had no fear of sharks.

He knew sharks, he'd been involved with them since he was tiny. He heard stories of times he couldn't remember, of how his mother had first explained sharks too him and he'd been fascinated, and one of his earliest memories was of sitting in her arms on a boat as she filmed huge sharks feeding.

This one was different though. It filled him with a sense of dread.

And then it came out the darkness with its mouth gapping and teeth glinting in the light. Ryoga barely managed to dodge out the way and his eyes widened as he saw exactly what it was. It was a monster, with wings and a whip like tail and metal blades. And suddenly he hit dry ground.

The ground shook and water exploded from beneath the floor, a fin slowly coming out from the water. And Ryoga was stunned to see the number 47 on the fin.

"Shark Drake please."

There was no answer from him. No nothing. But the shark was coming after him.

So Ryoga was running through the halls again. The lights were still flickering about him. It was still a maze and there were still doors everywhere. Only now he knew what he was running from.

The ground behind him was being torn up. The blue dorsal fin rose above the water, cutting through the tiled floor as the shark hunted Ryoga. He ran desperately, almost blindly, every now and again throwing a glance over his shoulder to check how much ground the predator had gained. He was losing strength quickly. Spending time in his memories had allowed him to recover some energy but his body was so weak even in his dreams. His mind couldn't overcome his physical condition. He was drained, physically, emotionally and mental. And now he was running for his life.

Shark Drake was still nowhere to be found and Ryoga realised he'd fallen silent before Ryoga fell unconscious. Had the other Number destroyed Shark Drake's consciousness? Or was he too weak to make contact with Ryoga?

A door opened ahead of him and Ryoga made a dash for it. It shut behind him and he was plunged into darkness. Perhaps now he was safe. Chains clanked and cold metal pressed against his wrists, forcing them together and keeping them bound. What had he got himself into now?

"You're not scared, are you?" came Ken's voice in his ear. He shuddered and tried to move away but the chains kept him in place. "You know this is only a manifestation of your fears, right? I'm nothing more than a nightmare, aren't I?"

"Aren't you?" Ryoga said quietly.

Ken laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Am I?"

"Stop it!" he yelled, tugging desperately at the chains. "Let me go!"

"Shh," Ken murmured, stroking his hair. "Hush now, little Ryoga. If you just give up and let this happen it'll be almost painless."

"Let what happen?!" he cried, twisting as much as he could. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Do you know what'll happen to Shark Drake if we possess you?"

"No… stop it… stop…" This was all getting too much. Why couldn't he wake up? This was the point in nightmares where he should wake up. Why wouldn't he wake up?! "Shark Drake!"

"I guess you're not going to give up then…" He sighed, almost like he was disappointed, and Ryoga gasped as Ken pressed his fingers on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Ryoga tried desperately to shake his head free or clench his jaw shut, since there was no way this could end well, but he just wasn't strong enough. Something firm and rubbery was forced into his mouth a fastened in place, all but silencing him. "No more screaming for your partner, my dear."

The floor shuddered and light filled the room, letting him see the snout of the shark sniffing around. He glanced around quickly. It was a plain room and the door had vanished and the chains locked around his wrists were attached to a pulley above them, although there was no sign of how the pulley was working. It was a dream, he supposed, it didn't have to make sense. But if it was a dream, why couldn't he wake up.

He trembled as the snout seemed to focus on them for a moment and he struggled to pull back but Ken laughed softly, forcing him to stay in place. He swore through the gag, struggling desperately but it was useless. He had to wake up. He just had to wake up!

The blue snout disappeared back into the water and Ryoga let out a small breath only for Ken to kick his legs out the from under him. The chains clanked and he fell to the floor, sitting there sprawled out as Ken knelt behind him, tightening the chains so his wrists were pulled above his head.

The floor moved and pulled away and the fin appeared once more, moving towards them. "Don't struggle too much, Ryoga. It'll be over quickly."

He struggled and kicked and twisted with all his limited strength and willed himself to wake up but he couldn't do anything but watch that blue fin moving closer and shudder at Ken's touch. Shark Drake had to help him. He didn't have the strength to do it alone. He needed Shark Drake!

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito has been in bed for nearly 36 hours sulking and his family has had enough.

**Nightmares**


	35. Nightmares

**A/N:** You see this? This is a second chapter in one day. Do you know how much focus that takes on my part? Even with a break for painting tester pots in random patterns on my wall. I'm awesome. Now, this chapter we've got Kaito and Ryoga interacting, Shark Drake kicking ass, Miki's being an idiot Haruto is trying to comfort Kaito and an Arclight. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy, keep reviewing and see you next chapter.

* * *

"Miki, be careful!" Rio called.

"Why?!" Miki called back, laughing to herself.

Rio frowned. She'd been worrying about Miki since the morning before when she'd told her she'd died. Honour was sitting behind Rio on the bank, laughing to himself, watching Miki on the lake. She was in pain… and he was laughing with the voice of her best friend? How cruel could he be?

"I'm dead, what does it matter?!" Miki laughed.

"Miki!" she cried.

Suddenly, the boat tipped and Miki screamed as she was tossed into the lake. Rio screamed for her and Hiro came running to the edge of the lake, staring out at the rippling water. After a moment, he seemed concerned enough to want to go in after her but the surface broke and Miki emerged, tossing her head back as she took a gasp of air. Rio let out a sigh and smiled slightly. It was an impressive sight in the dim evening light.

"Miki," Hiro snapped, stretching over and pulling her to the shore. She was laughing again and Honour was cackling to himself. Rio frowned, ignoring Hiro yelling at Miki and her yelling back. She was watching the lake. That's what Grace had said, wasn't it? That sometimes she still saw Miki in the lake?

"She's still in the lake," she murmured. Hiro frowned and glared at her and Honour fell silent. "Her soul is still in the lake."

"What?!" Miki snapped.

"The place she died," Honour laughed. "She left her soul behind."

"Then it can stay there," she hissed, storming away. "I don't want it."

"Miki!" Rio called, running after her.

* * *

"The doctors are starting to worry," Haruto said quietly.

Kaito nodded but didn't move. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been lying there, but he was in too much pain. It was killing him. Why?! That was all that was turning through his head. Why couldn't he be there for Ryoga? Why hadn't duelled better? Why hadn't he been able to finish it quickly and give Ryoga the strength he needed to pull through this? Why couldn't he save him?

Why did he have to have these feelings for a _child_?!

"Is Shark going to die?" Haruto whispered.

"I don't know!" he snapped, sitting up and glaring down at him. Haruto drew back slightly and Kaito sighed, gently reaching over and taking his hands. "I'm sorry, Haruto. I'm just… I don't want to lose him."

Haruto nodded. "I don't want to lose him either. You should come and see him, Kaito. Try to wake him up again."

"I can't, Haruto," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Please stop asking."

"But you love him," he whispered.

"No, Haruto…" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't."

"Yes!" he insisted. "Yes, you do! You love him! And he loves you and that's why he came to see us the other night! And that why he hurts when you two argue! And that's why you're so hurt by him being in hospital! You love each other!"

"Stop it!" he cried, shaking his head. "Stop saying things like that, Haruto! _Please_!"

Haruto fell silent, tears slipping down his cheeks. But he squeezed Kaito's hands and smiled. Kaito didn't know how he could smile after Kaito had snapped at him like that. But he did. And after a moment, he launched forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Kaito's neck, crying into his shoulder as Kaito held him tightly, forcing away his own tears.

How long had Ryoga been in hospital now? He wasn't even sure but the longer he remained there, the less likely it was he was going to leave. The thought tore at his heart but his mind kept reminding him how wrong it was. He should have just been worried about him as a friend, not as anything more. And it was hurting Haruto. He held Haruto like a life line. Haruto was all he had left.

And finally Kaito barriers broke and a sob escaped him, tears sliding down his cheeks. He was losing everything, just because he wasn't strong enough. He brushed his tears away, trying to regain some composure before he sat up straight and brushed Haruto's away.

"Haruto…" He smiled weakly. Protecting Haruto had to be where all his energy went. He had to focus on Kaito, not the others… not _Ryoga_. "I know you're scared. I know you're worried about Ryoga but no matter what happens to him, I need you to know I won't let you down. I'll look after you."

"But what if he doesn't wake up?" he whispered.

Kaito smiled weakly. "Then… it'll hurt and we'll struggle and it'll be really hard, but we'll keep moving forwards and we'll stick together and we'll get through it."

"But-"

"No buts," he said, stroking Haruto's cheeks. "It'd be a tragedy but we'll make it through. Now… it's dark, you should sleep."

Haruto nodded weakly and hurried out, letting Kaito fall back to his bed, tears sliding down his cheeks silently as he realised he'd been in bed since yesterday morning. Ryoga's life was slipping away the longer he was here and he could do nothing to help him. He couldn't even be at his side. He shouldn't want to be by his side as anything more than a friend. He shouldn't feel this way for him.

"Kaito," came his father's voice. He scowled and pulled his covered up over his head. The bed dipped at his side and his father's hand fell on his side through the blanket. "Kaito… you shouldn't hide yourself away."

"I want to be on my own," Kaito replied through gritted teeth. "I just want to stop feeling."

"You can't stop feeling altogether," he replied.

"Watch me."

"Kaito…" He sighed and Kaito closed his eyes. "Do you remember when Christopher left us?"

"Of course."

"And you remained in your room for nearly a week sulking because he didn't love you anymore?" Faker said. Kaito frowned and pulled the covers away slowly. Faker smiled. "You thought I didn't know?" He nodded slightly. "I always knew. I saw you once or twice when you thought you had everyone believing your lies. You two were mad about each other, that was plain to see."

"What's the point of this?" Kaito muttered, folding his arms.

"The point is you have that exact same pout right now," Faker said. "You're suffering from a broken heart again."

"No I'm not. We're not talking about this. Leave me alone."

Faker sighed. "Ryoga has been here a lot recently." Kaito flinched no matter how he tried not to, and Faker patted his side. "Tell me what happened?"

"Why?!" he snapped. He hadn't really meant to snap but everything was just getting too much. It all hurt and people kept trying to help him and they just made it worse and everything was wrong. It was all so wrong. "You've never been a father to me before! All you've ever done is use me! So why do you suddenly get to act like a father now?! I've had to deal with this alone before, I can do it again!"

"Of course," Faker said, getting up again. "I apologise. I simply wanted to offer support."

"I don't want it! I just want to be alone…"

"You should let people help you, Kaito. We care about you."

The door closed and Kaito buried himself in his bedding again. He needed to be alone and isolated until the pain went away and his feelings for Ryoga faded. That was how he dealt with things. When things happened with Chris, he'd shut himself always until things stopped hurting and only Haruto had interfered but he was too young to understand. Why couldn't people let that happen with Ryoga too?

"Ryoga…"

The soft deep voice echoed around him and he frowned slightly. He was going insane. He was probably just exhausted from not sleeping for so long. He'd have to sleep again. He closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths. He just needed rest.

"Kaito…" He opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a dark hall way in front of a door. That voice was calling to him again. "Kaito… he needs us…"

"Who?" Kaito said quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'll need to borrow your strength," the voice replied. "Taking any more strength from him could kill him."

"Who?" Kaito snapped. There was a muffled scream from inside and begging and Kaito instantly recognised the voice. "Ryoga!"

He forced the door open and stumbled inside, stunned by what he saw. Ryoga was half on the floor, half in Ken's lap, his wrists chained and held up above his head and a gag in his mouth. Ken's slender fingers were wrapped around his jaw, holding his head back as he kissed his exposed through and his other arm was wrapped around Ryoga's body, holding his obviously weak body still. Ryoga seemed too weak to even fight, and what little strength he had was draining fast. What were Ken doing to him? Why was his mind showing him these horrible things in his dreams?

"Oh…" Ken purred, glancing up at Kaito. "Just in time to watch you become ours."

Ryoga's blurred gaze turned to him and Ken laughed, gesturing downwards. Kaito's gaze moved downwards. Ryoga's legs were sprawled out on the floor and between the, the floor was torn up, revealing water underneath. And sticking out from the water, moving slowly up Ryoga's lower body, was a very familiar blue snout.

"I can blindfold you, if you like, Ryoga," Ken murmured. "I wouldn't want you to be scared."

Kaito didn't know what to do. Nightmare Shark slowly lifted from the water, its blind head slowly moving higher, still sniffing his body as it went. Terror filled Ryoga's eyes and he struggled once more as the Number spread its wings to hover over him. Ken grinned against Ryoga's skin, tilting his head as Ryoga's squirmed. Moments later, there was a crack and Ryoga gave a weak cry. Kaito realised after a moment that Nightmare Shark's long whip like tail had wrapped around Ryoga's thighs, holding them forcefully still and the sharp razor like fin on the edge was pressed along his spine. Ryoga couldn't move. Any movements he could make under his own strength would injure him.

"Isn't that just perfect?" Ken said, nipping at his neck. Ryoga gasped and shivered visibly, scrunching his eyes shut. "What do you think, Kaito? Isn't he just stunning when he's forced to behave? You can have a go afterwards, if you like. He'll be the best puppet."

That snapped Kaito out of his trance. Whatever the hell was going on in his head to produce dreams like this, it didn't matter. He had to save Ryoga. If he couldn't have him in real life, he'd have his dreams until the pain faded. Nightmare Shark raised a bladed arm, the tip just above Ryoga's head, right between his eyes.

And Ryoga screamed through the gag. Kaito knew exactly who he was screaming for even with the gag and Ken and Nightmare Shark did too. Ken's face twisted in rage and Nightmare Shark's blade plunged forwards. Kaito was only a few steps away but suddenly his legs gave out. He felt weaker than ever before but there was a roar and Nightmare Shark's blade stopped resting delicately between Ryoga's eyes. The tilted floor exploded and Shark Drake came tearing out, it jaws clamping down on Nightmare Shark's body and shaking violently.

Ryoga screamed in agony and Kaito realised in horror Nightmare Shark still had its tail wrapped around his thighs and his razor sharp tail had torn across his back. There were droplets of blood on the floor and Ken sneered, his hand sliding over Ryoga's stomach and around to his back. Ryoga gave a small, uncomfortable whine, arching his back away from him. Kaito struggled back to his feet, ignoring how weak he suddenly felt. It must have been what Shark Drake meant when he said he'd have to take his energy. He was right. In the state Ryoga was in it would have killed him.

Shark Drake released Nightmare Shark, obviously aware of Ryoga's position now and instead moved to cover Kaito as he hurried forwards. He managed to knock Ken away, slamming him to the ground as Ryoga gave another scream. Kaito glanced back. Without Ken's support, his body had fallen back, only supported by the chains around his wrists so his shoulders jolted, and Nightmare Shark's tail sliced into his back once more.

This was when Shark Drake went for Nightmare Shark again and this time Nightmare Shark all but released Ryoga as they plunged into the water. Kaito pushed off the ground, leaving Ken lying there and hurried over to Ryoga, doing his best to unwrap Nightmare Shark's tail before he or Ryoga got cut again. The blade on its tail sliced across Kaito's cheek but he got Ryoga free and both Numbers disappeared into the depths of the water.

Free from Nightmare Shark's grasp, Ryoga pulled his legs up under him, finally able to take his own weight somewhere other than his arms. He struggled weakly with the chains, attempting to at least get them in a more comfortable position, Kaito guessed but instead of loosening, they tightened. Kaito hurried up to him, glancing around for Ken but he'd vanished. Only Ryoga to worry about then. He caught Ryoga's wrists and held the chains, stopping them from pulling up any further.

Kaito's gaze moved over him, checking him for any more serious damage, until finally, his gaze fell on a bite mark on Ryoga's neck. He frowned and before he could stop himself, he leant down and his lips fell over the mark, kissing it softly for a moment, loving the way Ryoga shivered and gasped through the gag. His free arm wrapped tightly around him, the blood from Ryoga's back coating his hand as he pulled Ryoga up closer. This was what his dreams were for. He had to be able to find his release for his frustrations in his dreams until the pain faded.

Ryoga tilted his head slightly, even encouragingly, giving a small moan as Kaito licked his neck. He smirked and moved slightly, releasing the chains once he was sure they weren't pulling Ryoga's wrists anymore and too his surprise, Ryoga almost instantly moved his still bound arms around his neck, watching him with a coy sparkle in his eyes. Kaito's smile softened and he reached up absently, stroking the younger boy's hair. How was he supposed to let him go? It hurt too much. But he had to do it, for Ryoga's own good.

He groaned slightly as Ryoga shifted in his lap, their hips rocking together at the movement. He lifted his head slightly and Ryoga was watching him, obviously curious about what had taken his attention from him. Kaito smiled softly, stroking his cheek.

"I want you," he whispered. Ryoga's cheeks flushed slightly and Kaito smirked. "I want you badly. I want you in sinful ways. In ways it's so wrong to want a boy your age." Throughout his confession, Ryoga just watched him silently, apparently not at all bothered by the way he was bound. "And everyone keeps telling me it's wrong but…" He reached up slowly and tugged the gag from the boy's mouth. "But I don't care. I want you. And at least for now, I can have you."

Despite all their passionate arguments and yelled out confessions, Kaito had never quite said this much. Not about this. He pressed his lips to Ryoga's in a deep, meaningful kiss. Even as a dream, he wanted to pour everything into it, he wanted Ryoga to know how much he truly adored him. And needed him.

"Tell me more," Ryoga pleaded. Kaito smiled, brushing their lips softly. Blushing and begging, he had Ryoga completely submissive. How cute. "Tell me more about how bad you are, wanting me so desperately."

"I… think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Kaito murmured against his lips. "And no boy your age should be so appealing. Everyone tells me I should be away from you, I should let you be and that I'm taking advantage of you. I've been banned from your side." Ryoga's eyes widened slightly and his hands closed around Kaito's coat. "And I would never abandon you willingly. But anyone who knows us, should know that I could never take advantage of you. They should know everything will be on your terms because I could never hurt the people I care about so much."

"Not such a little brother anymore," the younger boy teased.

"No…" he replied softly. "And I will be protective of you all my life, even though this is the only place we can be together now. I would never let anyone hurt you but someone has to make you happy where I can't."

"You make me happier than anything ever has," Ryoga argued. "I… wanted you to know… that I… I want this. Us. _You_."

"Ryoga…"

He kissed him deeply, reaching up and untangling the chains as quickly as he could. Ryoga's arms wrapped around him, one hand buried in his hair, pushing the kiss deeper. It was the perfect. Everything he wanted.

"Kaito…" called a soft voice. A familiar voice. He pulled Ryoga closer, struggling to ignore the voice. "Kaito, wake up."

No, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to be with Ryoga. He wanted to stay with him, to be with him like he desperately wanted. To be able to hold him and be intimate with him without fearing what other people might think or how they would react.

"Kaito!" Haruto called.

Finally, he drew back from Ryoga. "What? What is it?"

"I… it's time for me to go," Kaito said softly, stroking his cheek. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer, it feel like so little time."

"I don't want you to go," Ryoga said softly. "I want to be with you. I've been alone for so long."

"I'm sorry, Ryoga," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I need you to stay with me."

"Kaito!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry. I would never leave you willingly."

Ryoga clung to him and Kaito wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes and burying his head in the boy's hair. He didn't want to lose him again. He didn't want to wake up and be forced to be away from Ryoga again.

"Kaito!" Haruto called. Kaito opened his eyes and found Haruto staring down at groaned and closed his eyes once more only to be shaken. "Kaito, guess who's here!"

"I don't care," Kaito said, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. "You woke me up."

Haruto was lifted away and the door shut only for the bed to move. "Were you having a pleasant dream then?"

Kaito opened his eyes once more, pulling the covers away. Chris was smiling down at him. Why was he here? Why was he in his room? He sat up slowly and Chris' smile grew slightly. Why was he here? Why had he turned up what was going on?

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Kaito," Chris said gently. "However, I was worried about you. I was on my way here, I was going to make sure I was in the vicinity should you need me, but when Haruto and your father called, I decided to come straight away."

"Why?" Kaito muttered. "What are you really here for?"

"I was told you're suffering," he replied. "You were dreaming of Ryoga, weren't you?" He nodded weakly. "You care about him deeply."

"Yes. But… his parents had banned me from seeing him…"

"Oh, Kaito…"

"And they're right," he whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest. He closed his eyes and brushed away the tears he hadn't even realised had fallen in his sleep. "He's fourteen. What kind of person am I to have fantasies about being with a fourteen year old boy?"

"We were around that age when we began our affair."

"Yeah, but you weren't an adult," he argued. "We were both kids. I'm an adult now. I'm supposed to be responsible and mature and look after the kids and not- and not- not lusting after a kid!"

Chris sat silently while he continued to vent his frustrations. And Kaito was so grateful that someone for once just sat and listened and let him talk rather than telling him what he was supposed to think or feel in the situation. He just nodded and sat silently until finally Kaito couldn't go on and just curled up.

Chris' hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's alright. It's alright to feel like this."

"No it's not," he whimpered. "It's not."

"Yes, Kaito," Chris said gently, cupping his cheeks and tipping his head up. He smiled and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away his tears. "Yes, it is. You're still young and you've hardly had a lot of experience with social situations. You and Ryoga are both outwardly mature but you're both- and I mean this with the greatest of respect- mal-adjusted when it comes to social situations."

"And?"

"And let's face it, you hardly look eighteen, and Ryoga doesn't really look as young as he is," Chris continued. "The two of you are practically the same age."

"That doesn't change anything. And it doesn't change how much this hurts!"

Chris sighed and nodded. "Would you like something to take your mind off it?"

"Yes," Kaito pleaded, gazing up at him. "Please! Anything to get my mind off of him and how much I need him!"

Chris nodded slowly and Kaito realised what was going to happen moments before it actually happened. Their lips met slowly and it was like he was thirteen again, being kissed for the first time by his stunning older mentor. Like he was throwing a silly tantrum and now he'd explained the problem he got his reward.

He reached slowly around Chris' shoulders and let himself be pushed back to the bed, Chris' hair falling around them. Something in the back of his mind told him this was wrong if he cared so deeply for Ryoga but he couldn't be with him. He could never be with him again. And he needed something- _someone_- to take his mind off of the pain.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Rio takes the journey home as Ryoga beings to wake up and Kaito does all he can to forget about his feelings.

**The Cold Light of Day**


	36. The Cold Light of Day

**A/N:** Weee, finally a new chapter. Chris makes sure Kaito doesn't get the wrong idea, Rio tells Kaito all about Ryoga's gooey centre, and I totally am amused by the idea of Ryoga's mother being a really important oceanographer or marine biologist or something and her and Faker are going to embarrass the boys by talking about them when they were tiny babies next chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming and enjoy, ok? Cool.

* * *

Kaito hummed softly, opening his eyes a crack. The early morning light was coming in through his windows, lighting up Chris' body perfectly. He closed his eyes again as Chris' fingers brushed his hair gently. He hadn't know how much he'd missed this until he was living it again. Chris had done what he always did, focused all Kaito's attention on him.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" Chris said softly.

"Much," Kaito replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured, stroking Kaito's hair. "You know I'm here to help you. It was rather nostalgic. It was good to go back to what we had."

"But… isn't it wrong?" he said quietly. "Doing this if we have no feelings for each other?" Chris sighed and Kaito opened his eyes. "You told me… this should only happen between people who truly care about each other. Right?"

"You were young when I told you that," Chris replied. "It's wrong to do this under the pretence of genuine affection. But… given that neither of us are under the illusion that this is anything more than a release of pent up frustrations, I see nothing wrong with it. You were aware that this is simply a physical exchange, aren't you?"

Kaito nodded. "I know. And it did help."

"I'm glad." They fell into silence and Kaito closed his eyes again. Then Chris shifted and moved out from under him, sending Kaito falling to the mattress with the thud. "I'm going to have a shower. You have until I return to get your thoughts in order and prepare for the day. Then you will have a shower, get dressed, have breakfast and face the day rather than hiding away in your room sulking like a petulant brat."

"And if I don't want to?" Kaito hissed, pulling the covers back up to his chin. "If I'm not ready to face the world?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Kaito, I have dealt with you before. And you seem to be forgetting I have spent a great deal of time with the biggest brat in the world."

"Thomas isn't that bad I'm sure," he muttered.

"I can deal with him I can deal with you."

"I'm not getting up."

"Then I won't look into getting you back into the hospital and at Ryoga's side where you want to be."

Kaito scowled and Chris turned away to the bathroom. Was there any way for him to get back to Ryoga's side? If Chris could do that… maybe it was worth getting up and trying. Maybe it was worth trying to deal with this. But then… if he couldn't be with Ryoga, if he had to leave him a second time…

Could he handle that again?

* * *

Rio wanted to smile as the car stopped outside the hospital. Mother Grace smiled and opened the door for her. Finally, she was home. It was bittersweet really. Inside the hospital was her brother, her twin, her other half… and he was sick, seriously sick and maybe dying. She just hoped he was surrounded by the people he loved.

"Thank you for the ride home, Mrs Tsukikage," Rio murmured.

"It's nothing, dear," Grace replied. "You've given me the greatest hope of having my Miki return to me."

"Miki doesn't want to be changed."

"Glory and Miki are not the same creature," she replied, getting back into the car. "Don't make the mistake of thinking they are."

"Thank you anyway."

Grace smiled and nodded as the car pulled away. Taking a deep breath, Rio turned and looked up at the hospital before walking slowly through the doors. She paused at the desk and smiled at the nurse there. One of the regulars.

"Where's Ryoga?"

"Rio! You're home!" she turned and found Haruto bouncing over, wrapping his arms around her. "You're home!"

"Haruto," Rio murmured. "Are you here to visit Ryoga?"

"Yeah!" he said, nodding quickly. "Akina should already be here with Miss Tomiko. She gets here really early. And Father's here to talk to Mrs Shark."

"Mrs… Shark…?" Rio repeated with a frown.

"Rio," came her mother's voice. She turned and found her storming over. "Your brother is in critical condition and you only just show up?"

"I'm sorry," Rio murmured.

"Ami?" her mother frowned and looked up as Rio turned to Dr Faker. To her amazement her mother's anger seemed to fade and she hurried over to him. "It is you. Kamishiro Ami."

"What's going on?" Rio whispered to Haruto.

"Dunno," he replied. "But we need to go to Shark and Akina."

"Right, of course," Ami said. "Come along, Tenjo. I didn't realise these boys were yours, they always refer to you as Faker."

"Ah, yes, a stage name, I suppose," he said. "To be honest I hadn't considered Ryoga to be yours either. I never put two and two together."

Rio frowned. Her mother knew Faker. This was going to go down well with the boys. Haruto hurried with her to Ryoga's room. Akina was already lying on the bed at Ryoga's side. Rio frowned. How early did she get in to lie there with him? She almost wouldn't be surprised if Akina had to be forced out of the bed each night. She seemed to love Ryoga a little too much for her own safety.

"How do you two know each other?" Haruto said, looking back their parents.

"Ah, Dr Kamishiro helped Byron, Kazama and I when we were looking for sunken ruins," Faker replied. "When researching sunken ruins it's very important to have someone who knows what dangers lurk in the deep."

"I suppose it must be," Rio muttered.

"It was silly of me not to realise they were your boys," her mother laughed. "I remember your little blondie running around after your lab assistant. Kaito has certainly grown."

"Mmm, and he and Christopher thought no one knew about them."

"Shhh," Akina snapped, opening her eyes to glare up at them. "Shark's sleeping."

"Yes dear," her mother said softly, patting her head. "You've done a wonderful job looking after him."

"Where is Kaito anyway?"

"He left the other day," Ami said with a frown. "He didn't say a word just left. He hasn't been back since."

Rio scowled. If what she'd heard about Kaito and Ryoga was true, why wasn't he there at Ryoga's side? She sighed and walked forwards slowly, taking Ryoga's hand gently and squeezing. He'd been in a coma for days. Who knew what the consequences were going to be? What if there were complications? What if he woke up with memory loss, or brain damage or who knew what? She wasn't a doctor, all she knew was that this kind of things was serious and Kaito should have been there.

"Please," she whispered, leaning over and kissing his cheek around the mask. "Wake up soon. And be safe." She frowned and stood slowly. "I'm going to find Kaito." Haruto nodded slightly and their parents frowned. "If he expects me to approve of their relationship he needs to get his ass in gear and be here waiting for him to wake up like everyone else who loves him. The only excuse I will accept is that he's out hunting the people who caused this."

She strode out before they could stop her, ignoring anything they said. Kaito had to be at Ryoga's side or she was never going to accept him as Ryoga's boyfriend. And soon, she decided the best thing to do was to take the direct approach.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Where are you?_

_**Kaito:**__ Heading towards the school._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Head towards the hospital. Via the river._

_**Kaito:**__ I'm glad you're home safely._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Just do what I told you._

She made her way down to the river and walked along, waiting to bump into Kaito. He'd better have a damn good excuse why he wasn't there with her brother. And why she'd had to come out and find him rather than being at Ryoga's side. No matter how long it took, once she'd decided she was done with Kaito, the only thing that would steal her away from Ryoga would be making the people responsible pay.

"You have to learnt to deal with your emotions more constructively," said a familiar voice.

She frowned and saw Kaito's recognisable figure coming towards them, a taller figure at his side. Kaito was glaring up at him. "I deal with my emotions just fine, Chris."

Chris? Of course, Christopher Arclight. Thomas' brother. "Kaito!"

The pair fell silent as she stormed over and before she could stop herself, she slapped Kaito hard across the face. And rather than say a word to defend Kaito, Chris raised a hand to his lips, chuckling slightly.

"You're here with this pretty boy rather than with my possibly dying brother?!" she scolded. Kaito frowned, rubbing his cheek. He opened his mouth but Rio wasn't going to listen to his excuses. "He could never wake up, Kaito! He could be dying! And if you want to be a part of his life you have to deal with the fact that he is a little accident prone and sharp objects seem drawn to him and he isn't exactly known for diving away from danger, he likes sharks for crying out loud! So you have to get a grip and get used to being in hospital with us because it's a regular part of our life!"

Kaito frowned and lowered his head, glancing at Chris, who just smiled. "I'm not getting involved, Kaito."

"You said you'd help," Kaito hissed.

"I said I'd look into helping," Chris replied. "Now, answer Rio."

"Rio…"

"No, shut up and listen!" she snapped, fists clenching as she glared at him. "My brother is a dork. Ok? He's one of the biggest dorks you'll ever meet. He's a complete loser and he act cool, like he doesn't care what anyone thinks, and like he doesn't feel anything, but that's just his stupid barriers. He puts up theses shields, like he's really tough. But he's not."

"Rio, I know-"

"I said shut up! He is really delicate! He's really strong, he goes through all this pain and keep going, nothing can stop him. But inside he's of this gooey centre."

"Gooey centre?"

"Yes! He's soft and weak and scared." She shook her head quickly. "He's always scared, Kaito! When IV framed him for cheating, everyone left him. I wasn't there and our parents tried to be supportive but everything I hear, Dad didn't do a great job of hiding his disappointment and they had to work more and more to make ends meet. So he was alone. All his fans left him, his friends left him. Everyone abandoned him! And even when he moved, they still didn't want to get close so he shut himself off from the world because everyone leaves! He's scared and he's lonely and he's opened up to you because you of all people should understand that!"

"Rio…"

She sighed and shook his head. "And now you're just another person who abandoned him for something that wasn't his fault."

He frowned and gazed down at his feet for a moment. Kaito didn't normally look this awkward. What was wrong with him? Had her words really hit home that hard, or was there something more? "I care a lot for your brother, Rio. I really do. But… your father has told me that I can't be near him anymore."

Rio scowled. "Dad said that?"

"Yes. And that if I come near him again, he'll take the step of moving the entire family out of the city."

"Right," Rio huffed, taking hold of his wrist and pulling him along. "Let's sort this out right now!"

Kaito shot Chris a glance but Chris did nothing to help him. Rio wasn't about to let Chris boss her around either though. Kaito was coming with her and that was that.

* * *

"Kaito…"

Akina sat bolt upright and everyone in the hospital room jumped at the movement. It had been so quiet Haruto had barely heard it, but it had happened. Shark had spoken. It was barely a word, just a small breath but it was it definitely Kaito's name. Haruto frowned. Was he going to be upset when Kaito wasn't there?

"Shark?" she whispered.

"Shark?" Haruto cried, hurrying over. "Shark?!"

"Kaito…" Shark breathed. His fingers moved a little and Akina jumped from the bed, grasping Haruto's hand. "Kaito…"

Mrs Shark had hurried out to get a doctor, and Mr Shark and Akina and Haruto watched as Shark's fingers moved a little more. He was going to wake up. He groaned a little and Akina jumped up and down, shaking Haruto's arms.

The doctors hurried over and Akina and Haruto were hurried out of the way. But it had to be a good sign. He had to be getting better. He had to be about to wake up! Haruto wasn't sure how long they'd been outside before the door opened again and the doctors came out. Akina was inside almost before Haruto could register it but he was hot on her heels.

Shark was still lying in bed, breathing mask still over his face, skin pale and eyes hazy, but at least he was awake. His parents were sitting on either side on of him on the bed, each holding a hand and his mother stroking his hair as they spoke to him softly. It was obvious Shark was going to be sick and weak for a little while longer. But at least he was awake.

"Shark!" Akina cried. His parents turned and got off the bed, letting her scramble back up and sit with him again, tears slipping over as he reached up and she grasped his hand tightly in both of hers. "I was so scared, Shark… I thought you were never going to wake up… they-" she hiccuped and Shark gave a soft tired laughed. "They said you might not wake up, Shark."

He smiled and pulled the masked from his face, smiling up at her. "I'm not that weak. I'd always come back to you. Hey… where is everyone?"

"Yuma and the others have school," Haruto said. "But Kaito was here loads until a few days ago. Now it's really had to get him out of bed."

Shark frowned and Akina put the breathing mask back. "You have to rest. No more talking."

"But, I want to see Kaito," Shark argued, his voice muffled through the mask.

"Shh," she said firmly, wagging a finger at him. "You behave and get some rest. If Kaito is in bed, you have to be in bed too. If Kaito doesn't turn up, then you will have to be strong enough to go kick his ass later!"

Smiling slightly, Shark nodded and closed his eyes, breathing softly once more. Haruto frowned. Everyone thought Kaito had left because he didn't want to be with Shark but that wasn't true! Kaito loved Shark, he would do anything to be with him, Haruto was sure of that. No matter what Kaito said, he knew he loved Shark! He didn't understand why Kaito refused to admit it. Or why he refused to get out of bed. The last time he'd shut himself in his room and refused to get out of bed was when Chris… _Oh_. Now he got it. He'd shut himself away when _she_ left too. That was it. Back then, Kaito had allowed him to curl up with him. And when Chris left, he'd been more like this.

He hid away when he was hurting. When he'd been left. He was scared of losing Shark.

"He's scared," Haruto whispered. Akina turned to him. "He's scared and hurt because he's worried he's going to lose you."

"Actually," Faker said.

"I'm not scared," Kaito said. Haruto turned and Kaito was in the doorway with Rio and Chris. Mr Shark glared back at him but Kaito ignored him and strode in, standing at the foot of the bed. "I- I was scared. Believe me, I was. I wanted to be here with you too."

Shark smiled slightly and Haruto pulled Akina from the bed and turned to the rest of the room. "They need time alone."

"Over my dead body," Mr Shark snapped.

"That can certainly be arranged," Chris said, holding out his hands for the children. "Come on, let's get something to drink, Haruto, and you can introduce me properly to your friend."

"You- you're IV's brother," Akina stammered.

"Yes," he said, taking their hands and leading them out. "I'm Chris."

"Christopher, that's it," Mrs Shark said, snapping her fingers. Chris smiled and glanced over his shoulder they followed. "I remember catching you and Kaito on Byron's desk when you were supposed to be doing homework."

Kaito glanced back. "You're… Dr Ami? Your mother is Dr Ami?"

"Who?" Shark breathed, the mask still making it hard. "She's just my mother."

"She worked with our fathers," Kaito said, glaring at Shark. "She is one of the greatest minds on earth when it comes to the oceans. How the hell are you her son?"

"Out!" Haruto demanded as Shark muttered about how rude he was. Rio glared at her father and shoved him out and Akina pulled the door shut. "Maybe they'll finally work things out."

"I hope so," Akina murmured.

"I can't believe you banned him from seeing Ryoga," Rio hissed, glaring at her father.

Mrs Shark paused and frowned. "You what, love?"

"It's inappropriate."

"They care about each other."

"He's too old."

"_Sweetheart_," Mrs Shark said, suddenly looking very intimidating. "I think that he's good for Ryoga. He is mature and sensible and honest and is a very nice boy. It had taken this long for Ryoga to have friends, let alone a sensible relationship. Do _not_ ruin this for him. I have barely forgiven you for everything else, don't destroy his first love as well."

"Everything else?" Rio said quietly.

"Don't worry, dear," Mr Shark said. "It's nothing."

* * *

"So…" Kaito said quietly.

There was a heavy silence between Kaito and Ryoga. Kaito didn't know what to say. Since he was here, he had to make the most of it, right? And after everything Rio had said and what Chris had said… But his mind just focused on how weak and fragile Ryoga looked right now. His eyes were barely open and he was so pale and drawn out and the mask over his face didn't help. But then, Rio was right, the twins were constantly in the hospital so it shouldn't have been so strange. But since Rio had awoken, and Ryoga had his soul back, it wasn't anything serious. Ryoga would fall off cliffs and get hit by rubble and so on, usually saving Yuma.

"Kaito," Ryoga breathed, raising a hand slightly. Kaito moved around to the side of the bed and gently took his hand. "Why were you refusing to get out of bed?"

"Because your father said I was never allowed to see you again," Kaito murmured. "I was struggling with it. I did want to be here."

"And…" He smiled softly behind the mask, pulling Kaito closer so he had to sit on the bed. "You duelled Honour?"

"Yes."

"I assume you won?"

"Yes."

Ryoga smiled and drew him down slightly so Kaito was leaning over him slightly. "But… you don't have the Number? Or Honour's soul?"

"No…" He frowned slightly. How had Ryoga known that? "I'm sorry. It's that Number that put you in this mess. I-"

"Shh," Ryoga purred, slowly pulling down the breathing mask. His fingers slid up to Kaito's collar and Kaito smiled. Perhaps things weren't going to be difficult. Perhaps Ryoga's father would relent and they would be allowed to be together. "I will face him next time. Now… where the hell is my Shark Drake?!"

"Shark Drake?"

"I know you have him!" Ryoga snapped, pulling him down and glaring up into his eyes. "Now give him back or I can't pound Honour and Nightmare Shark into the ground!"

"Calm down," Kaito said softly, gently holding him down on the bed. "It's ok, I promise it'll be ok. I don't know what's going on with you and Shark Drake but don't get so worked up. Just rest, Ryoga. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You'd better be," he murmured.

He pulled Kaito down and pressed their lips together softly. Kaito smiled into the kiss, gently sliding his hand into Ryoga's hair. This was going to destroy him if he couldn't remain with Ryoga. But it would be worth it if things worked out.

He pulled back slightly, noticing Ryoga wasn't as into the kiss as he normally was. He glanced down at the younger boy and couldn't help laughing. Ryoga was lying there with his eyes closed, apparently having fallen asleep now he'd got what he wanted. He sat back on the bed and gently placed the breathing mask back over his face before tucking him in and settling in to wait for Ryoga to wake up again. Then, he noticed his extra deck was open and Ryoga's hand was resting by it. And grasped in his hand was Shark Drake.

Kaito sighed. Apparently the kiss had only been to get his card. Was he always going to be second best to a sea dragon? The thought almost made Kaito laughed but instead he sat at Ryoga's side and waited. He'd had Shark Drake all this time and not realised? He'd assumed Shark Drake had returned to Ryoga's deck once the duel was finished. It had never occurred to him that it could still be there and he'd had too much going on to check.

Not that it mattered. Ryoga was just sleeping now, no longer in a coma, and having his partner always calmed him. Now Kaito just had to hope they could stay together.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito has to face Shark's father, and he and Shark have to deal with their parents telling baby stories, and Yuma arrives at hospital a bit late.

**Feeding Frenzy**


	37. Feeding Frenzy

**A/N:** Soooo, the company I've been working for has shut down, so jobless author now. Yay. That means less money, but more time to write crap, and not just on like lunch break like over on Tumblr (so much vendettashipping recently, I tried to resist but I couldn't) so possibly more regular updates on this too. Some in other news, this chapter is Kaito and Ryoga getting friendly again, their parents are not only telling stories about them as babies (I honestly love the idea of Rio being the dominant sibling when they were younger) and Ryoga playing with sharks (because they know better than to mess with him) and embarrassing parents talking about their relationship and allllll that sort of stuff. Poor boys. Parents are so embarrassing aren't they? So yeah, thanks for the reviews, enjoy and keep them coming.

* * *

The first time Chris went with Ryoga's other visitors went to check up on Ryoga and Kaito, the pair were lying together in the hospital bed. It seemed both were asleep, their hands clasped together around a card, he figured it was probably Shark Drake. Ami murmured about how cute it was and what and adorable couple they were while her husband glared.

The second time, it wasn't so cute. Well, not really. Ryoga's father certainly didn't think so, and Faker frowned slightly. Although Ami sighed and said something about young love. And, from what Chris had heard from Kaito and what little he'd seen, they were certainly moving towards being completely smitten. Kaito was obviously completely taken with Ryoga, but Kaito never did anything half-heartedly. And what he knew of Ryoga indicated he was similar. It was certainly looked like it would be a serious relationship, as long as it was left alone to blossom properly.

Kaito, who was already missing his coat, was above Ryoga, straddling his hips and leant down over him, locked in a passionate, heated, open mouthed kiss. And while Chris understood Mr Kamishiro's concerns, he knew Kaito would never purposefully hurt or take advantage of Ryoga. And rather obviously, Ryoga was taking control of the situation. His hand was tangled into Kaito's hair, keeping him close and his other hand was sliding down his back, and playing absently with his belt until Kaito reached back and caught his wrist. Obviously both had learnt lessons since he'd spoken with Ryoga about Kaito's behaviour.

Mr Kamishiro cleared his throat and both started slightly, their heads jerking up and knocking together. Kaito sat straight and turned slightly, gazing at them over his shoulder and Chris was certain her wasn't the only one who noticed Ryoga's hands resting on the older boy's thighs. Whatever problems the pair had been having, the seemed to be working passed them. Kaito caught Ryoga's wrists and gently entwined their fingers, resting their hands on Ryoga's stomach instead, a little more of an acceptable position with Mr Kamishiro glaring at them.

"Hey," Ryoga murmured. "I'm feeling a lot stronger now."

"I'm glad," Ami said, walking over. "However, this time you'll stay in bed when I tell you to, won't you?"

Ryoga frowned and rolled his eyes. "Yes…"

He picked up his breathing mask and put it back his face once more and Chris smiled to himself. Well, it he was going to make out with Kaito in the hospital when he'd just woken up from a coma, he had to expect to be out of breath. Kaito climbed off of Ryoga and sat leaning against the headrest and within moments, Ryoga had sat up and was between his legs leaning back against him, wrapped up in his arms.

"You're quite affection today," Kaito murmured.

Chris had to admit that he'd never expected Ryoga to be quite so affectionate, he certainly seemed to long for physical contact with Kaito no matter what sort. He'd imagined Ryoga to be more of the type who just offered the odd smile and awkwardly held his partner's hand and anything else in public would be completely out of the question. Perhaps it was just because it was a new relationship and he'd been hurt before. Or perhaps because he'd had several near death experiences in the past week. From what Chris had heard his heart had given out, he'd probably done something to his body by going out in the storm and having been in a coma wasn't a risk free thing. They needed to watch for complications.

"Perhaps I'm always this affectionate," Ryoga muttered, barely audible through the mask. "But you've never found out because you've never gone this long without saying something stupid and pissing me off."

"Language, Ryoga!" Ami snapped.

"Must get it from his boyfriend," Mr Kamishiro muttered.

Chris frowned. It was becoming obvious who was going to cause trouble for the pair. "Actually, Kaito very rarely curses at all. One of the side effects of such a young brother. It's more likely he picked it up from those gangs he used to be with. And the language on the duelling circuit is rather filthy too."

Mr Kamishiro glared at him and Chris just gave him a small smile. He was definitely going to be the one to watch. But their attention was drawn back to the young lovers when Ryoga gasped softly through his mask. What Kaito was actually up to couldn't be seen, Ryoga had tilted his head to hide Kaito's face. But whatever it was, it had bought a bright blush to Ryoga's cheek.

"I think that's enough," Mr Kamishiro said firmly. "Ryoga needs rest."

"Oh nonsense," Ami said, waving her hand dismissively. "He's been sleeping for days. And I'm sure he will be the first to tell us when he wants to be left to rest. I remember when he was young and we were having a party and about half way through he got up from the table, declared he was tired, told us all to be quiet so he could sleep and went him upstairs. He was quite the prima-donna when he was younger."

"Was not," Ryoga muttered as Kaito laughed.

"You were," Rio teased. "You were such a kitten."

Ami laughed softly, sitting next to the bed. "Oh, my Ryoga was such an adorable little thing. He used to come running to me crying about everything."

"Mother…" he groaned. "Please don't."

"Oh, don't worry, Ryoga," Chris said. "Kaito was a brat."

Kaito frowned slightly and Faker chuckled. "Very much so. When he didn't get what he wanted he'd come storming in, all teary and angry and he'd stand between me and my work and throw a screaming tantrum, demanding to get his way."

"N-no I didn't," Kaito said, shaking his head.

"You were like that even when I was with the family," Chris said.

"I remember when you first started working with us, Chris," Faker continued. "He came storming in telling me to get rid of you because you'd been rude to him and told him off for fiddling with the equipment you were using. He was furious. I don't think anyone had ever told him to shut up and sit down before. You should have seen his face when I told him you were Byron's son and you were doing nowhere."

Kaito grumbled something about no being that bad and Ryoga smirked.

"Rio threw tantrums," Ami said quietly. "She was quite the bully as well, she was the dominant twin for a long time." Rio flushed and turned away, muttering about how things changed only for her father to pat her head. "Ryoga just cried."

"He was quite the pathetic child," Mr Kamishiro muttered.

Ryoga flinched and Chris quickly realised another similarity between him and Thomas. Thomas had been their mother's favourite. Chris had theories as to why, and why he always seemed to be Byron's least favourite but he doubted his father's reasons matched those of Ryoga's father. But whatever the reason, Ryoga's father seemed to be far fonder of Rio than Ryoga- openly at least.

"He couldn't even follow basic instructions," he continued. Ami scowled and Ryoga closed his eyes as Kaito squeezed his hands. "Clumsy as well. Remember when he nearly got himself killed because he couldn't sit still?"

"Oh, come now," Ami laughed. "He was only a toddler. He'd only just learnt _how_ to walk, of course he didn't want to sit still. And it was hard enough for him without being on a boat in rough weather. He just wanted to see the sharks."

Kaito sat up slightly straighter. "Sharks?"

"Ryoga fell in," Ami said with a shrug. "We had sharks feeding off the back of the boat and one large one bumped the boat. He fell in."

Chris was amazed how she could say that like it wasn't a terrifying event. "Weren't you scared?"

"Of course," she said. "We were horrified and I thought I was going to lose my baby, especially when he went under. But the water was so clear, one of the others recorded it while I was panicking. He was just below the surface, and the shark swarm around him and he would reach out and touch them and they'd bump him but they weren't aggressive. It was all so quick. Less than a minute or so before he came back up and we managed to get him out. I've never seen anything like it. There is something about my boy, when he gets in the water with sharks, it's something special."

"You got in the water with sharks a lot?" Kaito murmured.

Ryoga laughed weakly. "A couple of times."

Chris frowned. It seemed Ami wasn't as bothered by getting her son involved in her work as his father was. Still, there was a simmering tension in the room. It was obvious there was going to be a serious discussion- that would quite quickly turn into an argument, no doubt- very soon. And Chris decided the children really didn't need to be there for that.

"Haruto, Akina," he called gently. "I think you kids need something sweet for being so brave and dealing with this so well."

Haruto's eyes widened and glittered. "We can get Shark some caramel to make him feel better."

"Of course," Chris said, nodding slightly. "Come on." He glanced at Rio. "I think you might deserve something sweet too, Rio."

She glanced back between the adults and Kaito and Ryoga. Apparently, she understood the as well. She nodded and followed them out, letting the adults deal with the two boys. Chris sincerely hoped they'd be ok.

* * *

Ryoga held onto Kaito's hands tightly as the door closed. This was it. It they were going to be forced apart, it was now. He closed his eyes and Kaito nuzzled into his neck, kissing softly and murmuring his reassurances.

"You were always such a silly boy," his mother laughed. "My poor boy, you always had such bad luck. But I'm always so proud of you."

Ryoga opened his eyes slightly and smiled. But his father didn't. "I think it's time we talked business."

"I think he might be right, Ami," Faker said.

Ryoga's eyes closed once more and pressed his cheek against Kaito's, pulling the mask away slightly. "If this doesn't go our way, I want you to know I wanted to be with you. As me. No matter what has happened before and who tried to manipulate us, I wanted this."

"Ryoga…" He squeezed his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "It was real… Akina protected you from outside influences, because you're hers." Ryoga's eyes snapped wide open and he clenched his firsts. It was real? "Envy couldn't touch you. It was all real."

Ryoga drew back slowly, replacing the mask and glancing over at his parents and Faker. He supposed their fate was in their hands now. He wouldn't sit there and have Kaito taken from him without a fight, but there wasn't all that must they could do if their parents decided not to allow this.

There was silence for a few moments before his father spoke up. "I'll be honest, I don't approve."

Ryoga wasn't surprised. His father never approved. He didn't care. His mother could get him around most of the time. She was very persuasive. As long as it was just him being grumpy rather and his arguments weren't rational and reasonable.

"Care to explain why, dear?" his mother replied.

"Ryoga is a child," he hissed. "A weak one at that-"

"He's not weak," Kaito hissed, receiving a glare. "He's one of the strongest people I've ever met and if you can't see that I'm not sure how you can call yourself a father."

Faker smiled and Ryoga squeezed Kaito's hands gratefully. It was incredible to have people believing in him like this. It had always just been his mother. And as they grew older, Rio too. But so many people was almost overwhelming.

"He's obviously disrespectful," his father said, glaring at Kaito.

"My son speaks his mind," Faker said. "But he speaks the truth. Your son is anything but weak."

There was silence for a while and Ryoga tightened his grip on Kaito's hands. Finally, his mother laughed and clapped her hands, standing from the chair. "Well, I think that's enough of that."

"Excuse me?" his father snapped. "This is hardly what I'd call a discussion."

"Oh hush," she said. "Ryoga is a child, I will grant you that. But he is special." She smiled and stroked his hair softly. "He has to be if everything he says is true. He's an incredible boy. He's sensible and smart, even if he acts like he's not. I think if he wants to be with Kaito, he should be allowed to make his own decisions."

"And when it goes wrong?"

"Are you telling me you never made mistakes?" She glared up at him and Ryoga frowned. He knew what she was talking about. Kaito and Faker probably thought she meant when they were young, but when she got that look in her eyes and her voice too that tone, he knew exactly what mistakes she was talking about. "Are you so perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect, Ami," he said, glancing away. "You know that."

"I do," she said. She smiled and patted Ryoga's head. "Now, that's not to say you two can be allowed to run around unchecked."

"Of course not," Faker agreed. "Ryoga is a child and Kaito is hardly a mature adult." Kaito frowned and shot him and glare but Ryoga squeezed his hands. "They certainly can't be left to their own devices."

"That's not fair," Ryoga snapped, pulling the mask away so he could talk freely. "We can be trusted together."

"Hardly," his father muttered.

Ryoga glared over him. "If it was up to you I'd be alone."

"Ryoga," his mother snapped. "Don't speak to your father like that." Ryoga scowled and lowered his head. No matter what he did, she always defended her father. Because she '_loved_' him and he was Ryoga's father. No matter how much she loved Ryoga and hated his father for what he was sometimes, she loved him. "Now, we understand that you're both obviously smitten, so the question is, can you two be trusted to behave without needing a chaperone?"

"After that display earlier?" his father muttered.

"I've seen you do worse," Ryoga grumbled, earning a warning glare from his mother.

The message was plain. She wouldn't tolerate one more snide remark. "Your father has a point."

"Agreed," Faker said. Kaito and Ryoga held each other's hand tighter. Ryoga feared their decision more than anything. He wanted to stay with Kaito as they were. They were trustworthy. He didn't see what else they wanted from them. "There have to be ground rules and boundaries."

Rules and boundaries were a good thing though. For there to be rules and boundaries, there had to be a relationship. And that was what he needed. Kaito's mind seemed to have picked that up just as quickly as his and his hands released their grip slightly. They weren't going to be forced apart.

"No sex," his father snapped. Ryoga's cheeks flushed and Kaito leant his chin on Ryoga's shoulder, laughing slightly. "Of any kind. Nothing at all until Ryoga is legal. Nothing beyond kisses. And none of that obscene behaviour from earlier. You two keep your hands to yourselves and your bodies apart."

"Now, now," his mother said softly. "Let's be realistic. Ryoga and Kaito are both strong willed and both mature to an extent. We all know that children these days don't care about who's legal or not. They never think it matters as long as they're in love."

"We're still here, you know?" Kaito said quietly.

"We know, but this is a discussion for adults." She turned back to the other two. "I appreciate no one wants them rushing into things, but boys will be boys." The two men nodded begrudgingly. "So, I think we can all agree there needs to be some time to make sure this is serious and no one is going to get hurt. We've all been in positions where we've had our hearts broken because things aren't moving fast enough or because it's moved too fast as now there's nothing more."

"What are you proposing, Ami?" Faker said.

"A period of courtship." Ryoga stared up at his mother and she smiled back at him. _Courtship_? "You set a period of time, and for that period they will be getting to know each other, and after that period, if they want to take things further, we will allow it."

"Why are they talking about you having sex?" Ryoga grumbled, putting more weight against Kaito.

"Because they're parents and it's their job to embarrass us," Kaito whispered back.

"That seemed reasonable," Faker said. "Of course, the courtship would have rules?"

"Of course. So, how long do you suggest?"

"Why can't they trust us to be mature?" Ryoga muttered. "It's not like we've been rushing towards anything."

"I told you, it's what parents do," Kaito whispered

"Years sounds like a good plan," his father snapped.

"Don't be stupid," Faker said, folding his arms.

"The average time between time between meeting and getting engaged is six months," his mother said. "That sounds like a good amount of time. What do you think, boy? Do you think that's reasonable?"

They glanced at each other before nodding. Six months seemed reasonable to Ryoga. He didn't really put too much weight on these things, he just liked spending time wrapped in Kaito's arms and sharing heated kisses with him. Going further had barely crossed his mind. And he wasn't sure about Kaito, but he doubted Kaito was that desperate to get him to do more.

"Fine," his father hissed. "But they shouldn't be left alone together, there has to be adult supervision."

"Is that really necessary?" Faker said.

"Perhaps it'd be prudent to make sure they're not _entirely_ alone," his mother said. "Perhaps there should be someone, not necessarily an adult, in the area. You shouldn't be left in the house alone for long periods of time. There should be someone around."

"Bedroom doors are to be left open," Faker put in.

"And if the pair of you are alone in any bedroom you can expect spot checks," his father snapped. "Just to make sure."

They glanced at each other again but nodded none the less. "Good. Now, I don't see any harm in the pair of you exploring each other a little more than you already are-"

"I do," his father hissed.

"-but can we agree that your pants stay on?" The nodded awkwardly. This was getting way too detailed and awkward. Why did parents have to do this? He just wanted to be alone with Kaito. "And no more sleepovers without warning?"

"Yes," they both muttered.

"Good. I'm glad we're all agreed on this," she said with a bright smile. "You two should be allowed to have your fun as long as you obey our rules."

"Might as well put a chastity belt on him," his father muttered, walking away.

"Well now you're just being hysterical, dear."

"He's hardly strong willed enough to resist any pressure put on him."

"Because you're known for your ironclad resistance," Ryoga muttered before realising what he'd done.

His mother's glare fell on him and he knew he was done for. "Kaito… Ryoga and I need a moment together to talk about how to properly respect the man who raised him."

Kaito nodded, it was all he could do really, and kissed Ryoga's cheek gently before slipping away, following Faker out and shutting the door slowly behind him. It was just Ryoga and his mother now. And she was fuming. Ryoga swallowed heavily and replaced the breathing mask.

"Oh no, mister," she snapped, hands going to her hips. "Don't you think that'll save you now." He sighed and Ami sat on the bed facing him, gently taking his hands. "I've fought for you to see Kaito. I've fought for you every step of the way, Ryoga. Please, just do me the favour of rising above it every now and again. Please, just remain dignified and rise above it."

"I try," he breathed. "I really try." He closed his eyes, biting back the lump in his throat. These painkillers and brushes with death were taking their toll, he couldn't put up barriers anymore. He was struggling to push down all his emotions. "I'm never good enough."

She sighed and squeezed his hands. "My darling, you must stop letting these things get to you. I know you're under a lot of pressures but you have to put it aside, you're just a child. Don't worry about these things. Just prove them all wrong. When you think you're not good enough, just remember that you are good enough for me and you are good enough for Kaito and Rio and Yuma seems very fond of you too." He nodded slightly. "Please, just stop fighting with your father. He's given in over Kaito. Don't make him become stricter."

Ryoga sighed and nodded. "But after everything-"

"I know. And you know I don't expect you to be happy about it. But he is your father and we love him no matter how much your argue or disagree, right?"

"I suppose."

"Good boy."

* * *

Kaito almost ran from Ryoga's father. Being left alone with the older man couldn't end well. He hurried away to where Chris and the kids were sitting with Yuma's friends- although there was no sign of Yuma himself. Still, hopefully, Mr Kamishiro would control himself as long as they were around youngsters. He seemed like a respectful man at least.

But apparently his rage was only fuelled by Kaito trying to avoid conflict. He caught him by the back of his coat and pulled him away, slamming him to the wall. Apparently there was no option but to argue it out with him.

"My wife might think it's a good plan for the two of you to be together," he said firmly. "I can't stop you seeing him but you'd better believe that if you make one wrong move I will lock him up where you will never reach him."

"Mr Kamishiro, I care about Ryoga, I won't break your rules and I won't hurt him."

"You think I believe a word you say?"

"I mean it. And you can throw your weight around as much as you like but I won't back down. You won't scare me away from him."

"You think this is me trying to scare you?" he sneered. "This is just a warning. You'll learn soon enough. I might be harsh, but I love my son, weak as he is. If he were a shark, Rio would have eaten him in the womb. He was the runt."

"You shouldn't be so cruel to him," Kaito hissed. "How can you love him and say those things?"

"It's because I love him I force him to be stronger," Mr Kamishiro snapped. "And I am nowhere near as strict as my father. The world is a harsh place and if he can't stand and fight he will be eaten alive. Disgraceful as his disqualification was, it was a blessing in disguise. It made him _strong_. It forced him to be strong. I have never been prouder of him than when he came out of that fighting. When he became stronger than ever, when he stopped feeling sorry for himself and started to fight. His mother was furious that he was getting into fights, and skipping school and how he became a delinquent- and I wasn't too proud of that part- but he was up. He was dealing with it and proving that he was better than everyone thought he was, that he was strong! That he was the best!"

A lot of things about Ryoga were starting to make sense now.

"It's no wonder he hang onto people like Yuma," he murmured. Mr Kamishiro glared at him. "Yuma keeps running after him and comforting no matter what. When he's weak and broken and hurting, Yuma just smiles and laughs and helps him back up. He gives him the support he needed."

"You little-"

"Kaito!" Yuma called. Kaito turned and smiled slightly as Yuma skidded to a stop in front of them. "Rio sent a message saying Shark was waking up!"

"That was hours ago, Yuma," Kaito said, folding his arms.

"Heh, really?" he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Must have lost track of time."

"What were you doing?" Kotori said, shaking her head.

"Running errands for Grandma."

Kaito sighed and shook his head. "Come on, I'm sure he can put up with you for five minutes."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**Baby Days**


	38. Baby Days

**A/N:** Weeee, super long chapter. Full of painful Kamishiro flashbacks, and Rio playing dress up with her brother. Because I totally love Rio bullying Ryoga until he realised he was a really good duellist and even then he only starts standing up for himself when Rio's in hospital. Because I like the idea of the little crybaby pulling himself up and becoming stronger. And he's got quite the abusive family (because all my favourite characters have to suffer trauma, it's just how I am) and I also love the idea of IV/Thomas and Ryoga's lives being more entwined than they are in the show. Essentailly, we've abandoned canon and I'm wandering off on headcanons completely now. But that's way more fun anyway, yes, it's a painful little chapter but we get fun next chapter. So, enjoy and review and thanks to those who do, ok?

* * *

Kaito had quickly come to terms with the jealousy that rose in him watching Yuma and Ryoga together. Ryoga had that dumb smile and Yuma was laughing and Ryoga really seemed to loosen up around Yuma in a way that Kaito just couldn't bring out of him. He supposed he'd have to just wait and see about that. After meeting Ryoga's family, he started to realise why Ryoga was how he was. Looking at Ryoga, he couldn't imagine him as a young, weak sibling. He couldn't imagine him being bullied by Rio. She was a tease and could be a little mean sometimes but that was how siblings were. There was a part of Kaito that wished he knew more about Ryoga, that he could reach him like Yuma did, to make him laugh and smile like the stupid kid he was.

"So… it's true then?" Yuma said after a while. He glanced between them. "You two are like… a couple?"

Ryoga smiled and shook his head, and Kaito scowled. "No, Yuma, not _like_ a couple. We _are_ a couple."

"Then… you're boyfriends?"

"Yes," Kaito said.

Yuma frowned and Kaito wasn't sure why Yuma was struggling with it. He didn't seem his usual bubbly self now the question of their relationship had come up. If anything, he seemed almost sad. He would have thought Yuma of all people would be happy for them. Yuma was always happy for everyone.

"What's wrong, Yuma?" Ryoga said, folding his arms.

"It's just…" He frowned and Kaito walked over slowly, sitting next to Ryoga and gently taking his hand. Yuma sighed and shook his head. "I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Kaito repeated.

"Well, Shark we really hurt when Ken left him," Yuma explained and Kaito didn't miss Ryoga's wince. "And I know you're not like him, Kaito, but you're friends and you're my best friends and if you two are a couple now, then you might break up and you'll hate each other it and it'll all be ruined."

Ryoga and Kaito glanced at each other. Well, that was surprisingly rational and accurate for Yuma. And Kaito wasn't going to deny it worried him. If things went sour, would he and Ryoga ever be able to recover from it and carry on as friends? Ryoga sighed and patted Yuma's arm.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, huh?" he said. "Things are going well right now, let's focus on that right?"

Yuma nodded slowly and Kaito had to agree with that. But suddenly Yuma was pouting again. "Does this mean you two are going to want loads of time on your own without me now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kaito said with a small smile. He stroked Ryoga's cheek gently, tilting his head up so they were nose to nose. "Maybe we can just ignore you."

"We've been learning to tune you out for a while now," Ryoga agreed, his hands sliding up to Kaito's neck.

Kaito smirked and leant down to close the small gap between their lips. There were a few moments of silence and Ryoga quickly deepened the kiss, both well aware that Yuma was slowly turning red and he was laughing nervously.

"Ok, come on, guys," Yuma whined as their eyes slipped shut. Ryoga's hand tangled into Kaito's hair and Kaito reached absently around him, all but forgetting about Yuma as his jabbering continued. "Seriously, you two, knock it off. It's gross."

Their lips parted slowly and Kaito glanced over at Yuma as Ryoga smirked. "You won't be thinking that for much longer, Yuma."

"You'll start wanting some attention from someone special soon," Kaito agreed.

"No way!" Yuma cried. "I'm never going to be all icky and kissy like you two."

Kaito and Ryoga both laughed. Yuma was only a little younger but he wasn't nearly as mature. Yuma was still at the age where he thought romance and love were embarrassing. It wouldn't be long before he mind began to wander to more mature things.

"Don't worry, Yuma," Ryoga purred. "Kissing isn't the only icky thing we get up to."

Kaito smirked and Yuma's eyes widened. "No! I don't want to know!"

He jumped off the bed and hurried out, muttering about keeping their romantic ick to themselves. Ryoga smirked and Kaito pulled him closer, quickly reconnecting their lips in a deep, passionate kiss that Ryoga was all too happy to return. Now Yuma was gone they could have a little time together to do as they pleased. Who knew how long they had before someone interrupted them again? Kaito pushed Ryoga gently, lying him down on the bed without breaking their kiss. Ryoga obviously wanted to be on top but he hadn't even been awake from a day so Kaito was adamant that Ryoga was staying in the sheets and on the mattress.

"Alright, you two," Chris said from behind them. Kaito drew back and Ryoga huffed, tugging at his hair, trying to pull him back down. "I know it's not against the rules but perhaps you shouldn't get too frisky while in the hospital. And just because you're young and in love, please try not to traumatise poor Yuma."

"I think we should go all the way," Ryoga murmured, leaning up to peck his lips. "I think you should ignore them and we should do it right now. Just to piss him off."

"Hmm," Kaito murmured, pretending to think about it. "You mean, I could pin you down, tear off your clothes and make sure the entire hospital hears you screaming my name?"

It was incredibly difficult to keep a straight face when Chris was smirking and Ryoga was blushing heavily. The younger boy nodded slightly, gripping Kaito's collar. "Yeah… something like that…"

"And then afterwards, when we're cuddling and I'm telling you just how much I love you're your dad will storm in and we will be dragged apart and you will be locked up safely and I will be forced never to see you again and-"

"Alright, alright," Ryoga snapped as Chris chuckled. "I get it. It's a bad idea."

"I'm glad you understand," Kaito teased, kissing his nose. He moved from off over him and lay down at his side, gently taking his hand. Chris had a book in his hand sat across the room, obviously not paying much attention them. "Ryoga…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask about you and your father?"

Ryoga frowned, playing absently with the breathing mask. He was using it less and less, so that had to be a good sign. Perhaps he'd be out of hospital soon, although if Ami got her way she'd probably keep him in bed for weeks, and that meant Kaito would have to deal with Ryoga's father.

"My father comes from a kind of… well, the family likes to hold up family traditions and things have been done a certain way for a long time and…" He sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't the ideal son."

"How so?"

"Well, like he said, Rio was…" He scowled and tilted his head away, gazing at the wall. "It would have been better if it had been the other way around." Kaito frowned. Ryoga's father had really done some damage to his mind. "They always said… if it had been the other way around, if Rio had been a boy and I have been a girl, everyone would have been happy."

"How can you say that?"

"Because that's what I was taught. That's what they all always said. Rio would have made a better heir than I would. They would have been proud of her."

* * *

_"I don't want to be here," Ryoga whimpered, grasping his mother's dress._

_Ami sighed and gently picked him up in her arms, brushing away the tears starting to spill over. His father glared over and Rio laughed. _

_"You should be more like me, Ryoga," Rio said. "Grandpa loves me."_

_"Grandpa loves you both," Ami said firmly._

_"No he doesn't," Ryoga said quietly, burying his head in her shoulder. "He thinks I'm pathetic."_

_"Because you are," Rio laughed. "You cry all the time. Boys aren't supposed to cry. Grow up."_

_Their parents sighed and their grandparents came in. Ryoga quickly hid in his mother's shoulder as his grandpa glared and him. Rio smiled and bounced over only to be glared at too. _

_"Young ladies shouldn't make such a racket, Rio," he snapped. "Ryoga. Come over here." Ryoga gulped and his mother set him down. He stared up at his grandpa, tears filling his eyes as he approached. He was already shaking. "Stop looking so pathetic, boy."_

_"I-I'm sorry, Grandpa." Rio folded her arms and Ryoga lowered his head only for his grandpa to pull his head back up with a bony hand in his hair. "You're your chin up, boy."_

_"Yes, Grandpa."_

_The hand released his hair and his cane cracked across his back, forcing a sharp cry from his lips. "Will you stand straight?!"_

_"I'm sorry!" he cried._

_"And stop your whimpering. We've got guests coming and I want to show off my grandson. So you will straighten up, you will be respectable and you will act like you're expected to."_

_"Yes… Grandpa…"_

_"And you, Rio," he snapped, glaring down at him. "You will be seen and not heard like a good girl."_

_Rio huffed and caught Ryoga's hand. "We need to go and get ready then, Grandpa."_

_She giggled and pulled him away and Ryoga had no option but to go with her. They ended up in the dressing room. It was full of clothes they were expected to wear. Rio grinned back at him and grabbed some clothes from the racks. _

_"Take off your clothes," she said, folding her arms._

_"What? Rio?"_

_"Take your clothes off right now, Ryoga!" she demanded. _

_He frowned but did as she told him. She took off her clothes as well and to his horror, she pulled on his. "Rio?!"_

_"Put it on, idiot."_

_"No way!"_

_"Ryoga."_

_"No!"_

_Rio glared at him for a moment before she tackled him to the ground. Ryoga struggled and squirmed but Rio pinned him down. She forced him into her dress and Ryoga screamed for his mother to help him. But it was their grandpa who came in. He scowled and pulled Rio up as Ryoga sniffled. _

_"Don't pick on your sister, Ryoga," he snapped._

_"But I-"_

_"Come along," he said, pulling Rio away. "Our guests are here." He glanced back at Ryoga, who was sitting up on the floor, struggling with the dress. "Stop fiddling, Rio." His eyes widened. He'd just- but he- they didn't look that much alike, did they? "And get up off the floor."_

_"Y-yes Grandpa…" he stammered as his mother appeared in the door. She frowned as Rio ran out after their grandpa and she helped him up to his feet. "What's going on?"_

_"She stuffed me in her dress!" he cried. "And he thinks she's me! And that makes me her. I'm not a girl!"_

_"No, of course you're not, love, he just doesn't see as well as he used to," she said gently, stroking his hair. "But right now Grandpa will be mad if you ruin his party, so…" She smiled and gently lifted him into her arms. "You just stay with me, ok?"_

_He sniffled and nodded, clinging to her as they went out to mingle with the guests. Rio was having fun with the other boys and Ryoga held onto his mother, being cooed over by the other women. And Rio even got into a fight with one of the boys when he called her long hair girly._

_"Shh, honey, don't cry," Ami whispered when Rio was praised for how strong she was. The perfect son, they said. She'd grow up into the perfect heir for the family they said. They all thought she was him. Everyone but his mother loved Rio more than him. "It's been a long day, you're just tired."_

_"That's what girls are always like," Rio declared. "No st-stami-stame-"_

_"Stamina," Ryoga whispered._

_"Yeah, that!"_

_"Such a boisterous little boy," one of the guests laughed. "He must be a handful."_

_"You have no idea," his father groaned._

* * *

_"_Help_!" Ryoga screamed as Rio slammed him to the ground, cards flying everywhere. "Mother! Help!"_

_"You cheated!" Rio yelled, grabbing his collar. "You messed up the numbers or you cheated! But you didn't win!"_

_"Alright!" he cried, tears filling his eyes. "Alright, you won. You won, please let go!"_

_"Shut up!" she snapped._

_"Rio!" She was lifted away and his father was holding her tightly. "What are you doing?"_

_"He cheated!" she screeched._

_Ryoga sniffled, sitting up and brushing his tears away as his mother gathered up the cards on the floor. "What were you two doing?"_

_"We were-" He hiccupped and his father sighed. "We duelling and- and I messed up and-" Another hiccup. "-Rio lost."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," his father snapped. "Rio couldn't lose. You're too soft to win. You're right, you must have messed up the numbers."_

_Ami frowned and lifted him from the ground gently. "You look after Rio. I'll deal with Ryoga."_

_He nodded and Ryoga closed his eyes, snuggling into her arms as they got into the car. He sat there in silence as they drove. How could Rio have lost? It was their first real duel without their parents watching and telling them what to do. Obviously it was a fluke. He'd got lucky. Or messed up the numbers. His parents always did the life points, so he must have got his maths wrong. He couldn't have beaten Rio. He didn't have the killer instinct needed to win. He was too soft._

_They ended up at the aquarium and his mother lead him through to the shark tanks. It was late and quiet and a father was trying to convince his youngest that it was time to go. Ami laughed softly and set him down so he could run up to the glass, and one of the sharks came over and swam around them._

_"Hi Bertha," he whispered, putting a hand to the glass._

_"How do you know her name?" the other boy asked._

_Ryoga turned slightly and smiled. The boy had a poof of pink hair and was in one of those sailor suits the nanny kept putting him in because it was c_ute_. Their parents were talking quietly and the boy's older brothers- at least Ryoga guessed that was what they were- were sitting on a bench, going through their cards together._

_"Mother studies the sharks here," Ryoga said. He sniffled slightly and rubbed his eyes. "She lets me work with her when Rio's in a bad mood. I love the sharks." He smiled slightly. "This one's Bertha. And the big one up there, that's Ernie. And the one with the scar over his eye, that's Thomas." _

_One of the boy's brothers wandered over and Ryoga found himself staring up at him. The older boy smirked and patted his head. "You duel, kid?"_

_"N-no," he said quickly, shaking his head. _

_"Nonsense, Ryoga," Ami called. "You duel perfectly well."_

_"I've never won."_

_"You won today," she said._

_"Rio said I cheated," Ryoga sighed. The boys frowned. "I won't duel anymore. Rio's a better duellist anyway. She's better at everything."_

_The older boy scowled and dragged him off the ledge and stood him on the floor before glaring at his younger brother. "Give him your duel disk and D-Gazer."_

_"What?!" they both cried._

_The oldest brother was sitting on the bench still, watching with a small smile and the youngest handed Ryoga his stuff. Ami smiled and handed him her deck and extra deck, because he didn't really have his own deck yet; his father he wasn't as good as Rio so he didn't need one and his father never really taught him much but Rio needed a practice partner more her own age. The older boy laughed, setting his duel disk and D-Gazer and Ryoga hesitantly followed suit._

_The duel was hard and Ryoga struggled against the older boy's impressive, and kind of creepy, monsters. And he'd only duelled once with AR-Vision. He and Rio just duelled on the table. He was really strong and listening to their parent's commentary he realised the boy was a competitive duellist- he was a_ champion._ And Ryoga was getting his ass kicked._

_It was over quickly and Ryoga hit the ground as his life points fell to zero. The older boy stood over him and Ryoga was ready to be told how pathetic he was, but instead, the boy held out his hand. Ryoga was stunned. After a moment, he reached up and took it, letting the older boy help him up as the young pink haired boy hurried over._

_"You're really good, kid," he laughed. _

_"I am?"_

_"Yeah, really good," the pink haired kid laughed. "Right, Chris?"_

_"Not bad," the oldest boy said._

_"A little more practise and you might be a threat," the middle boy laughed. _

_"Let's go, boys," their father called, walking off. "It's closing time." _

_"Hey!" Ryoga called after the middle boy. He paused and turned. "What's your name?"_

_He smiled and tilted his head. "Thomas. I'll see you on the circuit when you're older, Ryoga."_

_"How do you-"_

_"Thomas, hurry up," he father snapped._

_He hurried off after him and Ryoga smiled up as his mother. She laughed and lifted him gently. "What kind of deck shall we get you, Ryoga? Or can I guess?"_

_"Sharks," Ryoga said, pointing over at Bertha. "Like you." She laughed and nodded. "And I'll train really hard and one day, I'll find him again, and I'll win."_

_"And we'll keep this quiet you're your father until you're strong enough to make him proud."_

* * *

_"You're looking good," purred a voice behind Ryoga. He turned and found a familiar face right behind him. He stumbled back and tripped, falling in a heap on the settee behind him. The boy laughed. "I hear it's someone's birthday."_

_"Y-yeah," Ryoga said, nodding slightly. "You- you're IV."_

_IV laughed and nodded. "I am. And you're the boy with the shark named Thomas."_

_"I…" He frowned. How did IV know about Thomas? He'd remember meeting IV, he'd remember telling him about Thomas. IV was a star, he'd remember meeting him he was sure. "Yes…"_

_"Kamishiro Ryoga," IV said, sitting on the settee at his feet. Ryoga nodded, going to get his feet off the settee and sit up but IV put a hand on his stomach, pushing him back down. "You're a rising star."_

_"I am?" Ryoga breathed, heat rushing to his cheeks. _

_"You are." IV shifted to his knees and Ryoga was stunned as IV moved over him. His heart was pounding. Usually when someone was crawling over him like this it was Rio about to yell at him for something, or tickle him. There was something strange in IV's eyes and Ryoga wasn't entirely sure he liked it. "I remember when you were a whimpering little kid. How old are you now?"_

_"Tw-twelve." _

_"Ah, you'll be an adult soon," IV teased, leaning down over him. Ryoga trembled slightly, squirming without thinking but IV's position over him kept him completely trapped. He didn't know why he was scared. IV was a star, a champion, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his fans. He was known for caring for his fans. But something felt so wrong. "Are you a fan, Ryoga?" _

_He nodded weakly and a soft smile came to his lips. "It's a real honour to meet you actually. My sister has a crush on you."_

_"Really?" IV whispered against his ear. Ryoga shivered and tried to turn away, something telling him this was really wrong. "And what about you? You're my number on fan, I bet."_

_"I- I, uh- IV…" He gasped as IV's breath fell on his neck. "You, uh, you're making it really hard to think."_

_"That sounds like a yes," he teased. _

_Ryoga opened his mouth to argue but his words caught in his throat as soft warm lips pressed to his neck. What was he doing? He shivered and pushed weakly against IV's shoulders. This wasn't right. He knew people would give anything to be in this position with IV but something felt wrong and his father was around and if he caught them- _

_IV's lips parted and Ryoga tilted his head back slightly, shivering and letting out a small whine as IV's tongue swept over his skin. All he could think to do was grip IV's shirt tightly and pray his father didn't find them like this._

_"IV," he breathed. "You- you can't. Pl-please-"_

_IV caught his chin and turned his head back so he was gazing up at him. "What do you think, Ryoga? Does my number one fan deserve a little kiss?"_

_"A-a k-kiss?" Ryoga couldn't believe that. Why would IV ever…? No. No his father always said that kisses were for boyfriends and girlfriends, boys weren't supposed to kiss other boys and even if they were, IV wasn't… they shouldn't… Ryoga wasn't even sure why they shouldn't do it but something said they shouldn't. "IV, why-"_

_"Because you're adorable, little Ryoga," he teased, stroking his cheek. "And you're a wonderful duellist and you are my number one fan. Don't you want just a little kiss?"_

_"I- I, uh-"_

_IV leant closer and the words stuck in his throat. His heart was hammering against his ribs and his chest was heaving. His first kiss was going to be from champion duellist IV? Rio was going to be so jealous. He leant up slightly to meet IV but the door slammed and they froze. _

_"Ryoga!"_

No_... This couldn't be happening to him. He was about to be kissed by _IV_. Why did his father have to interrupt now? IV sat back and Ryoga sat up, staring up at his father. And Rio. She looked furious. IV got up and shook his head, walking towards the door where an older boy appeared, the young man Ryoga recognised as IV's manager V. _

_"How did I know you'd be where the noise was?" V said, shaking his head._

_IV suddenly looked far paler, although maybe it was just the light. V sighed and wrapped his arms around his shoulder's tangling his hand into his hair and kissing the top of his head and IV muttered something about a shower. Ryoga's stomach dropped as V took him out, holding him gently. V and IV were always together and V always seemed affectionate towards IV. Were they together? Had IV done that to him as nothing more than a game?_

_"IV…?"_

_IV didn't even look back at him and Ryoga lowered his head. Who was he kidding? Like someone like IV would ever look at him seriously. He was just teasing him. _

_"You!" Rio yelled. Suddenly he was on his back again with Rio glaring down at him. "How dare you?! You knew I liked him! You knew I was looking forward to meeting him and you- you-"_

_"Nothing happened!" he cried, shaking his head._

_"But it would have," his father hissed. "Rio, leave us for a moment." Rio huffed and walked out. Ryoga sat up, ready to face his father's wrath. "You two were… you were going to kiss him?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Stop stuttering," he snapped. Ryoga nodded quickly and closed his eyes. "Duelling is the only thing you're good at, Ryoga, don't let your opponents get the better of you. He only wants to get inside your head."_

_"I won't."_

_"I'm so glad I caught you before it went further," he said with a sigh. "Ryoga, tell me you didn't want that. Tell me you don't have a silly crush on him."_

_"I don't."_

_"You're lying to me." Ryoga nodded weakly and lowered his head, glaring down at his lap. And then his world was sent spinning, and he heard the crack just before he hit the cushions, his cheek on fire. And he was too shocked to even cry as his father's hand tangled into his hair and he was pulled up to stare into his furious face. "Say it to me, Ryoga. Be a man and say it to my face."_

_"I- I like him," he whispered._

_"He's a boy."_

_"I know."_

_"Ryoga," he hissed. "Let me make this clear. You are going to grow up, find a nice girl, get married and carry on the family name. You are never going to be in a relationship with a boy. If you ever bring another boy home to us as your boyfriend, you will be grounded forever. If I so much as suspect you have even brushed hands inappropriately with a boy, you will be punished. Am I clear?" He nodded as much as he could. "Answer me!"_

_"Yes!" he cried. "Yes, I understand. No boys. I get it!"_

_"Good." He practically dropped him and stormed towards the door. "Just forget about that boy, Ryoga. He's obviously trouble."_

_The second he was alone, Ryoga's barriers broke and he laid on the settee, sobbing into the pillow. Everything about him was wrong. He was never going to be what his father wanted in a son. The door opened again and he glanced up to find Rio glaring down at him._

_"You're crying again," she muttered._

_"I'm a really bad son, Rio," he sobbed. "Father hates me." _

_Rio sighed and sat with him and pulled him up. "What makes you think- what the hell happened to your cheek?"_

_"Nothing…" Ryoga said, raising his hand to his aching cheek._

_"That's not nothing," she argued, pushing his hand away. Her fingers brushed his cheek and he hissed, flinching away. "Oh… Ryoga…"_

_She wrapped her arms around him and he held her back tightly. No matter how much they argued, Rio was his twin and they loved each other. He could always rely on her when he needed her. She was the only one allowed to pick on him, she'd said so a million times. Anyone who hurt him had her to answer too. But their father was another matter entirely._

* * *

"He hit you?" Kaito whispered.

Ryoga started slightly at Kaito's hand on his cheek and turned to stare up at him. "It's not a big deal."

Kaito's eyes widened a little. Not a big deal? How could that not be a big deal? Things made more and more sense. Although, Kaito had never realised how entwined Ryoga's life had been with Thomas'. He was torn, hearing about how close Thomas had been to stealing Ryoga's first kiss like that. On the one hand, he was horrendously jealous that Thomas could get Ryoga in such a position, on the other he was disgusted that he would do that to a boy of only twelve. And that Ryoga's father would react like that.

"It's disgusting," Kaito snapped. "I mean, is that why he's so against us?"

"No-"

"If I leave you alone with him are you going to be safe?"

"Yes," Ryoga snapped, glaring up at him. "It was once and Mother was furious. I've never seen her in a rage like that. She kicked him out and threatened divorce and made him prove he'd changed before he was allowed to see us again. She's barely forgiven him even now."

"But-"

"Just drop it."

Kaito scowled and glanced over at Chris, who despite looking like he was reading, was obviously listening and was a little pale. His father had hardly been the best, neither had Chris', but he was pretty sure neither had gone as far as to strike their own children. Especially for something like that.

Still, if Ryoga didn't want to talk about it, there was nothing he could really do but change the subject.

"Do you still have a crush on Thomas?"

Now Chris lifted his head and Ryoga flushed bright red. "N-no!"

"Are you lying to me?" Kaito teased, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Are you still his number one fan? Are you still waiting for that kiss?"

He might have been jealous, and possibly a little concerned that Ryoga did still hold secret feelings for him, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease. Ryoga was his now, he shouldn't have anything to fear from Thomas, but the idea of his little Ryoga pinned down under him, whining for him as he kissed his neck… and the passion between them, the tension and the level of obsession on both parts… did it all come from their mutual attraction to each other?

"At the start of the tournament where I got disqualified, he came into the waiting room and leant close and it was the first time I'd seen him since that time and he told me that whoever came second in this tournament was paying for our date."

Chris was staring over at them and Kaito realised not even Chris had known about that. It wasn't part of their plan to get to Ryoga. It was either Thomas going on his own initiative or a genuine offer of a date.

"I didn't know that," Chris said quietly.

"You're mine now anyway," Kaito grumbled, folding his arms.

"Don't be like that or I'll decide I should be jealous over you and Chris," Ryoga snapped. "Besides, it was just him playing with me, right?"

"I couldn't say," Chris muttered. "That first time he was disgusted with himself. He was physically sick." Ryoga scowled and Kaito wrapped his arms around him. "Tron made him do it. He was really pissed about having to do it too. He kept saying you were too young. He was fine messing with you if he had to but he really didn't want to be at all physical with you. He was comfortable enough with mind games but he was disgusted with himself for giving in. He kept saying doing that to a boy that young was disgusting, you weren't even a teen, how could Tron force him to do that? He couldn't duel in the rest of the tournament he was that worked up."

"I didn't exactly mind…" Ryoga muttered.

"Thomas' mind was already starting to fracture at that stage, you have to understand that Tron nurtured an instability in him," he said softly. "But I know he held special feelings for you for a long time. Asking you out on that date was probably a way of making it up to you. He practically forced it on you, and you were young, he probably wanted to make it up to you a little. I know Tron didn't tell him what he had to do until about five minutes before it happened. He probably thought he was done playing games with you and could actually get close."

"So… he really was asking me on a date?"

"Mine," Kaito said, tightening his grip around him. Ryoga shot him a glare. "Just making sure we don't forget that."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Kaito," Chris chuckled. "Right now Thomas is working up the courage to ask Rio out." Ryoga scowled. "He told me to be particularly nice to you so perhaps he can ask her to be his girlfriend without you attempting to kill him."

"Not a chance."

"Shh," Kaito murmured, pulling Ryoga around to face him rather than Chris. "Forget about Thomas. Focus on me."

"Oh?" Ryoga chuckled, leaning up so their lips were only a hair apart. "And you think you can keep my mind off the tall dark and handsome champion?"

Chris snorted slightly, obviously trying not to laugh at the description of his brother but Kaito didn't find it funny. Was that how Ryoga saw Thomas? Tall, dark and handsome? Ryoga smirked and pressed their lips together briefly. Tall was something Kaito definitely wasn't and he didn't particularly fit the dark part of it either, what with his blonde hair and light eyes.

"I'm only teasing, moron," he sneered. "Like I'd ever think of him like that."

Kaito scowled and pulled him back into another kiss, mainly to stop anymore teasing about how he worried about Ryoga and Thomas. And to reassure himself that Ryoga was completely his. And Ryoga was more than happy to reassure him and moved to press his body to Kaito's. Chris chuckled and Kaito caught his rolling his eyes but pushed that aside to focus on Ryoga. Chris was the least intrusive of the adults at least. His fingers slid under the sheets and Ryoga groaned slightly as he squeezed his thigh.

"Shark!" Akina came bursting in with Haruto behind her and they parted reluctantly as Akina climbed up onto the bed. "Are you ok now, Shark?"

Ryoga smiled and nodded and Kaito squeezed his thigh again, making his gasp softly. His mind wandered to how Rio had forced him into a dressed. He must have looked adorably. Ryoga pouting was always adorable and given how he and Rio looked so similar he'd probably pulled it off.

"If he's making noises like that, you need to have your hands where I can see them, Kaito," Chris muttered. Kaito glared at him for a moment before raised his hands and wrapping his arms around Ryoga's waist. "Thank you."

"So…" Kaito said slowly, kissing his cheek. "When was the last time Rio stuffed you into a cute little dress?"

"What about dresses?" Akina said as Ryoga blushed furiously.

"Why would Shark wear a dress?" Haruto said.

"Shut up, Kaito," Ryoga hissed.

"But you didn't answer the question."

"Before the accident, now shut up!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito struggles with what he's learnt about Ryoga's childhood and family and Ryoga is amazed to find Thomas visiting him in hospital, and that his own personal fangirl seems to like his rival more.

**Family Rivalry**


	39. Family Rivalry

**A/N:** Boo! Did you poor people think I'd abandoned you? Nope, I just got a little bit addicted to a different fic, it kinda took over. But I'm here now. I'm forcing them fic to wait until I've written some other stuff. So, this chapter, Chris and Kaito bonding and Thomas turning up to find a cute little excitable Akina ready to pounce. So, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and enjoy.

* * *

"Chris…"

Chris looked up from his book and Kaito glanced away. Ryoga was sleeping again, his breathing mask replaced and the tension all but gone from his body. It had been a tough day for him, Kaito knew that. He held onto Kaito's hand in his sleep, Shark Drake pressed between their palms. Kaito still wasn't entirely sure how Shark Drake had appeared in his extra deck when he needed it but he was glad he had it back. Shark Drake relaxed Ryoga more than anything, Kaito knew that. And if Shark Drake was offering support to them as a couple, he was grateful. But still, something was bothering him.

"Is it normal for me to be so possessive over Ryoga?" Kaito said quietly.

"Perfectly." Kaito frowned and Chris smiled slightly. "Is this about Thomas?"

"No… not entirely."

Chris smiled. "But a little."

"It's Yuma too. And Ken, I mean, if he ever actually turns out to be a good person and was just controlled by a dark power and-" He paused and frowned. "He never had any interest until…

"Come on, let's go get a coffee or something, we can talk about it."

Kaito nodded and got up slowly, tucking Ryoga in and shutting the door quietly behind him. Ryoga was going to be ok soon. Another day or two and they'd let him out of hospital, and then when his mother let him out of bed, they'd go and hunt down all the hunters and especially Honour, and made them pay for everything you've done.

"I never imagined you to be so insecure," Chris said quietly. Kaito frowned and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Were you always like this? Even when we were together?"

"No," Kaito said, folding his arms. "I was confused, but I wasn't insecure really."

"I see." They went down to the hospital café and Chris got drinks while Kaito sat patiently. "You learnt some interesting information today, Katio. How are you handling it?"

Kaito frowned. "I think he's incredibly strong to have come out of all that the way he has."

"And you suffered through a lot as well, Kaito." Kaito nodded slightly and Chris patted his hand. "But since this is you, you're going to need to vent about it, aren't you?"

"No…"

Kaito frowned and tapped his fingers against his cup absently before shaking his head and Chris smiled. "What would you like to talk about first? Thomas or Ryoga's family?"

"He hit him, Chris," Kaito said, shaking his head again. He just couldn't understand it. He didn't understand why anyone would do that. Or for something so small. He couldn't make sense of it. Ryoga had only ever wanted to please his father, he tried so hard for him, and he was repaid with aggression and criticism. "And he talks about it like it's his fault, like he's not good enough."

"Kaito, you're a tough kid, but even you know that parents are the biggest influence on your life," Chris replied. "Ryoga has been raised to believe he's not good enough. Think about the mixed messages of his father insisting he's weak and, while Ami is supporting Ryoga, she's allowing him to continue demeaning him."

"It's not fair," he said, shaking his head.

"Of course it's not, but there are aspects of all our lives that are unfair."

"People think the lives of rich kids are so easy. I want to hurt him, Chris. For what he's done to him. The way Ryoga looked when he was talking about it… I want to rip out his soul and make him pay for doing this to Ryoga."

Chris smiled sadly. "Everyone feels like that when the people they love are in pain."

"And what if it wasn't just the once. What if he's abused Ryoga other times… in other ways…?"

"Kaito, you mustn't let your worry get the better of you-"

"But what if it's true? What if Ryoga is still in danger? What if he's hurt and I'm just making it worse? What if his father is just going to hate him more because of me?"

"Stop it," Chris snapped. Kaito frowned but fell silent, gazing down at his drink. "Just calm down, alright. I know you're worried, but you have to trust Ryoga. You care about him and it's making you worry, probably irrationally but it's natural. Most people fear the worst when they hear something like this. I doubt Ryoga would let you interfere on your own accord anyway. If he's lied and it wasn't just the once, you have to wait until he's comfortable enough to tell you that. And if he was telling the truth, you have to believe him."

Kaito nodded. He wanted to protect Ryoga. He wanted to keep him safe from harm. How could anyone hurt Ryoga? He sighed and closed his eyes and Chris squeezed his hand. He began to wonder if Ryoga's father would have been so cruel if Ryoga had picked a girl. He didn't want to drive more of a wedge between Ryoga and his father.

"Stop thinking like that," Chris said firmly. Kaito frowned and glance up. "I know how your mind works. Stop it. There is nothing you can do to change who Ryoga's parents are or what's been done in the past. Just look after him and let him know you love him."

"You keep using that word."

"Love?"

"Yes," he said, shaking his head. "Stop talking about love."

"Why?" Chris teased. "You're blushing."

"I'm not," Kaito hissed, lowering his head. "Shut up, Chris."

Chris chuckled softly and Kaito tilted his away. "You're worried about Thomas?"

"Is it that surprising?" Kaito muttered.

"Not really," Chris replied. He had to stop smiling like that or Kaito wasn't going to be able to keep any secrets at all. Like a proud older brother wanting to know everything about how his younger sibling was growing up. He imagined Chris was used to sitting and gossiping with Thomas though. "So, what part of their relationship is it that makes you worry?"

"If you know me so well, why don't you tell me?"

Chris sighed and Kaito glanced away. Thomas…. In all honesty the relationship between Chris' younger brother and Ryoga bugged Kaito. It had for a while. It had always bugged him, even before his feelings for Ryoga became clear. His mind kept replaying that scene Ryoga had described. Little Ryoga pinned beneath Thomas, moaning and whining at his touch and completely his. He frowned and glared down at his drink. The thought of Ryoga being so enchanted by Thomas that he would accept being pinned down and practically molested and still lean up to kiss him, even knowing his father's opinion on it and what would happen if they were caught. And now knowing that Thomas had been in his life long before that as well, giving him the courage to go on duelling and believe in himself. It had always been obvious there was more between them. Even when they were just friends, he'd wondered if Ryoga's bitterness towards Thomas was more than just a rivalry.

It wasn't that Kaito was particularly insecure. Ryoga's affections hadn't been manipulated. He genuinely cared for him. And a part of Kaito wanted to tell Ryoga everything had had in the dream but he didn't know exactly what Ryoga's feelings for him really were just yet and how serious the younger boy wanted this to be. It all just seemed very complicated. And part of him remembered how passionate Ryoga became whenever Thomas was bought up. Kaito couldn't help wondering if Ryoga just wanted some affection and attention and whether he would still be so enchanted by Thomas.

"You think I'm being silly?" Kaito said.

"I think it's young love," Chris replied. "And Thomas and Ryoga had a lot of history. I think when two people have such history, it's natural to be a little insecure." He smiled softly. "Do you think perhaps Ryoga feels the same about you and me?"

Kaito was about to tell him he was being ridiculous but he paused. He actually hadn't considered how Ryoga might feel about him and Chris. He'd assumed everyone knew he and Chris were over but… Thomas and Ryoga had barely touched each other and he was getting possessive.

"I hadn't thought about that."

"No. I didn't think you had."

"I don't know what to do right now, Chris." He sighed and sipped his drink slowly. "It was really easy with you, Chris. I knew you would look after me and I knew you wouldn't lead me astray. But Ryoga..." He sipped his drink again, trying to ignore Chris' piercing gaze. "It's new and… scary…"

Chris nodded. "I understand. You're scared and nervous. You two are still feeling things out. You need to work things out and start to work each other out too."

"I don't know what to do about it, Chris." Kaito frowned and Chris offered a small smile. "I'm not sure what to do. It's like suddenly I'm the mature one and I have to look after him and be responsible and teach him. It was so natural with you. We were friends and then things evolved because I truest you implicitly."

"Don't you trust Ryoga?"

"I do. And we were friends and things… have evolved, but it was kind of forced."

"That's alright," Chris said, nodding slightly. "I was your first relationship and… I won't deny I probably caused some problems in how you viewed your relationships, we didn't exactly part well. Are you afraid it'll end up like it did with me?"

"You mean with me on the ground in the rain and him walking away like I never meant anything to him?"

Chris sighed. "I am sorry. I did care about you."

"I know that, but that was how it felt." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to lose him, Chris." Chris nodded. "And all these rules and restraints they've put on us, they don't make it easy."

"Kaito… Earlier this morning you were willing to never see him against because you thought it was wrong to feel this for him," Chris said quietly. "You can hardly be upset now because you can't bed him for six months."

"That's not what I meant," Kaito snapped. Chris frowned and Kaito leant his chin on his palm. "It's just… it should be natural, right? It should just flow and one day it should just feel right for the both of us and just happen."

"That's very romantic, if a little naïve."

"That's how it should be, Chris." Chris chuckled slightly but nodded. "I'm not saying I want to rush things with him or that I want to take him to bed any time soon but I want to be able to when it's right. So, what am I supposed to do when it feels right and we both want it but these stupid rules stop things going any further? Things will be awkward and difficult and… I just don't see why they can't trust us. It's like they're trying to make things awkward. I wouldn't be surprised at Ryoga's father, but Father and Dr Ami?"

Chris smiled softly. "I see why you're concerned then. I assure you they're not trying to ruin your relationship- mostly- but I think you're being a little bit ridged in your thinking."

"I am?"

"You are." He smirked and got up, beckoning Kaito to follow. He got up quickly and hurried after Chris, following silently. "There are ways you and Ryoga can enjoy yourselves a little more intimately without breaking any rules."

"There are?" Chris smirked and Kaito glared up at him. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Somewhere I little more private, I think."

Kaito scowled but followed Chris through the halls to one of the empty rooms, making sure no one saw them entering together. Kaito was certain if Kaito's father saw them he would immediately get to work twisting it to upset Ryoga and if he knew what they were going to be talking about it would only get worse. His father would make it sound like he was pushing Ryoga and he'd be dead set against letting him anywhere near him again. And he was actually rather curious about what Chris had to teach him still. Chris was his first, and pretty much only, relationship before Ryoga. Kaito didn't think for a moment he knew it all, he supposed asking his mentor for advice was only natural.

* * *

Thomas wasn't exactly pleased to be in the hospital but Michael and his father had been bugging him to go and visit Rio and Ryoga and told him he could stay with Chris so there would be no trouble. He hadn't realised part of getting his father back would mean having yet another person constantly teasing him. He kept his head down as he hurried through the hospital. He'd purposefully left his ornate cream outfit behind. It was what most people were used to seeing him in so he attracted far less attention in simple casual clothes. Most people didn't notice.

Until someone tackled him.

He stumbled slightly, but he'd got used to being tackled by his fans. He glanced down and found a little blue haired girl gazing up at him. He smiled slightly and she stepped back bouncing up and down.

"You're IV!" she cheered.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet about it," Thomas replied. "I don't want crowds." She nodded quickly and Thomas smiled. "Want an autograph, kid?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, but quickly, then I have to find someone."

She nodded quickly and Thomas knelt down. She reached into her bag and held out a little sketch book, opening it up to the first page. There were several other autographs there and Thomas was a little annoyed about not getting his own page, but quickly had to remind himself being a big star wasn't the most important thing in his life anymore. What rattled him more was that one of the other signatures was from his brother. And looking over them slowly, he caught sight a quick scrawl from Ryoga and Kaito and Yuma too.

"You've got a lot of names here, kid," he said quietly, taking the pen she offered.

"I'm a big fan of lots of people," she replied. "I like watching people do their best and duel with passion and doing what the love for the people they love."

"And me?"

"You love your fans."

Thomas laughed softly, taking her little hand and kissing the back of it. "I do, little princess. And it gives me great pleasure to see little ladies like you smile."

"You're so cool," she giggled, blushing slightly. "I- I've always been a huge fan. And you- you're monsters are like _the_ coolest thing ever. And I- I just- I really, really-"

"Alright, little princess," Thomas laughed.

She flushed bright red and wrung her hands in the fabric of her skirt. Thomas was finding his public persona merging with his normal self more and more. The more Thomas spent time with his fans and his family and friends the more he found he was softening up and becoming more like the person he presented in public. He supposed his natural personality was something in the middle of the two extremes he'd fallen into. He liked making his fans smile and he liked giving them hope. And sometimes he liked being a little rough with them.

"It's always good to meet a fan as dedicated as you," he said, signing her little book. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Akina."

"Akina… that's pretty," he murmured. "What are you doing here, little princess?"

"Visiting Shark!"

Shark? He laughed and shook his head and Akina flushed. "You know where my number one fan is?"

"Shark's not your number one fan!" Akina huffed. "I am!"

"Really?" he chuckled. "Come on." He laughed and swept her up into his arms. "You can direct me to him."

"Ok." He smiled and she flicked through her sketch book, tugging on his sleeve and showing it to him. "Do you like it?"

Thomas glanced down and smiled. "That's my Heaven's Strings." She nodded quickly. "It's really good. You're a great little artist, aren't you, princess? What else have you got in there?"

Akina smiled and flicked through her sketch book as they walked through the halls, showing him all the drawings she'd done. There were various monsters and more recently, pictures of Ryoga and his friends. Thomas couldn't help smiling. The way she spoke about Ryoga, it was obvious she adored him.

"Hey, aren't you the kid that was with Haruto the other day?" Akina smiled and nodded quickly. "You protected him, right?"

"Yeah," Akina said, nodding quickly. "Haruto's my first proper friend my own age. So I won't let anyone hurt him."

"That's a good attitude to have, princess," Thomas said gently. "You don't want to be the princess in the tower, do you? Fight for what you love and what you have to protect. Don't let anyone snatch it away from you."

Akina nodded and pointed to a room. Thomas nodded and stepped up to the door, glancing warily inside. Ryoga was lying on his bed, a mask over his face, breathing softly and apparently asleep. Akina smiled and leant against his shoulder. He'd spoken to Ryoga the night he'd been taken into hospital. Upon hearing that he was in a coma, Thomas had been stunned. He'd worried, of course, much as he tried not to show it.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I, Ryoga?" Thomas muttered, standing next to the bed.

"Yours is hardly a face I wanted to wake up to," Ryoga grumbled, cracking an eye open. "What are you doing here, Thomas?"

"I found something that belongs to you," he replied, setting Akina on the bed. Akina smiled as Ryoga sat up to remove his breathing mask and she quickly snuggled against him. "She the beauty to your beast, Ryoga?"

"Shut up," he grumbled. Thomas smiled slightly as Ryoga wrapped his arms gently around the young girl, holding her close. "Why are you here really?"

Thomas frowned and sat on the bed. "I was kind of worried about you, I guess."

"IV is so cool, Shark!" Akina cried.

"Is he?" Ryoga muttered, stroking her hair.

"Yeah!"

"You know I am, Ryoga," Thomas teased, leaning over and bringing them nose to nose. Pushing Ryoga's buttons was always so fun, and the blush on his cheeks was so satisfying. "I remember how close we used to be."

"You want to date my sister, you stop flirting with me," Ryoga hissed.

"Never," he laughed softly. "It's so much fun."

"Where's Kaito?"

"I'm hurt, Ryoga," he said, pouting slightly. "I'm right here and you're pining over him? Don't worry, I can make you forget about him."

"Will you knock it off?" Ryoga snapped, pushing his face away.

Akina giggled and they glanced down. "You two are so cute."

"I thought you wanted me with Kaito?" Ryoga said.

"I do," she laughed. "But IV is really cool and you two are really fun to watch."

Thomas laughed slightly and Ryoga scowled. Akina was watching them silently as Thomas caught Ryoga's chin, bringing their faces close and touching their noses together. They sat there in silence for a moment and Thomas was reminded of the first time he'd nearly kissed Ryoga. He smiled slightly. If Ryoga's father hadn't interrupted… He hadn't wanted to do it but perhaps if he had… Perhaps if things hadn't been twisted by Tron… There were a lot of maybes, but he supposed that didn't matter anymore. Ryoga was fun, but he wasn't the one he had his sights on. This was just a game and nothing more.

"So… while Kaito's off, probably learning from Chris, why don't I show you my true fanservice?" Thomas purred.

"Fanservice huh?" Ryoga murmured.

Thomas smirked and suddenly there was a tiny had against his back, giving him a surprisingly strong push forward. Their lips were crushed together and Ryoga gave a small, surprised yelp. Akina giggled as they both jerked back.

"Akina," Ryoga snapped.

She giggled and hid behind Thomas, peaking out at Ryoga with a small smile. "It was unfinished business, right? And you can tell Kaito you two have kissed and you're not interested and he can stop being jealous and possessive."

"Kaito's been jealous and possessive?" Thomas said, glancing back at her. "Because of me?"

"Can you blame him?" he hissed. "The way you act?"

"Aww," he laughed, leaning over again. "You want more attention, little Shark?"

"Thomas," came Rio's voice. Thomas drew back and turned to find Rio standing in the doorway, arms folded. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of fun," Thomas replied with a shrug.

"Well do it with someone else. He's sick and needs rest," Rio snapped. Thomas smiled and Ryoga rolled his eyes. "What?"

"We should talk, Rio," he replied, getting off the bed and guiding her away.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga is released from hospital into his family's care and Kaito clashes with Mr Kamishiro once more.

**Sins of Our Fathers**


	40. Sins of Our Fathers

**A/N:** Haha, update. Fantastic and painful. Very painful. You all knew it was coming but Kaito's clashing with the Kamishiro family again. And not just Mr Kamishiro but Grandpa Kamishiro too. Ryoga and Kaito are cute until that. And Thomas is looking after his princess and being insulted that he's not trusted with Haruto. Little cuties. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, and enjoy.

* * *

"Thomas," Kaito murmured.

Thomas glanced over and Kaito smiled slightly. The oldest two Arclights had been around for five days now and Ryoga was finally being released from hospital. He and Chris had been around the hospital to support him and Ryoga and Kaito was grateful for that really. Even if he worried about how Thomas teased Ryoga constantly, and sometimes Ryoga would even bite back, flirting just as shamelessly. Usually when Rio was in the room and Thomas was on his best behaviour. Kaito had struggled with it at first and the day before had got sick of it and vented to Chris about it again, but Chris had firmly told him he had to talk to Ryoga about these things.

So Kaito had. And Ryoga had laughed and promised to ton things down for him. Apparently it was cute that he was so concerned about it. In fact, Ryoga had found it so sweet that for the first time in four days they'd been together for nearly an hour, completely alone to do as they pleased. And both had been keen to take advantage of the privacy, sharing heated, passionate kisses and teasing touches and laughing softly. If they hadn't been in hospital it would have been everything he wanted from his relationship with Ryoga. And it had been fine until Ami, making sure to stop them getting too carried away.

And Ryoga had toned things down with Thomas, even though Kaito new there was always going to be something between them. The energy between them was natural. They were always going to spark off each other, even if they didn't always mean to. And Ryoga's reassurance was good enough for him. It had to be. He couldn't spend his time doubting Ryoga. He had to trust him.

"I'd like to see Ryoga home," Kaito said quietly. "Can you take Akina home for me?"

"Will Haruto be alright with not getting to say goodbye?" Chris said, getting up from his seat.

"Well, if you want to take Haruto along too, feel free, Chris," he replied.

Thomas scowled. "I can be trusted with Haruto."

"It's fine, Thomas," Chris said. "I'll come along with Haruto."

Kaito smiled slightly and Thomas huffed before holding out his arms to take Akina from him. Akina stirred slightly as Kaito handed her over but Thomas quickly hushed her and she settled again into his arms as her wrapped her into his jacket.

"Let's get you home, shall we, princess?" he murmured.

Kaito smiled slightly as Haruto hurried over, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It seemed it wasn't just Ryoga and Haruto who had fallen for Akina's charms. Haruto tugged slightly on his coat and Kaito glanced down.

"Why aren't you taking us home?"

"Because I want to make sure Ryoga gets home safely," Kaito replied.

"It's nothing to do with Ken then?" he said. Kaito frowned and turned his gaze away. "You'd lose your temper, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps," he said, patting Haruto's head. "Just go with Chris so you can say goodnight to Akina. I'll see you at home."

"Don't be too long." He nodded and Haruto kissed his cheek before hurrying over to Chris and Thomas. "I'll see you later, Kaito."

"Bye."

"I'll see you later, Kaito," Chris called softly over his shoulder.

Kaito frowned slightly. Two Arclights wasn't normal. Where was the third? Where was Michael? Surely you couldn't have the oldest two without their younger brother. He knew they were as protective of their baby brother as any siblings. They wouldn't leave him alone for too long.

"Come on, Kaito," Yuma said from Ryoga's doorway. Kaito glanced back and Yuma stifled a yawn. Poor kid stayed up too late trying to be mature and look after his friends. "Shark wants you."

Kaito nodded and followed him back inside. Ryoga was being forced to wear a soft purple hoodie rather than his normal shirt. Apparently Ami didn't want him getting cold and ending up in hospital again. She and Rio were helping him into a wheelchair, much to Ryoga's obvious disgust.

"You look tired, Yuma," Kotori said softly.

"I'm fine," he said, stifling another yawn.

"You kids should go home," Ami said gently. "There's nothing else to do. You can visit Ryoga tomorrow after lunch."

"But Shark-"

"I'll be fine," Ryoga muttered. "If you don't stop whining and go home, I won't see you tomorrow."

"Fine," Yuma sighed. "Come on then guys." He and Kotori turned but he paused and glanced at Kait, how sighed. "Kaito?"

"I'm allowed to stay, Yuma," Kaito replied, folding his arms. "I'm not a child."

"And I want him here," Ryoga murmured, reaching for his hand and squeezing slightly.

Yuma groaned. "They're doing it again. You guys keep all your romantic stuff away from me."

"I think it's cute," Kotori said, following him out.

"You would, you're a girl," he replied.

Kaito smirked slightly, glancing at Ryoga who was struggling not to laugh. He wasn't sure about Ryoga, but he remembered when he'd felt the same way about romance and love. It had seemed like a silly idea and obviously he'd have way more fun on his own or messing around with friends, not that he really had so many friends back then but the idea was the same. He'd throught romance and love was for silly girls. And the idea of putting your lips to another person's seemed disgusting. How quickly things changed.

"You two don't go corrupting him," Rio said firmly. "He's not going to stop hanging around with you, so don't get him involved."

"What kind of people do you take us for, Rio?" Ryoga snapped.

"Besides, it'd be like duelling," Kaito said. "Far too much enthusiasm."

"We'd have to find something new to do that's just between the two of us."

"Don't let your father hear you talking so flippantly," Ami warned. "He's only letting you be together because he thinks the two of you really care about each other, don't let him think you're only playing games."

"Please," Ryoga grumbled. "He's doing it because he's still trying to make you think he's a good person."

"Ryoga," she snapped.

"It's the truth." Kaito frowned and glanced down at Ryoga, squeezing his hand gently but it was no use. They all knew the medicine he was taking was affecting his ability to filter things. His emotions were running wild and would just blurt things out. He couldn't put up his barriers and he couldn't really control himself. "He doesn't deserve you or us."

"Ryoga!" Kaito was sure Ryoga flinched and he definitely turned away, refusing to meet his mother's gaze. "Just stop it!"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Rio snapped. "I know he's harsh but he loves us-"

"He loves you and her!" Ryoga yelled back. "He hates me and I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

Kaito frowned as his mother glared at him. Ryoga had been on much stronger medication when he'd told him about his father. He'd defended him. He'd insisted it was just the once and his father was a good, changed person. Had something happened? Ryoga had been with his father alone once or twice. Had something more happened to push Ryoga to breaking point?

"Ryoga, either be quiet or say goodnight to Kaito now," Ami said.

Ryoga fell silent, glaring at the floor, his hand clenched tightly around Kaito's. Ryoga was reminded of Chris' words again. Ami supported him but at the same time allowed Ryoga's abuse. And that was what it was, Kaito wouldn't call it anything else. Maybe his father had only hit it once, maybe he hadn't, he wouldn't know until Ryoga told him, but what his father had done was emotional abuse if nothing else. And someone had to protect him properly. Kaito's hand raised absently, stroking Ryoga's cheek and smiling softly as he leant into his touch.

"Good," Ami said. "Let's go, your father will be waiting."

Kaito frowned but pushed Ryoga's wheelchair along behind the two Kamishiro women. Ryoga was probably capable of walking but Ami wouldn't hear of it. The situation was obviously tense. He didn't know what had happened to make Ryoga suddenly so vocal about his father's abuse, so much so that he would even go against his beloved mother. He was afraid to leave Ryoga now. He knew if Chris was here he'd tell him to stop worrying and it was natural to overreact when someone you cared about was hurt but it wasn't easy to stop worrying. He wanted to keep him safe and he might be in danger in his own home. He just didn't trust Ryoga's father.

In the car park, Mr Kamishiro was waiting in the car. Kaito helped Ryoga from his wheelchair, ignoring the glare Ryoga gave him because, honestly, he was going to be fussed over no matter how much he wanted to stand on his own two feet. Mr Kamishiro didn't even hide his glare as Kaito climbed the car with Ryoga and let him snuggle against him as Rio climbed in behind them. He didn't care about Mr Kamishiro's dislike of him. He just wanted to keep Ryoga safe and happy.

"Your grandfather has come to visit," Mr Kamishiro said. Ryoga tensed and Kaito assumed this was the same grandfather who'd regularly berated and belittled Ryoga. "He was worried about you."

"Great…" He frowned and kissed Kaito's cheek, much to his surprise. He glanced at Ryoga who smiled sadly and lowered his head slightly, whispering softly. "He can't find out about us."

"Ryoga?"

Kaito didn't understand. Why would Ryoga want to keep their relationship a secret? He would have told everyone about them. He was proud to have Ryoga's affection. After all, Ryoga was notoriously tricky to reach. He wasn't ashamed of any of it. He'd convinced himself it was wrong to help deal with the pain of losing him, but he wasn't ashamed of Ryoga.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't ask but…" He sighed and touched their foreheads together. "If he finds out… He won't be happy and I don't want…"

Kaito nodded slightly. Alright, that made sense. He could understand and accept that. Ryoga's grandfather hadn't been averse to taking his cane to Ryoga at a young age. He didn't know what he'd do if Ryoga failed him now, even if he was sick. And the fact that Ryoga was willing to admit that and ask him for help was reassuring. He smiled sadly and kissed his cheek once more.

"Thank you, Kaito."

"It's fine," Kaito murmured. "Anything to keep you happy."

"You make me happier than anything ever has." Kaito frowned slightly at the words and Ryoga drew back a little, obviously confused that the words hadn't got the reaction he'd hoped for. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"No," he snapped. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Ryoga," Ami snapped.

Kaito sighed and kissed his cheek softly. "When we're somewhere more private."

"Fine."

When they arrived at the Kamishiro's home, an old, dignified man stood, glaring down at them. Kaito almost wanted to back away from him. He was certainly intimidating. Ryoga squeezed his hand gently and Kaito smiled, helping him to the settee.

"Hello, Ryoga," he said, sitting as well.

"Hello, Grandfather," he said softly, gazing down at his hands.

"Grandpa?" Rio called.

"Yes, Rio, I see you. Nice to see you're awake."

Rio huffed and Ryoga's father smiled, moving over. "Father, Ryoga's still weak and needs rest."

"I understand the issues of heart trouble," he snapped. "And who's this lad with him? You didn't tell me Rio had a boyfriend. I want to vet all boys in her life, you know that. Women just can't be trusted to make their own decisions." He glanced at Kaito who suddenly wanted to hide. "What's your name, boy?"

"Uh, Tenjo Kaito," he said after a moment.

"Tenjo?" Grandpa Kamishiro frowned and tapped his chin. "Ami, why do I know that name?"

"I worked with his father," Ami said quietly. "He's a scientist. Remember? Kazuma and Byron? We all worked together?"

"Oh, the Heartland man," he rasped, nodding slightly. "You're his son?" Kaito nodded slightly. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Kaito didn't like being interrogated, especially by a man who thought he was a potential suitor for Rio, but if he was ever going to be accepted by the family, he needed to go through it, didn't he? Maybe if the patriarch of the family accepted him, he could have a chance at being accepted as Ryoga's boyfriend.

Grandpa Kamishiro nodded and tapped his chin. "How long have you known Rio?"

"A few months."

"How did you meet?"

"Through Ryoga," Kaito said quietly. "We were introduced through a friend and we were there to help him through."

Ryoga smiled slightly and took his hand discreetly. His grandfather glared at Ryoga for a moment before nodding. "Very well. We'll see about this at a more appropriate time."

"Of course," he said, gently helping Ryoga up. "Come on, you need to rest."

Ryoga nodded and Kaito helped him down the hall to his room. It was nice to have him holding onto him and since he was so weak, no one questioned it. Kaito smiled softly, lying Ryoga gently on his bed, stroking his hair softly for a moment before leaning down capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"Well that was fun," he teased.

Ryoga sighed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry. You were going to tell me about what happened in the car?"

"Why? What happened?"

"When I told you that…" He frowned and glanced away nervously. "That you make me happy."

"That I make you happier than anything ever has."

"Yeah…" He frowned and sat up slowly and Kaito didn't argue. It was that dream. Ryoga had said those exact same words in his dream and it was just a little unsettling. "Look, if it made you uncomfortable-"

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Ryoga snapped.

"I just didn't expect to hear you say that," Kaito replied.

"I know it was sudden, but I've been thinking it for a while and when I was in that coma I dreamt about you. And when I was getting weaker, I just wanted to be near you." Ryoga sighed and Kaito took his hand gently. "And I meant it, Kaito. You really do make me happier than anything ever has. I don't want to let that go. I'm sorry if it's too soon for you or it's not like that for you-"

"It is like that for me," he put in. Ryoga frowned. "It is. You make me happy too and I adore you and will go through anything for you." He smiled and cupped his cheeks, leaning in to peck his lips. "It just caught me off guard, alright? Nothing more."

"You promise?" Kaito nodded and Ryoga smiled, leaning up for another kiss. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Kaito murmured, gently pushing him back to the bed. "I shouldn't let dreams get to me."

"Dream?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me. Stop keeping secrets from me."

"It was just a stupid dream."

"Kaito, you're my boyfriend, right? You're supposed to enjoy telling me stupid things like dreams or silly things Haruto did or whatever. Right?"

"Ryoga?" They both turned and found Grandpa Kamishiro glaring at them. "What is all this about?"

"Grandfather, I- I can't explain," Ryoga stammered.

Kaito frowned. He'd never seen Ryoga like this. He'd heard about this, Ryoga had told him, but seeing Ryoga absolutely terrified of _anyone_ was strange. Kaito got up from the bed slowly, aware that the old man's glare was fixed on him.

"Get out," he said.

Glancing between them, Kaito knew this wouldn't end well. "No."

"What did you just say?" he snapped.

"I said no," Kaito replied, shaking his head. "I won't leave him in this state."

"You have no say over how our family is run, boy," he said, shaking his head. "Now get out before you disgrace him further."

"Disgrace him?" he cried. "I care about him, which is more than I can say for you or his father from the looks of things."

"Kaito, don't," Ryoga said softly.

"What?" He couldn't help staring at him and Ryoga turned away lowering her gaze to his lap. Kaito heart wrenched. "How can you let them do this to you?! How can you sit there and take this?! You're better than this, Ryoga! Stop letting them do this to you!" Ryoga didn't even look up at him and his grandfather sat on the bed facing him. "Ryoga?"

"I think you should leave," he whispered.

"Ryoga…"

A hand caught the back of his collar and he was dragged out of the room to face Mr Kamishiro. The door to Ryoga's room slammed and Mr Kamishiro pulled him away. In the sitting room, Ami watched sadly as Kaito tugged out of his hold. How could they just sit here when Ryoga was obviously scare and hurt? How could Ami let her son be abused by his father's side of the family? He remembered her as a kind, caring figure. When she worked with his father she was so sweet, constantly talking about her beautiful son. How he was so special, how he was something else entirely and he was just the best little duellist. If she loved him so much how could she let this happen to him? How could she let them destroy him like this?!

"Are you finished ruining his life yet?" Mr Kamishiro hissed.

"You're the ones ruining him," Kaito snapped back. "You're destroying him!"

"So you think we should just let him mess around and dirty himself with someone like you?" he snarled. "He is better than that."

"Ami, please," he said desperately. "Please, listen to reason. This isn't fair on him. This isn't right. Why can't you see that?"

"You're just going to cause trouble, Kaito," Ami said quietly.

"So I should just stand back and let you break him?"

"We're letting you see him."

"Against my better judgement," Mr Kamishiro said. "So stop causing trouble and come and see him after lunch like the rest of his little friends."

"I'm not just a friend-"

"No, you're a silly phases that will pass," he said, shaking his head. "That's all this is. We were all young once. He's at the age where he wants to rebel and do whatever he can to push us." He laughed bitterly and glared down at Kaito. "That's all you are. The thing that will annoy his family most. He's young and he wants to explore and experiment. I wish he'd find other ways to rebel and strike out but you're what he picked. Don't ever think you're more than that."

"But I _am_ more than that," Kaito snapped. "You know what he told me? That I make him happier than anything ever has! You think about that for a moment! I make him happy! Happier than _anything_ _ever_ has! And having met you, I honestly believe him!"

"That's not fair, Kaito," Ami said.

"It's nothing compared to what you deserve for what you're doing to him. Remember how you used to tell me how amazing he was? And Chris talked about Michael because he was only a little older? He's special, remember?"

"He is."

"Yes, he is. He is the most incredible person. He's strong and he does everything he can for his friends. He's amazing. He's loving and focused and protective. And if you just leave him alone and stop tearing him down all the time you'd see he's perfect just the way he is. You keep telling him he's not the son you wanted, you've made him that way. When he's away from you he's his own person and he's unbelievable. You're destroying him and I won't let you get away with it."

"Kaito," Ami snapped. "Stop it, you'll only make things worse."

"How can you claim to love him when you let this happen?"

"Get out before I stop you seeing him again," Mr Kamishiro snarled, opening the door. "You can come by after lunch with the rest of his friends."

"I mean it," Kaito hissed, striding out. "I won't let you keep doing this."

"You keep sticking your nose in and I'm sure his grandfather will be happy to let Ryoga live out in the countryside with him."

Kaito clenched his jaw and strode out, listening the door slam behind him. How could Ami let this happen? He was going to stop it. He was going to save Ryoga somehow. He just didn't know how yet. He had to leave Ryoga for now and hope that he wouldn't be too affected by his time with them. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he needed to talk to Chris and he'd snapped for no reason. But his instincts told him that they had to learn how amazing Ryoga was on his own and that trying to change him was breaking him.

As he was walking home, he pulled out his D-Pad to check whether Chris and Thomas were at his or had gone back to their hotel by now. He frowned slightly. Akina had tried to call him. How strange. He couldn't imagine why she'd try to call him. But Chris and Thomas were still at Heartland Tower, having put Haruto to bed for him. So Kaito hurried to the tower. He needed Chris' advice on this.

"Hey," Thomas called as he came in. "How is he?"

"I don't know," Kaito muttered, sitting between the brothers. "I think he's in trouble, Chris. Tell me I'm overreacting."

"Well, tell me what happened and I'll tell you whether you're overreacting," Chris replied.

Kaito nodded and quickly explained the situation and everything that had happened and what he feared. And Chris and Thomas listened silently, Thomas shifting slightly uncomfortably. When he was done, both brothers were watching him worriedly. Kaito glanced between them.

"This is the part where you tell me I'm overreacting," he said quietly. The pair remained silent and Kaito swallowed heavily. "Please. Tell me I'm overreacting."

Chris frowned and got up slowly. "I'm going to call Father."

"Chris!"

"Leave him," Thomas muttered. "He's gone to ask for advice. Father likes to be kept in the loop. It makes him feel like he's actually doing some good as a parent when we ask him for help."

"Your problems still aren't quite worked out?" Kaito said quietly.

"No," he replied, playing with his D-Pad. "I get what Ryoga's going through. Maybe not in the same way but… I know what it's like not to try so hard and not be good enough."

Kaito nodded. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"There's nothing you can do," Thomas replied. "Just hang in there."

"I don't want to just hang in there, I want to help him."

Thomas frowned as his D-Pad lit up. "Akina?"

"She tried to call me earlier," Kaito said, leaning over. "Shouldn't she be in bed?"

"Yeah, when I took her home that Hibiki girl took her straight to bed," he replied. "She slept the entire way. Barely woke up to say goodbye."

"Well answer her."

"Right." Akina's face appeared on the screen and Kaito leant over so he could see properly. Everything behind Akina was dark. He frowned slightly. Her eyes were red and there were tears slipping down her cheeks, shinning in the light of her screen. "What's the matter, princess?"

"IV," she whimpered. "I don't know where I am."

"Hey, it's ok baby," he said softly. Kaito couldn't help smiling. Akina really had tamed Thomas. What was it with these hot headed delinquents and little Akina? "I dropped you off back home with Hibiki and Tomiko."

"No," she whispered. "I'm not at home. I don't know where I am but I was sleeping and then there was someone there and everything went dark and now I'm here."

Thomas frowned and glanced at Kaito, who gave Akina a small smile. "It'll be ok, Akina. Tell us what you can see."

"I dunno, it's all dark."

"Ok, what about who took you?" Thomas said.

"I think it was another hunter."

"Ok, that's good, princess," he murmured with a gentle smile. "Know where the hunter's base is?"

"Somewhere in the countryside. It's a big house." There was a bang and Akina looked up quickly. "Someone's coming."

"Don't be scare, Akina," Kaito said. "Just hide your D-Pad and we'll stay on the line, ok?"

"Are you and Shark coming to save me?" Akina whispered.

"Of course we are, princess," Thomas replied. "Can't expect a pretty girl like you to do all the hard work, but you've got to meet us half way and be a big brave girl for us." She sniffled and wiped her tears away, nodding weakly. "Good girl. Now hide your D-Pad like Kaito said. We'll be right here, ok?"

She nodded and hurried off to find a hiding place. Only there was another bang and her D-Pad hit the floor.

"Akina?"

Akina gave a muffled cry and there were soft footsteps moving towards the D-Pad. A moment later there was a cracking and the screen went black.

"Akina?!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma gets a surprise visitor, Ryoga struggles to deal with his family and Kaito and souls are being hunted in Heartland once more.

**The Tower**


	41. The Tower

**A/N:** Hello. New chapter for you all. Another painful chapter. Baby Ryoga is suffering, we find out just how cruel his father can be and Kaito does his best to keep him safe. Next chapter we get flashbacks for Kaito and Ryoga (and the Arclights get in on the act too) which means cutie babies suffering. (Because no matter how much you suffer in canon I will make your backstory worse). Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy and review, ok?

* * *

"Ryoga?" Ami called softly, pushing open his door. Ryoga glanced up from where he was buried in his pillows for a moment before burying himself in his covers again. His body was killing him. He didn't want to move. He'd hidden it from everyone in case they insisted he stay in hospital but he'd seen the bruises over his body. "Sweetie, don't be like that. I'm sorry about your grandfather. But he and your father want to talk to you over breakfast."

"I don't want to talk to them," Ryoga murmured. "They'll try to make me stop seeing Kaito."

"Kaito…" She sighed and shook her head. "He was incredibly rude yesterday."

"Because he was defending me," he argued. "You can't expect him to sit quietly and do nothing when he's worried about me." He sighed and pulled down his sheets a little further. "I shouldn't have told him to leave."

"This is a family matter, Ryoga," Ami said, folding her arms. "He needs to stay out of it. You know I love you and I'm glad that he makes you happy but if want there to be any future for you two, you have to keep your grandfather happy."

"Future? I'm fourteen, I just want a normal life, I don't want to be thinking that far ahead."

"You know that's not what your grandfather will want to hear." He huffed and pulled his covers back over him, wanted to hide away from everything. "Come on, get up. You're lucky they decided to wait until this morning. Get up."

Ryoga sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. After a moment of silence, Ami rubbed his side. "Is it so bad that I want to be with him?"

"No, love," Ami said gently. "I think your father was in denial. You'd think that catching you in the arms of that IV boy would force him to face facts. Hindsight is a marvelous thing and looking back, I think it's been obvious for a while that you're more interested in boys than girls. I think Kaito's forcing your father to accept this isn't just a phase."

"It's not," Ryoga snapped into his pillow. "It's not exactly easy feeling like this in this family."

"I know, sweetie. Your father is insistent that you're just exploring and learning." She sighed and pulled the covers away again. "He thinks you're with Kaito just to experiment. To taste the forbidden fruit, as it were."

"It's not like that! If it were like that it wouldn't hurt like this!"

"I know," she murmured. "I know. I've seen what a hold he has on your heart. I know you're mad about him. Just try to talk quietly and calmly with them. Try to explain to them like an adult." Ryoga nodded slowly. "Ryoga, tell me honestly, have you really had such a bad life?"

"What?" Ryoga murmured. "I don't understand."

"Did you really tell Kaito that he makes you happier than anything ever has?" Ryoga frowned but nodded slightly. "Ryoga…" She sighed and stroked his cheeks. "Are you really that miserable?"

"That's… that's not what I meant."

"Then tell me," she said, shaking her head. "Please, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you'd say something like that. I've always loved you, don't you understand that? I've only ever loved you and wanted to protect you. I know I haven't always been the best at that. I know that sometimes your father has been harsh and I haven't been able to protect you completely from that but I love you. I hate the idea that you've been miserable all this time."

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No, you've been great really. I know you love me and you try. It's just… him. He's…" He didn't know how to explain it, honestly he didn't. "Wasn't it like that with you and Father? Like you meet someone and suddenly everything pales in comparison? Like they just… make everything so much better?"

Ami frowned for a moment before getting up from the bed. "I love you, my little shark. Remember that. Now get up."

Ryoga sighed as Ami shut the door again. He didn't want to talk to them. He wanted to have his friends around but he knew that they weren't allowed over until after lunch. His grandfather had told him outright last night that he didn't approve of Kaito but that they'd talk about it in the morning when he'd spoken to his father. He'd heard Kaito and his father arguing but couldn't make out what they'd said. His grandfather was the only person in the world Ryoga was actually a_fraid_ of. Despite his father having hit him, he wasn't so much afraid of him. He hated him but he wasn't afraid. He knew that his entire life was built on his grandfather's demands. He was far too aware of what would happen if his grandfather turned on him. And what he would do if he took offence.

He dressed slowly, trying to push down the pain he was in, and went to find his parents. His father and grandfather were sitting around the breakfast bar. Ami and Rio were heading out the door, and Ryoga's sinking feeling only got worse when Rio shot him a sad smile. He was going to have to deal with them on his own. He took a deep breath and sat down, taking the mug of tea offered by his father.

He sipped silently, watching the two older men cautiously until finally his grandfather spoke up. "Is it serious?"

"Is what serious?"

"You're relationship with Kaito," his father snapped. "What else?"

"Of- of course," he said, tilting his head away. A moment later his grandfather's cane smacked across his back and he yelped, sitting straight again. He knew why he'd deserved that one. His grandfather didn't appreciate slouching or stuttering. "Sorry."

"So, is it serious?" his grandfather said again.

He frowned, gazing down at his hands as he considered. "That depends what you consider serious, I guess."

"Alright," he muttered. "At least you're not being reckless about what you say. Let's start with the basics, I've been talking to your father and mother and there are conflicting views. You've had two boyfriends in a short space of time?" Ryoga nodded silently. "And have been caught several times in compromising situations with other boys?"

Ryoga gave a slight cringe. After he'd been caught with Thomas he'd not been so shy. In the time between nearly kissing Thomas and his disqualification, he'd met a lot of boys that he'd wanted to spend time with a get closer too. Being on the duelling circuit had shown him how sheltered his life was at home. A lot of the boys were a little older and he'd been caught in the duellist lounges with several of them. When he'd been with them, it felt like it wasn't a big deal. Like it was alright to be with whoever he wanted. No one had made him feel quite as intense as it had been with Thomas, even if they'd barely touched each other, but it was still fun while it lasted. And every time he'd been caught it was the same story. His mother had just laughed but his father…

When his mother had seen the mark on his face, she'd forced him to seek counseling and prove he wasn't going to hurt them again. Only it seemed he'd only learnt how to hide hi abuse from Ami. Ryoga wished he could blame his father, but a part of him said it wasn't entirely his fault. His grandfather had taught him and they were set in their old fashioned ways. And he shouldn't have been such a useless son and he certainly shouldn't have let him keep getting away with it. But understanding why didn't stop him hating him for it.

"I'm not going to deny it," Ryoga murmured.

"Your father believes this is merely a phase, Ryoga," Grandpa Kamishiro said. "That you merely want to see what the things we disapprove of are like, as most teens do. Their parents say no and so they have to see what the fuss is about. Is that the case?"

Ryoga frowned and bit his lip. He wasn't sure whether telling the truth was the best policy. Did his grandfather want him to be honest? Or should he just say what the family wanted to hear?

"I just prefer boys to girls," Ryoga said finally.

His father frowned. "Don't be stupid, Ryoga."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, tensing slightly as his father walked over. He couldn't even look at them, he just gazed at his lap. "I- I like boys."

He cringed as he caught sight of his father lifted a hand but the pain never came. He lifted his gaze and found his grandfather glaring at his father, who lowered his hand. "I will decide if there is any need for a punishment. Given his condition at the moment, I don't want to punish him unnecessarily."

"As you wish, Father."

"Alright, Ryoga," Grandpa Kamishiro said. "If that's what you feel."

"Father-"

"Hush," he snapped, glaring at him again. "If that is what Ryoga feels nothing is going to change that and trying to change it will probably make it worse. It's possible he'll change his mind further along but this is how he feels at the moment."

"But it's a disgrace," he hissed.

"I said hush." He turned back to Ryoga, who quickly lowered his head again. "How did you meet him?"

"Through a friend."

"In more detail."

"He needed something Yuma had to save his brother," Ryoga murmured. "If he'd just told Yuma that he probably would have given it to him but he was too cold and proud to do that. I saw him trying to steal it and I got involved and tried to stop him. I failed but he's always said he admired how I threw myself into the situation like that. That it was either the bravest thing he's ever seen or the dumbest. And Yuma did what he always does and insisted that because they'd duelled they were friends and he wanted to help. And things just kind of happened."

His grandfather nodded slowly. "And how did you become a couple?"

"When my last boyfriend ended things with me… he'd warned me he was trouble and I was just so blinded by him…" He sighed and shook his head. "But Kaito was there for me and protected me and comforted me. I was so grateful and I realised that I wanted to be with him as much as he wanted me."

"Wanted?" Ryoga frowned slightly. He didn't like that tone. "Ryoga, is this merely lust?"

"N-no."

His grandfather's cane cracked across his back again and he gave a small cry. "Stop stuttering, boy."

"Yes, Grandfather." He sighed and clenched his fists. "It's not lust, Grandfather. We could have a relationship barely touching each other. I swear."

"Alright. I hear from your mother than you're not allowed to be intimate with each other for six months." Ryoga nodded. "You father thinks it won't last that long."

"I do," Ryoga replied.

After a few moments of silence, his grandfather stood and gestured for Ryoga to do that same. He stood slowly and followed him through to his room, taking his tea with him and rather pleased when his father was shut out. They sat on the bed and Ryoga sipped his tea quietly, watching warily.

"You're more sensitive than normal." Ryoga frowned and lowered his gaze to his hands. "Is your back injured?"

"N-No…"

"You're stuttering again."

"I'm not injured," he said, lifting his head.

"Then why are you so sensitive?" he snapped. "A little tap every now and again has never made you make noises like that before."

"It's nothing, really," he said.

"Don't lie to me, boy," he hissed. Ryoga frowned and nodded slightly. "What's wrong?"

"My back…" His grandfather raised an eyebrow. "…and shoulders…" He remained silent and Ryoga bit his lip. "…and arms…"

"And the rest?"

His grandfather reached out with his cane and hooked it under Ryoga's collar, pulling his purple shirt away to reveal the black and blue skin on his upper arms. Ryoga winced and turned away. So… maybe he'd not been quite honest with Kaito about his father. He didn't want Kaito in the middle of this. And he'd learnt not to react when someone brushed his bruises. He could handle it as long as he didn't let Katio see him undressed when his bruises were in obvious places.

"Someone really hurt you."

"It's fine," Ryoga murmured.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. "Was it this Kaito boy?"

"No!" he cried, shaking his head. His grandfather frowned and Ryoga lowered his gaze again. "No… I just…just took a tumble."

"That-" he tapped the bruise lightly "-is a handprint. I can see several handprints at first glance. Who did this to you?"

"No one," he whispered.

He didn't know why he defended his father. No… he did… His mother loved him for some reason. Probably because she didn't know what he was like behind her back. Because he lied for him and acted like everything was alright because Ami and Rio loved him and he didn't want to ruin their view of their precious father.

"Ryoga. Tell me who did this to you. I may be harsh sometimes but you are my only grandson and my heir. I won't be angry at you for something like this. You are still a child. You shouldn't be in this state."

"You know who did it," Ryoga said finally, pulling his shirt back over his shoulder. His grandfather sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," he said, shaking his head. "But if you're lying to me-"

"I'm not lying!"

"If you're lying to protect this Kaito-"

"He'd never hurt me!"

"-there will be trouble. Now's the time to tell me the truth."

"I told you, you know who did this."

His grandfather sighed and nodded. "Alright. So, tell me about Kaito then."

* * *

"Yuma?"

Kaito paused and turned with the rest of Yuma's friends at the call. Thomas and Chris were at their hotel rather than coming to visit Ryoga with them, although Kaito was sure he'd heard Thomas say something about meeting Rio for a drink. Hibiki was there, smiling softly.

"Hibiki?" Yuma said, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk with you," Hibiki said. "Please."

"Well… what's it about?" he said, taking a small step forwards.

"Yuma, be careful," Astral said appearing at his side. "She's a hunter."

"I'm worried about Ryoga." Kaito took a step forwards but Hibiki glared at him. "You should go and see him. I worry about him being left alone there. But Yuma, you need to come with me."

"But I need to see Shark," Yuma argued. "If you're worried-"

"You need to come with me," she said firmly. "There's someone duelling for their soul. Come on."

He frowned but Kaito nodded and he sighed. "Alright then. Come on guys."

Yuma nodded and he and his friends ran off. Kaito frowned. She was worried about Ryoga? He understood Yuma and the others needed to help whoever was duelling for their soul. Still, he needed to see Ryoga. After what had happened last night, he needed to check on him. Yuma could handle whatever was going on with the hunters. Ryoga needed him right now.

He knocked quietly on the door and Mr Kamishiro opened it quickly, glaring down at him. There was a long moment of silence before he stepped aside and let Kaito in. Kaito stepped in slowly and glanced around. There was no sign of Ryoga or the girls. In fact it was only him and Mr Kamishiro.

"He's in his room with his grandfather. Knock before going in."

Kaito nodded and walked slowly down the hall, knocking on the door and waiting until he was given permission to enter before stepping inside. Ryoga was curled up in his covers. He would have been adorable if he hadn't looked so scared. Kaito smiled slightly and glanced at his grandfather.

"Please," Ryoga said quietly, sticking out a hand from the covers. "Can I have it back now?"

It was only now Kaito noticed Ryoga's grandfather had his purple shirt. His grandfather scowled. "Take off those covers then."

Ryoga's eyes widened and Kaito frowned as he shook his head, insisting his grandfather just had him his shirt. Whatever was going on Kaito didn't like it. Finally, Ryoga sighed and closed his eyes, letting the covers fall from around him. Kaito's breath caught in his throat. Ryoga's upper arms were covered in bruises. Ryoga's grandfather was watching him silently and Kaito realised it wasn't his grandfather who had inflicted this. In a moment of horror, Kaito realised _he _was under suspicion. How could anyone ever think he could do that to Ryoga? How could _anyone_ do that to Ryoga? A heavy silence hung in the air as he sat on the bed with Ryoga. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make this better. He wanted to hold him tightly and make him better but he didn't want to hurt him at all.

Finally, after who knew how long of silence, Ryoga opened his eyes. Their gazes met and Kaito sighed. He looked so weak. Since he'd met Ryoga, he'd never seen anything like this. He'd always been so strong. Even when he was hurting about Rio or because Yuma was hurting, no matter what he'd never looked like this. It was… shame? Ryoga was ashamed of his injuries? Ryoga closed his eyes again, bringing the covers back up around himself.

"Come," his grandfather said, gesturing to Kaito. "We need to talk."

Kaito frowned but nodded, slowly getting up and following his grandfather out. He knew he shouldn't have left Ryoga alone last night. He knew he shouldn't have left him alone. He followed Ryoga's grandfather out and sat on the settee silently, waiting to hear what was going to happen now. How could he think for a second he would do this to Ryoga?

After a moment of silence, being glared at by Ryoga's father, Kaito decided he'd had enough. "Please, either tell me what's going on or let me get back to Ryoga."

"You were incredibly rude last night," Grandpa Kamishiro said.

"I was worried about Ryoga," he said. He didn't care what they thought of him anymore. He wouldn't let Ryoga suffer through this any longer. "I won't apologise for that."

Grandpa Kamishiro nodded. "Tell me what he means to you."

So Kaito did. He told him everything and answered his questions. If he was at least listening to him then maybe there was a chance they'd accept their relationship. And he'd stopped caring about Ryoga's father. It was obvious Ryoga's bruises didn't come from his grandfather, since he'd looked at Kaito like it could have been him. He knew who'd done it.

"And you're aware of the past incidents?"

"Past incidents?" Kaito said quietly.

Now they'd completely lost him. Grandpa Kamishiro nodded. "The numerous other boys he's been with."

"We all have past relationships," he muttered. Although he'd been under the impression Ryoga was relatively inexperienced. He'd thought Ken had been his first relationship. "And I really don't care about his past, I care about him no matter what."

He'd ask Ryoga about it later though. Maybe not tonight, maybe when he was feeling stronger and Kaito wasn't worried about Ryoga's safety, but he'd definitely ask. When they were finally done speaking, Grandpa Kamishiro nodded again, leading him back to Ryoga's room.

"I don't approve," he said firmly. Ryoga stared up at him and Kaito scowled. All that for nothing? "After talking with the both of you, I've decided that this is not a relationship that will last."

"That's not fair," Kaito snapped. "That should be our decision."

"If you refuse to listen to me, Ryoga, there will be consequences."

Ryoga swallowed heavily and lowered his head. Kaito couldn't believe this. How could Ryoga sit there and be told what to do? This wasn't the same powerful boy he'd fallen so hard for. Why wouldn't he fight back?

"Ryoga?"

"You understand, don't you, Ryoga?" his grandfather said. "This is for your own good."

"Yes, Grandfather…"

"Ryoga?" Kaito cried. "You're just going to let us go like that? Do I mean so little to you?"

"Ryoga understands the consequences of his actions," Grandpa Kamishiro said. "That's all."

"You can't tell him who he can and can't see," he snapped. "You can't tell us we can't be together."

"He's right, Kaito," Ryoga murmured. Kaito turned, staring down at him. How could he be giving into this? "If I disobey the family rules-"

"They beat you," Kaito hissed. "But that's wrong, Ryoga, and you're better than that and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"It's not just that," he said, shaking his head. "My entire life is built on their money and support. It's a wonder they've kept supporting me this far. Without Grandfather's blessing… I'll have no home, no family and… I lose everything… I'll lose Rio…"

"I won't let that happen! I'll protect you!"

"I think it's obvious he'd made his choice," Grandpa Kamishiro said. "Goodbye, Kaito."

"Ryoga, please. I won't let you get hurt again, I'll protect you. Listen to me. Remember what you told me yesterday? Why would you let that go? If you're happy with me why let that go just because he says you have to?"

"Because I can't be that selfish," he said quietly. Did he really believe he was being selfish by having something that made him happy? "Rio needs me here. I can't afford to lose her over you."

Kaito sighed and straightened up. Fine. He wasn't going to beg. He wasn't going to fall apart over this. If Ryoga refused to accept that what they were doing to him was wrong and it wasn't going to get better until he admitted it then there was nothing more he could do. He couldn't force Ryoga to stand up to his family and he couldn't force him to admit he was being abused. Just like he couldn't force him to continue this relationship.

"Alright, Ryoga," he said softly. "If there really is nothing I can say to change your mind then I guess this is it." He sighed and walked over slowly, kissing his forehead. "But I can't keep doing this. I can't keep getting my hopes up that things will work out between us only to be pushed away again. If you want this to work out, I will protect you with all I have, I will give you a place you can be safe and be yourself. But if you can't break free from them, I can't keep waiting and hoping. If I walk away now, this is the last time. I won't come running back again."

"Kaito, I-"

He was silenced by Kaito's lips falling over his, and Kaito know he wanted this still. Ryoga kissed back softly, closing his eyes and giving a small sigh. He just needed to break the hold his father and grandfather had over him.

"Please," he whispered against his lips. "_Please_, trust me to look after you."

"But Rio… I can't leave Rio…"

Kaito sighed. He knew it was a long shot. He knew Rio must have been the reason Ryoga put up with all of this. Why else would he put up with this amount of pain and abuse? There was no way Kaito could ever win in a battle to take Ryoga for Rio. She was the other half of his soul. Kaito never really stood a chance.

"Alright," he said quietly. "If that's honestly what you want. Goodbye then."

Kaito walked out silently, ignoring Ryoga's grandfather trying to comfort Ryoga. He understood, he supposed. If he had to choose between Ryoga and Haruto, much as he hated admitting it, he knew Haruto came first. But that didn't stop it hurting. It didn't stop hating Ryoga's father and grandfather for what they'd done to Ryoga. Those bruises on his arms… someone had manhandled him. And recently. They hadn't been there the last time he'd seen Ryoga with his shirt off and that was just before he fell into his coma.

He climbed slowly down the stairs and out into the garage. Ryoga's bike was parked up and Kaito sighed. He wanted to be with Ryoga so much. He wanted to look after him and keep him safe. Why did they have to break Ryoga like that?

Footsteps caught Kaito's attention and he paused. Someone was running down the stairs. A part of him- that silly, naïve part of him- hoped it was Ryoga chasing after him, having realised he _needed_ to get away from his family. But that was unlikely. They weren't going to let him go. It was probably just someone in a hurry.

"Kaito!" He turned and Ryoga practically barrelled into him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in his chest. "Kaito…"

Smiling slightly, Kaito wrapped his arms loosely around him. There were footsteps on the stairs and both looked up to see Mr Kamishiro glaring down at them. Kaito scowled, tightening his hold ever so slightly only to feel Ryoga flinch slightly. Kaito quickly realised his bruises weren't limited to his arms and loosened his hold.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he snapped.

"I want to be with Kaito!" Ryoga yelled, glaring back at him. "And we've agreed to every rule you've set and you're still not happy! You don't even have any good reason to separate us! You just want me to be with someone you pick out for me and it's not going to happen! I want to be with Kaito and if you can't accept that then I don't care what I loose, I'll leave!"

"Ryoga…"

Kaito smiled down at him, barely able to believe it. Ryoga had finally done it. He didn't know what had changed his mind but he was glad he had. He kissed the top of his head only for Ryoga to be yanked away out of his arms. Mr Kamishiro was holding Ryoga's arms, exactly where those bruises had been. Well now he knew exactly how he'd got them. Ryoga struggled but given he was still weak from his recent stint in hospital. He had no hope of breaking free.

"We're going to go back upstairs," Mr Kamishiro said firmly. "And you're going to go back to bed and rest so your mother doesn't worry."

"Let go!" Ryoga cried, twisting violently only for his father to squeeze his arms tighter and push him up the stairs. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Get upstairs!" he snarled.

"That's enough." They turned slightly and found Grandpa Kamishiro watching from a little above them. "Ryoga has made his choice and understands the consequences of his actions."

"Father-"

"He's standing up for what he wants," he said. "Let him go with Kaito."

"You're going to let him go with _him_?" he snapped.

"I am, he has to learn," he replied, tossing a bag down to the bottom of the steps. "If he thinks he doesn't need our guidance, let him try living without it."

"You can't just kick him out!" Kaito snapped.

"He can come home when he's learnt his lesson," he replied. "After all, if you call believe he's been so terribly abused here, then we should let him get away. Come home when you've figured out what you need to learn, Ryoga. We will welcome you back."

Ryoga gasped and Kaito noticed his father's hands tightening around his arms before he released him and slapped him away. Kaito's eyes widened as Ryoga stumbled, nearly falling down the stairs but Kaito managed to catch him and pull him gently back into his arms before he took any more damage. The pair of older men walked away and Kaito sighed, tipping Ryoga's head up to inspect his cheek. It was already reddening. He frowned and kissed the mark gently.

"I'll look after you," he promised. "I'll keep you safe from now on."

Ryoga nodded weakly and picked up his bag, walking over to his bike. "Come on, I'll drive to yours."

"You can talk to me, you know?" Kaito said, taking the helmet he was handed. "Nothing you can say will change anything between us. I want you to tell me the truth, Ryoga, and I don't want you to leave things out this time. You lied about your father and now…" He sighed and Ryoga swung onto his bike with Kaito climbing on behind him. "Can we talk when we get home?"

"Kaito, I know you worry, but I still know next to nothing about you," he muttered. Kaito frowned. He supposed Ryoga had opened up more than he had. "Besides, I'm fine."

"You have been beaten, Ryoga," he snapped. "And who knows how long it's been going on. I want you to tell me the truth. Please, Ryoga, I worry about you."

"It's not a big deal," he snapped back. "Now hang on."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga ends up at the Tenjo house and the boys end up trading stories about their pasts.

**Heart to Heart**


	42. Heart to Heart

**A/N:** Hello. Update. Awesome, right? Also, working on a new fic so things might slow down. Got this, a fic on tumblr and this new AU plus requests. If I stick to my schedule this'll update twice a week. If not, who knows? I rarely stick to my schedules. Anyway, yeah, watch out for that. Anway, this chapter Thomas is being an asshole although he does some good, we find out more about Ryoga's past with his father and how bad it is and then we get Kaito's mother and that's kind painful. Oh, and a cute bundle of pink fluff turns up. So, read enjoy and review please, ok?"

* * *

"Hibiki, who's duelling?" Yuma called, following a few steps behind her.

"Despair," Hibiki replied, tilting her head back to gaze over her shoulder at them. "Which means it's probably trying to get back to Ken."

"I don't understand," Kotori said. "Are you saying the energies have a consciousness?"

"There are certain host they work with better." They nodded and Hibiki smiled. "How was Ryoga when you saw him?"

Yuma frowned. Shark and Kaito been all mushy and romantic but nothing had seemed wrong. "Fine, I guess. He was still kinda weak but he's been in hospital. Not even Shark's invincible."

"Why are you so worried about him?" Kotori said softly. "Is he in danger?"

"Perhaps," Hibiki murmured. "His father can be… _demanding_."

He certainly didn't like Kaito, Yuma had noticed that much. He knew arguing with his family made him feel bad. In the state Shark was in, that might not be good for his health. Hopefully Kaito would make a mends with Shark's family and everything would be ok. Hibiki muttered that it was just ahead and Yuma nodded, running ahead.

Down the road, there was a dark barrier around the duellists. And he couldn't help grinning at what he saw. "III!"

Michael turned around and smiled brightly. "Yuma."

"You two know each other?" Hibiki said, coming up behind them.

"III- uh, Michael, and I met during the WDC," Yuma replied. "He's Thomas and Chris' little brother."

"Since my brothers are here, I thought I should join them too," Michael laughed, tilting his head. "And then someone decided they wanted to hunt for my soul and I had to oblige. Thomas would be disappointed if I ran from a challenge." The dark barriers vanished and the hunter had disappeared into thin air. Hibiki huffed and hurried off down the street as Michael watched with a confused smile. "Was it something I said?"

Yuma laughed and threw his arms around Michael, who laughed and smiled softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Yuma. I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye properly last time," Michael replied. "Hi, Kotori."

"Michael."

"You're here to see your brothers?" Yuma said, stepping back. Michael nodded. "Well, they're staying at Heartland Tower but they're spending most their time with Kaito and Shark. But since Kaito is visiting Shark…" His D-Pad lit up and Yuma glanced at the message. "Never mind, they're going back to Kaito's. We should head there too."

"But if Shark's ill, why isn't he at home?"

"We'll have to go ask him," Kotori said. "I hope nothing's happened."

* * *

Kaito sighed as he led Ryoga through into the sitting room. Thomas and Chris looked up as he did, both looking concerned. He smiled weakly and Ryoga sat on the couch, arms folded across his chest.

"I'll go and talk to Father," he murmured. Ryoga nodded and Kaito knew he was still struggling with what had happened. Kaito didn't blame him. It must have been a shock. "I'll be back soon."

He nodded again and Kaito returned to the elevator, heading down to his father's research lab. Faker was flicking through files and Kaito cleared his throat to be noticed. Faker turned and frowned.

"Kaito?" he said, leaning back on his chair. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Kaito frowned. He didn't like having to ask permission like a child but he didn't have much of a choice. This was his father's home and the rules had been set for a reason. "Ryoga needs somewhere to stay."

"I'm sorry?" Faker said. "Kaito, Ryoga needs to be at home where he can be looked after."

"No, he needs to be here," Kaito argued. "He needs someone to keep him safe-"

"He has a family."

"He's not safe there."

Faker frowned. "What aren't you telling me, Kaito?"

Kaito scowled. He didn't want to make Ryoga's private life everyone's business but maybe it was the only way to keep him safe. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't go blurting out Ryoga's secrets. The poor boy was obviously ashamed of it. He just couldn't do it.

"I can't tell you," he murmured.

"Kaito," his father sighed. "If there's something going on I need to know."

"They kicked him," Kaito said finally. "They've practically disowned him because he wants to be with me. Please, he's going through this for me, we have to give him a place to stay."

Faker nodded. "If he's been thrown out we can't leave him on his own. But I can't believe Ami would do such a thing. He can stay, but I'm going to call his mother and see what's going on."

Kaito nodded. He didn't think for a second Ami would be able to save Ryoga. She had no idea what he was going through. He was going to have to look after Ryoga himself. He turned to leave but paused when Faker called to him again.

"The rules still stand, Kaito."

He nodded again and carried on walking, back to the sitting room. Haruto had joined them and was sitting next to Chris, braiding little sections of hair at a time. He glanced around, not seeing Ryoga immediately, but as he moved around the settee, he found him curled up with his head in Thomas' lap. He didn't look exactly comfortable being cared for so intimately by his former rival but he looked more relaxed than he had in a while. Kaito didn't like it, he didn't like seeing his boyfriend with his head in another boy's lap or the way Thomas played with his hair, but he didn't say anything.

"He says you can stay as long as you want," Kaito murmured. Ryoga sat up slowly and folded his hands in his lap, letting Kaito sit next to him. "But he's going to call Ami to clear things up. And we're still bound by all their rules."

Ryoga nodded again. "I shouldn't have done this."

"You can't say that," he said gently, stroking his cheeks. "You made an incredibly brave choice." He sighed. "You were so brave to stand up to them. I promised I'd look after you, didn't I?"

"No, I need to go home, Father's going to be furious-"

"You're safe here, Ryoga. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He got up but Thomas and Kaito caught his wrists. "I need to go."

"Sit," they both snapped, pulling him down.

"Let go!"

"Hey," Thomas snapped, pulling Ryoga around to face him. Kaito clenched his fists, that irrational jealousy flooding him again. "You listen to me. You go back there and you are showing that bastard that he can do what he likes to you and you won't ever resist. Do you want that? Do you want him to be in charge of every aspect of your life forever?"

"No, I just-"

"And what about Rio? How the hell are you supposed to protect her if you can't stand up for yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"No buts. Now either stand up and do what you want or spend the rest of your life unable to do anything without your father pulling the strings."

Ryoga sighed and sat back, closing his eyes. Kaito frowned. He just looked so tired of it all. He wished he could protect Ryoga and make everything from his past better. He hoped they were getting through to him. Ryoga needed to be here and be safe. He couldn't let Ryoga go home and back to that.

"Will you talk to me now, Ryoga?" Kaito murmured, stroking his cheek. "And not leave anything out this time?"

Ryoga stayed quiet and Kaito sighed. Chris and Thomas looked concerned and Kaito wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't know what Ryoga needed now. He needed comfort and care but he didn't know what else to do. He was fragile right now. He needed someone to care for him right now. But he didn't know how when it came to this.

"Ryoga," he murmured. He opened his eyes slowly and Kaito smiled weakly. "Are you alright? You're not in pain are you?"

"It aches," he replied with a weak smile. "But I'm used to it."

"Will you let me see?" Kaito said softly.

Ryoga frowned and glared at him for a moment and Kaito was about to tell him it was alright if he didn't feel comfortable but Ryoga sighed and slid off his purple shirt. Kaito cringed slightly at the handprints of Ryoga's arms. He glanced at the others, who looked just as worried and disgusted. After another long moment, Ryoga took off his top and revealed the full extent of the damage. Kaito was absolutely horrified. His stomach churned. How could any father do that to a child? There was an old scar on his shoulder and a newer one on his waist, and several smaller fading ones, probably from the long time he'd spent with gangs and being a general delinquent. But what worried him was that his back was almost completely covered in bruises. Fresh bruises. Ryoga closed his eyes, looking so broken and ashamed of himself.

Kaito could only wrap his arms around Ryoga gently, drawing him in and tucking the young boy's head under his chin. As long as he had any say in things, Ryoga was never going to go near that man again. Ryoga sighed and shook his head, drawing back slightly.

"It's fine," he murmured, pulling his clothes back on. "I'm used to it."

"It's not fine," he snapped. "You can't let him do that to you again."

Haruto tied a ribbon around Chris' hair and got up, squishing himself between Ryoga and Kaito. Kaito sighed and let him do it, and Haruto held out a bag of caramel for Ryoga. There was a moment of silence and finally Ryoga sighed and took a caramel from the bag, muttering his thanks.

"How long has this been happening?" Chris said softly. Ryoga glanced over. "You said after he hit you for what happened with Thomas, Ami kicked him out and made him prove he's changed. What happened?"

"Wait," Thomas snapped. "What did I do?"

"You nearly had his first kiss," Kaito grumbled. Thomas smirked and Kaito glared at him. "And his father hit him for it."

Thomas' face fell and he glared at nothing. "I'm sorry about that. You know I didn't want to, it's just Tron-"

"It's fine," Ryoga said. "He was manipulating everyone." Thomas nodded slowly. "People thought you and Chris were a couple, you know?"

"They did?" Chris said with a frown.

Ryoga nodded. "Because you look nothing like each other and he was the only person you actually acknowledged."

"Don't be absurd, I-" He paused and frowned as the others watched him silently. "Alright, so perhaps he was. But you're trying to get off subject. How long has this been happening?"

Ryoga sighed. "The first tournament after he came back into our lives."

* * *

_Ryoga smiled awkwardly, leaning in and letting his lips meet those of the boy in front of him. They were holding hands and sitting on the settee together in one of the waiting rooms. The duelling circuit was incredible. Ryoga was learning so much. And his mother was so supportive since his father had hurt him. Things were so much better. He'd had a few kisses since he nearly kissed IV. It was fun with the boys on the circuit. They were all open about it just being fun. None of them were looking for a relationship, just messing around._

_"Ryoga." He drew back and looked up to his father. He'd barely been back in their lives a fortnight and he seemed to have changed. Ryoga got up slowly and followed him out to one of the private dressing rooms. "Ryoga what are you doing?"_

_Ryoga frowned. "It's just a bit of fun."_

_"A bit of fun?" his father hissed. _

_"Yeah. It's just a game," Ryoga murmured, getting a sinking feeling. "It's nothing serious. Mother says-"_

_Ryoga gasped as his father's hand closed around his throat. He struggled to breath, staring up at his father as he slammed him against a wall, his grip tightening. Why was he doing this? His father was supposed to have changed. His mother said everything would be better now. So why did it seem worse than ever? He kicked and struggled desperately, clawing at his hands._

_"What did I tell you?" he snapped, tightening his grip. "No boys."_

_Ryoga managed an apology and finally his father released him. He sunk down the wall, gasping for air, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this? His throat was raw and hoarse but his father was glaring down at him._

_"Get up." He shook his head weakly. "Get up, Ryoga."_

_"When Mother hears about this-"_

_He gasped as his father grasped his hair, dragging him to his feet and holding him still against the wall. _

_"You breathe a word of this to anyone and you will be in an orphanage where your mother and sister will never find you before you know what's hit you. Understand?" Ryoga nodded weakly and his father spun him around so Ryoga had to brace against the wall. "Every time you make a sound, your punishment will worsen."_

_Ryoga tried to turn and ask what he meant and what he was going to do but there were a crack and his back was on fire. He gasped and jolted forwards, struggling to get away from the searing pain but his father tugged him back by his hair and there was another hot stinging crack across his back. Not making a sound was hard by he managed. He just wanted this to be over._

_He didn't know how long it was before his father finally released him and they sat on the settee together. Ryoga had tears running down his red cheeks and he was struggling not to let his pained sobs escape him. He was used to the odd crack across the back from a cane, his grandfather was too old fashioned and it was his way of straightening him up when he slumped. But this was something he'd never been prepared for. He was trembling and covered in a cold sweat, his back burning and the muscles straining, his throat still like sandpaper but his father didn't seem to care. He patted Ryoga's head gently, murmuring about keeping quiet about it. _

_"Look at you," he said softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and pulling him gently closer, stroking his hair. "You really are so pathetic. Sooner or later you're going to have to grow up. Are you sorry?"_

_"Yes," he rasped, sniffling slightly. His fingers fumbled with the zip to his jacket and quickly pulled it up to his chin. "I'm sorry."_

_"I'm glad," he said, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. "Just behave and everything will be fine."_

_He nodded weakly and the door opened as Rio flounced in, sitting with them and scowling at Ryoga. "What's wrong now?"_

_"I just… tripped," Ryoga whispered. "I'm fine."_

* * *

Kaito was struggling not to blurt out something he'd regret. He was fuming. Not just because of what Ryoga's father had done but because Ryoga looked so ashamed of it. And with Haruto between them even reach over and comfort him. But Thomas had caught Ryoga's hand squeezing gently. Kaito didn't like that either. Ryoga assured him that Thomas and he were just rivals and there really wasn't anything going on and he wanted to be with Kaito… he still got incredibly jealous. Ryoga was his and Thomas the biggest threat to that. It was natural to worry. He just had to keep it under control.

"He shouldn't be allowed to do that," Haruto said, shaking his head. Ryoga frowned and gazed down at him. "You shouldn't let him do that."

"It's ok, Haruto," Kaito murmured. "He's safe now."

"You should have told your mother," he insisted. "Mothers are supposed to keep you safe." Thomas and Kaito both snorted and Haruto huffed. "Mother loved us!"

"_Loved_," he muttered.

Chris sighed. "We've talked about this, Kaito."

"Where is your mother?" Ryoga said quietly. Kaito scowled. "I give you all this information about me and my life and everything that's happened but you don't ever tell me anything."

Kaito sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

* * *

_Mrs Tenjo was a pretty young woman. Sometimes Kaito wondered why she'd fallen in love with his father. He knew why his father fell in love with her. But the other way around seemed more confusing. She didn't understand their father's work, she didn't have much interest in being a mother either._

_"Kaito," she purred, pulling him close with an arm around his shoulders. Kaito sighed. Her breath stunk of alcohol as she kissed his forehead. "My little Kaito."_

_"Yes, Mother," he muttered._

_"You've grown so much."_

_"Kids do that."_

_"I'm sorry I'm leaving you, Kaito."_

_"No you're not."_

_He tugged out of her arms but she sighed and caught him again, pulling him back and stroking his hair. Kaito sighed and gave in. He'd put up with this for nearly all his life. He was only five when Haruto had turned up, and only six when things started going drastically down-hill. Now five years later, it had finally come an end. She pulled him over to the settee and pushed him down, setting down two glasses and pouring out drinks._

_"Drink with me, Kaito?" she purred._

_"Mother-"_

_"Oh, you're such a stick in the mud," she laughed, holding out a glass. "Just one little glass, lovely."_

_He sighed and took it slowly, taking a sip and trying not to cringe as it brunt his throat. His mother giggled and finished her drink in one go. She smiled and gestured for him to drink, promising it got better. So he trusted her and persisted, drinking slowly. _

_A few drinks later and it was getting better, the drink didn't burn so much. She smiled softly, stroking his cheek. "You're such a good boy."_

_"Did you ever love us?" Kaito muttered. "Or was it only ever Father's money?"_

_"Kaito, don't say things like that," she snapped._

_"It's true!"_

_"No, honey, I've always loved you and Haruto." Kaito sighed and closed his eyes, letting her play with his hair. What did it matter? She'd be gone in the morning. She laughed and pulled him up so he was sitting on her lap, wrapped in her arms. "You're still your mummy's little boy, Kaito, no matter how old you get."_

_He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her shoulder as she stroked his hair. He didn't want her to go. She might have been in and out of their lives and constantly paying more attention to her looks than her sons and she might have constantly been drinking and going out with her friends, but she was his mother. He didn't want to be without her. No matter what happened, she was good enough to know when her sons needed her. She was there when they were sick, and when they needed some support. She was always there for the big things, but he wanted the little things too._

_"You can always come for me," she whispered. "You'll always be my little boy, I promise. I'll always be there for you. And just because I'm leaving your father doesn't mean I'm leaving you."_

_"I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too, baby."_

_He smiled softly, drifting off in her hold. As flaky as she could be, she was always there when he had no one else. And he always would be. As long as she was there for him, he'd make it through alright. _

_She'd vanished before he woke up the next morning, feeling rather groggy but he blamed that on the drink. His father all but ignored the issue, carrying on like nothing had happened and leaving them for his work, leaving Kaito to look after Haruto and work through text books. And that was the way things were for a few weeks. Kaito waited patiently, knowing that moving out was a big deal and his mother needed time to settle and find something before she mad contact. _

_By the end of the month, Kaito was had his D-Pad with him at all times, and watched the main line, waiting day and night for her call. Haruto didn't understand. He was too young to understand, but he tried anyway. But time past and finally Kaito came to accept that she wasn't going to get into contact. He was never going to see her again. So he retired to bed and curled up under the covers for days. _

_She'd abandoned him._

* * *

Haruto clung to Kaito tightly, chewing on his caramel. He missed her still. His stomach churned at through and Ryoga smiled weakly, reassuring him slightly. He was still being held by Thomas but At least Kaito had his attention now. After a few moments of silence, Thomas sighed and leant his chin on Ryoga's shoulder.

"Let me guess, our turn?"

"You have a mother?" Ryoga grumbled. "You weren't just created to torment me?"

"Oh no, that's just a lovely side effect of you being so uptight," Thomas laughed. "And you know, the fact that I'm so perfect not even your sister can resist."

Ryoga glared at him. "You're not dating her yet."

"I'm working on it."

"It won't happen."

"If you're really that jealous, Ryoga, just dump this loser and say so. I'll be all yours."

"You're incredibly keen to have me want you, Thomas."

"Can you two not?" Kaito hissed.

There was a moment of silence before Thomas grinned, sliding his hand through Ryoga's hair and tilting his head so they were nose to nose. "See, even Katio's jealous that you have my attention. You should be honoured I only have eyes for you Kamishiros. Maybe we can play with him. He'd be a cute little puppet."

"Like I'd ever share him," Ryoga sneered. "He's mine."

Kaito blinked and his cheeks warm slightly. Was that… Ryoga being possessive over him? It wasn't just because it was Thomas, was it? Ryoga was genuinely being possessive over him.

"Really?" Thomas purred.

Kaito nearly snapped Thomas when he pecked Ryoga's lips but restrained himself when Ryoga shoved him away. Chris scowled as Thomas moved away from Ryoga, Haruto had released Kaito, watching curiously as Thomas stalked around the back of the settee.

"Thomas," Chris warned.

Kaito frowned. Just what was Thomas up to if Chris had that look? Ryoga seemed lost too, although he was still seemed fuming over the brief kiss, not that Kaito was impressed by that either.

"You know I love taking things that are yours, Ryoga."

Before they could figure out what that meant, Thomas caught Kaito's chin and tipped his head up, pressing their lips together roughly. Kaito gave a small, surprised yelp but Thomas held him in place until Ryoga shoved him away.

"What part of mine, don't you get?" Ryoga hissed.

Thomas smirked and hurried off, and to Kaito's surprise, Ryoga was hot on his heels. He frowned, watching him go. What the hell had just happened? He sighed and glanced at Chris who shrugged helplessly.

"They're not going to stop, are they?"

Chris sighed and moved over to sit with him. "Stop it, Kaito."

"I can't help it," Kaito whispered.

"You're worried about him and you're scared but you need to trust him," Chris murmured, stroking his hair. "Thomas doesn't mean any harm. He's just playful."

"Playful?" he snorted. "He's disrespectful. Tell me this is going to fade when Tron's mind games wear off completely."

"No… this was our lovely mother's doing." Kaito frowned. "Thomas was her favourite. She always told him that relationships don't mean anything until you've found your soul mate. He has no respect for relationships, just messes around."

"Then why is he interested in Rio?"

"Because she also said that when you find a person you love, you have to give one hundred per cent. He thinks Rio is special."

"Why is he teasing me and Ryoga?"

"Because he's scared and nervous. He's panicking because he's scare she'll say no." Kaito frowned and nodded. "It's his natural response. When he gets nervous he plays up."

"I don't like it."

"He's harmless, he thinks you two are cute together."

"I don't like it."

"Alright, but you know it's harmless. I'll talk to Thomas seriously though if it bothers you that much."

"I thought we'd talked about this already."

"They _have_ toned it down."

"Yes, and all the attention Thomas has taken from Ryoga he's now focusing on _me_."

Kaito sighed and shook his head. "Watch Haruto for me?"

Chris nodded and Kaito got up, checking to see where Thomas and Ryoga had gone. They were on the viewing platform. Kaito sighed and went up. But he paused just inside the doorway. Ryoga and Thomas were standing at the railings, talking quietly as they gazed into his other's eyes. Kaito's fist clenched against the doorway. It was never going to stop with them. The connection was too strong. No matter what Chris said about Thomas being harmless and acting up because he was nervous, Kaito still got stressed about the pair of them.

* * *

"You don't have to worry, moron," Thomas murmured, cupping Ryoga's cheek gently. "You know there's nothing going on."

"He's so closed off though," Ryoga whispered shakily. He leant his head absently into Thomas' touch. There was something so reassuring about being here with Thomas like this. It was reassuring to look up into his eyes and know there was absolute understanding there. "He only opens up to Chris."

"That'll take time. He and Chris were together forever." Thomas sighed and laid their forehead together. "Just trust him, huh? You've given up a whole lot to be with him, you can't stumble now."

"What if I made the wrong choice?" He closed his eyes and reached up absently, gripping Thomas' shirt. "What if I gave up everything and he's really not all that interested? I'm just some dumb kid with all these issues, and Chris is Chris-"

"And you're a shark, right?" Thomas teased softly. "You're a predator. You know what my mother always used to say?" Ryoga frowned and shook his head slightly. "That if you're not even a little worried, you don't care enough. When you want someone and care about them, you have to go after them. You have to hold on and make sure they understand nothing else matters. You have to hang onto them and not let anyone take them from you until there's nothing less to fight for. If you're not prepared to fight, they don't matter enough. I think the fact that you've given up so much to be with him should prove how much you want to be with him. If he doesn't see that and he gives up on you… then he never deserved you in the first place and doesn't deserve your heartache."

"Thomas…"

"I mean it. If he walks away from you he was never worth it in the first place." Ryoga smiled weakly and opened his eyes, gazing up at him once more. "Anyone who can hurt you doesn't deserve you."

"Fine," Ryoga grumbled, glancing away over Heartland. "You can ask Rio out."

"So… why did you change your mind and go after Kaito?"

"Ryoga?" Kaito called. They turned slightly and Kaito was walking over. Ryoga smiled slightly and stepped away from Thomas, letting Kaito come between them. "Are you feeling better now you've got some air?"

"Yes," Ryoga murmured, slowly reaching over and clasping his hand. Kaito glanced down at him. Ryoga wasn't sure why he looked so surprised but he smiled and leant his head against Kaito's shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me, I guess…"

Kaito smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I'll do anything to keep you safe, Ryoga. I'm glad you've trust me when I say that."

Thomas smirked and tilted his head. "Well, aren't you two cute?"

"Thanks," Kaito grumbled, glaring at him.

Ryoga frowned and gently squeezed his hand. Had he and Thomas pushed things a little too far again? He was trying not to go too far with Thomas, he couldn't help it. He really tried but when Thomas started teasing him he couldn't help taking the bait. And despite him being possessive over Kaito, he and Thomas looked surprisingly good together. He glanced over at Thomas who was leaning on the rails, gazing out at the city. Well… of all the people Rio could have, he supposed Thomas wasn't the worst. If Thomas was good enough to be a contender for his attention, he supposed he was good enough for Rio.

"I wish I could stay with you tonight," Ryoga murmured. Kaito glanced down at him and Ryoga offered a small smile. "Rules say we're not allowed to be alone together for long periods, right? Bedroom doors have to be open? All that kind of rules out sharing a bed."

"Too bad," Kaito said quietly, tugging him back towards the door. "We'll have to make up for it now."

Ryoga's cheeks warmed and Thomas laughed. "You'll have to wait boys. Yuma's on his way."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Yuma, Michael and the gang turn up to question Shark and Kaito and Rio and Ami push for answers.

**Suffer In Silence**


	43. Suffer in Silence

**A/N:** Here we go, new chapter. In which Rio and Ryoga have arguments, because people get angry and irrational when people they love are hurt, Thomas is... well, Thomas, and Haruto is adorable. I know, I hate not updating quickly, but I am trying to tick to a schedule and write other things as well. Like this new AU which will be awesome when I offer it to you and requests and this. It's allllll got to be done. So, have fun, review and see you next chapter ok? Enjoy.

* * *

"Shark!" Yuma called, running into Heartland Tower.

Kaito rolled his eyes and Shark pressed closer to him. Thomas frowned, watching from a seat a little way off, sipping his tea- which was nowhere near as good as Michael's tea. Kaito was holding Ryoga lovingly. Thomas didn't blame him. He wanted to hold Ryoga close and kiss him better and he wasn't his boyfriend. Chris had pulled him aside the moment the three of them had returned, warning him that Ryoga and Kaito were a couple and his flirtatious behaviour wasn't helping.

Thomas didn't mean to cause friction. He was happy for Ryoga really. He and Kaito were a good couple. He wasn't going to deny he had some interest of Ryoga, he always had, just like he knew Chris' feelings for Kaito would never fade entirely. Kaito might have struggled with his connection to Ryoga but Ryoga struggled with Kaito and Chris just as much. Thomas didn't deny he cared for both the Kamishiro twins deeply. If Ryoga hadn't been completely enamoured with Kaito, he might have tried a little hard to have more of a relationship with him.

"Is everything alright?" Michael murmured, coming over.

"Yeah, it's all fine," Chris replied with a small smile as Yuma and his friends gathered around Ryoga and Kaito. "Come on, I'll show you where I can put your bags."

"Thank you," he replied with a small smile.

"Then you can come back and make me some decent tea," Thomas muttered.

Michael smiled and nodded. "Anything you want, Thomas."

Thomas smiled as he bounced off after Chris. Yuma and his friends were fussing over Ryoga, wanting to know everything but Kiato was being particularly possessive and protective over Ryoga. Not that Thomas blamed him. He held Ryoga close, reassuring him gently and snapping at anyone who got too close. After everything they'd heard, it was a surprise Kaito let anyone even sit on the same settee. Haruto and Yuma seemed to be the only exceptions, but even Yuma was snapped at it he got too excited. Kotori was a little closer than the others, probably because she was calmer than the others.

"You should be at home if you're sick through, Shark," Yuma said quietly.

"Being there was doing more harm than good," Kaito hissed.

Ryoga frowned and shifted, laying his head on Kaito's lap so he could stroke the violet hair. They were a good couple, Thomas reminded himself what jealousy flash through him. They were a good couple who worked well together. And perhaps if he plays his cards right, there would be someone perfect in his future too.

"Will you be ok, Shark?" Kotori said softly. "Are you parents ok with you being at here?"

"I doubt they care where I am," Ryoga muttered.

"That's not true, Ryoga." Ryoga sat up quickly and Thomas frowned. Ami and Rio were storming in. Ryoga swallowed heavily and Kaito quickly wrapped his arms around Ryoga. "What on earth makes you think I wouldn't care? I love you. What on earth did you do to get yourself kicked out?"

"He's better off here," Kaito muttered, kissing Ryoga's cheek.

"Stay out of this, Kaito," Rio snapped. Kaito clenched his jaw and Thomas' frown deepened. He didn't blame her for snapping. If there was a problem with one of his brothers he wouldn't want anyone sticking their nose in, just like he hadn't wanted Yuma sticking his nose in. "What's wrong with you, Ryoga? You need to be at home! We nearly lost you!"

There were tears in her eyes and Thomas knew it must be hard for her. After all, they had nearly lost him and now he'd got himself kicked out of home. Any sibling would be hurt and frustrated and angry, never mind twins.

"You should have protected him better," Haruto huffed.

"Haruto," Kaito hissed.

"Protected him?" Ami said quietly. "Haruto, I can't protect Ryoga from getting sick."

"You should have protected him from Mr Shark!" Haruto argued.

"From…" Rio and Ami glanced at each other before Rio turned on Ryoga. "Are you still getting all worked up over that? It was years ago. He'd changed. He's not like that anymore!"

"I-I know," Ryoga said quietly.

"Stop it," Kaito whispered. Ryoga frowned and glanced at him before shaking his head. "Ryoga, you have to tell them the truth."

"What truth?" Ami sighed and sat next to Ryoga, gently taking his hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Tell me what happened."

Ryoga gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head and getting up, striding away. "I can't do this."

"Ryoga!"

Kaito got up and followed quickly, just as Faker came in with Chris and Michael behind him. He was obviously concerned about just what was going on. Thomas frowned and glanced around for a moment before heading out after Kaito and Ryoga. Chris caught his wrist and Thomas glanced up at him before shaking him off and running after them.

The pair were in Kaito's room, sitting together on the bed. Kaito had his arms gently around Ryoga, who was pressed against him, kissing his neck and jaw, begging for a distraction as Kaito tried to convince Ryoga to tell the truth. Thomas frowned and walked in slowly. Kaito noticed him instantly, lowering his head slightly and watching as he approached and sat behind Ryoga. That was when the youngster noticed him.

"He's right, you should tell them," Thomas murmured as Ryoga shifted to lean back against him, pulling Kaito with him. Thomas sighed. It was actually quite nice, just the three of them, but Ryoga was obvious hurting. Nothing was going to get the sight of those bruises and the thought of how they were inflicted out of his mind any time soon. "It doesn't get better until you admit what's happening."

"It's not important," Ryoga whispered, leaning up so his lips ghosted over Kaito's. "I've made my choice. Kaito promised to keep me safe and he'd protect me." He sighed and ran his hands over Kaito's cheeks. "And I trust him to do that, so it's in the past now. It doesn't matter anymore."

Moments later, Kaito crushed his lips to Ryoga's. Thomas grunted slightly, bracing against the sudden weight of the pair of them locked in that deep, passionate kiss. Ryoga groaned slightly and Thomas frowned, noticing Ryoga's back was pressed awkwardly against him. He shifted to make things easier for the poor boy, and Ryoga and Kaito fell against his chest, although the pair seemed too preoccupied by each other to notice the shift. Thomas smiled softly. It was good to see the pair so happy, but Thomas was done being something for Ryoga to lean on. Perhaps there was some jealousy, but mainly because he didn't like being ignored. His fingers danced up Ryoga's sides, satisfied by the shiver that passed through him and the small whine muffled by Kaito's mouth.

"Now," he purred, leaning down to Ryoga's ear. "Either let me join in the fun or wait until you're alone."

Kaito drew back slowly, keeping his arms around Ryoga and glaring up at Thomas as his squeezed the younger boy's hips. Ryoga shivered slightly, face flushed and panting softly as he gazed up at his seniors. Thomas knew Kaito wouldn't share Ryoga, and he doubted Ryoga would share Kaito either, but it was fun to tease.

"Alright," Ryoga breathed. They both glanced down at him and Ryoga smirked, reaching up, his fingers brushing the scar over Thomas' cheek. "You can play with us."

Thomas and Kaito were both staring down at him now. Ryoga's smirk widened. He'd been teasing, he hadn't ever thought Ryoga or Kaito would even consider it. Thomas had expected a flat out no. Ryoga pushed Kaito off of him and turned to Thomas with a sneer.

"Well, Thomas?" Ryoga chuckled. "Isn't favservice your motto?"

* * *

Rio sighed and tilted her head back, gazing up at the ceiling. What was taking Kaito and Thomas so long to calm Ryoga down? What was wrong with Ryoga anyway? She knew that he didn't get along with their father. He'd never really forgiven their father for hitting him. And she understood that. If he'd hurt her, she'd probably be reluctant to forgive and forget as well. But he'd proved he'd changed. He'd proved he loved them. Why couldn't he at least try? Dr Faker and her mother were talking in hushed voices over the other side of the room and Haruto was on Michael's lap, directing the youngest Arclight on how to braid Chris' hair properly to make him look his prettiest. Honestly, Rio couldn't help but admire the way Chris was with Haruto.

"So," she said quietly. "What's wrong with Ryoga?"

"It's not our place to tell you something like this, Rio," Chris murmured as Haruto opened his mouth. "He has to find the strength to do this on his own."

"Actually, I think it's best if you do tell us, Chris," Dr Faker said quietly. Chris frowned as he and Ami walked over. "If there is something serious going on, I think it's important we know. Especially Ami and myself."

Chris frowned and Rio watched carefully. There was something furious in his eyes, and untrusting. And a glance at Michael revealed something similar. A discomfort and sympathy. It must have been serious. They all knew about Ryoga's trouble and she had no idea. She was his twin. They weren't supposed to have secrets. If he was in pain she was supposed to know about it. She was supposed to be able to help him through this sort of thing. Why wouldn't he tell her? Why would he lie to her? And more importantly, why would he confide in the Arclights and Kaito instead?

"I hardly think it's appropriate to talk about Ryoga's pain in front of everyone," Chris replied coldly.

Ami frowned. "Why is he talking to all of you and not us?"

"Because we're going to protect him," Haruto said.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Haruto," Michael murmured, patting his head. "Hush."

"We won't tell anyone," Yuma said quietly, lowering his head. "You can trust us."

Faker frowned and beckoned Chris over. After a moment of silence, Chris frowned and followed them into another room, leaving Michael arguing softly with Haruto over why they should be quiet and let things come out naturally. Rio huffed. She was sick of this. She got up and stormed away to find Ryoga.

Rio was going to get answers from her brother if it killed them.

She strode through the halls to the bedrooms. She could hear the three boys down the hall. Ryoga gave a small whine and Thomas chuckled. Rio frowned and walked over slowly, pausing outside Kaito's door wondering just what the hell the three of them were up to together. Ryoga gasped and Thomas swore softly, cursing him for moving so much as Kaito muttered about the pair being dramatic.

"Kaito…" Ryoga groaned.

"Shh," Thomas murmured. "It'll be ok. Just relax."

"It hurts," he whined.

"I know," Kaito said softly. "I know it hurts but it'll feel better soon."

Rio's cheeks flushed as Ryoga groaned. What one earth were they up to? She knew there was a connection between Ryoga and Thomas and Thomas wasn't exactly shy but the way he'd been acting towards her recently, she'd wondered if maybe there was more. She'd hoped he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, that maybe he'd stop being photographed in gossip magazines and duelling papers with every girl who fluttered her lashes at him and every boy who bought him a drink. Honestly, Thomas' reputation wasn't the best but she'd hoped maybe now he wasn't half way around the world she could tell him the truth and maybe there could be more than friendship between them.

Frowning slightly, she risked a glance into the room. Thomas was leant against the headboard and Ryoga was sitting astride his lap, head buried in the crook of the older boy's neck. Kaito was behind Ryoga, her brother was nearly in his lap as well they were that close, his hands moving gently over Ryoga's bare lower back. Ryoga moved slightly at his touch, clenching his fist against Thomas' chest, his back arching as he whined once more and Thomas' fingers slid over his shoulders.

Rio drew back quickly, her hand over her mouth and eye tight shut. She knew Thomas wasn't picky when it came to his lovers, whoever was interested really, but she never thought he'd be so cruel as to choose Ryoga over her. He must have known how she felt about him. She didn't exactly hide it. But everyone choose Ryoga in the end. She'd thought she might like Kaito, he picked Ryoga. Ken was nice and he'd picked Ryoga- the fact that he was being manipulated by evil forces didn't change that. And now Thomas too.

Then something else hit her. She turned slightly and looked back into the room, focusing on Ryoga's back. The bruise on his shoulder was the first place her eyes were drawn. The first time he took real damage defending her, like always. But her gaze quickly moved the hideous bruises across Ryoga's back and arms. Tears filled her eyes. Ryoga was in pain. And then she noticed that Kaito was gently rubbing a cream into the bruises on his back. There was no way this could have been an accident. Someone had hurt Ryoga and he hadn't told her. She hadn't even noticed. Everyone knew but her family.

"Ryoga?"

"Rio?" he cried, jerking up slightly.

Kaito and Thomas frowned, watching her nervously. Rio approached slowly and Ryoga drew back, pulling on his shirt and putting Kaito and Thomas between them.

"Ryoga?" she said softly. The pain in his eyes was heart breaking. Why hadn't he told her about this? Why did he look so ashamed and still try to keep it hidden? "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Ryoga replied.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped.

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head.

She sighed and glared at him. Then… she'd seen this before. The look in his eyes was painfully familiar. He always had that look, and whenever she asked what was wrong he said he'd tripped or got in a fight or was just sore. The horrifying realisation hit her. This wasn't a new thing. Ryoga had been in pain for years and lying to her about it. She clenched her fists, fury overwhelming the pain and sorrow. How dare he lie to her about something like this?! How care he not tell her someone was abusing him for so long?!

"Who did this?!" she demanded.

"It's nothing," he repeated.

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled. "Just stop it! Tell me who did this, Ryoga! Tell me the truth!"

"Just leave it!"

"Fine," she hissed, pushing away her tears. "Fine. I don't know why you don't want me to be a part of your life anymore. Or why you can't trust me. But fine. I get it, you know, you have Kaito now and you don't need me to be there for you all the time anymore."

"It's not like that, Rio."

"Yeah, you're being a bit harsh, Rio," Thomas muttered.

She glared over at him and Thomas sighed. How could he be on Ryoga's side? Why did Ryoga tell even Thomas before her? No matter what connection they had, it was on and off. They were either completely in sync or hated each other. Why would he tell Thomas before her?

"If you say so," she sighed.

Whatever else could she say? He was obviously going to keep hiding it from her. If he wasn't going to tell her, what more could she do? Shaking her head, she turned slowly and walked away. They used to be so close. They argued but they didn't keep secrets. He knew everything about each other. There were footsteps behind her and Rio frowned, hoping it was Ryoga, come to tell her the truth, that it was ok and they could be as close as they were before again.

But it was Thomas, smiling at her weakly. Rio frowned and folded her arms. Thomas glanced away, wringing his hands. What was wrong with him? Just getting caught in that position wasn't going to cause this kind of reaction.

"Why are you all keeping me out of this?" she snapped.

"Because it's up to Ryoga," Thomas replied softly. "This isn't the sort of thing that should be just blurted out. He needs to do this on his own. We can only support him through it."

"What made him turn to you anyway?" she hissed.

"I was there when he was explaining to Chris and Kaito." She huffed and turned away but Thomas caught her wrist. "Rio-"

"What's going with you and Ryoga?" Rio said, facing him with a stern frown. "I mean, what was that earlier?"

"He just needed a distraction from the pain. It's nothing."

She sighed and shook her head. "Do you want to be with him? Are you jealous of him and Kaito?"

"What?" He laughed and shook his head but it didn't feel genuine. "No, Rio, you've got it all wrong-"

"Really?" Rio snapped.

She turned and strode down the hall with Thomas behind her. "Rio, Ryoga is suffering, he needs your support right now."

"Why?" she cried. "He's kept it from me this far! Why should I help him now? He doesn't want me involved, why should I make the effort? He's been taking this for years, hasn't he? And he's kept it completely secret? Why now? Why should I care now?"

"Because he kept quiet so he wouldn't be taken away from you!"

Rio's eyes widened slightly. He was afraid of being taken away? That made a lot more sense. Why else would he lie and keep a secret this long? Her poor Ryoga. He'd been suffering alone in silence for so long before he was afraid to lose her? And she'd been so cruel to him?

"I shouldn't have shouted."

"No. Not really. He's done all this because of you."

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Thomas, I just- I saw you and him and I just… I got worked up and then I saw the bruises and I got so angry and-"

"There's nothing going on with me and him," Thomas said, shaking his head. "I swear."

"It's fine," Rio said, putting her hands on her hips. "I mean, we all want things we can't have, right? I mean, the boy I like is so out of reach."

"Boy you like?" he said. It might have been her imagination but he suddenly looked so much smaller. "You haven't told me anything about a boy."

"Yeah, well," she said, turning away slightly. She'd wanted to tell him today but if he was more interested in Ryoga what was the point. "He's completely oblivious and he'd never going to be interested." Rio sighed and shook her head walking away slowly. "I need to tell Mother about this."

"Rio?" Thomas called.

She couldn't bring herself to stop. She'd thought the only think between her and Thomas was the distance and Ryoga's disapproval. Now that they were getting along, Rio had thought maybe she could finally confess to Thomas. But she wasn't going to put herself out there just for him to tell her he wanted her twin. What was worse for love than your own twin stealing the person you wanted most?

She hurried through to the sitting room again, but Ami, Faker and Chris were gone. Michael, Yuma and the others were playing with Haruto still. Michael glanced up at her.

"They've gone to speak to Ryoga."

* * *

"Did you tell them?" Thomas hissed.

Chris frowned and glanced down at him, shaking his head. "Did you tell Rio?"

"No," he replied, putting his hands on his hips. "She's not happy though, she saw the bruises and is pissed that Ryoga is still hiding it and we won't tell her anything."

"Did you ask her?"

"I tried. Didn't seem like the right time though. And…" Chris scowled down at him and nudged him. "There's a boy she likes. She's not interested."

"I'm sorry," Chris said softly.

Thomas smiled slightly and shook his head. Chris knew Thomas. His mood would be down for a while. A day or two and then he would play up more than ever. Like he was trying to convince himself he wasn't hurt. He'd try to get ahead of this and ease Thomas' pain before things got out of hand but there was little he could do. He knew Thomas had really liked Rio and wanted something serious with her. This was going to be trouble.

He turned his gaze to Kaito's bed. Ryoga and Kaito were sitting together, hand in hand as Faker and Ami interrogated them. Chris hadn't said a word, but he made it clear how serious the situation was and how they needed to get the truth out of Ryoga before things got worse.

"I'm not going home," Ryoga snapped. "I'm happy with Kaito. Grandfather wants me to stop seeing him and I won't. I'm not going to go crawling back. I'm not giving him up."

"Ryoga, I'm not asking you to stop seeing Kaito," Ami said softly. "Just come home."

"They're the same thing," he argued. "Until I've learnt my lesson, I'm not welcome, that's what Grandfather said."

"Make him show you the bruises," Rio said from behind them. Thomas and Chris glanced at her as she stormed in. "That's what all this is about, right? Make him show you his back."

Ami frowned and glared at him, making it obvious what he was to do. Ryoga glared back for a moment before sliding off his shirt and letting her see his back. Chris was still disgusted by it. His own father wasn't the best but this was something else. Ami was obviously horrified and Dr Faker glanced at Kaito.

"Ryoga, who did this to you?" Ami whispered, stroking his cheeks. Ryoga shook his head quickly. "Ryoga, you have to tell me. Who did this? I won't let anyone hurt you, baby, you just have to tell me the truth."

Ryoga shook his head again and no amount of pleading from Ami, Rio or Kaito would get him to tell the truth and admit who was abusing him. Chris couldn't blame him. He'd do anything for his brothers. If that meant staying silent about the identity of his abuser, he would do it. Protecting your younger siblings was the most important thing, no matter what the personal cost.

"I think perhaps you should talk things through with your husband," Dr Faker said finally. "We're not getting anywhere and this is only serving to get Ryoga worked up." Ami sighed and nodded and Kaito wrapped his arms around Ryoga, letting him bury his head in his shoulder. "He can stay with us as long as he needs, you can be assured he's not on the streets and he has a safe place to stay. Get things sorted out and he'll be here when things are sorted. Perhaps tomorrow he'll be calm and more willing to talk."

"Don't count on it," Ryoga grumbled.

Kaito sighed, stroking his hair as Ami frowned. She pulled him up from Kaito's shoulder and kissed his forehead. "Ok, my little Shark. Look after yourself and know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, just call, alright? Nothing you can say will change anything. I will always look after you if you just let me."

"I'm sorry, Ryoga," Rio said, hugging him tightly. "I shouldn't have got so angry. I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"It's fine," Ryoga muttered, hugging her back. "It's not important."

"You can always tell me," she whispered. "I won't say anything."

Ryoga just smiled weakly and Ami sighed as she took Rio away. Ryoga watched silently and Kaito held him close. Faker frowned and shook his head, glancing down at the pair. Kaito gazed back up at him and Faker shook his head.

"You should have told me something this serious was going on," Faker said softly. Kaito nodded slowly. "This is your father's work, correct?"

Ryoga flinched slightly but nodded. "You can't tell them."

"Please, Father," Kaito whispered. "You can't let him go back there."

"Of course not," Faker said, shaking his head. He sighed and turned away to the brothers. "I think you two need time alone. But you're still to obey the rules. Don't give them more reason to try and break you up. Ryoga, you can share a room with Michael."

"Thank you," Ryoga murmured as Faker herded Thomas and Chris away.

"Just behave."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Ryoga and Kaito finally get some time to be alone together and the truth about what happened while Ryoga was in the hospital comes out.

**Sweet Dreams**


	44. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** Hello, this week's update for you. Thomas is huffy over his girl troubles, Haruto is looking for new projects now Shark and Kaito are together, Miki's back with her new soul and Shark and Kaito get a little bit mature (unexplicitly) before talking about dreams. A couple of new pics over on my oc picture tumblr (link on my profile) and more to come over the weekend. Thanks to the people who've been giving Between Worlds a try too. That'll get into a regular pattern of updates soon too. Ok, well, enjoy, review and brace for trouble next chapter, ok?

* * *

"So, Rio's really got someone else in mind?" Michael said quietly.

"I don't know," Thomas huffed.

Chris frowned. Thomas was actually holding onto his arm, dragging his feet and glaring at the ground. They'd left Kaito and Ryoga alone in the tower. Dr Faker was working, so he wasn't going to interrupt them, although they'd heard a warning about spot checks to make sure they were obeying the rules. Haruto was hanging onto Chris' other hand, looking rather conflicted.

"You are Rio would be a good couple," Haruto whispered.

"Thanks, kid," Thomas murmured. "But it's not going to happen."

"Yes it will," he said, shaking his head. "I'll make sure of it. You two are good together. I only pushed her towards Kaito because I thought he wasn't interested in Shark and she was the next best option for him. If this doesn't work out, we'll just swap you over and give that a try."

"That's not really how these things work, Haruto," Chris said gently.

"Sure it is."

They fell into silence and Chris squeezed Haruto's hand gently. He hoped Haruto was right. If he could get Thomas and Rio together like he did Ryoga and Kaito, perhaps they'd both be happier.

"What about Akina?" Haruto said after a few moments.

Thomas flinched and Chris glanced down. He'd been very fond of his little fan. Chris smiled slightly. He'd never been that fond of his fans, he found them overly clingy and annoying most the time, he didn't appreciate people digging their noses into his business, but he adored Akina.

"We'll find her," Thomas promised. "We will."

Haruto nodded and smiled up at him. Thomas did everything to the best of his abilities. He'd make sure he found Akina, Chris just hoped it was before it was too late and something awful happened. These hunters seemed far too troublesome and from what he'd heard, they weren't above using each other. He hoped she'd be ok. If anything happened to her it'd be another blow to Thomas, and probably Ryoga, and it'd tear Haruto apart.

Suddenly, Michael squeaked and he fell back to the pavement. Chris frowned and turned to find a young blonde girl scrambling off him, apologising over and over. She did look familiar. Thomas frowned and the girl smiled, offering Michael a hand.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry. Everyone always says I'm a clutz."

"It's fine, it's fine," Michael replied, smiling softly. She helped him up and Chris frowned. He was sure she was familiar. "I should have been looking where I was going. I'm sorry."

"Tomiko!" Haruto called, pulling out of Chris' hold and running over. Tomiko smiled softly and leant down, patting his head. "Where's Akina?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but we're looking," Tomiko replied. She flashed Chris and Thomas a smile. "How are the boys?"

"Getting there," Chris sighed. He glanced at the blonde. Miki, he supposed. Michael was smiling shyly and Miki was playing with the lace of her sleeve. "Oh, you won't have met our little brother Michael."

Michael turned away from Miki and smiled up Tomiko. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Tomiko said with a small smile. "I'm Tomiko. And this… is Miki."

"Hi," Miki said, glancing away.

"Hi," Michael said with a small smile. "We met at the tournament where Shark… It must be nearly two years ago. You had longer hair then."

"Oh…" She frowned and played with the tips of her hair. "That gives me an idea of when that happened at least." Chris frowned as Miki smiled awkwardly. "I don't remember much from the past few years. A lot of years, actually."

"She got her soul back then?" Chris murmured as Tomiko came over.

Haruto frowned but Tomiko nodded. "But she's lost her memories since her death. They've spent the past few days trying to bring her up to speed and stop her acting like a five year old. It wasn't easy, imagine going from a kid to a teen and not remembering any of it."

"Sounds tough," Thomas muttered. "She's getting on with Michael though."

"Yes," Chris said, nodding slightly. Michael was chatting quietly with Miki, who looked incredibly shy. Chris was sure, from everything he'd heard, she was a much tougher, more confident girl. She wasn't shy. "She's a different girl."

"Very," she sighed. "She lost all her duelling skills as well. She was never a very good duellist until she got her replacement soul."

Chris nodded. "Perhaps, we should go and have some coffee, since they're getting along so well."

Tomiko nodded and called to Miki and Michael. The pair of youngsters followed them along, Miki listening quietly as Michael told her all about archaeology and ancient times. And Miki just smiled and nodded. They wandered to a café and left the kids outside while they fetched drinks.

"What's wrong with Thomas?"

"Girl trouble," Chris said with a shrug.

"Oh?" she chuckled. "But he's a lovely boy. He has people all over him. Who would say no to him?"

"Rio," he replied. "Although, she didn't say no, just said she had someone else she was interested in."

"Poor baby," she teased.

She shook her head and they picked up their drinks, heading out to the kids. Michael was still chatting away and Miki was still smiling and nodding quietly while Haruto demanded attention from Thomas.

"How are you kids doing?" Chris said, setting down the drinks.

"All fine," Thomas grumbled. "As far as these things go."

"Don't you worry, Tommy," Tomiko chuckled, patting his head. "She'll come around, leave it to Haruto."

"I don't care," he said, shaking his head. "I don't care about her or her stupid crush and I'm not some stupid kid who's going to sit around moping over some stupid girl who thinks I have a stupid crush on her stupid brother."

Chris frowned and glanced at Tomiko, who just shrugged. "You and Ryoga _are_ close, Thomas."

"I want to be with Rio," he hissed. "I really like her. I want to be with her. I really care about her and I like Ryoga too but I don't want to- I want to be with _her."_

"I'll sort it out," Haruto said, patting his arm. "It'd be easier with Akina…" He sighed and closed his eyes but Thomas patted his head. "I'll make sure you're happy, Thomas."

"Thanks, kid. I appreciate the effort."

"…and Thomas said I was just being stupid but he was being a bully." Thomas frowned and glared over at Michael as Miki nodded and Chris chuckled. "He used to steal my cards all the time, because he knew I could beat him, obviously."

Miki giggled softly and Haruto frowned, tugging on Chris' sleeve. "They're the same age right?"

"Yes," Chris said quietly. Haruto smiled slightly. "Haruto, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Haruto laughed. "Nothing at all."

Chris frowned and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. Haruto was an unbelievably smart child. He knew what he was doing and nothing anyone said would change his mind. Whatever he was up to, there was no stopping him until he figured out it was useless or he got his way.

* * *

They should have been talking. They should have been figuring things out. But neither of them really seemed to be thinking about that. Kaito was too enchanted by Ryoga's soft groans and whimpers to think about talking sensibly. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ryoga's body, brushing his bruises softly to make him gasp and whimper. Ryoga had promised to tell him if it became too much but Ryoga never gave any sign that it was anything he wasn't used to.

Kaito kissed softly down his neck and Ryoga gripped his hands against his chest, gasping slightly. He finally had Ryoga all to himself. Even if they were bound by all these rules and regulations, having Ryoga in his arms was the most heavenly thing. He'd waited so long just to be able to hold him like this and now there was nothing going to come between them. His hand slid up Ryoga's chest slowly, under his shirt and slowly moved the fabric away. It fell away into a heap on the ground and Kaito lowered Ryoga to his bed.

Normally, he'd expect more fight from the younger boy but he was in such a state. He just needed comfort and tender care to calm him and bring back his normal temperament. Kaito smiled, climbing up onto the bed with him only to be pulled down into a rough kiss then shoved off to the side. Moments later, Ryoga was sitting over his hips, grinning down at him.

"What are you up to?" Kaito murmured, reaching out and lying his hands on Ryoga's thighs. He seemed to be getting his confidence back. "You should be letting me look after you."

"I've been pampered and babied for long enough," Ryoga purred, leaning down over him, unbuttoning his coat as he went. "I want to have some fun."

"You mean letting me look after you isn't fun?"

Ryoga opened his mouth to answer but was cute off by his ringtone. He scowled and climbed off of Kaito's lap, searching out his shirt and picking up his D-Gazer. A forced smile appeared and Kaito sighed, relaxing into the pillows and Ryoga laid his head on his chest before answering.

"Mother?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Ami said. "You've got the medicine the doctors can you?"

"Yes," Ryoga replied, rolling his head. "I've got everything. You don't have to worry."

"And you're not doing too much?"

"Completely relaxed, Mother."

Kaito smirked to himself and wrapped his arms around Ryoga, pulling him closer. Ryoga gave him a discreet warning glare and Kaito just smiled back before sliding his hands down to give his rear a firm squeeze.

"Ryoga?" Ami snapped, obviously noticing his distraction. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied through his teeth. Kaito ignored the situation and turned his attention to playing with Ryoga's waistband, slipping his fingers under to stroke his soft skin. "Just can't get comfortable, that's all."

He moved out of Kaito's hold and rolled onto his back as his mother snapped at him. "Ryoga. What are you doing? Are you causing trouble?"

"No," he argued. "It's just, it's weird being in a bed that's not mine. It's hard to get comfortable."

"Hmm." She obviously wasn't buying it Kaito really couldn't resist working Ryoga up. He shifted over Ryoga, making sure to stay out of sight of the screen and flashed a smirk, receiving another warning glare and even a nudge with Ryoga's leg just to make sure he got the message. "I worry about you darling."

Ryoga wasn't about to put Kaito off though. Ryoga was watching him warily as Kaito climbed over his legs, trying to focus on his mother at the same time. "I'm fine, I swear. I'll look after myself and-" Kaito leant down and kissed his exposed stomach softly, chuckling as Ryoga stiffened. "-I'll be home as soon as he accepts I won't leave Kaito, no matter how annoying he is sometimes."

Well, Kaito wasn't going to stand for that. His hands slid to Ryoga's hips, his fingers sliding under his waistband once more as he stroked the sensitive skin teasingly, loving the shiver he felt pass through him.

"Ryoga, you're shivering, are you alright?" she snapped. "Are you in bed?"

"Yes," he said, arching up to Kaito's touch.

"I don't believe you," she said. Ryoga shot him a glare and reached down, attempting to swat him away but Kaito quickly caught his hand and pinned it to the mattress, giving his hip a squeeze and biting back a laugh at the way Ryoga bucked his hips to his touch and almost groaned. "And now you're going red. Have you got a fever? Are you feeling hot?"

Ryoga gave a groan, possibly at her unfortunate choice of words and possibly because Kaito chose that moment to return his attention to kissing over Ryoga's chest. "A-a little…"

"Are you definitely in bed?"

"Yes," he groaned, twisting slightly in a pathetic attempt to get Kaito off. "Definitely."

_"Who's_ bed?" Kaito moved his hand slowly from Ryoga's hip, running his fingers slowly over his inner thigh. He whined softly and Kaito heard Ami's noise of disapproval. "Ryoga!"

"It's nothing," Ryoga groaned. Kaito smirked and his fingers brushed between Ryoga's legs and the younger boy tossed his head, letting out a soft mewl. "Kaito…"

"Ryoga, what are you up to?" Ami snapped. "Are you with Kaito?"

"Little bit."

"Ryoga-"

"I'm keeping him in bed," Kaito called, forcing another whine from Ryoga. "And I'm looking after him."

"Kaito," he hissed.

"Kaito," Ami snapped. "What are you up to where I can't see you?"

"Looking after your baby boy," Kaito replied, kissing slowly down his chest. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"You are so embarrassing," Ryoga snapped but Kaito flashed a small and moved his hand to get a soft moan. "Can't you at least wait until I'm done?"

"Alright," he chuckled. He moved up over him and kissed his jaw softly, catching Ryoga's hand and pushing it away, slowly taking the D-Gazer and glancing up at Ami's image. "Sorry, Dr Ami."

"Kaito," she said, glaring at him. "What are-"

"He'll call you later," he said.

Before either could argue, he hung up and Ryoga dropped the D-Gazer with argument, letting Kaito pull him up into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kaito's shoulders, pushing against him and Katio smirked slightly. He didn't want to be babied by his mother. She'd barely been gone half an hour.

"Kaito," he groaned, bucking his hips against Kaito's, making him hiss softly. "You don't get to tease me then not finish the job."

"Don't you worry, little Shark," Kaito teased, kissing his nose softly. "I won't disappoint you."

"I'll hold you to that." Kaito smirked and kissed his lips once more before climbing off of him and sitting against the headboard. Ryoga scowled and glared up at him. "What? You can't keep your hands off me when I'm trying to talk to my mother but now you're not interested?"

"Of course I'm interested." He pulled Ryoga up so he was sitting on his lap, kissing his jaw again. "I could never not be interested in you."

"Is that so?" Ryoga murmured, tipping Kaito's head up. "Then what are you up to?"

"Ah, the fun is in keeping you guessing."

"You're so cruel."

"You deserve it." He slid hand between Ryoga's legs once more, teasing him softly and holding his arms to his sides to stop him squirming. "It's nice to finally have you all to myself. I was starting to think Thomas was becoming a permanent fixture in our relationship."

"I can't tell if you're cute or annoying when you're jealous," Ryoga groaned.

"I'm not cute," Kaito grumbled, forcing a loud moan from him. "And you were so jealous over Thomas kissing me."

"Yeah…" He was panting softly, leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "But in retrospect… pretty hot…"

Kaito glared down at him, squeezing his arm around him. He was probably just teasing him but Kaito wasn't sure how to take it. "If you're still thinking about him like that, perhaps I'm being too gentle with you."

Ryoga groaned and Kaito smirked. Finally having Ryoga moaning was like a dream come true. There had been so many times when he'd thought things were never going to work out, that he'd never be able to have Ryoga the way he wanted him. But finally things had worked out. He closed his eyes, burying his head in Ryoga's neck, kissing softly and listening to Ryoga's pants and moans. It wasn't long before Ryoga shuddered and jerked, moaning deeply. Kaito smirked, opening his eyes and gazing up at him.

"Feel good?" he murmured. Ryoga nodded, leaning heavily against him and struggling to regain his breath. "I don't think these courtship rules are going to be any problem."

"Yeah… me too…"

Kaito smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so glad we finally got here. I thought we were through a couple of times there."

"Me too." His eyes closed slowly and Kaito held him gently, stroking his hair softly. He was so beautiful and so loving. How did his parents not see how incredible he was? "I'm sorry, I must have scared you back then."

"A little," Kaito murmured. "I honestly thought you were going to let me walk away." Ryoga smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad you didn't. What changed you mind?"

"Rio…"

"I thought-"

"Last night, she told me not to let you go," Ryoga said, cracking his eyes open. "She said if I just I let you walk away, I was an idiot and she'd never be able to look at me the same again. She said if I let them bully me out of being happy with you, I was a fool."

"I'm glad she did." Ryoga nodded again. "I… When you asked me about that dream… When you were in the hospital, Shark Drake got inside my head and I had this terrible dream about you." Ryoga frowned and sat back slowly, gazing up at him. "You were there chained up with Ken and Nightmare Shark. And Shark Drake dealt with Nightmare Shark and we were left alone and… when towards the end of the dream, you said that exact same thing to me. That I made you happier than anything ever had."

Ryoga stared at him and Kaito frowned. "You told me how much you wanted me."

"How do you-"

"You told me you wanted me in terrible, sinful ways," Ryoga purred, leaning up so they were nose to nose. "You wanted to be with me because no boy my age should be allowed to be so appealing." He smirked and kissed him softly. "I guess Shark Drake wanted us to be together."

"When Shark Drake appeared, he inspected me before agreeing to duel at my side. He wanted to make sure I genuinely cared about you."

"Yeah, how about you leave hunting the hunters to me from now on, huh? If I'm going to be in hospital, I'd prefer it was my own stupidity that put me there."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**Misery**


	45. Misery

**A/N:** Hello. New chapter for you. I've been doing lots of painful chapters this week. It's not going to get any better. This is the start of the drop hill journey towards the end. We get Akina this chapter. And Miki and Michael and being adorable and Haruto is determined to get everyone paired off. And Faker's doing a bit of parenting as well. More pictures are up on the OC account for you guys, including my favourite OC Neptune from the sequel. So, thank you, enjoy and review, ok? Enjoy.

* * *

"With all the common stories of otherworldly beings it's hard to believe there's nothing else out there," Michael said quietly. Miki nodded and sipped her tea, smiling slightly. "I mean, we've dealt with aliens, it's hard to believe we're the only people they've ever interacted with."

Miki smiled and nodded. "It makes sense."

"So, if there are aliens, why not other things?"

"Exactly," Miki murmured. "There have been stories of magic users through history. It's hard to believe it's all just people seeing what they want to see."

Michael nodded. He sipped his own tea and glanced at his older brothers and Miss Tomiko. Haruto had vanished but he was sure he'd turn up somewhere or Chris wouldn't look so relaxed. They'd been chatting quietly over teas for hours now. They'd had to order snacks and Michael was sure he could keep chatting with Miki for hours more. He was sure he'd heard Chris and Miss Tomiko mention she'd lost her memories due to something with her soul, but she seemed to have a good grasp on things.

She went to push her hair aside but paused and looked down at her hair before sighing and putting her hands around her drink again. She'd had hair down to her waist when they'd met at the tournament. He remembered thinking how pretty she was and how much she looked like her older sister. She'd been loud back then, trapped between her older siblings arguing and trying to calm them down. They'd bumped into each other in the duellist longue and said only a few words to each other but he was glad to meet her again.

"Back home, Father made me a fairy garden," Miki said quietly. "I used to see things."

"Like what?" Michael said, leaning forward slightly.

"Fairies, of course," Haruto said, appearing between them. Miki jumped slightly and Michael drew back, smiling slightly as Miki's cheeks turned pink. "Hi."

"Hi," they both said quietly.

Haruto smiled and pulled up a chair, sitting between them. "You two are getting along well."

"We are?" Michael said. "I guess."

"Good," he said, nodding slightly. He turned and looked at Michael, folding his arms and putting on a serious face. Michael smiled. He was so adorable. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh…"

"Haruto," Chris said, glancing over. Haruto smiled. "Behave."

"It was just a question," Haruto whined, pouting slightly. He turned to Michael. "Do you?"

"No," Michael said, tilting his head slightly. Why did Haruto want to know about that? "I've not really had time for romance."

"I see," he said, nodding thoughtfully. Chris sighed and shook his head. "And you don't anyone." Miki frowned and flushed red. "I know you don't. We need to figure out Thomas and Rio but Rio's kinda sad over Shark and Thomas is all sad over that. So I need to find you two someone special in the mean time."

"Oh, Haruto…" Michael said, laughing slightly. "I don't think I really need someone special…"

"I appreciate the gesture, Haruto," Miki murmured, lowering her head. "But I-"

"No buts!" Haruto huffed, shaking his head. "Everyone needs someone. No spares. You all need to have someone. You and Michael and Thomas and Rio and you're next Chris."

Chris frowned and Miki offered a small smile. "What about you, Haruto? Don't you have someone?"

Haruto frowned and fell silent for a moment. Michael frowned. What was wrong with him? He suddenly looked so sad. His eyes were filling with tears and his bottom lip was wobbling. Thomas sighed and came over slowly, crouching down and within seconds, Haruto was clinging onto him.

"I need Akina back," he cried.

"I know," Thomas said, stroking his hair. "I know, I'm sorry it's taking so long, but we'll find her, I promise. We've got Orbital looking and running programs. We'll find her."

"I'm sorry," Miki whispered as Haruto sniffled. "I didn't realise-"

"It's fine," Michael said quickly, shaking his head. "His friend is missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Tomiko gasped suddenly, gripping her chest. Chris frowned and held her arm gently as Miki groaned and curled up in her chair. "Are you alright, Tomiko?"

"What's wrong?" Michael said softly.

Miki shook her head and Chris helped Tomiko sit down again. Even Haruto had stopped crying and was staring at them knowingly. There was something horribly wrong. Michael moved around and slowly took Miki's hand in his, squeezing gently.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Just try and breathe and squeeze my hand."

Miki nodded weakly and Michael smiled as her fingers closed around his. Whatever was happening, he'd help her through the pain. After all, Chris seemed to trust them all, and Miki seemed incredibly nice.

* * *

"Ryoga," Kaito murmured softly, stroking his hair. "What is it? What's happening?"

"Akina," Ryoga groaned. Kaito frowned and squeezed his arms around him gently. They'd yet to get around to talking seriously and after spending so much time exploring each other's bodies Kaito was sure he knew every single spot that could make Ryoga moan, they'd settled down, just lying in each other's arms in contented silence. His sudden pain had stunned Kaito, and Ryoga. "She's hurting." He closed his eyes tightly and gripped Kaito's arms. "She's in so much pain, Kaito."

Kaito sighed and held him close, kissing his forehead softly. His poor Ryoga. He'd almost forgotten about Ryoga giving his soul to the hunters. He'd nearly pushed it out of his mind completely. But now it was back. Ryoga had another side now. A darker side. Wrath was a part of him. He was a hunter even if he didn't hunt.

"It's alright," he murmured. "We're doing everything we can. We're going to find her."

"We have to hurry," Ryoga breathed, gripping his arm so tight it hurt. "Katio…"

"We will. We will, I promise, we'll find her."

"We have to, Kaito, this is my fault. If I'd just given in and done what they'd wanted-"

"Don't you dare talk like that," Kaito snapped. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. _None_ of this."

Ryoga nodded weakly and closed his eyes, letting Kaito hold him gently. It wasn't. None of it was his fault. He didn't deserve the fate that had been handed to him. The abuse and the pain and tough times he'd struggled through. Kaito just wanted to hold him forever and make up for everything he'd been through.

"Can you hang on and I'll fetch you some pain killers?" Kaito said softly, prizing Ryoga's hands from his arm.

"No," Ryoga hissed, gripping his arm again. "Stay with me. Please. Just stay with me."

"I will, sweetheart," he whispered.

Ryoga's cheeks flushed and he lifted his head. Kaito stared down at him for a moment before realising why. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, stroking Ryoga's cheek. "That was… I won't, uh-"

"No, it's fine," Ryoga murmured, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "Just… surprising."

Kaito smiled and closed his eyes, holding him close and trying to reassure him. Whatever was happening to Akina, Kaito could only hope it wasn't too serious. And that Ryoga wouldn't suffer much longer. They sat in silence, Kaito struggling to comfort Ryoga until the pain faded and he drifted off to sleep.

Once Kaito was sure Ryoga was sleeping, Kaito sighed and tucked him into bed. He looked so peaceful. After everything he'd been through, it was nice to finally have him sleeping calmly, as if he'd finally let go of all his troubles. But Kaito still saw the bruises. He still felt sick and the idea of Ryoga taking a beating like that while he was in the hospital. And Ryoga wouldn't tell him what had happened this time. At least he was safe here, with him. Kaito wouldn't let them take him away, he wouldn't let him go back anywhere near that man. He sighed and kissed his forehead. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Ryoga like that again. He wished he could just tell Ami what was happening, let her know what they'd done to him and hope she could save him, but Ryoga would never forgive him for such a betrayal.

"I'm glad you've finally found someone who can get through to you, Kaito." He turned and found his father watching him from the doorway. Kaito smiled and brushed Ryoga's hair from his face, pulling the covers over him further. "You really are sweet on him."

"I've never felt like this about anyone," Kaito replied softly. "Not even Chris."

Faker smiled. "You were young when you were with Chris."

"I need to find Akina," he said, getting up from the bed. "The sooner the better."

"You know you can use any of the facilities here."

Kaito nodded. "Thank you."

"Would you like some help?"

Kaito smiled slightly and nodded, heading down with his father to the research labs. His father insisted he explain the situation with Akina and the hunters. And Kaito reluctantly gave in, explaining the entire situation. And his father nodded and listened as he went through the details. He took it rather well.

"If this Miki girl died, perhaps there was a report in the newspaper," Faker said finally. Kaito paused, his hand hovering over the keyboard. He hadn't thought of that. "If you're looking for her home, presumable the hunter's headquarters, perhaps there's a clue in the papers. Like Ryoga."

"Like… Ryoga?"

Faker frowned and glanced down at him. "The car crash?"

"What car crash?"

"Here." He brought up several articles and Kaito frowned. "You knew he was incredibly wealthy as a child, don't you?"

"I knew he was well off but…" He tilted his head, flicking through the reports and pictures of a horrible car crash. "I had no idea he had quite so much. And I never heard anything about this car crash. He could have died…"

"He did," Faker muttered, bringing up another article. "They lost him several times before he was stabilised. Rio too. They were all horribly injured. It's a miracle they're all recovered as well as they did."

"I didn't know about any of this."

He supposed Kaito shouldn't have been so surprised. They still hadn't spoken seriously and there were things that they needed to talk about. He didn't expect to know everything about Ryoga so soon but he'd expected something like this would have come out sooner rather than later.

"His father really did that to him?" Faker said, typing in a new screen. Kaito nodded weakly. "While he was in the hospital?"

"Yes," Kaito murmured. "When we were talking in the hospital, he told me he'd hit him when he was younger. He defended him. He swore it was just once and that Ami had been furious and threatened divorce and forced him to prove he'd changed and Ryoga swore to me he had changed and had never done it again."

"Obviously he lied."

Kaito nodded. "I think… I mean… it strikes me he's ashamed of it. He's kept it quiet for so long because he threatened to send him away if he said a word about it. He told Ryoga if he ever said anything, he'd send him away, put him into an orphanage and make sure he never saw Rio again. And he seems so ashamed of himself for letting it happen and keeping quiet and I think he thinks he's weak for it."

"It's often the case in abuse," Faker muttered. "You must know that. They often blame themselves. Even Thomas."

"Thomas?"

"I was talking to Chris and Byron. The entire time, whenever Tron tore into him, Thomas blamed himself. He thought he wasn't good enough and that was his own fault."

"I don't know how to make it better though," Kaito said softly, glaring down at his hands. "If he keeps quiet it won't ever get better. And if I tell people or force him to talk, he'll lose the trust I've tried so hard to gain."

"But he is talking," Faker replied gently. "He's told you. And Chris and Thomas and he's allowed you to tell me. He's shown them what's happened. You just have to be gentle and patient, Kaito. You won't get anywhere if you rush in."

Kaito nodded and turned his attention back to the research. His father was right. If they could find some articles on Miki's death, perhaps they could figure out where the hunter's base was and where Akina was being kept.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have to hurry off," Tomiko said softly. Chris smiled and nodded. The group was walking slowly down the river towards the family home. Tomiko had recovered rather quickly from her pain but Miki was still weak. "I want her to rest soon."

"I understand completely," Chris replied with a smile. "I'm sure having a soul transplanted isn't easy."

"No." She sighed and shook her head. "Miki was always more sensitive about what happens. We're all connected, you know? We feel each other through the network. The more powerful the more you feel. I can't imagine what Ryoga felt. You should have seen the pain he caused when Wrath was created. It was incredible."

"Really?"

"He's incredibly powerful."

"You know, apart from the whole nearly collapsing thing, this was almost a date," Miki laughed softly from behind them.

Tomiko glanced back and smiled as did Chris. The youngsters were adorable. Michael's cheeks flushed and she giggled slightly. "I hope you enjoyed yourself then."

"Definitely," she said, nodding slightly. Michael was holding her arm gently as they walked, letting her lean on him to save her strength. "I didn't scare you off with the sudden soul pains?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "I've been there too."

"Keep me up to date on what's going on, ok?" Tomiko said softly, opening the gate and heading up the steps to the house. "Miki."

Miki smiled at Michael. "Bye then."

"Yeah, I'll try not to wait a few years before seeing you again."

"I hope so."

There was a moment of silence and Tomiko frowned watching Haruto huffed and fold his arms. "This is where you kiss her."

"What?" Michael laughed awkwardly, stepping back slightly. "Haruto, I don't think-"

"Kiss her," Haruto demanded, glaring up at them. "You're obviously going to be a couple, so kiss."

Chris sighed. "Haruto-"

"Here, Haruto," Miki murmured, catching the back of Michael's neck.

Tomiko giggled into her hand as Miki pressed an incredibly awkward, brief kiss to Michael's lips. Haruto grinned and both youngsters turned bright red, watching each other in stunned silence for a while.

"Bye," Miki whispered.

"Yeah, bye," Michael breathed.

Miki flashed a shy smile and hurried up the steps to where Tomiko was waiting, giving Michael a small wave before disappearing into the house. Haruto looked ridiculously proud of himself and Thomas was giving him quiet praise while Chris and Michael were trying to tell him love didn't work like that and success with Kaito and Ryoga didn't mean he got to decide everyone's love life.

Sighing softly, Tomiko smiled and went into the house after Miki, shutting the door quietly behind her. Miki was already upstairs and Tomiko smiled, hearing Nico already interrogating her about who Michael was and why she'd kissed him. Hibiki was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, smiling softly.

"You got my Miki a cute little boyfriend?"

"Hardly," Tomiko laughed, shaking her head. "Haruto just wants everyone to have someone and reckons Miki and Michael would make a good couple."

"You felt Akina?"

"How are we supposed to just sit here and ignore it?" Tomiko sighed, pouring out a drink and sitting at the table. Hibiki smiled weakly and sat with her. "She's just a kid. How can Pride do this to her?"

"You don't know what he's doing," Hibiki muttered.

"I get it, he's your father," she hissed. "But he's got Miki back, shouldn't he have stopped now? Or is he really too corrupt?"

"Stop it," she snapped.

"He's a monster, Hibiki!"

"He'll stop! Now he has Miki back he'll stop!"

Tomiko shook her head and sipped her drink. He wouldn't. The power he had was too much. He was never going to stop until he was forced. He'd make Akina suffer, he'd put Miki through hell, he'd use his own family and he wouldn't stop at anything now. Tomiko didn't even know what he was going to do but he wasn't going to stop them hunting.

"It'll be ok," Hibiki whispered. Tomiko sighed and Hibiki took off her hat slowly, setting it on the table and glaring at it. "I mean…what if it's not him?"

"You really think it's not Pride?"

"I hope it's not," Hibiki admitted quietly. "We've lost Mother, she's barely lucid for an hour a day, I don't want to lose Father too. I mean, Honour's out there too. What if it's him? Ryoga likes her. What if it's just him?"

"You really think so?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I hope." Tomiko scowled, getting up slowly. "Tomiko?"

"Honour, Pride, it's all the same," Tomiko snapped, striding out. "They're all monsters. Look at what we've got ourselves into."

"If you want Honour, go after him."

"I think Honour is Wrath's."

Hibiki caught her wrist and pulled Tomiko around, glaring up at her. "Then what do you expect us to do?"

Tomiko didn't know. She pulled her wrist from Hibiki's grip and went up the stairs slowly. She didn't know what they were expected to do. Akina was a child. She was a powerful hunter but she was a child. Of course she understood Hibiki didn't want to believe her father was a monster, no one would, but getting Miki back hadn't helped him, if anything it had made him worse.

The door to the attic was unlocked. Tomiko smiled. She was expected. Mother Grace was at the window again, watching the world. Tomiko knocked quietly on the doorframe and Mother Grace turned, gazing over with a soft smile.

"Miki's back, Mother," Tomiko murmured. "Aren't you pleased?"

"Very," Mother Grace replied. "But it doesn't stop me worrying."

"I worry too," she sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Pride and Honour are dangerous, Mother." Grace nodded and closed her eyes. "Little Love is suffering. I can feel it. My poor girl."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I think she's somewhere at home."

Akina whimpered softly, curling up in the blanket she'd been given. Fury was pacing outside the door, she could see the shadow under the door going back and forth. She hid in the blankets as much as she could, rubbing a soothing gel over her chest. It was getting hard to breathe. Shark and IV needed to hurry up and save her before they came back to hurt her again.

The door opened again and Akina pulled the covers up over her head, closing her eyes tightly as Pride came in.

"Love sweetheart," Pride said softly. She opened her eyes a crack and Pride smiled, handing her a D-Pad. "Call your dear Wrath."

Akina took the D-Pad slowly and called up Shark. Only he didn't answer. Pride frowned and Akina whimpered softly until finally there was an answer and Haruto's face appeared.

"Akina! Are you ok? Akina, where are you?"

"Where's Shark?" Akina whimpered. "I need Shark."

"Ok, ok." He put down the D-Pad and there was movement. "Shark! Shark! Wake up! It's Akina, wake up!"

There was a groan and moments later Shark's face appeared on the screen. "Akina?"

"Shark," she cried.

"I'm here, Akina," he said softly. "I'm here. What's going on? What's wrong?"

"You're incredibly strong, Wrath," Pride said, taking the D-Pad from him.

"What did you do to Akina?" Shark snapped.

"You need to come to see me, Wrath," he replied. "I felt your power but we've yet to meet. Come and visit your home, Wrath. Let's talk properly."

"You hurt her again and I'll destroy you."

He laughed and cut off the call, leaving Akina staring up at him. Pride smiled and petted her head. "Don't worry, little Love. Wrath will be coming to see you soon."

He turned, striding away out the room and Akina wrapped the blankets tighter as the doors closed. Shark would find her soon. Shark and IV would come and save her soon. It wouldn't be long. Shark wouldn't let her get hurt.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**Separation**


	46. Separation

**A/N:** Hello darlings. New chapter for you. Did you think I'd abandoned you? Nope, just being torn apart by canon feels. Anyway. This chapter. Adorable morons, adorable shy awkward kids and Rio finds out The Truth. And Shark and Thomas and starting to figure out their tension. Thanks for being so patient, please enjoy and review, ok?

* * *

Ryoga hadn't told Kiato about Akina getting in contact, or Pride's demands. He hadn't said a word to anyone and asked Haruto not the tell Kaito. Thomas had been half-heartedly teasing Michael about Miki, and Ryoga tried not to get too involved in that conversation, until Michael snapped at him about Rio and Thomas huffed off. Then Haruto had picked up the slack and told Ryoga what a good pair Miki and Michael would make. The teasing had continued through the night and over dinner, which Faker had joined them for, and carried on until Kaito took Haruto to bed and Chris insisted Michael and Ryoga head off to bed as well.

Ryoga had waited patiently in bed and sure enough, Kaito had appeared after putting Haruto to bed. He'd come in to kiss him goodnight and it was only when Michael cleared his throat and reminded them he was there that they drew apart.

He wasn't going to wait to go and save Akina. Kaito would insist he waited until he was stronger but he wouldn't put it passed Pride to hurt Akina again just to hurry him along. That was probably the only reason he'd done it. To get Ryoga's attention and force him to understand he was serious. He couldn't wait much longer. He was waiting until everyone was asleep but before he could think about it, the door opened. He half expected it to be Kaito sneaking in for more attention now Michael was asleep. He certainly didn't expect Thomas. This was going to go one of two ways and Ryoga wasn't sure which worried him more.

Thomas sat on the bed and leant over him, shaking him gently. "Ryoga, wake up."

"I'm awake," he grumbled pulling the covers down to Thomas could see him properly. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Thomas whispered.

"Well, I'm hoping you're not here to use me to make up for Rio's lack of interest." Thomas scowled. "She likes you, moron, she's just too huffy and proud. She likes you she just has a funny way of showing it."

"Can we not talk about Rio?" Thomas huffed. Ryoga smirked and Thomas shook his head. "Akina called you."

Ryoga frowned. "I told him not to say anything."

"He said you told him not to tell Kaito."

"That kid is too smart for his own good," Ryoga grumbled, sitting up slowly. "I take it you're coming with me then." Thomas nodded and stood. "It'll be dangerous, and I don't really know where we're going."

"That's fine, we'll get to it," Thomas replied. He walked over to Michael and clamped his hand over his mouth. The youngest Arclight's eyes snapped open straight away and he tried to push his brother away but Thomas pinned him down. Ryoga quickly realised Michael had been awake all this time and they couldn't let him tell Kaito about this. "Get dressed and don't make a sound."

Michael nodded weakly and Thomas sat on the bed as Michael got up and dressed. Ryoga followed suit, wishing the brothers would leave him to it, Thomas more than Michael given the way they felt about each other.

"Let's get going," Ryoga murmured, heading out.

"We're really not even telling Chris about this?" Michael whispered as they pulled him out.

"Nope," Thomas replied. "He'll tell Kaito."

"Why aren't we telling Kaito?" he said, following quickly.

"Because he'll try to stop us," Ryoga replied. "He'll try to tell me to wait until I'm stronger. I don't have time to wait. Akina needs us now."

They dragged him down to the elevator and pushed him inside, heading down to the car park. Ryoga was quite surprised to find a car there. Thomas pushed Michael into the back seat and Ryoga paused, watching Thomas silently for a moment. There was a horrible part of him that still wanted Thomas, he couldn't deny it. He closed his eyes only to open them again when Thomas brushed his hair from his face.

"Rio won't stand for this anymore than Kaito," Ryoga said finally.

"I know," Thomas muttered. "Not that I'm getting anywhere with Rio."

"If I tell her the truth, maybe she'll understand why you couldn't say anything," he said, leaning back against the car.

"You shouldn't be forced to talk about it before you're ready."

"I've been living with this for so long…" He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe it's about time I was ready."

"They shouldn't make you talk about it before you're ready," Thomas muttered, turning away.

Ryoga nodded. "You're driving?"

"I'm not letting you drive," he replied, getting behind the wheel.

"I drive perfectly well," Ryoga snapped, slamming his door and glaring up at him.

Thomas glared back and Michael leant forwards between them seat. "Maybe he's right, Thomas."

Thomas glanced at him but shook his head and started the engine anyway. Ryoga quickly figured out what Michael was worried. Thomas was not a particularly safe driver. Why were they even driving so fast if they didn't know where they were going? It wasn't even the speed or recklessness that bothered him, it was the fact that Thomas obvious had a plan and wasn't sharing. That and he didn't want to get into too any trouble while Akina needed him.

By the time they stopped, Ryoga's heart was racing. Thomas really was a reckless driver. Even Ryoga, who didn't exactly drive by the rules, was a little shaken.

"Michael," Thomas said, turning to face him. "Call your girlfriend. Get her down here."

"She is not my girlfriend," Michael huffed, but he pulled out his D-Pad away. After a few moments, Michael sighed. "She wants to know why?"

"Because we need her help," he replied.

Ryoga caught on and twisted to watch Michael. "She knows the way to her family home. She can tell us where Akina is."

Michael nodded and it wasn't long before Miki slipped out from the window above the porch, just as she had the night he first kissed Ken. The memory still stun but… Ryoga sighed and pulled out his own D-Pad. He supposed he had to face the past. He had to deal with these things. He wrote a message to Rio but set it not to send until early the next morning. Before anyone else was up but long enough away that when she went running to Ami- or possibly straight to Kaito- he'd already have saved Akina and be on his way home. They weren't going to stop him.

"So, this Akina girl is in danger?" Miki said, getting comfortable on the back seat next to Michael. "And you two are going to save her?"

"Pretty much," Thomas said, nodding slightly.

"And you think this has something to do with my family?"

"Your parents were the first hunters," Michael said softly. "They hunted people's souls by duelled, trying to bring your soul back."

"My soul?"

"You died," Thomas said. Miki frowned and stared up at him, shaking her head. "And your parents tried to get your soul back but until then, they used replacement souls for as long as they could hold out and every time the replacement gave out, it was replaced with a new one and you lost your memories and became a completely different personality. Now they've finally got your proper soul back but your father won't stop."

"Stop it," she snapped. "He's not like that."

Well, he didn't know how Thomas and Michael knew even more about it than he did, he could only assume Tomiko had filled them in when they met her yesterday but there was something he had over them. If she was still Glory.

Ryoga twisted in his chair and reached back. He paused for a moment before letting his instincts guide him and he pulled up Miki's shirt to reveal the top of her hip. And the top of a marking.

"Ryoga!" Michael snapped, pushing his hand away. "Have a bit of respect."

Miki frowned, running her fingers over the mark and Thomas scowled. "You have a tattoo a lot like that, Ryoga."

"I do," Ryoga said, pulling away his shirt. Miki frowned and reached over, her finger brushing it slowly. And the moment they did there was a jolt of electricity and Ryoga jerked back, staring at her. Miki seemed just as shocked. That had never happened before. But then… he'd never seen a hunter touch another hunter's mark before. "I'm a hunter too."

"The whole point of me hunting was so that you didn't have to, Kamishiro," Miki muttered, sitting back on the seat.

Ryoga smirked. That was nearly the same tone she'd had before she'd got her soul back. Perhaps if she started to remember, she'd be similar to how she was before. Maybe she'd not be so different.

"I had to save my friends," Ryoga replied, turning away. "You weren't doing it quickly enough."

"Ok, that's enough bickering," Michael said quietly.

"He's right, if we're going to save Akina we're going to need to get on with this," Thomas agreed. "Can you direct us to your house?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Let's get going then."

Thomas turned the car around and tore back through the city. Miki seemed bothered by his reckless driving but Michael quickly reassured her that Thomas was actually rather safe despite not seeming so. Miki wasn't convinced but she seemed to trust Michael's word.

Then Thomas suddenly turned off the road Miki had put them on. Ryoga frowned. He thought Thomas was just as keen to find Akina as he was. They stopped outside a pair of large gates and Ryoga's frown deepened. This was a cemetery.

"Thomas?" Michael whispered.

"There's something I have to do," Thomas murmured, his eyes suddenly dull and lifeless. "I won't be long."

Michael nodded weakly and Thomas got out the car. After a moment hesitating, Ryoga got out and followed him to the cemetery wall. Thomas was apparently used to coming here when the gates were locked because he knew exactly where the generator was, and there were several scuffs and scrapes on the metal box, like it had been used as a step over and over. And that was exactly what Thomas used it for. He climbed up onto the housing and then quickly disappeared over the wall with Ryoga right behind him.

Ryoga found it a little harder than Thomas. He was smaller and his back was still a little sore. He didn't know how they'd get back over the wall but he was sure Thomas had a way out as well. Not that Thomas seemed to be paying him any attention. The older boy was striding along the path, knowing exactly where he was going.

They finally arrived at a gravestone. Ryoga's heart ached at the sight_. Emma Arclight. Beloved daughter, wife and mother._ Thomas' mother. Ryoga waited behind respectfully. He might have pushed his luck when it came to Thomas, he might have enjoyed getting him angry and annoyed and pushing his buttons, but this was another matter entirely. Thomas fell to his knees with a dull thud, his fingers brushing the marble.

"I miss you," Thomas whispered hoarsely. "And… if I'm going to be duelling for my soul, I couldn't go into those duels without know I've said goodbye properly." Ryoga wanted to tell him he wouldn't lose. They wouldn't lose and even if Thomas lost his soul, Ryoga would find a way to get it back. But he didn't interfere. Thomas he to do this and he would interfere. "I've done so many bad things, but I did that all for Father and Michael." Not Chris? Ryoga frowned and folded his arms. Was there still a simmering tension between Thomas and Chris, hidden underneath their apparent content? "I just screw up everything though-"

"Don't say things like that," Ryoga snapped before he could stop himself. Thomas sat up slightly straighter, like he'd forgotten Ryoga was there entirely. "You try so hard at everything, and you've done bad things, but you're a good person and you're my rival and if you're a screw up what does that say about me?!"

"Ryoga…"

He knelt next to Thomas and after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms gingerly around him. And when Thomas returned his hold warily, Ryoga closed his eyes and tightened his hold, bringing Thomas close against him.

"We're hopeless," he murmured when Thomas tightened his grip in return. "But you've helped me deal with this, I'll help you too."

Thomas nodded and leant against him silently. They were friends. Ryoga would deny it and laugh about it and say he hated the guy but he didn't. Thomas was a good friend. They could have been so much more.

"Are you sure he's what you want, Ryoga?"

"Thomas…"

"Ryoga, I'm being serious. Just answer me. Are you sure he's what you want?"

"Yes," Ryoga said quietly. "Yes, he's everything I want."

"Tell me," Thomas murmured.

"What's going on?" Ryoga muttered. "Why are you asking me all this stuff?"

Thomas drew back slightly and leant their forehead together. "Because you and me and him and Chris, it's not going to be easy. I want to know you're where you belong."

"I am," he replied, nodding slightly. "I really think I'm finally in a good place."

"Alright," Thomas said slowly. "You know I care about you, Ryoga."

"I know. And I'm grateful I can call you my friend now."

"You know, I was alright with you never forgiving me. I deserved it. I never deserve to be forgiven for everything I did to you and your family, but I hoped…"

"Yeah, well, nearly dying makes you a little more willing to forgive."

"I guess Kaito's pretty lucky there."

"Kaito?" He frowned and tilted his head. "I mean, yeah, the idiot makes mistakes and says stupid things all the time but he means well most the time, you know. He's tries to do what's best for me, you know?"

"Yeah, of course," Thomas said with a smile. He nodded and Ryoga got the distinct feeling he was missing something. "Which particular incident are you talking about, Thomas?"

"The Chris thing."

"Chris thing?"

Thomas' eyes widened slightly and he drew back. "You didn't know."

"Apparently not," Ryoga snapped. "What happened with Chris?"

"You really don't want to hear this from me," Thomas said, shaking his head.

"You bought it up-"

"I assumed you knew!"

"What happened?!"

"He slept with Chris while you were in your coma!"

The words came out quickly and almost muddled and Thomas shied back like a kid in trouble. Ryoga's stomach churned. Kaito had slept with Chris while he was in hospital? But they were together then, weren't they? Or had Kaito thought they weren't? They had that huge argument about whether he'd got Envy to manipulate him or not so maybe he'd thought they weren't together.

"Are you ok?" Thomas said quietly.

"Yeah," Ryoga murmured. "Fine, I think. Just… surprised."

"You really didn't know?"

"No…"

Thomas sighed and lowered his head slightly. How had it ended up like this? Thomas had been here to visit his mother's grave and somehow it had ended up with them both feeling bad.

"Hey, you're always going to be special to me, you know that?" Ryoga murmured. Thomas lifted his gaze, nodding slightly. "No one gets me like you do."

"Unfortunately," Thomas muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah well, if I ever decide to sleep with someone for revenge, you're much first choice," he laughed weakly.

Thomas nodded and smiled. "If you and Kaito ever want to play around, I expect to be your first choice as well."

"I'm sure Rio would love that."

"Rio and I aren't going to happen, Ryoga. Unless Haruto really is a miracle worker."

"He worked his magic on me and Kaito," Ryoga laughed. "Maybe you'll get your happy ending too."

"Or maybe I really am just a screw up," Thomas muttered, lowering his head again.

"Shut up."

Thomas glanced up and opened his mouth to speak but Ryoga was done letting him feel sorry for himself. This wasn't the Thomas he knew. He didn't care if he was weak and scared inside, he wanted the old Thomas back. Without thinking for too long, Ryoga leant up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. So maybe he was hurt and mad at Kaito and just needed to get do something to make him feel like things were even but it might help Thomas as well, and that was what mattered. That was what he told himself at least.

"We shouldn't," Thomas murmured. "Kaito's insecure enough as it is."

"I know. Just stop looking so sad."

* * *

"I thought Thomas said he wouldn't be long," Miki said, leaning back against the car door. "What's keeping them?"

"Thomas probably got bored and decided to pounce on Ryoga for the fun of his reaction," Michael said softly, gazing out the window.

No. It was more likely Thomas had broken down at their mother's grave but he knew his older brother wouldn't appreciate him saying that. He wished Thomas was more open about his feelings but he knew it was hoping in vain. Thomas was always going to be more closed than open. He had suspicions about why and he knew Chris worried about things in Thomas' past, things Michael wasn't allowed to ask about. There were things only Chris and Tron were allowed to speak about with him, and rarely did. Thomas was unlucky. It seemed the universe wanted to hurt him.

Miki nodded slightly, apparently buying his story, and closed her eyes. There was silence for a moment before Michael shifted and leant back on his seat. He didn't really know what to say. He'd not spent much time with people outside of his family. Yuma and his group were his first friends, and he hadn't been kissed by any of them.

"I'm sorry," Miki said quietly. Michael glanced over and found her watching him. "For kissing you. I just wanted to give Haruto what he wanted."

"It's fine," Michael replied quietly. "He's a good kid. He's just trying to make everyone happy. And, as far as first kisses go, it wasn't exactly unpleasant."

Miki's cheeks flushed and she sat bolt upright, staring at him. For a moment he couldn't figure out why, then he realised it. His first kiss. He'd just told her it was his first kiss. Now he really had no idea what to say. He smiled weakly and kept his gaze on his hands in his lap. What on earth made Haruto think he was in any position to have a relationship? He had no experience in social situations, he'd barely interacted with anyone who wasn't Yuma or his family or the Tenjos. What made Haruto think this was a good idea?

There was a soft kiss on his cheek and Michael's head snapped up to see Miki smiling shyly. "It was the first kiss I can remember. I didn't find it _unpleasant_ either."

"I'm glad."

"Umm…"

"Yes?"

He smiled and leant a little closer and Miki smiled, moving to lean her forehead against his. "Maybe… we should indulge Haruto a little more."

"Well, he definitely got Kaito and Ryoga right," Michael murmured, finding it a little hard to focus on words. Their fingers brushed and Miki's smile grew a little bolder as she entwined their hands. "Perhaps we should trust him."

"Worth a try."

He nodded a little, licking his lips nervously before tilting his head and leaning in as Miki did. Haruto did have a good track record when it came to matches. And he'd never know if he never tried.

"Oi!" Thomas's yelled was accompanied by a bang on the roof and they jerks apart, faced flushed red. "We're done here."

"Right," Michael said, nodding quickly as Thomas and Ryoga got back into the front. Both were flushed and refusing to look at each other and Michael wondered if his joking about IV jumping Ryoga was more accurate than he'd imagined. "Did you get everything done you needed to?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said, nodding slightly. "Let's go."

Thomas started up the car again and did a rather reckless turn in the road, especially given it was dark and narrow and tore off again. Thomas glanced up in the rear-view mirror. "How far is it?"

"Should be there by morning the way you drive," Miki replied quietly.

"If you start looking tired, I'm taking over," Ryoga snapped.

"Like you could even reach the pedals," Thomas sniped back.

"Whatever," he grumbled, shifting and curling up slightly. "You two wake me if he starts drifting."

"Will do," Michael said.

Thomas nodded and focused his attention back on the road. He hoped they'd be a good distance away by the time Kaito and Chris realised they were gone. They were going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

Rio groaned slightly when her D-Pad light up and rang Ryoga's tone. Then it hit her. Ryoga! Ryoga, who'd been staying with Kaito and refusing to open up to her because someone had been abusing him. He'd messaged her.

Although why did it have to be this early?

She sat up quickly and fumbled with her D-Pad trying to focus enough to get up the message and read it. After a long moment, she managed to get over the sleepiness. Then there is was.

_**Shark:**__ It was Father, ok? He's been beating me for years and he said if I ever told anyone he'd send me away and never let me see you or Mother again. That's why Kaito and Thomas weren't allowed to tell you. But I'm done hiding it now. Even if I'm never allowed home again, I'm happy with Kaito, and you were right, I'd be an idiot to let him. I'm really sorry and we can still see each other at school and stuff. And don't be so mean to IV. He really likes you and I have to put up him complain._

Rio took a long moment to take that all it. Their father. It was their father. She threw her D-Pad away, practically screaming. He said he'd changed! He was supposed to have changed! How could he have done that to Ryoga?!

"Rio?" Ami cried, bursting in. "Rio are you ok?"

Rio glared up at her, tears slipping down her cheeks. "How could you let him do that? How could you not know?!"

"Rio?" her father said, appearing behind Ami. "It's four in the morning."

"You did this to him!" she yelled.

"Did what?" Ami said gently, sitting on the bed and holding her gently. "To who? Rio, darling, what's wrong?"

"Ryoga," she whimpered, her anger fading into despair.

"I know you miss him, honey," she said. There was a sighed and her father turned away. "He'll come home when we can figure out who hurt him. Once we know who's hurt him he'll stop acting out and he can come home."

"It's him."

"Rio? You know how hurt him."

"It was him. It was Father."

"Don't be silly. He'd have said something after the last time-"

"He told me. Just now. He sent me a message. He told me. It's him! He's still hurting him!"

Ami frowned and kissed her forehead before getting up to pick up the D-Pad. There was a moment of silence while she read the message before she turned. Rio shrank back slightly. She hadn't seen that look in a long time. Someone was going to suffer.

"We need to talk to Ryoga and make sure he's not covering up for someone," she said. Her voice was perfectly calm and level and Rio nodded. She didn't believe he was covering up for someone, Rio knew he mother better than that. She just wanted to be absolutely certain before she did something drastic. "He might be pointing the finger to get us off his back. It's much harder to lie in person. I'll call Dr Faker."

"Isn't it a bit early-"

"That man doesn't sleep."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**The Truth**


	47. The Truth

**A/N: **So, here we go. Our little road trip gang arrive at their destination after some bonding and Kaito and Chris are not impressed by the children and Haruto is being adorable and stubborn because he always is. They're little cuties. All of them. And Chris actually gets pretty strict with Rio. He takes charge sometimes. And he gets rather protective other little Thomas. Thank you for your reviews. Thank you so much, and please keep them coming at enjoy.

* * *

Kaito was woken by voices outside his door. Chris and his father. Why hadn't his alarm gone off? Where they handling Haruto? Had they decided he needed a lie in? But he'd wanted to slip into Ryoga's room and snuggle up with him for a little while before anyone else woke up.

"-can't expect me to sit here and do nothing," Chris was saying.

"I understand, Christopher," his father replied. "But perhaps it's too early to be worry."

"Why would he vanish in the middle of the night?"

Kaito frowned. Someone had vanished? He got up slowly and pulled on his clothes before heading out to find them. They fell silent as he entered the sitting room and Kaito scowled. What was going on? He frowned and sat at the breakfast bar, noticing even Haruto pointedly looking away.

"Where's Ryoga?"

"Still sleeping," Chris replied. "Michael too. I'd wake him but that would disturb Ryoga and he needs his rest." Kaito nodded. Perhaps there was still a change he could slip into bed with him for a while. "His mother's coming over with Rio."

"Oh?" Kaito murmured.

Faker frowned. "Apparently he finally came clean and told Rio everything."

"At least he's finally talking through," he said, nodding slightly. "Perhaps this is a good thing. If Ami knows, maybe she'll be able to save him."

"I wish I'd know sooner, Kaito," he said. "You should have told someone when you found out."

"I got him out of there as quickly as I could once I knew." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as Chris set a cup of tea in from of him. "I just didn't get him out of there fast enough."

"It's not your fault, Kaito," Chris said gently, patting his head.

"I know. Anyway, I assume it's Thomas young were worrying about?" Haruto stiffened slightly and Kaito frowned. Faker and Chris noticed too and gazed down the bar at him. "Haruto?"

"Do you know where Thomas has gone, Haruto?" Chris said. Haruto shook his head. "But you do know something." He nodded. "What is it Haruto?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Haruto replied.

"Who told you that?"

"Shark did!"

"Ryoga?" Kaito frowned and got up slowly. "I think I'll go and visit Ryoga."

They didn't argue and Kaito picked up his cup, wandering back towards the bedrooms. He knew Ryoga was struggling, he knew that tell Rio about what had happened must have been tough. He wished Ryoga had come to him and let him be there and comfort him and help him through it but Ryoga was never the kind to ask for help or admit weakness.

He opened the door slowly and stepped in only to freeze. Bothe beds were empty and unmade. They looked like they'd been empty for a while. The boy's night clothes were on the bed and floor and their duelling equipment was gone. He whipped around and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Where are they Haruto?" he said, gripping his younger brother's shoulder. "Please, Haruto, where did they go?"

"Kaito-"

"They're gone, Father," Kaito snapped. "Michael and Ryoga are gone as well. Where did Thomas take them, Haruto?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Haruto said, folding his arms. "Shark said I'm not supposed to say."

"It's alright, Haruto, you won't be in trouble," Faker said gently. "But Ryoga isn't very strong at the moment. He needs to be looked after."

"Please, Haruto," Kaito insisted.

Haruto frowned then pointedly turned to Chris. "Akina called last night. The man holding her said she had to talk to Shark."

"What man, Haruto?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Haruto said, pushing Kaito away and turning back to Chris.

"What man, Haruto?" Chris said with a small smile.

"Pride," Haruto replied. "He's the leader of the hunters and he has Akina and he hurt her so Shark would pay attention and he said that Shark had to meet with him."

Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could Ryoga be so stupid? What was he doing this alone? Thomas and Michael were all very well but Ryoga was in no condition to be duelling for his soul. Why hadn't he told him around this? Why had he kept his secret? Did Ryoga still not trust him? Did he still trust and connect with Thomas more than him?

"And then I told Thomas and Thomas went to see Shark."

Kaito nodded and patted Haruto's head. "I suppose we'd better go after them then."

Chris nodded and strode out to fetch his coat. When he returned, Kaito was ready to go and Haruto was pulling on his own coat but Kaito fixed him with a not quite glare. He couldn't actually glare at Kaito but he tried his best to look stern.

"It's too dangerous, Haruto."

"But Akina's in danger!" Haruto argued. Kaito sighed and glanced at his father. "Please!"

"It's up to you, Kaito," Faker replied. "If you think you can keep him safe…"

Kaito sighed and nodded, holding out his hand to Haruto. As if he'd ever let anyone hurt Haruto. "But you're not coming close enough to get in danger."

"Yes!" Haruto cheered. "I'll be good, I promise."

Chris smiled and waved goodbye to Faker as they went. Harutp grasped his hand and they went down to the elevator, bumping into Rio and Ami as they went. Haruto caught Rio's hand and pulled her back into the elevator with them. Ami frowned and Rio went to tell Haruto something, no doubt she needed to be with Ryoga, but Chris pressed the button to shut the doors. They were moving within second and Kaito hoped Ami wouldn't be too mad that they'd stolen Rio. Or that Ryoga was missing.

"You know the way back to the hunter's base?" Kaito said. Rio frowned and nodded slowly. "Good. We'll pick up Yuma on the way. He'll complain for months if he's left out."

"Where are we going?" Rio said quietly.

"To stop Thomas and Ryoga doing something stupid," Chris replied.

"I- I see," Rio said quietly, lowering her head. Chris frowned and Kaito got the distinct feeling there was something wrong with the situation. Haruto smiled and patted her arm. Rio put on an obviously forced smile. "Let's get going then."

The doors opened and Chris led them over to a sensible care obviously meant for family purposes but Kaito suspected Chris used the space to fit in all the parts. The more sporty car he assumed was Thomas' had vanished. If they were driving who knew how far they could have gone, especially since he'd seen how Thomas drove. Rio and Haruto climbed in the back and Kaito sat up front with Chris. The sooner they got Yuma and went after them, the better.

He just hoped Ryoga would be ok when they got there.

When Kaito went to fetch Yuma, Chris turned to her with a small smile. Rio frowned and sank back into her seat, trying to hide. She had the feeling she knew was what coming. Haruto was watching her too.

"Is there something wrong between you and Thomas?" Chris said gently.

Rio shook her head and Chris scowled. It was easy to see why Chris had such a handle on both Kaito and Thomas. It was so hard to keep secrets from that stern gaze. She sighed and shook her head, finally giving in.

"I just think we want different things from each other."

"I don't think so," Chris replied. "I think you want exactly the same thing and are just unable to express it properly. So I will. Thomas is mad about you. He sits around waiting until it's an acceptable time to call you. He pouts and mopes when you don't call him back. He smiles at the mention of your name. He in madly in love with you, Rio and tries incredibly hard to tell you and just doesn't seem capable."

Rio's cheeks flushed and she frowned, turning away as Haruto beamed up at her. "He's right!"

"No," Rio murmured. "I think it's pretty obvious that Ryoga is the one everyone wants." Haruto pouted and Chris folded his arms. "Thomas wants to be with Ryoga, so did Kaito. I'm just the one people have choose when he's taken."

"That's not true," Haruto huffed. "Thomas was moping about you liking someone else. He was really sad. He really likes you."

"Believe me, Rio," Chris agreed. "The only person who knows him better than me is Michael and I know he cares about you. He cares about both of you. He used to joke that if he could have both of you he would. But I know he loves you. He wants to be with you." He smiled and Rio glanced out the window as Yuma came down the path with Kaito. "Give him a chance, Rio."

"I don't think-"

"And be careful with him Rio," Chris said with all seriousness. Rio drew back slightly, getting a sudden feeling of dread. She knew Chris was a highly protective big brother sometimes. Was there more to this than just a complicated relationship? "He's been through a lot-"

"He put me through a lot."

"He's not a tough as he likes to act. And you'll be lucky if he ever actually tells you that given how you're acting towards him. All your ranting and raving to Kaito about how delicate Ryoga can be, Thomas is not all that different. Ryoga is not the only one who's suffered, you know. He and Ryoga are too similar, that is why they're so close and why there's a tension. Because they're the same. And until you can understand that, you're not going to get everything you want from him."

"Wait. Are you saying…" She didn't even want to finish and Chris turned away. "Chris?"

They fell into silence as Kaito and Yuma joined them and Kaito gave Chris a little frown. "Are we ready to go?"

"We have to get Kotori too," Yuma said.

"Alright," Chris said with a sigh.

* * *

Ryoga groaned, stretching slightly in his seat. They'd pulled the car over under a tree when both he and Thomas were both too tired to drive any longer. They'd reclined their chairs and Ryoga had offered to switch places with Miki but she and Michael seemed to actually be perfectly content curled up together under Thomas' cream coat, which he'd taken from the trunk. Thomas himself had pulled out blankets for himself and Ryoga. Ryoga had offered his to the older pair but they insisted they were fine sharing Thomas' coat and he needed it more than them.

Sleeping in car seats wasn't exactly comfortable although Thomas seemed perfectly comfortable. As if he was used to it. Thomas smiled slightly, noticing he was awake and Ryoga shifted in his seat to face him, still half asleep.

"How's your back?" Thomas murmured.

"Sore," Ryoga replied with a soft smile. "Stiff… but I've slept on worse."

"They don't seem to have any problems," he chuckled, nodding to the back seat.

Ryoga glanced over. Michael and Miki were snuggled up together under Thomas' coat, seemingly perfectly comfortable together. Miki's head was tucked under Michael's chin and his arms were draped loosely over her. No wonder Miki hadn't wanted to swap with him and sleep on her own.

"Cute, aren't they?" Thomas whispered.

"I guess," Ryoga replied. "Maybe Haruto's right about them."

"Are you missing Kaito yet?"

"We're not joined at the hip. I did perfectly well for fourteen years before I met him."

"I remember," Thomas purred.

Ryoga scowled. "What happened last night-"

"I know, I know," he laughed quietly. "But I'd like to point out you started it this time."

"I know. But it has to stop. I really like Kaito."

"I shouldn't have told you about him and Chris."

"No. He should have." He frowned and shifted slightly. Was it right to be so affected by it? Thomas had told him it was just for fun, that as long as things didn't get too serious it was alright to mess around. And it had made sense. He was fourteen, what was he doing going involved in a serious relationship like this? There were kids his age swapping relationships every other day. Why was it wrong for him to want to mess around with Thomas a little? "Do you think things are too serious with me and him?"

"You told me you were happy with him," Thomas replied, gently taking his hand. "That he was everything you ever wanted. Why are you doubting that now?"

"Because it's confusing. And he has Chris and I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I know that Kaito makes me feel incredible but sometimes I wonder if things are getting too serious too soon and maybe I just need to slow down and have some fun."

"That's because you're a stupid young kid," he said with a smirk. "Everyone gets worked up when things get serious. Because you're opening yourself up to get hurt."

"I've been hurt enough," Ryoga murmured. "I don't want things we me and Kaito to end badly too."

"Hey." He smirked and brought Ryoga's hand to his lips. "Didn't I tell you? If he breaks your heart he was never worth you to begin with. And I will happily ease your pain."

"I'm sure Rio will appreciate that."

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not going to happen."

"Come on," Thomas said, pulling off his blanket and tossing it over the two in the back. "Let's get going. They can keep sleeping."

"They don't have to be here," Ryoga said quietly. "We can let them stay in the car. This isn't their fight."

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. No doubt Chris and Kaito will be after us any time now."

As if on cue, Ryoga's D-Pad lit up with a message from Kaito. Thomas nearly laughed and started up the engine again, heading back out onto the road. The last instruction Miki had given them was to follow the road until they saw the blue tower so they figured they weren't going to need to wake her until then.

_**Kaito:**__ Where are you? You're in no condition to be running off in the middle of the night and your mother is here. Where are you?_

_**Shark:**__ I'm with Thomas. We're going to save Akina._

_**Kaito:**__ That's not what I asked._

_**Shark:**__ It's fine. Thomas is looking after us._

_**Kaito:**__ That's not reassuring either. Please just pull over and wait for us to catch up. We're not going to make you come home or anything, I know you want to save her, but you can't do this alone._

Ryoga hesitated and scowled at the screen. Thomas glanced over and Ryoga knew he was resisting asking what was happening. He frowned as the screen lit up again. Kaito prompting him to answer him. But there was an anger bubbling his Ryoga's chest he couldn't fight. They'd named him Wrath for a reason and sharing Kaito was something he wasn't prepared to do. Playing with Thomas was fine. There was a line. It was teasing and joking and Thomas wasn't seriously trying to steal him away from Kaito. Not that he thought Chris was but… he would never sleep with Thomas. At least not while he was interested in Kaito. Especially not while Kaito was sick in a hospital bed. And Thomas wasn't his ex.

The rational part of him said they were very on and off back then but he'd made his dislike of Kaito being with Chris clear long before he ended up in hospital. He'd made it plain that he didn't like it and he was going to be jealous and possessive if Kaito got too close to his ex. And he'd rather walk away than be in a relationship like that.

_**Shark:**__ Is Chris with you?_

_**Kaito:**__ Of course. You've run off with his younger brothers. Why does that matter though?_

_**Shark:**__ Did you sleep with him?_

_**Kaito:**__ That's not a fair question._

_**Shark:**__ Did you or didn't you spend the night with him while I was in hospital?_

_**Kaito:**__ Yes. But you have to understand I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought things were over for good between us. I never would have done it if I'd know how things would go. I never meant to hurt you by it. I just needed some comfort. I needed him to take my mind off of you and how much I wanted you. You have to understand that._

_**Shark:**__ Why did I have to find out from Thomas?_

_**Kaito:**__ Because I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't mean to keep it from you. If I'd known that it'd hurt you like this, I would have told you. I never would have done it if I'd known it would end like this. _

_**Shark:**__ You're mine._

_**Kaito:**__ I am, Ryoga. I'm completely yours. I promise. And you're mine. And I can make you believe that when we're face to face again but I need to and Thomas to stop and wait so we can do this together._

Ryoga shut off his D-Pad so he could ignore the other messages that would come through as a result of him not replying. Thomas glanced at him again and Ryoga shot him a warning glare. He didn't say anything. He just turned his gaze back to the road.

Just when Ryoga was starting to settle back and drift off into his thoughts, Thomas slammed on the breaks. Ryoga yelped and nearly hit the dashboard in front of him and there was a thud from the back. They turned to find Michael and Miki now in the foot wells, limbs tangled and Michael on top of Miki, both blushing furiously.

"Morning kids," Thomas laughed. Michael glared up and him and scrambled off of Miki, back onto the seat and offering Miki his hands, helping her up as well. "Blue tower, Miki. Where now?"

"Off at the next chance," Miki said quietly. "You'll see the house."

Thomas nodded and Ryoga sat up slowly, waking himself up properly, ready for whatever was to come. He was going to get Akina back no matter what it took. He was going to save her.

Miki was right. They saw the house and the large grounds. Thomas slowed and drove along a narrow country road running along the edge of the grounds until he found the imposing iron gates. They stopped for a moment and Ryoga wondered how they'd get in but there was a camera swivelling up above the gates that was now focused on their car. After a moment, Ryoga opened the car door and stepped out. Thomas caught his hand to stop him but Ryoga just stood up out the door, letting the camera see him. There was a moment of silence before the gates swung open.

Ryoga glanced at Thomas, who nodded and went to shut off the engine. "You two stay here. Wait for Kaito and Chris. Look after each other."

"We're coming with you," Michael insisted.

"No," Ryoga said. Thomas shut off the engine and handed Michael the keys. "If something goes wrong… he's obsessed with you, Miki, with having his perfect little family back. If we let you walk in there, we lose a valuable bargaining chip."

"I'm not to be traded!" Miki snapped.

"I know, but he doesn't know that."

Thomas nodded. "Lock the doors, stay safe, wait for Chris. Whatever you do, don't go through those gates. If they come out here after you, you drive. Alright? Back up to the main road and wait for them there."

"Fine," Michael said, nodding slightly. "But be careful."

"I will, kid," Thomas said softly, kissing his forehead. "I promise."

He got out and they slammed the doors, which locked behind them. Thomas glanced back, Michael was watching worriedly through the window, and Ryoga smiled weakly, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Thomas turned to him and frowned.

"It'll be ok."

Thomas nodded and they walked through the gates together. The closed behind them and they glanced back again at the car. They were on their own now. Ryoga picked up his D-Pad. There were several messages from Kaito, slowly growing more desperate. Some from Rio too, and his mother, even Yuma. He sighed and sent one back to them all.

_**Shark:**__ Stop worrying. We'll be home by bedtime, damsel in distress and all._

Despite his bravado, Ryoga was worried. What was he leading Thomas into? He was allowed to be here. He was a hunter. Thomas was an innocent bystander here to save Akina. She'd touched their hearts in such a strange way. They had to save her.

They approached the house and the doors opened in front of them revealing three figures in black. Thomas dropped back slightly, letting Ryoga take the lead but sticking close. Ryoga recognised all three of them. Honour and Fate were flanking a tall, elegant man. Pride. Even with his face obscured by shadows, Ryoga knew it was him.

Pride smiled and opened up his arms wide "My dear Wrath. Welcome home, son."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:**

**Pride**


End file.
